


Memories

by Markhal



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Crime Fighting, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Magic, Pagan Festivals, Post-Hogwarts, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 184,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhal/pseuds/Markhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry a vécu durant son enfance à Las Vegas, voisin et ami de Spencer Reid, mais un accident magique l'a obligé à déménager, et le Ministère, à effacer la mémoire de son ami. Vingt ans plus tard, Harry, devenu Auror au Ministère de la Magie des USA, est assigné au BAU et rencontre à nouveau Spencer qui a déjà commencé à se souvenir d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning :** Contiendra des mentions d'abus, de tortures et de meurtres violents. Il y aura également du Slash (amour entre hommes) dans les futurs chapitres. Harry Potter suit l'histoire des livres jusqu'au cinquième, après mon esprit tordu l'aura complètement transformée, ainsi qu'une partie de son enfance chez les Dursley. Si cela vous dérange, n'hésitez pas à arrêter ici votre lecture et à lire une autre fanfiction !  
>  Quant à Esprits Ciminels, la fic commence durant la saison 3.
> 
> Ni Harry Potter, ni Esprits Criminels ne m'appartiennent... *snif* *snif* Pourqwaaaa ? T_T
> 
> Merci à **Nana Egedan** qui est la correctrice de cette fic !

Un proverbe arabe dit : "la vérité ne peut être contenue dans un seul rêve, mais un rêve peut contenir de la vérité."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_J'étais assis sur le perron de la maison, un livre sur les genoux. Je repoussai mes lunettes sur mon nez et repris ma lecture. C'était la dix-septième fois que je lisais le bouquin, mais je ne m'en lassais pas. Grâce à ma mémoire, j'arrivais à le citer, mais rien ne valait la sensation du papier, le poids du livre dans mes mains, le cuir de la couverture entre mes doigts._

_"DEHORS, MON GARÇON ! ET NE REVIENS PAS TANT QUE TU SALIS LA MAISON !"_

_Je grimaçai en entendant le voisin crier encore une fois. C'était un grossier personnage, je ne l'aimais pas du tout, même si mon père disait le contraire et que lui et sa femme Pétunia étaient 'adorables'. Je trouvais que c'était difficile d'apprécier des gens qui passaient leur temps à hurler, mais personne à part moi et ma mère n'avaient l'air de ne pas les aimer. J'attendis quelques secondes, le temps d'être sûr que l'homme était parti, puis je déposai le livre pour me précipiter au côté de mon seul ami, de l'autre côté de la barrière de buissons qui nous séparait des voisins._

_Il était assis dans l'herbe, ses grands yeux verts déboussolés se posant instantanément sur moi, comme un aimant se dirigeant vers le nord. Je pris note de sa lèvre ouverte qui saignait, seule trace visible d'un abus qu'il refusait de m'avouer. Mais je savais bien ce qu'il se passait chez lui, que son oncle et sa tante ne s'occupaient pas bien de lui. Ma mère avait été choquée d'apprendre que nous n'avions qu'un an de différence et qu'il était le plus vieux : il était bien trop petit et maigre par rapport à moi. Mais en voyant son cousin Dudley, je devinais aisément où passait la nourriture qu'on ne donnait pas à mon ami._

_"Sp… Spencer," gémit-il d'un air pitoyable._

_"Shhh… Je suis là, Superman, je suis là…," dis-je en caressant ses cheveux noirs en bataille, me rappelant que lorsque ma mère me le faisait ça me rassurait et me calmait. Je traçai d'un air distrait l'étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front, toujours aussi fasciné alors que je la voyais maintenant depuis presque deux mois. Il m'offrit un sourire hésitant à son surnom, selon lui bien mal choisi._

_"Tu sais, Houdini, tu es la seule personne que j'ai au monde," m'avoua-t-il après un moment._

_Je lui répondis par un sourire brillant et nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit appelé pour leur faire à manger. Il se dégagea de ma poigne avec mauvaise volonté. Nous ne nous séparions jamais avec un au revoir. Jamais._

_"Où étais-tu, Spencer ?" me demanda ma mère, quand je rentrai juste après._

_"J'étais avec Superman. Son oncle lui a crié dessus et il avait besoin de moi."_

_"Tu es un amour, mon chéri. Je suis contente que ce pauvre garçon t'ait comme ami."_

_"Ce pauvre gamin, comme tu dis Diana, est selon sa famille une véritable calamité ! Tu ne devrais pas le plaindre, c'est déjà beaucoup qu'ils aient pris la peine d'accueillir l'enfant dans leur maison à la mort de ses parents alcooliques. Avec un tel bagage génétique, pas étonnant que le p'tit soit dérangé," conclut mon père, ignorant le regard furieux et choqué de ma mère et ma propre colère à entendre mon ami être insulté._

_"William ! Cesse de raconter de telles horreurs ! Cet enfant est aussi doux et pacifique que Spencer "_

_"C'est pour ça que je vais l'inscrire au football ! Il faut qu'il s'endurcisse un peu au lieu de garder son nez dans ses bouquins ! Et il pourra devenir ami avec le fils Dursley, une compagnie beaucoup plus respectable que leur neveu."_

_Je me gardai de faire une remarque, même si dans ma tête plusieurs statistiques à propos des blessures infligées et reçues lors de matchs de football me venaient à l'esprit. J'avalai également un gémissement de peur à la pensée de Dudley près de moi pendant plus de dix minutes. Les récréations étaient déjà pénibles, même si Superman et moi arrivions à nous échapper, nos muscles et poumons avaient souvent vite raison de nous et je me rappelai avec une certaine honte la correction que nous avaient donnée Dudley et ses amis juste hier._

_Le reste du repas se passa en silence et après avoir fini de manger je ne traînai pas dans le salon, encore fâché contre mon père et décidai plutôt pour me changer et lire dans ma chambre jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je fus surpris quand ma mère se montra au moment où j'allais éteindre la lampe pour m'endormir. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me caressa gentiment les cheveux comme je l'avais fait plus tôt pour mon ami._

_"Oublie ce qu'a dit ton père, Spencer. Il ne comprend pas à quel point ton ami est précieux. Mais une mère sait."_

_Je poussai un soupir de contentement quand elle posa ses lèvres contre mon front, à l'endroit exact où un éclair frappait celui de Superman._

_"N'oublie jamais ce sentiment, Spencer. On ne doit jamais oublier un ami."_

_Elle me sourit, m'enleva tendrement mes lunettes et les déposa sur la table de nuit où elle éteignit la lumière. Je m'enfonçai plus profondément dans les couvertures, sentant déjà le sommeil m'appeler. Dans un dernier instant de conscience, je promis au cœur de la nuit :_

_"Je n'oublierai jamais, Harry."_

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_États-Unis, Quantico, Virginie – Maison de Spencer Reid – 12 octobre 2007_

"HAR… !"

Spencer Reid se leva avec un nom sur les lèvres, un nom qui lui échappa dès qu'il tenta de s'en souvenir. Il était fiévreux et sa respiration était hachée, comme s'il avait couru. Son réveil indiquait 3h30, mais le docteur ne se sentait pas l'envie de se rendormir. Il était glacé jusque dans les tréfonds de son âme. Venait-il de rêver ? Spencer se força à se souvenir des détails de son rêve avant de ressentir un violent mal de tête. Il se leva en tremblant, avec la ferme intention de ne prendre qu'un seul médicament, de ne pas toucher à la Dilaudid dans son tiroir. Avec l'aide de Morgan, Spencer avait commencé à faire son chemin à travers ses problèmes d'addiction suite à l'affaire Hankel durant laquelle il avait été torturé par Raphael et Charles, puis 'soulagé' avec de la drogue sous forme de Dilaudid par Tobias. Il faisait encore des cauchemars à ce sujet, mais en parler avec son ami lui permettait de faire diminuer l'envie d'user de l'hallucinogène si esclavagiste.

Ce ne fut qu'après avoir avalé le cachet d'aspirine avec un grand verre d'eau que le jeune homme s'autorisa à réfléchir à son rêve. Il ne se souvenait d'aucun Dursley ayant habité à côté de chez lui. Et avec une mémoire eidétique, difficile de croire qu'il aurait pu l' _oublier_. Pourtant, cela avait l'air tellement vrai… tellement réel. C'était presque comme… un souvenir ?

Qui était ce petit garçon ? Avait-il réellement été son premier ami ?

Et surtout : pourquoi alors l'avait-il oublié ?

Joyeux vingt-sixième anniversaire, Spencer...


	2. Passé, Présent et futur

_Celui qui dit un mensonge ne prévoit point le travail qu'il entreprend ; car il faudra qu'il en invente mille autres pour soutenir le premier._ \- Alexander Pope

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_États-Unis, Quantico, Virginie – Bureaux du FBI, division Auror – 11 janvier 2008_

Harry James Potter, maintenant nommé Black, poussa un long soupir de désespoir. Il se serait bien frappé la tête sur son bureau s'il y avait assez d'espace non recouvert de dossiers. Même après neuf ans de carrière, Harry ne parvenait pas à se défaire de son aversion pour la paperasse.

"Si j'avais su, j'aurais refusé. Quand on me parlait d'Auror, je ne savais pas que j'allais encore être debout pour la contempler _chaque_ matin."

"Oh ! Bébé Black a trop de travail ? Il veut peut-être que je lui donne son biberon et qu'il aille faire sa sieste bien au chaud ?"

"La ferme, Draco." Puis Harry gémit longuement. "Merlin, je suis même _trop_ épuisé pour m'énerver contre toi. Remercie le ciel !" déclara-t-il en pointant un index accusateur vers le blond qui répondit par un sourire moqueur.

"Le ciel n'est en rien responsable, Black, juste ta propre paresse et l'administration du FBI."

"Rappelle-moi comment ça se fait qu'on est amis ?"

Draco haussa des épaules, prudemment neutre. Exactement le genre de réponse auquel s'attendait Harry. Ils ne parlaient jamais des circonstances qui les avaient rapprochés, ni la raison pour laquelle ils se nommaient tous les deux à présent Black. C'était comme masser du sel sur de vieilles blessures : même si elles s'étaient cicatrisées, elles faisaient encore foutrement souffrir.

Harry, ravi d'avoir gagné cette manche et clapé le bec de son ex-ennemi-maintenant-ami-malheureusement-le-plus-proche, se replongea dans ses dossiers, déterminé à avoir assez de place pour pouvoir au moins poser une tasse de café. Le jeune homme se plaignait, mais il adorait son boulot. Il adorait travailler au FBI comme Auror, être au service des gens et protéger aussi bien les Moldus que les Sorciers. Malgré les années, il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser de son complexe du héros et si cela lui avait causé des problèmes sur le terrain, ça lui donnait la volonté de continuer.

Il se prit à penser aux circonstances qui le poussèrent en Amérique. À la mort de Sirius, Harry avait été dévasté. La culpabilité le rongeait à petit feu et il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même. Il se répétait sans cesse " _Si j'avais suivi mes leçons d'Occlumancie… Si j'avais écouté avant d'agir… Si je n'avais pas provoqué Bellatrix… Si… Si…_ ". La colère qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de Dumbledore quand il avait découvert la prophétie était la seule émotion qu'il démontrait en dehors du deuil. Celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme son grand-père l'avait manipulé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il l'avait confié à des Moldus détestant la magie pour qu'il soit plus réceptif aux conseils qu'il recevrait du Directeur. Confronté à cette révélation, Harry s'était penché sur l'implication de Dumbledore à travers les 'accidents' qui s'étaient produits durant sa scolarité. Et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il constatait. Face à cette trahison, la seule personne à qui il semblait pouvoir faire confiance était Remus.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

FLASHBACK

_"Harry ?_ _C'est toi qui m'as envoyé ce hibou ?"_

_"J'ai besoin d'aide, Remus. Je ne peux plus faire confiance à Dumbledore. Avec la mort de Sirius, tu –" Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Il se sentait indigne de prononcer le nom de son parrain, alors qu'il était le responsable de sa mort. "Avec sa mort, tu es le seul adulte à qui je peux demander de l'aide."_

_"Moi ? Mais– Pourquoi tu– Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas confiance à Dumbledore ?"_

_Harry lui parla de tous ses doutes sur ce qui s'étaient passés durant toutes ses années. Pourquoi Dumbledore n'avait-il pas déplacé la pierre de Nicholas Flamel à partir du moment où il savait que Voldemort la recherchait ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruite plus tôt ? Comment Fumseck avait-il trouvé Harry dans la Chambre des Secrets ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas aidé Sirius après avoir découvert son innocence ? Aidé Harry lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ? Lui avouer la prophétie qui les destinaient lui et Voldemort à une destruction mutuelle inévitable ? POURQUOI ?_

_Remus resta silencieux pendant un moment, emmagasinant les informations que venait de lui prodiguer le seul louveteau qu'il restait de sa meute de coeur. Avec James, Lily et Sirius mort, lui et Harry en étaient les derniers membres, et le loup-garou refusait de se détourner de son louveteau. Remus tenta tout de même de comprendre Harry._

_"Pourquoi ne pas te tourner vers Ron ou Hermione ?"_

_Harry secoua doucement de la tête._

_"Ils ne comprendraient pas. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour voir dans le jeu de Dumbledore, Hermione lui est loyale et Ron a sa famille qui chante les louanges de chacun de ses reniflements," termina-t-il dans un marmonnement amer._

_Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais contempla Harry d'un air désapprobateur face à son attitude irrespectueuse._

_"Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Harry ? Personne en Angleterre n'oserait faire face à Dumbledore ou Voldemort, même pour le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu."_

_"Personne en Angleterre, oui. C'est pour ça que nous partons pour les États-Unis," dit Harry avec l'ombre d'un sourire devant la surprise du loup-garou. "J'y ai habité durant mon enfance avec les Dursley."_

_"Je croyais que tu avais toujours habité en Angleterre" avoua Remus._

_"Laisse-moi deviner : Dumbledore ?" Le visage du loup-garou valait toutes les réponses. "Apparemment mes parents m'ont obtenu la citoyenneté américaine et anglaise, parce qu'à l'époque Oncle Vernon travaillait à Las Vegas, et que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius, Tante Pétunia obtiendrait ma garde…"_

_"Comment cela se fait-il qu'ils n'y habitent plus ?"_

_"Accident magique. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque, du moins. J'ai sauvé un ami de se faire écraser par une voiture en transplanant sur le toit de l'école quand j'avais sept ans. Mon oncle et ma tante ont dû déménager pour éviter les questions des voisins et mon oncle a été muté en Angleterre. Ils n'étaient pas très heureux de ce développement," marmonna Harry, les lèvres aussi pincées que s'il venait d'avaler un citron entier._ Avec _la peau._

_"Et après ? Que vas-tu faire ?"_

_"Demander de l'aide au Ministère de la Magie américain. Je ne vais plus rester assis à attendre que Voldemort vienne me tuer. Il est temps pour moi de faire face à mes responsabilités."_

_Un silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce avant qu'Harry ne soit engouffré dans une fière embrassade. Remus serra le jeune homme de quinze ans contre lui, communiquant toute sa chaleur réconfortante et encourageante. Au début Harry resta droit et raide, peu habitué à ce genre de marque d'affection, à part venant d'Hermione. Puis, peu à peu, il se laissa aller et s'accrocha à son parrain de cœur._

_"Je vais t'aider, louveteau. Je vais t'aider autant que je le peux."_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

La nuit-même, ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre et trouvé refuge au Ministère de la Magie américain. Remus l'avait laissé après s'être assuré qu'il était pris en main, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons auprès de l'Ordre du Phénix et de son dirigeant. À son grand soulagement, le Ministère de la Magie américain l'accueillit avec grand plaisir et il entra dans le programme d'entraînement des Aurors dès que son seizième anniversaire sonna et que les papiers d'émancipation furent signés. Devenu adulte aux yeux de la Société Sorcière, Harry Potter s'investit corps et âme dans l'entraînement (après avoir corrigé sa vue à l'aide de douloureuses potions et sortilèges compliqués) qui, il espérait, lui permettrait de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il apprit à apprécier les différences entre les Amériques et l'Angleterre. Le Monde Sorcier et Moldu étaient beaucoup plus proches et les deux Ministères travaillaient en étroite collaboration. Les Aurors avaient une position semi-officielle chez les Moldus en tant qu'Agents Spéciaux du FBI ce qui leur permettaient de pouvoir intervenir et coopérer avec les Moldus sans devoir nécessairement faire appel aux Oubliators. Dans de rares circonstances, il arrivait même que des opérations impliquent Aurors et "simples" agents du FBI. Harry avait un avantage sur les autres cadets du programme, car malgré le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus jeune, il avait grandi avec des Moldus et réussissait les classes d'Étude du Comportement Moldu sans aucun problème. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à cela qu'il se fit des amis, même si la présence de Ron et Hermione lui manquait terriblement. On leur avait également appris à se battre à mains nues ou à tirer avec les armes moldues. Ils devaient pouvoir être capables d'aussi bien pouvoir se battre avec leur baguette qu'en son absence, surtout s'ils étaient destinés à côtoyer des Moldus lors de leur travail.

Harry finit par apprendre l'Occlumancie, même si cela fut extrêmement difficile. Il s'évanouissait souvent de fatigue, mais ses instructeurs lui criaient dans les oreilles jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et reprenne les exercices. Au bout de trois mois d'intense torture, il était désormais capable de protéger son esprit de Voldemort et l'espionner sans que sa présence ne soit détectée. Mais s'il était devenu un Occlumens de haut rang que grâce au travail et à l'acharnement des Maîtres Aurors, il était un Legilimens naturel, capable d'entrer dans la tête de n'importe quel sorcier, à part les Occlumens doués, sans même l'aide d'une baguette – l'équivalent Moldu d'un télépathe, en plus doué évidemment. Pendant un long moment ce don fut attribué à un héritage de Voldemort, comme l'était sa capacité à parler Fourchelang, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa maturité magique à dix-sept ans, et avec elle un don terrible.

Apparemment la lignée Evans n'était pas aussi dépourvue de pouvoirs magiques que les autres sorciers auraient pu croire. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient Moldus, les Evans avaient mis au monde de nombreux médiums et voyants. Si Lily Evans, sa mère, avait été la première à avoir assez de magie pour être considérée comme sorcière, elle n'avait pas été la première à faire preuve de pouvoirs étranges. Cela avait dû être la raison pour laquelle ses parents avaient été ravis à ses onze ans quand ils reçurent la lettre de Poudlard, ainsi que la jalousie de sa tante : être Moldue alors que sa sœur était Sorcière devait déjà être difficile, mais être _Moldue_ dans une famille où la magie était présente dans le sang de chacun de ses membres, même à petite dose, avait dû être un enfer.

Au fil des jours suivant son anniversaire, Harry était frappé de visions à chaque fois qu'il touchait des objets, parfois horribles, parfois joyeuses. C'était ainsi qu'il avait découvert que son colocataire avait utilisé son lit pour des… _activités_ plutôt intéressantes (ce qui avait conduit Harry à se venger en lui faisant des farces jusqu'à ce qu'il jure de ne plus jamais utiliser que _sa_ chambre malgré le désordre.) Les médicomages l'examinèrent pendant plusieurs jours, lui firent passer une batterie de tests avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait : Harry était devenu un empathe-à-contact, c'est-à-dire que mis en contact avec un objet ou une personne, il était capable de connaître ses sentiments ou de voir un souvenir chargé en émotions. Cela expliquait également pourquoi la Legilimancie lui était venue aussi facilement, et l'Occlumancie, l'art de _cacher_ ses émotions, avait été si difficile à apprendre. Grâce à ses amis au FBI, Harry apprit à contrôler, jusqu'à un certain point, son don à l'aide de l'Occlumancie et d'une bonne paire de gants qui empêchaient le contact de sa peau nue avec un objet ou même une autre personne.

Quand son année d'intense entraînement fut achevée, Harry et cinq autres Aurors formèrent une escouade pour détruire Voldemort et ses Mangemorts. Après avoir étudié les rencontres de Voldemort avec ses suiveurs, passé des semaines à rechercher des informations sur le passé de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, ils avaient finalement découvert l'existence des Horcruxes et donc l'origine de la cicatrice d'Harry. On lui aurait dit deux ans plus tôt, Harry aurait certainement nié, puis se serait mis en colère, mais l'entraînement l'avait changé, il était plus réfléchi et conscient du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Il dut accepter qu'il ne fêterait pas son prochain anniversaire.

En Angleterre la situation était critique. Dumbledore avait été tué quelques mois plus tôt, laissant le Ministère aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses suiveurs. Le Ministère avait sorti plusieurs lois, notamment sur les Né-Moldus, les obligeant à être recensés, et confisquant leurs baguettes; ou sur les Créatures, donnant par exemple à Greyback et sa meute de Loup-Garous plein pouvoir. La répression était violente et le pays était entré dans une nouvelle ère de terreur. Ron et Hermione avaient rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix et se battaient contre le régime. Leurs retrouvailles avec Harry furent bruyantes, d'un côté parce qu'ils lui hurlèrent dessus pour sa disparition et son silence, puis parce qu'ils pleurèrent et le serrèrent dans leurs bras en criant qu'il leur avait manqué. Remus l'accueillit d'une longue embrassade, avant de lui apprendre son engagement avec l'Auror Nymphadora Tonks, qui attendait leur enfant. Quand Remus lui demanda d'être le parrain, Harry voulut protester, jusqu'à ce que Tonks le fasse taire d'un 'Tu es le louveteau de Remus, bien évidemment que tu es digne d'être le protecteur de mon bébé, Harry ! N'ose pas dire le contraire, ou je me glisserai dans ta chambre avec la tête de Rogue !' La menace souleva quelques rires et Harry accepta humblement.

Cinq mois plus tard, Harry et son escouade avaient détruit tous les Horcruxes dans la nature. Il ne restait plus que Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort et Harry. Le jeune Auror savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de détruire le serpent sans avoir l'occasion d'étudier les sortilèges qui protégeaient la bête. Tout à fait conscient que parmi tous ses amis et confrères Aurors, il était le seul que rien ne retenait, qu'il devait de toute façon à la fin mourir pour que l'âme de Voldemort attachée à lui soit détruite, il était par conséquent le seul à devoir être sacrifié pour cette mission. Il parla à chacun des hommes dans l'équipe, expliquant calmement son raisonnement. Les Aurors acceptèrent à contrecoeur, deux d'entre eux avaient des enfants et malgré la maturité d'Harry, ils avaient fini par le considérer comme le leur. Ils promirent à Harry de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand le temps viendrait, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait le garçon devant eux. Avant de transplaner, il leur confia sa baguette et ne leur dit que 'Donnez-la à Remus et dites-lui que…' il ravala de la salive pour se donner de la contenance, 'Dites à Remus que je suis désolé, ils vont devoir trouver un autre parrain'

Harry avait transplané au milieu du Hall du ministère de la Magie. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se manifester, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair parla pour lui et plusieurs sortilèges de Stupéfixion l'assommèrent pour de bon. Il fut conduit au pied de Voldemort lui-même. L'homme à face de serpent se moqua de lui, se moqua de la prophétie, se moqua de ses parents et lui demanda où Harry était passé durant ces années, déclarant qu'il avait eu peur de lui faire face. Aucune de ses remarques n'eut de réponse. Énervé, Voldemort déclara qu'il allait le briser avant de le tuer, que jusqu'à ce qu'Harry supplie d'être délivré de ses tourments, il ne serait pas satisfait.

Ainsi commencèrent de longs mois de torture. Si Harry parvenait à protéger son esprit grâce aux barrières de l'Occlumancie, les _Doloris_ poussaient ses nerfs à leur limite, les _Sectumsempra_ découpaient sa chair en douloureuses traînées de sang, les maléfices d'Aveuglement le rendaient sans défense face à ses bourreaux, les Sortilèges Cuisants faisaient brûler des parties de son corps, le rendant incapable de les utiliser pendant des jours… Quand ils se lassaient des sortilèges, les Mangemorts passaient aux méthodes moldues. Ils gravaient dans sa peau avec leur couteau des insultes qu'ils lui lançaient au visage. 'Monstre', 'Couard' et 'Faible'. Trois mots à jamais inscrits dans sa chair. Bellatrix Lestrange aimait utiliser le fouet, laisser ses propres marques sur le corps du Survivant. Elle disait souvent aimer le bruit du claquement du cuir sur sa peau, les lignes blanchâtres qui en restaient après quelques jours... Fenrir Greyback, quant à lui, préférait le battre avec ses poings, casser ses os jusqu'à lui arracher des larmes. Il allait parfois jusqu'à le mettre nu et se moquer de lui et de sa faiblesse, ses griffes de loup sorties laissant des traînées sanglantes. Harry avait d'ailleurs gardé du loup-garou un souvenir particulièrement vivace.

Jamais aucun Mangemort ne le toucha avec l'intention de le violer. Harry fut soulagé de ce simple détail. Surtout quand il savait qu'un seul rapport sexuel avec un loup-garou pouvait conduire à la lycanthropie s'ils en ressentaient l'envie. Il adorait Remus, mais il n'était pas aussi courageux que lui pour savoir vivre avec la malédiction de se transformer en loup assoiffé de sang. Peut-être n'avait-il pas totalement échappé à la malédiction, mais le pire lui avait été épargné.

Quand ils découvrirent son don d'empathie, ils lui faisaient toucher les objets-mêmes avec lesquels il se faisait torturer, l'obligeant à se voir humilié et rabaissé. Quand ils le touchaient, Harry ressentait leur plaisir pervers et sadique, ce qui aurait pu le faire vomir, s'il avait eu de quoi remettre. Mais si l'esprit d'Harry était mis à rude épreuve, il ne se brisait toujours pas.

Pas une seule fois durant ces trois mois Harry ne parla. Quand il ouvrait la bouche, il ne laissait sortir que des sons inarticulés, des cris de bête blessée et des sanglots qu'il avait appris à ne plus retenir. Il dépensait tout son temps et son énergie à étudier les boucliers entourant le serpent, la seule chose qui le maintenait encore en vie était sa mission. Son ultime mission.

Il découvrit un allié surprenant en la personne de Draco, traité comme un vulgaire elfe de maison par les autres Mangemorts depuis que son père était mort à Azkaban. Son ancien rival prenait le temps de venir le voir pour lui glisser des potions contre la douleur ou pour laver ses blessures, tout en se moquant plus ou moins gentiment de lui pour donner à cette situation une impression de normalité. Harry ne lui répondait jamais, mais s'assurait que Draco comprenne qu'il lui était reconnaissant. Le jour où Harry réussit à briser le dernier charme qui entourait Nagini, il agrippa le bras de Draco et se hissa à son oreille 'Va… à… Poudlard… Préviens… les… Horcruxes… Détruits. Préviens… FBI… Va !'

L'instant d'après, Draco avait disparu, en bon Serpentard qu'il était, et avait quitté le Manoir pour transplaner à Poudlard et faire comme Harry lui avait ordonné (même s'il niait encore aujourd'hui avoir jamais obéi à un Potter. Non mais !) Quand les Mangemorts vinrent le chercher plus tard ce jour-là, Harry les accueillit avec un sourire ensanglanté. Arrivé aux pieds de Voldemort, comme à chaque fois, il profita de la distraction de son ennemi pour lancer son seul et unique sortilège qu'il eut accompli sans baguette vers Nagini : 'AVADA KEDAVRA'. Il n'entendit que le hurlement de souffrance de la part de Voldemort avant de voir une lumière verte courir vers lui. Après, tout fut plongé dans le noir.

Quand il se réveilla, il était à l'extérieur, sa peau nue mordue par le froid. Il distinguait vaguement la voix de Voldemort qui narguait une foule devant lui, exhibant le corps de leur Sauveur en sang et humilié. Harry n'était en contact avec personne à ce moment, mais il savait qu'en face d'eux se trouvaient ses amis, aussi bien d'Outre-manche que d'Outre-Atlantique si Draco avait su les prévenir à temps. Il se demanda vaguement si le Sortilège de la Mort avait vraiment fonctionné. Mais quand il chercha à tâtons dans son esprit la connexion qui le liait à Voldemort et constata son absence, il dut furieusement se retenir à lâcher un cri de victoire. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, l'atmosphère autour de lui avait changé et des sorts étaient échangés. Son corps fut brutalement lâché et il en profita pour rouler loin de l'affrontement et se rendre compte de la situation. Ce ne fut que grâce à sa volonté et à l'adrénaline qu'il réussit à se lever et à rejoindre les Aurors américains qu'il avait reconnus. Ils l'accueillirent avec des visages mortifiés et heureux à la fois, comme s'il venait de voir un mort revenir à la vie… ce qui était le cas. On lui transfigura une roche en robe pour se couvrir avant qu'il ne se lance dans la bataille à leurs côtés. Il se retrouva un instant aux côtés de Remus qui ne fit que lui sourire en lui tendant sa baguette et en disant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas mort, que Teddy, son fils, avait toujours son parrain. Harry tourna la tête pour éviter un _Diffindo_ et quand il se retourna, Lupin avait continué son chemin. Finalement il fut de nouveau confronté à Voldemort. Cette fois-ci ils n'échangèrent pas de provocations, pas de menaces, ils s'engagèrent directement dans un ballet de sortilèges rapides et violents. Ils ne remarquèrent pas qu'autour d'eux un cercle s'était formé et que la plupart des duels s'étaient interrompus pour observer le leur. Ce fut finalement une légère distraction de Voldemort qui offrit à Harry l'occasion qu'il attendait. Voldemort mourut avant même de s'en rendre compte, son corps serpentin s'écrasa sur le sol dur de Poudlard sans aucun artifice. Pendant un instant, plus personne ne bougea, puis les Mangemorts et la meute de Greyback, les alliés de Voldemort, transplanèrent ou s'enfuirent en courant les uns après les autres, comprenant que la bataille avait été perdue. Malheureusement, ils réussirent à n'attraper que les Mangemorts de bas rangs et quelques-uns du cercle Privé, alors qu'ils essayaient de récupérer le corps de leur Seigneur. Pour éviter d'autres problèmes, Harry le fit disparaître d'un _Incendio._ Le corps de son ennemi disparut dans les flammes. Tout était fini.

Ron et Hermione étaient morts. Ginny et Luna étaient mortes. Severus, qui avait enfin prouvé à la fin quel était sa véritable allégeance, avait protégé Fred Weasley et était mort en le protégeant sous la baguette d'Augustus Rookwood. Des Aurors, anglais et américains, étaient morts. Mais le pire de tout : Remus et Tonks, qui venait juste d'avoir un fils, un fils dont Harry était le parrain, étaient morts.

Harry retourna aux États-Unis. Plus rien ne le retenait en Angleterre. Il invita la mère de Tonks, Andromeda, à s'installer aux États-Unis avec lui. Il voulait être pour Teddy, ce que Sirius n'avait pu être pour lui que pour deux courtes années. La grand-mère accepta, mais refusa de partager une maison avec 'un jeune célibataire qui a encore toute la vie devant lui'. Il allait les voir au moins une fois par semaine pour passer du temps avec son neveu et aider Andromeda dans la vie de tous les jours.

Il changea officiellement de nom pour continuer à avoir une vie plus tranquille (ou au moins loin des médias). Harry James Black devint officiellement le plus jeune Auror dans les bureaux du FBI en juillet 1998. Quatre ans plus tard, le FBI accueillit Draco Black, jeune Maître des Potions (lui aussi avait dû changer de nom pour sa sécurité, et pour le plus grand déplaisir de Harry et lui ils partageaient à présent leurs noms). Depuis lors, Draco était devenu son meilleur ami, même si d'un point de vue extérieur, ils se disputaient plus qu'autre chose. Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure.

Non seulement son don en Legilimancie et son empathie-à-contact, mais également ses compétences en duel aussi bien sorcier que moldu et les cicatrices sur son visage qui racontaient sa captivité avec Voldemort, lui valurent le respect des autres Aurors et une promotion à peine deux ans après être entré chez les Aurors. On lui confia le commandement d'une escouade de nombreuses fois, souvent lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une opération en coopération avec des Moldus, et il prouva bien vite qu'il était plus que digne du poste d'Auror Spécial en chef, accrédité pour travailler seul ou pour être à la tête d'une équipe d'Aurors. Si ça dérangeait quelqu'un qu'une personne aussi jeune les dirige, Harry les avait vite fait changés d'avis (parfois ils avaient la tête un peu dure, mais quelques coups de poings et des arguments bien placés avaient su régler les protestations.) Il avait fêté en juillet son neuvième anniversaire d'années de service… Il y avait de quoi se sentir vieux.

"À quoi tu penses, Black, avec ce petit regard nostalgique ?"

"Que ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je te supporte."

"Cinq ans que _JE_ te supporte ! Et personne pour me plaindre," dit Draco avec cette grimace méprisante qui était la marque des Malefoy.

"C'est parce que personne ne veut te plaindre, Draco. Tu mérites juste qu'on te botte le cu–"

"Black !" Harry sursauta avant d'avoir fini sa phrase et se leva d'un bond, renversant une pile de dossiers avec un juron. "Dans mon bureau."

"Oui, monsieur !" Il foudroya du regard son ami blond qui ricanait et suivit le directeur des Aurors à son bureau privatif. Algrey Parker était un afro-américain d'une cinquantaine d'années, grand et sévère. Il avait été l'instructeur d'Harry en duel sorcier et lui avait enseigné le tir. Parker se montrait toujours juste envers ses Aurors et avait discrètement aidé Harry à s'occuper de l'opposition qui s'était soulevée à sa promotion.

Harry s'assit sur une des deux chaises en face du bureau de Parker après que lui-même s'était assis. Après quelques secondes à observer le visage de son supérieur, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il avait l'air fatigué et inquiet. Cependant Harry se retint d'utiliser la Légilimancie ou de toucher 'par inadvertance' Parker pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait. D'une part la Legilimancie était considérée comme _à la limite_ de la Magie Noire, d'autre part, enlever ses gants pour toucher Parker ne serait pas très discret.

_Dommage._

"Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ?" demanda Harry alors que le silence s'éternisait.

"Que sais-tu des affaires en cours en Angleterre, Black ?"

"J'ai contact avec des amis, mais nous ne nous envoyons que de rares hiboux," dit Harry en pensant à Molly et Arthur Weasley, les parents de son meilleur ami décédé, qui avaient perdu leurs deux plus jeunes enfants dans la guerre. Il avait un peu plus de contact avec les jumeaux, qui avaient ouverts des succursales de _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ aux USA. Ils passaient à l'occasion dans son appartement, mais malheureusement Harry vivait plus au bureau que chez lui. Avec Bill et Charlie, cependant, il n'avait quasiment aucune nouvelle. Mais cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. "Il y a eu un problème ?"

"Une évasion en masse d'Azkaban, aussi bien du quartier de haute sécurité que de la plus basse. Malgré l'incompétence de leur Ministère," Harry couvrit son rire par une fausse toux. "les Aurors anglais ont su rattraper un certain nombre des évadés."

"Un _certain_ nombre… Laissez-moi deviner, il nous reste à nous occuper des plus doux et inoffensifs ?"

Parker le regarda avec désapprobation, alors qu'Harry penchait légèrement la tête et écarquillait légèrement ses deux grands yeux verts de façon à avoir l'air innocent. L'homme gloussa.

"Mmh… Étonnant que tu aies encore un accent so _British_ alors que tu as tellement de dédain pour ce pays." Harry lui rendit un regard irrité. Il était embêté de ne pas avoir réussi à se débarrasser de son accent, malgré les années qu'il avait passées aux USA. Cette fois-ci, Parker éclata franchement de rire, avant de redevenir sérieux.

"Non, British mis à part, la situation est plus grave qu'ils voudraient nous le faire croire. Comme tu le sais, l'influence des Mangemorts a grandement diminué, mais n'a pas disparu malgré la disparition de Tu-Sais-Qui et les années." Le jeune homme hocha de la tête. Il était le mieux placer pour le savoir, lui et Draco avaient dû changer de nom pour cette raison. Ça, et les paparazzis qui voulaient une interview avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. "Malheureusement la dernière évasion a permis à quelques-uns des plus dangereux ex-Mangemorts de s'échapper, et à vraisemblablement rejoindre un des derniers cercles de résistance."

"Avons-nous une liste des évadés ?" Parker soupira profondément avant de lui tendre un gros dossier.

_Génial, tout ce que je préfère…_ pensa le jeune Auror en l'acceptant et le feuilletant rapidement.

"Nous avons demandé tous les dossiers pour être parés à toute éventualité," ajouta Parker alors que le visage de son protégé pâlissait. "Ça ne va pas, Harry ?"

Harry souleva soudainement la tête, surpris d'entendre son supérieur l'appeler par son prénom, avant de reprendre contenance et de dissimuler ses émotions derrière un masque impassible.

"Tout va bien, juste…" Il avala péniblement sa salive. "Juste quelques têtes connues que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir."

"Je sais que c'est difficile, Black, mais tu es celui qui les connais le mieux, tu es le mieux placé pour les traquer."

"Aucun problème, monsieur. Je suis toujours prêt à débarrasser le monde de ces monstres. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous vouliez me demander ?"

"À vrai dire, oui. As-tu déjà entendu parler du BAU ?"

" _Behavioral Analysis Unit_ , le Département des Sciences du Comportement ? Oui je les connais, pourquoi ?"

"À partir de demain, tu travailles avec eux."


	3. Rencontres et secrets

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, BAU – 12 janvier_

Le Dr Spencer Reid poussa un autre soupir. Il plongea son nez dans son gobelet de café avant de le sortir, froncé. Soupirant une _nouvelle_ fois, le jeune profiler se leva de son bureau pour aller jeter le café devenu froid et se resservir une nouvelle tasse. Quand il revint, Morgan le fixait d'un air inquiet.

Spencer, malgré ses vingt-six ans, était le benjamin de l'équipe, et traité comme tel. Sa peau d'habitude claire, était aujourd'hui d'un blanc maladif, et ses grands yeux noisette étaient rouges et cernés. Il déplaçait son long mètre quatre-vingt-trois lentement, mais si cela était avec grâce en temps normal, ça semblait être actuellement par nécessité. Et dans le cas où ses collègues auraient encore été trop aveugles pour voir les signes physiques, entendre Reid soupirer autant de fois en cinq minutes était suffisant pour se rendre compte que quelque chose embêtait le petit génie.

"Ok, Pretty Boy, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" finit par demander le métis.

Morgan s'était appuyé contre le bureau de Reid, fixant le plus jeune dans les yeux, les bras croisés. Les années de service à la police avaient appris à Derek Morgan à savoir se montrer intimidant sans avoir l'air _trop_ agressif. Mais Reid était trop fatigué pour se laisser faire et se contenta de contourner Morgan pour se rasseoir.

"Tu n'as pas des dossiers à faire ? En sachant que chaque dossier te prend quarante minutes à être complété et classé, qu'il te reste exactement douze dossiers, tu as encore quatre heures de travail devant toi," déclara le docteur avec un 'alors laisse-moi tranquille' sous-entendu. Morgan fronça les sourcils.

"Reid, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose, tu as l'air d'un mort-vivant et ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre d'être aussi… mmh… agressif."

"Je croyais que c'était interdit de se profiler dans l'équipe !"

"C'est ce que je voulais dire," dit Morgan en se relevant du bureau, satisfait d'avoir prouvé son point de vue. "Depuis quand tu es aussi tendu et susceptible ?"

"Tu sais que tu peux nous en parler Reid," ajouta gentiment Emily qui avait observé la conversation depuis son bureau.

Reid finit par abandonner et se reprit à soupirer.

"Ça fait un moment que je ne dors pas bien. Je fais des… rêves."

"Quel genre de rêves ?" demanda Emily en approchant sa chaise des deux hommes.

"Un rêve sur un petit garçon qui habitait à côté de chez moi."

"Et ? Quel est le problème ?"

"Je promets à chaque fois à ma mère de ne pas l'oublier, parce qu'il a besoin de moi, que je suis son ami, mais à chaque fois que je me réveille, impossible de me rappeler de son prénom. Je l'ai complètement oublié ! Et impossible de m'en rappeler !"

"Ce genre de choses arrive à tout le monde, Reid," le calma le métis.

"Pas à moi. Enfin, normalement."

"Et tu es certain que ce n'est pas juste ça : un rêve ?" demanda Prentiss.

"Non, c'est un souvenir, j'en suis sûr. Mon cerveau tente de m'envoyer un message. Un message vieux de vingt ans."

"Vieux de vingt ans, vilain Reid, je ne savais pas que tu craquais pour les personnes plus âgées ! Je t'aurais approché plus tôt si j'avais su," intervint Penelope Garcia, la technicienne du BAU avec une moue joueuse sur les lèvres alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers pour rejoindre ses amis et collègues au bureau de Reid.

"Quoi ? Mais je– Pas du tout ! En fait– " bafouilla Reid en rougissant.

Morgan lâcha un sifflement impressionné après avoir constaté l'apparence à couper le souffle de Penelope. "Dis donc, Baby Girl, qui est le chanceux que tu veux rendre aveugle par cet étalage de beauté ?"

Penelope s'était dépassée aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux blonds avaient été réunis en deux couettes dans lesquelles on distinguait des mèches d'une couleur rose bonbon. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge vif qui allait avec la robe violette et écarlate qu'elle portait. Sur le gilet vert pomme qu'elle avait enfilé trônait une énorme broche en forme de fleur d'où s'échappaient des papillons en tissus montés sur des fils de fer. Elle gloussa de plaisir.

"Harry Black, voyons !"

"Le nouveau superviseur _senior_ ? Il arrive aujourd'hui ?" Morgan fit une grimace. "C'est _lui_ que tu essaies d'impressionner ? Baby Girl, il est certainement trop vieux pour qui que ce soit, j'ai entendu dire qu'il a travaillé avec Rossi et Hotch !"

"Je ne serais pas contre un homme d'expérience," sourit Garcia avec un air faussement pensif.

"Harry Black… Ce ne serait pas celui qui dirigeait l'équipe d'intervention lors de la prise d'otages à Washington il y a trois ans ?" Prentiss demanda d'un air intéressé. "Il fait partie du département des Affaires Spéciales, non ?"

"C'est exact," intervint Reid, également intéressé. "Mais je pensais qu'il n'arrivait pas avant deux semaines," termina-t-il, confus.

"Changement de programme, JJ a vu les caisses s'accumuler dans son bureau hier soir et je suis en quelque sorte tombée _par hasard_ sur un message de sa part à Hotch qui annonçait son arrivée pour aujourd'hui !"

"Par 'hasard', vraiment, Baby Girl ?"

"Oh chut, toi ! Alors, qui veut venir avec moi pour voir à quoi ressemble son bureau ?" proposa la technicienne excitée.

Morgan et Emily acceptèrent immédiatement. Reid hésita.

"Je ne sais pas… Rappelez-vous ce qui s'est passé avec Rossi la dernière fois…"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Reid, nous allons garder les volets ouverts pour le voir arriver," le rassura Emily, mais Reid était trop traumatisé pour se laisser convaincre. Il les laissa pour aller se resservir une tasse de café qu'il allait peut-être enfin pouvoir boire.

Le bureau de leur nouveau membre était à côté de celui de Rossi, mais était beaucoup plus petit. Les murs étaient d'un rouge bordeaux, soulignés par des arabesques ocre tendant vers le doré. Le bureau était en merisier, un bois légèrement rougeâtre qui allait de pair avec l'atmosphère chaleureuse. Sa chaise était spartiate en comparaison : elle ne semblait pas être confortable et n'était pas mobile comme celles de leurs bureaux. La bibliothèque, au lieu d'être remplie de livres, était occupée par des fardes de dossiers. Il y avait très peu d'effets personnels déjà déballés, mais sur le bureau se trouvaient quelques photos d'un jeune garçon et d'une femme d'âge mûr. Aucune photo de l'agent en question. Quand Morgan alla vérifier le contenu des trois caisses restantes, il ne trouva que des dossiers.

"Eh bien il n'a pas l'air d'avoir une grande vie sociale," commenta-t-il après la dernière caisse. "Quelqu'un arrive !"

Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir un jeune homme de petite carrure avec des cheveux noirs en bataille contrôlés par l'utilisation d'un peu de gel, lutter pour ouvrir la porte en verre du BAU avec deux caisses dans les bras. Prentiss se précipita pour aller ouvrir la porte et Morgan soulagea le pauvre hère d'une de ses caisses. Garcia observait la scène depuis le bureau.

"Merci beaucoup, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir finir par déposer les caisses et je m'imaginais mal les soulever de nouveau, après," déclara le plus petit homme avec un lourd accent anglais et un petit rire gêné.

Derek sentit quelque chose se rebeller en lui, comme si ça voulait sortir et exploser. Il réfréna cette colère soudaine et inexpliquée pour observer le jeune homme qu'il venait de délester d'une caisse.

 _Probablement un stagiaire_ , pensa le métis.

"Pas de souci, petit. Tu veux que je t'aide à la porter quelque part ?"

Le garçon le fixa un moment, apparemment vexé du surnom, mais ravala sa fierté avant d'indiquer de la tête la pièce qu'ils espionnaient tout à l'heure. "Dans le bureau, là-bas. Encore une caisse et après j'ai fini !"

Reid retourna à ce moment-là à sa place et se figea à la vue du jeune homme, comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. L'instant d'après, il avait fait demi-tour et s'était réfugié à côté de la machine à café. Morgan échangea un regard avec Prentiss. Ils suivirent le stagiaire qui n'avait rien vu de la scène.

"Tu as dû porter toutes ces caisses jusqu'ici ?" demanda-t-elle avec un froncement des sourcils. "Je connais un certain nouvel agent qui fait une mauvaise première impression." Elle pinça les lèvres d'un air sévère.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" dit le petit homme l'air confus. Il salua Garcia dans le bureau d'un signe de tête puis déposa sa caisse à côté de celle de Morgan.

Le stagiaire était même plus petit que la technicienne du BAU, constata Morgan, intérieurement amusé. Le gamin ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, il effectuait sûrement un stage dans la logistique et était devenu le larbin de l'étage auquel il avait été affecté. Il avait trois vilaines cicatrices qui commençaient au milieu de sa pommette et descendaient en lignes obliques jusqu'à la fin de sa mâchoire, boursouflées et blanchies par le temps. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant, remarqua Prentiss, et son corps, s'il était petit et d'apparence fragile, révéla une musculature nerveuse lorsqu'il s'étira après l'effort. Garcia nota qu'il portait des gants noirs en cuir qui détonaient sur sa chemise vert bouteille à longue manche et son jean. Elle aimait bien ce côté mignon mêlé à une once de danger.

"Mais où étais-tu caché tout ce temps, mon petit elfe ?" dit-elle en lui collant deux bises. Le stagiaire se raidit à son contact, mais lui envoya un petit sourire appréciateur quand elle s'éloigna. "Je m'appelle Penelope Garcia, mon mignon, si jamais un méchant agent essaie encore de t'obliger à faire ses corvées, envoie-le-moi, je le punirai !"

"Er… merci ? Alors vous êtes des profilers, c'est ça ?"

"À vrai dire," le corrigea Morgan, peut-être un peu plus durement que nécessaire. Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond avec lui, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il ressentait une étrange hostilité pour le garçon. "Prentiss et moi sommes profilers et la délicieuse créature ici est notre analyste technicienne."

"Et… hum… qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?" fit le stagiaire en se mordillant la lèvre.

"Tu me donnes envie de rejouer avec mes poupées," dit sans réfléchir Garcia, faisant ouvrir la bouche du jeune homme sous le choc.

"Ce que Garcia essaie de dire," la sauva Prentiss "c'est que nous avons un nouveau membre qui arrive aujourd'hui et que nous essayons de voir quelle genre de personne il est en observant son bureau."

Le jeune homme eut l'air amusé. "On peut faire ça avec le profilage ?"

"Oui ! Par exemple, la couleur rouge des murs indique une personnalité active, voire agressive avec une tendance à l'impulsivité et à la naïveté," offrit Morgan, ce qui fit rire le stagiaire et il murmura quelque chose ayant un rapport avec un griffon et de l'or.

"Le fait qu'il ait des photos de sa famille mais ne figure sur aucune, démontre qu'il est proche d'elle, mais s'estime indigne d'en faire partie. Il a peur d'entacher le bonheur de sa famille par sa présence. Il a probablement un passé très lourd qui lui a laissé des séquelles, ce qui n'est pas étonnant pour un agent de son rang. Mais vu le nombre de photos, il adore son fils" poursuivit Prentiss. Le jeune homme avait perdu son sourire et eut l'air mal à l'aise.

"Le nombre de caisses de dossiers implique qu'il est très investi dans son travail, voire de trop. À première vue on pourrait croire qu'ils ne sont pas classés, mais en jetant un coup d'œil, ils sont rangés par ordre alphabétique et comporte des signets et des notes, ce qui prouve qu'il passe du temps à travailler et vu le manque d'objets personnels, il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps à faire autre chose" termina le métis.

Finalement le stagiaire se composa une figure neutre.

"Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait autant en apprendre sur quelqu'un par d'aussi simples petites choses… C'est impressionnant. Et votre travail consiste en quoi exactement, mademoiselle Garcia ?"

" _Mademoiselle Garcia_ " répéta celle-ci en imitant son accent anglais avec délice. "J'effectue des recherches grâce à mon ordinateur, aussi bien pour établir une liste de suspects que pour chercher des informations particulières sur une personne choisie."

"On sait faire tout ça avec un ordinateur ? Fascinant !" commenta le garçon aux cheveux noirs, sincèrement intéressé.

Garcia gloussa, sous le charme du British jusqu'à ce qu'Hotch et Rossi, attirés par les bruits, viennent jusqu'au bureau.

"Oh ! Bonjour Agent Hotchner, ravi de vous revoir à nouveau" le salua le jeune homme en allant lui serrer la main, serrant ensuite celle du plus vieux profiler. "Agent Rossi. Votre équipe me faisait une démonstration de leurs compétences de profilage et je dois avouer que c'est ahurissant, même s'ils ont sauté sur certaines conclusions."

"Agent Black, bienvenue au BAU. Je suis sûr que vos compétences nous seront également d'une très grande aide," lui répondit Hotch, imperturbable.

"Attendez, Hotch, vous avez dit 'Agent Black' ?" s'exclama Morgan d'une voix rauque.

À côté de lui, Prentiss et Garcia avaient l'air tout aussi surprises. Prentiss avait pâli de mortification, pendant que Garcia avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Rossi eut un petit rire discret. Apparemment, l'agent Black avait déjà frappé. Le jeune homme eut un lent sourire satisfait contenant un brin de cynisme.

"C'est vrai, j'ai oublié de me présenter. Agent Spécial Superviseur Senior Harry Black, à la personnalité impulsive et active, et effectivement terriblement naïf; dont le _filleul_ va fêter son dixième anniversaire et vit paisiblement avec sa grand-mère; malheureusement complètement accro à son boulot et dont les _objets personnels_ se trouvent dans sa dernière caisse laissée à son ancien bureau, prouvant que, oui, il a une vie sociale. Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Agent Spécial Derek Morgan, Agent Spécial Emily Prentiss et Analyste Technicienne Penelope Garcia. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, mais il me reste une caisse à transporter." Et sur un dernier sourire railleur, il sortit de son bureau et du BAU, sous les regards médusés des trois agents piégés.

Prentiss avait l'air de s'être fait tirer dessus. "C'est encore _pire_ qu'avec Rossi !" De s'être fait tirer dessus _deux_ fois.

"Superviseur Senior ? Mais comment un gamin peut-il être senior ? Et puis, est-ce qu'il est même seulement _américain_?" lança Morgan, encore sous le choc.

Rossi ricana et même Hotch eut un sourire en coin. "Vous allez vite vous rendre compte que Black n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il piège des agents de ce bureau, alors ne soyez pas trop déprimés d'être tombés dans le panneau."

"Je me rappelle même l'avoir envoyé chercher le café," avoua Rossi avec une certaine honte encore teintée d'amusement face à la mine déconfite des quatre plus jeunes. "Ne vous laissez pas avoir par son apparence innocente, c'est un véritable démon."

JJ débarqua dans le bureau. "Nous avons une affaire ! …Pourquoi êtes-vous tous dans le bureau de l'agent Black ?"

Rossi et Hotch eurent un sourire narquois, Morgan et Prentiss grognèrent tandis que Garcia ne put que rougir d'embarras.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Harry remontait avec la dernière caisse –plus petite que les autres, lui permettant de la porter sous le bras – qui contenait ses dernières photos, son Vif d'Or, ses bouquins et carnets de notes personnelles sur les dernières années qui avaient tous été ensorcelés pour avoir l'air inoffensif aux yeux des Moldus, et le vieux jeu d'échecs sorcier de Ron qu'il lui avait légué à sa mort.

Il se surprit à ricaner en songeant à l'horreur inscrite sur les visages de ceux qu'il avait piégés. Harry ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il était beaucoup plus petit que la moyenne des agents et même s'il était âgé d'un an de plus que Reid, il faisait plus jeune et plus fragile. Mais il refusait de voir ça comme un défaut et l'utilisait à son avantage, pour faire croire qu'il était par exemple le maillon faible d'une équipe et profiter du fait qu'on le sous-estime. Ou alors, pour se faire passer pour un stagiaire et récolter des informations de premier choix.

Il gloussa de nouveau.

Il avait été surpris par les membres du BAU. Ils étaient tous plus grands que lui (ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise). Il avait apprécié l'élégance professionnelle qui se dégageait d'Emily Prentiss, ses longs cheveux noirs coiffés à la perfection, dans son costume gris. Il avait lu dans son dossier qu'elle avait beaucoup voyagé, avec sa mère diplomate.

Penelope Garcia, elle, l'avait d'abord décontenancé avec son attitude extravertie et excentrique qui lui rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie Luna Lovegood. Il avait été horrifié lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé, mais le contact ne lui avait apporté qu'excitation, sympathie et une étrange possessivité. Son empathie lui avait permis de se sentir immédiatement proche de l'analyste, et il était réellement fasciné par les ordinateurs : il était lui-même tout simplement incapable de les utiliser pour autre chose qu'Internet et les jeux de cartes. Apprendre toutes les possibilités que l'appareil offrait était une perspective excitante.

Le seul sur lequel Harry n'arrivait pas à se faire une réelle opinion était Derek Morgan. Il l'avait dominé de sa taille, vaguement intimidant avec son crâne rasé et son tee-shirt qui soulignait sa musculature faite pour coller des raclées. Pourtant, le métis avait fait preuve de gentillesse, offrant son aide pour porter les caisses. Mais il y avait quelque chose de rude et brutal en lui qui mettait le jeune sorcier mal à l'aise. Sa réaction face à la révélation de son identité avait été la plus drôle de toutes, bien qu'elle eût été plutôt agressive. Harry avait également sentit un fier grondement monter. Instinctivement, son loup intérieur ne semblait pas aimer l'agent métis.

Oui, les trois cicatrices sur sa joue venant de Fenrir Greyback, le même loup-garou qui avait transformé Remus Lupin, son parrain, lui avaient laissé un petit souvenir. À l'image de Bill, les griffes du loup-garou ne lui avaient pas transmis la lycanthropie, juste certains instincts qui allaient avec. Par exemple, l'envie de viande augmentait à l'approche de la pleine lune, ou alors les instincts protecteurs qu'il ressentait envers Teddy, son filleul lui-même mi-loup-garou qui souffrait des mêmes problèmes que lui. Ils avaient formé une petite meute rien qu'à deux et comme Remus l'avait fait avec lui, il appelait le jeune garçon affectueusement 'louveteau'. Ils allaient toujours courir les nuits de pleine lune, car s'ils ne se transformaient pas, l'appel de la lune et de l'air sauvage n'en était pas moins présent. Ou comme ici, son loup le mettait en garde contre certaines personnes. Et s' _il_ n'aimait pas Derek Morgan, Harry n'allait pas le contredire : il avait appris à faire confiance à son instinct.

Revoir Hotch, dans son costume impeccable, la figure impassible, l'avait fait sourire. Il y avait des choses qui ne changeaient pas. Rossi, le profiler senior, d'un autre côté, semblait plus ouvert, moins centré sur lui-même que lorsqu'il avait fait sa connaissance des années plus tôt. Harry avait lu un de ses bouquins et avait apprécié le ton sur lequel le profiler parlait de ses anciennes affaires. Ils étaient deux Moldus très expérimentés et compétents qu'Harry appréciait beaucoup, malgré le court laps de temps où ils avaient travaillé ensemble. Dommage qu'il était obligé de garder sa magie secrète, il n'aimait pas mentir aux gens intelligents. Il était même certain qu'Hotch se doutait de quelque chose, mais l'homme n'avait jamais rien dit.

Les seules rencontres restantes étaient Jennifer Jareau, l'agent de liaison avec les médias, et Spencer Reid. Il redoutait ce dernier. Parker avait dû le _rassurer_ (au plus grand amusement de son supérieur et à sa plus grande honte) qu'après le sortilège d'Amnésie et les vingt années de séparation, Spencer, son seul et unique ami d'enfance en dehors des araignées, ne se _rappellerait pas_ de lui. Ça l'avait autant apaisé qu'attristé. Mais une fois l' _Oubliettes_ jeté, seul un sorcier puissant était capable d'enlever le verrou, et Harry n'était pas prêt à risquer le secret du Monde Sorcier pour ses désirs égoïstes…

 _Du moins pas pour le moment_ , dit la petite voix de sa conscience qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Draco.

Harry fut salué à l'entrée du BAU par une resplendissante femme blonde qui faisait _enfin_ la même taille que lui. Elle lui décocha un sourire en serrant la main libre qu'il lui tendit, grimaçant ensuite discrètement à cause de la sensation du cuir de ses gants.

"Agent Black, je suis Jennifer Jareau, l'agent de liaison du BAU. Je suis désolée, mais vous n'aurez pas le temps de déballer vos caisses, notre prochaine affaire nous a déjà été communiquée," dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Enchanté, Agent Jareau. Ne vous inquiétez pas," dit-il en marchant avec elle jusqu'à son bureau, "je ne suis pas là pour être une gêne, et si cela implique laisser mon bureau en désordre et retarder son rangement de plusieurs jours, je suis votre homme !"

La femme haussa les sourcils d'amusement. "S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi JJ," à quoi il lui offrit qu'elle l'appelle simplement Black. Après qu'il eut déposé la caisse et fermé son bureau à clé, elle l'invita à la suivre jusqu'à la salle de conférence.

"Tout le monde, voici l'agent Harry Black. Black, voici les agents Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, le Dr Spencer Reid et notre analyste technicienne Penelope Garcia. Je crois que vous connaissez déjà l'agent David Rossi et notre chef d'unité, l'agent Aaron Hotchner."

Harry resta figé l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur la figure de Spencer. Même assis, on voyait qu'il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, voire plus. Son visage avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance que le sorcier avait connues, mais jamais il n'aurait pu le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait toujours de grands yeux noisette et des cheveux caramel mi-longs qu'il remettait, comme à l'époque, nerveusement derrière son oreille. Harry cacha son émoi derrière un sourire un peu faible, espérant que sa pause n'avait pas été remarquée.

"J'ai déjà rencontré les autres membres de l'équipe; je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Dr Reid." Harry ne sourit pas cette fois-ci quand Morgan, Prentiss et Garcia eurent l'air gênés. Il tentait plutôt grâce à l'Occlumancie de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il porta inconsciemment sa main au holster à côté de celui de son pistolet qui contenait sa baguette, rendu invisible par un Charme de Désillusionnement. Le contact familier le calma un peu.

"Moi de même, monsieur," répondit un non-prolifique Reid, à la surprise de tous.

"Reid est notre génie, il a un QI de 187 et possède une mémoire eidétique. Il a effectué trois doctorats en Mathématiques, Chimie et Ingénierie," l'informa JJ, sentant la tension dans l'atmosphère.

"Impressionnant" Harry tenta d'avoir l'air surpris, mais il ne l'était pas vraiment. Spencer avait toujours été un gamin extraordinaire, et s'il en était admiratif, il n'était pas étonné de ses exploits. Depuis tout petit déjà, Spencer avait été différent, un peu comme Harry. C'était pour ça qu'ils avaient été aussi proches.

Il prit place en face de Spencer, à côté de Prentiss qui lui jeta un coup d'œil. Harry l'ignora en faveur du discours de JJ sur le cas du jour.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Derek avait du mal à se concentrer sur les paroles de JJ. Il regardait Black en essayant de mettre le doigt sur ses sentiments. Il se dégageait quelque chose de l'agent, quelque chose de sombre et puissant qui faisait à la fois dresser les poils de sa nuque et parcourir un frisson d'anticipation. Mais il n'aimait pas ce qui avait transpiré entre Reid et Black. D'abord Reid s'enfuyait à sa vue, ensuite Black se comportait bizarrement envers le benjamin… Il y avait quelque chose là-dessous et le profiler en Derek était prêt à relever la tâche. Et voyant les regards que jetait Prentiss au nouveau _senior_ , il avait une alliée.

"L'université de Stanford a été témoin de quatre meurtres en l'espace de cinq mois. Les victimes présentent toutes le même profil : jeunes hommes entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, populaires et ils sont tous président de leur fraternité. On les a tous retrouvés mis en évidence dans le hall de leur Maison, nus, couverts d'obscénités et noyés dans leur vomi."

"Urgh, je vais l'ajouter à ma liste des morts non désirées," commenta sa Baby Girl avec une mine partagée entre l'horreur et le dégoût.

"Les deux derniers meurtres sont seulement espacés de deux semaines comparé à un mois entre le deuxième et le troisième meurtre, le suspect est en pleine rupture psychotique et commettra probablement un meurtre avant la fin de la semaine," fit Rossi en lisant le dossier.

"Les meurtres sont commis durant la nuit et si les corps sont retrouvés au matin dans les Maisons des fraternités, notre suspect connait les lieux. Il doit certainement habiter sur place ou y travailler. Vu son contrôle et sa méthode, je dirais qu'il doit avoir au moins au-dessus de vingt-cinq ans," ajouta Morgan.

"Ok, Garcia, je voudrais que tu nous recenses tous les hommes âgés de plus de trente ans, habitant ou travaillant sur le campus. On décolle dans une heure," annonça Hotch.

Harry Black fut le premier à quitter la salle, en compagnie de Hotchner, lui demandant s'ils étaient _vraiment_ obligés de prendre l'avion, suivis par Rossi et JJ. Morgan fronça des sourcils. Un type des Affaires Spéciales qui n'aime pas voler ? Bizarre.

"Il y a quelque chose chez Black qui ne me dit rien qui vaille," pensa Derek à voix haute.

"Il est étrange, c'est sûr. Vous avez vu comme sa personnalité a changé en quelques secondes tout à l'heure ?" demanda Prentiss.

"Moi, le simple fait que Rossi l'ait qualifié de démon suffit à me faire peur," dit Garcia sur un ton qui trahissait plus sa trépidation à connaître l'agent senior que de l'appréhension. "Ce qui m'a étonnée, c'est la façon dont il a traité notre gentil petit ange !"

Reid, resté silencieux jusqu'ici, ne releva pas la remarque. Devant l'absence de réponse, Morgan s'inquiéta. "Reid ? Quelque chose ne va pas, Pretty Boy ?"

"Tout va bien, Morgan. On se voit tout à l'heure," fit Reid en se pinçant les lèvres et en quittant la salle à la hâte pour éviter d'autres questions.

_Okay…_

Morgan, Prentiss et Garcia échangèrent un regard. Derek n'aimait pas ce qui transpirait de cette histoire. Reid avait l'air perdu et confus. Les instincts protecteurs du métis s'étaient réveillés et il avait dû se retenir de coincer le jeune profiler pour le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue ce qu'il se passait.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" dit-il.

"Aucune idée, mais quelque chose se passe ici et je n'aime pas ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait sur Black ?" Prentiss fit une pause avant d'avoir un sourire ironique. "À part qu'il est capable de se faire passer pour un stagiaire auprès de profilers entraînés."

"C'est un agent spécial superviseur senior, alors qu'il ne doit pas avoir vingt-cinq ans, ce qui suggère ou que les Affaires Spéciales distribuent leurs promotions comme des bonbons, ou que ce type a autant d'expérience que Hotch ou Rossi. Vu leur attitude – même si ça me coûte de l'avouer – je pense que c'est le deuxième cas."

"Il faudrait que nous en apprenions plus à propos des affaires sur lesquelles il a travaillées, peut-être a-t-il croisé Reid lors de l'une d'elles et qu'aucun des deux n'en garde un bon souvenir."

"Baby Girl, est-ce que tu sais utiliser ta magie pour récolter plus d'informations sur notre nouvel ami ?"

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour notre génie. Je vous téléphonerai dès que possible."

Sur cette promesse, ils se séparèrent, prêts à résoudre le mystère.


	4. Discussions et informations

_Quelque part entre Quantico et Stanford – Jet privé du FBI – 12 janvier_

Reid relisait le dossier. Encore. Après la première fois, le geste était inutile, il était capable de réciter le texte mot pour mot, mais il essayait de tout faire pour ne pas devoir regarder l'agent Black. Le nouveau membre. Qui n'avait qu'un an en plus que lui. Et qui ressemblait étrangement au petit garçon de ses rêves.

_Je suis devenu fou._

La partie rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait qu'il avait dû apercevoir une photo de Black auparavant et que ses rêves n'étaient rien de plus que son subconscient qui lui envoyait des rêves freudiens et que l'enfant ne ressemblait à Black que pour cette raison. Mais il savait qu'une personne normale avait en moyenne 1460 rêves par an et qu'avoir 72 fois le même rêve en trois mois était plus qu'un hasard. Il était plus vieux, avait des cicatrices en plus et ne portait plus de lunettes mais il retrouvait les cheveux noirs en bataille, bien qu'en partie domptés avec du gel, les grands yeux verts et le visage, un peu plus anguleux et aux traits plus prononcés mais toujours le même, qu'il voyait dans ses rêves.

Black se comportait bizarrement. Peut-être faisait-il partie de ces personnes qui ne supportaient pas de voir quelqu'un de jeune à un rang si élevé. Reid repoussa tout de suite cette idée. Il était _senior_ ! Alors qu'il n'avait que vingt-sept ans ! Peut-être n'aimait-il pas les gens plus doués… Non, c'était contradictoire avec le profil des dossiers de Gideon.

Il ne l'avait pas dit à ses collègues et amis du BAU, mais le mystérieux agent avait déjà non seulement travaillé avec les plus anciens agents du bureau, mais avait également été interviewé à plusieurs reprises par Jason Gideon, son mentor. Reid, dès qu'il avait entendu le nom d'Harry Black, s'était souvenu du dossier dans les affaires qu'il avait récupérées après… _l'abandon_. Il manquait de nombreuses feuilles, et une grande partie du texte avait été censuré, mais il avait eu accès aux informations de bases – les scores à l'Académie des cadets et le parcours professionnel, par exemple – ainsi qu'au brouillon de profil. C'était ainsi qu'il connaissait sa date de naissance, le fait qu'il était devenu cadet à ses seize ans, était agent _spécial_ depuis ses dix-huit, et avait été promu chef d'équipe à ses vingt ans et depuis n'avait eu que des rapports positifs de la part des autres services avec lesquels il avait collaboré, même s'il était souvent qualifié 'd'extrême' et 'd'imprudent'. Malgré ses commentaires, Gideon l'avait qualifié de loyal à ceux qui sont proches, qui savait être humble ou conscient de sa valeur quand il le fallait, mais à la limite de l'imprudence et de l'agressivité quand une vie était mise en jeu, souvent impulsif et avec un respect relatif du règlement qui lui avait valu beaucoup de problèmes. Selon tout ce qu'il savait sur Harry Black, il était une espèce de génie. Peut-être pas de la même trempe que Reid, mais il fallait bien quelque chose pour être accepté si jeune au FBI, non ?

Alors, s'il était un génie lui-même, pourquoi avait-il un problème avec lui ?

Reid rangea le dossier avec un soupir. Si les murmures entre Morgan et Prentiss avaient stoppé pour le regarder, il l'ignora. JJ discutait avec Hotch des éventuels problèmes de conflits que poserait le staff de l'université, tandis que Rossi argumentait que ce seraient les étudiants eux-mêmes qui opposeraient de la résistance. Finalement, Reid se risqua à jeter un coup d'œil à Black.

L'agent avait l'air encore plus petit que tout à l'heure. Il s'était assis dans le fauteuil le plus proche de la sortie, les yeux fermés et le visage blême. À travers ses lèvres, il murmurait quelque chose, sûrement pour s'empêcher de hurler. Se souvenant de sa première fois en avion, et de la terreur qui l'avait habité du début à la fin, au point où il avait cité les trente premières décimales de pi, le tableau complet des éléments périodiques et avait commencé à entamer les œuvres de Shakespeare, il éprouva de la compassion. Malgré son appréhension, Spencer alla jusque chez Black.

"Mal de l'air ou peur de l'avion ?"

Black s'autorisa à ouvrir un œil pour voir qui s'adressait à lui. Spencer n'était plus aussi sûr de lui, fixé par cet orbe verte, mais il se détendit quand l'homme eut un sourire plutôt faiblard. "Avion."

"Si cela peut vous rassurer, il n'y a qu'une chance sur un milliard qu'un crash ne se produise, réduite par une chance sur quatre million deux-cent cinquante mille juste pour le fait que c'est un jet privé du FBI qui est vérifié avec plus de minutie que les autres à cause du risque d'attentat à la bombe," déblatéra le docteur, désireux de rassurer Black.

Soudainement, l'autre agent éclata de rire, fixant Reid avec des yeux brillants. "Je crains que vous comme moi avons une tendance à aller contre les statistiques, Dr Reid," dit-il d'une voix amusée, mais teintée d'une ironie dont Spencer ne saisissait pas la signification.

"À chaque statistique, son exception." Reid haussa légèrement les épaules. "Je vous voyais parler tout à l'heure et je me suis souvenu de mon premier vol où j'avais fait la même chose pour me calmer." Il s'installa en face de Black après qu'il l'en invita d'un geste.

"J'essayais d'oublier que j'étais dans un monstre de métal à des milliers de mètres du sol. Mais vous êtes bien plus divertissant que n'importe quelle récitation de mémoire."

"Je… J'ai peur de ne pas être aussi amusant que vous le croyez, agent Black."

"Y croire est justement ce qui est le plus important !" déclara avec le sourire de quelqu'un qui savait des choses que vous ne saviez pas.

FLASHBACK

_"Y croire est justement ce qui est le plus important, Harry !"_

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Spencer fut confus pour un instant. Encore un souvenir ?

"Je vous en prie, Docteur Reid, appelez-moi juste Black," poursuivit-il. "Si pas parce qu'une seule année nous sépare, au moins pour que je n'aie pas l'impression d'en avoir dix de plus."

Reid rougit et accepta immédiatement, renvoyant l'invitation, ce à quoi Black répondit d'un sourire.

"Votre attention tout le monde. Nous atterrissons dans moins d'une demi-heure, alors je vais répartir les tâches. Morgan, toi et Prentiss, allez étudier les endroits où le suspect a déposé les corps et interroger les éventuels témoins. JJ, Reid, rendez-vous au poste de police. J'aimerais que Reid établisse un profil géographique, peut-être cela nous aidera-t-il à déterminer un motif dans son choix des Fraternités. JJ, prépare la conférence de presses, les étudiants doivent être prévenus du danger qui rôde dans le campus. Rossi et moi allons discuter avec les recteurs de l'université des mesures qui ont été prises pour surveiller les lieux la nuit."

"Et Black ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Morgan, le regardant du coin de l'œil.

Spencer sentit la tension venir de l'homme assis en face de lui. Il le vit porter la main à sa ceinture, à côté de son holster, et se calmer instantanément.

"Je sais que j'ai l'air jeune, mais de là à avoir une baby-sitter… Je vous préviens, je suis un enfant _très_ difficile, agent Morgan," dit Black, un sourire moqueur flottant sur ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je–"

"Ce que fait l'agent Black," l'interrompit Hotch, "ne te concerne pas, Morgan. Il sera sur le site du campus, mais conduira une enquête annexe. La seule instruction le concernant est qu'en dehors de notre bureau, Harry Black n'est qu'un étudiant comme les autres, compris ?"

Tous les agents donnèrent leur accord, Morgan foudroyant le jeune agent au passage. Celui-ci l'ignora et poussa une exclamation faussement admirative.

"Agent Hotchner ! Vous êtes mon héros !" Spencer fixa un regard incrédule à Black. Son imprudence se serait-elle transformée en tendances suicidaires depuis la dernière interview avec Gideon ? C'était au tour de Hotch de foudroyer d'un regard noir le jeune agent qui n'en sembla pas dérangé et réussit même à répondre par un sourire moqueur. Y avait-il une histoire là-derrière ?

"Je croyais que tu avais peur de l'avion, Black ?"

Le sourire de Black disparut aussitôt et sa face retrouva sa pâleur maladive. Reid crut même l'entendre grommeler sur les chefs d'unité sadiques et une vengeance qu'il dégusterait. Spencer haussa les sourcils devant le comportement si hors caractère de Hotch. Si son chef d'unité avait gardé son visage impassible, il était clair qu'il s'amusait du comportement de l'agent.

"45% des agents infiltrés finissent blessés," dit Spencer à Black, sur un ton de conversation.

Black s'esclaffa faiblement. "Vraiment, Reid ? Espérons que je fasse partie des 55% restant alors."

"7% sont tués." Mais pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se taire ? Heureusement Black ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

"À bien y réfléchir, je pense que je vais me contenter des 93% de chance de rester en vie," plaisanta-t-il.

Décidant qu'il s'était assez humilié, Spencer se leva pour retourner à sa place. "Je… crois que je vais y aller, l'avion va bientôt atterr–"

"Non !" Instinctivement, la main gantée de Black s'était agrippée à lui. L'instant suivant, il le relâchait, une traînée rouge de honte sur les joues. "Er… je veux dire…"

Spencer fixa choqué le nouveau membre du BAU. Pourtant, il se rassit et boucla sa ceinture, les yeux sur l'homme en face de lui. Black lui envoya une œillade reconnaissante. Il avait l'air soulagé de ne pas devoir faire face à l'atterrissage seul.

"Merci, Reid."

Reid ne lui répondit pas. Il se posait plutôt des questions sur son comportement et le sentiment de familiarité avec lequel il avait agi à l'instant. Un instinct protecteur qu'il ne connaissait pas s'était éveillé, un instinct qui lui semblait naturel et à la fois étranger.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Stanford, Californie – Sur le chemin du poste de police – 12 janvier_

"Alors Spence, je vois que ça va bien avec Black," commença JJ lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans le van.

"Hm, tu savais qu'en roulant à une vitesse de cent miles par heure (161km/h), une voiture mettrait plus de vingt-sept millions d'années à atteindre l'étoile la plus proche ?" Spencer était tellement occupé à tenter de penser à autre chose que l'agent en question, qu'il retrouvait son habitude à citer la première statistique qui lui passait par l'esprit.

"Non, je ne le savais pas," dit JJ après avoir éclaté de rire. "Je suis contente que tu t'entendes bien avec lui."

"Moi aussi, il… il me fait penser à quelqu'un que je connaissais."

"Ah ? Qui ?"

"Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien..." _Et c'est justement le problème._

JJ eut l'air surprise. Après tout, avec une mémoire eidétique, _oublier_ était presque impossible. Le reste du voyage fut ponctué d'anecdotes sur la Californie, les campus universitaires et les Fraternités. L'agent Black ne fut plus une seule fois mentionné.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Sur le chemin du campus – 12 janvier_

Morgan et Prentiss avaient roulé pendant deux minutes dans le silence avant que Morgan ne déclare sur le ton d'une constatation :

"Je ne l'aime pas."

Prentiss n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui il parlait, laissant juste un sourire amusé exprimer sa pensée, ce qui fit grogner le métis. Il resserra sa prise sur le volant, intensément concentré sur la route, avant de montrer les dents à son amie qui avait fini par abandonner toute tentative de contrôle et riait sans discrétion. À ce moment-là, le téléphone de Morgan sonna.

"Please, Baby Girl, console-moi en me prouvant que la bonté existe en ce monde !", dit-il après que Prentiss eût décroché et mis le haut-parleur.

"Je peux faire ça et te montrer en même temps la douceur et l'amour d'une femme," gloussa-t-elle. "Mais pourquoi mon Apollon en chocolat aurait-il besoin qu'on le console ?"

Avant que Prentiss n'ait le temps de répondre, Morgan intervint : "Rien, rien. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as sur Black ?"

Garcia marqua une pause et lorsqu'elle reprit parole, ce fut sur un ton étonnamment sérieux : "Nous avons affaire à du gros calibre, mes poussins. J'ai trouvé le premier dossier de Black comme je l'avais pensé, dans la base de données du FBI. Ce mec est une machine : cadet à seize ans, agent spécial à dix-huit, promu à vingt et apparemment favori pour être le directeur du service quand l'actuel prendra sa retraite ! Et ce n'est pas tout, il a reçu une distinction de la Maison Blanche et de la Reine d'Angleterre elle-même pour, je cite, 'avoir sauvé l'Angleterre et le monde du danger qui les menaçait'."

"A-t-on d'autres informations à ce sujet ?" s'enquit Prentiss.

"C'est là que ça se corse, mes petits choux : Harry Black ne se nomme 'Black' que depuis l'année 1998, quand il est devenu agent au FBI, et à part la mention de la médaille reçue cette année dans son dossier professionnel, tout ce qui concerne son passé ou son nom est classé top secret de chez top secret !"

"J'ai du mal à savoir si cela est une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle," déclara Morgan, pensif. L'accent de l'agent s'expliquait à présent, il avait dû passer plusieurs années en Angleterre.

"Je pense que nous devrions nous en arrêter là," dit Prentiss, mal à l'aise. "J'étais d'accord pour percer le mystère de Black, parce que cela semblait important pour aider Reid, mais lui et Black ne semblent plus avoir de problèmes maintenant…"

"Et je vous certifie qu'aucune affaire sur laquelle a travaillé Back avec les autres services n'a impliqué notre chère doct–"

"Tu ne comprends pas." Derek ne coupait jamais la parole à sa Baby Girl, du moins pas de cette façon : dure, implacable. "Il y a quelque chose, tu l'as toi-même dit ! Nous _devons_ savoir ce qui se passe."

Morgan lui-même se rendait compte que son antipathie pour Black l'aveuglait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il en était entre lui et Reid. Morgan se disait que c'était pour protéger son ami, mais quelque chose d'autre au fond de lui le poussait à poursuivre sa quête.

"Morgan, tu sais très bien que je te suivrais n'importe où, mais nous risquons de déterrer des choses que Black n'a pas envie que nous trouvions et je pense que tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre que certaines choses valent mieux rester enfouies," lui dit gentiment la technicienne au bout du fil, faisant allusion à l'affaire Carl Buford qui avait appris à toute l'équipe le passé d'enfant violé et abusé de Derek.

"Garcia, on te rappellera plus tard," finit Prentiss quand elle comprit que Morgan ne dirait plus rien.

Le reste du voyage se déroula dans le silence.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Campus de Stanford, – 12 janvier_

Harry n'aimait pas Derek. Mais alors pas du tout.

D'abord il réclamait parce qu'il était trop jeune, ensuite Harry était certain de l'avoir entendu se moquer de son accent et finalement il le traitait comme s'il était un enfant qu'il fallait tenir par la main et protéger ! Heureusement que la présence de Spencer l'avait calmé, sinon malgré le métal qui les avait entourés dans l'avion, le sorcier aurait bien essayé quelques sorts sur l'arrogant profiler.

Il avait été surpris quand Spencer l'avait accosté dans l'appareil. Alors qu'Harry adorait voler sur un balai, le fait d'être dans l'avion, incapable de faire de la magie (à cause du métal et de la technologie dans l'appareil) pour sauver sa pauvre vie en cas de problème à des milliers de mètres du sol, le rendait incroyablement nerveux (mais qui ne le serait pas ?). Étrangement, entendre la voix de Spencer avait le même effet que lorsqu'il était enfant : ça l'avait calmé et rassuré, lui donnant envie qu'il passe sa main dans ses cheveux, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand ils étaient petits. Se dire que Reid ne se souvenait pas de ces moments où il l'avait consolé, aussi bien des moments où ils avaient ri et s'étaient amusés comme n'importe quels enfants de leur âge, lui faisait du mal. Mais effacer la mémoire de Reid et sa famille avait été pour le bien du Monde Sorcier.

 _Encore un ami sacrifié pour le bien de tous_ , pensa douloureusement le jeune Auror, songeant à Ron, Hermione et tous les autres, morts pour vaincre Voldemort. Toutes les récompenses qu'il avait reçues, même celle offerte par les dirigeants du Monde Moldu au courant de leur existence, n'avait pu effacer la bile amère qu'avaient laissée les morts de ses amis. Aucune gratification posthume n'avait su consoler le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Il s'était changé dans l'arrière du van pendant que Hotch et Rossi finissaient de prévoir la réunion avec le staff. Parti le costume de l'agent du FBI, bonjour le jeune étudiant dynamique ! Il avait enfilé un tee-shirt à longues manches bleu de minuit et un jean plus serré; il avait même rajouté du gel dans ses cheveux pour les plaquer en arrière et dresser quelques pics pour avoir l'air plus 'en vogue', mettant en valeur sa vieille cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front et les trois cicatrices obliques qui lui restaient de Fenrir Greyback, chef des loups-garous alliés à Voldemort. Évidemment, il garda ses précieux gants noirs, éléments indispensables à sa santé mentale. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi doué que son neveu Teddy qui possédait du sang de Métamorphomage, mais bon tout le monde n'était pas empathe et Legilimens, et puis sa transformation n'était pas mal du tout.

Il quitta les deux agents seniors en leur promettant de leur téléphoner plus tard, un sac à dos avec quelques vêtements, ses médicaments et son portable pour seules possessions. Depuis qu'il travaillait aux USA, il utilisait beaucoup cet appareil, même si cela était toujours hors du bureau, car à cause des sorts dans la division Auror, la technologie et l'électricité n'y fonctionnait pas toujours.

Son premier arrêt fut à la maison Kappa Pi où le premier meurtre avait été commis. Il traîna dans les alentours, mais il ne put récolter aucun renseignement intéressant à part que le président n'était pas du genre à fêter tard et que tout le monde avait été très choqué par sa mort, car il était très apprécié. Il eut droit au même discours dans les deux suivantes. Quand il arriva à la quatrième où le crime avait été commis juste trois jours auparavant, il sentit quelque chose de différent.

Les Tau Gamma Alpha étaient des étudiants en médecine, du genre fêtard et à se réveiller dans des endroits inconnus le lendemain. Qu'ils fussent seulement les quatrièmes touchés par le suspect était un miracle. Harry prit le temps d'utiliser sa Legilimancie sur les quelques étudiants qui traînaient à l'extérieur, récoltant quelques informations essentielles sur la fraternité pour ne pas se faire repérer. Il remercia une nouvelle fois sa mère qui lui avait transmis ce don et s'engouffra dans le bâtiment… pour y découvrir Prentiss et Morgan en plein interrogatoire avec ce qui semblait être le président remplaçant, un étudiant aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus qui avait déjà l'air sur le point d'exploser.

"Et à quelle heure avez-vous découvert le corps ?"

"Il devait être huit heures. Il était là, au milieu de l'entrée, comme s'il s'était évanoui après avoir trop bu," L'étudiant eut un frisson. "C'est quand j'ai voulu le réveiller que j'ai compris qu'il était mort et si nous n'avions pas entendu parler des autres fraternités, j'aurais juste cru que c'était une soirée qui avait mal tournée…"

"Vous voulez dire que ce… genre d' _accidents_ arrive souvent ?" demanda la femme profiler avec une moue dégoûtée.

"Écoutez. L'université, c'est l'occasion pour beaucoup de profiter de nos dernières années de liberté avant de se retrouver dans un boulot 24/7. Quelques fêtes n'ont jamais vraiment fait de mal…"

"Nous comprenons tout à fait," dit le profiler avec un geste de paix. "Je me souviens de mes propres années d'université, et de l'état dans lequel je revenais," ajouta-t-il avec un sourire. "Le hall d'entrée est-il souvent inoccupé ?"

La stratégie du bon flic/mauvais flic était vieille comme le monde, mais elle fonctionnait toujours car l'étudiant se calma et répondit :

"Ça dépend des jours, généralement il y a quelqu'un, surtout les jours où nous tenons une soirée."

"Et la nuit du meurtre ?"

"Soirée chez les Nu Kappa Chi."

Morgan et Prentiss notèrent les informations avant de prendre congé en lui demandant de les contacter si quelqu'un se rappelait de quelque chose. Ils passèrent à côté de Harry qui les regarda passer avec une curiosité feinte. Il remarqua le regard de Prentiss légèrement écarquillé à sa vue, mais il l'ignora en faveur du nouveau président des Tau Gamma. Comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, Harry tendit sa main et serra la main de l'étudiant à la manière qu'il avait vue dans les esprits des gens à l'extérieur grâce à la Legilimancie.

_Une poignée secrète ? Franchement… Au moins à Poudlard on avait un mot de passe magique !_

"Hé mec, je ne t'ai jamais vu par ici !" lui dit le blond.

"J'suis James. Je viens d'arriver sur le campus, mais je suis des Tau Gamma de Denver. Je suis venu pour soutenir la confrérie en ces temps de difficulté. Dis, c'étaient qui ?"

"Oh, des agents du FBI, ils posent des questions sur le meurtre de Chris. Je suis Sam, à propos, le… le président remplaçant des Tau Gamma."

"Toutes mes condoléances pour Chris, Sam. La vie est une salope, hein ?" dit Harry avec une grimace. Il n'eut même pas besoin de fausser le ton, l'amertume y était naturellement.

"Tu crois pas si bien dire, James. Tu restes dans le coin pour longtemps ?"

"Juste quelques jours, tu pourrais m'héberger ? Si ça te dérange, je peux aller au motel à l'entrée du campus, j'ai-"

"Je ferai tout pour un frère Tau Gamma Alpha," l'interrompit Sam, un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres.

Le blond le conduisit vers les escaliers avant de rester figé sur place à un certain point, le regard fixé à terre. Harry posa la main sur son épaule d'une façon compatissante. Sam secoua la tête.

"C'est là que j'ai… retrouvé le corps de Chris."

"Tu veux en parler ? Ce serait peut-être plus facile d'en parler avec moi, je suis un parfait inconnu et tu n'as rien à craindre, à part peut-être le fait que je suis un Tau Gamma Alpha," plaisanta gentiment Harry. À l'aide de la Legilimancie, le sorcier s'introduisit dans les pensées de Sam, amenant le souvenir de ce matin-là au devant de son esprit pour encourager la discussion.

"Je le vois encore dans ma tête, " _Non, ça c'est de ma faute, désolé…_ "Il était couché là, me tournant le dos, son boxer humide de pisse. Des insultes étaient inscrites sur son corps, même pas des trucs vraiment dégradants, tu sais plutôt le genre de chose qu'on dit pour humilier les bizuths, avec un rouge à lèvre… Et j'ai rigolé. J'ai rigolé, bordel ! Quand je l'ai touché, il était… il était…"

"T'inquiète pas, Sam. Ils vont attraper le salaud qui a fait ça," le réconforta Harry, d'une façon bien évidemment assez virile pour que son nouvel ami ne se sente pas mal à l'aise. Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement.

"Merci, mec. Viens, j'ai une place de libre dans ma chambre, depuis que…," il fit une pause. "Ça ne te dérange pas de dormir dans le lit de Chris ?"

"Aucun problème avec moi. Attends, c'est quoi, ça ?" demanda l'Auror en passant à côté d'un calendrier couverts de commentaires.

"Le calendrier des fêtes, bien sûr ! Vous n'avez pas ça à Denver ?" Au froncement de sourcils de Sam, Harry sentit qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il se força à éclater de rire avant de taper dans le dos de l'autre.

"Mec, je ne l'avais pas reconnu ! On peut dire que certains frères Tau Gamma Alpha se sont déjà entraînés à l'écriture pattes de mouche nécessaire à la médecine !" Il fut soulagé quand Sam rit à son tour, commentant ça et là les dernières soirées et celles des prochaines semaines qui valaient la peine. Ce n'était pas passé loin. Harry porta son attention sur le calendrier, essayant de suivre son nouvel ami. En vain. Soudain, Harry jura.

"Par les couilles de Merlin ! Pourquoi je ne l'ai pas vu pus tôt ?"

"Woah ? C'était quoi ça, James ?"

"Er… Une fête chez les Zeta Beta Zeta ?" dit-il en indiquant la première chose qui tombait sous son doigt sur le tableau. Sam lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Ouais, mec. Je ne sais pas pour Denver, mais ici, les Zeta Beta Zeta est la sororité qui n'accueille que les filles les plus sexys ! Vivement la semaine prochaine !"

Harry fit mine d'hocher la tête d'un air enthousiaste et se laissa guider par Sam vers sa chambre pour déposer ses affaires. Mais il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête maintenant : creuser son idée et puis téléphoner à l'équipe pour leur faire part de sa découverte.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Poste de Police – 12 janvier_

À dix-neuf heures, les profilers étaient rassemblés pour analyser les photos des scènes de crime ensemble et commencer à établir le profil préliminaire qui conduirait demain au profil qu'ils allaient présenter aux autorités locales et à la sécurité du campus. Morgan semblait avoir des difficultés à se concentrer, trop occupé à surveiller Reid pour savoir comment il allait.

"On retrouve à chaque fois les mêmes inscriptions aux mêmes endroits, toujours au rouge à lèvres, notre suspect est obsédé par un rituel très spécifique," nota Reid, totalement inconscient de l'obsession visuelle de son ami.

"Les motifs des ecchymoses aux avant-bras, aux poignets et au torse suggèrent qu'il les restreint à l'aide de cordes, notre suspect doit les tenir en place pendant qu'il les gave d'alcool à l'aide de l'entonnoir jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans un coma éthylique et s'étouffe dans leur vomi. On retrouve aussi dans leur sang une importante dose de médicaments, sûrement pour les maîtriser et pouvoir les attacher. Notre suspect doit souffrir d'un handicap physique ou être de constitution fragile. Les médicaments sont malheureusement facilement accessibles avec une ordonnance chez n'importe quel pharmacien," compléta Hotch.

"Aucun étudiant n'a parlé d'un inconnu ou d'un homme bizarre dans les alentours lors des meurtres, prouvant que l'homme est familier aux lieux, tellement familier qu'il passe inaperçu," poursuivit Prentiss.

"L'université a organisé des rondes avec la police locale, mais je crains que cela ne suffise pas : notre suspect n'est peut-être pas intelligent, mais il est méthodique et organisé. Il ne se fera pas facilement attrapé sur son propre terrain," dit Rossi en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'a donné le profil géographique ?" demanda Hotch à Reid.

"Aucun motif n'en est ressorti, nos victimes ne sont pas choisies selon leur fraternité. Elles doivent posséder un facteur commun autre que le fait qu'elles soient toutes présidents…"

Le téléphone de Morgan sonna. _Enfin un peu de distraction !_ pensa-t-il en décrochant. Il avait besoin d'entendre la voix de sa Baby Girl et surtout en profiter ensuite pour s'excuser pour son comportement de tout à l'heure.

"Bonsoir, lumière de mes nuits, qu'est-ce que tu as à m'offrir ?" dit celui-ci après avoir mis en haut-parleur.

"… Et bien, agent Morgan, proposition au téléphone maintenant ?" répondit un amusé agent Black qui profitait du fait que Morgan venait de s'humilier en public. On entendait dans le fond Garcia glousser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

"Mmh… Mon Apollon en chocolat avec le ténébreux guerrier des temps modernes… Chaud devant, les filles !" l'entendit-il clairement déclarer entre deux gloussements. Elle fut rejointe par JJ et Prentiss qui semblaient d'accord, alors que lui comme Black grognaient. Au moins, malgré leur animosité mutuelle, ils savaient être d'accord sur un point.

"Alors Black, qu'est-ce que tu as ?" s'enquit Hotch, mettant fin à la torture des deux agents masculins.

"J'ai découvert où le suspect choisit ses victimes : sur le calendrier des fêtes des confréries, on peut voir que chaque soir avant la découverte des corps, il y a une soirée chez les Nu Kappa Chi !"

"Le suspect ferait-il partie de la confrérie ?" se demanda à voix haute Rossi.

"Je ne crois pas," lui répondit Black. "Parce qu'un étudiant ici m'a fait la remarque que les marques sur le corps de son ami lui faisait penser à la période de bizutage que subissent les étudiants désirant entrer dans une fraternité."

"La plupart des gens considèrent le bizutage comme un rite de passage," les informa Reid. Il semblait maintenant plus à l'aise avec l'agent Black s'il osait l'interrompre. "Cependant beaucoup le considèrent comme de la barbarie et de l'humiliation gratuite, puisque, contrairement au rite de passage proprement dit, ce ne sont pas des adultes qui le font passer aux jeunes, mais des jeunes qui forcent des plus jeunes."

"On peut aussi ajouter le fait qu'il ne fait pas passer le jeune au statut d'adulte, mais seulement à un statut transitoire d'étudiant, sans un apport de connaissances ou d'enseignement," termina la voix au téléphone.

Peut-être que l'agent Black et Reid étaient faits pour s'entendre après tout.

"Et tu es allé voir ces fameux Nu Kappa Chi, je présume ? À propos, les cheveux en arrière te vont plutôt bien," déclara avec une aisance naturelle Prentiss. Morgan écarquilla les yeux à ce commentaire. D'où savait-elle cela ?

Black eut un petit rire. "Et bien, et bien, Prentiss ! Tu es la seule à m'avoir repéré aujourd'hui ! Apparemment, l'une des épreuves de bizutage de ces chers Nu est de mettre les bizuths en sous-vêtements, d'écrire des injures sur leurs corps et de les faire boire jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent leurs boyaux."

"Si le suspect utilise cette méthode pour tuer, c'est que cela revête une importance particulière pour lui," dit Hotch. "Garcia, y a-t-il des articles concernant les Nu Kappa Chi à ce sujet ?"

"Je vérifie ça… Il y a un article sur un accident survenu il y a vingt ans : un bizutage qui tourne mal et conduit un étudiant à perdre sa bourse."

"Aucune autre information ?"

"Non, apparemment l'étudiant a dû abandonner ses études après l'accident."

"Garcia, je voudrais que tu sélectionnes dans la liste tous les hommes de plus de trente-huit ans qui ont fait leurs études à l'université de Stanford et qui ont arrêté ou changé d'études," lui demanda Hotch.

"J'ai… deux cents et quatre noms !"

"Pointe la recherche sur les gens qui avaient une bourse sportive, les Nu Kappa Chi sont réputés pour leurs étudiants sportifs et les ingénieurs, mais vu que l'étudiant a abandonné, on devrait se concentrer sur les sportifs," dit Rossi.

"Cent treize noms," finit par dire Garcia après quelques cliquetis sur son clavier.

"Et parmi tous ceux-là, essaie de voir si un divorce ou la mort d'un parent proche s'est produit il y a environ cinq mois," lui indiqua Morgan. Il s'était enfin repris, mais à l'arrière de son esprit, il tentait encore de se rappeler du moment où Prentiss avait bien pu voir Black.

"Ça nous fait trente-huit noms, mes chéris !"

"Très bien, Garcia, j'aimerais que tu nous envoies la liste. Black, tu crois être capable d'en apprendre plus sur cet accident d'il y a vingt ans ?"

"Je vais essayer de me montrer… _persuasif_. Mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que les Nu Kappa Chi organise une fête –" Black eut une légère interruption après laquelle il changea complètement de ton. Il était soudain plus joyeux, plus insouciant et Morgan se rendit compte à quel point cela le rendait plus jeune, même rien qu'à la voix. "Et ouais les mecs, une soirée chez les Zeta Beta Zeta, tous frais payés par nos frères de Stanford, je parie que vous crevez de jalousie dans votre pauvre Colorado, hein ? Oh, tu es là, Sam ? J'arrive tout de suite ! Je termine de les écœurer en leur parlant de la fête _mortelle_ de demain soir chez les _Nu Kappa Chi_! Allez les Tau Gamma Alpha, essayez quand même de vous amuser sans moi, mais s'il y a un problème, n'hésitez pas à sonner !" Et il raccrocha.

"C'était…" commença JJ, impressionnée devant les talents d'acteur du jeune agent. Morgan pinça les lèvres. Il avait beau ne pas l'apprécier, Black leur avait donné des informations très utiles.

"L'agent Black vient de nous communiquer une date limite très courte. Si le tueur est dans une rupture psychotique, il tuera à nouveau demain. Si nous ne réussissons pas à l'appréhender, il pourrait ne plus utiliser ces fêtes pour chercher ses victimes et cela le rendrait encore plus difficile à attraper. Nous communiquerons le profil tôt demain et préparerons la soirée," leur apprit Hotch.

Garcia leur souhaita une bonne soirée peu après. Hotch déclara qu'il était temps d'aller manger et ils se retrouvèrent tous au restaurant du coin où chacun commanda selon ses envies. La conversation était centrée sur l'affaire jusqu'à ce que Morgan décide enfin de pimenter un peu le tout.

"Alors Hotch, d'où connaissez-vous l'agent Black ?"

Tout le monde, à part Rossi qui eut un sourire railleur, avait l'air intéressé, si bien qu'Hotch fut forcé de répondre.

"Les Affaires Spéciales ont toujours été un département curieux, on sait très peu de choses sur eux à part qu'ils luttent contre des terroristes d'un genre particulier, que leurs agents sont recrutés individuellement et qu'ils suivent des cours supplémentaires lors de leur formation à l'Académie. L'un de ces terroristes a notamment été à l'origine des troubles en Angleterre il y a une dizaine d'années, mais a été neutralisé par leur service."

 _La récompense qu'a reçue Black en 98 doit y être liée_ , raisonna Morgan.

"Mais il arrive que lors des affaires plus sensibles, on fasse appel à eux pour intervenir. En 2000, nous avons été confrontés à un tueur sniper à Seattle, qui avait fini par se poster dans un immeuble et l'avait chargé avec assez d'explosif pour tout détruire dans un cercle de deux cents mètres. Il avait menacé de tout faire exploser à moins que certaines personnes ne soient présentes sur l'esplanade en face de l'immeuble et qu'on ne prévienne pas la population. Je faisais partie de ces otages avec Rossi, le chef de la police et d'autres figures de la ville, à la merci du tueur."

"Typique de la part d'un narcissique, c'est plutôt rare chez les snipers," remarqua Prentiss.

Hotch acquiesça de la tête avant de poursuivre : "L'agent Black a réussi à faire évacuer discrètement la place et à nous tenir au courant de l'avancée de son équipe dans le bâtiment. Le sniper a été neutralisé par son équipe en très peu de temps." Leur chef d'unité eut une vague expression satisfaite avant qu'elle ne se transforme en froncement de sourcil quand Rossi intervint pour compléter son histoire.

"Et tout ça habillé en femme enceinte. Ce que Hotch ne dit pas, c'est qu'il l'a pratiquement tiré hors de l'esplanade en la réprimandant pour mettre la vie de son bébé en danger ! Pour sa défense, Black faisait une femme enceinte tout à fait convaincante…" Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que le chef d'unité fit les gros yeux au vieux profiler. Mais Rossi n'en avait pas fini avec Hotch. "Ensuite quand ils ont abattu le sniper, il s'est jeté sur lui pour le –enfin à ce moment-là, c'était _la_ – protéger ! Black a minaudé, appelant Hotch 'son héros' jusqu'à ce que l'équipe des Affaires Spéciales viennent nous rejoindre pour confirmer la situation. Je dois avouer que je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi surpris que quand la jolie jeune femme enceinte s'est présentée comme l'agent _Harry_ Black !"

Voilà qui expliquait la scène dans l'avion de tout à l'heure. Hotch avait l'air gêné, mais garda un air digne alors que tout le monde riait à ses dépends. Finalement, Morgan crut voir le coin des lèvres de son supérieur se soulever en l'ombre d'un sourire quand les rires se furent calmés.

"C'est vrai que c'est mieux de le prendre pour un stagiaire et de lui demander du café… et son numéro de téléphone." Rossi toussa dans sa serviette pour cacher son embarras, mais lança un sourire amusé à Hotch qui disait 'j'avais sept ans de moins et une libido qui aimait s'attaquer à ceux que je croyais être des stagiaires sans défense'. Morgan eut un frisson d'horreur à imaginer Harry Black être dragué par l'agent-même qui justifiait la règle contre les relations entre agents du FBI… Par contre, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un italien catholique comme Rossi s'aventurerait dans une histoire homosexuelle. On en apprenait tous les jours. "… ou de dresser son profil après s'être introduit dans son bureau juste devant lui." Derek et Prentiss se trémoussèrent, tandis que JJ se tourna vers eux pour leur demander des détails sur cette histoire.

_Quand Hotch veut se venger, il devient vraiment dangereux…_

"Il est venu plusieurs fois au Bureau pour des interviews, et nous nous sommes également croisés lors d'une prise d'otage à Washington il y a trois ans. Il était le chef de son équipe d'intervention. Son travail a été exemplaire," termina Hotch, estimant que ses coéquipiers méritaient quelques infos complémentaires.

"Gideon s'intéressait beaucoup à Black," dit tranquillement Reid. Morgan le regarda, surpris. Reid évitait de parler de son mentor qui l'avait abandonné. Qu'il ne fasse que le citer témoignait des progrès qu'il faisait dans l'acceptation de son départ.

"Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'un agent des Affaires Spéciales vient faire chez nous," déclara Morgan en croisant ses bras. Il était suspicieux. Harry Black était plus qu'il ne voulait le paraitre, le métis ressentait l'inexplicable envie de découvrir l'histoire derrière les cicatrices, la raison de ces ombres qu'on apercevait dans ses yeux. Mais surtout, il ressentait l'envie de grogner au jeune homme et de lui faire ravaler ce sourire arrogant de son visage.

Et si cela devait être à coups de poings… Tant mieux.

"Strauss ne nous a pas donné d'explications, mais Black a exprimé l'envie d'apprendre de nos techniques de profilage, tout à l'heure. Il est plutôt doué dans la récolte d'informations et les interrogatoires, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il veut sûrement s'améliorer dans le domaine."

L'explication de Hotch ne satisfit pas totalement Morgan, mais il s'en contenta. Pour l'instant.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu (Morgan demanda à Prentiss quand ils avaient croisé Black et fut étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait été un étudiant qu'ils avaient croisé à la deuxième confrérie qu'ils avaient visitée), puis terminèrent leur repas et se séparèrent pour aller dormir. Juste avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, Morgan fut interpellé par Hotch.

"Morgan, j'ai cru comprendre que tu as une certaine animosité envers Black."

 _Je ne l'aime pas, il cache des choses qui ont un rapport avec Reid et tous mes instincts me mettent en garde contre lui_. "Tout le monde n'apprécie pas tout le monde, Hotch." Dans des circonstances normales, Morgan se serait mordu la langue pour parler sur ce ton à l'homme, mais Black semblait faire ressortir le pire de son caractère.

Hotch garda une face stoïque, mais sa mâchoire se durcit significativement. "J'ai eu la même réaction que toi face à ces agents la première fois, Morgan, mais je me suis fait à l'idée qu'on ne peut pas tout savoir. Ne condamne pas quelqu'un parce qu'il ne veut ou ne _peut_ pas partager ses secrets. Ne condamne pas ta carrière."

"Bonne nuit Hotch."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Dortoir des Tau Gamma Alpha, chambre de Chris & Sam – 13 janvier, très tôt le matin_

"Et tu as bien pris tes pilules ? Black, dis-moi que tu as pris tes pilules, ou je t'écorche vif et je te jette en pâture à Steve !"

La voix de Draco était encore plus désagréable au téléphone, mais son ton autoritaire n'en était que renforcé. Les pilules en question étaient des potions transformées sous une forme plus moldue qu'Harry prenait depuis des années. Lors des mois de torture, certains de ses nerfs avaient été endommagés. Il avait retrouvé la pleine fonction de ses capacités, mais son corps le faisait parfois souffrir. Les pilules prévenaient la douleur. C'était Draco qui avait inventé le procédé pour cacher les potions en ces gélules inoffensives aux yeux moldus. L'idée était géniale, mais l'Auror ne le dirait jamais à son ami. L'égo de Draco n'y survivrait pas et il n'entendrait plus jamais parler que de ça. Harry soupira profondément, prenant le temps de répondre au blond à l'autre bout du fil uniquement pour l'énerver.

"Oui mamounette Draco, j'ai pris mes pilules, comme chaque soir ! Pas besoin de me menacer pour ça, surtout avec Steve," grommela l'Auror. La perspective de passer du temps avec Steve était plus horrible que l'idée de se faire écorcher vif. Steve Tradi était un des Aurors qui avaient réclamé à la montée en grade d'Harry et était un véritable enfoiré. Quand il ne méprisait pas les compétences du jeune sorcier, c'était pour outrageusement flirter avec lui. Le pire, c'était qu'il était un très bon Auror, même si sa personnalité était insupportable, du moins pour Harry.

"Et tes nouveaux collègues ? Ils sont intéressants ?"

"Le grand Draco Black qui daigne se préoccuper de Moldus, choquant !" Draco renifla d'un air condescendant. Même au téléphone, Harry parvenait à se figurer sa tête. "J'avais déjà travaillé avec deux d'entre eux, donc je m'en sors."

 _Et puis il y a ce type que je ne supporte pas et à qui je vais certainement casser la jambe s'il n'arrête pas de me chercher_.

Ce ne serait pas très diplomate, mais Merlin qu'est-ce que ça le soulagerait ! "Je me demande toujours pourquoi nous avons été assignés à ces services," pensa-t-il à voix haute.

"Apparemment, le Ministère craint une implication des criminels échappés d'Azkaban dans le monde Moldu. Imagine les titres :'Meurtres inexpliqués ! Le BAU soupçonne l'utilisation de _magie_ ! Existerait-il un Monde Sorcier ?'"

"Au moins je ne suis pas le seul dans cette situation. Tu as des nouvelles des autres ?"

"Parce que je te téléphone, Black, ne veut pas dire que je me préoccupe du sort des autres," lâcha d'un air écœuré son cher ami blond.

"Aww, je suis un cas spécial, alors ? Je suis touché, Draco !"

"Si ça te fait plaisir, Black !" me dit-il sur le même ton que 'Ferme-la !' "Parker dit que ce sera l'affaire de quelques mois, le temps que les mages noirs les plus dangereux soient appréhendés. Jusque là… Tu dors où ?"

"Avec un étudiant sur le campus de l'affaire sur laquelle nous sommes."

"Un étudiant, Black ? Tu les aimes inexpérimentés ? Oh, j'oubliais ! Pour savoir, il faudrait avoir une vie sexuelle !"

Black grogna. C'était un sujet sur lequel Draco ne se lassait pas de le tourmenter. Avec l'apparition de ses capacités spéciales, Harry avait été incapable d'entrer dans une relation sérieuse. Le sexe impliquait un total abandon, ce que son empathie-à-contact ne lui permettait qu'en de très rares occasions, généralement de brefs et peu gratifiants coups d'un soir. Il avait essayé de construire une relation plus platonique avant de se permettre de lever ses boucliers d'Occlumencie, mais son partenaire s'était prouvé infidèle, ce qu'Harry avait découvert lors d'une Legilimancie instinctive. Depuis, la seule connaissance intime qu'il avait était avec sa main droite. Ça remontait presque à un an, maintenant.

"La seule chose qui me fait tenir dans ce monde est l'espoir que, un jour, l'une des femmes que tu baises te poignarde dans ton sommeil…"

"Et moi que tu te fasses enfin l'homme de tes rêves."

"Quelle excellente idée ! Hmm Draco, si tu transplanais pour qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux ? Pas besoin que je m'inquiète, je connais _exactement_ tes sentiments à mon égard, ce ne sera que du sexe, je te le promets !" Sa plaisanterie cachait l'horreur qu'il avait ressentie à l'idée de Draco. Difficile d'imaginer l'homme de ses rêves quand ses nuits n'étaient peuplées que de cauchemars sur la guerre d'il y a dix ans.

"Touché, Black," grimaça Draco, ressentant apparemment un pic de culpabilité en comprenant le fil des pensées de Harry. Mais il ne chercha pas à le faire se confier. C'était pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus si proches. Ils avaient appris à se connaître dans les pires circonstances, leurs esprits étaient liés au-delà de ce que pourrait comprendre des gens qui n'avaient jamais connu la terreur de la guerre et l'horreur de la torture.

"Merci," dit Harry sans spécifier pourquoi il le remerciait. Draco comprenait. "Bonne nuit, Draco."

"Bonne nuit, Black, et n'oublie pas de –"

"—prendre mes pilules !"


	5. Problèmes

_Poste de Police de Stanford – 13 janvier_

Reid contempla, à travers la fenêtre du bureau qui leur avait été assigné, la foule rassemblée dans les locaux de la police. La police locale et les gardes de sécurité du campus-même discutaient tranquillement, essayant de savoir ce qu'avaient découvert les agents du FBI. Il espérait que son équipe n'allait pas devoir régler des tensions entre les deux entités, mais vu les interactions entre les groupes, le campus et les policiers, ils avaient l'air habitués de travailler ensemble. C'était une bonne chose, car si on en croyait Black, ils allaient devoir agir vite. JJ naviguait entre les personnes, répondant, à leurs questions avec professionnalisme. Elle n'était peut-être pas profiler, mais il fallait une connaissance instinctive de la psychologie d'une personne pour savoir la gérer comme elle y arrivait. Et puis, même si elle n'était pas profiler, elle parvenait souvent à faire des remarques pertinentes sur les affaires qui aidaient souvent l'équipe.

Au signal d'Hotch, Reid suivit ses collègues pour entrer dans la fosse aux lions. JJ se mit à la tâche de distribuer les copies de la liste que Garcia leur avait envoyée. Quand tout le monde eut une feuille et se mit à parcourir la liste à la recherche d'un nom connu, leur supérieur indiqua à Morgan de prendre la parole.

"Nous avons réussi à déterminer que le suspect est un homme de plus de trente-huit ans, de type caucasien et souffrant d'un handicap physique plus ou moins fort. Il éprouve souvent le besoin de montrer sa force et refuse lorsqu'on propose de l'aider."

Reid prit la suite. "Il vit seul, et a subi une perte récente, que ce soit suite à un divorce ou suite au décès d'un proche. Le suspect possède un travail qu'il considère comme dégradant et humiliant, probablement concierge ou même jardinier, et ressent le besoin de prouver sa valeur autour de lui."

"Il a été victime plus jeune d'un accident lors d'un bizutage qui a mal tourné. Si vous le connaissez, il parle des confréries tantôt avec de la haine, tantôt avec de l'admiration, et semble vouloir participer à leurs activités, sous n'importe quelle forme," expliqua Rossi.

"Il est possible que quelqu'un de son entourage soit très malade et subisse un traitement lourd." Prentiss finit de compléter le profil avec cette dernière indication. Déjà les gens scannaient la liste pour se souvenir de chaque homme et réfléchir s'il correspondait au profil.

"Nous sommes certains qu'il a voulu faire partie des Nu Kappa Chi et il utilise leurs soirées pour trouver sa prochaine victime. Nous allons organiser une surveillance de la fête de ce soir pour appréhender le suspect. Les étudiants correspondant à son profil de victime vont être prévenus et nous allons mettre en place une ronde dans les alentours de la fraternité Nu Kappa," leur apprit Hotch.

Plusieurs personnes avaient l'air étonnées qu'ils aient eu des résultats aussi rapidement, mais c'était le cas à chaque fois. Ce qui était légèrement différent cette fois-ci, c'était l'urgence avec laquelle il fallait qu'ils comprennent le profil et puissent reconnaître le suspect dans la foule pour ce soir. Prentiss passa du temps à répondre à leurs questions, avec l'aide de Morgan qui remettait à leur place les moins convaincus par le profilage. Spencer se demanda ce que faisait Black en ce moment. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser dans son persona d'étudiant insouciant. Il ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler les figures ébahies de ses collègues en ne faisant qu'entendre la transformation de l'agent à l'étudiant. Comme s'il était devenu une autre personne. Il avait entendu Morgan dire que cela ressemblait à de la schizophrénie.

 _Quand on possède un parent atteint de schizophrénie paranoïde, o 16% de chance de le développer à son tour_ , lui rappela une statistique vicieuse dans son esprit.

Il avait écrit sa lettre quotidienne pour sa mère hier soir. Le docteur avait parlé du nouveau membre de son équipe, mais avait hésité à parler de ses rêves et de sa relation avec l'agent Black. Finalement, il s'était limité à dire que malgré un début difficile, il l'appréciait déjà. L'écrire lui avait fait se rendre compte que c'était la vérité. Reid se demandait s'il devenait fou comme elle. Il aimait sa mère du plus profond de son cœur, mais son esprit était sa richesse. Le perdre signerait la mort de tout ce qu'il était. Il avait vu sa mère s'enfoncer jour après jour dans le délire, s'éloigner de lui, puis se comporter comme si tout était normal, que sa paranoïa ne l'avait pas obligé le jour précédent de détruire toutes les ampoules de leur maison. Il ne souhaitait à personne de voir un être aimé sombrer de cette façon.

"Ça va, Pretty Boy ?"

"Mh. Hotch a terminé avec la planification ?" Les sourcils de Morgan se rapprochèrent en une expression soucieuse, mais Spencer décida de l'ignorer.

"Oui, d'ailleurs il voudrait te parler." Spencer allait rejoindre son supérieur, quand Morgan l'attrapa par le bras. "Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, hein Reid ? Si tu as un souci, je suis là." Le ton de son ami était concerné et Reid se sentit coupable d'en être la cause.

"Je sais. Merci, Morgan."

"Quand tu veux, Reid."

Reid sentit les yeux du métis le suivre alors qu'il se rendait enfin chez Hotch. L'homme terminait de discuter avec des officiers de police avant de se retourner vers Reid.

"Reid, j'aurais besoin d'un service que tu es le seul à pouvoir remplir."

"Ce que vous voulez, monsieur."

Il était trop tard pour retirer ce qu'il venait de dire en apercevant la lumière inquiétante dans les yeux de Prentiss qui s'était mise derrière l'homme.

"Quelle expérience as-tu avec les soirées estudiantines ?"

Reid s'autorisa un gémissement.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Bureaux de l'Université – 13 janvier_

Harry décocha un sourire charmeur à la secrétaire. Malheureusement, la vieille femme était pire que McGonagall et ne se laissa pas attendrir. Elle avait la panoplie complète : le chignon serré, les lèvres pincées en une mine sévère et le regard qui disait qu'elle avait connu de nombreuses générations d'étudiants qui lui avaient forgé une protection contre de tels artifices. Le jeune Auror tenta de cacher son soupir. Il avait tenté de téléphoner à Garcia pour savoir si elle ne pouvait pas obtenir l'info de son côté, mais la technicienne avait été désolée de lui apprendre qu'à l'époque de leur tueur, l'université n'avait pas encore la technologie suffisante pour encoder les dossiers sur ordinateur. Ils ne pourraient trouver le nom qui les intéressait que dans un seul endroit. Un endroit gardé par une féroce gardienne.

"Je suis désolée, monsieur, mais je ne peux pas vous donner cette information à moins que vous ayez un mandat."

Il avait même été jusqu'à lui révéler son statut d'agent du FBI, mais rien à faire, la femme était aussi têtue qu'une mule ! Même Hermione aurait lâché son règlement pour aider la loi, Mordred ! Harry finit par abandonner, fermant rageusement la porte derrière lui, espérant avec une joie mauvaise qu'elle se brise sous le choc. Gardant sa magie sous contrôle, il débarqua dans la cour des bureaux administratifs de la fac et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer. Harry se rappela, non sans un sourire, le profil de ses nouveaux collègues du BAU : impulsif et agressif, effectivement. Heureusement que son côté Griffondor s'était adouci avec l'âge…

_Ouais, c'est beau l'espoir… Draco, sors de ma tête !_

Harry remonta l'allée pour retourner à la confrérie des Tau Gamma. Se remémorant sa journée, il sentit l'irritation le gagner. D'abord, il avait essayé de scanner les esprits des Nu Kappa Chi sur l'incident d'il y a vingt ans, mais personne n'était assez vieux pour se souvenir d'une chose pareille. Ensuite, il était tombé sur Sam qui lui avait présenté à ses amis Tau Gamma avant de l'abandonner pour aller en cours, l'obligeant à inventer des histoires sur les activités de leur confrérie à Denver. Il ne se sentait pas coupable de mentir pour faire son travail, mais à ce point-là, il avait ressenti une once de honte à sortir ces salades et à voir ces jeunes s'amuser de la vie au Colorado. Il avait l'impression d'être un Serpentard au milieu de Poufsouffles. Et maintenant, la dernière porte à la capture d'un tueur en série venait d'être fermée pour une simple question d'éthique !

_Ce n'est pas l'éthique qui m'a permis de tuer Voldemort ou de capturer tous ces mages noirs !_

Quand il arriva à la maison où il était hébergé, il fut accueilli par une vue surprenante.

"Reid ? Qu'est-ce que –"

Le jeune homme sursauta et se tourna vers lui dans un mouvement maladroit. Sous le regard de l'Auror, le benjamin rougit et détourna la tête, gêné. Il avait échangé son gilet bien net de premier de classe pour un tee-shirt qui appartenait sûrement à Morgan qui le mettait bien mieux en valeur, malgré le fait qu'il flottait dedans. On lui avait confisqué son fusil et ainsi il semblait désarmé et vulnérable.

"Je, hum… er… pour la soirée… à deux… je veux dire…" Reid bégayait légèrement, avant finalement de faire une pause, d'inspirer un coup et de reprendre plus calmement. "J'ai été envoyé par Hotch pour t'informer du déroulement de la soirée et t'aider dans la surveillance de la fête parmi les étudiants."

Harry rit sous cape. "Ça n'a pas l'air de te réjouir, Reid." Le docteur lui rendit un petit sourire sans humour.

"Je ne suis pas habitué à ce… genre de fêtes." L'amusement d'Harry s'accrut.

"Viens, Reid, trouvons-nous un endroit tranquille où… discuter." Il fut étonné de voir son ami d'enfance rougir, avant de se rendre compte de ses paroles et qu'un sourire taquin peigne ses lèvres. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Reid était trop innocent pour son propre bien.

"James !" Ils furent accrochés par un Sam excité. "Oh, salut," ajouta-t-il après avoir remarqué Reid. "Tu te fais déjà des amis sur le campus, James ? Tu vas finir par préférer rester à Stanford !"

Harry laissa échapper un rire faux, mais seul son collègue sembla le remarquer, vu son léger froncement de sourcil. "Presque. Freddy, voici Sam. Sam, c'est Freddy, il a étudié plusieurs années à Denver et est venu à Stanford pour terminer son cursus. Il essayait justement de me convaincre que la météo est meilleure ici qu'au Colorado !"

"Ah ! Ça c'est un bon gars, tu fais partie d'une fraternité, Freddy ?" s'enquit Sam, curieux.

Reid roula des yeux de manière visible et poussa dans un soupir d'exaspération exagéré : "Ingénieur."

La grimace de Sam était désolée pour lui. "Pas cool, toutes mes condoléances." Reid ne fit qu'hocher la tête. "Enfin, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore un cours. On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour partir à la soirée ! Tu seras des nôtres, Freddy ?"

"Sûr." Reid avait l'air mal à l'aise. L'idée de la fête ne lui semblait pas attractive et Harry comprenait tout à fait : lui-même aurait préféré passer la soirée à regarder un film, enroulé dans une couverture dans son fauteuil, ou à lire un bon livre. Mais pour sauver des vies et faire justice à la mort de ces jeunes adultes, il était prêt à tout. Tout comme l'était Reid.

"À plus Sam !" fit-il une fois que le nouveau président était parti. "Ingénieur ?" Reid eut un mouvement amusé de la tête.

"Les étudiants pensent que les ingénieurs n'ont jamais assez de temps pour intégrer une confrérie, comme ils doivent tout le temps travailler. Ce qui est totalement faux, plusieurs personnes à mon université en Mathématiques étaient membres d'une association des étudiants qui –" Reid se rendit compte qu'il commençait à monologuer et il rougit. "Désolé, ça ne t'intéresse sûrement pas. On va dans ta chambre pour que je t'explique la soirée ?"

"Oh ! Mais j'ai hâte de savoir ce que nous pourrons faire dans ma chambre pendant cette soirée, Reid…" plaisanta Harry. Reid rougit de nouveau et cette fois-ci, l'Auror ne cacha pas son sourire. "Tout ce que tu me dis est intéressant, Reid, même si tu te perds parfois," ajouta-t-il en rigolant. "J'aime apprendre de nouvelles choses…" Le ton de sa voix s'était fait grave et profonde. Quand le rougissement de son ami s'intensifia, il éclata franchement de rire. La soirée s'annonçait intéressante !

_Peut-être que je vais m'amuser plus que je ne le croyais…_

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Maison des Nu Kappa Chi – 13 janvier_

Morgan devait halluciner. Il devait y avoir quelque chose dans son café, ou alors il s'était fait violemment assommé et il délirait. Oui, ça devait être ça. Parce que s'il voyait Reid, son petit génie, le mec qui avait embrassé trois ou peut-être quatre filles sur toute son existence, le gamin qui sortait une statistique dès qu'il était nerveux, s'il voyait ce Reid-là _danser_ avec des _filles_ comme si le monde explosait le lendemain, il devait rêver. N'est-ce pas ?

"Pincez-moi, je rêve." JJ avait l'air tout aussi estomaqué.

"C'est moi ou notre gentil Reid est en train de se faire chauffer par trois filles ?" grésilla son oreillette avec la voix de Prentiss.

_Délire avec hallucination collective. Définitivement le café._

"Concentrez-vous et surveillez la foule, notre suspect est probablement parmi eux." Hotch avait beau les réprimander, Morgan était certain qu'il était tout aussi abasourdi qu'eux à propos de Reid. Voir Rossi rouler les yeux de l'autre côté de la maison aux côtés du dit supérieur soi-disant sérieux en disait d'ailleurs long.

Derek abandonna le spectacle choquant de Reid pour obéir à Hotch et rechercher des hommes correspondant au profil. Bien que ce ne soit pas difficile de distinguer un homme de cet âge d'un étudiant, dans cette masse ça se révélait plus compliqué qu'on ne voudrait le croire. D'autant plus qu'ils ne connaissaient pas sa méthode pour attirer sa victime. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'était qu'ils les choisissaient ici. Le suspect se ferait voir d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ils scannaient les visages quand il tomba sur Black. Il ne put retenir une grimace appréciative : il savait jouer sur son apparence, le petit ! Ses cicatrices sur sa joue, présentées sous un jour si froid et clinique lorsqu'il avait été en leur compagnie, avaient été mises en valeur par des traits argentés et brillaient d'une lumière mystérieuse, soulignant ses yeux verts. Black donnait l'impression de discuter d'un air insouciant avec les étudiants et étudiantes avec lui, mais son regard était dans la foule, à la recherche de l'homme qui avait tué les présidents. La seule distraction qu'il s'autorisait était un coup d'œil furtif vers Reid de temps à autre. À chaque fois, ses yeux semblaient s'allumer dès qu'ils se posaient sur le benjamin et Morgan se sentit étrangement jaloux.

 _C'est parce que j'aurais bien voulu aussi danser et faire le fou dans la fête_ , tenta-t-il de s'expliquer. _Mais j'ai juste l'air trop vieux._

La soirée s'éternisait et toujours aucun signe de leur tueur. Morgan voyait ses amis et collègues bailler discrètement ou Hotch, le doigt collé à l'oreille alors qu'il coordonnait le changement d'équipe de surveillance autour de la confrérie. L'attente était toujours ce qu'il y avait de pire. Derek n'était pas du type patient et il s'ennuyait. Il avait discuté quelques temps avec JJ, mais les sujets s'étaient vite raréfiés et la nécessité de rester concentré sur la tâche les avait rappelés à l'ordre. Quand Derek bailla une nouvelle fois, JJ se tourna vers lui avec un sourire.

"Fatigué ?"

"Plutôt mort d'ennui, s'il n'y a rien qui se passe dans les parages, je sens que je vais m'endormir sur place. Au moins, il y en a qui s'amusent." Le regard plein de ressentiment qu'il lança à Black n'échappa pas à la blonde.

"C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu Spencer ainsi auparavant," dit-elle innocemment. Mais Morgan savait mieux.

"Tu sais très bien de qui je parle, JJ. Pourquoi est-il dans notre équipe ? Une mission d'infiltration ? C'est une blague !"

"Tu deviens injuste, Morgan." L'agent de liaison le regardait d'un air dur et Derek savait qu'il devrait se sentir honteux, mais quelque chose de sombre et sauvage tourbillonnait violemment en lui. Cette tornade obscurcissait son bon sens et son jugement, grondant dans sa tête comme une bête en cage.

"Si tu le dis."

JJ n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que des coups de feu retentirent de l'autre côté de la maison, du côté de la rue. Sortant leurs armes du holster, les agents du FBI se dirigèrent en courant jusqu'à la source du bruit.

"FBI ! Pas un geste !" cria Morgan dès qu'il arriva sur les lieux du crime. Une jeune fille fixait d'un air horrifié un garçon qui la menaçait d'un fusil. Morgan bougea pour que la fille ne soit pas dans son champ de vision. "Lâchez votre arme et les mains en l'air !"

Ce n'était pas leur tueur, mais il était bon que son équipe gère la situation. Dans l'oreillette, Derek entendit Hotch ordonner à Reid de rester sur les lieux de la fête qui ne s'était pas arrêtée malgré les coups de feu.

Enfin la soirée devenait plus intéressante…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Jardin Nu Kappa Chi – 14 janvier_

"Reid et Black restez à vos positions, c'est une fausse alerte." La voix de Hotch était déjà neutre en temps normal, mais maintenant on pouvait vraiment croire qu'elle était robotique !

Harry soupira intérieurement, mais l'expression de son visage ne changea pas alors qu'il devait supporter les minauderies d'une fille à peine sortie de l'adolescence et qui le trouvait ' _si cooool_ ' avec ses cicatrices et son regard ténébreux. Bordel, la prochaine fois Harry se promit d'apporter une étiquette portant la mention 'JE SUIS GAY, PAS BESOIN D'ESSAYER LES FILLES !'… Peut-être qu'en utilisant ce sortilège qu'on avait jeté sur les badges qui le discréditaient en quatrième année à Poudlard, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il pourrait même faire tenir tout ça sur un pin's.

Il tressaillit quand une main s'approcha de son visage pour le toucher et il esquiva le contact avec une fausse moue joueuse. En lui, une voix gronda doucement. La présence de Draco lorsqu'ils sortaient empêchait ce genre d'événements. Son ami savait qu'Harry détestait être touché à cause de son empathie. Et puis le loup en lui se sentait agressé lorsqu'il n'avait pas initié le geste. Étrange comme l'humain Harry avait fini par être d'accord avec ce qu'il s'était passé lors des mois de torture d'il y a neuf ans, tandis que le loup Harry avait conservé son manque de confiance et sa répugnance à être approché par les autres.

_Encore un problème sur lequel doit travailler le Survivant…_

Malheureusement, même son propre esprit se foutait de lui.

"Et alors, jolie demoiselle ? On ne touche pas la marchandise," dit-il d'un air toujours aussi faux. La jeune fille rougit tandis que ses amis gloussèrent et que les hommes roulèrent des yeux devant cet étalage typiquement féminin.

Il allait poursuivre quand il remarqua que Reid s'était détaché de la foule et se dirigeait vers la forêt derrière le jardin. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas sûr de se balader seul dans les bois alors qu'un tueur d'étudiants se baladait dans les parages. Il lança son esprit vers celui de Reid quand l'impossible se produisit.

Il fut rejeté.

Le choc du retour le fit vaciller, mais il tint bon sur ses pieds et contempla, bouche bée, le simple et innocent docteur Reid qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Avait-il rêvé ou un simple Moldu avait su bloquer sa Legilimancie ? Ça n'avait pas été la même sensation qu'avec les murs d'Occlumancie. L'Occlumancie donnait l'impression d'une forteresse, elle laissait le Legilimens approché pour le narguer devant la protection construite par l'Occlumens. Jamais elle ne l'aurait… _repoussé._ Non, ici, c'était purement instinctif, inconscient. Serait-il possible que… ?

Mais il n'y en avait pas eu depuis des centaines d'années !

_Oui, un peu comme quelqu'un qui survit au Sortilège de Mort et qui est un empathe et télépathe !_

Dumbledore qu'il haïssait cette voix !

Il se résolut finalement à suivre son ami et s'excusa auprès du groupe. Harry se retrouva bientôt en compagnie d'une solitude plus qu'accueillie. Dès qu'il jugea s'être suffisamment éloigné pour que sa couverture ne soit pas sautée, il porta la main à l'oreillette pour enclencher le micro. Il n'aimait pas trop la technologie, elle avait tendance à réagir bizarrement avec sa magie.

"Reid, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

"Je suis Sam, il s'est isolé et il a un comportement étrange. Je crois qu'il a reçu un message lui donnant rendez-vous dans le bois." Reid murmurait, sûrement pour ne pas se faire repérer.

"Reid, attends Black avant d'aller plus loin, n'y va pas seul," l'avertit sévèrement Hotch.

Harry continuait à avancer à travers le bosquet jusqu'à voir la silhouette du jeune homme juste un peu plus loin devant lui. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, Reid sursauta, surpris par son apparition. Harry roula les yeux, amusé. Décidément, Spencer n'arriverait pas à le lasser. Il y avait quelque chose chez le génie de comique.

Sam était dans la clairière, attendant visiblement que quelque chose se produise. Cachés derrière des buissons, Harry et Reid attendaient également jusqu'à ce que de l'autre côté il y ait du mouvement dans les buissons d'en face. Ils se tendirent, portèrent leurs mains là où étaient cachées leurs armes (moldues), prêts à intervenir au moindre problème… Jusqu'à ce que sorte une belle brune qui se jeta violemment sur Sam et entreprit de lui nettoyer les amygdales à renfort de coups de langues. Harry et Reid poussèrent un soupir déçu et rassuré à la fois. Apparemment ils n'auraient pas le tueur ce soir.

"Fausse alerte, Hotch, nous revenons à la fête," dit Harry à travers l'oreillette.

Ils entreprirent de s'éloigner discrètement des étudiants qui commençaient à s'enflammer beaucoup pour un soir de janvier, même s'ils étaient en Californie. Reid semblait embarrassé de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que ce soit à cause des étudiants ou de l'absence du tueur, Harry ne savait dire. L'Auror allait le rassurer avec quelques paroles quand le jeune agent s'arrêta soudainement. Il avait le nez fixé au sol et s'abaissa pour observer des traces étranges dans la terre.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Les empreintes sont fraîches et profondes, assez lourdes pour…"

"Transporter un corps ?" Harry hocha la tête. "Hotch, nous avons trouvé des empreintes de pas et nous pensons que quelqu'un est passé par ici en transportant quelque chose d'assez lourd dans un brouette."

"Morgan, va les rejoindre," répondit le chef d'unité.

"Nous sommes dans le bosquet au nord-ouest. Nous allons faire une reconnaissance," annonça Black. Il n'avait pas envie de sagement attendre le métis et se faire diriger comme un gentil toutou après. Cette seule idée le révulsait.

"Ok, Hotch." Morgan l'ignora, mais ça allait avec Harry. Il préférait travailler avec quelqu'un qui l'ignorait plutôt qu'avec quelqu'un qui exprimait son hostilité.

À sa grande surprise, Reid ne réclama pas et ils suivirent les traces. Harry faisait attention à leur environnement, au cas où le tueur leur poserait une embuscade. Il n'était pas rare qu'un tueur semblait commettre une erreur pour mieux attirer sa proie dans ses fils. Même si le profil le peignait comme organisé mais avec une intelligence moyenne, il était bon d'être plus que prudent. En temps normal, Harry se serait jeté dans les bras du danger, comptant sur sa magie pour le protéger, mais en présence d'un Moldu, il était obligé de se limiter.

Ils arrivèrent à une nouvelle petite clairière. Une cabane de jardin se tenait au milieu, aucune lumière n'y était allumée, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. D'un commun accord, les deux agents sortirent leurs armes. Harry fit signe à Reid de le couvrir depuis l'entrée de la clairière tandis qu'il allait jusqu'à la petite construction. Il se plaqua contre le mur extérieur et s'approcha de la fenêtre, le tout surveillé par le vigilant docteur. Harry se risqua à jeter un discret coup d'œil par la fenêtre crasseuse. Malheureusement, il faisait trop noir à l'intérieur pour distinguer quoique ce soit.

Après avoir fait signe à Reid de le rejoindre, ils se postèrent de chaque côté de la porte. Quelques instants après, Harry la défonça et ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane. Un rapide examen leur montra qu'il n'y avait qu'un étudiant à terre, attaché et inconscient. Reid se précipita auprès du jeune pour prendre son pouls et le détacher. Harry restait attentif au moindre danger. Il avait une mauvaise impression.

"Nous avons trouvé un étudiant inconscient, probablement drogué dans une cabane de jardin. Aucun signe du suspect. Il faudrait appeler une ambulance," dit Reid.

"Ils sont sur le chemin," leur apprit Rossi peu après.

"Je vais le sortir d'ici, les ambulanciers auront plus faciles à intervenir hors de la cabane." Reid approuva son idée et l'aida à le transporter dehors. Mais alors qu'ils sortaient, Harry eut juste le temps de voir une pelle s'abattre vers Reid. Le sorcier tomba en même temps que Reid, surpris par le poids soudain de l'étudiant. Il dégagea l'étudiant juste à temps pour éviter le coup de pelle qui voulait le mettre KO à son tour. L'homme le dominait, les yeux fous, la pelle au-dessus de la tête, se préparant à asséner une nouvelle fois l'objet de métal. Le corps d'Harry réagit avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir à sa prochaine action. En un instant sa baguette était dans sa main, pointée vers son agresseur.

" _Stupéfix !_ "

Le tueur fut violemment projeté en arrière. Harry entendit le moment où il atterrit contre un arbre. Il prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration, avant de se lever précipitamment pour aller aux côtés de Reid.

"Oh Merlin, Reid ! Reid, réponds-moi, est-ce que ça va ?" La blessure à la tête de Reid saignait abondamment et il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer la gravité et la profondeur de la blessure. "J'ai un agent à terre, blessure à la tête ! Envoyez une ambulance !" Harry était frénétique. Le loup d'Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa tête, inquiet parce qu'un membre de sa meute était blessé.

_Meute ?_

" _Lumos Maxima._ Reid, ouvre les yeux, ne t'endors pas ! _Lumos Maxima !"_

Maintenant que les environs étaient éclairés, le sorcier avait une meilleure vue de l'état de Reid et cela n'était pas beau à voir. La blessure avait ouvert le crâne et la quantité de sang était trop importante. Harry savait qu'il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pouvait sauver son ami d'enfance, le membre perdu et retrouvé de sa meute : la magie. Harry pointa sa baguette vers le docteur qui le regardait à travers des pupilles dilatées, et lança un sort pour arrêter le flux sanguin, mais il ne fonctionna pas. De plus en plus paniqué, Harry recommença mais toujours aucun résultat.

"Reid ! Reid, s'il te plaît, ouvre-toi à moi, laisse-moi entrer, Reid !" Dans d'autres circonstances, ces paroles auraient apporté un rougissement violent au jeune agent, mais ici Reid n'eut aucune autre réaction qu'un roulement des yeux dans leurs orbites alors qu'il approchait de l'inconscience. Harry fut submergé par ses émotions et il hurla "HOUDINI !"

"…S… Superman ?" Harry en aurait pleuré de soulagement.

"Oui, c'est ça Houdini, laisse-moi entrer." Reid le fixait avec un mélange d'horreur et de confiance absolue, avant de hocher la tête. Harry lança le sort qui arrêta le sang, puis réduit la blessure d'un autre, pour ne pas éveiller totalement les soupçons. Il déchira une partie du tee-shirt qu'il portait pour appuyer sur la blessure. Il caressa les cheveux de Reid, comme le docteur le faisait quand il était petit et qu'il avait été frappé par son oncle.

"C'est bien, Houdini, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait… Chhhhut…"

"Superman… Ma– Magie…" Le sang d'Harry se glaça dans ses veines. Il vérifia que tout allait bien et retourna chez le suspect pour effacer sa mémoire et l'attacher avec les cordes avec lesquelles l'homme avait attaché l'étudiant. La pensée était assez ironique pour amener un sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

"REID !" Morgan apparut dans la clairière et quand il vit la scène, son regard devint fou. Il se jeta sur Harry et l'attrapa par le col. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu devais le protéger ! Tu as voulu jouer les héros et c'est Reid qui paie ton imprudence !" Il fut secoué par Morgan et tenta de se stabiliser en attrapant le métis par le poignet.

"Putain de merde ! Je savais bien que tu n'étais pas clair ! Tu as blessé Reid et maintenant tu le laisses se vider de son sang !" Harry grogna face à l'accusation et obéit à son instinct lupin en montrant les dents, prêt à en découdre. Il fut surpris de voir Morgan y répondre en montrant ses dents à son tour, un grondement sortant de sa gorge. Avant de pouvoir réagir, Morgan le lâcha pour appeler les urgentistes qui arrivaient dans leur direction.

Harry eut l'impression de contempler les minutes suivantes à travers un voile. Tout était trouble, tandis que son esprit tentait d'enregistrer ce qu'il se passait. Spencer Reid qui résistait à sa magie, qui repoussait sa Legilimancie, qui l'avait appelé Superman, un surnom qu'il aurait dû oublier grâce au Sortilège de mémoire lancé il y a vingt ans… Derek Morgan que son loup n'appréciait pas, qui avait fait preuve d'une curieuse hostilité envers lui, qui avait répondu naturellement à son comportement animal…

_Oh merde…_

Il n'émergea du choc que lorsqu'un secouriste lui demanda s'il était blessé et qu'il hocha légèrement la tête, mais déclara qu'il pouvait attendre les soins à la clinique. On emmena Reid sur une civière, Morgan sur leurs talons, après qu'il eut lancé un dernier regard plein de colère à Harry. Il ne les suivit pas, préférant rester en arrière, entouré d'une couverture qu'on lui avait tendu après avoir constaté l'état de son tee-shirt. Appréciant la protection que le tissu offrait du regard des autres sur ses cicatrices, Harry s'y était étroitement enfermé et surveillait l'examen de l'étudiant. Le sorcier soupira de soulagement quand on ne constata rien de plus qu'un état comateux dû aux drogues. Comme il n'avait pas de menottes, il fut soulagé à l'arrivée de Prentiss qui s'occupa de réveiller leur suspect, lui lire ses droits –même si selon lui une telle ordure ne devrait en avoir aucun – et finalement l'arrêter. Le tout sans un seul regard pour Harry.

Génial. Morgan avait déjà dû leur servir _sa_ version de l'histoire. Quelque chose dans les lignes qu'Harry avait abandonné Reid à son sort pendant qu'il s'occupait du tueur. Ce qui était le cas, après avoir soigné Spencer avec sa magie, un détail qu'ignorait le métis.

Se réconfortant dans le tissu de la couverture, Harry entreprit de marcher jusqu'à la maison Nu Kappa Chi où il tomba sur Hotch qui le foudroyait du regard. Rossi et JJ discutaient un peu plus loin, mais il ne manqua pas leurs mines désapprobatrices. L'agent carra les épaules pour se donner du courage et se jeta dans la bataille.

"Black." Si Hotch était d'habitude froid, on atteignait ici le niveau polaire. "J'imagine que tu as une bonne explication."

Harry était certain que le chef d'unité était juste avec ses coéquipiers. S'il avait entendu l'histoire de Morgan, il écouterait sûrement la sienne. Le problème, c'était que l'état de Reid était trop récent, trop incertain, pour qu'il soit traité équitablement. De plus, il était normal qu'ils aient tendance à croire Morgan plutôt qu'Harry, il était nouveau dans l'équipe après tout.

Harry ravala donc sa grimace. "Plus tard, Hotch."

Le chef d'unité le fixa comme si son but était de trouer sa peau, mais en reconsidérant l'état de Black, il se calma un peu. Il sembla prendre en compte la couverture, les cheveux défaits, le sang sur les mains et les égratignures sur le visage de l'agent comme un avant-goût de _sa_ version de l'histoire.

"Bien, mais nous n'avons pas fini cette conversation." Harry se retint de rouler les yeux et hocha plutôt sèchement la tête en accord.

Le voyage en voiture fut silencieux. Harry, enfoncé dans sa couverture, regardait par la fenêtre le paysage défiler et n'avait montré aucun désir à discuter. De toute façon, personne n'en avait l'envie : ils étaient tous inquiets à propos de la santé de Reid. Le sorcier aurait bien aimé les rassurer, leur dire qu'il était hors de danger grâce aux sorts de soin qu'il lui avait jeté, mais le secret du Monde Sorcier passait en premier. Un secret qui était maintenant mis en danger par la même personne qu'il avait sauvée. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils furent directement redirigés vers une salle d'attente où Morgan patientait déjà. À la vue d'Harry, Morgan eut une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, mais l'agent décida de l'ignorer. Pour une fois, l'Auror fut reconnaissant envers le métis. À un moment, Prentiss arriva et discuta brièvement avec Hotch à propos du tueur.

Une infirmière passa par la salle pour constater son état quelque peu pitoyable. Elle l'emporta malgré ses protestations vers une petite salle de soins pour lui tendre une horrible chemise d'hôpital et des sous-vêtements de rechange, et lui indiquer la douche. Devant son regard sévère qui lui rappela l'infirmière de Poudlard, Pompom Pomfresh, Harry dut obéir. Se débarrasser du sang lui fit beaucoup de bien et même s'il dût enfiler ce qu'on lui avait donné, il apprécia la disparition de ses vêtements gorgés de sang et de saleté. Il dut néanmoins ensorceler son holster de baguette pour pouvoir l'enfiler autour de son bras, où il pourrait encore y accéder en cas de problèmes. Un médecin passa pour lui faire trois points de suture à une blessure plus importante que les autres et lui désinfecta les autres. L'infirmière lui promit de lui rapporter ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon lorsqu'ils seraient propres et de lui trouver un haut à porter.

Harry vota contre l'idée de retourner tout de suite avec ses coéquipiers. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir alors qu'il portait la chemise d'hôpital : les manches étaient justes trop courtes pour couvrir les cicatrices sur ses bras, sans oublier qu'ils n'avaient certainement pas envie de le voir non plus.

Par contre, il avait quelque chose d'urgent à régler.

Harry quitta l'hôpital pour se poster à l'entrée. Jugeant qu'il était assez loin pour ne pas déranger les appareils de la clinique, il sortit son portable et composa le numéro qu'il espérait ne jamais devoir composer. Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles la sonnerie résonna dans son oreille étaient une torture. Finalement, on décrocha.

"Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir ?" demanda Algrey à l'autre bout du fil, déjà déprimé avant même qu'Harry n'ouvre la bouche.

"Monsieur, je crains que nous ayons un problème."


	6. Révélations

_Hôpital de Stanford – 14 janvier_

Morgan était furieux. Comment Black avait-il osé ? Pensait-il que la capture du suspect était plus importante que la survie de Reid, un être humain innocent, un jeune homme qui en valait la peine ? Il savait bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'aimait pas le nouvel agent et cette raison venait de se révéler. Black était juste un enfoiré. Un chercheur de gloire. Une petite punaise que le métis allait se faire un plaisir d'écrabouiller. À cette pensée, les grondements de colère au fond de lui se muèrent en feulements de plaisir. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi violent –du moins pas aussi vite et sans avoir essayé de discuter avec la personne concernée – mais Black était une exception. Le fait qu'il y pense depuis plus de deux heures faisait beaucoup aussi.

"Aaron Hotchner pour Spencer Reid…"

Une médecin était à la porte d'entrée et cherchait des yeux l'homme qu'elle avait appelé. Hotch se leva de son siège et l'approcha, vite rejoint par tous les autres agents. La femme fronça des sourcils, mais en voyant les visages concernés et fatigués, elle abandonna une bataille perdue d'avance et commença à expliquer l'état de son patient.

"Monsieur Reid souffre d'un traumatisme crânien et d'une importante perte de sang. Nous avons procédé à une chirurgie pour enlever les bouts de son crâne qui risquaient d'infecter la blessure et d'endommager le cerveau. Une IRM a été effectuée et aucun dommage n'a été détecté, mais pour en être certain il faut attendre qu'il reprenne conscience. Les urgentistes m'ont juste demandé de féliciter la personne qui a arrêté l'hémorragie, c'est certainement ce qui a sauvé monsieur Reid, monsieur…" Elle baissa les yeux sur ses notes. "… Derek Morgan. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher quand monsieur Reid se réveillera, ce qui ne devrait pas trop tarder. Nous aviserons à ce moment-là des mesures à prendre concernant son séjour dans nos services."

"Merci, docteur." Hotch avait l'air soulagé, même si contrairement aux autres qui poussèrent des soupirs de soulagement et l'exprimèrent à voix haute, seule la disparition d'une crispation autour de ses yeux en fut l'indication. La médecin sourit légèrement et les laissa à leurs réjouissances.

Mais Morgan ne se sentait pas totalement soulagé. Il était confus et avait les sourcils froncés. "De quoi parlait-elle quand… Je n'ai rien fait qui-" il crut entendre un clic quand tout s'emboîta dans son esprit. Morgan blanchit drastiquement. "Oh merde !" Il n'avait rien fait dans la clairière, mais Black…

Black !

JJ avait observé le combat intérieur du métis. "Quelque chose ne va pas, Morgan ? Tu devrais être content, non ? Reid va bien !"

"J'ai… J'ai commis une erreur." JJ écarquilla les yeux, étonnée par la détresse de son ami. "Je reviens tout de suite."

Morgan quitta précipitamment la salle. Restés derrière, JJ et Prentiss regardèrent son départ les yeux ronds tandis qu'une lueur de compréhension s'était allumée chez Rossi et Hotch. Rossi soupira et se tourna vers le chef d'unité.

"Je crois que nous aussi nous allons devoir nous excuser."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Harry se frotta le visage pour ne pas exploser. À l'intérieur, il sentait ses émotions tourbillonner, prêtes à sortir et à faire des dégâts. Expirant lentement par la bouche pour les garder sous contrôle, Harry fit appel à toutes ses compétences en Occlumancie pour calmement les examiner. Il était en colère. Contre qui ? Contre Algrey Parker en ce moment, également contre Derek Morgan et vaguement contre lui-même. Pourquoi ? Parce que monsieur Parker avait gardé secret la nature de Diana Reid, la mère de Spencer. Parce que Morgan avait sauté aux conclusions trop vite et mis certainement toute l'équipe sur son dos. Parce qu'Harry lui-même avait été trop _stupide_ pour ne pas voir les signes venant des deux agents de sa nouvelle équipe. Il avait peur. Peur de quoi ? Qu'on découvre ses secrets. Qu'il soit trop tard pour arranger les choses avec Reid. Avec _les_ Reid.

"Ai-je au moins l'autorisation de révéler la vérité à Spencer Reid ?"

"Je craignais que tu demandes cela. Est-il réellement impossible de faire appel aux Oubliators ?" Harry dut prendre une nouvelle inspiration pour se calmer. Algrey n'essayait pas de le mettre en colère, c'était juste son boulot de poser ses questions, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès.

"Spencer Reid est un Zéro, monsieur. Peut-être pas un Zéro Absolu comme sa mère, mais les risques de destruction de son esprit sont considérablement élevés si on l' _Oubliettes_. Spencer est un _génie_ , monsieur. La perte d'un tel élément serait terrible pour le FBI."

Oui, Spencer était un Zéro, une personne partiellement immune à la Magie. Harry l'avait compris au moment où il avait dû convaincre le jeune agent à s'ouvrir à lui et à sa magie pour pouvoir le soigner et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, tout était devenu logique : Spencer qui l'éjectait de son esprit sans y faire attention, Spencer qui était parvenu à détruire le verrou sur sa mémoire, Spencer qui l'avait appelé _Superman_ … Les Aurors avaient ignoré sa nature, par contre ils étaient au courant du statut de Zéro Absolu de Diana Reid, la mère de Spencer, la femme qui lui donnait des bonbons à chaque fois qu'il venait chez son ami. Ce qui était un Don s'était transformé en malédiction. Et bien que sachant cette information et le fait que c'était un don transmis génétiquement, jamais il n'avait pensé à vérifier si Spencer, un _agent du FBI_ , une personne avec laquelle ils auraient pu travailler à n'importe quel moment, avait reçu le même cadeau de sa mère. Si jamais ils avaient été obligés d'effacer magiquement la mémoire du docteur, ils auraient détruit son esprit…

Comme ils avaient détruit celui de Diana Reid.

La colère d'Harry refit surface de plein fouet. Quand un Zéro était capable de s'ouvrir à la magie quand il le désirait, un Zéro Absolu était totalement et constamment immunisé à la magie. Cela demandait beaucoup d'effort pour leur jeter un sort, beaucoup trop pour que cela en vaille la peine, sauf quand cela concernait _le Survivant_ , _l'Élu, le Putain-de-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu_. Effacer la mémoire de Diana Reid avait exigé le service entier d'Oubliators et avait finalement résulté au plongeon de la femme dans la folie.

"Je suis d'accord avec toi. Moi, Algrey Dean Parker, je donne officiellement la permission, en tant que Directeur de la Division Auror du Ministère de la Magie des États-Unis d'Amérique, à Harry James Black, anciennement Potter, Auror Spécial en Chef du Ministère de la Magie des États-Unis d'Amérique, de révéler à Spencer Reid, Agent Spécial Superviseur du _Behavioral Analysis Unit_ du _Federal Bureau of Investigation_ des États-Unis d'Amérique, le Monde Sorcier." Harry sentit la magie caresser sa peau, malgré la distance. Maintenant que ces paroles avaient été prononcées, un papier comportant ces mêmes paroles seraient ajoutées dans les archives du Ministère de la Magie où étaient recensés les Moldus au courant du monde magique. "Assure-toi qu'il soit lié par un serment sorcier, Black."

"Oui, monsieur, bien sûr," s'empressa de répondre Harry. Malgré la culpabilité qu'il ressentait à l'égard des Reid, il était excité à présent. Il allait enfin pouvoir raconter la vérité à Reid et retrouver le garçon avec qui il avait partagé les seuls moments heureux de son enfance.

"Quant à ton autre collègue…" La bonne humeur de l'Auror disparut en un clin d'œil. Comptez sur Parker pour gâcher un bon moment. "Seras-tu capable de travailler avec lui ?"

"De toute évidence, Derek Morgan n'est pas au courant de sa condition. Est-il possible que ses parents soient des cracmols ? Ou un seul des deux ?"

"Il n'en est pas question dans les archives. Quelle est ton hypothèse ?"

"Je pense que son père était vraisemblablement un loup-garou ou un mi-loup-garou. Nous savons tous les deux qu''il est extrêmement rare qu'une femme lycan ne parvienne à mener une grossesse à terme, c'est donc le plus probable. Sans oublier que son dossier ne fait aucun état d'attaque de chien sauvage ou de morsure à un moment ou un autre. Cela pourrait expliquer ses notes extraordinaires aux tests physiques et son choix de carrière : il est un loup alpha ressentant l'irrémédiable envie de protéger les gens plus faibles. Comme il n'a pas de véritable meute, il a dû trouver un autre moyen de canaliser ses pulsions," raisonna Harry. Même s'il n'avait passé que quelques heures avec les profilers, ils avaient déjà déteint sur lui…

"Et il n'y a pas eu de problèmes ?" Parker savait qu'une partie de la lycanthropie avait été transmise à Harry lors d'une torture de Greyback des années plus tôt. Tout le monde le savait au bureau, mais rien d'autre que les cicatrices ne le trahissait. Son supérieur avait souvent été curieux de savoir si cela l'influençait dans sa vie de tous les jours et ils avaient discuté des habitudes alimentaires et des sorties de pleine lune. Harry n'avait ressenti aucune transformation physique ni n'avait été gratifié d'une amélioration de sa force, son odorat ou de sa vitesse.

"À vrai dire… Je ne l'apprécie pas vraiment, mais je pense que c'est une conséquence de la rencontre entre nos deux loups. C'est un mâle alpha très dominant et il n'a pas apprécié qu'un autre dominant pénètre dans ce qu'il considère comme sa meute et territoire. La réaction de Derek Morgan a été purement instinctive, ce qui me pousse à croire qu'il n'est même pas au courant de son héritage. Son loup n'a dû se réveiller qu'à mon contact."

"Si ton hypothèse est la bonne, cela pourrait s'expliquer par la mort de son père quand il était jeune. Seras-tu capable de travailler avec lui ?"

"Tout à fait. Une fois que la hiérarchie sera établie entre lui et moi, les choses devraient se calmer. Il nous faudra juste un peu de temps. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, mon filleul Teddy est un mi-loup-garou et j'ai quelques contacts avec la meute de Virginie, s'il y a le moindre problème, je sais où m'adresser," le rassura Harry. Il prétendait être plus confiant qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Avec la meute de Virginie, il n'avait pas eu de problèmes car les lycans l'avaient considéré comme un loup solitaire, ne l'obligeant pas à se battre pour la dominance, surtout à cause du fait qu'il ne les fréquentait que rarement, pour leur amener Teddy quand il voulait que celui-ci en apprenne plus sur son héritage. Mais il serait obligé de côtoyer Morgan tous les jours, dans le bureau, sur le terrain… Ils étaient destinés à se battre un jour ou l'autre pour déterminer la dominance de l'un sur l'autre.

"Si tu en es sûr… À part ça, tu as pris tes pilules ?" L'amusement dans la voix de Parker était palpable. Harry grogna et rougit légèrement. Algrey Parker avait fini avec les années par être comme une figure paternelle pour Harry. Il avait fait parti du groupe d'Aurors qui étaient partis avec lui en Angleterre, il y a dix ans. Parker n'avait jamais eu d'enfants et était marié à son boulot, mais il considérait le jeune Auror comme son fils, même s'ils n'en avaient jamais parlé entre eux. Il ne le favorisait pas, mais il offrait toujours son soutien au plus jeune quand il en avait besoin.

"Je… Pas vraiment, je suis à l'hôpital, l'un de mes coéquipiers a été blessé et j'ai laissé mes affaires au campus. Ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur, une journée sans pilules ne va pas me tuer," ajouta-t-il rapidement. Il crut voir les sourcils de Parker se froncer.

"Fais attention, Black, ne te surmène pas trop. Viens me faire un rapport complet des événements à ton retour aux Bureaux. Bonne chance avec ton ami."

"Merci, monsieur. Au revoir."

Il raccrocha le téléphone et se retrouva à soupirer dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Il vérifia l'heure et se rendit compte qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin et qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital depuis quasiment deux heures à présent. Il frissonna maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi énervé et anxieux, dehors avec seulement la robe de patient qu'on lui avait donnée. Il se rappela que l'infirmière lui avait promis qu'elle mettrait à laver ses affaires et lui trouverait un haut à lui mettre. Harry décida qu'il était temps de la rechercher pour au moins récupérer son pantalon et quitter le sous-vêtement de rechange. Si Draco avait vent de cette histoire, Harry ne vivrait plus jamais tranquille ! 'Un Black habillé d'un boxer emprunté ! La décadence du monde sorcier était proche !'

Il ricana tout seul en imaginant la scène que ferait son ami. Il se comportait vraiment de façon efféminée quand il était en mode 'Attaquons Harry pour ses mauvaises manières contraires à toute étiquette de Sang-Pur'. Harry était certain que se balader en robe dehors était contre une dizaine de leurs règles… Mais ce que Draco ne savait pas, ne lui faisait pas de mal.

Il lui fallut moins de dix minutes pour retrouver l'infirmière en question qui lui avait trouvé sans mal quelqu'un pour donner à 'un grand agent du FBI qui avait sauvé tant de vies !' un tee-shirt et un gilet. Harry eut une grimace en constatant que le haut avait des petites manches, mais il était tellement reconnaissant d'avoir quelque chose d'autre à se mettre que la blouse d'hôpital, qu'il n'osa pas se plaindre et décida de porter le gilet. Il remercia l'infirmière à profusion quand elle lui tendit son jean et ses sous-vêtements –même si sa gratitude était teintée d'une certaine gêne. Elle balaya le remerciement d'un sourire et lui déclara que c'était tout naturel. Définitivement la réincarnation américaine de Pomfresh. Harry alla se changer dans une pièce qu'elle lui désigna et en sortit quelques minutes plus tard avec le gilet et l'horrible blouse sous le bras. Il remercia encore une fois la femme qui s'était occupée de lui, tout en lui rendant la robe empruntée avec un certain soulagement d'en être débarrassé, et quitta finalement les bons soins de sa protectrice…

Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Morgan.

_Si le Destin était une personne, il y a longtemps que je lui aurais cassé la figure…_

Apparemment le métis était tout aussi surpris de le voir, car il s'était figé à sa vue et le fixait intensément. Conscient du regard de l'homme sur ses cicatrices aux bras, Harry déplia le gilet qu'on lui avait donné et prit son temps pour l'enfiler, agissant avec une aisance qu'il ne ressentait pas du tout. Comprenez-le bien : il n'avait pas honte de ses cicatrices, c'étaient des marques de guerre, la preuve qu'il avait survécu à tout ce que Voldemort lui avait fait subir. Mais il avait vite compris que ce n'était pas le cas avec les gens autour de lui. Lorsqu'ils les voyaient, ils avaient tendance à avoir pitié de lui ou à chercher à savoir tout prix d'où elle venait. L'Auror avait vite appris à cacher son corps pour sa propre tranquillité.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Agent Morgan ?" demanda Harry, sarcastique, alors que l'agent continuait de le fixer, même si le gilet le couvrait complètement à présent. "Ou alors vous me cherchiez pour finir ce que vous avez commencé tout à l'heure ? Je vous préviens, si vous ouvrez mes points de suture, je vais me faire gronder par le médecin. Mais vous vous en fichez, n'est-ce pas ? C'est plus facile de cogner sans poser de questions !" Le ton d'Harry se fit plus mordant, jusqu'à ce que son tempérament ait finalement raison de lui. La dernière phrase était dite entre les dents, comme s'il avait voulu la lui cracher à la figure, mais s'était retenu.

Le visage de Morgan avait blêmi, puis s'était assombri, avant de passer à la culpabilité. "Écoutez, Agent Black pour tout à l'heure, je… je suis désolé."

L'effet fut instantané. Harry se calma et cacha sa surprise derrière un visage neutre. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'un loup aussi dominant que semblait l'être celui de Morgan s'abaisserait à s'excuser auprès d'un loup solitaire comme lui. "Vous vous excusez pour… ?" Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était agréablement surpris qu'il allait rendre les choses plus faciles pour l'agent.

Morgan inspira un bon coup avant de se lancer. "J'ai commis une erreur, j'ai présumé et fait des conclusions avant de poser des questions, ce qui est tout à fait contraire aux principes d'un profiler. J'aurais dû attendre toutes les informations avant de vous attaquer."

"C'est vrai, vous auriez dû." L'agent durcit la mâchoire au ton sans appel d'Harry, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation. Cela adoucit l'Auror, qui poursuivit : "Mais vous étiez inquiet pour Reid, et je peux comprendre ça." Le corps de son interlocuteur se relaxa visiblement. "Comment va Reid ? J'ai demandé à l'infirmière, mais elle ne savait rien me dire."

"Il va bien… Grâce à toi, Black." L'invitation silencieuse de cessez-le-feu ne passa pas inaperçue. Harry avait peut-être été sorti à Gryffondor, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que le Choixpeau lui avait dit qu'il aurait fait un très bon Serpentard.

"Bah, que vaut un tee-shirt face à la vie d'un ami ? C'était naturel. Mais merci, Morgan. Et si nous retournions à la salle d'attente ?"

Ils cheminèrent ensemble en silence. Ce n'était un silence lourd ou tendu, au contraire c'était un silence réconfortant, détendu. Harry était satisfait avec lui-même et impressionné par le métis. Il avait dû lutter contre les instincts territoriaux de son loup pour permettre à Harry de rentrer dans sa meute, à titre d'essai. Le problème de dominance n'était pas résolu, mais un certain équilibre avait été atteint. Harry n'avait déjà plus le poil hérissé à côté du métis et il supportait sa présence plus facilement. Ce n'était pas encore le grand amour, mais ça suffirait. On ne leur demandait pas non plus de devenir les meilleurs amis, juste de pouvoir travailler ensemble.

Quand ils rejoignirent l'équipe, des regards inquiets et coupables l'accueillirent. JJ et Prentiss furent les premières à lui adresser la parole, la première ouvertement pleine de remords, la deuxième plus en contrôle de ses émotions, mais cherchant tout de même à faire pénitence.

"Black, je–"

"Pour tout à l'heure, je voulais dire–"

Harry les interrompit. "Il n'y a pas de problèmes, comme je l'ai dit à Morgan, Reid était blessé et vous étiez tous très inquiets. Je ne suis pas fâché. Enfin, pas trop," corrigea-t-il avec un sourire amusé devant les regards incrédules de toute l'équipe. "Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que tout le monde est contre moi…" marmonna-t-il, songeant à sa cinquième année à Poudlard où tout le monde l'avait traité de fou quand il avait annoncé le retour de Voldemort, ou à sa quatrième année où personne ne croyait qu'il n'avait pas mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu, ou même à sa deuxième année où les gens l'accusaient d'être l'Héritier de Serpentard à cause de son Fourchelang… "Peut-être que je devrais investir dans un conseiller d'images ?"

L'incompréhension qu'il lut sur le visage de ses collègues lui apprit que, oui, il avait pensé à voix haute.

_Oups._

"Quelles sont les nouvelles concernant Reid ?" Première chose à faire quand on est pris sur le fait : changer de sujet. Draco serait fier de lui s'il le voyait appliquer la stratégie qu'il lui avait apprise. Évidemment, sa pauvre tentative ne convainquit personne, mais comme les profilers se sentaient responsables pour tout à l'heure, ils le laissèrent tranquille.

Ce fut Hotch qui le renseigna sur l'état de son ami. "Ils ont dû faire une chirurgie pour nettoyer la fracture et une IRM pour vérifier son état. Les résultats sont très positifs, mais ils ont dit qu'ils allaient attendre le réveil de Reid pour en être certain." Harry eut un soupir de soulagement, malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà que le jeune homme était hors de danger en premier lieu.

"C'est un sacré pansement que tu as là, Black," remarqua Rossi. Il semblait être le seul qui n'avait pas l'air d'être rongé par la culpabilité. Ou alors qui la dissimulait le mieux.

"Quelques points de suture, mais le médecin m'a dit que je ne garderais pas de cicatrice. Remarque, au point où j'en suis, une cicatrice de plus ou de moins…" Morgan se raidit à cette phrase et il fixa Harry d'un air interdit. L'Auror se sentait à la fois en colère et gêné de cette réaction. Néanmoins il se calma quand il se rendit compte que ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux du métis n'était pas de la pitié ou de l'indiscrétion, c'était une espèce de respect mêlé à de la curiosité.

_Comme si j'allais te dire quoi que ce soit…_

Il était peut-être un Gryffondor, mais certainement pas un Poufsouffle : Morgan et lui avaient 'fait la paix', mais Harry n'allait pas de sitôt lui faire confiance, surtout après que le métis ait prouvé qu'il était capable d'agresser un de ses coéquipiers.

La pièce retomba dans le silence et ils retournèrent à leur conversation. Rossi et Hotch discutaient des méthodes qu'ils devraient employer sur le suspect appréhendé tout à l'heure pour lui faire confesser les crimes, tandis que JJ et Prentiss, encore mal à l'aise à cause de leur attitude envers Harry, le questionnèrent encore un peu sur sa santé pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Quand elles partirent s'asseoir dans leur coin, Harry et Morgan se retrouvèrent de nouveau ensemble malgré eux. Le métis sembla déchiré pendant quelques instants avant de finalement demander à Harry :

"Est-ce que c'est moi qui…" les yeux posés sur le bandage sur la tête d'Harry.

Le jeune homme prit l'air faussement froissé. "Morgan, tu m'as à peine égratigné avec ton numéro de grand méchant frère protecteur. Dans d'autres circonstances, tu n'aurais même pas pu poser la main sur moi et je t'aurais botté le cul avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte," dit-il avec un éclair de provocation à moitié sérieuse dans ses prunelles. L'autre moitié voulait juste jouer avec les nerfs du métis.

Les yeux de Morgan eurent une lueur d'argent qu'Harry attribua immédiatement au loup. "Ah oui ?" Un fin sourire prédateur s'étira sur les lèvres de l'agent. Il n'était pas effrayant, mais Harry ne se sentit pas rassuré pour autant. "Ça te dirait de vérifier tes dires, _Black_ ?" L'autorité dans le ton de sa voix ne voulait dire qu'une chose : le loup cherchait la soumission de son homologue. Mais Harry n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire.

"Quand tu veux, où tu veux, _Morgan_." Le défi avait été accepté, les deux loups se toisèrent un instant, avant que le côté humain du sorcier, plus habitué à lutter avec ses instincts animaux, ne reprenne le dessus. "En parlant de se faire botter les fesses… Je ne suis pas profiler, mais si tu n'as pas encore prévenu Garcia de l'état de Reid, tu es un homme mort."

Le rire moqueur d'Harry poursuivrait encore longtemps Morgan, alors que celui-ci se dépêchait de sortir pour passer un coup de fil à la technicienne, se préparant déjà à souffrir d'un long sermon.

Derek Morgan était peut-être un trou du cul… Mais c'était un trou du cul loyal… et plutôt amusant.

Un jour, il en était certain, ce trou du cul…

"Hey, Black !" Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par le métis qui était revenu sur ses pas et l'avait interpellé. "Samedi prochain, 9h, au gymnase du FBI. Je t'attendrai." Et sur ce dernier défi plus ou moins amical, il disparut pour de bon.

Un jour, ce trou du cul…

Harry apprendrait à l'apprécier.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

La première chose que Reid fit quand il reprit conscience, fut de citer les trente premières statistiques qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Quand il réussit à le faire, le poids des derniers événements lui coupèrent quasiment la respiration.

Harry Black était Harry Potter, son ami d'enfance et voisin. Et il était…

"Je suis un sorcier."

Si Spencer n'avait pas été couché dans son lit, il aurait sursauté. Black se tenait juste à côté de son lit, le fixant intensément, comme s'il était en train d'essayer de lire ses pensées… Ce qui pouvait être le cas. Les yeux verts de l'homme le traversaient comme s'il voyait plus loin que la chair. Il détourna finalement le regard pour sortir de nulle part un bâton, puis murmurer des paroles à voix basse tout en l'agitant vers la porte. La porte en question brilla un moment en bleu avant de redevenir normale. Black prit le temps de vérifier que les appareils étaient en règle avant de se tourner vers Spencer.

"Personne ne viendra nous déranger. Spencer, de quoi te rappelles-tu ?" Le ton d'Harry n'avait ni été menaçant, ni agressif. Il l'avait même appelé par son prénom, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde. Personne à part Gideon et JJ ne l'appelait par son prénom. Pourtant, quand c'était Black qui le faisait c'était juste… bien. Spencer lécha ses lèvres un peu sèches.

"De tout. Je me rappelle quand tu as emménagé à côté de chez nous, quand nous sommes devenus amis à l'école après que tu aies pris ma défense devant Dudley, les après-midis qu'on passait ensemble, le… _l'accident_. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi as-tu disparu ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes comme toi ?"

Harry n'eut pas l'air dépassé par les questions et lui répondit calmement. "Lorsque je t'ai sauvé de ce camion, ce jour-là, en nous faisant apparaitre depuis la route sur le toit de l'école, c'était de la magie accidentelle. Il existe un organisme qui surveille l'utilisation de la magie devant les Moldus, les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques, pour protéger le secret du Monde Sorcier. Ils se sont arrangés pour que ma famille déménage et pour effacer tous les souvenirs nous concernant de vos mémoires." À ce stade-ci, il fixa Spencer dans les yeux. "Je suis désolé, Spencer, je te promets que je n'ai jamais voulu cela, mais pour protéger notre monde, ils y étaient obligés."

"Tu vas m'effacer la mémoire à nouveau ?" demanda Reid d'un air un peu effrayé, mais à la fois fasciné.

Harry eut son premier sourire. "Non, car tu es spécial, Spencer. Mais tu dois me faire un Serment : tu ne pourras pas parler de ce que je vais te révéler aujourd'hui à quelqu'un qui n'est pas au courant du Monde Sorcier. C'est un Serment qui engage ta vie et protège notre monde grâce à la magie, j'ai besoin que tu sois prêt à me le promettre. Si tu brises le Serment, la magie avalera tes forces vitales jusqu'à la mort. Es-tu prêt à mettre ta vie en jeu, Spencer ?" Son ton avait été froid et dur comme l'acier. Spencer ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses dires.

Toute cette histoire allait trop vite, il ne savait pas quoi penser, quoi dire à propos de tout ça. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il s'agissait d'Harry, Superman, quelqu'un à qui il faisait confiance, malgré les années qui les avaient séparés. La détermination remplaça la confusion. "Je le jure."

Comme pour la porte, il se vit émettre une lumière, cependant celle-ci fut de couleur blanche et il entendit l'appareil qui mesurait ses battements cardiaques s'affoler un moment. Quand elle disparut et que l'électrocardiogramme cessa d'émettre des bruits inquiétants (au soulagement des deux personnes dans la pièce), Spencer s'assit dans son lit plus confortablement, avec l'aide diligente de son ami, puis déclara d'un air solennel qui les fit rire juste après : "Raconte-moi tout."

Harry lui expliqua ce qu'était le monde Sorcier. Spencer fut à vrai dire étonné que tant de préjugés étaient vrais, tels que la baguette magique, le balai et les fameux chapeaux pointus, et déçu qu'il existe même une forme de racisme basé sur la pureté du sang dans une telle société. Harry lui expliqua comment ils se cachaient du monde Moldu et lui montra quelques sorts et charmes, notamment un qui fit disparaître ses migraines, à sa plus grande joie. Les perspectives que lui offraient ce monde étaient énormes et il fit promettre à Harry de lui fournir des bouquins sur le sujet, ce qui fit marmonner son ami avec un air amusé et triste sur une 'Granger'.

"Et les Affaires Spéciales ? Vous êtes tous des Sorciers ?" raisonna Spencer après une discussion sur les potions.

"Effectivement. Nous sommes l'équivalent de la police pour le Monde Sorcier. Cependant, contrairement à d'autres pays, aux États-Unis, les Aurors ont une place dans le Monde Moldu, ce qui nous permet de les protéger également contre l'apparition des mages noirs. Beaucoup prônent la séparation complète entre nos deux mondes, ce sont ces personnes qui font appel aux Oubliators à la première excuse."

"Oubliators ?"

"Ce sont des personnes spécialisées dans les sorts de mémoire, ils sont chargés d'effacer la mémoire ou de modifier les souvenirs des Modus témoins de magie."

"Et… comment cela se fait-il que je me souvienne de tout ?"

Il vit Harry avaler sa salive nerveusement. "C'est parce que tu es un Zéro, Spencer. C'est un gène qui permet de résister passivement ou activement à la magie. C'est pour cela que j'étais contre qu'on t'efface à nouveau la mémoire maintenant que tu as hérité pleinement de ton don. Ton… esprit aurait été détruit."

Spencer réfléchit quelques instants, avant que ses sourcils ne se rapprochent en une expression partagée entre la compréhension et la fureur.

"Ma mère… Ma mère était une Zéro aussi !"

L'Auror –si Spencer avait bien compris le rôle d'Harry dans _leur_ société – hocha tristement la tête.

"Oui, elle est même d'une branche encore plus rare : c'est une Zéro Absolu, ça veut dire qu'elle est totalement immune à n'importe quel forme de magie, sans pouvoir l'accepter. En tant que Zéro, tu es capable de descendre tes boucliers et qu'on utilise la magie sur toi. C'est ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure quand je t'ai jeté le sort contre les maux de tête et que je t'ai demandé de m'accepter et de me faire confiance."

"Ils… Ils ont détruit l'esprit de ma mère ! Mon père nous a abandonnés parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer sa maladie, ma mère a été diagnostiqué schizophrène paranoïaque ! J'ai dû la placer dans un hôpital psychiatrique à mes dix-huit ans, jusque là je devais le cacher aux voisins, sinon on m'envoyait en famille d'accueil !"

"Je… Je sais, Spencer, je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui. Je suis désolé-"

Mais Spencer était trop enfoncé dans la panique pour être aussi facilement calmé. Sa respiration était erratique et les larmes brouillaient ses yeux. Il était submergé par la peine, la colère et la culpabilité d'avoir cru que sa mère était simplement folle. Il sentit qu'on l'approchait, mais Spencer se roula en boule, refusant le moindre contact extérieur. Soudain, une main froide se colla contre son front et une main fut passée dans ses cheveux. Des ondes de calme l'envahirent et peu à peu Spencer reprit contenance.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il était couché sur les genoux d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci caressait gentiment sa tête. Spencer se laissa fondre dans l'étreinte. Finalement son ami retira sa main, laissant Reid à nouveau face à ses émotions, maintenant plus calme pour les accepter.

"Comment ?" fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire.

"Je suis un empathe-à-contact. Je suis capable de lire les émotions ou les souvenirs d'une personne en le touchant. Dans de rares circonstances, je peux leur envoyer des émotions."

"D'où les gants et les chemises longues…"

"Moins il y a de peau nue, moins j'ai de chances de sentir des choses que je ne désire pas sentir. Tu te sens mieux ?" Spencer adorait entendre la voix inquiète de son ami prendre ainsi de ses nouvelles.

"Comment cela se fait-il que je ne me sente pas mal à l'aise avec toi, ça fait des années que nous ne nous sommes pas vus, ni parlé ! J'aimerais être en colère contre toi pour ce qui m'est arrivé, mais j'en suis incapable." Spencer avait voulu avoir l'air de réfléchir, mais son ton avait été plus ravi qu'autre chose.

"À cause du sort de l'oubli, pour toi, c'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais séparés. Tes souvenirs datent, littéralement, seulement d'il y a quelques heures, même si cela s'est produit il y a des années."

"La plupart des neurophysiologues pensent que le stockage définitif des souvenirs se fait plus au niveau du cortex que de l'hippocampe. L'amygdale a fait l'objet de nombreux travaux en neurosciences mais son rôle exact reste encore mal compris. Suivant les théories, elle est considérée comme l'interface entre souvenir et désir," dit Spencer, énonçant comme à son habitude un fait scientifique au moment où on s'y attend le moins. "Je suis content de t'avoir retrouvé, Superman. Même si je t'en veux tout de même un peu, je comprends."

"Je suis étonné que tu ne m'en veuilles pas plus à vrai dire. Je te promets de tout faire pour réparer ce qui a pu être détruit et de me rattraper pour toutes les années où nous avons été séparés."

Spencer voulut lui répondre que ce n'était pas la peine, mais un bâillement l'en empêcha. Harry rit doucement avant de se lever et d'aider Spencer à se réinstaller dans son lit.

"Tu es encore fatigué, Spencer. Rendors-toi. L'équipe passera plus tard quand tu te réveilleras à nouveau. N'oublie cependant pas que tout ce qui concerne le Monde Sorcier doit rester un secret entre nous."

Spencer hocha doucement la tête, se sentant déjà gagné par l'épuisement. Toutes ces émotions l'avaient fatigué plus qu'il ne le croyait. Il vit à travers les cils Harry qui remettait ses gants et enlevait les barrières devant sa porte d'un mouvement de sa baguette. Juste avant qu'il ne parte, Spencer l'entendit dire :

"Bonne nuit Houdini."

Le Docteur Spencer Reid, Agent Spécial du FBI, vingt-six ans, s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois en trois mois.


	7. Tensions à nouer et à dénouer

_Quelque part entre Stanford et Quantico – Jet Privé du FBI – 16 janvier_

"Jeffrey Glasgow avait toujours été traité par son père comme un moins que rien. Lors du bizutage, il n'a pas été surveillé et s'est fait écrasé par une voiture. Les séquelles à sa jambe l'ont obligé à abandonner ses études à cause de la perte de sa bourse. Depuis, les abus moraux de son père sont allés en augmentant jusqu'à ce qu'il meure en traitant une dernière fois son fils de raté. Et là, rupture. Il a toujours attribué son échec à la fraternité Nu Kappa Chi et plus précisément son président qui n'a jamais été attaqué pour l'accident dont il avait été victime. Malheureusement il découvrit qu'il était mort depuis plusieurs années, Glasgow déporta alors sa haine sur les hommes présentant le même profil. Comme il travaillait sur le campus de Stanford, il connaissait les lieux et possédait les clés de tous les débarras dans les jardins entourant les fraternités."

Le silence se fit après qu'Hotch ait terminé le débriefing. Il avait été interroger le suspect avec Prentiss après s'être assuré de l'état de Spencer. Jeffrey Glasgow avait avoué quasiment tout de suite. Quatre meurtres avaient été causés uniquement parce qu'un homme s'était senti misérable toute sa vie. Histoire tristement classique. Reid referma le dossier et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il était content que l'affaire soit terminée, il avait besoin de réfléchir sur tout autre chose.

On l'avait gardé deux jours en observation à l'hôpital pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Les médecins avaient déclaré que son cas était miraculeux et qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en sortir. Spencer avait souri en songeant que ça n'était pas miraculeux, juste _magique_. Car oui, la magie existait, on savait même voler à balai. Les sorciers se baladaient parmi eux et tout un monde se cachait sous leur nez. Et comment savait-il tout ça ?

Parce qu'Harry Black, son ami d'enfance et maintenant collègue, en était un.

Ça faisait beaucoup d'informations à digérer.

"Hey Reid."

"Oh. Hey Morgan." Le métis s'installa en face de lui, jetant un regard étrange à la forme d'Harry endormie à côté de Spencer. Le jeune agent avait avalé des pilules calmantes avant de monter dans l'avion et avait à peine tenu jusqu'à la fin du débriefing avant de rouler sur le côté et de fermer les yeux. Son visage, pendant qu'il dormait, n'avait pas l'air paisible, mais il n'avait pas l'air torturé non plus. Spencer n'avait pas encore osé pousser Harry à lui raconter sa vie depuis qu'il avait quitté Las Vegas, comprenant que le sorcier avait encore des secrets qu'il souhaitait garder. Lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il lui posait la même question. "Tu veux quelque chose ?" demanda-t-il doucement quand Morgan reporta son attention sur lui.

"Er… Non, je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout. Pas de mal de tête ?" Morgan lança de nouveau un regard à Black, entre le ressentiment et l'inquiétude. Bizarre…

"Je vais bien…" répondit lentement Spencer, curieux. Finalement, ne résistant pas, il dit : "Tu voulais demander quelque chose à Harry ?"

Morgan eut l'air abasourdi pendant quelques secondes. "Quoi ? Non, non, non, pourquoi aurais-je envie de parler à Black ?... Et depuis quand l'appelles-tu _Harry_?"

Tout le monde leva la tête en entendant le haussement de voix de Morgan. Curieux, ils s'étaient arrêté de parler et suivaient la conversation avec une attention d'autant plus accrue que cela concernait leur ami récemment blessé et le mystérieux nouvel agent. La culpabilité était encore bien présente parmi eux et s'ils avaient remarqué le soudain rapprochement entre Harry et Spencer, ils l'avaient mis sur le compte qu'Harry leur en voulait probablement encore. Vu le sourire joyeux qui maquilla le visage de Spencer, ils s'étaient trompés.

"Tu te souviens de ces rêves que je faisais ?" Morgan hocha la tête. L'instant d'après, la compréhension se disputait à l'incrédulité sur son visage.

"Black est le garçon dont tu rêvais !"

Seule Emily comprit également l'allusion – puisqu'elle avait été présente lorsque Spencer avait parlé de ses perturbations nocturnes – et elle intervint dans la conversation.

"Tu veux dire que Black est le garçon qui habitait à côté de chez toi quand tu étais petit ?"

"Oui, nous nous en sommes rendus compte pendant une de nos conversations pendant que nous nous préparions pour la fête chez les Nu Kappa Chi. Lors du séjour à l'hôpital, nous nous sommes rapprochés et avons un peu rattrapé le temps perdu…" En d'autres circonstances, Spencer aurait été incapable de mentir à ses amis, mais Harry et lui ne voulaient pas cacher leur passé commun et leur nouvelle relation, ils étaient donc venus avec cette petite histoire. Pour protéger le prodigieux et dangereux secret de son ami, Spencer se surprit à être capable de tout.

JJ l'observa un moment de son siège avant de faire un petit sourire. "Je suis content pour toi, Reid. Tout de même, quelle coïncidence que vous vous rencontriez ainsi !"

"Et Black n'avait aucun soupçon avant la soirée ?" demanda Hotch, les sourcils froncés. Spencer ne savait pas à quoi pensait son supérieur, mais lui-même se rendait compte qu'Harry avait montré certains… signes de trouble autour de Spencer.

"Si, c'est lui qui m'a reconnu en premier et il a attendu d'être seul avec moi pour vérifier et tout me raconter," expliqua Spencer, se disant que, quelque part, il ne mentait pas vraiment. Après tout, Harry avait bien attendu qu'ils soient seuls à l'hôpital pour tout lui avouer. Hotch hocha la tête d'admission, acceptant les paroles de Spencer. Le docteur fut soulagé que ses demi-vérités passent le test du chef d'unité.

"C'est un véritable agent dans le sang, ce petit," marmonna Rossi alors qu'il jetait un regard à la forme prostrée d'Harry, qui choisit ce moment pour tourner loin de leur vue, comme pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs.

"Donc… Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire à Harry ?" demanda Spencer, n'oubliant pas le sujet de départ. Cela fut le signe pour les autres agents de retourner à leurs occupations de départ, ce qui ne consistait à pas grand-chose à part déjà commencer à rédiger son rapport ou écouter –dans le cas de Rossi et JJ – de la musique pour se détendre après l'affaire. Il n'y avait pas qu'Harry qui n'était pas totalement à son aise dans l'avion.

Morgan jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Reid "Rien."

Le docteur le regarda un moment en fronçant les sourcils. Harry lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il était inconscient et il avait remarqué qu'à chaque fois que lui et Morgan étaient dans la même pièce, leurs muscles étaient légèrement tendus et qu'ils vérifiaient fréquemment ce que faisait l'autre. Quand il avait dit à Harry qu'ils se jaugeaient comme deux prédateurs prêts à se jeter à la gorge, un silence gêné lui répondit. Finalement, Spencer avait surmonté son appréhension pour oser demander plus d'informations au sorcier.

FLASHBACK

_"Harry ? Il y a quelque chose avec Morgan." Il l'avait dit sur le ton d'une affirmation, pas d'une question. Son ami d'enfance le regarda avec une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, lueur qui disparut pour faire place à de la gravité._

_"Que sais-tu sur les loups-garous, Spencer ?"_

_"La première référence au loup-garou, ou lycanthrope, remonte à la période gréco-romaine. Une secte adorait les jumeaux Remus et Romulus qui avaient été élevés par les loups et élevaient des loups mangeurs d'homme. Le loup-garou se réfère à toute personne capable de se métamorphoser totalement ou partiellement en loup ou même à un loup anthropomorphe. La croyance populaire voudrait que cela se produise sous l'effet de la pleine lune et que le loup ne les contrôle qu'à cette période, mais plusieurs bouquins, dont_ De Natura _de Paracelse, divergent sur cette opinion et affirment que l'homme contaminé par la lycanthropie reste loup dans son esprit. Le compagnon de Jeanne d'Arc fut, entre autres, accusé de lycanthropie et brûlé vif en 1440. En 1589-"_

_"Ok, avant que tu ne continues, pourquoi crois-tu que je te demande ça ?" Spencer rougit quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était embarqué dans un de ses monologues, mais fut rassuré quand il constata que cela avait amusé plus qu'agacé le sorcier._

_Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes, après tout il était profiler, pour comprendre. "Morgan est un loup-garou." On aurait pu s'étonner qu'il prenne la nouvelle aussi calmement, mais il avait appris juste hier que la magie existait. Au niveau où il en était..._

_"En partie. L'hypothèse est que son père était un loup-garou ou un mi-loup-garou. Je crois personnellement, qu'il n'est qu'à un quart lycan."_

_"Comment peut-on savoir cela ?"_

_"Ses réactions en ma présence auraient été beaucoup plus violentes et il aurait eu beaucoup plus de difficultés à vivre avec des Moldus. Les loups-garous sorciers ont leur magie pour les aider à contrôler leurs instincts lupins, contrairement aux loups-garous moldus qui doivent se reposer uniquement sur leur volonté. Généralement, ils vivent en meute, car la structure de la meute leur permet de soumettre leur partie animale à la hiérarchie et de canaliser ainsi leurs instincts. Comme Morgan parvient à vivre normalement et qu'il n'est pas un sorcier, il doit être quart, voire maximum à moitié, loup-garou," conclut Harry._

_Spencer était fasciné par l'idée de la meute et de toutes les portes que cela lui ouvrait sur la psychologie de ses membres. Bien sûr, dans le profilage, on parlait souvent de 'mâle alpha' et de 'soumis', mais ici, ce n'était plus seulement un profil, c'était la réalité. Cela expliquait la surprotection dont faisait parfois preuve Morgan. Si pour son loup, l'équipe représentait sa meute, ses instincts devaient le pousser à se préoccuper de la santé et du bien-être de chacun de ses membres. Le métis était taillé comme un mâle dominant, Spencer se demandait si son loup se considérait comme l'alpha de la meute, malgré le fait qu'Hotch soit le chef d'équipe._

_"Il s'est senti menacé par ton arrivée," raisonna le jeune agent en fixant Harry, qui hocha discrètement la tête d'approbation. "Et comme un alpha, il a voulu protéger sa meute, se montrant ouvertement agressif… C'est parce qu'il parvient à dire que tu es un sorcier ?"_

_"Presque." Harry carra ses épaules, comme pour se donner du courage. "Il y a trois façons de devenir un loup-garou : de naissance avec un ou deux parents lycans, après un rapport sexuel avec un loup-garou qui désire transmettre sa malédiction et après une morsure d'un loup-garou sous sa forme de loup. J'ai… J'ai été_ attaqué _par un loup-garou sous sa forme humaine, il ne m'a donc transmis qu'une partie de sa malédiction. Je suis une espèce d'équivalent à un mi-loup-garou : j'ai les instincts du loup, mais je ne me transforme pas à la pleine lune." En avouant son autre secret, Spencer remarqua qu'Harry frottait d'un air sombre ses trois cicatrices parallèles sur sa pommette._

_"Les mi-loups-garous ne se transforment pas ?" demanda le docteur, désireux d'en apprendre plus et de détourner les pensées d'Harry de son attaque._

_L'Auror accueillit la distraction d'un petit sourire reconnaissant, pas un instant trompé par la diversion. "Cela dépend. La plupart ne peuvent pas. Un de mes parrains était un loup-garou et était obligé de le cacher, car les loups-garous sont considérés comme des créatures dangereuses dans le monde sorcier. Chaque pleine lune, il était soumis à une transformation extrêmement douloureuse. Son fils Teddy, mon filleul, a juste hérité des réflexes et des sens surdéveloppés de son père, mais ne se transforme pas à la pleine lune. Habituellement, je le rejoins et nous allons courir toute la nuit pour calmer l'appel de la lune…" Spencer remarqua la douleur dans les yeux d'Harry quand il avait évoqué le père de l'enfant. C'était la première fois que son ami parlait de véritables personnes du monde sorcier. Spencer se demandait ce qu'il avait pu lui arriver dans le passé pour qu'Harry soit si secret sur lui-même et son histoire. L'agent ajouta ces informations aux indices qu'il possédait déjà sur Harry dans un coin de son esprit et poursuivit son raisonnement sur Morgan._

_"Le loup de Morgan t'a donc considéré comme un rival sur son territoire…"_

_"Oui, cependant juste avant que tu ne te réveilles, il m'a accepté à titre provisoire dans la meute… Mais je suis à l'essai tant que son loup ne m'a pas classé dans la meute," termina Harry avec une grimace discrète. Du moins discrète pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas un profiler du niveau de Reid._

_"Classé dans la meute ?"_

_"Tu avais bien dit que nous avions l'air prêts à nous jeter l'un sur l'autre, non ?"_

_Spencer ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer aussitôt. "Oh… Contre Morgan ? Ça n'est pas gagné d'avance."_

_"Merci, j'apprécie ton soutien, Houdini," dit l'Auror sur un ton vaguement sarcastique qui fit froncer les sourcils de Spencer._

_"J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? Après tout, considérant les statistiques, les notes de Morgan au combat corps-à-corps, ton gabarit comparé au sien… Tu as peu de chance de l'emporter." Harry grogna et enfonça sa tête dans ses mains. "Quoi ? Harry ?"_

_Il fut d'autant plus confus quand Black releva la tête avec une moue rieuse et résignée. "Vraiment, Spencer…. Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce."_

_Ne donnant aucune explication à un Spencer complètement perdu, Harry changea de sujet et ils discutèrent des œuvres d'Hemingway jusqu'à ce que JJ arrivât et remplaçât Harry à son chevet._

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Spencer soupira discrètement en fronçant les sourcils encore plus.

"Si tu le dis, Morgan." Spencer retourna à son bouquin, tournant les pages rapidement. Il avait peut-être une mémoire photographique, mais cela ne retirait pas le plaisir de la lecture. Spencer jetait un coup d'œil de temps à autre à Morgan, constatant que l'agent n'avait pas abandonné sa tâche de veiller sur le sorcier.

_Comportement de mâle alpha devant un membre blessé de la meute, culpabilité ou peut-être se demande-t-il s'il peut profiter de son état pour le défier pour la hiérarchie de la meute ?_

Spencer avait honte de penser à son ami de cette façon, mais Harry lui-même avait avoué que sous l'influence de son propre loup, celui de Morgan s'était exacerbé. Le métis était nouveau à ces instincts, ce qui en expliquait leur intensité. Après quelques temps, il devrait apprendre à se maîtriser, du moins l'Auror l'en avait assuré. En attendant, Spencer se devait de profiler l'agent comme ce qu'il était : un homme guidé par des instincts de loup.

"Il a dû prendre un calmant avant de décoller," dit finalement Spencer après un moment, sans raison apparente, mais les yeux fixés sur le métis pour analyser sa réaction.

"Oh." Le soulagement qui se lut sur le visage du métis parlait pour lui. "Bien…er… bien."

Le jeune agent observa le métis qui quittait sa place pour s'isoler un peu plus loin, apparemment mal à l'aise et confus. Avec un sourire de dérision, Spencer dut avouer que l'agent Black, malheureusement, avait cet effet sur beaucoup de personnes. Il retourna à sa lecture, complotant, sur une façon de surveiller les deux loups du BAU, dans un coin de son esprit. Avec la découverte de son don, du monde sorcier et des créatures qui le peuplaient, Spencer avait l'impression que ses rêves et ses cauchemars étaient devenus réels.

Mais pour rien au monde il n'échangerait sa place avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureaux du FBI, Division Auror – 16 janvier_

"Je connais ce visage. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de savoir, Black ?"

Harry grogna de bon cœur quand Draco le salua à l'entrée des bureaux des sorciers. Vraiment, que pouvait-il arriver de pire ? Il avait eu droit au voyage en avion, le réveil abrupt et paniqué lors de l'atterrissage, les (plus ou moins) gentilles moqueries de ses nouveaux collègues, et maintenant la voix hautaine de son cher cousin au troisième degré… La loi de Murphy l'avait décidément désigné comme favori. 'Si quelque chose peut mal tourner, alors cette chose finira infailliblement par mal tourner' semblait effectivement être l'adage qui gouvernait sa vie.

_Que quelqu'un me donne une corde pour que je me pende..._

"Vous vous êtes passés le mot, Parker et toi ? C'est le jour 'Harry-a-encore-merdé' ?"

"Non, je suis juste doté du radar 'j'ai fait une erreur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà tout arrangé !' ce qui n'est pas, dans ton cas, nécessairement une bonne nouvelle," expliqua _presque_ aimablement l'ancien héritier des Malfoy. Cependant Harry était sûr que s'il lui en faisait la remarque, Draco sortirait une règle de sa manche du genre 'les Blacks ne _sont pas_ aimables ! Ils sont _plaisants…_ Surtout quand ça peut faire enrager encore plus leurs interlocuteurs', le tout avec un sourire à la Malfoy… Oui, Harry se l'imaginait tellement bien, qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de la faire, sa remarque.

"Pour ta gouverne, _je_ n'ai commis aucune erreur. Pour une fois, ce n'est pas _ma_ faute !" dit Harry sur un ton qui fut plus plaintif qu'il ne l'avait voulu.

"Oh…" Draco eut un sourire qui mit en route l'alarme interne de l'Auror. "C'est vrai que se retrouver avec ton ami d'enfance Zéro et un collègue loup-garou n'est pas de _ta_ faute… Mais pourquoi cela n'arrive toujours qu'à _toi,_ Black ?"

"C'est… C'est… Comment cela se fait-il que tu saches tout ça, Draco ?" demanda-t-il quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne lui restait rien pour se défendre. Au visage ricanant complètement Serpentard de son ami, Harry se surprit à rougir de colère. Les vieux instincts ne se perdaient pas, car en voyant sa rougeur, le sourire vipérin du blond ne fit qu'augmenter.

Quand il comprit que l'ex-Malfoy ne répondrait pas, le sorcier leva les bras en l'air d'exaspération. "Bien ! Ne me le dis pas, je m'en moque ! J'ai un rapport à faire à Parker de toute façon, et je perds mon temps avec toi !"

Harry contourna le blond avec la ferme intention de ne plus lui adresser la parole et avait fait quelques pas vers les bureaux quand la voix de Draco l'arrêta. "J'ai hâte de rencontrer ton très cher ami Moldu, Black…" Si la voix caressante et vaguement menaçante du Sang Pur avait provoqué des frissons dans l'échine de l'Auror, il serait le premier à le nier. Cependant, alors qu'il frappait à la porte de son supérieur pour lui donner son rapport, Harry se fit deux réflexions.

La première : qu'il allait surveiller de très près Spencer et son entourage tant que ce dernier n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui concernait les Potions du monde sorcier. Malheureusement si un Zéro était immun aux sorts directement lancé sur lui, ce n'était pas le cas avec les breuvages magiques. Et disons qu'il craignait qu'un Veritaserum soit _accidentellement_ versé dans un de ses cafés avec un certain blond Maître des Potions dans les parages pour arracher la moindre information au pauvre docteur.

La deuxième… qu'avec un ami comme Draco Black, il n'avait vraiment plus besoin d'ennemis.

Quand il arriverait chez lui, la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu allait _définitivement_ y passer.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Bureaux du FBI, BAU – 17 janvier_

Penelope Garcia aimait les casse-têtes.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était devenue informaticienne, puis plus tard pirate informatique. Elle adorait être devant un problème, puis se triturer les neurones pour le résoudre, ou créer un nouveau chemin pour les contourner. Les ordinateurs étaient ses bébés et elle était toujours ravie de pouvoir aider ses amis au BAU et de contribuer à sauver des vies. Mais quand Penelope n'était pas occupée à chercher des infos pour les agents sur le terrain, elle faisait des puzzles ou jouait sur un de ses jeux en ligne pour résoudre des énigmes et déjouer les pièges des donjons. Oui, Penelope adorait les mystères !

Et devinez qui était sa nouvelle victime ?

Penelope émergea de son bureau avec un objectif clair en tête : apprendre le plus possible sur l'agent Black (rebaptisé Le Beau Ténébreux), et ce grâce à son cher Reid (baptisé depuis longtemps Petit Génie ou Wonder Boy). Seul un aveugle n'aurait pas remarqué la novelle amitié entre le deux plus jeunes de leur équipe. Ils étaient arrivés ensemble le matin-même et, selon le peu qu'elle avait entendu, Reid avait passé _une soirée extraordinaire_ et il était fasciné par tout ce qu' _Harry_ avait à _offrir_. Inutile de dire que les alarmes de l'analyste avaient toutes sonné. En même temps. Au volume maximum. Mon Dieu elle était vraiment une perverse…

Mais mon Dieu qu'est-ce que c'était bon !

Elle avait patiemment attendu que Black se retire dans son bureau pour faire sa part de paperasse, laissant le pauvre docteur entre les mains de la diablesse blonde. S'empêchant de se frotter les mains d'un air conspirateur, elle descendit les quelques marches sous les regards attentifs d'Emily et Derek et fondit sur sa proie.

"Comment va mon Génie en sucre ?" demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus douce et mielleuse. "Ta blessure ne te fait plus mal ? J'espère que mon Apollon en chocolat s'est bien occupé de toi ! Ou bien… _quelqu'un d'autre_ , peut-être ?" finit Garcia innocemment en battant les cils un peu exagérément.

Reid la regarda un moment interloqué, avant de sourire. "Oh. Je vois. Tu veux parler d'Harry."

"Faites confiance à Pretty Boy pour mettre les pieds dans le plat," marmonna Morgan d'un air défaitiste, mais amusé.

"Oooooh ! Tu veux dire que c'est _Harry_ , maintenant, plus 'Black' ?" poursuivit la blonde.

"Oui, c'est mon ami d'enfance. Il habitait à côté de chez moi à Las Vegas, mais il a déménagé en cours d'année. Ça faisait vingt ans que nous ne nous étions pas vu, il est peu étonnant que nous ne nous soyons pas reconnus plus tôt. Nous sommes redevenus proches très vite…" commença le jeune agent avant que son visage ne prenne une teinte pivoine.

"Pieds dans le plat numéro deux," commenta discrètement Prentiss.

Penelope, quant à elle, était sur un petit nuage. Elle savait exactement ce qu'avait voulu dire Reid, mais son côté fangirl et amatrice de nouvelles homosexuelles ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Reid eut l'air très mal à l'aise sous le regard exalté de l'informaticienne et il commença à remettre ses cheveux derrière son oreille, comme à chaque fois qu'il était nerveux. Penelope eut un sourire qui aurait mieux convenu à un prédateur qu'à une jeune femme.

"Proches à quel point ?"

"Ce n'est pas comme ça ! Harry peut m'apprendre beaucoup de choses, et –"

"Décidément, ce n'est pas son jour," lança Prentiss à Morgan qui secouait la tête.

"Et quel genre de choses ?"

Finalement, sentant qu'il était coincé, Reid fut obligé d'abandonner la batille perdue d'avance. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

L'informaticienne eut du mal à cacher sa joie et frappa dans ses mains avec une expression proche de l'extase. Morgan et Prentiss, de plus en plus intéressés par la tournure de la conversation, abandonnèrent de faire semblant de remplir leur dossier pour ouvertement écouter l'interrogatoire. Franchement, il était dommage que Garcia ne soit pas une agent de terrain, elle ferait sûrement craquer les criminels les plus endurcis, si on lui en laissait l'occasion… Ils eurent tous les deux des frissons d'hilarité en imaginant leur analyste arriver dans la salle d'interrogatoire habillé en rose bonbon et pointant sous le nez du suspect un de ses fameux stylobilles à froufrou. Ils échangèrent un regard complice, sachant exactement que la même pensée leur était passée par la tête.

"Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés ?"

Reid eut l'air de réfléchir s'il allait ou pas répondre à la question, avant de se décider. "Il a emménagé à côté de chez moi en 1987. Je ne le voyais pas souvent, son oncle et sa tante ne le laissaient que très rarement sortir-"

"Son oncle et sa tante ?" l'interrompit Prentiss.

"Oui, ce sont eux qui l'ont élevés, ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand il avait un an. Les Dursley avaient dit à mon père qu'ils étaient tous les deux alcooliques et que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'une telle chose ne se produise. Ils ont été forcés de recueillir Harry à leurs morts."

"Forcés ?" Cette fois-ci, ce fut Garcia qui intervint, l'air choqué.

Reid eut l'air mal à l'aise d'avoir laissé une telle information lui échapper. "Ils avaient quelques difficultés financières et une bouche en plus à nourrir n'arrangeait rien. Je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois à l'école. Comme j'avais déjà sauté une année, nous étions dans la même classe, avec Dudley, son cousin. Mais il ne parlait à personne et restait toujours seul, en retrait. Ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard, alors que je me faisais embêter par son cousin et ses nouveaux amis, qu'il s'est interposé pour que Dudley se concentre sur lui et plus sur moi. Nous sommes devenus amis ce jour-là."

"C'est… C'est trop mignon comme histoire !" lâcha Penelope, excitée. Sa fangirl intérieure lui hurlait que c'était le genre de début qu'on trouvait dans une romance : l'homme qui sauvait la belle… pour la retrouver des années plus tard, et là l'amour était au rendez-vous ! "Et tu sais d'où viennent les cicatrices sur son visage ? L'éclair ?"

"Je… L'éclair provient de l'accident de voiture dans lequel ses parents sont morts. Les griffes… je pense qu'il a été attaqué par un loup sauvage, mais je n'en suis pas sûr." Sur cette dernière partie, Reid avait l'air encre plus mal à l'aise, si c'était possible. Il ne lui restait même plus de cheveux à remettre derrière son oreille tant il répétait son geste, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

"Et ce Dudley, comment était-il ?" demanda Morgan, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Garcia se rendait compte que le métis entendait bien plus d'informations qu'elle dans cette conversation. Les profilers avaient ce don, de savoir lire entre les lignes. Peut-être allait-elle demander à son Apollon de lui raconter ce qu'il avait tiré de tout ça, avec Prentiss et JJ aussi peut-être.

"C'était une brute. Lui et ses amis nous harcelaient et nous étions souvent obligés de nous cacher durant les pauses. Superman et moi-"

"Superman… Sérieusement, Pretty Boy ?"

Reid prit une posture défensive envers Morgan. "Tu ne peux peut-être pas comprendre, Morgan, mais quand Harry est arrivé ce jour-là pour me défendre, et toutes les autres fois, malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il allait se faire punir juste après par sa famille, il était comme un héros pour moi !"

"Du calme, Reid, je ne voulais pas t'offenser."

"Et bien tu l'as fait, et je ne suis pas aussi compréhensif qu'Harry !"

"Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, Reid !" s'exclama à son tour le métis, énervé par le rappel de son erreur d'il y a quelques jours, tout autant sur la défensive que le jeune docteur. Apparemment, la honte était encore très fraîche dans son esprit. Penelope avait gentiment grondé son ami, mais n'avait pas insisté quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il souffrait déjà assez d'avoir été injuste envers le nouvel agent. Le regard coupable de Prentiss ne passa pas non plus inaperçu. Harry Black était décidément un homme à controverses.

"Je crois qu'il est temps que nous reprenions le travail," dit Reid avec un air faussement calme, peu désireux de plus se confier.

Garcia agréa doucement et laissa ses collègues dans un silence tendu et des regards noirs échangés par-dessus les dossiers. Était-ce elle ou les yeux de Morgan étaient-ils… Non, après tout, qui avait les yeux _argentés_? Quand elle entra dans son antre, elle poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement. Le peu qu'elle avait appris sur Harry Black ne faisait que renforcer l'énigme qu'il était. Mais maintenant elle avait de nouvelles pistes. Et si elle allait jeter un coup d'œil à propos de ces Dursley…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Bureaux du FBI – 18 janvier_

"Black, je peux te parler, une minute ?"

Harry releva les yeux du dossier que le Directeur des Aurors, Algrey Parker, mentor et père de substitution, lui avait donné quelques jours plus tôt dans l'espoir qu'il reconnaisse la signature d'un des Mangemorts qu'il avait eu le malheur de connaître. Jusqu'à présent, rien n'indiquait l'implication des mages noirs, et même pas de la magie. Mais Harry partageait l'avis de Parker sur le malaise que lui inspirait cette affaire. Mais tant que le criminel ne commettait pas d'erreur, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Harry aurait pu se déplacer jusque là et grâce à son empathie recueillir peut-être des visions ou des impressions, des indices ! Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, les émotions avaient été tellement violentes qu'il avait dû utiliser ses boucliers d'Occlumancie à pleine puissance pour ne pas sombrer. Depuis, il s'entraînait à accepter ces visions plus violentes, qui lui rappelaient trop ses trois mois de captivité entre les mains de Voldemort et ses minions, en se confrontant à des objets impliqués dans des crimes. Il augmentait graduellement la gravité des meurtres pour s'habituer, mais au fond, il espérait que jamais il s'accommoderait de l'horreur de ses visions. Cependant pour sauver des vies, il était prêt à tout.

"Bien sûr, Rossi, entrez je vous en prie," dit Harry en lui indiquant les sièges en face de son bureau. Contrairement à sa propre chaise de bureau qui avait l'air inconfortable – et l'était pour être certain qu'il ne s'endorme pas, triste mais vrai –, ils invitaient leur hôte à se prélasser dans leur cuir ocre, de la même couleur que les arabesques sur les murs. Rossi s'installa et observa le désordre qui régnait déjà sur le bureau de son collègue.

"Tu sembles bien occupé." Sa remarque fut accueillie par un sourire un peu gêné.

"L'agent Parker continue de m'envoyer des dossiers des Affaires Spéciales pour que j'y jette un coup d'œil." Harry ponctua ses paroles d'un haussement des épaules, comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance pour lui d'avoir plus de travail.

"Ton supérieur te consulte encore ?" Rossi avait l'air à la fois étonné et impressionné. Après tout, Harry avait été transféré au BAU, son supérieur n'avait-il pas d'autres agents à sa disposition pour s'occuper de ce genre de choses ?

"Cela concerne une vieille affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaillée… À vrai dire, ce fut ma première affaire et c'est elle qui m'a fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui."

"Un gamin insolent et manipulateur qui piège ses pauvres collègues ?" demanda avec un sourire joueur le plus vieux. Harry le foudroya faussement du regard.

"Non, vieux playboy décrépi." dit-il, obligeant un air blessé à apparaître sur son visage. N'importe qui aurait été surpris d'entendre quelqu'un s'adresser ainsi à Rossi, mais le lien qu'ils partageaient était particulier. Tout d'abord parce que Rossi et lui avaient flirté ensemble pendant tout un moment, quelques années plus tôt, même si rien n'en était ressorti, ils avaient appris à se connaître pour le peu qu'ils racontaient sur leurs vies privées. Ensuite, parce qu'ils avaient le même humour caustique qui les avait rapprochés, surtout quand il fallait se liguer contre Hotch (à l'époque, ils s'étaient amusés à jouer plusieurs tours au récemment promu chef d'unité, au grand dam de ce dernier.) Harry retrouva néanmoins son sérieux. "Je voulais dire, quelqu'un qui travaille pour protéger les autres." Il poussa un profond soupir, regardant l'agent droit dans les yeux. "Nous avons tous une affaire qui pèse sur notre conscience. La seule façon de tourner la page, c'est de la confronter, jusqu'à ce que tous ses recoins sombres ne soient plus un secret."

Harry avait vu dans l'esprit de Rossi, grâce à sa Legilimancie, l'ombre qui pesait sur sa conscience, une affaire non résolue qui datait de vingt ans. L'italien n'avait jamais trouvé l'homme qui avait violemment assassiné à la hache les parents de trois enfants, et cela le torturait. Ses paroles avaient touché directement cette ombre, l'éclairant un petit peu, mais pas encore assez pour encourager Rossi à s'ouvrir pour en parler. L'homme lui répondit juste par un regard plein de confusion et une légère frayeur face à la possibilité qu'Harry ait compris où résidait sa faiblesse.

"Sinon, pourquoi êtes-vous venu, si ce n'est pour contempler ma magnifique décoration ?" Harry eut un fin sourire quand Rossi roula discrètement les yeux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire à propos de la déco en question.

"Donc toi et Reid, vous…"

"Oui. C'est mon ami d'enfance et je ne ferai jamais rien pour le blesser."

"Est-ce que ça signifie que…"

"Non, notre relation n'est pas comme ça."

"Avec Morgan…"

"Nous avons discuté et ça va bien, mais ça ira bientôt mieux."

"Alors…"

"J'ai déjà discuté avec Spencer, lui et Morgan se sont excusés tout à l'heure. Même s'il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi ils se sont disputés."

"Comment est-ce que tu fais ça ?" finit par demander Rossi, agacé. Harry haussa un sourcil avant de laisser un sourire insolent naître sur ses lèvres.

"Vous êtes profiler, et c'est vous qui me demandez ça ?" Harry ricana discrètement quand le plus vieux ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma, puis lança son meilleur regard noir à l'homme qui se moquait de lui. Il finit par se lever, prenant congé de l'exaspérant, mais rafraichissant agent (oui, comparé à tous ces autres qui l'adulaient à cause de ses bouquins comme s'il était le nouveau dieu du profilage marchant sur terre, quelqu'un d'aussi 'irrespectueux' qu'Harry était amusant.) Avant qu'il ne parte, Harry lui lança :

"Mes amitiés à Hotch, amusez-vous bien quand vous lui raconterez toute notre conversation et que vous pourrez faire vos commérages." Le tout accompagné d'un doux sourire sarcastique. Rossi ne trouva pas la force de savoir comment il savait. Quelques jours qu'il était là, et Harry avait déjà acquis les mauvaises habitudes des profilers. "Et si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide, pour quoi que ce soit, Rossi… n'hésitez pas."

Rossi ne se doutait pas que d'ici quelques mois, il se rappellerait de cette phrase.

Maintenant, il était temps de parler à Hotch.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Académie du FBI, Gymnase – 19 janvier_

Samedi matin, à 8h30 précise, Morgan entra dans le gymnase, fidèle à ses habitudes. Derek avait besoin de se dépenser dans quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui fassent trop mal pour qu'il sache encore réfléchir. Notamment à propos de leur nouveau membre du BAU. Un membre qu'il avait invité dans un moment de pure inconscience à venir échanger quelques coups, par pure provocation après que le plus jeune l'ait défié. Rarement il sautait sur chaque appât comme un simple adolescent soumis à ses hormones, mais Black avait cet effet-là sur lui…

 _Merde_.

Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi mal qu'il le pensait. Après tout, même s'ils ne parlaient pas vraiment ensemble, Derek voyait bien que Black était un mec sympa. Mais depuis qu'il était au bureau, Derek se sentait… bizarre. Il avait plus de mal à se contrôler. Des émotions qu'il croyait avoir appris depuis longtemps à tenir sous une étroite laisse, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Black, s'étaient… _intensifiées_. Le métis avait toujours été conscient d'une part de lui plus sauvage, mais il avait grandi avec et elle faisait partie de lui. Cependant ces temps-ci, il parvenait à sentir une espèce de… différence, sans parvenir à la comprendre.

Après avoir fini d'enfiler ses vêtements pour le sport, un tee-shirt blanc sans manche et un short noir, et de ranger ses affaires un peu rageusement dans le vestiaire, Morgan était plus que prêt à régler ses comptes avec le jeune agent. Juste un problème : l'agent en question n'était pas encore là. Il passa donc vingt minutes à discuter avec les rares personnes sur place et faire quelques soulevés de poids. Derek profita de l'exercice pour s'échauffer et se recomposer. Cependant, quand il aperçut Black, il faillit lâcher les haltères et s'écraser les côtes au passage dans son impatience pour rejoindre le jeune homme. Celui-ci portait un gilet à tirette bleu foncé et un pantalon trois-quarts noir, mettant en valeur sa musculature subtilement développée. Il salua Derek d'un signe de tête.

"Morgan. Tu n'as pas peur que je te colle la raclée du siècle en te fatigant ainsi avant de commencer notre petit combat amical ?" Derek serra les poings. Hum… s'il écoutait ses instincts, le combat serait _tout_ sauf amical. Dieu comme ce mec savait lui taper sur les nerfs. "Non pas que j'en aie besoin après tout, mais ce sera d'autant plus facile."

"Et si nous vérifions ça tout de suite, hmm ?" dit le métis derrière ses dents serrées. Pas de bonjour, pas de comment ça va. Il voulait simplement sentir son poing sur sa jolie face et entendre les os craquer.

"Montre le chemin, _Wolfy_ ," dit-il avec tellement de sarcasme que Morgan savait qu'il devait se sentir insulté, même s'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Derek les conduisit jusqu'aux tapis où généralement les agents s'entraînaient à la lutte. Aujourd'hui, de façon surprenante, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. D'habitude, il y avait toujours un groupe ou deux d'agents, venus pour se dérouiller un peu ou même des cadets répétant les exercices vus en semaine. Mais ce n'était pas Morgan qui allait se plaindre de leur absence. Sans personne pour les surveiller, il savait que Black et lui allaient pouvoir utiliser tous les tours les plus vicieux pour soumettre l'autre à sa merci. Pas un instant Derek n'imaginait perdre.

"Tu comptes garder tes gants et ton gilet ?"

"Oui."

L'agent spécialiste des crimes obsessionnels ne put rien dire à cela. À vrai dire cela ne le dérangeait pas. Black avait pris soin de porter des gants en néoprène, ce qui éviterait de blesser Derek. Et puis le gilet offrirait à Morgan plein de choses grâce auxquelles il accrocherait ou entraverait le plus jeune. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour Morgan.

Ils se firent enfin face, yeux dans les yeux. C'est à cet instant que Derek se rendit compte que les yeux de Black, qu'il avait toujours vu verts émeraude, avaient ici quelques étincelles dorées. Il sentit un tourbillon à l'intérieur de lui à cette vue et perdit le contrôle l'instant suivant. Il se jeta sur le jeune agent, poing droit lancé vers l'avant, visant sa pommette gauche. Il ne fut pas étonné quand Black l'esquiva, bloquant son bras avec ses deux mains et l'utilisant comme levier pour le projeter vers l'avant. Morgan réagit immédiatement en frappant avec son poing gauche dans l'abdomen de Black qui, les deux mains occupées, ne put esquiver à temps que pour éviter le plus gros des dégâts. Le souffle coupé, Black bondit à une hauteur plus qu'impressionnante pour sa taille, et projeta son genou directement dans le plexus solaire de Derek, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas.

_Maintenant, je suis énervé._

Un clin d'œil plus tard, il malmenait violemment Black à qui il réussit même à ouvrir la lèvre. La sensation du sang sur sa peau sembla rendre le plus petit agent complètement fou et ils se retrouvèrent à échanger des coups de poings, à esquiver l'un, puis à recevoir l'autre, à cracher le sang provenant d'une blessure à la joue, à s'ouvrir l'arcade sourcilière, à sourire comme des maniaques à la grimace de souffrance de leur adversaire… Morgan réussit à mettre à terre Black et voulut le plaquer au sol, mais alors qu'il s'installait sur la taille du jeune homme, un coup de coude extrêmement bien placé le toucha à la mâchoire par le bas et le délogea de sa place, le faisant rouler juste à côté de l'agent. Black fut sur lui, bloquant sa tête entre ses jambes, le préparant pour une posture de soumission plutôt classique en lutte, mais diablement efficace. C'était sans compter la force de Morgan qui réussit à se soulever pour pousser de ses bras sur le torse de Black, ne le faisant pas déloger de sa place, mais simplement tomber en arrière. Le métis en profita pour l'imiter et bloqua également la tête de Black entre ses jambes.

Ils restèrent longtemps dans cette position, certainement quelques minutes, serrant leurs jambes le plus fort possible pour faire abandonner leur adversaire et grognant sous la pression. Leur respiration était hachée, ils étaient tous les deux dégoulinants de sueur, et ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule envie : que tout cela s'arrête. Étonnamment, ils eurent la même pensée au même moment. Mais cela, seulement Harry s'en rendrait compte, et ce, un peu plus tard.

À cet instant, Morgan sentit toutes ces émotions violentes, qui le tourmentaient depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, atteindre un pic, avant de soudainement diminuer à un tel point que Derek crut même un moment qu'elles avaient disparues. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais le pire semblait enfin être derrière lui. En même temps, les deux hommes se relâchèrent et se séparèrent se couchant sur le sol pour récupérer. Il tourna la tête vers Black, toujours sur le dos, le souffle court. Derek fut surpris de voir une figure tournée vers lui, toute aussi essoufflée. Soudainement, après quelques secondes où ils s'étaient fixés en un silence lourd, ils éclatèrent de rire. C'était un rire libérateur, tendant vers l'hystérie, qui les soulagea grandement.

"Tu… Tu devrais voir ta tête !" hoqueta entre deux rires Black.

"Si la mienne est aussi amochée que la tienne, je peux imaginer !" répondit Morgan après avoir repris son souffle sur un ton amusé.

Black fit mine d'être vexé. "Oh, je suis certain que tu es _beaucoup plus_ amoché que moi," se moqua-t-il.

Quand Derek réussit enfin à se lever, il tendit tout naturellement sa main à Black pour l'aider. Ce comportement, si contradictoire à celui qu'il avait avant, lui semblait normal à présent. Du côté de Black, il lut dans son langage corporel que le jeune homme était enfin à l'aise en sa présence, comme si un poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant leur échange quelque peu… _violent_ , mais les tensions flottant entre eux avaient disparues. Il ne ressentait plus l'envie d'arracher la tête du plus jeune, ce qui était une grande amélioration, vraiment.

"À propos de ce qui s'est passé à Stanford…" Morgan se sentit soudainement en position de faiblesse, soumis. Il attendait la réponse du jeune homme anxieusement.

"Je t'interromps tout de suite, Morgan. Si tu veux t'excuser, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de faire amende honorable," dit Black avec un sourire dansant sur ses lèvres tuméfiées, dans ses yeux on pouvait lire la délectation d'avoir tant de pouvoir sur le plus vieux.

"Laquelle ?"

"Tu me paies un verre et me racontes une histoire sur Spencer. Après ça, je considère que nous sommes quittes."

"À la recherche de matériel pour du chantage… Superman ?"

Black eut l'air interloqué avant de grogner pour la forme. "Spencer va _tellement_ le regretter."

Morgan rit discrètement sous cape. Il constata avec surprise qu'ils s'étaient battus pendant plus de trois-quarts d'heure. Comme aucun des deux ne voulaient rester plus longtemps, ils se dirigèrent ensemble jusqu'aux vestiaires pour se changer. Et alors que Derek se dirigeait vers les douches pour se débarrasser de la sueur et du sang sur son visage, il crut entendre distinctement Black se taper la tête contre son vestiaire et dire :

"Merde. Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi ?"

Il sourit en se rendant compte que même si sa relation avec Black venait de faire un grand pas en avant, l'entendre se plaindre l'amusait toujours autant.

_Life is soooo good._

Après tout, on ne se refaisait pas.


	8. Nouvelles et anciennes connaissances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ! Spoiler **épisode 13 de la saison 3** d'Esprits Criminels !

_Bureau du FBI, BAU – 21 janvier_

Spencer se plongea dans sa tasse de café, entamant son deuxième dossier de la matinée. Il était arrivé un peu plus tard aujourd'hui et avait constaté l'absence de Morgan et les stores du bureau d'Harry fermés. Son ami lui avait téléphoné hier et il savait que les deux loups-garous s'étaient retrouvés samedi au gymnase. Harry avait refusé qu'il vienne jusqu'à chez lui pour voir comment il se portait et l'avait profusément rassuré en lui répétant qu'il allait _bien._ Mais cela n'avait pas suffi à calmer le docteur, qui avait dû rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas débarquer en trombe dans le bureau pour prendre des nouvelles de l'agent.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Morgan débarque.

Tout le monde sembla s'arrêter dans ses activités alors que le métis se déplaçait jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne donna pas l'impression que les regards le dérangeaient, déposant ses affaires à sa place et enlevant sa veste comme si de rien n'était. Mais son acte ne trompait pas ses amis et collègues profilers. JJ avait été jusqu'à appeler Garcia pour qu'elle aille parler avec Morgan de ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Spencer lui-même saluait le mouvement, car il aurait bien été incapable d'approcher l'agent en ce moment. Morgan débordait littéralement de… _d'ondes meurtrières._ En même temps, son visage exprimait une étrange satisfaction à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur les stores fermés d'Harry. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Spencer pour faire le lien, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour la population féminine du BAU.

"Mon Dieu, qui a osé frapper mon délicieux chocolat au lait personnifié ?" lui dit Garcia en guise de salutations. Tout le monde crut que Morgan allait se rebiffer, mais il lui répondit par un sourire exhalant la suffisance.

"Bonjour, Baby Girl. Ce ne sont que quelques hématomes causés par une vicieuse petite chose… Quelqu'un a vu Black aujourd'hui ?" Oh-oh. Toujours ce même air satisfait…

"Quelques hématomes, Morgan ? On dirait que tu t'es fait écraser par un bus !" lâcha Emily avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

Et pour cause. Morgan avait sa mâchoire jaunâtre, et encore gonflée. Juste au-dessus de son arcade sourcilière, il avait été obligé de mettre des pansements pour garder une blessure plus ou moins fermée. Ses doigts avaient plusieurs pansements, surtout au niveau des jointures et le fait qu'il privilégie sa jambe droite indiquait que la gauche n'était pas dans un état optimal. Tandis que Spencer prenait notes des blessures d'agent, il redoutait de plus en plus de voir dans quel était se trouvait Black.

Comme si l'arrivée de Morgan avait été ce qu'il attendait – ce qui était probablement le cas – Harry choisit cet instant pour sortir, ou plutôt émerger, de son antre. De la même manière qu'avec Morgan, tous les regards convergèrent sur lui et le silence retomba à nouveau. Harry avait un œil au beurre noir et un énorme pansement qui couvrait sa pommette où trônaient habituellement ses cicatrices données par le loup-garou qui l'avait transformé. Sa lèvre était encore ouverte en deux endroits, mais ces blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison. Il était difficile de voir ses autres blessures, puisqu'il portait toujours des manches longues et des gants, mais quand il descendit les escaliers pour atteindre les membres du BAU, une grimace apparut brièvement sur ses traits. Quand Morgan et Harry se regardèrent, chacun eut un petit air supérieur face aux blessures de l'autre, avant de le cacher derrière un air neutre.

"Salut Morgan. JJ, Prentiss, Garcia," ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire pour les dames. "Bonjour Spencer. Je suis désolé pour hier."

Spencer secoua la tête. "Pas de problème, Harry, je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas être vu dans cet état-là." Le docteur ne comprit pas pourquoi Harry grimaça comme si on venait de lui faire avaler quelque chose d'amer, ou pourquoi Morgan avait éclaté de rire tandis que les filles gloussaient.

"Er… Merci, Spencer," dit Harry avec un sourire, ce qui le rassura immédiatement. Il avait sûrement dû dire quelque chose, mais du moment qu'Harry ne lui en voulait pas…

"Que t'est-il arrivé, mon petit ange en sucre ?" demanda Garcia, inquiète. Au début, Garcia avait été très honteuse à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec Harry, mais l'Auror avait pris le temps de la rassurer au téléphone et ces derniers jours, il était passé la voir pour qu'elle lui explique comment fonctionnaient ses ordinateurs. La sincère curiosité du jeune homme était parvenue à mettre à l'aise l'analyste. Peut-être Harry le regretterait-il d'ici plusieurs jours, quand il découvrirait tous les surnoms que Garcia avait en stock pour lui.

"Oui, Black, raconte-leur ce qu'il s'est passé." Harry et Morgan s'affrontèrent brièvement du regard avant qu'Harry baisse les yeux, soupire et obéisse au métis.

"Je me suis battu contre une affreuse grande brute, mais à ma plus grande satisfaction, elle n'en est pas sortie indemne non plus." Nouveau combat de regard, cette fois-ci perdu par Morgan qui détourna ses yeux en signe de soumission. Du côté de Spencer, il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Donc Harry et Morgan s'étaient finalement battus pour savoir qui était le plus fort, mais les signaux qu'ils envoyaient ne lui permettaient de savoir qui avait pu gagner. Cependant, il ne ressentait plus la tension qu'il y avait auparavant dès que les deux hommes se trouvaient en compagnie l'un de l'autre.

"Vous voulez dire que vous vous êtes battus ?" conclut Prentiss en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais pourquoi ?"

Harry haussa les épaules avec un sourire plaisant qui disait 'je-suis-votre-supérieur-et-je-n'ai-pas-à-m'expliquer', tandis que Morgan, lui, s'expliquait déjà tant bien que mal avec une Garcia hystérique qui l'accusait de s'attaquer à 'son adorable sexy chevalier noir' (certainement Harry) et que cela était contraire à la règle des 'beaux et ténébreux hommes à dévorer sur place' (peut-être voulait-elle parler de cette liste qu'elle avait établie avec JJ des acteurs et des hommes qu'elles trouvaient particulièrement sexys ? Spencer savait que Prentiss ne l'avait que lue, mais n'y avait jamais ajouté de noms, avouant que les deux autres femmes avaient déjà fait tout le travail.)

"Je ne comprendrai jamais les hommes," finit par dire JJ d'un air désapprobateur alors qu'elle retournait à son bureau, accompagnée de Prentiss l'air tout aussi déçue par leur comportement.

"Harry," dit Spencer, profitant que Morgan soit accaparé par l'analyste pour parler en privé au sorcier. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé tu-sais-quoi pour guérir tes blessures ? Tu n'aurais pas eu à te cacher dans ton bureau."

" _Il_ ne l'aurait pas permis, ce sont des blessures d'un combat de dominance, nous sommes tenus de les porter en public pour montrer le respect et la soumission envers le vainqueur." Bien sûr ce _Il_ devait être son loup intérieur.

"Donc… Tu as gagné ? Mais tu portes tes blessures…" Spencer fronça les sourcils.

"Pas vraiment. C'est compliqué," avoua-t-il. "Oh, je t'ai déjà parlé de mon filleul Teddy et de sa grand-mère Andy, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais manger chez eux, jeudi midi, et ils adoreraient que tu viennes aussi."

"Je… Et bien- Pourquoi pas ?"

"Parfait, je vais lui dire de préparer un repas pour quatre alors ! On se reparle tout à l'heure."

Ce n'est qu'après que son ami se soit éclipsé et qu'il posa son regard sur Morgan et Garcia qui échangeaient maintenant des plaisanteries qu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'avait pas répondu à sa question.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Maison d'Andromeda Tonks – 24 janvier_

Harry vit Spencer froncer légèrement les sourcils.

"Ça me semble être un quartier comme les autres," dit-il en observant les maisons à travers la vitre de la voiture.

Le sorcier eut un petit sourire. "C'est parce qu'il y a des sorts Anti-Moldus sur tout le quartier. Spencer, tout ce que tu vois n'est qu'une illusion. Tu te souviens des bouquins que je t'ai prêtés ? J'ai jeté un sort similaire dessus, mais tu n'as pu briser le sortilège qu'une fois que tu l'as touché, c'est-à-dire quand–"

"Quand j'ai pénétré dans la zone d'action du sort," récita fidèlement le docteur. Harry roula les yeux en poussant un soupir défaitiste moqueur.

"À t'écouter, tout semble toujours tellement simple et logique… À ce rythme, je vais être remplacé en moins de deux semaines ! Déjà que Parker se plaint toujours que je cause des problèmes…"

"Malgré le fait que tu te retrouves dans les pires situations, je suis certain que tu peux arriver à t'en sortir," déclara d'une voix confiante son ami.

"C'est… c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, Houdini," répondit un étonnamment ému Harry. Il avait préparé plusieurs gentilles moqueries selon les réponses de son ami (à vrai dire, il avait été convaincu que Spencer allait juste bredouiller quelque chose avec un rougissement), mais la réponse sincère et tellement flatteuse l'avait totalement pris au dépourvu. "Et si nous y allions ?"

Ils s'approchèrent de la maison en face de laquelle ils s'étaient garé, le numéro vingt-neuf. Harry fit un signe au voisin couché dans un fauteuil sur sa terrasse, pas un seul moment dérangé par la température plutôt basse de l'extérieur grâce à un sort de réchauffement, tandis qu'une paire de cisailles taillait les buis en forme d'animaux. Le voisin lui répondit paresseusement, agitant sa baguette au rythme des cliquetis féroces des lames. Quand Spencer et lui arrivèrent enfin au pas de la porte, dès le moment qu'ils passèrent les boucliers autour de la maison, les illusions couvrant les maisons sorcières des yeux des Moldus n'eurent enfin plus d'effet sur le docteur. Il contempla d'un air partagé entre l'admiration et une joie enfantine, les merveilles de la magie au quotidien. Spencer s'attarda particulièrement sur des enfants qu'on voyait plus loin voler à balai, probablement jouant un match de Quidditch à un contre un. Finalement, Spencer imita l'exemple d'Harry quand celui-ci retira son manteau, remarquant qu'il n'avait plus du tout froid.

"Les sorciers enchantent leur maison avec un sort de réchauffement pour garder une température agréable toute l'année," expliqua Harry à un Spencer de plus en plus fasciné.

Harry ouvrit la porte et lança joyeusement "Je suis là !" Harry fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Spencer n'eut aucune difficulté à traverser les boucliers de la maison. Heureusement que le jeune homme était au courant de leur monde, s'il était tombé par hasard sur un quartier comme celui-ci, l'Auror n'osait imaginer ce qui ce serait passer. Il dut respirer profondément par le nez pour se calmer et s'empêcher d'aller arracher quelques têtes au Ministère. Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand sa taille fut entourée dans un câlin chaleureux.

"Harry !" s'exclama joyeusement le petit garçon. Puis, relevant la tête vers lui, il fronça les sourcils. "Tu es tout jaune à la figure," se crut-il obliger de souligner.

Les marques du combat de dominance avaient quasiment disparu si ce n'était son œil qui avait, comme l'avait si bien dit son filleul, une teinte joliment jaunâtre. Harry entendit Spencer rire sous cape derrière lui, mais choisit de l'ignorer.

"Bonjour Teddy, comment va mon petit loup préféré ?" Harry frotta affectueusement les cheveux aujourd'hui jaune vif de son filleul. Le petit se dégagea de son parrain avec un petit cri indigné.

"Harry, ne touche pas à mes cheveux, je ne suis plus un bébé !"

"Oh… Alors si je comprends bien, tu ne veux plus de Chocogrenouilles ?" Harry cacha son air rusé derrière une expression fataliste. "J'imagine que Spencer et moi devrons les manger, alors…"

Les cheveux de Teddy prirent une teinte verte alors qu'il hésitait. Harry entendit Spencer derrière lui pousser un petit cri d'exclamation, après tout même s'il était au courant de la magie, il lui restait beaucoup de choses à découvrir. Le cri alerta Teddy qui se tourna vers Spencer avec des yeux curieux, mais prudents. Harry songea avec une certaine nostalgie que si Andromeda décidait de laisser son filleul aller à Poudlard, il serait définitivement accepté à Serdaigle. Même s'il avait l'âme brave et courageuse de son père, il avait hérité également des neurones de ses deux parents et il lui manquait cette audace à la limite de l'imprudence que possédaient les Gryffondors.

"Harry, c'est l'ami dont tu as parlé par cheminée ?" demanda finalement Teddy, timidement, dont la chevelure était sagement revenue au châtain clair qu'il tenait de Remus.

"Teddy, je te présente Spencer Reid. Spencer, voici mon filleul Théodore Lupin," dit Harry en posant une main affectueuse sur l'épaule du jeune garçon. Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour se présenter, mais il fut pris de court par le curieux petit bonhomme.

"C'est vrai que tu es un Zéro ? C'est pour ça que tu es passé à travers les boucliers de la maison ? Moi, je suis un Métamorphomage, comme maman, mais je ne sais pas bien me contrôler, mes cheveux changent tout le temps de couleur, Grand-Mère est toujours obligée de mettre une illusion… Tu sais voir à travers les illusions ? Tu as déjà vu un match de Quidditch ? Tu es ami avec Harry depuis quand ? Est-ce que tu-"

"Okay, loupiot, maintenant on prend le temps de respirer, d'accord ?" l'interrompit Harry avant que Teddy ne finisse par dériver sur des questions _vraiment_ gênantes. Spencer, de son côté, ne semblait pas étonné par l'enthousiasme du jeune garçon. Au contraire, il prit le temps de répondre aux questions qui lui avaient été posées !

"Oui, je suis vraiment un Zéro, c'est effectivement pourquoi j'ai traversé les boucliers de ta maison, car dès que je re-"

"Dès que tu rentres dans la zone d'action du sort, ses effets s'annulent sur toi !" finit le Serdaigle en herbe. Décidément lui et Spencer étaient faits pour s'entendre. "Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que le sort de Chaleur fonctionne ?" demanda Teddy en croisant les bras, le front barré par la concentration.

"Le sort est lancé sur la maison ou sur la zone ?" s'enquit Spencer.

Le visage de Teddy s'éclaira. "Mais oui ! C'est lancé sur la maison, donc tu ressens les effets indirectement ! Tu es génial, Spencer ! Harry," dit-il en se tournant vers son parrain. "J'aime beaucoup ton ami."

"Ravi que mes fréquentations te plaisent, loupiot," dit Harry, un brin sarcastique, mais pas assez pour que Teddy s'en rende compte. Mais il comprenait le comportement du petit : pour lui, Harry était son alpha. En tant que "soumis", Teddy protégeait son alpha à sa façon, tandis qu'Harry veillait jalousement sur son louveteau de la sienne. La venue de Spencer signifiait beaucoup plus que celle d'un simple ami de son parrain, pour Teddy. Malheureusement pour Spencer, le comportement de Teddy indiquait qu'il considérait le docteur comme soumis à lui. Après tout, Spencer n'était pas un loup-garou et, à moins qu'il n'exprime une véritable autorité sur Teddy, cette hiérarchie ne changerait pas. Harry allait-il expliquer à Houdini qu'un enfant de dix ans lui était dominant ?

_Il y a certaines choses qu'il vaut parfois mieux taire._

D'accord avec son Serpentard intérieur, Harry ignora les regards confus que lui lançaient Spencer alors que Teddy le traînait jusqu'à sa chambre. Du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit déclare qu'il avait plusieurs livres qui pourraient l'intéresser, surtout s'il venait de découvrir le Monde Sorcier. À partir de ce moment-là, difficile de savoir qui traînait l'autre. Harry secoua la tête en souriant et se dirigea vers la cuisine où il savait qu'il trouverait Andromeda, la seule femme de sa vie depuis que Molly Weasley s'était isolée pour faire le deuil de ses enfants.

Andromeda Tonks, ou Andy, était une belle femme mature qui paraissait avoir à peine quarante ans. Ses cheveux bruns clair étaient veinés de très rares mèches argentées, mais son corps était ferme et en bonne santé. Inutile de dire que le mot "vieille" était banni de son vocabulaire et qu'elle avait passé un savon phénoménal quand Harry lui avait suggéré de lui laisser l'aider avec Teddy à cause de son âge. Harry eut une grimace rien qu'au souvenir. Dès qu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, les yeux gris foncés d'Andy se fixèrent sur lui et se posèrent un long moment sur son œil encore jaune et la façon dont il se déplaçait encore un peu gauche. Elle lui décocha un sourire entendu, sachant qu'Harry avait dû s'occuper de son collègue loup-garou.

"Bonjour Harry. Où se trouvent ton ami et Teddy ?"

"Bonjour Andy ! Un génie et un surdoué dans la même pièce, je te laisse imaginer la suite…"

Andromeda soupira d'un air exaspéré, mais ses yeux brillants ne dissimulaient pas la fierté qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de son petit-fils. "Encore plus souvent le nez dans ses bouquins que ma Nymphadora," dit-elle d'un air tendre. "Tu me présenteras ton ami quand ils auront trop faim et descendront."

Harry lâcha un petit rire. "Ils vont mourir de faim avant d'abandonner leur 'découverte du Monde Sorcier' comme Teddy l'a appelée. Ne t'en fais pas, Spencer se rendra vite compte de l'heure qu'il est et nous rejoindra… du moins je crois," marmonna-t-il.

Andy renifla moqueusement et termina d'enchanter les navets sur le feu avant de servir un verre de vin rouge pour elle et Harry, tandis qu'Harry mettait la table. D'habitude Teddy l'aidait, mais s'occuper du nouvel ami de son parrain semblait l'accaparer. Il s'assit finalement avec sa grand-mère de cœur et sirota une gorgée du breuvage. Il claqua la langue d'appréciation. "Vraiment, les vignobles sorciers sont parmi les meilleurs !"

"Hmm…" fit Andy pour seul accord. "Alors, comment est-ce de travailler avec des profilers ? Tu as réussi à tenir quoi ?... Trois, quatre jours avant que tout soit découvert ?"

Harry foudroya du regard la femme avant d'avaler une _longue_ gorgée de vin et de murmurer quelque chose à propos de vils Serpentards qui avaient décidé de lui rendre la vie difficile. Andy éclata de rire plaisamment.

"Voyons Harry, je sais que tu nous adores, Draco et moi. D'ailleurs, comment va mon cher neveu ?"

"Il va bien, si bien signifie qu'il fait de ma vie un enfer."

"Quel délicieux jeune homme il est devenu depuis qu'il a cessé de fréquenter tous ces mages puristes." Harry ne put s'empêcher de renifler dédaigneusement en pensant à tous les commentaires que Draco faisait encore sur les Moldus. Même si, effectivement, il n'était plus vraiment puriste, il ne les aimait simplement pas. La vieille femme lui lança un regard désapprobateur qui le remit vite à sa place. "Et avec le loup-garou… ?"

Cette fois-ci, Harry abandonna son verre pour se frapper le front sur la table avec un grognement. Peut-être que s'il se frappait assez fort il s'ouvrirait le crâne et mourrait d'une hémorragie…

"Si terrible ? Tu me disais pourtant que la dominance serait certainement réglée ici pendant le week-end… D'ailleurs, vu tes marques, j'avais cru que tu-"

"Tu sais bien que rien ne peut être normal avec moi, Andy. Ma vie est tellement pourrie, nom de-"

"Langage, Harry !" l'admonesta Andy, avec difficulté cependant devant le désespoir de celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-fils.

"Merde au langage ! _Rien_ n'est réglé ! Si c'est possible, c'est encore _pire_ qu'avant !" Harry poussa un nouveau grognement et tenta d'enfoncer sa tête dans la table par la seule force de sa volonté. "Si tu ne m'expliques pas, je ne pourrai pas te plaindre, Harry," lui dit sévèrement Andromeda.

Un soupir se fit entendre. Puis un marmonnement agacé. "Pardon ? Je n'entends rien, Harry, parle plus fort," demanda, vaguement amusée, la sorcière.

"Je ne suis pas le dominant."

"Alors ton… Morgan l'est ? Ce n'est pas si terrible, quand même…"

"Non ! Et ce n'est pas _mon Morgan_! À la limite s'il était mon alpha, ce serait plus facile que… ça !"

"Attends, je ne comprends pas… Tu veux dire que ni toi, ni Morgan n'est le dominant ? Mais c'est impossible !"

"Bienvenue dans ma putain de vie," cracha l'Auror avant de se relever pour boire son vin salvateur. Malheureusement il n'y trouvait pas le réconfort qu'il y cherchait : difficile d'être saoul quand les larmes de phénix dans son organisme détruisaient aussi bien le poison que l'alcool. Foutu Fumseck. Attention, il adorait l'oiseau de feu, mais dans des moments pareils, il aurait bien voulu se noyer dans la boisson. Il y arrivait, mais les effets ne duraient que très peu de temps à son plus grand désespoir.

Andromeda voulut gronder l'homme pour son langage (Quel comportement alors qu'il y avait un enfant qui pourrait entendre ses injures !), mais devant la situation, elle était sans voix. Quand elle parvint à trouver les mots, elle parla prudemment.

"Donc… comment cela se fait-il que le combat de dominance n'ait rien donné ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Le combat m'a– nous a calmés, mais vers la fin j'ai abandonné. Je m'étais attendu d'être le soumis, et j'aurais accepté, crois-moi," Andy eut l'air incrédule, mais il décida finalement de l'ignorer. "Mais ensuite, il s'est lui-même comporté comme un soumis, puis a repris son attitude d'alpha, c'était à ne rien comprendre ! Alors j'ai pris… tu sais, _cette potion_." Andy hochait la tête. C'était une potion sur laquelle avait travaillé Draco durant des années et grâce à laquelle il avait gagné son titre de Maître avant les six années requises. Elle permettait aux gens de plonger dans leur esprit et ainsi faciliter l'apprentissage de sciences telles que l'Occlumancie ou même de devenir un animagus. Pour Harry, la potion lui donnait également accès à son loup intérieur, trop difficile à différencier de lui-même dans des circonstances normales.

Inutile de dire que Draco l'avait fait longuement supplier avant de lui donner ne serait-ce une seule goutte du breuvage. Lui expliquer ses raisons avait été assez humiliant pour que le Serpentard soit en pleine jouissance et son _ami_ – quoique vu les circonstances c'était difficile à croire – lui donna une fiole du précieux liquide.

"Lors du combat, Morgan a apparemment abandonné quasiment au même moment, donc du point de vue de son loup, il était soumis à moi. Cependant lorsque je me suis posé comme soumis, il a instantanément répondu comme dominant, naturellement. Et l'instant suivant, il s'est soumis à moi et je n'ai eu aucun problème à me glisser dans le rôle de l'alpha."

"Tu veux dire que c'est comme… un interrupteur ? Mode soumis, mode alpha sur commande ?" Vivre et se marier avec un Né-Moldu avaient appris beaucoup de choses à Andromeda.

"Exactement. Et le pire, c'est que mon loup semble l'avoir accepté. Ce ne serait peut-être pas la même chose pour Morgan comme il est Moldu, mais le fait que nous ne soyons pas des loups-garous à part entière aide à cette… déplaisante situation."

"Constamment en état de rivalité et de dominance… Tu sembles voué à te battre avec ce Morgan."

Harry eut son premier vrai sourire depuis le début de la conversation. "Voilà au moins une chose qui ne me dérangera pas !"

Spencer et Teddy choisirent ce moment pour débouler dans la cuisine. Spencer écarquilla les yeux devant les légumes et la viande qui finissaient de se préparer et de cuire seuls avant de poser les yeux sur Andromeda et de lâcher avec les sourcils légèrement froncés :

"Vous n'êtes pas aussi vieille que je le croyais, Harry m'avait dit que vous aviez soixante ans !"

Harry ricana, ce qui lui valut un regard confus de Spencer et une claque derrière la tête d'Andromeda. "J'en ai cinquante-sept, mon cher. Merci pour ton compliment," ajouta-t-elle aimablement. Harry déconseilla Spencer d'un regard de faire la remarque qu'il n'avait jamais voulu faire un compliment.

"Andy, puis-je te présenter mon ami Spencer Reid. Spencer, voici Andromeda Tonks."

"Mais tout le monde m'appelle Andy, Merlin que j'ai pu haïr mon prénom !"

"Tu as appelé ta fille Nymphadora," lui rappela Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme. Avant qu'Andy puisse répliquer quelque chose, l'Auror se leva et attrapa son filleul par la tête pour emmêler ses cheveux. "Alors loupiot, tu n'as pas trop embêté Spencer, j'espère ?"

"Harry ! Arrête ! Je me suis bien comporté, je le promets !"

"Je reconnais bien là le Lupin, toujours sage !" Quand il relâcha le pauvre enfant, celui-ci trébucha et manqua de se cogner contre la table si ce n'était grâce à Spencer qui le rattrapa à temps. "La maladresse par contre, c'est du Tonks ! Teddy, le jour où tu commences à te regarder dans le miroir en songeant combien tu es beau et intelligent, méfie-toi c'est du Black," plaisanta son parrain.

C'était sans compter Spencer qui intervint : "Mais n'es-tu pas un Black désormais, Harry ?"

Andy et Teddy éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite du jeune homme et la matriarche eut aussitôt fait de faire de Spencer un membre honoraire de la maisonnée Tonks. Ils s'installèrent pour manger quand le repas fut prêt et la conversation fut remplie de plaisanteries et de faits scientifiques que s'échangeaient les deux plus jeunes sous les regards attendris et amusés des plus vieux. Spencer passait visiblement du bon temps et Harry en était extrêmement content. Il voulait que son ami en apprenne plus sur ce monde magique. Il se rappelait de quand ils étaient petits et que Reid lui faisait des tours de magie, ce qui lui avait valu le surnom d'Houdini. Harry n'était pas encore prêt de lui parler de son passé ou de ce qu'il avait vécu avant de devenir Auror. Il n'en avait vraiment jamais parlé qu'avec Draco, et uniquement parce que celui-ci était déjà au courant. Un jour peut-être, il aurait le courage…

Le bipeur qu'Harry avait expressément enchanté pour fonctionner même en milieu hautement chargé en magie sonna. Il échangea un regard avec Spencer qui fut également attrapé au vol par Andy. Elle soupira et d'un coup de baguette magique les assiettes et les plats flottèrent jusqu'à l'évier qui se remplissait déjà d'eau pour la vaisselle. "Allez-y les garçons, allez sauver des vies. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Spencer."

"Vous aussi, Andy. Votre cuisine était délicieuse," répondit Spencer avec un petit rougissement.

Teddy avait l'air dévasté que ses adultes préférés doivent partir. Harry finit par enlever ses gants pour toucher le visage de son filleul doucement. Le contact physique aidait toujours un alpha à rassurer les membres de sa meute et Teddy ne faisait pas exception. Le petit fondit sous son toucher et se pencha pour en quémander plus. Harry sentait que son filleul était triste qu'il parte, effrayé à l'idée de devoir vivre la pleine lune de la semaine prochaine, seul. Il était reconnaissant pour son don à cet instant, car il lui permit de réconforter le jeune garçon. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Teddy. Tu es mon louveteau. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais pour une pleine lune, tu le sais bien."

Le petit finit par lever les eux vers son parrain, ou plutôt en ce moment son alpha. Il émanait à présent de lui de la reconnaissance, la confiance qu'il avait en lui et de l'amour. Harry sourit doucement et embrassa du bout des lèvres le front de son protégé. "Au revoir Teddy. Dans tout les cas on se voit pour la pleine lune, je passe te chercher." Il n'oublia pas de donner à son filleul les Chocogrenouilles qu'il lui avait promises, s'autorisant un petit sourire lorsque Teddy se jeta dessus avec un petit cri de joie. Le jeune garçon partageait avec son défunt père son amour pour le chocolat et ne s'en cachait pas.

"D'accord. Botte les culs de pleins de méchants," dit le petit après avoir câliné Harry. À la surprise de Spencer, lui aussi reçut un câlin avec un : "Je compte sur toi aussi Spencer pour battre les méchants."

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la voiture, sur le chemin vers l'appartement d'Harry, après plusieurs minutes de silence, Spencer sortit le téléphone pour sonner à Hotch et savoir où ils devaient se retrouver. Alors que ça sonnait, il dit avec un petit sourire :

"Je les aime bien."

Harry sourit à son tour. Oui, il avait décidément de la chance d'avoir Spencer Reid pour ami.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Philadelphie, Pennsylvanie – Bureau du FBI_

Spencer contempla les bureaux de Philadelphie avec grand intérêt. Ils avaient été appelés par Rossi qui ne leur avait rien dit de plus dans l'avion qu'un agent qui le _connaissait_ l'avait contacté pour lui demander son avis sur des preuves trouvées après une vente aux enchères de garages. Harry et Spencer avaient accepté d'accompagner l'agent pour l'aider à réaliser l'expertise.

"Y a-t-il aussi un département des Affaires Spéciales ici, Harry ?" demanda-t-il, sachant que son ami comprendrait ce qu'il voulait demander, c'est-à-dire si les Aurors étaient aussi établis en Pennsylvanie.

"Non, il n'y en a un qu'à Quantico. Nous sommes un très petit nombre pour toute l'Amérique, mais les groupes concernés sont beaucoup moins nombreux qu'en Angleterre," expliqua le sorcier à demi-mots. Il remarqua que Rossi les écoutait avec curiosité et le vieux profiler lui fit un petit sourire dénué de culpabilité d'être pris sur le fait. Agacé par l'insolence du profiler, Harry lui renvoya un sourire rusé tout en disant abruptement : "C'est moi ou tout le monde vous regarde comme si vous aviez un bout de viande coincé entre les dents ?"

"À mon avis, c'est plutôt à cause de ton joli œil, Black, ou plutôt Mr 'Nous-avons-discuté-et-tout-va-bien-mais-nous-nous-battons-dès-que-les-adultes-ont-le-dos-tournés'," répondit Rossi. Le sourire d'Harry fut beaucoup moins brillant qu'auparavant.

"Je pense plutôt que c'est parce que Rossi est tellement célèbre grâce à ses bouquins, tout le monde le connaît," expliqua inutilement Spencer. Rossi eut un spasme d'agacement qui remonta jusqu'à son sourcil. Merlin bénisse Spencer pour son innocence, sinon Harry était certain que l'ex-marine n'aurait pas hésité à méchamment le remettre à sa place. Harry se promit d'acheter le café préféré de son ami pour le remercier de cette délicieuse attaque qu'il avait lancée à son insu. Cependant, Harry ne résista pas à l'envie d'envoyer un sourire suffisant à Rossi.

_Prends ça, lover du troisième âge !_

Finalement, ils parvinrent jusqu'à un bureau où une femme aux longs cheveux bruns discutait au téléphone d'une voix sévère. Quand elle vit Rossi, dans ses yeux s'alluma une lueur calculatrice. Elle termina son appel le plus vite possible et s'empressa de s'approcher du célèbre écrivain en minaudant.

"David Rossi, dans mon bureau ! S'il vous plaît, pincez-moi !" dit-elle en lui serrant la main. Harry roula des yeux en se retenant de renifler de dédain.

"Agent Morris, j'imagine." Au moins Rossi parvenait à rester stoïque.

"Appelez-moi Jill. Je vous sers quelque chose ? Un café ?"

"Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, le Docteur Reid, l'Agent Black et moi aimerions nous y mettre tout de suite."

"Docteur Reid," salua-t-elle Spencer avec un léger signe de tête avant que ses yeux ne se posent sur Harry qui retint un frisson en y voyant une nouvelle fois une lueur s'y allumer. "Black, comme dans le Chef d'Equipe Harry James Black des Affaires Spéciales ?" Elle prit connaissance de son œil en guérison et de ses cicatrices, l'éclair et les griffes de Greyback, la curiosité embrasant ses prunelles. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire le lien avec Dumbledore et ses yeux brillants.

Harry se retint de faire une grimace. "J'imagine que ce doit être moi, mais actuellement je suis Agent Spécial Superviseur Senior au BAU," dit-il froidement. Son accent anglais sembla la surprendre, mais elle ne tenta pas de lui serrer la main quand elle le vit croiser ses bras dans le but de l'éviter.

"Nous avons nous-mêmes un agent des Affaires Spéciales dans nos services actuellement," raconta-t-elle, surtout à l'adresse de Rossi, comme si c'était un insigne honneur que ce soit le cas. "L'agent Steve Tradi est un excellent élément pour notre bureau."

_Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que le karma me haïsse à ce point ?_

Steve Tradi, le genre de personne que tout le monde adore… Enfin, si vous aimiez les connards condescendants insupportables et manipulateurs. Rossi et Spencer ne manquèrent pas la réaction d'Harry qui recula comme s'il venait d'être frappé. Il se reprit aussitôt et suivit les agents alors que la femme expliquait les circonstances dans lesquelles ils avaient découvert les preuves et ses suppositions sur la prose du tueur, le fait qu'il soit un sadique sexuel de la pire espèce… bref, pas le genre de mec que vous présentiez à vos parents. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce où étaient empilées plusieurs boîtes, apparemment remplies de journaux. La seule réaction de Rossi fut :

"Finalement, je crois que je veux bien un café."

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à inspecter les indices récoltés au garde-meuble. Ils y trouvèrent plusieurs centaines de pages sur des méthodes de torture et de bondage. Dans ses fantaisies sexuelles, le suspect recherchait non seulement la soumission, mais également la douleur de sa partenaire. Les textes étaient accompagnés de dessins, faits à la main, très… détaillés. Ils cherchèrent des indices également dans les marges, à l'encre invisible… Harry lut assez de magazines pornographiques sur le bondage pour en être dégoûté pour un bon moment. Après des heures de recherches, ils n'avaient néanmoins toujours rien de concret. Rien ne prouvait si le suspect avait ou pas mis en œuvre ce qui n'était jusque là que des fantasmes pervers couchés sur le papier.

"Je vais parler à Jill," annonça Rossi après avoir retiré les gants qu'il avait portés pour ne pas contaminer les preuves. "Nous nous en irons après."

Une fois que l'agent fut parti, Spencer questionna Harry. "Qui est Steve Tradi ?"

"Pourquoi tu veux le savoir, Houdini ?" demanda l'Auror avec une fausse nonchalance qui ne trompa pas un seul instant son ami.

"Parce que tu ne sembles pas l'apprécier."

Tout semblait tellement simple aux yeux de Spencer. Harry soupira, mais consentit à lui répondre. Décidément, il ne savait refuser que très peu de choses au jeune agent et ça risquait bientôt de devenir un problème. "C'est un Auror avec qui je travaille… Il a déposé de nombreuses plaintes lorsque j'ai reçu ma promotion et quand il ne parle pas derrière mon dos comme une vieille commère, il me fait les yeux doux et fait mine d'être mon meilleur ami, voire plus..."

"Il ne me semble pas sympathique."

"Non, il ne l'est pas, mais pour sa défense, c'est un sacré bon Auror. Néanmoins il refuse de m'obéir, malgré le fait que je sois son supérieur, pour la simple raison que je suis plus jeune que lui," admit Harry en carrant les épaules.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Superman, nous n'allons sûrement pas le croiser. Nous partons dans moins de dix minutes."

Harry sourit d'un air reconnaissant au jeune homme. "Oui, t'as raison. Pas besoin de me faire du souci. Je devrais plutôt m'inquiéter du fait qu'on va devoir reprendre l'avion," dit-il en lâchant un petit rire, plutôt inquiet à cette perspective, à vrai dire.

Son rire mourut quand Rossi revint avec le visage fermé et la main sur son téléphone. Spencer se leva immédiatement de sa chaise.

"Quelque chose ne va pas ?" demanda-t-il au vieux profiler.

"Jill a trouvé des cheveux avec les boîtes, nous avons donc une preuve tégumentaire. J'appelle l'équipe, l'affaire ne fait que commencer."

Spencer jeta un regard en biais à Harry qui grogna légèrement à ce que cela impliquait. Steve Tradi allait malheureusement être de la partie et cela lui causait déjà des maux d'estomac.

_Yep. C'est officiel. Le karma me déteste._


	9. Interlude I - Maladie

_Las Vegas, 1987_

Spencer était inquiet. Cela faisait bientôt deux jours qu'il n'avait pas vu Harry et même sa mère n'était parvenue à soutirer des informations aux Dursley, malgré tous leurs efforts. Quand il avait demandé à Dudley à propos de son cousin, l'affreuse baleine blonde sur pattes avait juste déclaré que 'le cinglé n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait', ce qui n'avait évidemment fait qu'augmenter l'anxiété du jeune surdoué. Il avait alors attendu dans la haie de buissons que les Dursley quittent la maison familiale pour leur habituelle sortie du dimanche à la messe. Spencer savait qu'ils n'emmenaient jamais Harry avec eux, c'était l'occasion idéale pour aller enquêter sur l'état de son ami.

Quand Vernon et Pétunia Dursley sortirent de la maison, suivis de l'horrible garçon qui leur servait de fils, le cœur de Spencer s'accéléra. Il attendit qu'ils montent dans la voiture, le tout accompagné des réclamations de Dudley qui voulait absolument aller après la messe au cinéma et manger des frites, déclarant que de toute façon le 'cinglé' n'allait pas pouvoir manger, même si on lui préparait quelque chose. Ces paroles glacèrent Spencer qui comprit que jamais ils ne leur étaient venus à l'esprit de préparer à manger au petit garçon ces derniers jours. Dans quel état allait-il revoir l'enfant aux yeux verts qui l'avait tant de fois protégé que Spencer l'appelait avec affection Superman ?

Dès que la voiture disparut au coin de la rue, Spencer s'élança jusqu'à la porte, mais s'arrêta nerveusement à l'entrée. Surveillant la rue pour vérifier qu'aucun des voisins ne pourrait le voir, Spencer songea à la seule statistique dont il avait besoin à l'instant. _24% des Américains gardent une clé de rechange à la porte d'entrée de leur maison, 1/3 d'entre eux la cachent sous le paillasson._ Serrant les doigts, il souleva l'informe carpette devant la porte. Il dut se retenir de pousser un cri de joie à la vue du petit objet en métal argenté qui lui ouvrirait l'accès à la maison des Dursley. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la rue, il fut rassuré que personne n'allait être témoin de son intrusion dans une propriété privée. _Je fais ça pour Harry_ , se dit-il pour se donner du courage.

La clé glissa dans la serrure et Spencer dut avaler la salive qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche, anxieux. Il crut même entendre la porte s'ouvrir dans un grincement lugubre qui lui annonçait des mauvaises nouvelles. Ou alors peut-être était-ce sa conscience qui le travaillait. Il referma la porte derrière lui et avança dans l'étroit couloir d'entrée. La maison était une des seules de la rue qui avaient deux étages, elle était plutôt grande et c'était la première fois qu'il entrait dedans. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où pouvait bien se trouver la chambre d'Harry. Incertain et inconfortable, il resta quelques secondes silencieux, essayant de réfléchir logiquement à la marche à suivre. Il avait peut-être six ans, mais il était capable de s'en sortir seul !

Il arrêta le cours de ses pensées quand il entendit un gémissement. Cela n'avait pas été très fort, mais le seul autre bruit dans la maison étant la respiration de Spencer, il n'avait pas été difficile de l'entendre. Spencer avança de quelques pas, certain que le gémissement venait de la pièce d'en face, mais quand il passa à côté du placard sous les escaliers, il entendit le même gémissement se répéter. Son cœur fut comme prit dans un étau de fer quand il prit connaissance de la clé sur la porte et l'étrange ouverture en haut de la porte pour laisser passer de l'air dans la petite pièce. Quand il tourna la clé, un bref halètement résonna, comme si quelqu'un retenait soudainement sa respiration. Cette fois-ci, la porte du placard grinça réellement quand il l'ouvrit, mais la grimace qui était apparue sur son visage au son changea vite pour le choc, puis l'inquiétude proche de la terreur;

"HARRY !"

"Sp– Spencer…" Les deux grands yeux verts de son ami le fixèrent avec incrédulité avant qu'ils ne se remplissent de larmes. Il se mit à tousser, puis à gémir, cherchant à se mettre en boule. "Il n'est pas là, pas là, il va disparaître et je vais me retrouver seul, tout seul, si seul…" répéta le petit garçon comme pour se convaincre.

Spencer s'agenouilla près de son ami et posa sa main sur ce qui semblait être son épaule. Harry sursauta, mais quand il se rendit compte que le contact ne disparaissait pas, il releva à nouveau les yeux sur la silhouette qui se détachait devant la porte de son placard. "Je suis là, Harry. Je suis réel," chuchota Spencer.

"Spencer ? Tu es vraiment là ?"

"Oui, Superman, et je vais m'occuper de toi," dit-il avec tout la conviction que pouvait avoir un enfant de six ans, inquiet pour son ami.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils quand Harry se remit à tousser. Touchant son front, il se rendit compte que le petit avait de la fièvre, mais pas énormément, ce qui le rassura un peu. "Je reviens, Harry. Ne bouge pas." Il fronça les sourcils quand Harry lâcha un rire quelque peu amer, mais poussa la réaction dans un coin de son esprit pour se mettre à la recherche de la salle de bain des Dursley.

Il la découvrit au second étage. Il entreprit de rassembler un essuie et une bassine qu'il remplit d'eau fraîche, se rappelant les gestes de sa mère quand il était tombé malade l'année dernière. Spencer ouvrit également les tiroirs, à la recherche des médicaments que sa maman lui avait donné, mais n'en trouvant aucun, il se contenta de ce qu'il avait trouvé et redescendit en faisant très attention les marches pour revenir auprès de Harry. Le petit avait les yeux légèrement écarquillés quand il vit Spencer avec la bassine et l'essuie, mais ne commenta pas, probablement trop épuisé pour le faire. Spencer plongea la serviette dans l'eau et quand elle fut suffisamment mouillée, il l'essora et la passa sur le visage en sueur et plein de larmes de son ami.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à le faire, lavant ensuite le torse, puis les jambes du petit après l'avoir aidé à se déshabiller. Quand il fut propre, il partit à la recherche d'une autre couverture, pour couvrir Harry qui tremblait de froid. Spencer refusa qu'Harry fasse quoique ce soit et il le borda gentiment. Il aimait s'occuper de Superman, car à l'école c'était souvent l'inverse. Il n'avait l'occasion de voir Harry plus fragile et mal à l'aise que lui que quand il sortait de chez les Dursley. Spencer se sentait fier d'aider son ami quand celui-ci avait autant besoin de lui.

"Je déteste être malade," soupira Harry après un long moment de silence. Sa voix avait été triste et il semblait être de nouveau sur le point de pleurer. Spencer du réfléchir vite et il se déplaça de telle façon à ce qu'Harry puisse bien voir ce qu'il faisait. Il sortit une pièce de cuivre de sa poche et la montra au garçon. Les yeux de Harry arrêtèrent de se remplir de larmes pour se fixer sur son ami, curieux.

"Tu vois cette pièce ? Elle te semble tout à fait normal, n'est-ce pas ?" Harry hocha la tête, toujours incertain d'où voulait en venir Spencer. "Regarde bien…" D'un geste expert qu'il n'avait acquis qu'avec un entraînement acharné, Spencer fit disparaître la pièce. Le petit malade poussa une exclamation de surprise.

"Mais où elle est ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

"C'est de la magie, Superman. Mais elle peut revenir si tu le désires très fort, que tu prononces la formule magique 'Abracadabra', et que tu souffles sur ma main," lui expliqua Spencer, ravi de la réaction de son spectateur. Harry fronça les sourcils.

"Oncle Vernon dit que la magie, ça n'existe pas."

"C'est parce que ton oncle n'a jamais rencontré de vrais magiciens, comme Houdini par exemple !"

"Houdini ?"

Spencer hocha enthousiasment de la tête. "Oui, c'est le plus grand magicien du monde !" fit-il avec de grands gestes excités. "Essaie, Harry, je te promets que ça va marcher !" l'encouragea Spencer.

Spencer ferma la main et la tendit vers Harry. Le garçon regarda Spencer, puis ferma les yeux très forts, lâcha un 'Abracadabra !' déterminé et souffla de toutes ses forces sur la main, ce qui lui valut une nouvelle quinte de toux. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit dans la main de son ami, non pas une, mais deux pièces de monnaie !

"Waouh ! Harry, tu as vu ? Tu as tellement souhaité fort que la magie a exaucé ton souhait et l'a dépassé !"

"C'est parce que tu es un grand magicien, Spencer," dit Harry en lui souriant, heureux d'avoir réussi à ramener la pièce. "Ou peut-être devrais-je plutôt t'appeler Houdini ?"

À sa surprise, Spencer rougit, mais sourit, heureux d'avoir à son tour un surnom attitré. "Je serais honoré d'être appelé ainsi, Superman."

"Houdini… Tu crois que si je le souhaite assez fort, la magie va aussi m'aider à guérir ?" Les deux grands yeux verts de son ami le regardèrent avec une telle intensité que pendant un moment Spencer fut incapable de répondre. Quand il le fit, il passa sa main à travers les cheveux du garçon.

"J'en suis certain."

Harry sourit et ferma les yeux, le front plissé par la concentration. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Spencer se rende compte qu'Harry s'était finalement endormi. Il resta certainement encore une heure au chevet de son ami avant d'aller nettoyer la bassine et aller la ranger avec la serviette qu'il avait utilisée dans la salle de bains. Il attendit encore un moment aux côtés d'Harry avant de se décider à partir. Il réveilla doucement le jeune garçon pour le prévenir. Celui-ci le regarda partir avec un sourire étonnamment joyeux.

"Pas d'inquiétude, Houdini ! J'ai la magie pour m'aider !" Sa phrase fut ponctuée par un éternuement audible qui fit rire Spencer.

"N'oublie pas, Superman, il faut le souhaiter très fort !"

"Tu vas être étonné, Houdini, quand un jour je deviendrai le plus grand sorcier que le monde ait jamais connu !"

"Magicien, pas sorcier, Harry."

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de dire une chose stupide. "Mais je ne pourrais pas être le meilleur magicien, puisque ce sera toi, Spencer !" Spencer rougit violemment, puis sourit. Ils ne se dirent pas au revoir, comme ils avaient l'habitude de faire et Spencer ferma la porte du placard d'Harry, le cœur lourd.

Le lendemain, il serait heureux d'apprendre que son ami se serait remis grâce à ses bons soins.

Mais à l'instant, la seule chose qui le réconforta fut l'écho de la voix d'Harry qui murmurait son nouveau nom.

 _Houdini_.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Dix-huit ans plus tard, à Witches' Arrow_

"Je déteste être malade," murmura d'une voix boudeuse Teddy Lupin, enfoui sous les couvertures.

À ses côtés, son parrain Harry le regarda d'un air amusé. Une bassine et un essuie mouillé traînait à côté du lit, et Teddy rougit en pensant au temps qu'Harry avait pris pour le laver alors qu'il était trop fatigué pour le faire. Il grogna de plaisir quand la main non gantée de son parrain et alpha passa à travers ses cheveux, devenus gris comme son humeur maussade, calmant son esprit et son anxiété.

"Tu sais, je connais un sort qui marchait pour moi quand j'étais tout petit et malade, comme toi," lui raconta doucement Harry. "C'est quelqu'un de très particulier qui me l'a appris et c'était la première fois que je voyais réellement de la magie."

"Et c'est qui ce quelqu'un, oncle Harry ?"

Un voile de tristesse et de regret couvrirent le regard d'Harry. "Quelqu'un de très cher, mais il m'a oublié depuis très longtemps."

"Et c'est quoi la formule ?"

Harry retrouva instantanément le souvenir. "Et bien il faut que tu fermes les yeux, que tu penses très fort au résultat et que tu dises 'Abracadabra'."

Teddy ferma les yeux très fort et murmura Abracadra, mais quand il voulut ouvrir les yeux, son parrain l'encouragea à les garder fermer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'effet de la magie. Comme lui-même des années auparavant, le petit ne tarda pas à s'endormir, la respiration lente et profonde. Harry veilla quelques instants avant de se lever et de silencieusement quitter la chambre. Il se surprit à songer à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Spencer, il y a longtemps aujourd'hui.

Ce jour-là, Spencer lui avait offert la plus belle de toutes les magies. Une magie que tout le monde, moldus et sorciers, pouvaient utiliser…

L'espoir.

Et cela resterait à jamais la magie la plus précieuse de ce monde.


	10. Ce Mur entre nous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention ! Spoiler **épisode 13 de la saison 3** d'Esprits Criminels !

_Bureau du FBI – 25 janvier_

Lorsque Derek entra dans le bureau de Philadelphie, son regard fut automatiquement attiré sur le couple détonnant que présentaient Black et Reid. Là où Reid était grand, Black était beaucoup plus petit; Reid était maigre et de constitution fragile, Black possédait une musculature dessinée et un corps athlétique ; les cheveux de Reid étaient d'un châtain doré et reposaient sagement sur sa tête, ceux de Black étaient noir comme un soir de minuit et n'avaient l'air sages que grâce au gel ; les yeux de Reid étaient brun noisette, tandis que ceux de Black étaient de ce vert si brillant, dont les paillettes dorées qui apparaissaient à certaines occasions, défaisaient toutes ses défenses et le poussaient à se soumettre; le visage de Reid était doux et empreint d'une certaine innocence, alors que celui de Black était barré de cicatrices et avait les traits de quelqu'un qui avait le poids du monde sur sa conscience. Incroyable de penser que depuis bientôt deux semaines, ils étaient devenus comme les deux meilleurs amis du monde.

Inutile de dire que Derek était mort de jalousie.

Après tout, il connaissait Reid depuis trois ans et demi et Black l'avait connu quoi ? Un an ? Et cela vingt ans auparavant ! Quel sort Black avait-il lancé à Reid pour qu'ils soient soudainement aussi proches ? À cet instant, Black éclata de rire à quelque chose que venait de dire Reid et, comme d'habitude, le visage confus du docteur leur apprenait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de drôle. Quand ils remarquèrent leur arrivée, les deux agents se levèrent pour les rejoindre. Derek fut un peu déçu de constater que l'ecchymose autour de l'œil de Black finissait de disparaître quand sa mâchoire à lui était encore mauve et le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il mangeait quelque chose de trop solide. Il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard de Black qui fixa sa blessure avec une expression entre la satisfaction et l'inquiétude.

"Bonjour tout le monde" lança Reid, tandis que Black se contenta d'un simple bonjour sous la forme d'un marmonnement.

"Reid, peux-tu nous conduire à la salle où sont entreposées les preuves ? Nous allons faire notre réunion là-bas. JJ, occupe-toi déjà des premiers contacts avec la police, vois ce qu'ils ont rassemblé sur le sujet."

"Ok, Hotch" dit la femme blonde avant de faire comme il avait demandé.

Tandis que Prentiss et Hotch suivaient Reid, Derek fut surpris de voir son chemin barré par Black. Devant le jeune agent, Derek dut se retenir de montrer les dents et fit un effort pour ne pas montrer son agacement au fait d'être accosté. Leur relation s'était grandement améliorée depuis le petit combat de samedi, parce qu'avant celui-ci, ils n'étaient même pas capables de s'adresser la parole sans faire une grimace.

"Morgan, ta mâchoire te fait encore souffrir ?" s'enquit Black sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à une affirmation qu'à une question.

"Non, pas du tout" répondit Derek en serrant les dents, ce qui eut pour effet d'éveiller une douleur lancinante dans sa maxillaire droite. Le regard d'Harry se fit plus dur et le métis se surprit à se sentir comme un enfant pris sur le fait sous celui-ci. "Un peu. Mais ça va déjà beaucoup mieux."

Black le fixa un moment. Derek eut l'impression désagréable qu'il était capable de voir jusqu'au plus profond de lui, mais l'impression disparut aussitôt. Le visage de Black prit une expression déterminée. Il sortit de sa poche un tout petit pot qu'il lui tendit. "Mets-en sur tes ecchymoses, ça va calmer la douleur."

Derek fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?"

"Tu vas le faire, parce que _je_ te le demande, _Wolfy_." Mon Dieu, c'était de ces yeux qu'il voulait parler. Ces yeux où dansait une lueur dorée qui le rendait faible et le faisait en même temps se sentir protégé. Derek se surprit à prendre le pot, sa mâchoire serrée par l'humiliation le faisant souffrir. Il comprenait à cet instant comment Black avait fait pour devenir l'un des plus jeunes agents du FBI en charge de sa propre équipe. Comment Derek avait-il pu le prendre pour un simple stagiaire ? Et comment Black avait-il caché ce pouvoir et cette autorité qui émanaient si naturellement de lui ?

"Merci." finit-il par dire de mauvaise grâce. Il sentit les yeux de Black sur lui alors qu'il ouvrait le pot et trempait ses doigts dans la pâte verte. Le mélange sentait les herbes, sûrement une vieille recette de famille. L'instant d'après, il massait sa mâchoire avec la pâte. Instantanément, il sentit la douleur diminuer, calmée par la fraîcheur de la mixture et il-ne-savait quelles plantes miraculeuses qu'il y avait dedans. Finalement il leva les yeux et se retrouva face à un Black tout à fait normal qui le regardait, amusé. "Tu devrais aussi en mettre, Black, ton œil est encore plutôt gonflé."

"Non, ça va, il ne me fait pas mal," dit-il en secouant la main, toujours gantée, comme pour repousser le problème sur le côté. Derek grogna dans le fond de sa gorge, prêt à répliquer. Mais Black n'était pas prêt de se laisser faire. Il regarda Derek d'un air impavide. "Tu peux garder l'emplâtre pour la prochaine fois que je botterai ton cul, Wolfy. On nous attend maintenant, tu nous as assez fait traîner."

Sur ce il se tourna et partit vers la salle où tout le monde était, empêchant Derek de répondre quoi que ce soit.

_Oh le petit…!_

Il retrouva tous les autres dans la pièce et salua l'agent Morris, responsable de leur arrivée ici. Hotch et Rossi semblaient déjà avoir discuté, mais ils prirent le temps de lui expliquer ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu trouver. Dans le garde-meuble où ils avaient découvert les journaux et les magazines, il y avait également des bouquins, CDs et des jouets qui avaient dû appartenir au coupable quand il était petit, mais aucune des empreintes découvertes ne correspondaient à leurs fichiers.

"Morgan et Prentiss, allez-y et essayez de trouver d'autres éléments" leur demanda Hotch.

"Il faut qu'on arrive à savoir si ce type est passé du fantasme à la réalité" dit Rossi en laissant son regard survoler les nombreux cartons contenant les pages du journal que Reid, Black et lui avaient dû lire hier.

"On va se servir de ses documents pour trouver sa signature et établir un lien avec d'autres affaire" décida Hotch.

"À première vue, on a l'impression qu'il a voulu tout essayer et je crois qu'on aura du mal à déterminer ses motivations" intervint Spencer.

"Creuse un peu plus," répondit leur supérieur, "essaie la linguistique, regarde du côté de la graphologie. Rossi et moi, on s'occupe des images. Black, tu vas aider Reid à repasser à travers son journal."

"Il faut trouver ce qui le pousse à faire ça." conclut Rossi. Ce fut le signal pour la fin de la réunion. Morgan et Prentiss suivirent l'agent Morris qui voulait leur indiquer où se trouvait le garde-meuble. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup ce qui se dégageait de la femme, à moins que ce ne soit sa façon de leur parler comme s'ils étaient ses subordonnés. Il sentait que cette affaire n'allait pas bien se passer.

À la sortie, l'agent Morris les confia à un homme caucasien de grande taille, plutôt musclé, au visage ouvert et charismatique. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts à la militaire et ses yeux bruns brillaient d'une lueur avenante. Il devait avoir entre trente-cinq et quarante ans.

"Agent Tradi, ce sont les Agents Morgan et Prentiss du BAU, ils doivent être conduits au garde-meuble." Puis l'agent Morris disparut sans plus de cérémonie. L'homme tendit sa main pour serrer celles de Derek et Prentiss avec un sourire d'excuse.

"Excusez l'Agent Morris, je crois qu'avec toute cette agitation, elle en perd les règles les plus basiques de politesse. Je suis l'Agent Spécial Steve Tradi, mais vous pouvez tout simplement m'appeler Tradi."

"Il n'y a pas de mal, Tradi, nous avons déjà eu affaire à ce genre de comportement" lui apprit Prentiss en lui serrant la main et l'invitant à l'appeler juste Prentiss. Morgan fit de même et ils rejoignirent le van du FBI.

Une fois installés dans la voiture et sur la route, Derek se prit à étudier l'homme. Il venait de lui une impression… bizarre. Il ne savait dire quoi. "On ne se serait pas déjà rencontrés ? À Quantico, peut-être ?" demanda Emily, assise à côté de Tradi qui conduisait le van. Derek avait opté pour une place à l'arrière, désireux de se racheter auprès de la femme en lui cédant la place. Elle lui faisait la tête depuis que lui et Black étaient revenus blessés lundi.

"Si, effectivement. En temps normal, je travaille au bureau du FBI à Quantico, aux Affaires Spéciales."

"Vous avez travaillé avec Black ?" s'exclama à moitié Derek. Voilà qui devenait intéressant… Derek vit dans le rétroviseur une lueur étrange passer dans le regard de Tradi, mais elle disparut rapidement.

Quand Tradi répondit, sa voix était curieuse. "Harry a été transféré dans votre service ?"

Harry, pas Black, remarqua Derek. Il échangea un regard avec Prentiss. "Oui, depuis bientôt deux semaines, vous n'étiez pas au courant ?"

"Hé bien… On ne sait jamais avec Harry. C'est un formidable agent. Dommage que tout le monde ne pense pas la même chose…" dit Tradi d'un air désolé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Black a des problèmes avec ses collègues ?" demanda Prentiss.

"Je n'irai pas jusque là ! Harry est un type génial !... En même temps… il y a longtemps eu des rumeurs qui ont circulé au moment où il a été promu Agent Spécial, et cela ne s'est pas arrangé quand il est devenu Chef d'équipe." Tradi eut une mine gênée, comme s'il n'était pas censé leur raconter cela. Après tout, les Affaires Spéciales était un service très refermé sur lui-même et on entendait rarement parler d'eux, juste en de rares occasions où ils aidaient un autre service.

"Quel genre de rumeur ?" Derek crut voir une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux de Tradi, mais un clin d'œil plus tard il s'y trouvait de l'inquiétude, si bien que Derek crut l'avoir imaginée.

"Et bien… Harry a des goûts… _particuliers,_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Sa relation avec le directeur de notre service a plusieurs fois été mise sous enquête et beaucoup croient qu'il ne méritait pas sa promotion pour ses compétences sur le terrain, mais pour d'autres ' _compétences_ '."

Derek ouvrit la bouche, choqué. C'était beaucoup de nouvelles à assimiler. La première chose était que Black était gay, mais cela on pouvait difficilement le reprocher à n'importe qui. Mais que quelqu'un puisse penser qu'un homme comme Black pouvait coucher pour réussir ! C'était hautement ridicule ! Merde, il faisait une tête en moins que lui et avait été tout à fait capable de lui mettre une sacrée dérouillée ! Hotch et Rossi parlaient de ses capacités avec respect et une pointe d'admiration ! Qui pouvait être le crétin qui avait répandu de telles rumeurs ?

"Ce sont de fausses allégations, Black a démontré plusieurs fois ses compétences lors de notre dernière affaire." grogna quasiment Derek.

"Je ne connais pas Black depuis longtemps, mais il ne semble pas vraiment du genre à… utiliser ce genre de stratagèmes pour obtenir une place. Je pense même que depuis qu'il est au bureau, il n'a touché personne une seule fois et il porte toujours ses gants." ajouta Prentiss avec un froncement de sourcils.

Derek n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était ni dans ses habitudes, ni dans celles de Prentiss de parler ainsi derrière le dos des gens. Enfin, _si_ , ça leur arrivait de le faire, mais jamais avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait aussi peu que Tradi. Black, au moment où il s'était fait passer pour un stagiaire, avait simplement eu une démonstration de profilage, mais aucun des membres du BAU n'aurait osé parler de rumeurs devant lui. _Surtout_ si c'était un stagiaire.

Tradi tapota de ses doigts le volant en poussant un petit bruit pensif. "C'est vrai qu'il a toujours ce problème avec le contact…"

"Un problème ?" Prentiss lança de nouveau un regard à Derek. Elle aussi commençait à ne pas aimer cette conversation.

"Écoutez, je ne suis pas sûr que je devrais être celui qui vous dit ça…" Tradi eut l'air très embêté et il semblait vouloir retirer ce qu'il venait de dire. "… mais si vous ne le surprenez pas, je suis sûr que tout ira bien et personne ne sera blessé."

_Je rêve ou il parle de Black comme d'une bête sauvage ?_

Finalement, ils arrivèrent au garde-meuble, au pus grand soulagement des deux agents du BAU, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Ils sortirent du van dès qu'ils en eurent la possibilité et remercièrent Tradi pour le voyage, mais qu'ils s'arrangeraient autrement pour revenir, sous prétexte de ne pas vouloir le déranger encore plus. Tradi ne fit que sourire, renforçant son visage avenant et ouvert. Cela ne faisait que renforcer le contraste avec celui couturé de cicatrices et secret de Black, et étrangement cette pensée dérangea Derek.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends. Je vous ai dérangés en parlant d'Harry, je n'en avais pas l'intention, veuillez m'en excuser. Oubliez tout ce que j'ai pu dire, Harry serait dévasté s'il savait que vous avez entendu parler des rumeurs sur lui, et il ne mérite pas ça. J'espère juste que si vous avez besoin de mon aide, vous la demanderez." dit-il avant de partir.

Quand la voiture disparut au coin de l'entrée des garde-meubles, Prentiss se tourna vers lui et poussa un soupir. "J'ai appris plus que je ne voulais en savoir sur Black."

"Quelle relation ont-ils pour que Tradi parle de lui de cette façon ?"

Prentiss le regarda un instant, avant de secouer la tête. "Je ne saurais pas dire… Imagine ce que ça a dû être d'avoir une promotion dans un tel climat d'hostilité."

"Black a mérité sa position." asséna Derek d'un air confiant. Il fut conscient d'être observé curieusement par la femme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir protecteur envers Black et à la fois d'avoir confiance en ses capacités à se protéger seul et de couvrir ses arrières à lui. "Je veux juste dire qu'il est tout à fait compétent pour ce que j'ai pu voir."

"C'est certain, tu as dû le voir de très près vu la tête que tu avais lundi." répondit quelque peu sèchement Prentiss, mais avec un sourire moqueur qui prouvait qu'elle avait pardonné les deux hommes pour leur comportement stupide. Derek se contenta d'un sourire un peu forcé pour seule réponse.

Ils enfilèrent leurs gants et commencèrent à déballer les cartons jusqu'à ce que Prentiss relève la tête : "Hey ! Tu veux rendre ça intéressant ? Celui qui ne trouve rien, paye le déjeuner…" finit-elle avec un sourire rusé.

Derek lâcha un petit rire. "T'es prête à raquer ?"

"Ça on verra." promit la femme aux cheveux noirs avant de commencer à fouiller.

Derek s'autorisa alors à oublier ses problèmes pour commencer à établir le profil. Après tout, il n'avait _aucune_ envie de payer le déjeuner.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

JJ présentait la photo d'une femme blonde, souriante. Elle détestait devoir montrer les photos données par les proches, puis présenter ce qu'on avait pu trouver de la victime après que le tueur se soit occupé d'elle. La comparaison était toujours effrayante. La seule chose qui l'aidait à continuer de faire ce job était de savoir qu'elle sauvait des vies, que grâce à aux, d'autres photos où les gens souriaient ne seraient pas accompagnées de celles après leurs meurtres.

Ils avaient déjà découvert plusieurs indices permettant d'avancer dans le profil. Toute l'équipe avait été rassemblée dans une petite pièce des locaux du FBI de Philadelphie et regardait les premières photos que Jennifer leur exposait, tout cela accompagné de l'agent Morris.

"Voici Dana Foster, elle était agent immobilier, avait trente-quatre ans et elle habitant à Blue Bell. Elle a été assassinée il y a cinq ans en allant retrouver l'acheteur potentiel d'une maison à Bucks. Son corps a été retrouvé dans la cave, on l'avait étranglée et violée."

"La fascination pour la torture que Reid a décelé dans son journal se confirme. Les brûlures doivent être dues à des décharges électriques" souligna Hotch.

Grâce à l'analyse des pages du journal, Spencer avait détecté que la partie la plus créative de sa prose était réservée aux décharges électriques comme moyen de torture. C'était une signature facile à repérer, ce qui leur avait permis de retrouver ici leur première victime. JJ jeta un coup d'œil à Black qui eut l'air légèrement malade, jusqu'à ce que Spencer pose sa main sur son bras. Black lui fit alors un petit sourire qui disait que tout allait bien. Jennifer avait été tellement concentrée sur ce qui se passait entre les deux plus jeunes membres du BAU qu'elle avait manqué une partie de la conversation sur le tueur. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle écouta ce que lui demandait Emily.

"Et il n'y avait aucun vêtement sur les lieux ?"

"Non. Comment tu le sais ?"

"Il les garde en souvenir," leur apprit Morgan, "ensuite il les retouche pour pouvoir les mettre."

"Il est bisexuel ?" demanda l'agent Morris.

"En vérité, la plupart des travestis sont hétérosexuels," intervint Spencer. "Et c'est assez commun chez les prédateurs sexuels."

JJ attendit une statistique, mais aucune ne vint alors que Rossi demanda des détails sur les cheveux de la victime, s'il lui en manquait. Après tout, ils avaient tous été appelés à Philadelphie parce qu'ils avaient trouvé des cheveux d'une victime probable. Mais rien de tel n'avait été vu ou souligné dans le rapport de la police.

"JJ, appelle Garcia, qu'elle élargisse les recherches. Rossi et moi, on va sur la scène de crime."

Sur ce, Hotch et Rossi quittèrent la pièce, suivis de très près par l'agent Morris. Les autres restèrent dans la pièce, continuant de discuter de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé jusqu'ici. Morgan et Prentiss expliquèrent que la disparition de la mère dans la petite enfance du suspect l'avait poussé à se renfermer sur lui-même et que les bouquins d'école qu'ils avaient découverts prouvaient que le suspect avait probablement été à un collège technique.

"S'il a été à un collège technique, cela doit être d'autant plus facile de réaliser son fantasme," dit Black.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda Spencer.

"S'il a eu des cours sur l'électricité et l'ingénierie, il peut se procurer du matériel beaucoup plus facilement, voire même manipuler les câbles électriques des lieux du crime pour torturer ses victimes. Je ne serais pas étonné qu'on trouve des fils dénudés ou des prises cassées dans cette cave."

"Tu veux dire que devenir électricien l'aurait poussé à préférer cette méthode de torture ?" avança Emily. Morgan fronça les sourcils à cette idée.

"Je ne pense pas que Black ait voulu dire ça. Dans des cas comme ça, difficile de savoir où est la cause et où est l'effet. Cela pourrait aussi bien être son contact avec l'électricité lors de ses cours qui l'a fasciné, ou alors, comme tu l'as dit, qu'il a choisi ces cours dû à une fascination antérieure."

"Le désir sexuel se développe au stade du complexe d'Œdipe. Si cette phase est mal abordée, il est possible que l'individu se découvre plus tard des troubles ou des déviances sexuelles. L'absence de la mère a peut-être joué un rôle fondamental dans son mauvais développement et si les magazines pornographiques de son père consistaient à du bondage et de la torture, il n'est pas étonnant que notre suspect ait associé ces deux derniers au plaisir." réfléchit Spencer.

"Je pense que sa fascination date plutôt du collège." Black passa une main dans ses cheveux et respira profondément. Jennifer sentit que c'était pour reprendre contenance, probablement parce qu'il avait songé à ce qu'il avait pu lire dans le journal du suspect. "Après tout, beaucoup de pages parlaient d'autres méthodes de torture, il n'a dû découvrir la méthode par chocs électriques que plus tard dans son adolescence."

"JJ ?"

Surprise, Jennifer sursauta. Elle finit par sourire à Reid qui la regardait avec un air inquiet. Apparemment, la concentration n'était réellement pas au rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Ses autres collègues la fixèrent à leur tour.

"J'attendais que vous ayez fini pour que l'on puisse téléphoner à Garcia" dit-elle en sortant son téléphone. Quand ils l'invitèrent à le faire, elle composa le numéro de l'analyste et quelques secondes plus tard, ils furent salués par un énergique :

"Bonjour mes petits chéris !"

"Salut beauté, comment as-tu deviné que tu étais en haut-parleur ?"

"Sixième sens féminin, Morgan."

"Salut Garcia, Hotch voudrait que tu élargisses tes recherches sur les victimes potentielles de notre tueur" expliqua JJ.

"Vous avez des détails complémentaires ?"

"En plus des marques de chocs électriques, essaie de voir pour des marques au poignet. Il aime les voir se débattre." ajouta sombrement Black.

"Huuug, Black, je n'avais pas besoin de ce détail, prince noir."

"Pourquoi 'prince' ? Pourquoi pas 'roi' ?" s'insurgea le jeune agent.

"Voyons, mais parce que tu es trop jeune et trop mignon pour être déjà roi !"

Black se pinça l'arrête du nez sous le coup d'une légère exaspération, tandis que JJ cacha son rire derrière sa main. Jennifer appréciait l'humour quelque peu pince-sans-rire du nouvel agent. Black avait une fibre sarcastique qui n'était pas sans rappeler Rossi, néanmoins il se montrait poli et plutôt charmant le reste du temps. Elle ne le connaissait malheureusement pas plus que ça, n'ayant pas beaucoup discuté avec lui, et elle sentait que cela était voulu de la part de Black. Il mettait une certain distance entre lui et les autres agents, à part avec Spencer. Même avec Rossi et Hotch, qu'il connaissait depuis plusieurs années, il y avait une retenue, une espèce de mur. Elle se sentait encore gênée du traitement qu'elle lui avait fait subir à la dernière affaire, alors qu'elle croyait encore qu'il était responsable de l'état critique de Spencer, et ne se sentait pas vraiment prête de dépasser ce qui empêchait Black de faire _réellement_ partie de l'équipe. Peut-être qu'avec les deux autres filles du BAU, et une bonne dose de complot féminin, elles réussiraient à percer cette carapace.

"Essaie d'étendre tes recherches aux états voisins" ajouta Emily.

"C'est comme si c'était fait. Je vous rappelle plus tard mes chéris !"

Après qu'elle eut raccroché, Black s'excusa et quitta la pièce, non sans avoir regardé pendant un moment à travers la fenêtre qui donnait sur les bureaux les gens qui y étaient rassemblés. Ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de JJ qui fronça les sourcils en se demandant à voix haute :

"Quelque chose ne va pas avec Black ?"

Elle ne fut pas surprise quand ce fut Spencer qui lui répondit. "Il ne désire pas rencontrer l'un des agents qui travaille ici."

"Par le plus grand des hasards, cet agent ne s'appellerait-il pas Tradi ?"

Le regard surpris de Spencer qui se posa sur Emily leur donna la réponse. JJ avait rencontré l'agent Tradi tout à l'heure et il lui avait fait l'impression d'un homme très agréable et charmant. Ils avaient discuté de son travail et Tradi avait semblé particulièrement intéressé par sa présence dans un groupe de profilers. Il était étonnant que Black ne veuille pas voir une telle personne, mais Black ne paraissait pas avoir le caractère le plus facile non plus.

"Nous l'avons rencontré tout à l'heure, il nous a conduit jusqu'au garde-meuble. Il était très…" Emily fit une pause, à la recherche de la bonne formulation.

"Très _enclin_ à parler de Black." offrit Morgan.

"Exactement, il nous a parlé des rumeurs dont a souffert Black après avoir reçu sa première et sa deuxième promotion. Saviez-vous qu'on a répandu la rumeur qu'il entretenait une relation avec le Directeur des Affaires Spéciales ?"

JJ porta la main à sa bouche. De nombreuses carrières avaient même été avortées pour moins que ça. Black devait avoir eu beaucoup de soutien de ses collègues et beaucoup de volonté pour être parvenu à rester malgré ce genre de rumeurs.

"Tradi a été l'un de ceux à porter plainte" annonça calmement Spencer avec les sourcils froncés. Il n'était pas content et ça se voyait. Sa colère sembla se communiquer à Morgan. JJ avait remarqué que lui et Black s'entendaient mieux, maintenant qu'ils étaient passés par la case 'Nous-sommes-des-mâles-et-pour-régler-nos-problèmes-nous-nous-tapons-dessus'.

"Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter à quel point Black était un agent formidable" lâcha-t-il avec une certaine amertume.

"Harry avoue lui-même que Tradi est un excellent agent, il a juste du mal à accepter d'obéir à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais Harry sait se montrer– erm… persuasif."

"J'ai vu ça..." dit JJ de façon désapprobatrice en jetant un regard à Morgan qui haussa simplement les épaules.

_Les hommes…_

Finalement Black revint et la conversation sur le sujet fut interrompue. Ils discutèrent encore un peu de l'affaire jusqu'à ce que Rossi et Hotch reviennent. JJ décida d'aller chercher l'agent Morris. Elle fut un peu surprise de découvrir que celle-ci avait cherché des noms pour le suspect. Quand elle apprit à la femme qu'on ne nommait pas les tueurs pour ne pas leur donner de l'importance, Morris écarta juste ces plaintes d'un 'Je vois, ces surnoms n'étaient pas excellents de toute manière'. JJ parvint à rester calme, habituée à gérer la presse beaucoup plus irritante que l'agent.

Grâce aux recherches de Garcia, ils avaient découvert trois nouvelles victimes, entre trente-et-un et trente-huit ans. Le suspect avait abandonné leurs corps dans des états différents pour ne pas se faire repérer. Les meurtres remontaient à juste après celui de l'agent immobilier et démontrait d'une grande adaptation du suspect. Hotch déclara qu'ils avaient suffisamment d'informations pour présenter un profil et JJ s'attela à la tâche de rassembler les agents du bureau. Elle nota la fuite de Black qui alla s'enfermer dans la même pièce que Morgan, Reid et Morris.

Ils cherchaient un homme de race blanche entre trente et quarante ans, électricien ou ingénieur électricien. Grâce à son métier, il pouvait accéder au domicile de ses victimes et les espionner, ou sur leur lieu de travail. Le suspect était un sadique sexuel du type frustration/excitation, c'est-à-dire qu'il tirait du plaisir dans la douleur de son partenaire, la mort de ces femmes n'était que secondaire. Les vêtements qu'il récupérait comme trophée lui permettaient de revivre les sévices qu'il imposait à ses victimes et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il en tirait le plus de plaisir. Mais l'homme tuait depuis très longtemps et avait certainement encore l'intention de le faire toute sa vie.

JJ fut obligée de mettre fin au profil en interpellant Hotch. Il la suivit jusqu'à une pièce où se trouvait une télé mise sur la chaîne locale. L'agent Morris était en train de donner une conférence de presse. Jennifer était plus inquiète qu'ulcérée du comportement de la femme un peu trop ambitieuse. Elle secoua la tête, sachant exactement ce qu'il allait arriver demain après un tel communiqué si vague. Les gens allaient affluer avec des centaines de victimes potentielles, anxieux de savoir si leur fille, femme, sœur, amie, avait été victime du suspect et s'ils pouvaient enfin faire leur deuil.

"Vous étiez au courant ?" demanda Hotch en s'adressant à Rossi.

Rossi secoua lentement la tête à son tour, encore sous le choc. Même JJ était capable de voir que Rossi s'identifiait à la jeune femme et avait accepté de l'aider en grande partie à cause de cela. Le visage d'Hotch se ferma. Il s'obligea à regarder jusqu'à la fin ce que Morris raconta à la presse, froid, mais ouvertement en colère. Dès qu'elle disparut de l'écran, il sortit de la pièce hâtivement, prêt à proprement expliquer à Morris les erreurs de son geste. JJ se sentit désolée pour elle.

Quand finalement fut le temps de quitter les bureaux pour aller manger un bout et rentrer à l'hôtel, JJ se surprit à ressentir du soulagement. Une seule journée qu'ils étaient ici, et déjà tant de problèmes qui pointaient le bout de leur nez. Emily, Reid et Morgan étaient partis un peu plus tôt au café du coin pour leur dîner et avaient invité JJ à les rejoindre dès qu'elle en avait terminé avec les postes téléphoniques qu'elle avait dû installer en prévision du lendemain. Elle était dans les couloirs quand elle remarqua qu'il y avait encore un bureau où la lumière était allumée. Son instinct lui hurla qu'elle ne serait pas surprise par les personnes qu'elle allait y trouver, et elle ne le fut pas.

Black et Tradi étaient debout, face à face. Ou tout du moins, l'un en face de l'autre, vu leur différence de taille. Tradi portait un sourire calme sur les lèvres tandis que Black ne s'efforçait même pas de porter une expression agréable : son visage était fermé et froid, ressemblant fort à celui d'Hotch tout à l'heure.

"Je vais devoir en référer au Directeur, Tradi. Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas, mais il est inutile de lâcher tous les secrets de notre service pour ton simple plaisir personnel." lâcha Black, la colère à peine contenue dans sa voix.

"Tout au contraire, _Harry_ ," dit Tradi, avec un ronronnement dans sa voix dès qu'il appelait Black par son prénom. "Je ne te déteste pas, je suis au contraire tout à fait prêt à faire plus amples _connaissances_ avec toi."

JJ vit Black se tendre et son air, si c'était encore possible, devenir encore plus glacial.

"Je ne sais pas d'où te vient l'idée que tu pourrais m'intéresser, Tradi."

"Mais toi, tu m'intéresses beaucoup, _Harry._ Même si ton corps est un peu… _abimé_."

JJ ne savait pas ce qu'avait voulu dire par là, mais cette fois-ci Black montra les dents et elle entendit un distinctif grondement sourd. Le jeune agent était passé à une attitude ouvertement agressive, si bien que JJ se décida à intervenir.

"Oh ! Black, tu es là !" fit-elle en tapant sur la porte. Elle réussit à offrir un sourire un peu forcé à Tradi, avant de reporter son regard sur l'agent. "Tu viens, il ne faudrait pas faire attendre les autres, ils ont déjà commandé et il ne restera rien pour nous !"

Black la regarda un moment sans comprendre, avant de s'obliger à lui sourire.

"Bien sûr, j'arrive." Il se tourna une dernière fois vers Tradi. "Cette conversation n'est pas terminée."

"J'ai hâte que nous la reprenions, _Harry_."

Il passa à côté de JJ et quitta le bureau à grands pas, apparemment impatient de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre lui et l'autre agent. Quand il ralentit enfin le pas, JJ put enfin se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle fut surprise de croiser un regard reconnaissant. Les yeux verts de Black en étaient transformés. D'habitude, ils contenaient une certaine ombre, des ténèbres qu'on pouvait retrouver de temps en temps chez Morgan lorsqu'ils avaient affaire à des cas où les enfants étaient touchés, mais actuellement ils pétillaient littéralement.

"Merci JJ, je ne sais pas ce qui serait arrivé sans toi. Je me suis comporté comme un Gryffondor" ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

"Un Gryffondor ?"

Black se mordit la lèvre en un étonnant signe de nervosité. Apparemment, il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire cette remarque à voix haute. Finalement, il expliqua : "J'ai été à un pensionnat en Écosse où ils font passer une espèce de test de personnalité aux élèves, la première année. Ils sont alors répartis dans quatre 'maisons' correspondant à certains traits de caractère. Cela permet aux élèves d'être mieux pris en charge et facilite leur intégration dans l'institut. Les Gryffondors sont réputés être les courageux, voire têtes brulées." avoua-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui savait qu'il correspondait à cette dernière description. JJ était très curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur Black et profita du fait qu'il était d'humeur à parler pour lui poser des questions.

"Et quelles sont les autres maisons ?"

"Serdaigle, pour les studieux et les gens plutôt calmes; Poufsouffle, qui accueille les gens loyaux et patients ; et Serpentard pour les personnes rusées et ambitieuses. Le pensionnat est basé sur une règle de points que l'on peut gagner, si on répond correctement à une question en cours ou si on a été vu accomplissant une bonne action, ou perdre… Parce que l'on a été attrapé après le couvre-feu par exemple. Généralement, la perte de points s'accompagnait de retenue et les élèves regrettaient vite leurs actions. À la fin de l'année, la maison qui avait le plus de points gagnaient la Coupe des Quatre Maisons." Le regard de Black se fit lointain alors qu'il se souvenait peut-être un jour où sa maison avait gagné la coupe. Jennifer était fascinée par le système du pensionnat.

"Je parie que tu étais du genre à avoir des retenues" le taquina-t-elle.

Black fit mine d'être vexé. "Pour ma défense, c'était souvent pour les mauvaises raisons !"

JJ rit doucement et Black la suivit peu après. Ils arrivèrent au café et virent à travers la fenêtre Reid en train de travailler sur une carte, mais son air frustré signifiait qu'elle ne leur apporterait rien. Avant qu'ils n'entrent, Black se tourna une dernière fois vers JJ.

"Encore merci, JJ."

Elle ne savait pas s'il la remerciait une nouvelle fois pour tout à l'heure ou pour l'avoir écouté, mais devant le sourire timide de Black, elle comprit une chose.

Elle venait de faire le premier pas vers un mur qui les séparait de lui.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Bureau du FBI – 26 janvier_

Harry écoutait religieusement une femme expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis bientôt un an, depuis une dispute stupide sur la couleur des rideaux de la cuisine. Elle était _convaincue_ qu'elle faisait partie des victimes de leur tueur et que la seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était faire son deuil. L'Auror consola gentiment la jeune femme en prenant la photo et le dossier concernant la sœur et en lui promettant de l'appeler s'ils avaient plus d'informations. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais la femme le regarda avec des yeux si reconnaissants qu'il se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela lui rappelait un peu trop à son goût les regards des sorciers en Angleterre après qu'il ait battu Voldemort. Tant de gratitude, d'admiration… la conscience qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour _eux_.

Il laissa ses yeux se balader sur ses collèges qui interviewaient également des familles et amis éplorés. Il s'attarda sur JJ, les souvenirs de la veille l'assaillant immédiatement. Harry maudit Tradi dans son esprit, le rendant fautif pour tout ce qu'il avait confié hier à la blonde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'ouvre et fasse cette remarque complètement _stupide_ sur Gryffondor ? Et impossible de s'en sortir sans jeter un sort de confusion sur la femme évidemment ! D'un coté, il était content de s'en être aussi bien sorti. Même si expliquer le Choipeaux Magique comme un simple test de personnalité l'avait fait rire intérieurement, se rappelant sa propre Cérémonie de Répartition. Discuter avec JJ avait eu, à sa grande surprise, un effet particulièrement bénéfique sur son humeur de la soirée. Même Morgan s'était révélé être de bonne compagnie.

_Les petites choses font les grands miracles…_

Il serra les dents en pensant à la flagrante désobéissance dont faisait preuve Tradi à son égard. Honnêtement, Harry n'avait qu'une seule envie : amener l'homme dans un endroit où ils seraient seuls et le battre jusqu'à ce que toute idée d'insubordination ait quitté les pensées du plus vieux Auror. Son côté le plus sauvage jappa gaiement. Son loup était apparemment en faveur de l'idée, grognant à l'encontre de l'homme inférieur à lui qui ne se soumettait pas à son alpha, à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait. En pensant à son statut d'alpha, il ne fut pas surpris de porter son regard sur Morgan.

Honnêtement, Harry avait rencontré très peu de loup-garous qui lui étaient dominants. Il n'y en avait que trois dans la meute de Virginie, un fait dont il était plutôt fier vu son statut de loup-garou incomplet. Et les lycanthropes en question n'utilisaient que très rarement leur position supérieure sur lui, respectant le fait qu'il n'appartenait pas à la meute et surtout la protection que son poste de chef d'équipe chez les Aurors offrait à tous les lycans des États-Unis d'Amérique. Mais Morgan était _différent_. Il n'était qu'à quart loup-garou, mais il présentait plus de traits lupins qu'Harry, et un même désir de dominance. Contrairement à la meute de Virginie, Harry appartenait à une espèce de meute qu'ils formaient avec les autres membres du BAU. Il était donc _obligé_ de se soumettre à la volonté de Morgan si le métis désirait exercer son pouvoir, ou il pouvait décider de le combattre à nouveau jusqu'à ce que lui ou Morgan se soumette. Il avait toujours détesté quand on lui retirait les décisions de ses mains. Pourtant dans ce cas-ci, il s'était pris à apprécier de perdre le contrôle; de le donner à quelqu'un qui, en échange, le protégerait et veillerait sur son bien-être… Un service qu'il rendait dès que Morgan faisait de même. Si c'était à ça que ressemblait la vie en meute, il n'était pas étonnant que les loup-garous solitaires soient tellement rares.

Il fut sorti de sa rêverie par l'arrivée d'un homme avec la photo d'une femme, l'air confus et perdu. Il l'accueillit avec un visage de circonstance et s'apprêta à écouter à nouveau une histoire déchirante quand il remarqua le départ de Morgan et Prentiss du coin de l'œil. Morgan lui envoya un sourire satisfait, lui souhaitant d'un air condescendant bonne chance avec les interviews pendant que lui s'échappait sur le terrain. Harry résista à l'envie de lui coller deux gifles et le foudroya juste du regard pour revenir à son homme et commencer à lui poser des questions sur la femme qu'il recherchait.

Finalement, le flot de personnes diminua jusqu'à cesser totalement et Harry s'autorisa enfin une pause. Il proposa un café à Rossi, mais le vieux agent refusa, le regard quelque peu hanté par l'arrogante agent Morris, reflet de son passé. Le sorcier résista à l'envie d'en parler avec Rossi. Il serait difficile d'expliquer à son ami qu'il savait ce qui l'embêtait grâce à un don considéré à la limite de la magie noire. Son Directeur lui-même comprenait qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours s'empêcher d'utiliser son don en Légilimancie, mais que toute la force d'Harry résidait dans le fait qu'il savait s'il pouvait ou non utiliser les informations qu'il lisait dans l'esprit des autres. Il laissa donc l'écrivain ruminer ses pensées noires et partit en quête de son café.

Il découvrit alors l'agent Morris, Rossi et Prentiss en pleine discussion devant un tableau retraçant les dernières découvertes de l'équipe. Harry entra et entreprit de lire ce qui venait d'y être ajouté.

"Vous avez découvert des corps ?"

Prentiss l'observa un moment, surprise qu'elle ne l'ait pas entendu rentrer, puis hocha la tête.

"Une personne anonyme a téléphoné au centre et a laissé des informations sur des corps enterrés dans un terrain vague. Nous supposons que c'était notre suspect."

"Deux corps dans une seule tombe… Et sans vêtements, j'imagine" réfléchit à voix haute l'Auror.

"Exactement. Nous pensons qu'après un moment le suspect s'est lassé de sa méthode habituelle et a commencé à kidnappé des couples de femmes pour les obliger à regarder la torture de l'autre" expliqua Rossi, le visage soigneusement vide d'émotions.

"Quel malade," murmura Black en contemplant pensivement le tableau.

"Il passe un coup de fil anonyme et il nous livre deux autres victimes… Pourquoi ?" se demanda Morris.

Prentiss lui répondit, le ton discrètement désapprobateur. "Vous avez promis de le mettre derrière les barreaux, il vous montre que rien n'est joué."

"Il vous montre à qui vous avez affaire, c'est un narcissique, il fait le beau" continua Rossi.

"D'accord, pourvu qu'il continue !" conclut la femme avec un petit sourire. Harry était choqué, mais Prentiss le devança en s'écriant :

"Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse !"

"Il laissera des indices chaque fois qu'il voudra parader" expliqua Morris comme s'il s'adressait à une enfant. Entretemps, Harry s'était remis de sa surprise et l'interrompit :

"Vous rendez-vous compte, agent Morris, qu'à chacune de ces _'erreurs',_ il laissera le corps d'une femme, voire même deux femmes innocentes derrière lui ? Oseriez-vous répéter ce que vous venez de dire en sachant que vous souhaitez que deux femmes se fassent torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elles demandent à leur propre bourreau que tout s'arrête et qu'elles puissent enfin mourir ?"

Harry se rendait compte qu'il réagissait trop agressivement et de façon démesurée, mais le comportement de la femme le mettait véritablement hors de ses gonds. Il pouvait comprendre l'ambition, le désir de faire ses preuves et l'opportunisme, mais être tout cela aux dépens de personnes qui souffraient était impardonnable. Morris sembla surprise, avant qu'elle ne pince les lèvres en une ligne mince et que ses joues se colorent de colère.

"Tout le monde ne peut pas aller joyeusement se sacrifier, Black !" dit-elle, avant de se mordre la lèvre nerveusement, consciente de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser, mais le mal était déjà fait.

Harry s'était tendu et fixait froidement la jeune femme. Prentiss regardait d'un air inquiet entre lui et Morris, incertaine de ce qui venait de se produire. Rossi quant à lui semblait partagé entre la curiosité et la désapprobation devant le comportement de Morris. Harry, quant à lui, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, continuant de percer des trous à travers l'agent Morris qui semblait de plus en plus mal. Elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche à des fréquences régulières jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide que les yeux verts de son interlocuteur ne la laisseraient pas en paix tant qu'elle ne faisait pas quelque chose.

"Je…" commença-t-elle d'un air hésitant.

"Je n'accepterai aucune de vos excuses, agent Morris." la prévint d'un air froid Harry.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le choc de Prentiss, son hostilité entièrement concentrée sur l'autre femme. Il fixa son regard dans les prunelles de l'insolente et ce qu'il y lut grâce à la Légilimancie ne l'étonna guère. Tradi lui avait vaguement expliqué qu'il était émotionnellement instable dû à ces mois de torture qu'il avait passé entre les mains de Voldemort, une situation qu'il avait lui-même choisie pour récolter des informations cruciales. Il avait ajouté qu'ils auraient pu les obtenir d'autres façons et que la décision d'Harry avait été imprudente, voire même stupide, et démontrait d'un dédain pour sa propre vie et sécurité. Le venin de Tradi était subtil et dangereux. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'Harry permettait à cet homme de le discréditer et aujourd'hui était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, Harry frapperait de façon rapide et mortelle. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, mais avant de partir, il lança derrière son épaule :

"N'oubliez pas que derrière chaque affaire, il y a des victimes, agent Morris."

Énervé, Harry partit immédiatement à la recherche de Spencer. Il songea un instant à parler à Hotch, mais même si la pensée vicieuse de lâcher leur surprotecteur chef d'unité sur Morris était alléchante, il ne voulait pas montrer un air vulnérable à l'homme. Craignant de tomber sur Tradi et de lui arracher les yeux avec les dents s'il restait trop longtemps dans les bureaux du FBI, il finit par trouver refuge dans la pièce qui avait été allouée aux agents du BAU. Où il tomba sur Morgan debout au fond de la pièce devant la machine à café.

 _Évidemment. Ça aurait été trop facile que je puisse tranquillement me calmer_ seul _!_

Morgan lui jeta un regard avant de prendre la cafetière remplie de café tout frais et tout chaud et de remplir deux tasses. Quand le métis l'approcha et lui tendit l'une des deux, il fut bien forcé de la prendre. Ça et parce que les yeux devenus argents de Morgan lui interdisaient littéralement tout autre geste. Ils s'installèrent à la table recouverte par les dossiers qu'ils avaient récupérés lors des interviews de la journée. Harry prit un temps considérable à faire de la place devant lui, trouvant une soudaine fascination au bois du meuble. Pendant un moment, les seuls sons qu'on put entendre dans la pièce, furent les calmes gorgées de café et les respirations des deux hommes. Finalement Morgan brisa la glace :

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Harry prit une inspiration avant de simplement dire : "Morris est une petite conne arrogante et Tradi est en train de vivre ses derniers instants hors d'un fauteuil roulant."

Morgan cligna des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Harry lui jeta un faux regard dédaigneux avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de café. Quand Morgan se calma enfin, il tapa dans le dos d'Harry, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer qu'Harry s'était soudainement raidi sous son contact, mais l'Auror n'avait pas manqué la lueur dans le regard du profiler.

"Raconte."

Certains auraient pu croire que c'était une suggestion pour se confier et raconter tous ses petits secrets, mais Harry savait mieux; le loup savait mieux. Les gouttelettes argentées qu'il distinguait dans les pupilles brunes de Morgan étaient à elles seules une indication que ça n'avait pas été une suggestion, mais un ordre. Et dans ces circonstances, Harry n'était pas de taille émotionnellement pour se battre contre son alpha.

"Morris a dit qu'il suffisait d'attendre maintenant que le suspect tue quelqu'un d'autre pour laisser d'autres indices. Quand Prentiss et moi avons protesté, elle a fait un commentaire sur une affaire sur laquelle j'ai travaillé et je me suis… hm… énervé."

"Laisse-moi deviner, Tradi lui a tout raconté." Même si Morgan n'était pas la première personne à qui il aurait pensé à s'adresser, le voir se mettre en colère pour lui avait quelque chose de réconfortant. À l'acquiescement d'Harry, le visage de Morgan s'assombrit. Harry lui fut reconnaissant qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir les détails sordides qui l'avaient tant énervé ou ce que Tradi avait pu expliquer. Ils restèrent dans un silence plutôt confortable.

"Tu sais Black, une fois qu'on apprend à te supporter, ce n'est pas si mal de discuter avec toi."

Harry prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café et déclara avec un petit sourire en coin : "J'aurais plutôt attendu cette remarque de la part de Spencer."

"Et moi qui me demandais comment cela se faisait que Tradi te détestait," dit Morgan avec un air faussement vexé.

"Parce que je suis plus intelligent, plus intéressant et plus beau ?"

"Bois ton café, Black."

"Ok, Wolfy."

Et ils échangèrent des plaisanteries et s'assassinèrent verbalement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de café à boire et que Spencer arrive pour les prévenir que l'agent Morris avait disparu. Plus tard, malgré la gravité de la situation, Harry se surprit à sourire en songeant que Morgan avait raison : une fois qu'on apprenait à le supporter, le métis était facile à apprécier.

Sans le savoir, une autre brique d'un mur dont il ignorait l'existence, disparut.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Chestnut Hill Hotel – 27 janvier_

Hotch frappa à la chambre d'hôtel de Black. Il ne fut pas étonné d'entendre une réponse étouffée et du mouvement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il avait donné congé à ses agents quelques heures auparavant et même s'il était deux heures de l'après-midi, ils devaient encore être en train de dormir après la nuit épuisante qu'ils avaient passée. L'agent Morris, après avoir cru recevoir des informations de la part d'une journaliste sur l'affaire, n'avait prévenu personne de son départ et s'était jetée tête la première dans un piège tendu par le suspect qui détenait la journaliste en question. Le suspect avait ensuite torturé la journaliste sous les yeux de l'agent Morris, tandis que son équipe tentait de les retrouver, ce qu'ils avaient fini par réussir grâce au profil géographique de Reid et au raisonnement des autres membres du BAU. Ils avaient donc appréhendé le suspect et libéré Morris avant qu'elle ne se fasse torturer. L'autre femme, malheureusement, n'avait pas eu la même chance et était morte des suites de ses blessures. Plusieurs heures avaient alors été consacrées à montrer des photos de femmes au tueur qui désignait du doigt celles qui étaient ses victimes. Quand ils étaient arrivés à trente-et-une, Hotch avait ordonné aux agents de rentrer à l'hôtel pour se rafraîchir et se reposer un peu. Jeremy Andrews, leur tueur, ne pouvait pas s'enfuir après tout.

Cependant, Hotch était un peu dérangé par la réaction de Black face à cette affaire. Alors qu'on emmenait Morris à l'hôpital, il s'était approché d'elle et l'avait froidement contemplée avant de dire : 'Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver à la place d'une victime ?'. Morris avait pâli à cette phrase et s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même en s'excusant encore et encore, les larmes tombant sur ses yeux. Black s'était légèrement adouci, mais n'avait rien répondu, puis s'était éloigné. Après une conversation avec Rossi et Prentiss, le mystère s'était à la fois éclairci et épaissi.

Finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur une masse de cheveux noirs emmêlés, mais deux yeux verts alertes au milieu de ses traits fatigués.

"Hotch ? Il y a un problème ?"

"J'espère que je ne te dérange pas Black, je voudrais juste un peu discuter."

Harry ouvrit la porte en plus grand pour le laisser entrer. "Bien sûr. J'imagine que c'est à propos de ce qu'il s'est produit avec l'agent Morris ?"

Hotch s'installa sur une chaise de la chambre tandis qu'Harry erra quelques instants debout, hésitant quant à la place à prendre, puis finit par choisir de s'installer sur l'autre chaise au lieu du lit. S'il s'était assis sur le lit, il aurait été légèrement plus bas qu'Hotch et il tenait apparemment à éviter d'être en position de faiblesse durant cette conversation, même du point de vue de sa place. Hotch prit le temps d'observer cet agent qu'il connaissait depuis si longtemps et pourtant ne savait presque rien à son propos. Par Rossi il savait qu'il était gay et ne s'engageait que très difficilement. Il avait observé Black et s'était rendu compte que le jeune homme n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être, qu'il cachait beaucoup de secrets, des cicatrices aussi bien mentales que physiques. Enfin, il était évident qu'il cachait son corps de la vue des autres avec ses gants et ses chemises ou ses pulls à longue manches. D'ailleurs, avant qu'il ne le fasse rentrer, Hotch état persuadé que Black avait pris le temps d'enfiler quelque chose pour se couvrir. Il comprenait que Black n'ait pas envie d'en parler, donc il ne lui posait pas de questions à ce sujet. Mais ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui méritait quelques réponses.

"J'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé avec l'agent Morris quand Rossi et Prentiss travaillaient sur la découverte des deux corps" dit Hotch comme introduction. Il observa Black qui ne laissait rien paraître et ne répondait rien. Il allait être difficile d'arracher des réponses à quelqu'un qui était réputé pour ses méthodes d'interrogation, se dit Hotch, sans néanmoins perdre espoir. "Est-ce que tu veux bien m'expliquer ?"

"L'agent Morris a parlé d'une affaire qui me concerne de très près et j'avoue avoir réagi de façon démesurée..." dit Black en grimaçant quand il se rendit compte à quel point son ton était sur la défense. "Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, mais quelqu'un devait ouvrir les yeux à cette femme !"

"Néanmoins, ce n'était pas à vous à le faire, Black." Le ton d'Hotch était sévère et sans appel, mais cela ne rebiffa pas Black qui rétorqua :

"L'agent Morris était sous la direction de l'équipe du BAU, j'avais donc le droit de la réprimander pour son attitude plus que discutable."

Hotch cacha sa grimace quand il songea que c'était presque exactement les paroles qu'il avait dites à Morris après qu'elle ait fait sa petite conférence de presse et qu'il l'avait sermonnée pour ses actions. Vu le regard de Black, il comprit qu'il le savait et qu'il avait délibérément choisi ces paroles pour cette raison.

"Ce n'est cependant pas une justification à la cruauté dont tu as fait preuve." À la figure vaguement honteuse de Black, Hotch décida de changer de tactique. "Qu'a-t-elle dit pour te faire régir ainsi ?"

"Ce n'est pas elle, Hotch. Mais elle tenait certaines informations d'un agent de mon service qui devaient normalement rester confidentielles." finit par avouer le jeune homme en soupirant et en passant une main à travers ses cheveux décoiffés.

Ce n'était pas la réponse à sa question, mais Black lui offrait un autre sujet sur lequel retomber.

"S'agirait-il de ce Steve Tradi ?" Black se raidit soudainement, mais Hotch attendit néanmoins qu'il affirme de la tête pour être certain. "Peux-tu prouver tes allégations ?"

"Non. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de choses arrive. Je sais que c'est lui."

Hotch soupira. "Écoute Black, je ne vais pas te reporter pour cette fois." Le jeune agent le remercia d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. "Mais si jamais quelque chose de ce genre se produit, il faut que tu viennes m'en parler. En tant que chef d'unité, je dois m'assurer du bien-être de mon équipe." Black hocha de nouveau de la tête, quelque peu dubitatif. Mais Hotch n'avait pas fini. Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers Black pour poser sa main sur son épaule. "Et en tant qu'ami, je m'inquiète pour toi. Alors n'hésite pas, d'accord ?"

Le sourire que Black lui offrit valait ses paroles bien peu professionnelles. Hotch releva le coin de ses lèvres en un rare et petit sourire et laissa Black à ses pensées et à son repos.

Il existait un Mur entre eux et Black, mais chacun à leur façon, peu à peu…

Ils le détruiraient.


	11. Questions et décisions

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureaux du FBI, BAU – 2 février_

Pénélope cacha son rire derrière une toux peu discrète alors que Black se démenait à côté d'elle devant l'écran de son ordinateur portable qu'il avait avoué avoir acheté dans un moment d'absence. Il était arrivé ce matin avec une mine abattue, déçu de ne pas avoir résisté à la tentation alors qu'il savait lui-même qu'il n'aurait aucune utilité pour l'appareil. Pénélope n'avait pas hésité à lui proposer son aide et à lui apprendre quelques petits trucs pour s'amuser sur un ordinateur.

"Merlin ! Garcia ! Cette _machine_ refuse de fonctionner !" s'écria-t-il de frustration.

Franchement, quel genre de personnes utilisait Merlin comme insulte ? Black était vraiment un drôle de personnage. Pénélope glissa avec sa chaise à roulettes jusqu'au jeune homme et essaya de regarder ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Cette fois-ci, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Des dizaines de fenêtres s'étaient ouvertes un peu partout sur l'écran et dès que l'agent essayait de la fermer, une autre s'ouvrait. Il semblait que le vaillant agent du FBI était la victime d'un virus. Black la regarda d'un air trahi et se détourna en grommelant sur la technologie et les informaticiennes qui s'amusaient au dépend des autres. Quand Pénélope se calma, elle offrit un sourire d'excuse.

"Désolée, petit prince. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ça…" fit-elle en se penchant sur le clavier pour éliminer sans merci le programme pirate.

"Je ne t'excuserai vraiment que si tu me passes ce jeu avec les cubes qui descendent pour former des lignes." décida Black, un sourire d'anticipation sur les lèvres. Pénélope dut réfléchir quelques secondes avant de comprendre de quoi voulait parler l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

"Oh tu veux dire _Tetris_ ! Tu n'es vraiment pas habitué aux ordinateurs, n'est-ce pas ?" plaisanta Pénélope.

"Non, je n'en ai jamais eu lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Quand j'ai grandi, je n'ai jamais eu la patience d'apprendre ou de m'y intéresser." expliqua-t-il avec un air pensif.

Pénélope grimaça intérieurement à ces paroles. Elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres membres du BAU, mais elle avait découvert de nouvelles informations sur le nouvel agent mystérieux. Il n'avait pas été difficile avec ce qu'elle avait arraché à son Petit Génie, l'innocent Spencer Reid, quelques jours auparavant. Ce qu'elle avait trouvé lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Les Dursley, famille voisine de Reid il y a vingt années, habitaient actuellement à Little Whining, Surrey, Angleterre, avec leur fils. La seule preuve qu'ils avaient un jour abrité le jeune Harry Black était les fréquentes plaintes d'abus et de négligence sur mineur déposées par les voisins et les professeurs. Mais aucune poursuite n'avait été engagée, les plaintes avaient été abandonnées et le jeune Harry Potter était resté chez les Dursley. Pénélope avait cherché des informations sur Harry Potter, mais à part les papiers de naissance, sa double nationalité américaine et anglaise, et les preuves de sa scolarité quand il était beaucoup plus jeune, le jeune garçon avait complètement disparu de la circulation à partir de ses onze ans. Elle avait également trouvé par hasard son nom cité dans un rapport de demande d'asile à la fin de ses quinze ans. Et elle savait qu'à ses seize, son petit prince était entré dans le programme d'entrainement des Affaires Spéciales. Et à ses dix-huit ans, il était entré dans le FBI officiellement et avait changé de nom.

Pénélope se demandait quels secrets cachait l'homme ténébreux. L'informatique donnait des données brutes, des faits, mais rien que le visage de l'agent racontait une histoire et un passé sombre. Avait-il reçu ses cicatrices lors d'une affaire qui avait mal tourné ? Ou alors était-ce le résultat d'un abus qui avait été trop loin ? Black était-il encore même capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un ? Sans s'en rendre compte, Pénélope passait à présent sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune, animée par un sentiment de tendresse et de protection. Elle ne remarqua pas les yeux de Black qui se fixèrent sur elle avec surprise, puis la compréhension apparaître dans les yeux, la résignation face au fait que l'analyste avait découvert des choses sur son passé qu'il aurait préféré taire, puis le plaisir que cela lui inspire de la tendresse et non de la pitié. Black se pencha légèrement vers elle sous le contact, l'appréciant d'autant plus grâce à son empathie, comprenant qu'il trouverait toujours une oreille attentive chez la technicienne.

"Mmh… Je t'imagine bien dans la forêt, passant de liane en liane, habillé juste d'une fourrure et loin de toute technologie, Tarzan." dit-elle sur un ton faussement séducteur, arrêtant de lui caresser les cheveux pour terminer de travailler sur son ordinateur.

Le regard d'horreur de Black la fit rire. "Est-ce que j'ai le droit de véto sur les surnoms que tu me donnes ? Parce que je préfèrerais éviter celui-là."

"Non, tu es complètement à ma merci." Pénélope fit mine de regarder la marchandise et lui offrit un sourire appréciateur qui, à son plus grand amusement, provoqua un léger rougissement chez Black.

"Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire…" répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur et un clin d'œil qui la fit rayonner de plaisir.

"Et voilà, c'est réparé. La prochaine fois ne donne pas ton e-mail sans être sûr, Petit Prince."

"Mais quelle excuse aurais-je alors pour te harceler ?"

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'excuse pour me harceler, beau mâle." le taquina-t-elle, ravie quand elle entendit un petit rire amusé. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement pour laisser son deuxième bel homme musclé apparaître. Pénélope ouvrit la bouche pour demander à son Apollon en chocolat ce qu'il désirait, mais elle fut coupée dans son élan quand Morgan déclara :

"Reid vient de se faire kidnapper !"

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Bureaux du FBI (?)_

Spencer se demanda brièvement ce qu'il avait pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour toujours se retrouver dans ce type de situation. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme qui l'accompagnait tandis que celui-ci appuyait sur un endroit apparemment dépourvu de bouton d'ascenseur, mais il savait mieux. Grâce à Harry, il avait appris que beaucoup de choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles semblaient être. L'homme se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un grand sourire.

"Je parie que vous n'avez jamais aussi bien été kidnappé, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis content que vous ayez accepté aussi vite, sinon j'aurais eu de gros problèmes !"

Spencer avala sa salive, pas très sûr de la façon de réagir face à l'enthousiasme du jeune… homme ? Garçon ? "Heu… de rien ?" Le garçon répondit par un sourire encore plus large. "Donc vous avez besoin de mon expertise pour une affaire dans les Affaires Spéciales…" lança-t-il, espérant que sa phrase encouragerait son 'kidnappeur' à lui donner des informations complémentaires.

Le garçon hocha de la tête plusieurs fois et commença à expliquer : "Oh oui ! Maître Black est très intéressé par ce que vous appelez 'la chimie' et quand il a entendu que vous étiez ami avec l'Auror Spécial en Chef Black, Maître Black a-"

Le jeune homme parlait-il de quelqu'un qui était de la famille d'Harry ? Il n'eut pas l'occasion de poser la question. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et s'ouvrit, interrompant le monologue du garçon. Son kidnappeur l'encouragea à sortir et à entrer dans le service des Affaires Spéciales. Harry lui avait expliqué que l'autre service, celui que les autres agents visitaient de temps à autre, plus par curiosité que par besoin, était un faux et que les agents qui y travaillaient se relayaient pour que les lieux aient l'air occupés. C'était donc la première fois que Spencer voyait les véritables bureaux de la magie du FBI. Cela ressemblait en grande partie au BAU, avec les bureaux et les dossiers en pile devant les hommes et les femmes qui vérifiaient de temps en temps si leur pile n'avait miraculeusement pas diminué. Mais il était indéniable qu'il était à présent entouré de sorciers : les photos sur les bureaux bougeaient d'elles-mêmes; entre les bureaux volaient des avions en papier, probablement leur moyen de communication interne; de temps à autre, des dossiers étaient attirés d'un coup de baguette depuis les fardes alignées contre le mur; des gens disparaissaient et apparaissaient, parfois accompagnés de leur propre version de criminels. Spencer resta un moment à contempler ce qu'il se passait, fasciné par l'ambiance si semblable à celle qu'il vivait quelques étages plus bas, et pourtant si différente.

"Apprenti Auror Dawkes." dit une voix traînante et vaguement condescendante. Spencer y détecta une trace infime d'accent britannique. "Vous pouvez nous laisser et retourner à vos activités à présent. Je vais m'occuper du Docteur Reid."

La voix appartenait à un homme aux cheveux blond platine. Il était aussi grand que Spencer, mais plus musclé, et tout son comportement criait l'arrogance et le mépris qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis des autres. Spencer ne fut pas surpris quand le jeune homme qui l'avait 'enlevé', s'enfuit littéralement sous le regard gris du nouvel arrivant. Il ne fut pas surpris, parce que lui-même s'empêcha de reculer quand ces mêmes prunelles se posèrent sur lui. Elles contenaient la même ombre qu'il voyait chez Harry. Le blond le fixa un moment avant de se tourner et de lui faire signe de le suivre, visiblement habitué à ce qu'on lui obéisse puisqu'il n'attendit pas la réponse de Spencer pour s'en aller.

Spencer n'eut d'autre choix que de se lancer à la poursuite de l'homme, aisément guidé par les longues robes noires qui volaient derrière lui. Comme l'homme ne semblait pas avoir envie de lancer une conversation, le silence perdura jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur destination. Ils arrivèrent à une porte qui, une fois ouverte, était l'entrée à une espèce de laboratoire. Spencer entra dans la pièce et sursauta quand le blond ferma la porte derrière lui.

"Poufsouffle." renifla le blond. Spencer était certain que c'était une insulte, mais ne connaissait pas assez la culture du monde magique pour s'en offusquer. L'homme blond approcha d'un chaudron d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée verte et dont le liquide était d'une couleur argentée. Il fit signe à Spencer d'avancer et claqua de la langue de façon agacée quand il tarda à exécuter son ordre. Intimidé, Spencer se mit à légèrement rougir d'embarras. "Vous avez un doctorat en Chimie à ce qu'on m'a dit ?" Spencer hocha de la tête. "Bien, Docteur Reid, que savez-vous sur les potions ?"

N'importe quelle personne connaissant Spencer savait que c'était une question à ne _pas_ poser. L'homme blond ne le savait visiblement pas, car l'instant d'après il ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, assailli par _toutes_ les informations que le docteur avait sur le sujet. Quand le blond se rendit compte qu'ils risquaient d'y passer la prochaine heure, sa bouche se ferma avec un claquement sec, maugréant quelque chose proche de 'Mordred ! Black sait vraiment les choisir…'

"Vous parlez beaucoup, Docteur Reid. Néanmoins, je dois admettre que votre théorie est parfaite." concéda l'homme comme si ça faisait du mal de l'avouer.

"L'art des potions et la chimie sont des matières très semblables." se justifia le jeune agent du FBI. "Une fois que vous avez saisi les réactions entre les différents éléments et les différentes catégories d'ingrédients, le principe est le même. J'ai d'ailleurs lu un bouquin sur la théorisation et l'utilisation de la chimie pour les potions. C'était réellement fascinant, même si je ne peux pas exactement comprendre certains procédés vu qu'ils requièrent l'utilisation de la magie…"

"Mh… Merci beaucoup, il est intéressant d'entendre l'avis d'un… _Moldu_ sur mon travail." Le commentaire se voulait nonchalant, mais l'homme était visiblement flatté. Spencer était enchanté de rencontrer l'auteur d'un des bouquins qui l'avaient le plus intrigué. Il l'avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque du bureau d'Harry, l'Auror l'ayant encouragé à se servir et en apprendre le plus sur le monde de son ami. Le sorcier avait lui-même avoué n'avoir que très peu de dons pour faire les potions, s'étant plutôt entraîné à les reconnaître et à apprendre leurs différentes utilisations. Cependant il avait parlé d'une de ses connaissances qui travaillait dans cet art délicat, mais avait conseillé à Spencer de l'éviter à tout prix s'il ne voulait pas se faire empoisonner. Cela avait fait rire le jeune agent… Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que son ami était sérieux.

On dirait qu'il était malgré tout tombé dans la gueule du loup.

"Passons à la pratique, si vous le voulez bien. Quelle est cette potion ?" demanda-t-il en désignant le chaudron à côté duquel ils étaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Ne voyant pas où tout cela les menait, Spencer fut tenté de refuser, mais l'envie de prouver sa valeur et la perspective de découvrir une véritable potion magique étaient trop fortes. Il avança pour se pencher au-dessus du chaudron. Les émanations lui montèrent directement à la tête. Ce fut comme si la fumée de la potion devenait un brouillard dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête pour tenter de l'éclaircir, mais le brouillard était trop fort et il abandonna vite la bataille. Il eut vaguement conscience de l'homme blond qui l'éloignait de la potion et l'installait dans un fauteuil. L'homme s'installa en face de lui et lui sourit, comme un serpent sourirait à son prochain déjeuner.

"Quel est votre nom ?"

Spencer fronça les sourcils. Mais il connaissait la réponse à sa question, il l'appelait Docteur Reid depuis tout à l'heure ! Il allait le dire, mais se trouva à la place à répondre : "Spencer Reid."

Le blond sortit un parchemin, hocha la tête et prit des notes. "Bonne réponse au Veritaserum, apparemment les émanations sont tout aussi efficaces sur les Zéros… Dommage que je ne puisse pas lui en administrer directement… Prochaine question, Docteur Reid : quelle est votre date de naissance ?"

"Le douze octobre 1981." Il voulait s'empêcher de répondre, il voulait se taire, mais c'était purement impossible. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter de suivre cet inconnu jusque chez les Affaires Spéciales ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il maudit sa curiosité.

"Mh…" Le blond examina son visage un moment avant de prendre de nouvelles notes. "Quand avez-vous rencontré Harry Black pour la première fois ?"

Sur cette question, au moins, Spencer savait combattre. Il connaissait Harry depuis leur petite enfance, mais _Harry Black_ … Connaissait-il vraiment Harry Black ? "Le douze janvier 2007." La tête du blond se releva brusquement.

"Mais n'êtes-vous pas amis d'enfance ?" Il ne fit pas attention au fait que Spencer lui répondit par l'affirmative, occupé à réfléchir, avant qu'un minuscule sourire appréciateur apparaisse sur ses traits aristocratiques. "Oooh. Très malin, Docteur Reid. Je voulais dire : quand avez-vous rencontré _Harry Potter_ pour la première fois ?"

"Le quatre septembre 1987."

"Quelles sont vos intentions vis-à-vis d'Harry Potter ?" Spencer fut surpris de voir une lueur protectrice dans les yeux du blond.

"C'est mon ami. Je veux qu'il le reste."

Les traits du blond se relaxèrent visiblement. "Comptez-vous révéler un jour l'existence du Monde Sorcier ?"

La réponse de Spencer fut ferme et décidée. "Non."

"Parfait Docteur Reid, nous avons fini avec les questions de routine." Le blond prit des dernières notes avant de ranger le parchemin et la plume et de se mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Le sourire qu'il envoya à Spencer était loin d'être plaisant. "Passons aux choses intéressantes. Quel est le secret le plus gênant que vous connaissez sur Harry Pot-"

"Si tu veux encore voir le soleil se lever demain matin, tu ne vas pas terminer cette phrase, Draco."

La porte s'était ouverte si discrètement que Spencer n'avait pas été conscient de l'arrivée d'Harry. Ce n'était pas le cas du blond qui ne semblait pas être surpris. Le jeune agent ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde son ami et remarque que ses yeux étaient presque deux globes dorés au lieu de l'habituel vert sombre. Le potionniste, Draco, en eut également conscience, car il perdit quelque peu sa superbe, mais ne changea pas pour autant son attitude.

"Black ! Tu en as mis du temps pour arriver ! J'ai kidnappé le Docteur Reid ici présent il y a au moins un quart d'heure." Spencer se demandait comment le blond faisait pour tourner la phrase de façon à insinuer que c'était la faute d'Harry de ne pas être là plus tôt.

Étonnamment, au lieu de l'énerver, la remarque sembla calmer le loup-garou. Un peu. "J'ai dû d'abord tracer Dawkes, puis lui faire comprendre que _j'étais_ beaucoup plus dangereux à énerver que _toi._ Même si j'ai dû un peu _insister_ pour dépasser la terreur que ton seul nom inspirait. Tu m'expliques ce que tu es en train de faire ?" Draco sembla vite comprendre qu'il n'était pas dans une position de force et tendit à Spencer un flacon.

"Bienvenue dans les Affaires Spéciales, Docteur Reid. Buvez ceci, je vous prie, cela devrait aider pour votre mal de tête." Spencer prit la fiole. Il hésita quelques secondes et prit soin de vérifier le contenu de la potion. Quand il reconnut l'antidote au Veritaserum, il avala le liquide. Les yeux argents de son interlocuteur brillaient d'approbation et Spencer se sentit curieusement fier d'avoir passé, et réussi, le test de cet homme. Harry sortit sa baguette et eut un haussement de sourcil sarcastique à l'intention du blond qui s'était tendu, avant de transfigurer un chaudron en fauteuil identique aux leurs. Il s'installa dedans, sans quitter une seule fois du regard le blond.

"Spencer, je te présente Draco Black, le Maître des Potions du bureau des Aurors. C'est… l' _ami_ dont je t'avais parlé."

"Enchanté Docteur Reid. J'espère que nous aurons tout le temps de faire connaissance autour de prochaines _expérimentations_. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur l'effet des potions sur les Zéros." Spencer réprima un tremblement à la lueur inquiétante dans les yeux de Black.

"Sois gentil avec les invités, Draco," le gronda Harry. "Merlin, il me faut à boire. _Accio_ bouteille de whiskey." La baguette semblait être apparue dans la main d'Harry et Spencer fut impressionné quand une armoire s'ouvrit et qu'une bouteille cachée derrière des livres se dégagea pour flotter jusqu'à eux. Il conjura trois verres, se servit lui et l'autre sorcier. "Du Whiskey moldu, Draco ? Je suis choqué."

"La ferme, Black."

Harry ignora la réponse si peu intelligente du blond et se tourna vers l'agent avec un air interrogateur. "Spencer, whiskey ? Ou tu préfères de l'eau après l'épreuve du Veritaserum ?"

"De l'eau s'il te plaît."

"Évite de nous noyer cette fois-ci, Black." fit moqueusement le blond. Harry fit une grimace et choisit de ne pas répondre à la provoque, même si le léger rougissement de ses joues indiquait son irritation et la véracité de la remarque.

" _Aguamenti_ " De l'eau apparut dans le verre de Spencer et celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de la boire immédiatement pour vérifier si elle était réelle. Décidément, il adorait la magie…

"N'auriez-vous pas dû profiter du Veritaserum pour en apprendre le plus possible sur moi ?" finit-il par demander au potionniste. "Vous ne me semblez pas le genre de personne à ne pas tirer avantage d'une situation, et je sais que vous avez posé la dernière question uniquement pour provoquer une réaction chez Harry." L'homme eut l'air offensé.

"Je suis un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles, Docteur Reid, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai _pas_ profité de la situation. Réfléchissez un peu." dit le maître des potions avec une grimace condescendante, comme si la réponse à sa question était élémentaire, buvant une gorgée de son whiskey.

Spencer fronça les sourcils de confusion. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Serpentard, mais il était profiler et pouvait essayer de deviner en analysant le personnage de Draco Black. C'était un Maître des Potions, visiblement quelqu'un de brillant s'il avait publié un bouquin à son âge. Son comportement transpirant d'arrogance, voire de mépris, et ses vêtements de haute qualité parlaient d'une enfance dorée et d'une certaine fortune. Peut-être faisait-il partie de ces vieilles riches familles anglaises… Mais pourquoi aurait-il quitté l'Angleterre où l'attendait probablement une position de Lord ?

Pour survivre. Comme Harry, cet homme était un survivant.

À partir de là, la conclusion était facile. "J'imagine que l'usage de cette potion est très réglementé… Surtout après la mort de Aiden Trent en 1981 après un mauvais dosage de la potion, en Angleterre."

"Quoi, vous ne connaissez pas le numéro de la salle où se déroulait le procès ?" fit mine de se scandaliser le potionniste. Spencer ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question, mais il fut interrompu par un soupir et une main levée. "Ne répondez pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Merlin, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, quelle combinaison ! Pas étonnant que Black est votre ami, il est encore plus mal tombé avec cette personnalité de-"

"Spencer, est-ce que tu connais le sort _Furunculus_?" l'interrompit Harry.

"C'est le sort qui recouvre le corps de furoncles. Pourquoi ?"

Le sourire d'Harry était rempli de promesses… de sombres promesses. Il fixa le blond intensément. "Pour être certain que je me rappelais de tous ses effets." Son sourire s'élargit quand Maitre Black pâlit légèrement.

"Pire qu'une femme pendant sa période, Black." cracha le Maître des Potions. Il eut l'air déçu quand la seule réaction d'Harry fut de lui répondre vertement.

"Moi j'ai la pleine lune de ce soir pour excuse, quelle est la tienne, Draco ?"

"Ta présence."

"Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?" demanda poliment Spencer, se rendant compte que la discussion dégénérait. Harry répondit par un grognement tandis que Maître Black leva un unique sourcil.

"Nous avons été à l'école ensemble." déclara succinctement le potionniste.

"Une école de sorcellerie ? À quoi est-ce que ça ressemble ? Quels sont les cours qui y sont donnés ? Y a-t-il beaucoup d'élèves ?"

"L'école s'appelle Poudlard, si tu veux je dois avoir un bouquin sur le sujet chez moi. On pourrait y aller après le travail et tu pourras en choisir d'autres en même temps." offrit Harry avec un sourire.

"Vraiment ? Merci, Harry !"

Le Maître des Potions avait l'air écœuré par leur interaction et l'affection visible entre eux vu sa lèvre retroussée en une grimace. "Salazar, Black ! Évite de parler de ce que tu fais dans ton appartement avec ton… _ami_ !"

Spencer rougit tandis qu'Harry foudroya l'aristocrate du regard. "Nous avons visiblement abusé de ton précieux temps, Draco. Spencer et moi allons te laisser." L'Auror se leva après avoir vidé son verre d'alcool. Spencer fit de même et le suivit avec une certaine impatience jusqu'à la porte.

"Bien sûr. Amuse-toi bien avec mon cher petit cousin ce soir, Black. Docteur Reid… J'espère que nous pourrons continuer notre petite conversation une autre fois."

_Conversation… ou interrogatoire ? Connait-il seulement la différence entre les deux ?_

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Harry et Spencer furent dans l'ascenseur, que le plus jeune s'autorisa de relâcher la tension dans ses épaules. Il sursauta de surprise quand deux bras l'engouffrèrent dans une embrassade plutôt maladroite, mais chaleureuse.

"Harry ?"

"Je suis tellement content qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé. Quand Morgan est venu me dire que tu avais été kidnappé…" La voix d'Harry s'était brisée sur la fin. Spencer savait que son ami avait des problèmes avec l'abandon et que beaucoup de ses amis étaient morts. En tant que profiler, il savait exactement ce qui avait pu passer par l'esprit du sorcier quand Morgan lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. C'était dans de tels moments qu'il prenait conscience que son ami cachait encore beaucoup de sombres secrets.

"Tout va bien, Harry. _Je_ vais bien. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à propos ?"

Harry lâcha son étreinte et attendit que l'ascenseur s'arrête. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le BAU, il expliqua doucement à Spencer : "C'est la procédure habituelle quand un Moldu est mis au courant du Monde Sorcier. On lui fait passer à l'improviste un test au Veritaserum et on vérifie ses intentions vis-à-vis de notre monde. S'il ne le réussit pas, il passe à l' _Oubliettes_. Je suis content que tout se soit bien passé, même si j'étais certain que tu passerais le test sans problème."

"Pourquoi toi et le Maître des Potions avez le même nom ?"

"Nous sommes de distants cousins et quand nous avons refait nos vies aux USA, nous avons choisi le même nom… Pour notre plus grand malheur à tous les deux. C'est le neveu d'Andy, la mère de Teddy était sa cousine, mais avant de venir aux Etats-Unis, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de contact."

"Vous êtes amis, alors ?" s'enquit-il curieusement. "Vous aviez l'air plutôt confortables l'un avec l'autre…"

"Mieux vaut l'avoir comme ennemi que comme ami." murmura sombrement Harry, mais Spencer était certain de voir l'ombre d'un sourire affectueux sur ses lèvres.

Il ne connaissait pas encore Harry comme Harry le connaissait lui, mais Spencer se fit la promesse d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur son ami. Il voulait savoir quel chemin il avait parcouru, quel genre de personne étaient ses amis (mais s'ils étaient tous comme le Maître des Potions, Spencer craignait pour sa santé), quel sentiment courait derrière ces prunelles vertes pailletées d'or. Il était prêt à affronter toutes les épreuves pour découvrir les secrets de son ami. Il était même prêt à retourner dans l'antre d'un certain Maître des potions !

L'amitié poussait les gens à faire des choses vraiment stupides…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Maison d'Andromeda Tonks_

"Harry ! Harry !" Teddy se jeta sur son parrain, excité comme une puce. L'Auror attrapa le garçon et le prit dans ses bras, pas un instant dérangé par le poids du jeune enfant. D'ici quelques années, il ne pourrait certainement plus faire ce genre de choses, alors il en profitait sans aucune honte pour le moment.

"Bonsoir à toi aussi louveteau." Il sentit le petit enfoncer son nez dans le creux de son cou, reniflant l'odeur rassurante de son parrain. _Content. Sécurité. Affection. Impatience. Excitation. Harry. Harry. Alpha. Peur. Amour. Lune._ Harry sentit toutes les émotions de son filleul et s'empressa de reproduire le geste, enfonçant son nez dans les cheveux sagement châtains de Teddy pour sentir ce parfum qui était simplement… simplement _Teddy_.

"Bonsoir Harry, tu es un peu plus tard que d'habitude et Teddy s'inquiétait." l'informa Andy quand il débarqua dans le salon avec le jeune mi-loup-garou dans les bras.

Harry fronça les sourcils et déposa le petit au sol pour le regarder dans les yeux. À quelques heures de la pleine lune, leurs instincts de loup étaient à leur apogée, Teddy se retrouva donc à baisser les yeux et à gémir discrètement, ayant l'impression d'être grondé par son Alpha. Le sorcier soupira. "Ne me fais-tu donc pas confiance, loupiot ? Ne t'ai-je pas dit que je serais _toujours là_ pour les pleines lunes ? Réponds, Teddy." Harry lui-même était considérablement influencé par la pleine lune, car ce n'était qu'à ces moments-là qu'il se comportait de façon aussi dominante avec le plus jeune loup-garou. En temps normal, il parvenait à garder ses instincts sous contrôle, mais ce contrôle diminuait grandement au fur et à mesure que la lune se remplissait.

Les yeux du petit se remplirent de larmes. "N-Non ! Je-je te fais confiance, Harry. Je suis désolé, Alpha, pour mon comportement." Il baissa la tête pour montrer sa nuque en signe de soumission. Harry prit le temps de mordre gentiment la nuque offerte pour montrer qu'il acceptait les excuses de son louveteau. _Désolé. Peur. Alpha. Lune. Peur. Désolé. Obéissance. Affection._ L'instant d'après il avait de nouveau Teddy dans ses bras et il le consola en grondant doucement dans le fond de sa gorge.

Andy n'était pas intervenue dans la conversation. Elle savait que Teddy et Harry partageait un lien qu'elle ne pourrait certainement jamais comprendre. La vieille femme préférait ne pas se mêler des affaires de la meute. Pour cela, Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il n'était pas certain de la réaction de son loup si elle osait discuter du comportement de l'alpha envers son louveteau.

"Bien, je crois que nous allons y aller. Et si tu allais te préparer, Teddy ?" Le petit hocha la tête et dès qu'il fut sur le sol, il quitta la pièce en courant. Harry et Andy échangèrent un regard avant de rire avec une certaine tendresse face à l'impatience du plus jeune.

"Quelle est la température cette nuit ?" s'enquit Harry alors qu'il enlevait sa veste et ouvrait les premiers boutons de sa chemise après s'être débarrassé de ses gants.

"Entre 6 et 2°C. Ca va aller pour Teddy ?" Harry enleva sa chemise et s'attaqua à son pantalon.

"Oui, c'est juste la bonne température, il n'y aura pas de problèmes." Malgré le fait qu'ils ne se transforment pas, le métabolisme des deux mi-lycans s'accélérait comme pour se préparer aux changements qui arrivaient pour les véritables loups-garous avec la pleine lune. Ils souffraient donc d'une incroyable hausse de température et d'une montée d'adrénaline qui les poussait à se dépenser physiquement de toutes les façons possibles. Depuis que Teddy avait montré les premiers signes de l'influence de la lune à ses cinq ans, Harry l'emmenait courir toute la nuit dans la forêt. Il accrocha ses vêtements à un cintre qui traînait toujours dans le salon à cet effet et décrocha le jean qui s'y trouvait pour l'enfiler, avec les chaussures de course qu'Andy lui avait sorties. L'instant d'après, Teddy arrivait dans une tenue semblable : jean, torse nu et baskets.

Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Andy qui les regarda partir depuis la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, tandis qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la couverture d'arbres. Ils marchèrent un long moment, attendant le moment, l'instant où _Elle_ se lèverait. La tension et l'excitation augmentait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Leurs respirations se raccourcissaient; les battements de leur cœur s'accéléraient… Soudainement, Harry sentit le flux d'énergie le prendre à la gorge. Une sensation intense de plaisir traversa son corps. A l'inspiration surprise à côté de lui, il savait que Teddy ressentait la même chose.

Il était dur d'expliquer ce qu'il se passait lors de la pleine lune. C'était comme s'il était en harmonie avec la nature autour de lui, qu'il n'était plus seulement un invité, mais son enfant, sa créature qui vivait en complète osmose en son sein. Sans se concerter, Teddy et Harry se mirent à courir. Le plus vieux faisait attention à son louveteau et avait adopté une vitesse pour ne pas trop épuiser l'enfant, tout en dépensant l'énergie en trop que lui-même avait. C'était un moment de liberté et de jeu. Harry empruntait délibérément un chemin couvert de racines et de troncs abattus, les obligeant tous deux à plonger, sauter, contourner les obstacles. Ils se parlaient à force de jappements et grognements qui, même s'ils sortaient de bouches humaines, étaient définitivement lupins. Ils parvinrent à leur clairière au cœur de la forêt où ils se mirent à jouer à la lutte. Même si Harry gagnait à chaque fois, Teddy ne perdait pas espoir et revenait à chaque fois à la charge avec un petit cri de guerre qui faisait rire son Alpha. Ils retournèrent bien vite courir, encore insatisfaits et pleins d'énergie. Harry avait tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser sur place.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait couru, combien de temps il avait plaqué son louveteau au sol et qu'il avait caressé l'herbe pour se perdre dans la sereine histoire de la terre grâce à son empathie. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'au moment où l'apogée de la nuit arriva, quand il hurla à la lune avec son louveteau à ses côtés, il ressentit un énorme vide. Sa meute n'était pas complète et il le ressentait comme si un membre de son corps lui manquait.

Il ne put que le pleurer au clair de lune, espérant que lorsque le soleil se lèverait, il aurait oublié ce sentiment. Mais il savait que tôt ou tard, il devrait parler à Morgan. Et surtout expliquer à Teddy pourquoi il s'était senti seul et abandonné au moment des hurlements à la Dame Lune. Harry repoussa ses pensées humaines pour collecter le petit garçon qui était finalement épuisé, dans ses bras. Il apprécia le contact de la peau douce de son louveteau sur sa propre peau marquée par les cicatrices. Ce contact le rassurait autant que le petit. Les sentiments communiqués par son filleul lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place dans ce monde. Il repoussa affectueusement les mèches qui s'éparpillaient sur le visage de Teddy et le serra tout contre lui alors qu'il se couchait sur le dos dans la clairière.

Il finit par s'endormir le sourire aux lèvres avec l'illusion que les étoiles lui murmuraient leurs secrets.


	12. Le silence est d'or

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **"Bla bla bla"** \- paroles en latin

_Bureau du FBI, BAU – 5 février_

Morgan avait l'air simplement et purement _misérable_.

Emily ne parvenait cependant pas à ressentir de la compassion ou de la pitié, non, plutôt de l'amusement et une certaine dose d'exaspération vis-à-vis du comportement de son collègue. Morgan savait bien qu'il ne fallait pas tenter sa chance avec quelqu'un d'aussi imprévisible que Black. Il ne pouvait en vouloir qu'à lui-même. Après tout, Black était une personne au passé sombre et mystérieux, mais ils savaient que son enfance n'avait pas été parfaite si on en croyait Reid, et tout son comportement prouvait qu'il ne laissait que très peu de personnes entrer dans son cercle d'amis, que ce soit à cause d'un problème de confiance ou par peur d'être un jour abandonné. Il était évident que Reid faisait parti de ce groupe privilégié, Morgan avait donc été complètement stupide d'aller crier au kidnapping tout droit dans l'antre de Garcia et Black.

Inutile de dire qu' _aucun_ des deux n'avait été ravi quand Morgan s'était rendu compte que sa 'blague' n'avait pas eu les réactions auxquelles il s'attendait et avait essayé de les rassurer.

"Je vais enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, mais… tu sais bien que c'est de _ta_ faute."

Le regard noir de Morgan manquait de mordant alors qu'il se redressa sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. "Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi ! Honnêtement ? Son ordinateur a littéralement _explosé_ !" dit-il en faisant un grand geste mimant l'événement.

"On pourrait croire que l'immeuble a explosé avec, à t'entendre." répondit moqueusement Emily, un petit sourire en coin.

"Peut-être pas," leur apprit Garcia qui venait juste d'arriver. "Mais quand j'ai ouvert l'ordinateur pour voir si on pouvait le réparer, tous les pauvres petits circuits avaient fondu. Apparemment Black a frappé de son poing sur le clavier et cela a provoqué un court-circuit dans l'appareil, d'où la petite explosion et la fumée… Petit prince avait l'air plutôt énervé à cette nouvelle." Emily et Garcia jetèrent un regard déçu à Morgan qui soupira.

"Je me suis déjà excusé, mais il avait l'air décidé à m'en vouloir." Emily fronça les sourcils en entendant à quel point Morgan semblait… confus face à la situation. Comme si le comportement d'Harry lui faisait perdre ses repères.

"Bonjour tout le monde." les salua Reid. Alors que le docteur déposait sa sacoche et retirait son manteau, il remarqua le comportement anormal de Morgan. "Tu as déjà parlé avec Harry ?" Emily sourit devant la nouvelle démonstration du génie de Reid.

"Je vais lui parler, d'accord ?" finit par dire le métis avec une mine renfrognée. Puis, ayant apparemment décidé qu'il avait été assez humilié pour la journée, il prit le premier dossier de sa pile et commença à travailler.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?" Emily sourit gentiment à Reid.

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est Morgan qui s'en veut à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé vendredi et il est plutôt irritable ce matin." ajouta-t-elle assez fort pour que le métis l'entende. Il lui jeta un regard, mais décida de ne pas répondre. Néanmoins Reid avait d'autres projets pour lui. Le jeune agent fronça les sourcils et glissa à Emily : "Effectivement, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Harry était plutôt bouleversé vendredi, mais il sera sûrement de meilleure humeur aujourd'hui et tout rentrera dans l'ordre."

Sa remarque lui valut les sourires de tous ceux présents dans les bureaux, même Morgan. Garcia se retira dans son bureau après avoir placé deux bises sonores sur les joues du Docteur Reid qui rougit joliment. Tout le monde se mit à travailler, demandant de temps en temps un avis ou un conseil avant de se replonger dans le dossier. Ils furent une seule fois interrompus par l'arrivée de Rossi qui échangea quelques plaisanteries avec eux, demanda où se trouvait Black et eut un regard plein de compassion – à la surprise de tout le monde à vrai dire – à l'intention de Morgan. Étrangement cela fit glousser Emily qui se disait que le métis s'était définitivement attaqué à aussi dangereux que lui cette fois-ci.

Finalement le moment que certains attendaient avec trépidation, d'autres avec un certain malaise, arriva. Emily observa Black tandis qu'il avançait vers la porte, les sourcils froncés en une claire preuve d'irritation et la mâchoire serrée. Elle haussa les sourcils en constatant qu'il était accompagné de près par un homme de haute taille aux cheveux blonds et habillé d'un costume de qualité. Apparemment lui et Black était lancé dans une conversation animée, car elle réussit à les entendre de son bureau à travers la porte vitre, malgré les bruits ambiants.

"Non, Draco ! C'est mon dernier mot."

"Mais Black, ça pourrait être la découverte du siècle, et puis je suis sûr que le docteur Reid–"

"Que le Docteur Reid quoi ? Va consentir à ton idée ? Il n'est pas stupide, Draco !"

"Oh, explique-moi pourquoi il est ton ami, alors ?" lança moqueusement le blond.

"Si Spencer est assez stupide pour être mon ami, je me demande ce que ça fait de toi." rétorqua tout aussi vicieusement Black. Cela sembla avoir fermé le clapet du blond qui se contenta de foudroyer du regard l'agent aux cheveux noirs avant de croiser les bras devant lui.

"Si tu le prends ainsi, Black." Black imita la posture du blond, pas le moins du monde intimidé. "Je m'en vais alors."

"C'est ça." Alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur le blond, Black entra finalement dans le bureau, le visage assombri. Quand il remarqua les regards sur lui, il aboya :

"Quoi ?"

"Bonjour Black." offrit diplomatiquement Emily avant que les choses ne s'enveniment. Cela sembla calmer le jeune homme qui la fixa un instant du regard, la mettant mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant à quel point les prunelles vertes de leur nouvel agent étaient scrutatrices, comme si elles savaient lire jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. Emily s'obligea à rendre son regard, passivement. Quoiqu'ait vu Black devait être positif car l'instant d'après, il sourit d'un air hésitant. "Désolé, mauvais début de journée. Je dois gérer certaines complications depuis vendredi."

"J'espère que ce n'est pas de ma faute." intervint Reid avec une mine coupable. Black parut hésiter à lui répondre ou à ne rien dire, avant de finalement soupirer.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Spencer. Je m'occupe de tout."

Emily profita de l'échange entre les deux plus jeunes agents pour se tourner vers Morgan et lui faire les gros yeux pour le pousser à parler à Black. Il était assez intelligent pour percevoir le message, car il se leva et commença avec un hésitant :

"Black, à propos de vendredi…"

L'attention du jeune se tourna vers le métis. Emily fut surprise de ne pas y voir la moindre trace de colère, mais plutôt de l'inquiétude et… de la culpabilité ? Mais pourquoi Black se sentirait-il coupable vis-à-vis de Morgan ? L'homme en question perçut également la différence et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement face à la situation contradictoire dans laquelle il se trouvait avec Black.

"C'est oublié, Morgan, je… Je n'aurai qu'à m'acheter un nouvel ordinateur à ma prochaine crise de shopping. Sinon… ton week-end s'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-il avec une nonchalance affectée. Emily se demanda si elle était la seule à voir qu'Harry était accroché aux lèvres de Morgan quand il répondit.

"J'ai… eu quelques problèmes pour dormir." avoua d'un air hésitant et confus Morgan, ne voyant sûrement pas où voulait en venir Black. Au moins il avait fini par perdre cet air misérable qu'il portait depuis tout à l'heure, se dit Emily.

Black allait ajouter quelque chose quand Hotch les interrompit :

"On a une nouvelle affaire, décollage dans une heure. Briefing dans l'avion. Emportez des vêtements chauds, nous partons pour l'Alaska." Son ton avait été urgent et sans appel. Black avait l'air soulagé de ne pas avoir à continuer la conversation avec Morgan. Il s'éclipsa chez Reid pour lui demander s'il voulait qu'il le conduise jusque chez lui. Emily le regarda partir, tout à fait perdue face aux réactions du jeune agent. Elle avait vraiment l'impression qu'il lui manquait des informations essentielles pour comprendre Black. Cet homme était définitivement une énigme et elle avait du mal à déterminer si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Quand elle se tourna vers Morgan pour lui demander des explications, elle fut confrontée à l'air soulagé et tout simplement satisfait de son collègue. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'arrivait à comprendre aucun de ses collègues masculins aujourd'hui, ce qui était plutôt déroutant. Emily pensait honnêtement qu'en temps qu'unique profiler féminine de l'équipe, elle parvenait à saisir certaines choses que les hommes ne percevaient pas. Cependant, depuis l'arrivée de Black, ses certitudes avaient été ébranlées et elle avait vu des changements chez Morgan et Reid, des changements qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Même Hotch et Rossi se comportaient différemment autour du jeune agent.

_Et après ce sont les femmes qui sont compliquées. Les hommes, je vous jure…_

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle avait demandé à Morgan d'abandonner ses recherches sur le passé de Black. Et à cet instant, elle le regretta.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Près de Delani, Alaska – Monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame_

Ils furent salués à l'entrée par la portière du monastère, une jeune femme enveloppée dans deux couches de manteaux pour se protéger de la rudesse du froid et de la neige qui sévissait à l'extérieur. Elle les laissa entrer sans un mot, leur faisant signe de la tête pour seul bonjour. Ils passèrent également un groupe de policiers qui gardaient l'entrée. Harry fronça les sourcils, déjà mal à l'aise au milieu de toute cette… _religion_. Il sentait déjà qu'il n'allait pas, mais pas du tout, aimer cet endroit. Après tout, Harry était un sorcier. Honnêtement, combien de victimes les inquisitions avaient-elles faites parmi les sorciers ? Tout ça parce qu'un bouquin disait que les sorciers et les sorcières avaient acquis leurs pouvoirs des démons ? C'est à se demander si la Bible avait été écrite par un ancêtre de Rita Skeeter… Ou du moins certains passages.

Les sorciers étaient normalement païens, mais beaucoup de Nés-Moldus et de Sang-Mêlé conservaient leurs croyances lorsqu'ils étaient introduits dans le Monde Sorcier. La plupart des pratiquants païens étaient surtout des Sang-Purs et les Sang-Mêlés élevés dans le respect des traditions. Harry lui-même, malgré le fait qu'il ait grandi dans le Monde Moldu, avait adopté les traditions sorcières, surtout depuis qu'il fréquentait Andromeda. La sorcière, bien qu'elle se soit mariée avec un Moldu, avait tenu à apprendre les traditions à sa fille Nymphadora, et maintenant à Teddy, et à les suivre. C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouvait non pas à fêter Noël, mais Yule; pas Halloween, mais Samain… Il appréciait cette idée que la Magie était une entité qui veillait sur les enfants à qui elle avait accordé le Don. Elle était à la fois une mère aimante, mais aussi une force vengeresse quand on désobéissait à ses désirs. Harry se disait parfois que c'était elle qui avait créé la prophétie qui avait mené Voldemort à sa perte, parce qu'il déclarait les Nés-Moldus impurs, alors que la Magie aimait _tous_ les sorciers, quel que soit leur sang.

"Attention, Black !"

Harry fut sorti de sa rêverie par une main qui l'attrapa au biceps, l'empêchant de foncer dans une porte qui s'était refermée juste devant lui. Le jeune homme se dégagea de la poigne, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, tout en se tournant brusquement. Il se retrouva en face des mines inquiètes de Morgan et d'Emily. Harry leur offrit un pauvre sourire, un peu gêné par son comportement.

"Merci, Wolfy. Erm… désolé pour–"

"Pas de souci, Black." dit le métis en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Puis, il eut un sourire en coin. "On pensait à quelque chose d'intéressant ? Dans un monastère de surcroît ! Tss… Peut-être est-ce l'occasion de demander le pardon pour tous tes pêchés… " se moqua-t-il.

Black ouvrit le bouche pour rétorquer, mais fut coupé par Prentiss qui ajouta : "À mon avis il était plutôt en train de remercier la chance qu'il ne doive pas s'infiltrer dans la population cette fois-ci. Même si je suis certaine que les robes de nonne lui seraient allées à ravir…" Morgan éclata de rire avant de prendre une mine pensive.

"N'y pense même pas." le menaça Harry. Morgan cligna innocemment des yeux, mais lâcha un sourire moqueur. Harry se tourna alors vers Prentiss. "Et toi ne l'encourage pas ! On dirait que je suis la seule personne mature ici." marmonna-t-il assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent.

"Déclara l'Agent Spécial Senior en traînant sa vieille carcasse." compléta Morgan.

Harry décida d'abandonner là et soupira théâtralement en secouant la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte qu'il avait failli se ramasser. Il entra dans la pièce qu'on leur avait attribuée comme bureau pour leur séjour sur les lieux, la tête haute malgré les ricanements des deux agents derrière lui. Ils y retrouvèrent Hotch, Rossi et JJ en train de s'installer. Spencer discutait avec une vieille femme habillée dans des robes bleues foncées, les cheveux couverts par sa coiffe de nonne, et qui parlait doucement tout en triturant un chapelet. L'humeur taquine qui s'était installée entre les trois agents disparut vite pour laisser la place au professionnalisme.

Deux meurtres avaient été commis dans le monastère en l'espace d'une semaine. La première nonne avait été découverte dans la chapelle juste avant la messe du matin par la sœur chargée de la préparation de la messe. Elle avait été dénudée et son corps avait été transpercé par un crucifix en or, l'une des reliques du monastère. À côté, le message "Non facietis furtum", c'est-à-dire "Tu ne voleras point", un des dix commandements de Moïse. Cependant, les autorités n'avaient été contactées que trois jours après, lorsque le deuxième corps avait été trouvé dans le grenier, à nouveau nue, mais la langue arrachée et apparemment morte d'hémorragie. Cette fois-là, le message avait été "Nec loqueris contra proximum tuum falsum testimonium", "Tu ne porteras pas de faux témoignages contre ton prochain", un autre commandement. Dès la découverte du second cadavre, le monastère avait été fermé et tous les pèlerins avaient été interrogés, mais malheureusement les policiers chargés de l'enquête étaient tombés sur des voies sans issues. Ils avaient alors contactés le FBI, sûr que les deux premiers meurtres seraient suivis par huit autres, les huit commandements restants.

Il fallait savoir que l'ordre des Carmélites était un ordre religieux contemplatif, qui avait décidé de ne consacrer leurs paroles que pour la prière. Il n'y avait que de très rares sœurs qui avaient le droit de parler en dehors des messes et de la lecture de la parole lors des repas. Néanmoins, le monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame accueillait un grand nombre de pèlerins à cause de leurs reliques miracles et de la beauté de leur jardin hivernal, cultivé pour la méditation et la paix intérieure. Actuellement, le monastère était occupé par cinquante-trois pèlerins et trente-deux nonnes.

Harry rejoignit JJ et les deux hommes.

"Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-il doucement pour ne pas troubler la conversation de Spencer avec la nonne en question.

"La Mère Supérieure, Victoria. Elle a accepté que les nonnes parlent avec nous, à condition que ce soit en latin." expliqua Hotch. Ce à quoi Rossi renifla un brin dédaigneusement. Harry eut un coin de sa lèvre qui se souleva en signe d'amusement.

"Je vais aller aider Spencer." annonça Harry avant d'aller rejoindre les deux latinistes sous les yeux ébahis de Morgan, JJ et Prentiss, et les regards amusés et indulgents des deux plus vieux agents qui savaient qu'Harry parlaient couramment le latin.

_Ah, les avantages à être sorcier !_

**"Mes respects, ma Mère. Je suis l'agent Harry Black."** se présenta Harry quand il approcha du couple. Spencer écarquilla brièvement des yeux, avant de réfléchir un instant et de conclure qu'il était normal qu'Harry sache parler le latin. Après tout, les sortilèges étaient en latin et beaucoup de textes étaient encore écrits dans cette langue.

**"Mes respects, mon fils."**

**"Harry, j'expliquais à Mère Victoria le profil préliminaire que nous avons dressé dans l'avion en venant."**

**"J'ai demandé à notre sœur hôtelière de vous amener les registres de nos résidents actuels. Puisse Dieu avoir pitié de l'âme de ce pêcheur et accueillir nos deux sœurs en son sein."** Harry se retint à grand peine de faire une remarque, voyant bien que sa foi était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester calme dans cette situation. **"Sinon, seule la sœur hôtelière, sœur Sarah, et la sœur portière, sœur Catherine, sont en contact avec les pèlerins. Si vous avez des questions à poser sur ceux-ci, c'est à elles qu'il faut demander."**

 **"Où pouvons-nous les trouver ?"** s'enquit Spencer. Son latin était presque parfait, son seul problème était la prononciation, mais cela était normal s'il ne l'avait parlé avec personne d'autre.

**"Actuellement, sœur Sarah devrait être en train d'arranger vos dortoirs; sœur Catherine est la jeune femme qui vous a ouvert tout à l'heure, elle reste à la porte toute la journée."**

**"Nos dortoirs ?"** répéta Harry, l'air confus.

 **"Oui, nous n'avons pas assez de chambres à vous donner, alors les deux jeunes femmes partageront une chambre et les hommes auront un dortoir. Nous avons déplacé les pèlerins pour que vous ne dormiez pas dans la même pièce au cas où le tueur ou la tueuse serait parmi eux."** leur apprit la vieille dame avec un signe de croix.

Spencer haussa les sourcils, agréablement étonné. **"C'est très intelligent de votre part. Et où sont les officiers chargés de l'enquête ?"**

**"Il y a des policiers affectés à l'entrée, sinon les autres sont dans la Grande Salle."**

**"Merci, ma mère. Une dernière chose : nous pouvons discuter avec les sœurs de ce monastère à condition qu'elles parlent en latin, n'est-ce pas ?"** Mère Victoria acquiesça. Harry poursuivit : **"Savent-elles toutes parler latin ?"**

Mère Victoria sembla pensive un moment. **"La plupart de nos sœurs, oui. Après des années au monastère à écouter les prières en latin, elles finissent par apprendre. Je ne dirais pas la même chose de nos plus récents ajouts, néanmoins. Je ne peux malheureusement pas leur demander d'écrire, c'est contre les règles établies par le monastère. Mais il ne s'agit que de deux ou trois de nos sœurs."**

Cela pourrait se révéler problématique, mais s'ils avaient de la chance, ils n'auraient pas à parler avec les sœurs concernés. Spencer et Harry se tournèrent pour expliquer ce qu'ils avaient appris de la mère supérieure à leurs coéquipiers. Hotch s'adressa directement à la vieille femme;

"Pourrions-nous avoir une de vos sœurs pour nous guider dans le monastère jusqu'à ce que nous sachions nous y retrouver ?"

**"Je vais vous envoyer quelqu'un, mon fils. Je vais également demander aux policiers de venir vous chercher."**

"Elle va le faire et envoyer les officiers chargés de l'enquête." traduit Spencer au regard quelque peu agacé de leur supérieur qui ne pouvait rien comprendre.

"Est-ce qu'il serait possible d'avoir deux sœurs ?" demanda Hotch après réflexion. La mère hocha la tête sans hésitation.

Ils remercièrent la mère supérieure qui les invita à venir lui demander de l'aide. Lorsqu'elle fut dehors, Hotch donna les instructions pour son équipe.

"Nous allons former deux groupes. Le premier sera composé de Reid, Morgan, Prentiss et JJ; le deuxième, de Black, Rossi et moi." Harry approuva son choix. De cette façon, chaque groupe avait quelqu'un capable de parler latin. Néanmoins, cela allait considérablement diminuer leur champ d'investigation. "Nous savons déjà que notre suspect est un homme de type caucasien, âgé entre trente et cinquante ans. Ensuite, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss et JJ, je voudrais que vous alliez examiner les lieux où on a retrouvé les corps. Rossi, Black et moi allons nous occuper des registres et des messages que le tueur a laissés."

Finalement, deux nonnes vinrent se présenter à leur bureau. Sœur Sarah, l'hôtelière, avait amené les registres et s'était proposée pour guider les agents dans le monastère. C'était une femme aux formes rondes et généreuses, son visage ovale brillait de gentillesse et de spontanéité. La seconde qui s'était proposée se nommait Tabatha et était une Amérindienne d'origine. Elle avait apparemment quelques années de plus que la mère supérieure et ressemblait beaucoup plus à ce que Harry se faisait comme idée d'une religieuse : d'un naturel silencieux et contemplatif. Elles les conduisirent à leur dortoir. La température dans les couloirs était très basse, tellement basse qu'Harry se promit de jeter à la première occasion un sort sur ses vêtements. Il fut agréablement surpris quand ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce avec une dizaine de lits en bois, séparés par des rideaux blancs. Les lieux étaient simples, mais bien fournis – surtout les couvertures en laine qui ne seraient pas de trop vu le temps. La seule source de chaleur était un chauffage au charbon au milieu de la pièce.

Harry avait dormi pendant six ans dans un dortoir de garçons, il n'avait aucun problème dès que cela concernait la vie en groupe dans des espaces confinés. Mais depuis l'époque de son adolescence, d'autres choses avaient changé, et il craignait que ses collègues ne remarquent certaines de ses habitudes les plus étranges. Sans oublier ses cicatrices et ses pilules.

_Nom d'un hippogriffe, je sens que ce séjour va être long._

Tandis que la sœur Tabatha amenait les femmes à leurs propres quartiers, les hommes entreprirent de s'installer. Pour le bénéfice de tous, Harry demanda à Sarah s'il était possible d'avoir la clé pour verrouiller leur chambre, ce à quoi la femme lui offrit de suite l'objet requis et les informa qu'elle possédait un double de la plupart des pièces dans le monastère.

**"Même la trésorerie du monastère ?"**

**"Non, ces clés-là sont uniquement en possession de Mère Victoria et de Sœur Judith, sa seconde."**

**"A-t-on constaté des clés manquantes ?"**

**"Non, c'est la première chose que nous avons vérifié le jour où le corps de sœur Ruth a été découvert, transpercé par le crucifix de notre chapelle. Nous avions toutes les clés."**

Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se distribuer dans tout le dortoir. Harry s'installa au fond, de la pièce, le plus éloigné du poêlon au charbon et juste à côté d'une fenêtre de taille moyenne qui donnait sur le jardin intérieur. Reid s'installa juste à côté de lui, parlant avec animation de l'évolution du chauffage au cours du temps. Harry l'écouta religieusement, s'il osait le dire dans de telles circonstances. Le sorcier espérait préserver le plus de sa vie privée possible, mais dès que Reid avait pris place dans le lit d'à côté, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui demander de bouger. Il profita du fait d'être caché par les rideaux pour ensorceler les couvertures et ses vêtements, ainsi que ceux de Spencer, avec un sort de chaleur. Houdini le regarda faire avec de l'admiration dans le regard et le remercia. L'instant où il rangea sa baguette, Morgan arrivait.

"Impressionnant tout à l'heure, Black. Tu as encore beaucoup de cartes dans ta manche ?" Harry se contenta d'un petit sourire narquois pour réponse. Morgan secoua la tête avec un rire quelque peu désabusé.

_Tu n'as pas idée…_

"Que pensez-vous de notre affaire ?" demanda à la place Harry.

"Un monastère coupé du reste du monde et des nonnes carmélites… Des circonstances difficiles et risquées pour commettre des meurtres. Le suspect poursuit un but bien particulier, et il est intelligent et organisé." analysa Reid.

"L'examen des lieux du crime et des messages laissés par le suspect nous donnera plus de détails. Peut-être que les officiers pourront nous en apprendre plus." dit Morgan, en frottant son crâne rasé pensivement.

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de JJ et Prentiss. Ils finirent par se séparer devant la porte pour effectuer les tâches qu'Hotch avait distribuées, après qu'ils aient verrouillé la porte de leur dortoir.

Il était temps d'attraper un criminel et de retrouver l'assassin de ces nonnes.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

La chapelle où se tenait la messe, était plutôt simple. À part les vitraux particulièrement beaux et le mur qui séparait les laïques des religieuses, elle ne se différenciait pas des autres chapelles que Spencer avait visitées. Enfin, si on excluait la tâche de sang qui maculait le sol. JJ avait été discuté avec les officiers sur les lieux et avait réussi à obtenir les dossiers d'autopsie et les photos de la scène avant le retrait du corps.

"Aucun signe que le suspect ait déshabillé la victime post-mortem. Il a dû l'obliger à enlever ses vêtements avant de l'empaler sur la croix." dit Spencer en lisant l'autopsie.

"Elle devait être menacée avec une arme, car il n'y a aucun signe de lutte." nota Prentiss. "Ou alors elle connaissait son agresseur."

"C'est possible, mais comment expliquer la seconde victime alors ? Le suspect conserve leurs vêtements comme trophée. Quel est le message qu'il essaie de nous donner ?" réfléchit Morgan à voix haute.

Spencer s'enfonça dans son manteau en songeant à la question que venait de poser Morgan. La température semblait descendre au fur et à mesure et il ne saurait remercier assez son ami Harry et sa magie. Il resterait à jamais fasciné par ces mouvements gracieux qu'il faisait avec sa baguette et les résultats de ce bout de bois agité dans les airs. Son esprit scientifique avait encore parfois du mal à conceptualiser l'existence de la magie, mais devant toutes les preuves, toutes les choses impossibles que son ami parvenait à accomplir, il était obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Il se demandait si Harry pouvait utiliser ses autres pouvoirs pour mener ses enquêtes. Spencer comprenait que le secret du monde sorcier devait être bien gardé et que même si ses autres dons venaient de la famille moldue de sa mère, il devait éviter absolument tout soupçon. Dommage…

"Peut-être… peut-être en veut-il aux religieuses." suggéra Prentiss.

"Il déteste les religieuses, mais cite les commandements ?"

"L'un peut aller avec l'autre. Le suspect est apparemment cultivé s'il cite les commandements directement du Deutéronome, qui ne sont pas exactement les mêmes, du moins dans leur version latine." leur apprit Spencer.

Morgan eut un bref sourire. "Faites confiance à Reid pour lire la Bible."

"Pourquoi pas ? La Bible est après tout le livre le plus diffusé au monde. D'après une étude de cette année, 75% des Américains, 38 % des Polonais et 21 % des Français déclarent avoir lu au moins un passage de la Bible au cours de l'année passée..Plus de la moitié des Français ne possèdent pas de Bible chez eux, contre 15 % des Polonais et 7 % des Américains. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je la lise au moins une fois pour comprendre ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant."

Morgan secoua la tête avec un petit rire. "Seulement toi, Reid, seulement toi…"

Ils laissèrent JJ avec les officiers après qu'elle leur ait assuré qu'elle saurait retrouver son chemin seule. Morgan, Prentiss, Spencer et leur guide Sarah arrivèrent donc dans les greniers du monastère. Le métis constata immédiatement les différences entre les deux lieux de crime.

"Alors que la chapelle est un endroit très fréquenté, je doute que beaucoup de personnes viennent ici…"

"Apparemment, la sœur qui a été assassinée ici a été traînée et s'est débattue, mais il n'y avait aucun indice tégumentaire sur la victime. Et ici, les traces de sang indiquent que les vêtements ont été retirés post-mortem." dit Prentiss en lisant le dossier.

"Deux meurtres, deux méthodologies différentes, et pourtant la même signature… Le suspect s'adapte à la situation." Spencer fronça les sourcils, concentré. Quel était le but du tueur ?

"Sœur Sarah," demanda Morgan, "que pouvez-vous nous dire sur les victimes ? Y aurait-il des raisons pour lesquelles le suspect les a choisies ? Des rumeurs, des antécédents ?"

 **"Il y a très peu de rumeurs dans un monastère où nous respectons un vœu de silence, mon fils."** déclara la sœur avec une mine sévère. Spencer traduisit pour Prentiss et Morgan qui fit une grimace discrète.

"Il faudrait que l'on creuse dans le passé des victimes pour savoir si le suspect les choisit au hasard ou si elles sont choisies à dessein. Vu notre profil, je pencherai plutôt pour la seconde option : il est beaucoup trop intelligent et organisé pour que ce ne soit pas le cas." fit Morgan après réflexion.

Spencer et Prentiss approuvèrent la théorie. Ils décidèrent de retourner au bureau et de discuter avec Garcia du passé des victimes et de voir le premier tri parmi les pèlerins présents actuellement au monastère. Ils retrouvèrent Rossi et Hotch penchés au-dessus des messages du suspect, tandis que Black était au téléphone sous les yeux désapprobateurs de sœur Tabatha. Spencer fut tenté d'aller rejoindre son ami, mais choisit finalement de suivre les autres chez Hotch et Rossi.

"Notre suspect est hautement intelligent et a fait des études universitaires. Il sait s'adapter à chaque situation qui se présente à lui et n'est pas effrayé à la vue du sang." leur raconta Prentiss.

"L'examen graphologique des messages révèle qu'il a un grand respect pour les phrases qu'il écrit, il est donc religieux, et même fanatique. Mais aucune empreinte n'a pu être retrouvée. Le suspect est arrogant, il pense que même avec un échantillon de son écriture nous ne serons pas capable de le retrouver." expliqua Rossi.

"S'il est religieux, mais déteste les nonnes, il est probable qu'il ait eu affaire aux carmélites dans le passé lors d'une expérience traumatisante." dit Spencer après un moment.

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry intervint en venant à leur table et en mettant Garcia en haut-parleur. "Garcia, tout le monde peut t'entendre maintenant."

"Okay les gars, voici les nouvelles : notre première victime, Ruth Desk, âgée de trente-quatre ans, a fait de la prison pour vol à main armée dans un magasin de station-service. Il n'y a eu aucun mort, mais elle a été condamnée à cinq ans de prison ferme, car ce n'était pas son premier braquage. Elle a rejoint l'ordre il y a trois ans, pas de mari, ni d'enfants."

"Et pour la seconde victime ?"

"Comme Petit prince me l'a demandé," Harry grogna en mettant son visage dans ses mains pour cacher son embarras à être appelé ainsi devant Rossi et Morgan qui n'arrêteraient pas de le taquiner avec, "j'ai fait une recherche dans les tribunaux et j'ai une affaire qui date de 1997 où la deuxième victime, Marie Farchak, a été l'un des témoins principaux."

"Le suspect connait donc nos victimes et les choisit pour accompagner ses messages." conclut Hotch. "Garcia, essaie de voir parmi la liste les personnes qui ont fait des études universitaires et travaillent dans le monde pénal."

"Attendez… Hotch, j'ai exactement vingt-huit noms qui correspondent au profil." La voix de Garcia trahissait sa surprise. À vrai dire, Spencer l'était aussi et quand il jeta un regard au reste de ses collègues et amis, la même expression se lisait sur leurs visages. Ils s'attendaient à ce que la liste fut considérablement réduite, mais apparemment la chance n'était pas avec eux.

 **"Je peux vous expliquer…"** intervint d'un air hésitant Sœur Sarah, l'hôtelière du monastère. Si quelqu'un était au courant des pèlerins présents, c'était bien elle. **"Nous accueillons actuellement un groupe de fonctionnaires du comté, venus pour se ressourcer dans la sérénité et la paix qu'offre la prière et l'atmosphère de notre monastère."**

"Le suspect a tout prévu… Il avait prévu que nous pourrions être appelés et s'est assuré que nous ne puissions pas le coincer grâce à notre profil !" s'exclama Spencer. Il avait sous-estimé la ruse du tueur. Qui savait depuis combien de temps ces meurtres étaient prévu ? Jusqu'où le suspect avait-il prévu les mouvements de l'équipe du BAU ?

On dit que le silence est d'or… mais à cet instant, il fut plein de sombres pensées.


	13. Temps de confesser

_Monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame, Salle d'eau – 5 février_

Morgan essayait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce week-end. La dernière chose claire dans son esprit était les yeux furieux de Black qui n'avaient pas arrêté de le foudroyer depuis qu'il était revenu avec Reid dans le bureau vendredi. Mais après, il ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose. Juste des images un peu floues de lui au bar, lui en train de draguer une jolie brunette, lui poussant violemment la dite brunette dans son lit et la baisant violemment pendant qu'elle poussait ces gémissements de pure bonheur, puis finalement cette _douleur_ … Cette impression d'être seul, si seul, d'avoir quelque chose en lui qui criait de détresse. Il avait erré tout son samedi et son dimanche dans sa maison, son chien Clooney derrière lui en une présence réconfortante, incapable de s'enlever de la tête les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvé vendredi. La seule chose qui restait de cette nuit était ce _besoin_ d'aller s'excuser auprès de Black et que celui-ci lui pardonne. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que cette simple action allait résoudre tous ses problèmes.

Quand Black lui avait simplement pardonné sa mauvaise blague de vendredi, Derek s'était senti tellement soulagé qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi sur le moment. Mais maintenant qu'il avait le temps de se détendre et de penser, il se rendait compte que le comportement de son collègue n'avait pas été normal. En fait, il était difficile de qualifier Black de normal tout court. En dehors du fait qu'il était une des seules personnes à être capable de le dominer et de lui faire sentir comme si c'était normal et qu'il n'avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter –ce qui n'était évidemment _pas_ normal -, son comportement en général était étrange. Allez ! Combien de personnes savaient parler couramment le latin ? Reid ne comptait pas vraiment, il avait le gène du génie. Sans oublier cette façon que Black avait de savoir certaines choses uniquement en regardant quelqu'un dans les yeux. Quand Emily et Derek avait été demandé des détails à Rossi, celui-ci avait uniquement dit que Black était connu pour son excellent jugement de caractère.

Mais tout cela importait peu à côté du fait que Back savait quelque chose sur ce qu'il lui était arrivé vendredi. Derek était néanmoins réticent à lui en parler. Black et lui commençaient finalement à s'entendre et il avouait sans aucune honte qu'il aimait passer du temps avec le jeune agent. Derek et Black se provoquaient jusqu'à ce que l'un ou l'autre admette la défaite. Non, vraiment, Derek ne se lassait pas des petites batailles de dominance qu'il avait avec le jeune homme. C'était d'autant plus amusant lorsqu'Emily se liguait avec lui contre Black et que Reid tentait de venir à l'aide de son ami d'enfance, mais finissait par l'enfoncer plus qu'autre chose.

Le regard à la fois amusé et désespéré de Black dans ces situations n'avait pas de prix.

Derek s'étira une dernière fois dans le bac en métal qui servait de baignoire. Il avait été obligé de réchauffer l'eau récupérée d'une citerne grâce au feu de la cheminée, mais ça avait valu la peine. Il n'y avait rien de tel qu'un bon bain chaud après une journée aussi frustrante, à la recherche d'un suspect qui se croyait plus malin que les agents du FBI. La salle d'eau, que les sœurs leur avaient indiquée, était attenante à leur dortoir et ne contenait que cinq bacs d'eau en métal qui pouvaient contenir un adulte assis, séparés entre eux de la même façon que leurs lits par de grands draps blancs, et une cheminée pour chauffer la pièce. Toute l'équipe mâle avait remercié les nonnes, même si dans leur for intérieur, ils espéraient que l'affaire serait résolue le plus vite possible. De préférence avant qu'ils ne finissent par attraper une pneumonie à cause du froid et des installations spartiates du monastère.

Quand Derek sortit enfin du bain, il prit le temps de s'habiller chaudement. Malgré le chauffage et les couvertures supplémentaires, la nuit serait glaciale. Il ne restait plus que lui et Black dans la pièce. Le métis se frottait déjà les mains de savoir qu'il apprendrait au plus jeune qu'étant le dernier à sortir, ce serait à lui d'éteindre la cheminée et de s'assurer que la pièce était en ordre. Les nonnes inspectaient les dortoirs chaque matin et apparemment même les agents ne seraient pas dispensés. Derek trouvait l'idée aussi hilarante qu'irritante. Ils étaient presque certains que le suspect n'avait pas de complice parmi les religieuses, mais le mot-clé était justement ce _presque_. Heureusement, il leur avait été assuré qu'un agent pourrait être présent durant l'inspection pour vérifier qu'on ne touchait pas à leurs affaires.

Il finit de vider le bac dans une rigole prévue à cet effet sur le côté de la salle qui rejoignait un égout. Derek décida finalement d'informer son jeune collègue de sa corvée de la soirée. Cependant, quand il passa la tête derrière le rideau qui le séparait de la 'salle de bain' de Black, tous les mots moururent sur ses lèvres.

Sa propre érection surprit Morgan. Il se savait bisexuel, mais il ne couchait que rarement avec les hommes et était toujours mal à l'aise durant l'acte. L'ombre de Carl Buford, l'homme qui avait profité du fait qu'il le voyait comme un mentor et l'avait violé, l'empêchait d'assumer pleinement son identité sexuelle. Il avait eu quelques aventures d'un soir avec des hommes, mais il n'était jamais parvenu à considérer avoir une véritable relation avec un homme. Néanmoins, il ne niait pas être capable d'admirer les hommes comme les femmes et à trouver la beauté dans les deux sexes. C'était pour cela qu'il était si surpris de sa réaction… physique face à Black.

Jusqu'ici, il avait considéré Black comme 'pas mal'. Ses cicatrices sur sa pommette lui donnaient un air mystérieux et, avouons-le, quelque peu vicieux, comme le serait une bête sauvage qui se fait passer pour un herbivore. Ses yeux verts sombres et ses cheveux noirs, ainsi que sa peau plutôt pâle, contrebalançaient cette première impression et pourraient le faire considérer par beaucoup comme beau. Mais son caractère buté et secret avait rebuté Derek, sans oublier la tonne de vêtements et les gants qu'il portait à longueur de journée. Honnêtement, Derek s'était battu contre lui, mais son attention n'avait pas vraiment été sur son corps à ce moment-là. Mais à cet instant, alors que Black lui faisait dos et était nu, il était passé de 'pas mal' à 'foutrement sexy'.

Derek resta foudroyé sur place, incapable de détourner le regard de ce dos ravagé. L'excitation initiale à la vue de ce corps proportionné et musclé mourut quand la signification des cicatrices le frappa. Il avait vu beaucoup de photos de victimes de torture dans sa vie, mais le voir sur des photos et le voir en vrai étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Le dos de Black était couvert de cicatrices de différentes origines. Les blessures s'étendaient sur ses bras et jusqu'à mi-cuisses. À son plus grand dégoût, il était capable de différencier celles qui avaient été faites au fouet, d'autres au couteau, des brûlures,… On pouvait même voir qu'une large partie rectangulaire de sa peau au niveau de son omoplate gauche avait été découpée puis arrachée. C'est quand Derek se rendit compte que certaines des cicatrices formaient des mots, qu'il sentit la nausée monter dans son œsophage.

Derek recula. Il était partagé entre la honte d'avoir ainsi violé la vie privée de celui qu'il commençait tout doucement à considérer comme un ami et la colère que Black leur cache un secret de cette importance. Derek prit quelques secondes pour calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il sursauta quand Black l'appela à travers le drap.

"Morgan ? Tu vas rester planter là longtemps ou tu veux me dire quelque chose ?"

_Comment sait-il que je suis là ? Est-ce qu'il sait que j'ai vu ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ?_

Il empêcha un rire hystérique de traverser ses lèvres quand il se rendit compte que les flammes de la cheminée faisaient apparaître son ombre sur le drap. Derek se racla la gorge plusieurs fois avant de réussir à dire :

"Comme tu es le dernier à sortir de la salle de bain, si tu pouvais t'occuper de la cheminée et de vérifier que tout est bien en ordre…"

"Pas de problèmes."

Le métis ne savait pas quoi dire de plus, il quitta donc la pièce le plus vite possible, essayant de se convaincre qu'il ne fuyait pas et avait simplement besoin de réfléchir. Il croisa les regards inquiets et confus de ses collègues, mais il les ignora et leur souhaita simplement bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Il entendit Black sortir de la salle d'eau environ dix minutes plus tard et discuter doucement avec Reid qui dormait juste à côté de lui. Finalement les bougies furent toutes éteintes et il ne resta plus comme bruits que les crépitements du chauffage au charbon et les respirations des hommes du dortoir qui plongeaient doucement vers le sommeil. Enfin, tous sauf Derek évidemment.

Derek savait exactement quel genre de personnes torturait des êtres humains ainsi, mais quel genre de personnes était Black pour avoir subi et survécu à ce genre d'expérience traumatisante ? Il se sentit honteux d'avoir critiqué le fait que Black n'aimait pas être touché. Black méritait son respect pour continuer à vivre et travailler pour sauver des vies. Il se demanda si Reid était au courant de ces cicatrices, ou même Hotch en tant que chef d'équipe, puisqu'il devait être informé de tout ce qui pouvait interférer avec les affaires du BAU.

Quand le métis finit par s'endormir, ce ne fut qu'à grande peine et avec la tête tourmentée par les images d'un corps torturé. À sa plus grande honte, il se réveillerait le lendemain matin avec un membre douloureusement dur et l'impression que Black était décidément la source de tous ses problèmes.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame, Grande Salle – 6 février_

"Ce meurtre est différent" dit Harry.

Il n'avait pas eu besoin de retirer ses gants et d'utiliser son empathie pour constater les différences entre ce meurtre et les précédents. Alors que les deux premiers corps ne montraient que peu, voire aucun signe de violence (en dehors des blessures entraînant la mort), cette fois-ci le corps nu de la nonne présentait de nombreuses contusions et ecchymoses. Le suspect lui avait percé les yeux avec une aiguille avant de la battre à mort. Alors que les premiers meurtres étaient froids et cliniques, celui-ci était violent et particulièrement cruel.

"Quel est le message, Reid ?" demanda Hotch.

"Non habebis deos alienos in conspectu meo. Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux devant ma face. Deutéronome, chapitre cinq, verset six…" dit Spencer pendant qu'il inspectait le parchemin laissé par le suspect sur les lieux du crime. Harry l'observa manipuler doucement la feuille avec des gants, les sourcils froncés.

"Quelque chose ne va pas, Spencer ?" Le plus jeune leva les yeux vers lui depuis sa position accroupie. Il secoua doucement la tête, incapable d'expliquer ce qui le dérangeait avec ce message-ci, et la baissa à nouveau, se reconcentrant sur son analyse.

"Black, va avec Rossi interroger les personnes qui ont découvert le corps." lui ordonna son supérieur.

"En quoi ce meurtre est-il plus important que les autres ?" entendit-il Prentiss dire alors qu'il s'éloignait. "Pourquoi cette démonstration de violence ?"

Rossi et Harry discutèrent quelques minutes avec le groupe de trois personnes qui avaient trouvé la victime, mais ce ne fut pas très utile. Aucune des trois personnes n'avait son nom dans la liste de suspects et elles n'avaient rien à se reprocher à part être descendu plus tôt pour le petit-déjeuner qui se déroulait normalement une demi-heure plus tard avec les religieuses. Plutôt frustrés, ils rejoignirent l'équipe qui discutait des changements qu'ils pouvaient apporter au profil.

"Il a commis son crime dans la même tranche d'heure que les autres, mais la méthodologie de ce meurtre est différente. Alors qu'il a plutôt adopté une attitude passive pour les autres meurtres, les laissant simplement mourir par hémorragie, il a porté le coup fatal ici." déclara Hotch après qu'ils aient apporté le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient récolté.

"Est-ce qu'on connaît le nom de la victime ?" demanda Rossi.

Les officiers avaient fini de rassembler les preuves et de prendre les photos de la scène de crime, et avaient été déposé le corps avec les deux autres dans les caves du monastère, en attendant de pouvoir les inhumer. Les autopsies avaient pu être effectuées sur les deux premiers, mais la météo ne permettait pas le déplacement du troisième jusqu'au poste de police. Ils devraient donc attendre que la tempête de neige à l'extérieur se calme avant de pouvoir même attendre l'avis des experts sur les indices récoltés.

"Anita Kindle, quarante-six ans, elle était au monastère depuis quatorze ans." leur apprit JJ. Aux regards surpris des différents agents, elle expliqua fièrement : "J'ai eu des cours de latin à l'école, j'arrive à comprendre ce que les sœurs racontent du moment que les phrases ne sont pas trop compliquées."

Morgan avait déjà son téléphone en main et composait le numéro de Garcia. Harry trouvait qu'il avait l'air plutôt fatigué et se demandait s'il avait mal dormi à cause du froid. Spencer et lui avaient dormi comme des loirs grâce aux sorts de chaleur et au charme qui rendait les matelas un peu plus confortable. Il se promit d'aller jeter ce dernier sur les lits des autres agents dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, se sentant un peu coupable de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt.

"Hey Baby Girl, nous aurions besoin que tu fasses une recherche sur Anita Kindle, quarante-six ans." Il attendit quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête et la mit en haut-parleur. "Éblouis-nous, déesse." dit-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Bonjour en Alaska ! J'ai entendu que vous avez une sacré tempête dans la région, j'espère que vous portez votre deuxième paire de chaussettes pour ne pas perdre vos orteils." plaisanta Garcia.

" _Garcia_." fit Hotch sur le ton d'un avertissement. Ça eut l'effet escompté. Garcia se reprit bien vite et elle leur raconta ce qu'elle avait découvert.

"Notre chère Anita Kindle ne possède aucun casier judiciaire, enfance et adolescence normales, se marie avec John Karlone à ses dix-neuf ans et accouche d'un petit garçon la même année. À ses trente-deux ans, elle écrit une lettre à l'Ordre des Carmélites pour pouvoir entrer dans leurs services et abandonne mari et enfant. Elle quitte alors l'Arizona pour s'installer au Monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame en Alaska et n'a plus fait parler d'elle depuis."

"Son profil ne correspond pas à celui des victimes précédentes. Tout d'abord, elle n'a pas de passé criminel ou n'a fréquenté un tribunal pour raison judiciaire. Ensuite, j'ai dû mal à voir le lien avec le message du suspect. La première victime avait volé et avait comme message "Tu ne voleras point". La deuxième avait certainement porté un faux témoignage et a eu le commandement qui correspond. Mais ici… qu'a voulu dire le tueur ?" finit par dire Emily.

" 'Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux devant ma face'… Peut-être que la victime n'était pas vraiment croyante ?" suggéra Harry sans vraiment y croire. "Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle n'aurait pas abandonné sa famille si elle n'était pas _vraiment_ croyante." se corrigea-t-il tout de suite.

"Abandonné sa famille…" répéta doucement Spencer. Harry avait appris au détour d'une conversation que le père de Spencer avait fini par quitter sa mère quand la schizophrénie de celle-ci était devenue trop difficile à gérer. Harry se sentait toujours coupable quand il avait appris dans quelles conditions son ami avait dû vivre après qu'il ait été obligé de déménager. Le fait de s'occuper de sa mère et de ses études à la fois, et de tout de même réussir à être diplômé à douze ans, était la preuve que Spencer était non seulement un génie, mais une personne avec une volonté de fer qui aimait sa mère.

"La violence de ce meurtre confirme néanmoins qu'il s'agit d'un homme âgé d'au moins vingt-cinq ans et de moins de quarante ans. Combien de noms reste-t-il avec ça ?" s'enquit Morgan.

Après un cliquetis, la voix frustrée de Garcia leur répondit : "Dix-huit."

Soudainement, Spencer sursauta et ses yeux s'allumèrent. "Mais oui ! 'Tu n'auras pas d'autres dieux devant ma face', peut être pris aussi dans le sens 'ta seule occupation est de me vénérer' selon la règle des Carmélites."

Harry ne voyait pas exactement où Spencer voulait en venir et le lui indiqua à voix haute. Cela ne sembla qu'exciter Spencer davantage.

"J'y viens justement. Si cette femme avait encore de la famille, comment aurait-elle pu être capable de se concentrer uniquement sur la prière. Je vous parie que si on regarde dans ses affaires personnelles, nous allons trouver des photos de son fils, à défaut de son mari, puisque le lien émotionnel entre une mère et son enfant est beaucoup plus fort. Surtout si on s'imagine que certains pèlerins l'appellent 'ma mère', elle devait ressentir d'autant plus la distance entre elle et son fils."

C'est à ce moment-là que Rossi sembla comprendre où se dirigeait le raisonnement de Spencer. "Garcia, quel âge aurait son fils aujourd'hui ?"

"Il a eu vingt-sept ans le mois dernier."

"Tu veux dire que le fils serait le suspect ?" dit Harry en songeant à l'idée.

"Il correspond tout à fait au profil : élevé dans une famille religieuse, mais il hait les religieuses parce que sa mère a décidé de les abandonner pour rejoindre les ordres et il se trouve dans la bonne tranche d'âge." approuva Hotch.

"Il y a juste un petit problème, mes biquets… Andrew Karlone et son père ont disparu de la circulation l'année suivant l'abandon d'Anita. Il n'y a aucun enregistrement à leur sujet en treize ans."

Le silence se fit.

"S'ils ont pris une nouvelle identité, il est dangereux d'assumer que notre suspect a gardé le même âge ou la même date de naissance…" dit doucement Prentiss.

Ils tombaient à nouveau sur l'un des pièges tendus par le suspect. Ils connaissaient son nom, ils savaient pourquoi il tuait, mais dans la liste des dix-huit noms, il était quasiment impossible de prouver que l'un d'eux avait une fausse identité, surtout si cette fausse identité était 'réelle' depuis treize ans.

"Les deux premiers meurtres n'ont aucune importance à ses yeux, il attendait juste de pouvoir tuer sa mère… Va-t-il continuer à tuer ?" demanda Harry. Après tout, il avait accompli son objectif, non ?

"Il est évident que le suspect a vécu une enfance perturbée après le départ de sa mère. On peut émettre l'hypothèse que son père a participé au développement de cette haine envers les religieuses, voire même l'a aidé à planifier ses meurtres." dit Morgan. "Il est obsédé par sa quête de vengeance, et je ne pense pas qu'il va s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Le but de ses meurtres n'est pas seulement de se venger de sa mère, mais de se venger de l'ordre des Carmélites tout entier."

"Mais n'aurait-il pas été plus logique qu'il finisse avec le meurtre de sa mère ?" demanda JJ, confuse.

"Pas nécessairement," intervint Spencer, "il pourrait considérer la sœur qui a convaincu sa mère, ou la Mère Supérieure, comme responsable de son malheur. Il est très difficile de savoir comment son père a pu lui expliquer le départ de sa mère, ou comment il l'a compris."

Il y eut de nouveau un moment de silence où Harry songea avec frustration à quel point ils étaient proches et pourtant tellement loin d'attraper le suspect. Il n'était pas habitué à se reposer sur des moyens uniquement moldus pour résoudre ses enquêtes, mais le risque d'être découvert était trop grand; sans oublier que malgré le fait que sa Légilimancie n'avait pas les mêmes limitations que les autres sorciers Legilimens, il ne pouvait moralement pas lire les esprits de dix-huit personnes et violer leur intimité. Cela ressemblerait trop à ce qu'il avait subi durant sa cinquième année avec Rogue et ses 'cours' d'Occlumancie.

"Nous devrions retourner dans le bureau pour réfléchir aux actions à prendre." décida Hotch.

Tout le monde accepta et ils sortirent de la Grande Salle tandis que les sœurs s'occupaient déjà de conduire les pèlerins dans une autre pièce pour le petit-déjeuner. Il devait bien avoir une solution pour forcer le suspect à se trahir, non ? Harry eut soudainement l'impression qu'on le fixait du regard et quand il tourna la tête pour vérifier, ce fut pour croiser le regard de Morgan qui s'empressa de le détourner. Le loup en Harry était satisfait de cette preuve de soumission, mais l'humain se demandait ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle réaction. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir gagné leur dernière petite bataille de dominance. Il l'avait même perdue si on considérait le fait qu'il avait dû nettoyer la salle d'eau hier soir et faire la corvée du feu comme un combat entre dominants. Il aurait pu décider de confronter Morgan, mais depuis qu'ils avaient réglé leurs problèmes, Harry était surpris de trouver la compagnie du métis amusante. Après tout, que serait la vie sans quelqu'un pour vous défier à chaque tournant et réclamer quand il se faisait battre à plates coutures ?

_Inutile de mentionner quand je suis le perdant, je ne suis pas sûr que ma dignité y survive…_

Quand ils furent assis dans le bureau, Harry s'adressa à Garcia qui était encore au bout du fil :

"Garcia, est-ce que tu serais capable de creuser dans le passé de ces hommes pour vérifier si leur identité a été créée ?"

"Je pourrais, mais il y a beaucoup trop de noms. Il faudrait descendre la liste à cinq ou six personnes."

"Et si on le descend à ce nombre, tu serais capable de trouver qui a la fausse identité ?"

Garcia fit mine d'être vexée. "Tu es peut-être le chevalier ténébreux de mes rêves, mais si tu sous-estimes encore une fois mes capacités, je te promets que tu souhaiteras être dans mes cauchemars." le menaça-t-elle, riant immédiatement après, brisant son effet par la même occasion.

Harry sourit d'un air quelque peu diabolique. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir Rossi répondre à son sourire et Hotch réprimer un frisson.

"Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir entendre l'idée que tu viens d'avoir, Black." déclara Hotch d'un ton neutre. Mais Harry savait mieux, il savait qu'Hotch redoutait ce qu'il avait trouvé comme idée. Après tout, il avait été victime de certaines d'entre elles à l'époque où Rossi était encore au Bureau à Quantico et était son complice. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait ce sourire, c'était le signe que le sang du Maraudeur qu'il avait hérité de son père était à l'action. Ce qui annonçait qu'il avait soit une idée géniale, soit que le chaos allait régner après son passage… ou même parfois les deux.

Le suspect se croyait peut-être hors de portée des profilers pour l'instant… Mais il allait regretter son arrogance.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame, Jardins_

Le plan d'Harry était simple. Déterminer des dix-huit personnes lesquelles correspondaient le mieux à leur profil en poussant le suspect à montrer son extrémisme religieux. Évidemment, il fallait être subtil à ce propos. C'est pourquoi Spencer avait choisi de mettre ses propres compétences en action et de s'installer non loin du groupe des vingt-huit personnes qu'ils avaient obtenues sur la première liste, pour observer les réactions des dix-huit qui leur restaient. Spencer avait conseillé qu'on garde la liste de départ, car le suspect avait prévu ce cas de figure et se sentirait en position de force s'il était persuadé qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à affiner leur profil au-delà. Morgan était de l'autre côté du jardin et observait également la foule rassemblée. Hotch, JJ et Prentiss s'étaient séparés et parlaient à des membres du groupe qui ne faisaient pas partie de la liste des dix-huit noms et leur posaient sérieusement des questions sur leur vie privée et les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient venus au séminaire dans le monastère.

Finalement Rossi et Harry arrivèrent. Spencer lui-même se mit à rougir devant l'apparence des deux agents. Harry avait juste un léger rougissement sur les joues et un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Rossi, de son côté, n'avait pas l'air aussi échevelé qu'Harry, mais il avait un sourire suffisant et fier de lui collé sur la figure. Quand Harry fit mine de trébucher, Rossi le rattrapa, ce qui intensifia la rougeur des joues du sorcier. Harry foudroya Rossi du regard quand celui-ci gloussa et s'enfuit littéralement de sa poigne dès qu'il le put. Si Spencer n'avait pas été mis au courant de ce qui allait arriver, il aurait sûrement été capable de croire à l'acte. Hotch avait regardé toute la scène avec un air désapprobateur, l'image du patron qui sait ce qu'il se passe entre les membres de son équipe et n'aime pas ça. JJ jouait l'inquiète pour ses collègues, tandis qu'Emily secoua doucement la tête, avec un petit sourire mutin.

C'était triste à dire, mais rien qu'avec ces subtiles insinuations d'une relation homosexuelle entre Rossi et Harry, Spencer était déjà capable de retirer dix noms de la liste. Les extrémistes religieux chrétiens étaient malheureusement connus pour leur violente homophobie. Les réactions les plus extrêmes avaient été vues sur le visage de huit hommes, dont six entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq ans et deux plus proches de quarante. Spencer préféra se concentrer sur les six, s'imaginant que si le suspect avait voulu mentir sur son âge, il aurait eu difficile de prétendre être âgé de dix ans de plus alors qu'il n'avait que quatorze ans quand il avait obtenu sa nouvelle identité.

"On croirait être encore durant Yule." songea Harry à voix haute alors qu'ils approchaient du groupe.

Rossi fit mine d'être confus. "Yule ?"

"Oh, c'est vrai, j'oublie que tu es catholique. Er… Noël ? La fête où le bébé de l'ange est né ?" Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. Le plus vieil agent eut l'air embarrassé.

"Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Harry, nous sommes tout de même dans un monastère et tu risques d'offenser les gens en disant de telles choses." l'admonesta-t-il gentiment. Harry eut l'air gêné de ses actions et s'excusa promptement. Spencer avait scruté les visages pour des signes de colère devant le désintérêt et l'insulte involontaire d'Harry face à la religion chrétienne.

Harry et Rossi se séparèrent alors dans le groupe et entreprirent d'interroger les personnes restantes. Mais Harry prit le temps de s'étirer pour questionner discrètement du regard Spencer. Il voulait savoir s'il devait continuer son manège ou si la liste avait été suffisamment réduite pour Garcia. Spencer hocha la tête avec un petit sourire et croisa le regard de Morgan à travers le jardin pour confirmer. Le plan d'Harry était simple. Déterminer des dix-huit personnes lesquelles correspondaient le mieux à leur profil en poussant le suspect à montrer son extrémisme religieux.

Ils avaient à présent quatre noms à donner à Garcia.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Monastère de la Vie de Notre-Dame, Bureau assigné aux agents du FBI – 7 février, tôt le matin_

"Je ne suis pas sûr de survivre si vous m'appelez une nouvelle fois Harry, Rossi. Mon pauvre petit cœur a déjà à peine tenu la première fois." fit Black en mettant la main sur la poitrine.

Rossi renifla dédaigneusement. "Tu parles du même pauvre petit cœur qui a survécu à tous ces rougissements tout à l'heure ? Ça en faisait du sang à pomper…"

Morgan observait les deux profilers seniors – même s'il était difficile de considérer Black comme son senior comme il était cinq ans plus jeune – se lancer des sarcasmes pendant qu'ils attendaient les résultats des recherches de Garcia. Si on tenait en compte le décalage horaire, Garcia était en train de passer la nuit dans les bureaux du FBI et n'avait pas dormi depuis bientôt vingt-quatre heures. Derek espérait que cela n'affaiblirait pas les capacités de sa Baby Girl, car ils avaient _absolument_ besoin du nom au plus vite.

Ils s'étaient organisés pour qu'un duo de policiers surveille chaque dortoir et que les autres surveillent les couloirs lors de rondes. Derek voulait éviter à la fois que leur suspect s'échappe et qu'un autre meurtre soit commis. Si tout allait bien, dans moins de deux heures, ils pourraient aller se coucher.

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur le 'couple' de Black et de Rossi. Il avait eu un peu de mal à croire Tradi lorsqu'il avait dit que Black était gay. L'homme semblait tellement en contrôle, tellement timide face au toucher, que Derek avait même fini par croire qu'il n'avait même pas de vie sexuelle. Mais après l'avoir vu avec Rossi, jouant l'amant timide et ingénu, Derek n'en était plus certain. Il avait remarqué Reid rougir comme une écolière face aux deux hommes, et il aurait souri de la détresse de son ami s'il n'avait pas été tout aussi surpris par l'étalage et le spectacle offert par le 'couple'. Derek était déjà mortellement gêné de regarder Black dans les yeux depuis qu'il s'était réveillé le membre dur après des rêves érotiques où le jeune homme jouait le rôle principal dans la plupart d'entre eux, mais maintenant qu'il avait vu ce côté vulnérable de Black…

_Putain de merde._

Le téléphone sonna soudainement et mit fin à la fustigation mentale de Derek. Il s'empara de l'appareil et décrocha le plus vite possible.

"Alors déesse, tu as les résultats ?"

"Votre homme est Ted McAndy, trente ans, du moins selon sa nouvelle identité. Je vous envoie les infos !"

"Merci bébé, tu es la meilleure !" s'exclama Derek avant de relayer l'information au reste des personnes dans la pièce.

"En as-tu jamais douté, mon chéri ? Va faire ton job et capturer le méchant maintenant." ajouta Garcia avant de raccrocher.

En un instant, ils avaient les directions pour trouver le dortoir où résidait leur suspect et avaient prévenu tous les officiers encore en ronde de garder l'œil ouvert au cas où l'individu pariendrait à s'échapper malgré les mesures prises. Comme ils n'avaient pas de gilets pare-balles, les agents du FBI avaient été mis à l'arrière de la formation, aux deux extrémités de la porte du dortoir du suspect. Quand les policiers entrèrent dans le dortoir, réveillant abruptement les pèlerins, Derek sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

"RAS !"

Derek avança jusqu'au lit de leur suspect. Vide. Il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. La seule chose à laquelle il arriva à penser était que sa proie s'était échappée et qu'elle se moquait de lui. Il entendit Black ordonner d'aller vérifier la salle d'eau. Derek suivit l'agent de plus petite taille. Il voulait être aux premières loges de la traque, et cela lui permettrait de prouver à l'Alpha qu'il était digne de faire partie de sa meute…

_Alpha ? Meute ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question. Le spectacle qui les attendait le fit gronder jusque au plus profond de sa gorge. Le suspect était debout sur une simple chaise en bois et une corde autour du cou. Il les regardait avec l'air exulté de celui qui sait qu'il a gagné. Il remarqua que Black avait une expression similaire à la sienne : pleine de sombres promesses s'il osait sauter. Leurs armes étaient pointées sur lui, mais le suspect n'avait pas l'air dérangé par ce fait. Derek entendit l'arrivée du reste de l'équipe du BAU.

"Ne bougez plus, monsieur McAndy ! Levez doucement les mains en l'air…" lui ordonna Hotch.

"Je n'ai pas fini ma mission, mais d'autres prendront ma suite ! Mon père est l'icône de ce mouvement qui nettoiera nos églises des putains ! L'Ordre des Carmélites sombrera dans l'oubli !" s'écria le suspect, en plein délire.

"Non, monsieur McAndy, vous vous trompez, vous êtes seul. Votre père vous a menti, il n'y a pas de missions, juste un homme amer après le départ de sa femme." lui répondit calmement le chef d'équipe. "Il n'y aura personne pour continuer votre œuvre, parce que ce mouvement n'existe pas."

"Vous mentez !" Le suspect tremblait de rage à tel point qu'il finit par trébucher de sa chaise. La chute fut courte et brutale. Le craquement de la nuque du meurtrier résonna dans la pièce.

Derek eut envie de hurler lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa proie avait préféré s'ôter la vie plutôt qu'être attrapée. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. C'était similaire à celle qu'il avait eue avec Back, mais en même temps différente, plus… bestiale. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le _rouge, rouge, rouge, colère, prouver force, Alpha en colère, pardon, rouge, chasseur_. Il entendit Rossi demander qu'on coupe la corde pour faire descendre le corps de sa proie avant qu'un autre grondement envahisse ses oreilles. Il était certain qu'il allait finir par exploser et se jeter sur quelqu'un pour se défouler, se débarrasser de cette envie de violence qui l'envahissait soudain.

" _Morgan. Morgan, regarde-moi._ "

La voix était ferme, sévère. Derek avait envie à la fois d'obéir en gémissant légèrement et de s'y rebeller en montrant les dents en signe de défi. Une poigne se referma sur sa main, une poigne qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Ses sentiments se calmèrent l'instant d'après et il sentit qu'on l'éloignait du cadavre. Il voulut protester, mais la poigne se resserra et il se laissa faire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient dans les jardins. L'air froid et la neige fouetta le visage de Derek, lui faisant doucement reprendre ses esprits.

"Morgan… ?"

Il leva les yeux pour croiser deux prunelles dorées qui le fixaient. Derek secoua la tête avant de reconnaître Black. Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il lui arrivait, pourquoi les yeux de Black étaient de cette couleur, pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était calmé au toucher de Black ?

"Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix plus plaintive qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. "Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?"

"Je vais tout t'expliquer."


	14. Conte de loups

_Monastère de la Vie de Notre Dame, Jardins – 7 février_

"Je vais tout t'expliquer"

Harry détestait être dans ces situations. Draco et Parker plaisantaient souvent sur sa capacité à attirer les problèmes – une capacité qu'il semblait posséder depuis sa plus 'tendre' enfance. Mais franchement, pourquoi personne ne le croyait quand il disait qu'il ne le faisait _pas_ exprès ? Ce n'était pas sa faute si ça n'arrivait qu'à lui…

Quand il avait vu les yeux de Morgan devenir argentés, il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait. Inconsciemment, le loup de Morgan avait considéré vendredi comme un signe que son Alpha n'était pas content et le fait de passer la pleine lune seul, sans meute, dans la peine et l'isolation, comme une punition pour son comportement. Quand l'occasion de prouver à son Alpha qu'il pouvait être utile à la meute s'était présentée, mais que sa 'proie' s'était échappée, le loup avait pris le pas sur la partie humaine de Morgan, énervé de voir cette opportunité lui filer entre les doigts. Harry avait reconnu les signes et avait tenté de le raisonner, sans grand succès. À court d'autre moyen, il s'était occupé de Morgan comme il le faisait avec Teddy : par le contact. Harry s'était alors empressé d'enlever son gant et d'attraper la main de Morgan avant que celui-ci ne finisse par attaquer quelqu'un. Un loup-garou, même non pur comme Harry, Morgan ou Teddy, lorsque l'équilibre entre le loup et l'humain était rompu, pouvait se révéler instable et dangereux, sujet à des crises de rage incontrôlables. Le meilleur moyen pour les aider était de les intégrer dans une meute et s'assurer que l'ordre et la hiérarchie de celle-ci calme à la fois l'humain et le loup. Comme Harry se sentait responsable pour ce qu'il se passait et qu'il était le seul autre loup-garou dans les environs, il avait endossé le rôle d'Alpha et décidé de prendre Morgan en main.

Mais Morgan avait rompu le contact physique, arraché sa poigne de celle d'Harry et demandait maintenant des explications. Non, il ne demandait pas, il _exigeait_.

_Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir…_

Harry inspira un grand coup, conscient du regard inquisiteur de Morgan. L'agent avait l'air en colère, mais pour avoir senti ses émotions un peu plus tôt, il savait que Morgan était en réalité confus et effrayé par son propre comportement. Harry allait devoir faire attention à ce qu'il disait. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il n'expliquerait rien de plus à Morgan que les loups-garous. Lui parler du Monde Sorcier était trop dangereux et surtout inutile. Il n'y avait pas d'autres loups-garous sorciers en dehors de lui et Teddy dans la région, et même dans la meute de Virginie, seuls quelques-uns étaient au courant du monde de la magie. Harry était peut-être obligé de dévoiler certains de ses secrets à Morgan, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait tout lui dire.

 _Ça, et je n'ai pas envie de devoir m'expliquer encore une fois avec Parker… et surtout Draco. L'enfoiré n'arrêterait pas de m'en parler, déjà qu'il est insupportable en ce qui concerne Spencer, si j'ajoute Morgan sur le tas… Oh nom d'une gargouille, je ne veux vraiment_ pas _m'imaginer._

"Je veux que tu aies l'esprit très ouvert pour ce que je vais te dire, parce que ça va te sembler extrêmement difficile à croire…"

Merlin, si Morgan continuait de le regarder ainsi, Harry n'était pas certain de garder son calme jusqu'à la fin de cette pénible conversation. Se rappelant deux fois qu'il avait été sorti à Gryffondor et qu'il était _censé_ être courageux, Harry finit par se lancer.

"Morgan, tu es un loup-garou." _Ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête_ , songea Harry avec une grimace.

Morgan était l'image-même du choc et de la surprise… juste avant que son visage se tordre en une expression sombre. La réponse du métis fut crachée entre ses dents. "Tu te fous de moi ?"

Harry ne put s'en empêcher : il gronda dans sa gorge, sentant l'irritation le gagner. "Bien sûr, j'adore me payer la tête des gens désespérés… D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras, je vais aller visiter les soins palliatifs après en avoir fini avec toi !"

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Morgan s'était jeté sur lui et l'avait taclé au sol. Harry atterrit au sol avec un grognement. Pourquoi avait-il cette sensation de déjà-vu ? Cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première fois où Harry et Morgan s'étaient battus, ce n'était pas une bataille pour la dominance. Morgan avait juste besoin d'évacuer sa rage accumulée à cause de son déséquilibre intérieur, et avait donc sauté sur l'occasion quand Harry l'avait provoqué. Cela n'empêchait pas que le combat soit violent et vicieux. Harry n'hésita pas à frapper avec ses paumes les temples du métis, une attaque efficace qui fit crier Morgan de douleur et porter ses mains à sa tête. Le sorcier en profita pour déséquilibrer l'homme qui le surplombait et le plaquer dans la neige avec un grondement sourd. Pour mieux perdre sa place l'instant d'après alors que Morgan reprenait le dessus d'un mouvement de hanches. Harry claqua la mâchoire d'un air menaçant, mais Morgan était trop enfoncé dans la rage pour se rendre compte de son comportement. Harry finit par se cogner contre une des fontaines du jardin. Pour reprendre son équilibre, il voulut s'appuyer sur l'eau gelé du bassin. Évidemment la glace était trop fine et il se retrouva avec le bras plongé dans l'eau jusqu'au coude, brisant efficacement l'entière surface gelée de la fontaine. Morgan exploita sa position de faiblesse et le bloqua entre lui et la fontaine, grognant et montrant les dents. Harry se retrouva à fixer les yeux argentés de son collègue de très près. Quand la respiration de Morgan se bloqua dans sa gorge, il sut que lui-même avait ses yeux dorés.

"Ose nier que tu es un loup-garou, maintenant" le défia Harry.

Morgan eut l'air secoué par cette phrase. L'Auror le vit jeter un regard dans l'eau de la fontaine et sa respiration à nouveau le trahir alors qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois le reflet des yeux de son loup. Il relâcha Harry et prit une inspiration saccadée, faisant quelques pas en arrière. Morgan regarda successivement ses mains, le visage d'Harry, la fontaine, puis à nouveau ses mains. Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages dans la tête de Morgan fonctionner à plein régime.

"Ce n'est pas possible… Je refuse de croire une telle- !"

"Réfléchis un peu, Morgan. N'as-tu pas remarqué que tu avais du mal à contrôler tes émotions ces derniers temps ? Et ce week-end, as-tu même réussi à dormir ? Qu'as-tu fait lors de la _pleine lune_ , Morgan ? Es-tu sorti courir dans la nuit froide ? Ou alors tu t'es réconforté dans les bras de quelqu'un, une personne dont tu ne te rappelles même pas le visage ?" demanda doucement Harry.

Morgan le fixa avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de suspicion. "Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?"

"Parce que c'est ce que j'ai fait lors de mes premières pleines lunes" avoua le mi-loup-garou.

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration. Harry se rappelait de la solitude qu'il avait ressentie à l'époque des premières pleines lunes qui avaient suivies sa transformation. Les deux premières d'entre elles avaient été les pires. Il était encore entre les mains de Voldemort à ce moment-là… Il n'avait souhaité à personne d'autre de connaître une telle expérience, et voilà qu'à cause d'une simple 'blague', il avait obligé Morgan à passer son tout premier Appel de la Dame Lune seul.

"Comment cela se fait-il que je sois… ? Je ne me suis pas transformé, ni rien…" remarqua Morgan, toujours un peu perdu, les sourcils froncés par la confusion.

"C'est parce que tu n'es pas un loup-garou de sang pur. Il existe deux façons de transmettre la maladie : par morsure ou griffure, ou à travers sa descendance. Pour devenir un véritable loup-garou, il faut donc soit être attaqué par un autre loup-garou dans sa forme de loup, durant la pleine lune, soit être né de deux parents lycanthropes, tu me suis jusqu'ici ?" Morgan hocha de la tête fermement, apparemment décidé de tirer toute cette histoire de fous au clair. "On reconnait les loups-garous de sang pur à leurs yeux de couleur ambre. Ils ont également leur force et leurs sens largement décuplés. Un loup-garou pur se transforme lors des nuits de pleine lune. La transformation est tellement douloureuse que le loup-garou finit généralement par se blesser lors du processus et passe parfois des jours à se remettre de la pleine lune, je peux donc affirmer que tu n'es pas de sang pur."

"Mais je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de pareil avant ! C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive !" l'accrocha Morgan commençant de nouveau à s'énerver.

Harry afficha une mine exaspérée. "Si tu me laissais expliquer, peut-être que tu comprendrais !" Morgan fit mine de vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais finit par se maitriser. "Brave bête." Le métis montra les dents, mais ne répondit pas à la provocation, à la joie mauvaise d'Harry.

"Néanmoins, lorsqu'une personne ne naît qu'un d'un seul parent loup-garou ou…" Harry fit une petite pause, résistant à la tentation de porter la main aux cicatrices parallèles qui traçaient sa pommette. "..ou s'il se fait attaquer par un loup-garou en dehors de la pleine lune, il y a une _chance_ qu'elle développe la maladie, mais pas totalement."

Les yeux de Morgan se posèrent directement sur les cicatrices sur son visage et Harry put y lire la compréhension et une trace de pitié. Il décida de l'ignorer, ou ils risquaient de ne jamais finir cette conversation sans se taper dessus une nouvelle fois.

"La plupart des mi-loups-garous ne se transforment pas à la pleine lune et ne possèdent pas les yeux ambrés. La maladie varie d'un individu à l'autre. Certains, comme moi, n'ont aucun de leurs sens améliorés, d'autres sont plus ou moins 'doués' selon leur chance. Contrairement aux loups-garous de sang pur, ils sont capables de vivre en société, hors d'une meute, et n'ont besoin de celle-ci que lors des pleines lunes."

"Je serais donc un mi-loup-garou ?" fit Morgan en croisant les bras, semblant réfléchir à la question. Avant qu'Harry puisse exposer ses théories, le métis fit : "Mon père avait chaque mois cette rencontre avec des collègues du bureau pour une soirée poker… Mais il ne revenait jamais avant le lendemain matin…"

"C'est pourquoi je pense que tu n'es qu'à quart lycan, et que ton père l'était à moitié" intervint Harry. Au léger sursaut de Morgan, le sorcier comprit que le métis ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. "En temps normal, tu aurais pu vivre en ignorant totalement ton héritage. Mais mon arrivée au BAU a éveillé ton loup… Il m'a considéré comme un rival sur son territoire, un loup solitaire dominant qui menaçait sa meute. C'est pour cela que… mh… j'ai mis du temps à t'apprécier. Les instincts sont difficiles à combattre, et comme aucun de nous deux n'a du matériel de bêta ou de soumis… Quoi ?" s'exclama-t-il quand il remarqua un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Morgan.

"Donc tu m'apprécies quand même un peu" le taquina l'irritant personnage. Harry sourit à son tour, amusé par la tentative de détente de l'atmosphère du métis.

"Que veux-tu, je suis incapable de résister au charme des grosses brut-" Harry ne finit jamais sa phrase, interrompu par un léger grondement joueur de Morgan. Le jeune homme ricana légèrement et tapota la joue du métis d'un air moqueur. Le contact, bien qu'il fût court, transmit à Harry tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir à propos des émotions de Morgan. _Compréhension. Famille. Meute. Peur. Meute ?_ Avant que le quart loup-garou ne s'éloigne, Harry attrapa son poignet avec sa main dénudée. La tension soudaine qu'avait apportée le geste disparut immédiatement au profit de la détente visible des muscles des épaules de Morgan. Celui-ci le regarda avec une question dans les yeux.

"Tu te souviens de notre petit combat _amical_ au gymnase ?" se contenta-t-il de dire.

"Comment oublier le jour où je me suis quasiment fait déboîter la mâchoire par un type qui mesure une tête de moins que moi ?" rétorqua Morgan avec un sourire sarcastique.

"Ce n'était pas un simple combat, mais un combat pour la hiérarchie dans la meute. Une espèce d'indication pour nos loups pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus digne de diriger la meute. Les résultats seraient un peu compliqués à t'expliquer, mais pour être court, selon la situation, cela peut être aussi bien toi que moi le dominant. Dans une meute, lorsqu'un soumis est en détresse, le contact avec l'alpha peut le calmer et le réconforter… Donc on peut dire… que pour l'instant, ton loup est métaphoriquement roulé sur le dos à attendre que je lui gratouille le ventre" conclut Harry avec ce petit sourire qui avait rendu fou d'exaspération des générations de professeurs et d'instructeurs. Apparemment, ça avait le même effet sur Morgan qui gronda, comme pour dire 'tu peux toujours rêver, Black !'

_Un rêve avec Morgan sur le dos suppliant des caresses… Je ne suis pas sûr que mes hormones y survivent._

"Donc… qu'est-ce que nous faisons, maintenant ?" dit Morgan en interrompant le plaisant cours qu'avaient pris les pensées du sorcier.

"Et bien… je pense que nous devrions rentrer, je commence à avoir froid à cause de mon petit bain dans l'eau glaciale de cette fontaine."

"Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour la prochaine pleine lune ?"

À cette demande, Harry se rendit compte à quel point Morgan avait mal vécu sa première pleine lune. Maintenant que son sang s'était éveillé, il était condamné à la malédiction de la lycanthropie jusque probablement la fin de son existence, et cette perspective devait l'effrayer. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'Harry avait ressenti une fois qu'il était enfin conscient de la réalité de sa condition. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air réconfortant.

"Je peux t'introduire à la meute de la Virginie, j'y ai quelques contacts… Généralement, les mi-loups-garous se retrouvent entre eux pour passer la pleine lune."

Morgan se contenta d'hocher de la tête. Harry lui laissa le temps de digérer l'information avant de serrer une dernière fois le poignet en signe de soutien, puis de le lâcher. Pendant qu'il enfilait son gant, Harry ressentit cruellement la disparition des émotions de Morgan. Être un empathe-à-contact condamnait Harry à la fois à désirer et redouter le contact physique avec les autres.

Il surprit une fois de plus Morgan le regarder et détourner le regard tout aussi vite. Se sentant coupable d'être responsable de tout ce qui arrivait de mal dans la vie du métis, Harry n'hésita que quelques instants avant de proposer :

"Ou alors si tu veux… Tu peux rejoindre ma meute pour la pleine lune, si ça te met plus à l'aise." Harry devrait en parler avec Teddy, mais il était à peu près sûr que son filleul accueillerait un nouveau membre avec plaisir.

"Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer" protesta faiblement Morgan, mais Harry voyait bien qu'il était soulagé. Harry ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de fixer le quart lycan d'un regard qui disait 'si c'était le cas, tu crois que je l'aurais proposé ?'

Finalement ils se dirigèrent lentement vers l'entrée du monastère, échangeant la beauté glaciale des jardins, pour celle plus austère de l'intérieur. Maintenant que Morgan était au courant de son loup, Harry voyait que le métis était parvenu à reprendre le contrôle et à se calmer. Cela lui prendrait quelques temps pour s'habituer à certains de ses instincts, mais il avait vécu avec la plupart d'entre eux jusqu'à aujourd'hui sans le savoir, il s'en sortirait. Pourtant, avant qu'ils ne rejoignent le reste de l'équipe, Harry adressa un dernier sourire à l'agent.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Wolfy, tout ira bien."

Ses paroles résonnèrent comme une promesse.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Monastère de la Vie de Notre Dame, Pièce attribuée à l'équipe du BAU_

"Après fouille des affaires personnelles de Ted McAndy, nous avons découvert la preuve qu'il planifiait de tuer encore six fois." dit Prentiss en déposant précautionneusement les dossiers écrits par le tueur. "Chacun de ces dossiers contient les raisons pour lesquelles, selon lui, la victime méritait de mourir."

"J'ai lu le fichier que Garcia nous a envoyé. Il y a eu de nombreuses plaintes déposées par les voisins à propos du père de notre tueur. Il était soupçonné de battre son fils, c'est sûrement ce qui a instauré une telle loyauté chez le tueur s'il a commencé à la puberté. Le père est mort il y a plus de deux ans, ce n'est donc pas sa mort qui fait office de catalyseur." leur apprit ensuite JJ.

"Il n'avait pas besoin d'un catalyseur. Toute son adolescence joue ce rôle. C'est comme du lavage de cerveau. Son père l'a entraîné pour finalement se venger de son épouse. Tuer les autres sœurs carmélites n'était certainement qu'un stratagème pour qu'on ne se rende pas compte que la véritable cible était Anita Kindle. Même après la mort de son père, le seul but de l'existence de Ted McAndy était d'accomplir sa mission. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'intention de survivre après ses meurtres." analysa calmement Spencer.

" _Non occides._ Tu ne tueras point." lut Black, non sans une légère pointe d'ironie.

"Ainsi, utilisant la religion comme prétexte et amer que sa femme l'ait quitté, un homme détruisit sa vie, celle de son fils et celles de trois femmes." termina Hotch en fermant le dossier.

"Amen." conclut Rossi.

Pendant tout ce temps, Morgan resta silencieux.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quelque part entre Delani et Quantico – Jet Privé du FBI – 10 février_

Pourquoi cette scène lui semblait-elle familière ?

Black avait à nouveau pris des calmants et ronflait doucement, roulé en boule dans son siège. Rossi eut l'air grandement amusé et couvrit même le jeune homme d'une couverture. JJ rit discrètement et souligna à Hotch à quel point Harry avait l'air d'être jeune quand il dormait. Sa tête était tournée vers la fenêtre, dissimulant la partie gauche de son visage où trônaient les trois lignes obliques que Derek savait à présent être dues à l'attaque d'un loup-garou.

Son soupir attira l'attention de Reid avec qui il tentait de jouer aux échecs. Il tenta de se rappeler pourquoi il avait accepté de s'humilier, mais son esprit était trop confus pour y arriver.

"Est-ce que ça va, Morgan ? Ton jeu est encore pire que d'habitude… Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose !" ajouta précipitamment Reid.

Derek cligna deux fois des yeux avant de rire doucement devant la mortification de Reid. "Du calme, Pretty Boy, du calme."

Reid le fixa un moment avant de regarder Black, puis de revenir sur lui. "Quelque chose s'est passé avec Harry ?" demanda-t-il.

Peut-être était-ce le ton innocent sur lequel Reid avait posé la question, mais Derek ne put s'empêcher de subitement rougir. Depuis que Derek avait appris qu'il était un quart loup-garou, que son collègue, Black, était un mi-loup-garou, et qu'à cause d'un combat ils étaient alphas tous les deux sans vraiment l'être, il avait remarqué que beaucoup des tensions entre lui et Black provenaient de son ignorance de sa lycanthropie. Maintenant qu'il comprenait un peu mieux le comportement de Black… à vrai dire, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais il savait pourquoi le petit homme était aussi vicieux et provocateur envers lui à présent.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi pendant ces trois jours où ils étaient confinés dans le monastère. Black lui avait expliqué certaines choses sur les loups-garous et Derek, encore sous le choc d'être impliqué dans cette histoire, n'avait pu qu'écouter et apprendre. Il réussissait maintenant à mieux se contrôler et faire la différence entre ses pensées et les pensées du loup, même si cette différence était plutôt subtile. Black était un bon professeur, mais Derek avait senti durant leurs conversations que le plus jeune avait encore d'autres secrets qu'il lui cachait. À commencer par l'origine de ses cicatrices…

"Il m'a appris des choses sur moi-même" répondit de façon sibylline le métis en bougeant son chevalier sur l'échiquier.

Reid déplaça un pion. "Tu veux parler du fait que la lune t'appelle maintenant ?" La bouche de Derek s'ouvrit sous le choc. Décidément, le petit génie du groupe avait encore des as dans sa manche… "Harry me l'a expliqué après que vous soyez revenus de votre conversation."

"Donc tu… tu es au courant ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit ?" ajouta Derek, quelque peu déçu et blessé que son ami ne lui ait pas parlé d'un sujet aussi important qui le concernait.

Reid eut l'air sincèrement surpris et haussa les sourcils. "Tu l'aurais bien pris si je t'avais approché en te disant que tu avais un _petit problème de loup_ ?" s'enquit-il en cryptant ses paroles pour être sûr que si quelqu'un les entendait, il ne comprendrait pas ce qu'ils disaient.

"… Tu marques un point, Pretty Boy." répondit le métis en se rappelant qu'il s'était jeté sur Black lorsque l'agent lui avait révélé la vérité. Se rappeler du combat amena à nouveau le métis à songer au corps de Black. Il était encore sous le choc que le plus jeune soit si… et bien beau ! Les marques sur sa peau prouvaient seulement qu'il était un survivant, ce qui ne ternissait pas ses courbes, malgré l'horreur qu'elles représentent. Son membre s'agita à la mémoire du corps attractif et sensuel de Black alors qu'il venait juste de sortir de son bain et se séchait lentement… Essayant de rediriger son sang vers le haut de son corps, Derek secoua la tête et bougea légèrement dans son siège pour cacher son début d'érection. Il eut un sourire dépréciatif envers lui-même. Ce n'était qu'un corps, merde ! Il n'avait plus quinze ans et les hormones qui allaient avec ! S'obligeant à se reconcentrer sur le jeu, le métis déplaça son fou, pour être aussitôt contré par un mouvement d'un autre pion de Reid.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry a déjà téléphoné à Teddy pour lui parler de toi. Je pense qu'il se sent coupable pour ta première pleine lune. Il n'en parle jamais, mais c'est évident qu'il a mal vécu sa transformation." continua tranquillement Reid.

"Teddy ?"

"Son filleul. Il est également _malade_. Apparemment il tiendrait ça de son père." lui apprit le génie.

Derek se sentit à la fois gêné et flatté que Black lui ait proposé de prendre part à ce qui était apparemment l'équivalent de sa famille. Il avait beaucoup de chance que Black ait sa propre meute de lycanthropes non purs et qu'il lui fasse suffisamment confiance pour le laisser rencontrer son filleul. Il ne lui avait pas échappé que le jeune homme était très secret et protégeait fièrement tout ce qu'il considérait comme sa vie privée.

"Échec et mat." Derek fixa le plateau, surpris.

"Mais… on ne joue que depuis dix minutes…" Le ton de Morgan était beaucoup plus plaintif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Reid haussa les épaules et offrit pour seule 'excuse' :

"Je te l'ai dit : ton jeu est encore pire que d'habitude."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Aux environs de Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Parc – 13 février_

Spencer pouvait ressentir de la pitié. Et c'est ce qu'il faisait à l'instant.

Il avait accepté d'accompagner Morgan et Harry pour la première rencontre avec Teddy. Spencer se rappelait de la première fois où il avait été invité chez Andromeda Tonks et de la nervosité qu'il avait ressentie, l'envie de faire bonne impression… Oui, il compatissait entièrement avec Morgan.

D'autant plus que Morgan ne connaissait pas tous les secrets d'Harry. Spencer en ressentait une certaine fierté d'être le seul à qui Harry avait avoué l'existence du Monde Sorcier. Il comprenait les raisons de son ami. Le Monde Sorcier était un secret extrêmement bien gardé et il savait que le fait qu'il soit un Zéro était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Harry le lui avait révélé. Morgan était peut-être un quart loup-garou, mais Harry lui avait expliqué que généralement les loups-garous sorciers et moldus ne se fréquentaient pas, parce que leurs besoins étaient différents. Un loup-garou sorcier avait beaucoup moins besoin des contraintes et obligations de la meute, parce qu'il avait sa magie pour l'aider à communier avec son loup, tandis que le lycan moldu, n'ayant pas de magie, avait besoin de la meute pour contrôler ses instincts animaux. En Angleterre, à cause du fait que leur Ministère obligeait les loups-garous à être recensé, les loups-garous moldus étaient au courant des sorciers. La politique des États-Unis était beaucoup plus laxiste. Dans le Département des Créatures Magiques, il y avait trois loups-garous sorciers qui étaient exclusivement chargés de veiller sur les quelques meutes sur le sol américain et de veiller à ce qu'ils aient un endroit où se transformer et accèdent à des soins médicaux après les pleines lunes. Seuls les alphas et leurs seconds étaient au courant du Monde Sorcier s'il s'agissait d'une meute moldue et savait contacter le Ministère de la Magie en cas de problème. Morgan n'avait donc pas besoin de connaître l'existence de la magie.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord avec la décision d'Harry, mais il comprenait.

Morgan caressa distraitement la tête de Clooney, son chien. Quand Harry avait entendu qu'il avait un animal de compagnie, il l'avait encouragé à l'amener, expliquant que si tout se passait bien il pourrait même les accompagner lors de la pleine lune. Apparemment, le lien entre un maître et son chien était équivalent à un lien dans une meute, car il y avait une relation de dominant/soumis.

C'est en partie parce que Morgan ne pouvait pas aller jusqu'à la maison d'Andy et Teddy, et aussi à cause de la présence de Clooney, qu'Harry avait choisi comme lieu de rendez-vous le parc non loin de la zone sorcière de Quantico.

"Oncle Harry !" Spencer assista à une scène similaire à la dernière fois, où le jeune Teddy se jeta sur son parrain avec l'intention secrète de briser sa colonne vertébrale. La chevelure de Teddy était d'un sage châtain clair, ce qui poussa Spencer à croire qu'on y avait jeté un sort d'illusion pour que personne ne soit témoin des dons de Métamorphomage du jeune garçon. Il fut aussi étonné que la dernière fois quand Teddy lui fit un câlin à son tour. Cependant, quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Morgan et son chien, le garçon fut soudainement timide.

"Ah Morgan! Je savais que j'aurais dû t'amener plus tôt, je profite enfin de quelques minutes de silence…" plaisanta Harry en passant sa main dans les cheveux de son neveu.

"Harry !" réclama Teddy avec ses joues se rosissant de gêne. "Je m'excuse pour le comportement de mon parrain, je suis Teddy Lupin et j'ai neuf ans !"

Morgan était apparemment amusé par le comportement du garçon, si on en croyait son sourire. "Oh ne t'inquiète pas, Teddy, je commence à m'y habituer." Harry poussa un petit cri d'indignation qui fut perdu dans le rire de son filleul qui alla consoler son parrain en le prenant à nouveau dans ses bras. Morgan eut l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise maintenant que Teddy l'était aussi. "Je suis Derek Morgan, tu peux m'appeler Derek ou Morgan, comme tu veux. Enchanté Teddy ! Et lui c'est Clooney, mon labrador."

À son nom, Clooney agita la queue d'intérêt. Morgan encouragea Teddy à caresser la bête, ce que fit le garçon après seulement quelques secondes d'hésitation. Andy arriva à ce moment-là et se présenta à Morgan avec la facilité et l'élégance que Spencer savait être due à son enfance dans la société des Sang-Purs. Des livres qu'il avait lus sur le sujet, ils avaient une place d'aristocratie dans le monde Sorcier et contrôlaient non seulement l'économie, mais également la politique des sorciers.

"Je suis ravie de te voir, Spencer. Et si nous allions un peu à l'écart pour être plus tranquilles ?" offrit la sorcière.

Ils trouvèrent un endroit relativement calme près de l'étang du parc et ils s'installèrent sur la table de pique-nique, excepté Teddy et Clooney qui couraient un peu plus loin, en une parodie de jeunes loups qui s'amusent à se poursuivre l'un l'autre. Il était évident que Clooney serait le bienvenu dans la meute si Morgan décidait de la rejoindre aussi.

"Alors Monsieur Morgan… Harry ici me dit que vous n'êtes conscient de votre héritage que depuis récemment. J'ose espérer que la transition se passe le mieux possible…" musa la voix cultivée et charmante d'Andy.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Derek ou juste Morgan." s'empressa d'offrir Morgan. "Oui, ça se passe très bien. Black m'a juste aidé à retrouver mon équilibre. C'est juste… parfois un peu difficile à croire" admit le métis. "Mais j'ai vécu avec ces instincts toute ma vie sans le savoir, alors j'imagine que j'ai beaucoup plus facile."

"Mmh… Je me demande si c'est le fait qu'aucun de vous n'est un loup-garou pur qui permet votre condition… _inhabituelle_. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ?" demanda Andy en se tournant avec un sourire moqueur vers son ami.

L'Auror fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. "Je crois que je vais aller faire connaissance avec ton chien, Morgan, Teddy a l'air de bien s'amuser avec lui et je me sens jaloux."

Andy laissa un soupir amusé quitter ses lèvres à la fuite de son petit-fils de cœur.

"Harry n'est pas habitué à avoir affaire à quelqu'un d'aussi dominant que lui. Il évite la meute de la Virginie pour cette raison." avoua-t-elle avec un petit rire.

"J'ai remarqué." fit Morgan, non sans humour. "Les combats pour la dominance sont assez… épiques."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on peut qualifier le pierre-papier-ciseaux d'hier d'épique, Morgan" intervint Spencer.

_Surtout quand l'un des joueurs est un hybride entre un télépathe et un maître Légilimens…_

Morgan eut un sourire plein d'ironie. "Trente-sept victoires et aucune défaite pour Black… Personnellement, je trouve que c'est épique, pas vous Madame Tonks ?"

Andy éclata de rire. "C'est Andy, pour vous, après tout vous ferez bientôt partie de notre petite famille…" Spencer vit une lueur dans les yeux de la vieille femme alors que son regard passait de Morgan à Harry.

La conversation fut interrompue quand Teddy et Harry arrivèrent avec Clooney, les joues rougies par l'exercice et se tenant affectueusement l'un près de l'autre. Harry retourna à sa place à côté d'Andromeda, tandis que Teddy s'assit tout naturellement à côté de Morgan. Spencer était amusé pour une fois de ne pas être celui qui était nerveux en présence d'inconnus. Son amusement s'intensifia quand le regard ambré de Teddy s'ancra dans celui de Morgan, avec tout le sérieux qu'un enfant de dix ans était capable de montrer.

"Tu n'as pas de meute, Derek ? On m'a dit que ton sang ne s'était réveillé qu'il y a quelques semaines."

Morgan jeta un coup d'œil curieux à Harry, mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui rendre un regard impassible. Spencer sentait le défi qui était lancé à Morgan. Il imaginait que c'était commun de faire passer un test avant de faire rentrer un nouveau membre dans une meute. Quand Spencer jeta un coup d'œil à Andromeda, il comprit que la sorcière avait été chargée de les occuper pendant qu'Harry et Teddy préparaient leur plan.

"Non, je n'en ai pas. Je suis tout nouveau à cette histoire de loup-garou et j'avoue que parfois ça me dépasse encore un peu."

"Pourquoi ton papa ne t'a pas appris les usages des loups ? Est-ce que comme Harry tu as été abandonné par ton Créateur ?" s'enquit innocemment Teddy.

" _Loupiot…_ " intervint la voix légèrement menaçante et désapprobatrice d'Harry. Spencer ne savait pas si c'était dû au fait que Teddy posait des questions sur la vie privée de Morgan ou si c'était parce qu'il avait parlé de la vie privée de Superman. Apparemment, Teddy ne suivait plus le plan qu'ils avaient prévu.

Il était conscient qu'Harry ne lui avait pas tout raconté sur ce qui lui était arrivé durant les vingt années où ils avaient été séparés et lui avait même avoué que depuis que Spencer travaillait au BAU, il avait évité le service. Initialement, Spencer avait été blessé, mais ensuite il comprit qu'Harry n'avait pas voulu travaillé aux côtés de Spencer sans que celui-ci le reconnaisse, tout en luttant contre le désir qu'il le fasse, risquant en même temps la sécurité du Monde Sorcier. Spencer savait donc que le passé d'Harry avait encore beaucoup d'ombres, mais il était prêt à attendre que son ami vienne vers lui, plutôt que de le presser de questions.

Même s'il en mourrait d'envie.

Morgan croisa le regard d'Harry. "C'est bon, Black, ce n'est pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas." Il offrit un petit sourire à Teddy qui avait eu l'air jusque-là honteux, mais qui lui répondit timidement avec un autre sourire. "En fait, mon papa est mort quand j'étais jeune, et comme je n'ai montré des signes de lycanthropie que maintenant, il n'a sûrement jamais cru qu'il devrait m'apprendre à être un loup-garou." expliqua-t-il alors calmement au garçon.

"Mon papa aussi est mort." dit Teddy tristement. Spencer voulut consoler le garçon auquel il se sentait attaché, mais Morgan le devança. Il se baissa vers Teddy et nicha soudainement sa tête dans sa nuque, la mordant doucement. Spencer cligna des yeux lentement, choqué par la scène. Il sursauta en entendant le reniflement moqueur d'Harry qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

Quand Morgan se redressa, Teddy avait l'air réconforté. Le même reniflement moqueur se fit entendre quand la surprise mêlée à la gêne fit son chemin sur le visage de Morgan.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je suis désolé, je vous jure que-"

"Relax, Wolfy. C'est un geste de réconfort plutôt commun chez les loups, ce sont tes instincts qui t'ont guidé. Rassure-toi, cela ne se produit qu'entre loups-garous ou en situation émotionnelle extrême."

"C'est une espèce de mémoire ancestrale ?" s'enquit Spencer, curieux.

"On peut dire ça, ça permet aux nouveaux loups-garous de s'intégrer plus vite dans une meute, bien que normalement le Créateur est chargé d'éduquer son Enfant."

"Mais Oncle Harry," les interrompit Teddy, "tu m'as toujours dit que parce que toi et mon papa aviez le même Créateur, cela faisait de vous des espèces de frères, et donc mon oncle… Donc, comme tu es le responsable de l'éveil du sang de Derek, tu es quelque part son Créateur, non ? Ton papa, en quelque sorte" ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Morgan, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux ambre.

Un Morgan qui se mit à grogner d'un air faussement horrifié. "C'est pire que Cendrillon ! Black en méchante belle-mère !"

Au lieu de se vexer comme Harry l'aurait fait face à une provocation de Morgan auparavant, il fit mine de rendre une mine sévère et agita son index sous le nez des deux autres lycans. "Tss tss tss… C'est _beau-papa_ Black, mon petit Morgan !"

Clooney aboya à ce moment-là, agitant joyeusement la queue, contaminé par la bonne ambiance.

"Je pense que Clooney se propose pour le rôle du prince charmant !" plaisanta Teddy.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à la grimace écœurée de Morgan. Enfin, tout le monde sauf Spencer.

Andromeda passa les minutes suivantes à lui expliquer la blague, avec les rires en bruit de fond des trois loups-garous qui plantaient les fondations de leur meute.

Et Spencer se rendit compte une nouvelle fois que, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry, ce n'était peut-être pas un happy end, ce n'était peut-être pas un conte de fées, mais qu'il était heureux.

Et c'était tout ce qui importait.


	15. Conditions pour une bonne journée

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureaux du FBI, BAU – 26 février_

Quand Harry arriva ce matin-là au BAU, il lui semblait que c'était la _pire_ journée de sa vie.

D'accord, peut-être pas la pire, mais il était tellement dans la merde que c'était difficile de comparer avec toutes les autres. Tout avait commencé ce matin quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Toutes les fibres de son corps s'étaient tendues alors qu'il avait pris conscience du poids à ses côtés. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris une inspiration décidée qu'il avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière son épaule pour rencontrer deux yeux bleus et une langue fourchue de la même couleur qui lui caressa le nez. Il le nierait jusqu'à sa tombe, mais Harry poussa un cri aigu et tomba du lit, le tout sous les sifflements amusés du stupide reptile qui lui servait de familier. C'était à des moments comme ça qu'Harry souhaitait ne pas être Fourchelang. Honnêtement, six heures du matin n'était _pas_ une heure décente pour supporter le sarcasme de son animal de compagnie.

Peut-être tout cela était un plan diabolique de Voldemort pour le rendre complètement fou ? Même si ce n'était pas le cas, Salazar faisait du bon travail ! (Oui, son serpent s'appelait Salazar, ce satané reptile n'avait pas accepté d'autre appellation, au grand dam d'Harry.)

Après avoir poussé la couleuvre d'un mètre soixante-trois hors de sa chambre – tout en l'appelant George et Alfred parce qu'il savait que le serpent _détestait_ cela, Harry avait décidé de prendre une longue douche chaude pour calmer ses muscles qui commençaient doucement à être douloureux à l'approche de la pleine lune qui se déroulerait dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Du moins elle était chaude jusqu'à ce que, par malchance, il y ait un problème à la chaudière de l'immeuble et qu'il ne reste plus que de l'eau froide. Autant dire que la douche avait duré beaucoup moins longtemps que prévu et il s'était demandé plusieurs fois ce qu'il lui avait pris de s'installer dans un immeuble moldu.

Ensuite il avait réussi à brûler son toast et sa langue en buvant son café trop chaud. Andy avait choisi ce moment pour l'appeler et lui apprendre que Teddy avait attrapé une petite fièvre à cause de l'approche de la pleine Lune. Harry lui avait promis de passer dès qu'il le pouvait, sachant que le louveteau traversait juste une période d'anxiété à l'idée d'avoir deux nouveaux membres dans leur petite meute. Il avait ensuite enfermé Salazar dans son vivarium en ignorant ses protestations et avait décidé qu'il valait mieux quitter l'appartement avant que la malédiction de la malchance ne frappe à nouveau.

C'était avant de découvrir que sa moto était en panne et de finir par transplaner directement dans les Affaires Spéciales. On pourrait croire que la malheureuse réaction en chaîne s'arrêterait là, mais non ! Draco semblait résolu de non seulement obtenir une fiole de sang de Spencer, car l'étude de son statut de Zéro l'intéressait particulièrement, mais également de Morgan, pour comparer la dilution du sang de lycan à travers les générations. Quand Harry choisit de refuser la requête, en termes peu polis comme il en était après tout à son neuvième refus en l'espace d'environ deux semaines, Draco râla, se plaignit, tenta de lui faire voir l'utilité de ses recherches, le menaça, lui rappela leur amitié… jusqu'à ce qu'Harry n'en puisse plus et le fasse taire avec un charme de Silence.

"Bonne chance pour trouver quelqu'un pour le contre-sort, Draco" avait été le seul au revoir d'Harry qui avait expressément choisi ce sort particulier parce que le blond ne saurait pas s'en débarrasser seul.

Ce qui le faisait arriver à la conclusion évidente qu'après s'être levé avec un serpent pour seule compagnie dans son lit (ce qui était pire que de se lever avec un lit vide à ses yeux), supporté les moqueries dudit reptile, pris une douche froide, mangé une tartine brûlée, mutilé sa langue avec du liquide bouillant, appris que son filleul était malade, découvert que sa moto adorée était en panne et supporté les geignements de son cousin au deuxième degré… cette journée avait intérêt à ne pas lui réserver d'autres mauvaises surprises.

"Hey Harry." le salua Spencer à son entrée.

"Quelqu'un s'est levé du pied gauche ce matin" fit Prentiss après l'avoir salué. Cette femme méritait décidément sa place au BAU…

"Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, la malchance semble me poursuivre depuis que je me suis levé " avoua Harry avec un soupir.

Il sentit la présence de Morgan dans son dos. Maintenant qu'il faisait quasi officiellement partie de sa meute, Harry était capable de 'toucher' plus facilement l'esprit du métis. C'était la même chose avec Teddy. S'il devait donner une image pour ce qui le liait aux autres membres de la meute, cela ressemblerait à une espèce de fil, de lien entre leurs esprits. Évidemment, celui de Morgan était infiniment plus ténu et ne ressemblait en rien à la tresse entre lui et Teddy, le résultat d'une relation de plusieurs années et de leurs nombreuses communions sous la pleine lune. Quand Harry était proche de Teddy, il était capable de savoir exactement où il était et s'il était bien ou mal, une combinaison de ce qu'est réellement capable de faire l'Alpha d'une meute et le fait qu'il était un télépathe-empathe.

Il ne fut pas étonné lorsque Morgan prit le temps de l'observer d'un air partagé entre l'inquiétude et l'amusement. Harry résista à l'envie de baisser le regard pendant un moment, mais finit par guider son regard vers le sol, trop fatigué pour se battre pour la dominance aujourd'hui. Il n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Morgan pour savoir que l'homme souriait à pleines dents.

_Bâtard._

"Seulement depuis que tu t'es levé, Black ?"

"Et elle a encore frappé, regarde, tu es _juste là_." répondit avec sarcasme Harry, relevant légèrement la lèvre en l'ombre d'un sourire.

Cela sembla amuser Morgan. "Café, Black." lui dit-il sur le ton d'un ordre.

"Uh ?"

"Je crois que ce que Morgan veut dire est qu'une tasse de café te ferait sûrement du bien, Harry." expliqua Spencer.

"Oh merci Spencer, j'avais un peu de mal à comprendre le langage primitif de Morgan heureusement que tu es là !" Cette fois-ci, Morgan eut l'air vaguement irrité et Harry ne put s'empêcher d'en ressentir une joie plutôt infantile. Prentiss couvrit son rire rapidement par une toux factice quand Morgan se tourna vers elle avec l'air blessé.

"Quoi, Prentiss ! Je croyais que nous étions amis jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et tu oses rire alors que mon supérieur me traite d'idiot ! Tu me fends le cœur…" dit-il, une main dramatiquement placée sur sa poitrine.

Prentiss se contenta de rouler les yeux tandis qu'Harry riait doucement. Quand les yeux de Morgan brillèrent doucement, il comprit que tout ce spectacle avait eu pour but de remonter son moral. Harry se sentit touché et il eut comme une boule chaude dans l'estomac à l'idée qu'il avait réussi à s'intégrer dans le BAU et à améliorer ses relations avec quelqu'un que son loup détestait un mois auparavant.

Avant qu'il ne dise ses sentiments à voix haute et ne s'humilie par la même occasion, il les laissa pour aller chercher du café (à la bonne température cette fois). Il crut atteindre l'orgasme quand ses lèvres plongèrent dans le liquide noir. Il retint un gémissement de bonheur à grande peine et se contenta de soupirer, satisfait.

C'était sans compter sur Spencer qui, dans un sursaut d'inquiétude pour la santé de son ami, s'était dirigé vers lui. Ce fut l'œuvre du destin quand Harry se détourna de la cafetière, cogna contre le pauvre docteur et se renversa la quasi totalité du contenu de sa tasse sur ses vêtements. Il siffla de douleur au contact du liquide.

"Oh mon- Harry je suis désolé ! Attends je vais-"

Spencer était frénétique. L'instant d'après, Harry se retrouva couvert de serviettes en papier pour éponger la tache brune qui maculait à présent sa veste et le haut de sa chemise. Le sorcier état amusé par l'agitation de Spencer et ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

"Quitte à me salir, j'aurais peut-être dû choisir quelque chose de plus sucré pour que tu puisses tout lécher après, Spencer" fit-il avec un clin d'œil suggestif. Il éclata de rire au choc qui se lisait sur le visage de son jeune ami, puis à la couleur écarlate qu'il prit.

"Est-ce que c'est une invitation, bel homme ténébreux ? Je n'aime pas le café noir, mais je suis sûr que ma langue sur ta peau en vaut la peine" les interrompit Garcia avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire plein de promesses, apparemment très heureuse d'avoir choisi ce moment pour venir se servir du café.

"Bonjour Garcia ! Je suis flatté que tu penses ainsi, malheureusement Spencer a réussi à enlever le gros du café et il n'en reste plus assez" dit Harry avec une fausse triste mine.

"Genius Boy voulait tout pour lui, le vilain garçon !" s'exclama Garcia, ignorant la mortification du plus jeune agent. "Ah, mon petit Reid, ce n'est pas bien de ne pas partager…"

"La malédiction de Black a encore frappé, je vois." fit Morgan quand il vint dans le coin café, sûrement attiré par le babillement quelque peu pathétique de Spencer qui tentait d'expliquer qu'il nettoyait _innocemment_ et en toute _amitié_ les vêtements d'Harry.

L'Auror se contenta de foudroyer son Alpha du regard. "Je vais voir si j'ai de quoi me changer dans mon bureau" finit par dire Harry.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, après avoir rassuré Spencer que des accidents arrivaient tous les jours et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, il entendit distinctement Garcia lui demander s'il voulait de l'aide pour se déshabiller. Il rit doucement pour réponse et ferma la porte derrière lui. Harry déboutonna sa veste et enleva sa chemise après avoir fermé les volets de la fenêtre qui donnait sur les bureaux. Il mit se vêtements sur le bureau pour constater les dommages. Ils n'étaient pas si terribles. Avec un sortilège de nettoyage, ce serait comme si rien ne s'était produit. C'était dans des moments comme ça qu'il était content d'être un sorcier.

Il se figea quand sa porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Morgan.

Harry se trouva incapable de réagir, son esprit cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose à dire ou à faire. Il se sentit soudainement extrêmement conscient du regard de Morgan sur lui, le survolant de haut en bas d'une façon qui fit rougir Harry. Que ce soit de colère ou d'embarras, il ne saurait dire. Finalement, se sentant quelque peu exposé devant Morgan et craignant que ses cicatrices ne lui inspirent de la pitié ou du mépris, Harry aboya :

"Ça te dérangerait de fermer la porte ?"

Il baissa immédiatement la tête quand Morgan grogna devant son ton défiant alors qu'il était clairement en position de faiblesse, mais fut soulagé quand le métis ferma finalement la porte derrière lui.

"Je ne savais pas si tu avais de quoi te changer alors je t'ai apporté un tee-shirt." Harry releva la tête de surprise. Quoi ? Pas de questions ? Pas de tentative d'intrusion dans sa vie privée ? "Oh, et je t'ai apporté aussi une tasse de café, vu que tu n'as visiblement pas pu boire l'autre" ajouta-t-il sur un ton légèrement sarcastique.

Il dépassa Harry qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place pour déposer la tasse en question sur son bureau. Morgan se tourna ensuite vers lui pour lui tendre le tee-shirt en question qu'Harry accepta sans un mot, encore sous le choc. Morgan agrippa ensuite doucement sa nuque en un geste de dominance et respect et quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter.

Le regard d'Harry passa du haut qu'il avait entre les mains à la tasse de café, puis à la porte. Il essayait vainement de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de ressentir à nouveau cette boule chaude au centre de sa poitrine. Alors que Morgan avait vu cette part si laide, si sombre et torturée de lui, une preuve de son passé violent, l'homme l'avait accepté. Il le savait, parce qu'au contact de son collègue loup-garou, il avait senti…

_Respect. Fier. Survivant. Meute. Respect. Force. Admiration._

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire.

Cette journée n'était peut-être pas si horrible que ça, finalement.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Aux environs de Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Petit Bois – 2 mars_

Derek et Clooney attendaient à l'orée de la forêt l'arrivée de Black et Teddy. Derek était excité à l'idée de vivre sa première véritable expérience en tant que membre de la meute, mais appréhendait la pleine lune tout autant. Sa première expérience lui laissait encore un goût amer dans la bouche. Mais Teddy, ce garçon si enthousiaste et qui s'était accroché à lui pour lui poser des questions sur son travail tout un après-midi, l'avait rassuré et lui avait expliqué que maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il apprécierait l'expérience.

Il avait revu Teddy une fois depuis leur première rencontre, mais pas à sa maison. Derek en avait conclu que cela devait avoir un rapport avec le fait que Black avait changé de nom et que son passé était fortement lié aux événements qui s'étaient produits il y a dix en Angleterre avec ce groupe de terroristes que les Affaires Spéciales avait démantelé. Peut-être Andy et Teddy faisaient partie d'un programme de protection de témoins puisqu'ils faisaient apparemment partie de l'entourage proche de Back.

Les choses… avaient évolué entre lui et le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. Quand Derek était entré dans le bureau de Black alors que celui-ci était à demi-nu, il crut que cela allait détruire la timide relation qui s'était établie entre eux. Il avait pour la première fois eu un aperçu des cicatrices quand il était tombé sur Black après leur première affaire, à l'hôpital. Cette fois-là, il était dévoré par la culpabilité et n'avait malheureusement pas fait plus attention que cela aux marques sur les bras du jeune homme. Quand il les avait vues la deuxième fois, Derek avait été choqué par l'étendue des dégâts et avait instinctivement compris qu'il effleurait seulement les ombres qui se trouvaient dans le regard de Black. Cela avait apporté des réponses, comme pourquoi Black était si peu enclin au toucher et si sensible à certains sujets, mais également beaucoup de questions. Mais s'il savait quelque chose à propos de Black c'était que l'homme plaçait sa vie privée au-dessus de tout. C'est pourquoi quand il avait vu pour la troisième fois la preuve que Black avait été torturé, il avait écrasé toute curiosité qu'il pouvait ressentir et avait offert une silencieuse acceptation.

Il était encore surpris des retours positifs de la part de Black.

Le jeune homme était à présent plus à l'aise autour de lui. Il semblait également plus prompt à discuter et plaisanter – même si plaisanter signifiait qu'ils échangeaient des insultes jusqu'à une humiliante défaite ou une sage retraite.

"Hey Morgan !"

Derek sursauta au son de la voix de Black qui l'appelait depuis une clairière un peu plus loin. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouche sous le choc. Teddy et lui étaient à demi-nus, ne semblant pas dérangés par la température froide – _glaciale_ – de ce début du mois de mars. Enfin, peut-être pas totalement insensibles puisque les tétons de Black étaient durs sur son torse. Les yeux de Derek tracèrent lentement ce torse musclé de Black, ses abdominaux légèrement dessinés et ses hanches fines qui n'attendaient qu'une seule chose : que quelqu'un les agrippe tout en plongeant passionnément en lui.

Ok, _maintenant_ il avait chaud.

"Salut Derek ! Salut Clooney !" pépia Teddy quand ils s'approchèrent.

"Salut Teddy." Clooney aboya et se rua sur le gamin après que Derek lui ait enlevé sa laisse. "Black, dis-moi que c'est une blague et que je ne vais pas me balader à moitié nu dans la forêt pendant la nuit."

Il entendit distinctement le ricanement de Black. "Ne t'inquiète pas, Wolfy. La dernière chose à laquelle tu vas penser c'est au froid."

 _Oh mon Dieu_. Il sentit le début d'une érection à ces paroles, malgré le fait que Black n'avait certainement pas sous-entendu ce que la libido de Derek comprit. _Je suis pire qu'un collégien._

"La transformation en loup-garou nécessite une hausse du métabolisme, et donc de la température, " expliqua Teddy, ressemblant exactement à Reid quand il se lançait dans ses statistiques, "puisque nous ne sommes pas des loups-garous de sang pur, nous ressentons les préparatifs pour la transformation, sans la vivre. Peut-être parce que tu n'es qu'à quart lycan…"

"Ça n'a pas d'importance, l'effet de la meute encourage les symptômes de la transformation pour la rendre plus facile. Notre cher grand méchant loup va bientôt vouloir retirer son tee-shirt" ajouta Black avec un sourire pour son filleul.

Son érection pulsa à l'innocente remarque faite à l'enfant. Black le ferait exprès qu'il ne pourrait pas faire mieux. Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

_Pourquoi moi ? N'ai-je donc pas assez souffert ?_

Personne ne lui répondit, mais Black et Teddy le fixaient, l'air impatient. Tout leur langage corporel criait l'excitation, l'envie d'aller se perdre dans la beauté de la forêt. Derek s'en voulut un peu de les faire attendre. Il écrasa toute appréhension à propos de la température et enleva son tee-shirt qu'il déposa dans sa voiture. Quand il se retourna, il fut flatté du regard émeraude appréciateur qui le détaillait. Une langue humidifia les lèvres de Black, soudainement devenues sèches. Derek détacha son regard de l'offensant bout de chair et se racla la gorge. Black sortit de sa transe.

"Er… Okay, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème avec Clooney, ces instincts vont le pousser à rester avec son maître. Tu as des questions ?" s'enquit Black, le regard fixé sur son chien qui s'agita joyeusement.

Derek frissonna. "Oui, j'en ai une. Pouvons-nous y aller ?"

Teddy éclata de rire, aussitôt suivi par Black – plus sobre que son filleul cependant – quand sa surprise fut passée. L'instant suivant, Black mena le chemin et s'enfonça dans les bois. Derek sentit le changement d'atmosphère et il suivit en silence l'Alpha. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment. Derek savait qu'ils attendaient quelque chose, que toutes les fibres de son être criaient après cette chose, mais que ce n'était pas encore le moment… Peu à peu, il sentit la température de son corps monter. Il fut content d'avoir suivi les conseils de ses compagnons de meute, parce que la chaleur devint vite à la limite du supportable. Tout aussi lentement, mais sûrement, le sang à ses oreilles commença à battre de plus en plus vite. Derek sentit tout à coup un coup de fouet traverser son corps, le remplissant d'énergie. Il gémit de plaisir en sentant les vibrations de chacune de ses cellules, pleines de vie, prêtes à se dépenser.

Ce n'était pas du tout comme la dernière fois. C'était… autre chose.

Derek se sentit en intime connexion avec tout ce qui l'entourait. Il comprenait enfin sa place dans le monde, le lien entre lui, l'herbe qui nourrissait la terre, la taupe qui creusait son tunnel, l'oiseau qui était confortablement installé dans son arbre, Teddy, Black,… C'était une sensation à la fois étrangère et familière. Il avait l'impression de revenir dans une maison qu'il aurait entraperçue quand il était enfant. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux quand il sentit la caresse de la Lune sur sa peau, alors qu'un mois plus tôt son contact avait semblé punitif et douloureux. À cet instant, Derek comprit ce que c'était d'être en accord avec la nature et le côté animal qu'il hébergeait en lui-même. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Black, il se sentait en paix.

Il sursauta quand il entendit un jappement d'invitation. Clooney et Teddy étaient l'un à côté de l'autre et le fixaient avec des yeux brillants. Le regard de Derek tomba sur Black qui s'était posté un peu plus loin et surveillait les environs, s'assurant de temps à autre que sa meute était en sécurité, comme tout bon Alpha. Quand il remarqua que Derek l'observait, Black eut un petit sourire moqueur et s'élança dans la forêt avec un dernier regard derrière son épaule qui criait 'Attrape-moi si tu peux !' Franchement, quel genre de personnes se laisserait avoir par ce genre de provocation puérile ?

… Derek n'allait pas prétendre qu'il était amusé par quelque chose d'aussi infantile, ce serait vraiment stupide… Non, vraiment…

Derek abandonna toute prétention et finit par se lancer à la poursuite de Black, un grognement joueur dans la gorge. Il fut vite accompagné de Teddy qui hurla joyeusement et de Clooney qui aboya d'excitation. La silhouette de Black avait beaucoup d'avance, mais Derek et ses deux complices étaient déterminés. Derek se sentit par la même occasion fier que son Alpha lui fasse confiance pour garder un œil sur son filleul pendant la pleine Lune. Même si Black était l'Alpha ce soir, Derek savait que le jeune homme connaissait la valeur du métis en tant qu'Alpha et lui donnait donc des responsabilités pour calmer son côté naturellement dominant. C'était très sensible de la part de Black. Il aurait pu profiter de sa dominance, mais le jeune homme avait préféré faire preuve de subtilité et montrer à Derek que soumission ne signifiait pas qu'il était pour autant inutile à la meute. Il montrait à Derek qu'il était accepté et appartenait à la meute.

Black était néanmoins un sale petit enfoiré rusé. Il prenait délibérément des endroits semés d'embûches, ralentissant ses poursuivants. Même si Teddy connaissait aussi bien le terrain que son parrain, il était désavantagé par son jeune âge et sa taille face aux obstacles. Derek prenait le temps d'aider Teddy à les contourner ou même à les dépasser. L'épisode le plus marquant fut quand il jeta Teddy sur son épaule comme un sac à patates et sauta au-dessus d'un arbre abattu, l'enfant poussa un cri aigu de surprise pour ensuite crier de joie et de plaisir. Il reposa le jeune garçon à terre et plus tard eut un sourire amusé quand le gamin demanda à l'aide de couinements et de gémissements une répétition de l'expérience quand ils tombèrent sur un autre arbre abattu. Clooney jappa également, et Derek se retrouva bien vite à porter son labrador de la même façon. Les gloussements ravis de sa plus jeune charge valaient le poids qu'il transportait sur les épaules.

Mais bien vite ils furent totalement distancés par Black et se retrouvèrent juste à trois dans une clairière. Derek voulut continuer à poursuivre le loup-garou aux yeux verts, mais Teddy le stoppa. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, essayant de rattraper leur respiration. Clooney s'était couché sur le sol, ce qui arracha un sourire à Derek et fit rire Teddy qui gratta la tête de la pauvre bête épuisée. Il entendit un rire faire écho à celui du garçon juste à sa gauche, dans la forêt. Derek tourna la tête et vit à quelques mètres Black, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres et l'espièglerie dans les yeux. Teddy jappa de joie et se jeta sur son parrain qui le rejoignit et l'attrapa à mi-chemin. Il frotta sa joue contre celle du petit en un geste de tendre affection et le relâcha quand son filleul commença à s'agiter d'excitation. Derek comprit que le but de Black avait toujours été de les amener ici et que Teddy le savait aussi.

Il fut surpris quand sa respiration fut coupée par un petit corps chaud. Teddy profita de sa surprise pour le déséquilibrer et le faire tomber. L'herbe qui recouvrait le sol adoucit la chute et Derek se retrouva plaquer au sol, un grondement joueur émanant du garçon sur lui. Derek fit mine de gémir pathétiquement, changeant le grondement joueur du garçon en un ronronnement victorieux. Black, couché à moitié sur Clooney, rit doucement et continua de caresser avec attention la fourrure du labrador qui grognait de pur délice. Derek n'eut pas le temps d'être jaloux de son chien – pourquoi le serait-il d'ailleurs ? – et utilisa la distraction de Teddy à son avantage, amenant ses mains aux flancs du gamin et le chatouillant sans merci. Teddy se dégagea très vite de la poigne de Derek et alla se réfugier derrière son parrain qui lâcha un paresseux sourire. Derek se surprit à le retourner et à rejoindre sa meute au centre de la clairière.

Il fit mine d'ignorer la soudaine tension qui émanait de Black quand il s'installa à côté de lui. Derek prit garde à ne pas toucher Black, se basant sur ses expériences passées avec l'homme. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le jeune homme se détendre et retourner à sa séance intensive de caresse des cheveux de son filleul.

Derek prit le temps d'observer Black. Il exsudait une force tranquille et une autorité qui n'était pas totalement due à sa position d'Alpha. Ses cheveux noirs étaient dépourvus de leur gel habituel et partaient dans tous les sens, lui donnant l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de se lever après une nuit de sexe. Derek observa ce visage en forme de cœur dont les traits et les cicatrices brisaient la douceur par leur âpre dureté. Mais le plus étonnant restaient ces yeux verts sombres, hantés, les yeux d'une personne qui avaient regardé la Mort en face et lui avait dit 'Va te faire foutre'. Il s'arracha à la contemplation des lèvres de Black pour enfin regarder de plus près les cicatrices de son torse. Il retint un frisson de dégoût en reconnaissant les mots 'COUARD', gravé au couteau juste au-dessus du téton gauche, et 'FAIBLE', étalé verticalement sur son flanc droit. Il ne s'attarda que peu sur les différentes marques de fouet qui ressemblaient à une toile d'araignées de très fins bourrelets de chair, l'indication que les blessures étaient au moins nettoyées après avoir été infligées, et de couteaux, plus rares. Il s'intéressa de plus près aux mains de Black, généralement enfermées dans des gants en cuir, mais ici à l'air libre. Black avait de longs doigts et des mains fermes. Derek se rappelait de la sensation de cette main qui agrippe la sienne et rougit légèrement, à la fois surpris et honteux qu'une pensée si innocente provoque une telle réaction. Il discerna une autre cicatrice sur la main gauche, qui ressemblait également à une phrase, mais de là où il était il fut incapable de la lire.

Quand Black se leva pour s'étirer, Derek eut vue sur le 'MONSTRE' inscrit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. La rage qui l'inonda ne l'étonna guère. Il avait appris à apprécier (et à fantasmer sur) Black et l'idée que quelqu'un ait fait souffrir ainsi son ami et membre de meute le rendait furieux. Il voulait prendre Black dans ses bras et lui demander qui était le responsable pour aller le traquer et s'assurer qu'il paie pour ses crimes. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, parce que de un : même si Black était devenu une certaine constante dans ses fantaisies durant ces dernières semaines, il serait étonnant que le vrai Black en chair et en os, un Alpha mi-loup-garou à la tendance vicieuse, accepte son geste ; de deux : vu la tendance vicieuse en question, il était probable que Black s'était déjà occupé de faire payer au centuple ce qu'il avait pu vivre. C'était la seule consolation qu'avait Morgan.

Soudain, son instinct le poussa à se lever avec Black. Il se rendit compte que Teddy s'était également mis debout et se tenait légèrement en retrait à côté de lui. Derek leva le visage à la Lune et se laissa caresser par ses doux rayons, maternels et protecteurs. Quand il hurla pour la première fois, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que tout était… bien. C'était _ici_ qu'il appartenait, _ici_ qu'il devait être à cet instant. Le hurlement de Black fit remonter des frissons le long de son dos. Cela ressemblait bien plus à un loup que le cri de Derek, bien plus expérimenté et puissant que le sien. Le petit sourire arrogant et satisfait de Black ne lui échappa pas, mais Derek ne put rien faire d'autre que de le regarder avec admiration. Le cri de Teddy correspondait bien au louveteau jeune et fou qu'il était encore. Derek sourit au gamin, hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur, le faisant rosir de plaisir et de fierté. Le hurlement joyeux de Clooney les fit tous rire, brisant quelque peu la solennité du moment. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils étaient une meute maintenant, trois individus qui seraient à jamais liés sous l'œil de la lune.

Ils hurlèrent encore de nombreuses fois cette nuit. Bien vite, trop vite, la nuit commença doucement à laisser place à l'aube. Derek se retrouva à transporter un Teddy somnolent sous le regard quelque peu jaloux de Black. Clooney traînait les pattes à côté d'eux, apparemment tout aussi drainé par la nuit. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa voiture, Derek ouvrit la porte pour Clooney qui grimpa péniblement dans l'appareil. Le métis tendit ensuite l'enfant à Black après que celui-ci ait frotté sa joue contre la sienne, un geste que Derek avait cru réservé à son parrain, mais qu'il rendit avec bon cœur, se sentant étrangement lié au petit gars après cette nuit. Black et lui se regardèrent un moment. Le fait que Black devait légèrement plier le cou pour se faire fit naître un sourire chez Derek et un regard noir chez Black quand il se douta de la ligne de pensée de Derek. Finalement Derek baissa les yeux et murmura humblement :

"Merci Black. Je- Merci."

Black resta tranquille un instant avant de sourire d'un air si triste, si compréhensif, si… si _empathique_ que le cœur de Derek se serra un moment à sa vue. À quoi songeait Black pour avoir une telle expression sur le visage ? Derek voulait savoir, il voulait comprendre Black et ses secrets. Il voulait apporter du réconfort à son Alpha qui semblait en avoir si cruellement besoin. Mais par respect, il s'empêcha d'agir selon ses désirs. Derek se promit de mériter un jour de connaître Black… et peut-être plus, qui sait.

Black ne lui répondit pas, tourna sur lui-même et s'enfonça dans la forêt, le jeune Teddy dans les bras. Derek ne rentra pas tout de suite dans sa voiture quand ils disparurent à sa vue. Il entendit un énorme craquement et regarda le ciel, inquiet qu'ils ne se mettent à pleuvoir alors qu'une partie de sa meute était encore dehors. Mais il ne vit que le bleu orangé de la journée naissante.

C'était une bonne journée qui commençait.


	16. Un anniversaire peut ne pas être joyeux

_Quantico, Virginie – Appartement d'Harry Black – 10 mars_

Harry traça les cicatrices de sa pommette lentement. Il se rappelait encore du sourire sur le visage de Greyback. Un sourire maniaque, fou, rempli de cruauté et qui promettait mille souffrances. Même après des années, ce sourire hantait encore certains de ses cauchemars.

Aujourd'hui, ça faisait dix ans qu'il avait été contaminé par la lycanthropie.

C'était un anniversaire quelque peu morbide, mais Harry sentait le besoin de le fêter. Il croisa son regard dans le miroir de sa salle de bains et soupira. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit et ça se voyait. Draco n'allait pas le laisser en paix et s'il avait le malheur de croiser Parker, l'afro-américain en question ferait mine que tout était normal mais aurait _cette lueur_ dans le regard… Harry préférait éviter les deux situations. Même s'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir éviter l'analyse des profilers du BAU. Surtout celui de son nouvel ami, Morgan.

Depuis la pleine lune, les instincts de Morgan s'étaient _finalement_ calmés. Il arrivait à présent à contrôler ses impulsions de comportement typiquement lupins et n'exprimait plus si fort sa dominance sur Harry – les rares fois où c'était le cas, évidemment. La pleine lune avait permis au loup de Morgan, jusqu'ici confiné à l'arrière-plan de son psyché, de pleinement s'exprimer. Cela avait eu pour résultat de grandement diminuer l'influence du loup sur Morgan et par la même occasion, calmer celui d'Harry qui n'avait jamais fait jusqu'ici que répondre aux provocations de l'autre loup. Le résultat était subtil, mais néanmoins remarquable, surtout dans un bureau rempli de profilers. Hotch en avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque avec un 'Le bureau est plus calme depuis quelques temps. Je suis content que tu te sois bien intégré à l'équipe' qui avait conduit à la conclusion que son nouveau superviseur méritait son poste. Hotch n'avait pas cité de nom, mais Harry savait qu'il était content que les tensions entre lui et Morgan aient quasiment disparu.

Honnêtement, Harry en était content aussi.

Il allait bientôt être le temps de s'enfuir de chez lui pour éviter les invités indésirables de cet anniversaire morbide. Généralement, Fred et Georges choisissaient _par hasard_ cette période de l'année pour passer voir comment se portait 'le troisième héritier des Maraudeurs'. Pourquoi n'allaient-ils pas plutôt embêter Teddy ? Harry était certain qu'il accueillerait avec plus d'enthousiasme qu'Harry aujourd'hui les deux rouquins facétieux. Quoique… s'il était à la place des jumeaux et qu'il devait déjouer les instincts protecteurs d'Andromeda, lui aussi il choisirait plutôt de s'attaquer à un Auror Spécial en Chef, vainqueur de mages noirs et semi-loup-garou. Une Andromeda face à Fred et Georges était vraiment effrayante. Apparemment, la relation d'amour/haine entre ces trois-là auraient pour origine un Teddy dans le berceau, un pot de peinture et trois Bombabouses. Depuis, les Weasley n'avaient jamais plus pu entrer dans la maison de la sorcière sans une panoplie de sorts de détection et d'alarmes.

Finalement Harry érigea les boucliers magiques qui entouraient son appartement pour empêcher des invités indésirables – les jumeaux Weasley, Neville, Draco et compagnie – pour aller au gymnase de l'Académie. Enfin, il ne put quitter son appartement qu'après avoir donné à Jean (" _Appelle-moi Salazar, stupide humain !_ " hissa le serpent pour seul remerciement.) son repas pour la journée et quelques friandises à Hedwige, sa compagne de toujours, la chouette blanche comme la neige qu'il avait reçu pour son onzième anniversaire. La chouette sembla saisir son humeur morose car elle se contenta de lui mordiller gentiment l'oreille avant de retourner sur son perchoir. Elle était à ses côtés depuis plus de seize ans et même si Harry espérait qu'elle vive encore seize années de plus, il savait qu'Hedwige approchait doucement les dernières années d'une existence bien remplie.

 _Génial. Me voilà encore_ plus _déprimé._

Quand il arriva à l'Académie, il remarqua plusieurs cadets qui s'entraînaient en endurance et un petit groupe à la lutte, supervisés par un instructeur. Harry se rappela avec un mélange d'amusement et d'horreur sa propre formation de combat rapproché… Inutile de préciser que ses instructeurs, certains déjà agacés de s'occuper d'un gamin de seize ans, avaient _adoré_ le remettre en forme. Et 'remettre en forme' était un euphémisme pour six mois de _pur enfer_. Oh Merlin comme il avait été heureux quand il avait passé tous ses tests d'aptitude physique ! Les dimanches d'entraînement ne lui manquaient pas du tout… Il était sacrément désespéré pour être ici aujourd'hui, mais c'était ça ou supporter les hiboux et les appels par cheminée pour savoir comment il allait alors qu'ils savaient tous très bien qu'il n'allait _pas_ bien.

Harry entra dans une section réservée aux sorciers après s'être changé dans les vestiaires. Plusieurs sortilèges de Repousse-Moldus étaient lancés sur les portes et étaient régulièrement renouvelés pour être certain d'éviter tout problème. Quand il entra dans la salle, il stoppa net en constatant qu'il n'était pas seul. Harry cacha son soulagement quand il vit que ce n'étaient que des nouvelles recrues qu'on avait traînées hors de leur lit un dimanche matin, et leur instructeur. Ils s'entraînaient au duel sorcier. On mettait deux des Apprentis Aurors dans une partie de la salle ensorcelée pour par exemple modifier les conditions météorologiques, le moment de la journée, l'apparition d'obstacles… L'instructeur commentait le duel et encourageait les autres Apprentis à critiquer et souligner les erreurs des duellistes. C'était une technique que Parker avait utilisée également à l'époque où il était instructeur en duel sorcier. Le but était d'en fait liguer les Apprentis les uns contre les autres et donc de les encourager à se dépasser dans les duels, principalement pour faire mordre la poussière à la personne qui quelques minutes auparavant critiquait votre technique. Ça avait marché du tonnerre pour Harry et son tempérament, ajouté au fait que toutes les autres recrues avaient généralement six à sept ans de plus que lui au minimum et prenaient un malin plaisir à constamment le corriger. Les Aurors américains, à l'image des services moldus, encourageaient les sorciers à travailler quelques temps au Ministère et à acquérir de l'expérience avant de rentrer dans le programme pour devenir Auror. Harry, à seize ans, avait été une exception et beaucoup de personnes avaient parlé de favoritisme, mais étaient d'accord qu'Harry avait besoin de toute l'aide et l'entraînement possible. Du groupe de dix-sept recrues qu'ils étaient à l'époque, seul Harry et trois autres étaient devenus Aurors et c'était encore meilleur que n'importe quelle victoire à un duel.

Certains des Apprentis Aurors d'aujourd'hui avaient l'air aussi en forme qu'Harry, ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose. Il salua l'instructeur qu'il connaissait de vue et alla s'isoler à l'autre extrémité de la salle. Rassuré par le fait que les personnes présentes étaient concentrées sur le duel, il se permit de retirer son gilet et ses gants pour n'être qu'en haut sans manches. Il s'échauffa un peu avec quelques étirements avant de conjurer des cibles et, sa baguette à la main, jeta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait jusqu'à leur totale destruction. Harry avait toujours été un peu plus puissant que la moyenne, mais avait de petites réserves de magie. Il entraînait toujours spécifiquement l'endurance de sa magie, allant parfois jusqu'à s'épuiser magiquement, sachant que la puissance ne faisait pas tout, surtout dans une bataille comme celle de Poudlard, ou même une intervention sur le terrain contre un groupe de sorciers. Il ne prévoyait pas d'aller jusqu'au coma magique aujourd'hui, mais Harry visait d'être suffisamment fatigué pour ne pas penser à Greyback et les putains de dix dernières années en tant que semi-loup-garou qu'il avait subies à cause de lui.

Il était encore en train de s'entraîner quand, deux heures plus tard, le cours de duel prit fin. Harry ne remarqua pas les Apprentis Aurors qui s'attardaient pour observer sa performance, ni l'instructeur qui les observaient, amusé. Harry n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant de tous les Aurors, mais il compensait simplement par sa présence et son ingéniosité. Plusieurs sortilèges utilisés dans la vie de tous les jours pouvaient être dangereux utilisés d'une autre façon ou jetés simplement avec plus de puissance. Harry en était conscient et en tirait pleinement avantage. C'était, entre autre, ce qui lui avait valu sa promotion d'Auror en Chef et faisait également office d'Auror Spécial, habilité à mener une équipe ou à travailler seul sur des affaires plus sensibles.

Quand Harry fit enfin une pause, il se rendit compte de son audience. Il fixa quelques instants les Apprentis Aurors, comme pour les défier de dire quelque chose. Ce fut cependant l'instructeur qui brisa le silence.

"Belle démonstration, Auror Black. Le jour où vous arriverez à ce niveau, je serai plus qu'honoré d'avoir été votre instructeur… Mais pour l'instant, vous en êtes encore loin, Apprentis !" aboya-t-il, faisant particulièrement sursauter une jeune femme à l'arrière du groupe.

"Merci, Auror Francès." Fit Harry avec un court hochement de la tête. Il contempla un instant les Apprentis, mais n'en reconnut aucun. Il ne fréquentait plus vraiment les bureaux de toute façon, mais il était également possible qu'ils soient de fraîches recrues, et n'étaient donc pas encore aptes à travailler dans les locaux officiels.

Il fut soulagé quand les rangs se dispersèrent et que les Apprentis quittèrent la salle en petits groupes. Il ne fut pas surpris que quelques-unes des recrues s'attardent pour lui poser des questions. La jeune Amanda, en particulier, lui faisait penser à un impatient chiot avec ses grands yeux bleus brillants d'admiration dès qu'il croisait son regard. C'était d'un côté flatteur, mais ça lui donnait surtout la chair de poule. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu ce genre de regard, c'était avec Ginny avant qu'elle ne passe la case "Je veux le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu comme amoureux". Il pensait qu'elle allait le laisser tranquille quand il recommencerait à s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges, mais Amanda ne semblait pas comprendre quand partir. Le jeune sorcier commençait à se dire qu'avoir choisi l'Académie pour se cacher avait été une très mauvaise idée.

Vers midi, Harry arrêta l'exercice et quitta la salle après quelques _Evanesco_ pour faire disparaître les restes des cibles qui jonchaient le sol. De retour dans la salle principale du gymnase, Harry se tourna vers Amanda. Elle le suivait encore et Harry sentait l'irritation le gagner.

"J'ai été content de vous rencontrer, Cadet Dawkes." dit Harry, conscient que des Moldus pouvaient l'entendre maintenant. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'ex-"

"Oh, mais vous n'allez pas manger, Agent Black ?" ronronna presque la jeune femme, l'interrompant avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'échapper.

 _Et on ose me demander pourquoi je suis gay !_ "Si bien sûr, mais-"

"Alors nous pourrions peut-être continuer notre discussion autour d'un repas." poursuivit-elle avec un petit sourire ravi.

En temps normal, Harry aurait été plus que capable de refuser son invitation avec grâce et gentillesse, parce qu'après tout si Amanda Dawkes était collante, ce n'était pas une méchante fille, mais voilà ce n'était pas un jour comme les autres. Harry n'avait dormi que quelques heures, il était épuisé et surtout plus que déprimé. Il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait parvenir à se débarrasser d'elle.

Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de la femme entourer son biceps. Des émotions de _Curiosité. Intérêt. Curiosité. Puissance. Attirance._ l'envahirent. Il se maudit brièvement pour n'avoir enfilé que ses gants et pas son gilet. Il rassembla ses boucliers d'Occlumancie et se concentra pour faire le tri entre ce qui étaient ses émotions et celles de l'Apprentie. Harry eut le visage qui devint soudainement impassible, trahissant la surprenante difficulté de la tâche. Apparemment, Amanda avait de l'entraînement en Légilimancie, car elle projetait inconsciemment ses pensées et émotions beaucoup plus fort qu'une personne normale. Tellement fort qu'Harry, en partie également parce qu'il avait été surpris, était incapable de se protéger efficacement.

"Agent Black ?" s'enquit Amanda Dawkes d'un air inquiet. _Curiosité. Inquiétude. Peur. Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? Attraction._

Harry serra les dents pour lutter contre les émotions. Il était submergé. Ses boucliers d'Occlumancie n'avaient pas l'air de faire grand-chose, à son plus grand désespoir. S'il ne se reprenait pas assez vite, l'esprit d'Harry serait menacé. Harry se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû rester à son appartement. Il aurait peut-être dû supporter la simple sympathie de ses amis qu'il confondait trop souvent avec de la pitié. Il aurait peut-être dû penser à mettre son stupide gilet.

Soudain, il sentit qu'une poigne l'agrippa et il fut assailli par les _Inquiétude. Peur. Jalousie. Peur._ La main qui l'avait accroché le relâcha aussi vite et il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement à être enfin seul dans sa tête. Cependant, il fut surpris quand il rencontra les yeux bruns chocolat inquiets de Morgan.

"Est-ce que ça va, Black ?"

Harry ne put qu'hocher la tête, encore désorienté par ce qui venait de se passer. Il remarqua que Morgan s'était mis entre lui et la femme, comme pour le protéger de son corps, mais ne faisait aucun geste pour le toucher, ce dont il lui était reconnaissant. Morgan savait à quel point il n'aimait pas être touché, même s'il l'avait sûrement mis sur le compte de ses cicatrices et de son passé violent.

"Agent Black, est-ce que ça va ? Vous voulez que je vous apporte quelque chose ? Ou que je vous amène chez un docteur ?" intervint en babillant la jeune Amanda, regardant Harry par delà l'épaule de Morgan. Cela aurait amusé Harry dans d'autres circonstances, mais il était trop occupé de réorganiser ses pensées pour faire quelque chose. La véritable inquiétude de la cadette Dawkes indiquait ce que le sorcier savait depuis le début : ce n'était pas une méchante fille, juste un petit peu bornée et irritante sur les bords.

"Je pense que vous avez déjà bien assez aidé comme ça. Je vais m'occuper de l'Agent Black." l'interrompit Morgan, la voix glaciale.

Harry aurait pu embrasser l'homme quand la jeune femme décida qu'il était plus sage de se retirer, ce qu'elle fit après avoir cherché confirmation chez Harry. Il profita des quelques secondes pour enfin mettre son gilet, peu désireux de répéter l'expérience qui venait de se passer.

"Alors, Chaperon Rouge, besoin d'aide contre les jolies jeunes femmes maintenant ?" Harry se retint de foudroyer Morgan du regard, sachant pertinemment qu'il devait plutôt lui être reconnaissant de lui être venu en aide.

Il respira profondément avant de répondre. "J'imagine que je devrais te remercier…" _mais je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie._

"Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un simple agent sauve son supérieur d'un danger aussi mortel." plaisanta Morgan avec un sourire.

"Ahaha" grommela Harry, mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. "Merci Wolfy."

"De rien, Rouge." Au sourcil arqué d'Harry, Morgan s'expliqua. "Rouge. De Chaperon Rouge."

Harry résista à la tentation de cacher son visage dans ses mains pour éclater de rire ou en pleurs. Merlin, il y avait réellement des fois où Morgan lui rappelait Sirius. Il imaginait exactement son parrain se comporter comme Morgan à l'époque où il était encore un jeune Auror en Angleterre, avant de se retrouver enfermé à Azkaban.

Harry se contenta donc de froncer les sourcils d'un air faussement menaçant. "Si j'entends un mot sur ce qu'il s'est passé ici au bureau…"

Il y a un mois, Harry n'aurait pas pu menacer Morgan sans tout un combat de dominance, même pour rigoler. Mais depuis la pleine lune, le quart loup-garou avait parfaitement repris contrôle de lui-même et pris conscience qu'il avait vécu avec cette partie animale en lui jusqu'à maintenant sans problème et qu'elle ne devait donc pas changer sa vie maintenant. C'est pourquoi Morgan se contenta d'éclater de rire, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Étonnamment, cela ne rassura pas Harry. Mais pas du tout.

"Tu allais quelque part ou tu essayais simplement d'échapper à la cadette ?" demanda finalement le métis.

"Les deux." avoua Harry en passant sa main gantée dans ses cheveux. "Je comptais simplement aller manger un bout et puis continuer à m'entraîner, mais je ne suis franchement plus d'humeur. Tu veux venir manger avec moi ? Je connais ce restaurant italien sur Potomac Avenue…" Il laissa ses paroles flotter un moment, avant de s'interrompre et de poursuivre un peu maladroitement : "À moins que tu aies encore envie de t'entraîner, je comprendrai parfaitement…"

"Pas du tout, ça me ferait très plaisir. J'avais déjà fini quand je t'ai aperçu." Harry ignora la petite boule chaude dans son abdomen à la pensée que Morgan avait délibérément fait un détour pour venir le saluer avant de le sauver de la pauvre Amanda Dawkes.

Ils décidèrent de se retrouver à l'entrée de l'Académie. Alors qu'il finissait de s'habiller dans les vestiaires après une courte douche, il s'attarda sur l'ironie de sa situation. Il cherchait à échapper à l'anniversaire de sa contamination par la malédiction de la lycanthropie et il se retrouvait à aller déjeuner avec son collègue loup-garou…

Yep, il était définitivement le jouet préféré du Destin.

Mais pour une fois, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Potomac Avenue – Sam's Inn Restaurant_

Un moment il était devant l'Académie, en train d'attendre Black… Et l'instant d'après, il admirait le silhouette de l'homme en question sur une moto et le suivait diligemment à travers les rues de Quantico. Comme il était dimanche, le trafic était peu dense, laissant à ses pensées l'occasion de vagabonder.

Derek avait quitté sa maison pour le gymnase de l'Académie tard dans la matinée. Il s'était senti curieusement dépressif depuis qu'il s'était levé, et savait qu'un peu de course lui changerait les idées. Son esprit était considérablement plus serein après les nombreux autres exercices auxquels il se livra jusqu'à ce que ses muscles protestent trop pour continuer. Il avait repéré Black par hasard, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les douches pour rentrer ensuite chez lui. La vue de l'agent suivi par une jeune femme l'avait fait sourire, surtout à la tête partagée entre l'irritation et l'envie de s'enfuir à la première occasion. Cependant, l'amusement avait vite tourné court quand la femme avait agrippé le bras de Black, le visage orné d'un sourire qui se voulait charmeur. Il avait tout de suite compris ce qu'il se passait quand tout le corps de Black s'était raidi et que son regard se perdit dans le vide. Il avait vu les cicatrices et savait assez au sujet du SSPT – ou syndrome de stress post-traumatique, pour savoir que Black n'était déjà pas à l'aise quand on le touchait habillé, il n'osait donc pas imaginer quand on touchait sa peau nue.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser qu'il courait presque jusqu'à Black et l'arrachait de la femme. Il ne pensait pas non plus quand il poussa Black derrière lui pour le protéger, non, pour _l'éloigner_ de la cadette. Il y avait autre chose que de la colère dans son geste, surtout quand il refusa froidement que la femme essaie à nouveau d'approcher Black. Il n'aurait pas pu expliquer le soulagement qu'il ressentit quand Black se comporta comme d'habitude – sa réaction à son nouveau surnom fut particulièrement drôle notamment, et l'invita dans la foulée à manger avec lui. Ça, par contre, c'était nouveau.

Depuis la pleine lune, Morgan avait à nouveau repris le contrôle de lui-même et s'était débarrassé de son désir continuel de dominance sur Black et d'autres gestes plus lupins qu'humains. Grâce à ça il avait pu se rapprocher de Black sans avoir (trop) envie de l'obliger à se soumettre. Il s'était rendu compte que Black était un individu très sardonique, à l'humour étonnamment similaire à celui de Rossi. Apparemment lui et Black avait été proches avant que Rossi ne quitte le FBI pour écrire ses bouquins. Leur passé commun expliquait la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient pu emprunter le rôle des amants pas si secrets que cela à la dernière affaire au monastère. Le souvenir de Black arrivant du jardin intérieur, la chemise sortie de son pantalon, les cheveux défaits et ce léger rouge teintant ses joues, suscita à la fois l'excitation que Derek avait appris maintenant à associer avec l'agent Black (impossible de le nier maintenant après qu'il se soit surpris plusieurs fois à le déshabiller du regard), et en même temps une certaine… jalousie ? Déception ? de ne pas avoir été le partenaire de cette fausse liaison clandestine.

_Mon Dieu, je sonne comme une adolescente qui a surpris son copain en train de la tromper…_

Finalement il vit Black s'arrêter et enlever le casque noir qui couvrait son visage. Le temps que Derek le rejoigne, l'homme avait déjà installé un antivol sur sa moto et l'attendait patiemment. Ils entrèrent dans un petit restaurant à l'allure familiale. Black leur choisit une table dans un coin de la pièce, à côté de la fenêtre. Derek ne put s'empêcher de remarque que Black s'installa face à la porte et dos au mur, un comportement typique des gens qui savent à quoi s'attendre en cas d'attaque. Il ne fit pas de remarque et prit place en face de l'homme et piqua le menu.

"Tu viens souvent ici, Rouge ?"

Derek se retint de ricaner quand les mâchoires de Black se serrèrent d'irritation au surnom. Honnêtement, Derek le trouvait plutôt stupide, mais s'il tapait sur les nerfs de son très cher ami, que demander de plus ?

"Plutôt souvent oui, je n'aime pas vraiment cuisiner chez moi."

"Oh ? Tu es mauvais cuisinier ?"

"Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment de bons souvenirs liés à la cuisine." avoua Black, des ombres à nouveau dans ses yeux verts forêts.

C'était à des moments comme ça que Derek regrettait de ne pas avoir continué son enquête à propos du passé de Black. Mais ce qui avait été à l'époque guidé par la suspicion et l'étrange colère de son côté loup, était aujourd'hui seulement conduit par l'inquiétude et l'honnête curiosité sur son collègue et ami. Peut-être que s'il suppliait suffisamment sa Baby Girl, elle accepterait de rechercher quelques infos complémentaires sur le mystérieux personnage qu'était le semi-loup-garou.

"Vraiment ?" fit Morgan neutralement. "Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles alors ?" demanda-t-il, désireux de détourner la conversation vers un sujet plus sûr.

Cela marcha en sa faveur car l'instant d'après Black se lança dans la description de chacun de ses plats favoris. Le serveur prit leur commande, où Derek fut ravi de constater que Black et lui avaient des goûts similaires, et leur apporta à chacun une bière. Quand il fut parti, Derek prit le temps d'observer Black d'un air critique.

Le jeune homme avait l'air épuisé. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et toute sa posture semblait avachie comparée à son port altier de d'habitude. Il avait aussi cette façon de siroter sa bière sans vraiment faire attention, les pensées distraites.

"Teddy m'a téléphoné avant-hier." commença le métis, ce qui attira l'attention de l'autre mâle.

"Il ne t'a pas dérangé j'espère."

"Pas du tout !" le rassura Derek avec un petit rire. "Teddy est un chouette gamin. Il voulait juste discuter et me demander le numéro de Reid."

Black eut un sourire tendre qui adoucit considérablement ses traits. "Teddy ne connait pas beaucoup de personnes en dehors d'Andy et moi, et aussi quelques personnes à son école. Il est tout excité d'avoir de nouveaux amis."

"Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, Black ?" Au hochement hésitant de Black, Derek poursuivit : "Qu'est-il arrivé aux parents de Teddy ?"

"Ils sont morts durant les attaques terroristes en Angleterre d'il y a dix ans." dit Harry avec émotion. "Le mari d'Andy est également mort durant une de ces attaques."

"Tu les connaissais bien ?" demanda gentiment Morgan en voyant la douleur encore présente sur les traits de Black.

"Remus, le père de Teddy, était comme un père pour moi. C'est lui qui m'a permis de m'inscrire au FBI à mes seize ans." ajouta Black avec un sourire.

"Je sais à qui je dois en vouloir maintenant !" fit Derek d'un air triomphant. "Et la mère de Teddy ?"

"Elle était l'équivalent d'un agent du FBI britannique. C'était une femme très douée pour les camouflages et les infiltrations. Un peu comme si elle savait devenir une tout autre personne d'un claquement de doigt" dit Black en claquant les doigts pour illustrer ses paroles, les yeux pétillant de malice sur une plaisanterie que lui seul semblait comprendre.

"Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs, Morgan ?" s'enquit curieusement Black.

Derek hocha la tête. "J'ai une plus grande sœur, Sarah, et une petite qui s'appelle Désirée. Pourquoi ?"

Black rit doucement. "Non, pour rien. Je t'ai juste trouvé très doué avec Teddy. Vous vous voyez souvent ?"

"Pour les fêtes de familles comme Noël et Pâques, sinon on essaie de s'arranger ou on se téléphone. Nous sommes très proches. Et toi, tu as encore des contacts avec ta famille ?"

Le visage de Black se ferma et ses lèvres formèrent une fine ligne. "Pas vraiment non. Mes parents sont morts quand j'avais un an et j'ai été recueilli par la sœur de ma mère et son mari. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlés depuis que j'ai intégré le programme des cadets quand j'avais seize ans."

Derek se sentit honteux. Il aurait dû se rappeler, bon sang ! Reid en avait parlé et déjà Derek avait eu des doutes sur l'enfance qu'avait pu vivre l'agent à l'époque. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter la distanciation qu'il mettait entre lui et sa "famille". Il n'avait pas dit _sa tante_ mais _la sœur de ma mère_. Il sentit ses boyaux se serrer à l'idée que, peut-être, certaines des cicatrices de Black pouvaient être dues à sa famille.

Sentant que l'ambiance dégénérait un peu, Black poursuivit sur un ton léger un peu forcé : "Mais je passe toutes mes fêtes avec Teddy et Andy."

Ceci attira la curiosité de Derek. "Je me demandais depuis l'affaire à Delani, est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es païen ?"

"Yep, je suis les Anciennes Traditions depuis que j'ai dix-huit ans. C'est Andy qui m'y a introduit à vrai dire et nous formons notre propre cercle avec Teddy et certaines de mes connaissances."

"Donc vous ne fêtez pas Noël ?" fit Derek avec l'air faussement désolé pour lui, ce qui fit rire Black.

"Nous fêtons Yule au solstice d'hiver. En vérité, c'est de Yule que provient la tradition de s'échanger des présents. Les chrétiens ont copié le plus possible Yule pour la remplacer par Noël et encourager les païens à la conversion."

Avant qu'on ne leur apporte leurs plats, Derek et Harry discutèrent brièvement des autres fêtes païennes, où Derek appris que la prochaine fête serait Ostara le vingt-et-un mars à l'occasion de laquelle ils allaient aller marcher pieds nus dans la forêt pour cueillir des fleurs et ensuite les offrir en offrande ou les cuisiner, une fête dont la simplicité fascina Derek. Finalement Derek avait fini bien avant Black son poulet à l'Alfredo et se retrouva à observer son nouvel ami en face de lui. L'homme avait cette façon particulière de manger qui avait plusieurs fois intrigué Derek lorsqu'ils allaient manger tous ensemble au boulot. Il mangeait lentement et prenait le temps de mâcher, comme pour profiter plus longtemps de son repas. C'était plutôt amusant de le voir prendre son temps, apprécier le goût de ses aliments, se lécher les lèvres…

"Tu en veux un peu ?"

Derek releva soudainement la tête pour croiser les yeux amusés de Black. Déterminé de ne pas avoir l'air d'avoir été pris en train de fixer les lèvres de son collègue, Derek fit mine d'hausser les épaules d'un air indifférent. "Pourquoi pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Des simples spaghettis à l'arabiatta" lui apprit Black tout en enroulant quelques pâtes sur une fourchette. Finalement, Black tendit la fourchette vers lui. "Fais 'aaaah', Wolfy." plaisanta-t-il.

Il eut l'air extrêmement surpris quand Derek lui saisit sa main gantée et, avec un regard intense où l'argent pétillait dans son regard chocolat fixé sur Black, dégusta les pâtes. La respiration de Black eut un petit raté et Derek laissa un petit sourire arrogant tracer ses lèvres. Quand la surprise de Black se mua en autre chose, le métis découvrit pourquoi le surnom de 'Rouge' lui convenait plutôt bien.

"Est-ce que je peux récupérer ma main, maintenant ?" demanda sèchement Black, mais Derek ne se débarrassa pas de son sourire satisfait.

"Bien sûr." Il relâcha la main et éclata de rire. "Tu devrais voir ta tête !" Son rire doubla quand Black grommela et continua de manger. Il se demanda si Black prévoyait d'utiliser des techniques de torture chinoise pour se venger, car il crut entendre plusieurs fois le mot 'baguette' être cité.

Quand on vint leur retirer les assiettes, Derek lança une nouvelle discussion, voyant que Black râlait encore sur l'incident de tout à l'heure et ne semblait pas prêt de lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Plus que l'ennuyer, le comportement du plus jeune amusait grandement Morgan.

"Alors, Black, quels sont tes films préférés ?"

"J'aurais du mal à le savoir, je n'ai pas de télévision." fit Black, certainement dans l'espoir que cela empêche Derek de continuer le sujet.

"Quoi ! Pauvre enfant, mais quel genre de sauvages t'ont élevé ?" Il nota le sourire cynique qui apparut et disparut aussi vite sur le visage de Black. "Mais tu as tout de même déjà été au cinéma, rassure-moi ? Peu importe," interrompit-il le jeune homme qui ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, la refermant avec un regard noir, "Je vais en parler avec Garcia et nous allons travailler sur ça !" Le sourire de Derek était d'un sadisme pur.

Black lâcha un grognement et posa la main sur son front, comme pour calmer un mal de tête. Puis, il regarda Derek avec ses yeux grands ouverts et brillants. L'homme sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite à la vue innocente que donnait Black. "Voyons, je ne crois pas que c'est nécessaire d'en informer Garcia…"

Derek avala péniblement sa salive avant de lâcher un petit rire, quelque peu forcé. "Tes petites combines ne fonctionnent pas sur moi, Black !" _Cause toujours…_ songea-t-il, souhaitant que son érection disparaisse.

Au nouveau grognement de désespoir de Black, le loup en Derek ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une vague de satisfaction à avoir réussi à soumettre l'autre loup. La pensée disparut néanmoins tout aussi vite, le loup apaisé et satisfait de rester dans les tréfonds du subconscient de son hôte.

Derek fut étonné de constater que Black était de bonne compagnie. Le jeune homme savait parler de beaucoup de choses et avait une vue totalement originale sur le monde (Après tout quel genre de personnes pensaient que le chocolat guérissait tous les maux de ce monde ? Sérieusement ?) Il apprit que Black avait deux animaux de compagnie, un serpent et une chouette, et qu'il adorait être dans des endroits à très haute altitude. Derek, en retour, parla de sa famille – et même de son père étonnamment – et de ses années à l'université à laquelle il avait pu aller grâce à sa bourse sportive. Ce dernier sujet intéressa particulièrement Black, celui-ci lui expliquant après qu'il n'avait jamais été à l'école que jusque ses seize ans et avait tout de suite après intégré le FBI.

Ils furent étonnés quand ils virent qu'ils étaient restés beaucoup plus longtemps qu'ils le pensaient au restaurant. Black paya l'addition, balayant les protestations d'un signe de la main et d'un regard qui fit ravaler à Derek ses paroles et lui rappela que le jeune homme n'était pas réputé dans le FBI pour rien. Ils quittèrent le restaurant alors que cinq heures sonnait à Quantico, encore sous le choc d'avoir passé autant de temps à discuter –surtout vu le fait que Derek comme Black prétendaient ne pas s'apprécier plus que ça.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la moto de Black, Derek observa la mine déprimée et quelque peu résignée de son comparse. Prenant une rapide décision, il lança un clin d'œil à Black.

"Okay, comme tu as payé le dîner et les boissons de cet aprem', je te propose de finir la soirée chez moi."

Le soulagement sur le visage de Black n'était pas feint. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Derek allait savoir quoi.

"Si tu insistes, Wolfy. Je te suis."

Au moment où Morgan ferma la portière de sa voiture, il se rendit compte qu'il invitait un véritable loup dans sa tanière. Les seules autres personnes à être jamais venues chez lui en dehors de sa famille étaient Reid et Garcia. Était-il prêt à laisser Black entrer dans sa maison, pénétrer dans son espace privé ?

La question ne se posait même pas.

Bien sûr que oui.

Ce n'était pas seulement parce que Black semblait avoir besoin de compagnie, mais parce que, même s'il le montrait d'une drôle de façon, il l'appréciait le sale petit bâtard. Sans oublier qu'il n'était pas, avouons-le, laid ou même juste moyen. Non, Black était un magnifique homme qui avait de la présence et dont il émanait une puissance à la fois fière et tranquille que Derek voulait à la fois dompter et se noyer dedans pour se laisser emporter. Le seul problème qu'il avait avec le fait qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était attiré par Black, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'impression que le sentiment était rendu.

 _Quoique… à la dernière pleine lune, il avait plutôt l'air d'apprécier la vue_ , pensa-t-il avec un regain de confiance et une certaine satisfaction. _Mais c'est un collègue et le FBI est contre la fraternisation entre agents._

_Mais Black n'est pas réellement du BAU, n'est-ce pas ?_

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, Harry Black était installé dans le canapé de son salon, une bière à la main et Clooney à moitié couché sur ses genoux. Derek prit le temps d'enregistrer la scène devant lui avant de s'installer à côté de Black, une bière également dans la main.

"Regarde-moi ça, quelques gratouilles au bon endroit et il est prêt à faire n'importe quoi." plaisanta Derek en caressant brièvement la tête de son chien.

Black eut un petit rire avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa bière.

"Hého, attention Black ! Je n'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère parce que tu ne sais pas tenir l'alcool !" s'exclama Derek, vaguement inquiet de se retrouver avec un Black déprimé et saoul sur les bras. D'un autre côté, l'idée avait un certain charme… Qui sait quels secrets Black raconterait une fois qu'il aurait bu quelques bouteilles ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par un rire quelque peu cynique.

"Malheureusement, la nature m'a doté d'un métabolisme particulièrement efficace. Je ne suis jamais saoul." dit-il avec un étrange sourire.

"Ah oui ?" Hochement de la tête de Black. "Et si nous vérifions ta théorie, Black ?"

Ce que Derek ne savait pas, c'est qu'il regretterait ses paroles plusieurs bières plus tard.

Ils en étaient à la sixième et Black ne semblait pas plus dérangé qu'à la première, alors que Derek commençait à avoir sérieusement du mal à se concentrer. Derek et Black avaient fini par se retrouver à jouer aux cartes et ils regardèrent même un film, _Le Cinquième Élément_ , de la bière numéro quatre à numéro sept. À la moitié de sa huitième bouteille, Derek admit la défaite et se coucha dans le fauteuil avec un soupir.

"J'abandonne, tu n'as même pas l'air d'être affecté par l'alcool !"

Black roula les yeux, mais ne lui répondit pas. Il regarda simplement dans le vide, perdu dans ses pensées.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"De quoi veux-tu que je parle, Wolfy ?"

Ce fut au tour de Derek de rouler les yeux. "Je sais très bien que tu ne serais pas resté avec moi de ton plein gré toute la journée si tu n'avais vraiment pas eu envie d'être seul, Black." Morgan avait parlé avec la sincérité caractéristique de l'ébriété. Il se rendit compte que sa propre remarque lui fit de la peine, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à s'admettre que Black ne voudrait pas passer du temps avec lui.

"C'est faux, Wolfy, j'ai- j'ai apprécié cette journée. C'est juste…"

Des yeux hantés se fixèrent sur Derek. "Aujourd'hui c'est une journée difficile pour moi." chuchota-t-il finalement.

Clooney gémit dans son sommeil et bougea les pattes, grognant à un ennemi invisible. Cela ne sembla pas déranger Black, installé sous le labrador qui se contenta de le caresser gentiment, le faisant retourner à un sommeil paisible. Tout en l'observant, Derek dit doucement : "Je suis doué pour écouter, si tu veux. Je sais que ça ne suffit pas, mais je suis là."

C'était le seul encouragement dont Black avait l'air d'avoir besoin. Les yeux hantés se fermèrent et il détourna le visage. Lorsqu'il parla, sa voix était basse. "Mon Créateur était réputé pour aimer les jeunes garçons." À ses paroles, Derek blanchit. Il se revoyait, adolescent à peine pubère, suivant Carl Buford jusqu'à sa cabane, puis se faire abuser. _'Ce sera notre secret, hein Derek ?'_ "Il a transformé Remus, le père de Teddy, lorsqu'il avait six ans. C'est pour ça que j'étais terrifié à chaque fois que nous étions dans la même pièce."

"Tu avais quel âge ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander Derek.

"Dix-sept ans. Mais il disait que ça ne le dérangeait pas, qu'il ferait une exception pour moi." Black fit une pause, ouvrant les yeux pour fixer le liquide ambré dans sa bouteille. Sa main se porta aux cicatrices sur sa pommette, les trois cicatrices parallèles qui défiguraient la moitié de son visage. "Quand il m'a griffé, je savais que je n'allais pas pouvoir y échapper. C'était le matin avant la pleine lune, le jour où ils étaient certains qu'il était assez proche de la transformation pour m'inoculer la malédiction. Ils m'ont enfermé dans une cellule donnant sur l'extérieur, sous le regard de la Lune. La première transformation… c'est indescriptible. C'est comme si toutes les cellules de mon corps étaient modifiées à la fois et la Lune… la Lune était réellement sans pitié."

Derek ne dit rien. Il comprenait ce qu'avait vécu Black, du moins en partie. Lui aussi avait eu du mal avec sa première pleine lune avec son héritage de loup-garou éveillé. Ce n'était pas une expérience qu'il allait répéter.

"Même après m'être enfui et rétabli, je ne suis pas parvenu à m'intégré dans une meute. Je n'avais pas Remus pour me guider, la seule personne que j'aurais pu accepter comme Alpha. Alors à chaque pleine lune, je me perdais avec des inconnus, des personnes dont j'oubliais le visage le lendemain, essayant pour une nuit de me réconforter dans un peu de chaleur humaine ; essayant de me créer l'illusion d'appartenance à une meute, à un groupe. J'ai dû attendre les cinq ans de Teddy et que celui-ci exprime son gène de loup-garou pour enfin créer une meute. Je suis un putain d'égoïste, hein ? Je _voulais_ que Teddy soit un semi-loup-garou. Je _souhaitais_ que mon filleul, ce gamin que j'adore plus que tout, souffre de la malédiction pour que je ne sois plus seul !"

Black s'interrompit quand des bras l'entourèrent et le firent se balancer en un rythme lent et apaisant. Derek sentit la tension initiale dans les muscles des épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs disparaître peu à peu.

"Tu n'es pas un égoïste, Black." murmura fièrement Derek. "Tu es un survivant. Ne sois jamais désolé pour avoir eu envie que quelqu'un t'aide et te sorte de ce cercle infernal."

Derek et Black restèrent dans cette position un long moment, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues du plus jeune.

"Ça fait dix ans aujourd'hui que j'ai reçu cette malédiction." lui apprit la voix cassée de l'agent Black.

"Bon anniversaire, Black. Je crains que maintenant, tu ne sois parti pour dix ans de plus, et avec deux compagnons d'infortune sur le tas !" fit d'un air moqueur le métis.

Le rire de Black était bref, mais sincère. Derek se sentit fier d'avoir pu aidé son ami et collègue. Finalement, il remarqua que Black s'était endormi. Le métis ricana légèrement tout en pensant 'Insensible à l'alcool, mon cul !' et installa Black un peu plus confortablement sur le fauteuil, laissant Clooney se réinstaller à ses côtés. Il recouvrit l'homme d'une couverture et décida d'aller se coucher à son tour. Derek s'endormit en se disant qu'il en avait appris beaucoup aujourd'hui sur Black et que ce qu'il avait appris n'avait satisfait en rien sa curiosité et son envie d'en savoir encore plus. Demain, il irait parler avec Garcia pour savoir ce que cachait l'enfance de Black. Demain, il demanderait à Reid s'il voulait l'aider à convertir Black aux films. Demain, il essaierait de se faire inviter à la fête païenne de Black.

En vérité, le lendemain il se réveillerait avec un mal de tête énorme – huit bières de bonne qualité ont généralement cet effet si on n'est pas habitué – et un canapé vide. La seule preuve qu'il avait hébergé Black serait une tasse de café noir à la température parfaite avec deux cachets d'aspirine posés à côté sur une feuille où on pouvait lire : 'Wolfy– Prends-les, tu en auras besoin. Merci pour le canapé. À tout à l'heure au bureau. –Black'

Mais ça, il ne le savait pas encore, quittant la réalité pour celui des rêves, peuplés par un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts forêts.


	17. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, BAU – 11 mars_

Pénélope fixa Morgan avant d'éclater de rire. Prentiss la suivit immédiatement. Morgan grogna légèrement au bruit et porta la main à sa tête.

"Folle soirée hier, Morgan ?" se moqua Prentiss.

"Folle journée plutôt. J'ai mes muscles tout endoloris et même après deux aspirines, j'ai encore un énorme mal de tête."

L'analyste rit de nouveau et cacha son sourire derrière son mug de café. Son ami semblait se porter beaucoup mieux ces dernières semaines. Elle suspectait que cela avait un rapport avec l'amélioration des relations entre Morgan et Black et était ravie que les deux hommes aient fini par s'entendre. Reid ne s'en porterait que mieux également, comme il se retrouvait de temps en temps partagé entre Morgan et Black.

"Bonjour tout le monde. Harry n'est pas encore arrivé ?"

Morgan fit mine d'être vexé. "Quoi, nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi, Pretty Boy ?"

Pénélope fut surprise quand Reid ne babilla pas nerveusement en réponse pour s'excuser et nier l'affirmation, mais fronça plutôt les sourcils, l'air inquiet. "Il n'est pas rentré chez lui hier soir et Andy m'a téléphoné pour savoir s'il était chez moi, mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis vendredi et-"

"Respire, Reid. Black a passé la nuit chez moi." dit Morgan, rassurant par la même occasion son ami.

Reid eut l'air surpris, mais certainement pas autant que Prentiss et Pénélope. La blonde se pencha vers Morgan, une expression coquine sur le visage.

"Oh, alors c'est ce que tu voulais dire par 'Folle journée', mon chéri ! Et les muscles endoloris ? On a dû mal à suivre l'endurance de notre jeune et pimpant Black ?" le taquina-t-elle.

"Voyons, Baby Girl, tu sais bien que ce corps de rêve n'est réservé qu'aux belles blondes analystes techniciennes" protesta-t-il avec une moue joueuse. Pénélope gloussa joyeusement alors que Prentiss roulait les yeux devant le comportement flirteur de son collègue.

"Mais pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, j'ai croisé Black hier au gymnase à l'Académie et nous avons passé la journée ensemble. On a fini la soirée chez moi et il a terminé sur mon canapé."

Pénélope remarqua l'air soulagé sur le visage de Reid qui s'empressa alors d'aller se chercher un café et plusieurs paquets de sucre. Apparemment, son petit génie avait dû passer la nuit à s'inquiéter pour son ami et avait dû avoir un sommeil agité. La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle allait passer un savon à Black pour avoir rendu les gens autour de lui inquiets à ce point-là. Il avait sûrement (délibérément ou pas) oublié de prendre son téléphone et personne n'avait réussi à le contacter. Elle était contente que rien de grave ne se soit produit.

"Je ne savais pas que toi et Black vous entendiez si bien, Morgan." fit Prentiss, curieuse.

Morgan haussa les épaules. "Il est plus amusant qu'il le laisse entendre, il a ces tas de petite manies et pleins de croyances farfelues..." Le métis rit doucement. Soudain, il se tourna vers Pénélope qui sursauta au geste brusque. "Ce qui me fait penser que je devais te dire que Black n'a pas de télévision chez lui, tu t'imagines !"

Pénélope fit mine d'être choquée. "Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Petit Prince ne connaît pas les délices de _Alien_? _James Bond_?" La blonde s'obligea à afficher une mine sérieuse malgré son envie de rire. "Mon très cher Apollon en chocolat, nous ne pouvons pas laisser cette pauvre âme en peine dans l'obscurité de l'ignorance !"

Morgan hocha la tête solennellement. "Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi, Baby Girl." dit-il avant d'éclater de rire, brisant le contrôle de Pénélope qui se mit également à rire.

Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que le rire de Morgan avait un petit accent diabolique ?

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils rient ?" s'enquit Reid qui revenait avec son sucre au café (oui, son petit génie ne carburait pas à la caféine, mais au sucre.)

"Ils planifient la prochaine séance de torture de Black." répondit Prentiss avec un reniflement amusé. "Apparemment, il ne connait pas certains films classiques et ils veulent l'éduquer sur le sujet."

Reid les regarda un moment avant de cligner les yeux. "Harry ne regarde toujours pas la télévision ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Petit Génie ? Black n'avait pas de télévision quand il était plus jeune ?" demanda d'un ton faussement innocent Pénélope. Elle savait déjà ce que Reid allait répondre, mais elle voulait l'entendre. Depuis qu'elle avait lu le dossier d'Harry Potter, jeune orphelin abandonné chez son oncle et sa tante et abandonné du système de la justice britannique, elle savait que la plupart des choses qu'elle entendrait sur l'enfance de son Petit Prince n'allait pas lui plaire.

Reid eut l'air mal à l'aise et fit nerveusement : "Non, ils avaient une télé chez lui, mais son oncle et sa tante ne voulait jamais le laisser la regarder, c'est tout."

"J'imagine qu'il a dû apprendre à s'occuper sans télé." dit Prentiss avec une certaine admiration qui rendit Pénélope un peu malade. Ce n'est pas comme si Black avait eu le choix de se priver de regarder la télévision !

L'analyste fut surprise quand elle croisa le regard intense de Morgan posé sur elle. Elle n'était peut-être pas profiler, mais elle était tout de même observatrice, et si cette mâchoire serrée et poings fermés voulaient dire quelque chose, c'était que Morgan se doutait également que le passé de Black avait son lot de secrets. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de la star de la conversation. Et quelle arrivée !

Le silence tomba sur le BAU.

"Bonjour tout le monde." fit le jeune agent avec une sombre expression sur le visage.

"Petit Prince, tes cheveux-" commença Garcia en fixant, incrédule, l'agent senior.

"Je suis dans mon bureau si quelqu'un me cherche… Mais si ce quelqu'un sont des jumeaux rouquins, je ne suis pas là, et _surtout_ n'acceptez rien de ce qu'ils pourraient vous donner. Même chose si c'est un blondinet à l'air arrogant."

Et avant que personne ne puisse rien dire, il s'encourut quasiment jusqu'à son bureau et ferma les stores. L'instant d'après, Morgan éclata de rire, Prentiss avait encore les yeux sortis de leurs orbites par la surprise, Reid se frottait les yeux et cherchait à savoir s'il était le seul à avoir vu ce qu'il venait de se produire, quant à Pénélope… Pénélope…

Pénélope poussa un petit cri, avant d'éclater de rire à son tour, amusée par le spectacle.

"Est-ce que je viens de rêver où _Black_ , l'agent ténébreux et sombre de notre département, vient d'entrer dans le bureau avec les cheveux _roses_?" réussit-elle à hoqueter entre deux rires. "Oh mon Dieu, je vais aller pirater les caméras pour imprimer des photos ! Ça n'a pas de prix !"

Prentiss rit à son tour, secouant la tête doucement. "Je me demande ce qu'il va se passer quand Rossi et Hotch verront la nouvelle couleur des cheveux de Black…"

Morgan et Prentiss échangèrent un petit sourire sadique tandis que Pénélope gloussa. Ça promettait une journée haute en couleurs, et c'était le cas de le dire. Reid décida d'aller voir comment Black allait et au moment où il entrait dans le bureau, Pénélope entendit le ton meurtrier de Black promettre milles souffrances aux responsables de la blague. Reid ne ferma pas complètement la porte derrière lui, mais comme ils ne pouvaient plus rien voir, cela laissait à Pénélope le soin d'imaginer toutes les vilaines choses qu'il pouvait se passer dans le bureau entre les deux amis d'enfance.

Elle soupira. "Bon, mes petits chéris, je vais aller retrouver mes autres bébés. On se voit tout à l'heure !"

Pénélope décocha un dernier sourire brillant avant de retourner dans son antre, passant par la même occasion devant le bureau de Black où elle entendit ce dernier se plaindre auprès d'un Reid plus que compatissant.

"… Et ils refusent de me dire comment me débarrasser de cette couleur ! Nom d'un hippogriffe, je suis d'accord que je n'aurais pas dû quitter l'appartement ainsi, mais ça c'est tout simplement cruel !"

"Et tu es devenu rose… erm… partout ?" dit son petit génie d'un ton incertain.

"Pourquoi, Houdini, tu voudrais vérifier si j'ai les cheveux roses naturellement ?" fit Black, avec cette inflexion de la voix qui indiquait qu'il avait un sourire taquin et joueur sur les lèvres.

"N- Non !" s'empressa de répondre Reid, Pénélope imaginant le rouge gagner la peau si pâle du plus jeune agent du BAU.

Elle entra dans son bureau au son du rire de Black, rassurée que Reid soit parvenu à remonter le moral de son ami. Immédiatement le silence l'accueillit. L'analyste déposa son mug sur son bureau, s'installa et enfila son casque d'écoute, prête à répondre à une équipe du FBI qui aurait besoin de ses services. Pénélope travailla pendant une heure avant que quelque chose d'enfin excitant se produise. Son homme sexy numéro 1 toqua et lui demanda si elle était occupée.

"Pour toi je ne suis jamais occupée, homme de mes rêves !" gloussa-t-elle en réponse.

Morgan entra ans le bureau, mais ne parla pas tout de suite, cherchant apparemment ses mots.

"Baby Girl… Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur l'enfance de Black ?"

Pénélope sursauta et craqua quasiment sa nuque dans le mouvement brusque de sa tête qui se tourna vers Morgan. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle légèrement, comme si elle ne venait pas de réagir violemment à ses paroles. Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit.

"Je le savais ! Il y avait des signes, mais ils étaient cachés par son Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique… Mon Dieu, je suis vraiment idiot !" ragea Morgan. Sa colère disparut l'instant d'après, remplacée par la résignation.

Pénélope ne comprenait pas pourquoi Morgan réagissait de cette façon. Oui, c'était tout à fait horrible la façon dont son Petit Prince avait été traité, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela toucherait Morgan à ce point. À moins que… maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Morgan et Black étaient plus proches qu'ils ne le laissaient croire. Même s'ils se "disputaient", on les voyait souvent ensemble au bureau. Depuis quelques temps, les discussions tendues entre les deux hommes s'étaient simplement et naturellement transformées en chamailleries et moqueries amicales. Comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas voir ce développement ?

"Je ne t'ai rien donné, Morgan." dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier à l'apparence innocente. Pénélope n'était pas parvenue à détruire la preuve matérielle qu'elle avait fouillé le passé d'Harry Black anciennement Potter. Elle avait déjà effacé tous les fichiers sur son ordinateur, mais rien de ce qu'elle avait imprimé. Pénélope avait l'impression de trahir Black en donnant ces infos à Morgan, mais elle savait que Morgan n'abandonnerait pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose. L'hésitation, puis la sinistre détermination sur le visage de Morgan lorsqu'il prit le dossier consola un peu Pénélope. Non, elle prenait la bonne décision. Morgan ne profiterait jamais de cette connaissance pour prendre avantage de Black mais plus pour l'aider dans l'ombre.

Plus Morgan lisait les papiers que Pénélope avait rassemblé, plus il avait l'air abattu. Après tout il y avait de quoi détruire le moral de quelqu'un. Comment pouvait-on admettre que la personne avec qui on travaille depuis bientôt deux mois avait souffert d'abus et de négligence quand il était enfant ? Cela expliquait à la fois des choses et faisait apparaître de nouvelles questions. Quelle avait été l'étendue de l'abus ? Pourquoi les autorités n'avaient-elles rien fait alors que le problème avait été de nombreuses fois signalé ? Était-ce l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il était entré si jeune dans le programme d'entraînement aux Affaires Spéciales ?

Finalement, Morgan ferma le dossier en soupirant et le rendit à Pénélope.

"Merci, Baby Girl. Est-ce que tu as des informations sur la situation actuelle des Dursley ?" s'enquit-il d'un air neutre.

"Quelques-unes, pourquoi ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas… L'informatique est une chose si subtile et dangereuse… Une erreur dans une liste de chiffres et des vies peuvent en être détruites." finit-il avec une lueur dans le regard qui promettait une douloureuse rétribution.

Une lumière qui se refléta dans le regard de Pénélope. Elle sourit doucement, mais n'importe qui pouvait voir que son sourire était aussi rempli de sombres promesses. Morgan ouvrit la porte pour quitter son bureau. Elle ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il comptait faire avec ce qu'il avait appris, parce qu'elle connaissait la réponse à sa question : rien du tout. Il se comporterait comme d'habitude avec Black, continuerait à l'embêter et à l'ennuyer, mais saurait maintenant éviter les sujets délicats et protéger le jeune homme si jamais une affaire le toucherait de trop près. Il se comporterait exactement comme le faisait déjà Pénélope.

"Et, Baby Girl ?"

"Mmh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hot Stuff ?"

"Je _veux_ une copie des photos de Black avec les cheveux roses."

Pénélope sourit à nouveau. Oui, Black avait gagné un véritable ami en l'agent Morgan. La question à se poser maintenant était : survivrait-il à cette amitié ?

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Royaume-Uni, Little Whinging, Surrey – 4, Privet Drive – Maison de Vernon et Pétunia Dursley_

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne pourras pas rentrer ce soir ?"

"Désolé, Pet, mais il semble qu'il y a un problème avec les comptes et je dois rester plus tard pour corriger les erreurs." grommela la voix de son mari.

Pétunia Dursley soupira. "Courage, Vernon, je te vois plus tard alors. Je t'aime."

Elle retourna à la confection de son dîner qui ne serait jamais aussi bon qu'à l'époque où c'était son monstrueux neveu qui le faisait. Humilier le fils de sa sœur avait toujours été une source de satisfaction. Mais le garçon n'habitait plus chez elle depuis plus de douze ans, et c'était une bonne chose. Néanmoins, elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son Dudley d'amour s'était éloigné d'elle et Vernon, apparemment touché par la disparition du monstre. La dernière fois qu'il avait téléphoné, c'était pour lui annoncer la naissance de son deuxième enfant, et cela remontait à trois ans. À part ces coups de téléphones, Dudley se contentait de leur envoyer des cartes pour les fêtes.

Son bébé lui manquait.

Et maintenant Vernon qui avait des problèmes au bureau ! La vie était bien triste, songea Pétunia tout en tournant dans la sauce tomate trop salée qu'elle avait préparé. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'à des milliers de kilomètres de chez elle, de l'autre côté de l'Océan Atlantique, une blonde analyste technicienne ne venait que de commencer ses plans.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_États-Unis, Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, BAU_

Finalement, après une heure et demie, et la consultation de trois bouquins de Charmes et Sortilèges, Harry réussit enfin à retrouver sa chère chevelure ébène. Évidemment cela n'avait été qu'après que Rossi et Hotch aient "absolument besoin de lui parler". Comme s'il était assez stupide pour croire ça. Rossi avait ricané en le voyant, tandis qu'Hotch avait semblé désespérément se retenir d'éclater de rire. Harry était content qu'il ait réussi, parce que voir Hotch rire aurait été plutôt effrayant et totalement surréel. Il s'était ensuite réfugié dans une des salles d'expérimentation du service des Affaires Spéciales pour jeter tous les sorts possibles et inimaginables – et comme il connaissait bien les jumeaux Weasley le contre-sort serait effectivement pratiquement inimaginable.

Il se traita une nouvelle fois d'idiot en songeant à la façon dont il s'était fait attrapé. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que le papier sur lequel Fred et Georges avaient laissé un message à son intention était le déclencheur d'une farce particulièrement stupide et humiliante. Roses ! Ses cheveux et sourcils étaient devenus roses ! Il avait ri les cinq premières minutes avant de se rendre compte que la couleur ne voulait pas partir. Honnêtement, les rires que sa coiffure avait provoqués dans le bureau l'avaient suffisamment puni pour une vie entière. Heureusement, Neville n'avait pas suivi l'exemple des jumeaux quand il avait remarqué l'absence d'Harry dans son appartement et lui avait laissé un message complètement innocent l'informant qu'il lui enverrait un hibou pour l'inviter à manger un de ces jours.

Penser à l'invitation de Neville le fit songer à la journée d'hier. Il avait aimé passer du temps avec Morgan et apprendre à mieux le connaître. L'homme était drôle et défiait constamment Harry à chaque tournant, Harry rendant coup par coup. C'était plutôt amusant et Harry ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été si détendu le jour de son morbide anniversaire. Il se souvint avec une certaine gêne et excitation de l'intensité du regard de Morgan quand il avait saisi sa main quand il lui avait tendu la fourchette de spaghetti. La gêne se transforma en mortification quand il songea à la soirée qui avait suivi et à sa confession à Morgan sur la terrible signification qu'avait le dix mars pour lui. Morgan ne l'avait pas jugé. Il l'avait juste laissé raconter son histoire, prêtant une oreille attentive, et l'avait tenu quand les émotions étaient devenues trop fortes. Quand Harry s'était réveillé le lendemain, il avait été lui-même étonné de ne plus se sentir déprimé et avait laissé une tasse de café gardée chaude grâce à un sort et deux aspirines, dont Morgan aurait bien besoin après la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait avalé hier en si peu de temps, en remerciement.

Harry quitta donc le confort de la salle d'expérimentations en Sortilèges pour retourner au BAU, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Malheureusement, ses idées furent changées quand il croisa Draco au détour d'un couloir. Il fixa un moment le blond d'un air interdit qui s'était également arrêté à sa vue, avant d'ostensiblement lui tourner le dos et marcher dans l'autre sens.

"Tu oses me tourner le dos, Black ? Comme c'est Gryffondor de ta part…" Harry aurait même pu reconnaître cette voix dédaigneuse les yeux fermés. Il poussa un soupir et se décida à endurer le monologue du blond.

"Oh ! Draco ! Je ne t'avais pas vu !" mentit-il avec le plus de mauvaise foi possible en se retournant pour faire face au Maître des Potions qui avait l'air encore plus ennuyé que d'habitude.

"Épargne-moi tes histoires, Black." Draco eut un sourire positivement effrayant. "J'ai entendu que les jumeaux Weasley ont frappé. Mon seul regret est de ne pas avoir pu contempler le désastre. Rose ?" Il rit froidement derrière sa main. "Comme c'est _adorable_." fit-il avec tant de sarcasme que c'en était écœurant.

Harry ne put en supporter plus. Il savait que Draco n'était ainsi que lorsqu'il était fâché et inquiet pour lui. Harry comprenait ça et il savait que le dix mars, tout le monde faisait attention à lui car il était déjà passé par plusieurs épisodes de déprime profonde ou de rage incontrôlable. Il avait été insensible en ne prévenant pas ses amis de son départ, mais il ne pouvait pas revenir dans le temps. Le blond continuait de le regarder avec un regard noir. Finalement, Harry craqua.

"Ok, je suis désolé, Draco. J'aurais dû prévenir quelqu'un, mais tu sais comment je me sens ce jour-là… Je n'ai pas réfléchi."

"C'est exactement ça, Black, tu n'as _pas_ réfléchi. Même si je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose de ta part, j'avais espoir…" dit le blond de cette façon méprisante faisant toujours hésiter Harry s'il plaisantait ou pas.

_Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit sérieux. Il n'y a que Draco pour me faire m'excuser une seconde, en me faisant sentir misérable, et réussir à me faire regretter mon geste la seconde d'après._

Harry foudroya Draco du regard. "C'est bon, tu as fini ? Ou tu as autre chose à me dire ?"

"À vrai dire, j'ai quelque chose à te dire, Black." répondit Draco paresseusement en inspectant ses ongles parfaitement propres et manucurés.

Harry attendit quelques secondes, mais l'irritant blondinet (aucune importance qu'il fasse une tête de plus qu'Harry, quand il agissait comme un enfant, il ne méritait pas d'autre appellation) garda le silence, le sourcil arqué. L'Auror rassembla toute sa patience et sa volonté pour résister à l'envie de demander ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Sa mâchoire se serra sensiblement et ses yeux verts sombres se firent durs. Draco, voyant sûrement que le côté Gryffondor têtu était entré en jeu, ouvrit la bouche pour finalement répondre, mais il fut interrompu par la voix de Parker.

"Black ! Et Maître Black… Je vois que vous avez réussi à attraper notre Auror Spécial comme je vous l'avais demandé." fit la tête des Affaires Spéciales. Apparemment c'était la mauvaise chose à dire vu que Draco leva son nez en l'air et pointa le menton vers l'avant en un geste arrogant.

" _S'il vous plaît_ , Directeur Parker, je ne suis pas l'un de vos Aurors et c'est uniquement parce j'avais des affaires à régler avec Black que j'ai… accepté de vous aider. Maintenant que ma mission est remplie, je m'en vais." fit-il brusquement. "La prochaine fois que tu me fais un coup pareil, Black, je ne te le pardonnerai pas ; je te ferai boire une potion qui te fera rendre tes entrailles jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te donner l'antidote." Sa menace terminée, il fit mine de lisser sa robe. "J'ai déposé ton nouveau stock de pilules à ton appartement."

Alors que Draco s'éloignait, ses robes de travail volant derrière lui, Harry cria un : "Moi aussi je t'aime Draco !" qui fut totalement ignoré.

"J'ai beau le connaître depuis cinq ans, je ne pense pas que je m'habituerai jamais à son caractère." remarqua l'afro-américain avec un regard étrange.

"Croyez-moi, monsieur, ça fait dix-sept ans que je le connais et j'ai encore des difficultés." fit Harry en riant doucement. "Vous vouliez me parler ?"

Parker se reconcentra sur lui. "Oui. Allons dans mon bureau."

Ils allèrent jusque dans les bureaux principaux des Affaires Spéciales où Harry salua plusieurs de ses collègues au passage, attendit patiemment que Parker donne un dossier à un Auror en particulier et lui dise deux mots sur ce qu'il voulait de lui, avant d'enfin entrer dans le bureau du directeur et de s'installer sur la chaise en face de son supérieur. L'homme entra directement dans le business et lui tendit un dossier.

"Plusieurs témoins ont affirmé avoir aperçu Augustus Rookwood aux alentours de Las Vegas cette dernière semaine. Les Aurors qui se sont rendus sur place n'ont pas réussi à détecter sa signature magique, nous pensons qu'il consomme des potions qui la suppriment…"

"Même si les ingrédients pour de telles potions sont difficiles à se procurer et que toutes les potions de ce type prennent du temps à être préparées, Rookwood était Langue-de-plomb." fit Harry qui fronça les sourcils en lisant les divers témoignages. "Qui sait quels appareils ils ont pu inventer dans le Département des Mystères qu'il a pu reproduire… C'était un inventeur extrêmement doué en Angleterre, il était considéré comme un employé important du Ministère. " Soudain, Harry stoppa et relut la phrase. "Il est allé là où j'habitais quand j'étais plus jeune…"

Parker hocha de la tête. "Exactement. C'est pour cela que je t'ai appelé ici."

Harry réfléchit un moment avant de poser le dossier sur le bureau. Il s'enfonça dans la chaise et déposa ses bras sur les accoudoirs, donnant une fausse impression de calme. "Vous pensez qu'il m'étudie. Rookwood est un homme intelligent : il cherche dans mes origines pour analyser mon passé et tenter de découvrir mes faiblesses. Vous voulez que j'aille enquêter pour le faire sortir de sa cachette et espérer qu'il commette une erreur… Le problème est que Augustus Rookwood, même si Azkaban aura certainement eu des effets plus qu'indésirables sur sa magie, est un sorcier puissant, mais surtout incroyablement intelligent, qui a réussi à espionner le Département des Mystères pendant des années avant de se faire enfermer, et cela uniquement parce qu'on l'avait dénoncé. Il ne sera certainement pas seul. Et même si j'ai eu un exceptionnel instructeur en duel sorcier," dit-il avec un sourire destiné à Parker, l'instructeur en question qui lui répondit également par un sourire, "il reste une possibilité que je sois pris en embuscade. Je sais par expérience qu'on ne doit pas sous-estimer les évadés d'Azkaban sous prétexte qu'ils ont été enfermés pendant plusieurs années… Surtout depuis que les Détraqueurs ont été bannis de la prison." Il pensa brièvement à Sirius, mort sous la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, maintenant en liberté quelque part dans les USA. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle soit aussi silencieuse. Connaissant la sorcière complètement folle, elle devait avoir un plan en tête, ce qui n'était pas une bonne chose. "Sans oublier la possibilité qu'ils aient déjà changé de localisation."

"Nous avons atteint la même conclusion. C'est pourquoi tu vas mener l'enquête avec Steve Tradi. Tradi étant l'un de nos tireurs d'élite de baguette magique, vous formerez un groupe de taille à maîtriser un groupe de trois à cinq Mangemorts et autres évadés d'Azkaban. Dans tous les cas, vous allez tous deux donner un échantillon sanguin pour utiliser avec des potions de localisation en cas de problème."

Harry cacha sa grimace avec difficulté. Merlin ! Ce qu'il _haïssait_ que Tradi soit aussi doué en duel sorcier ! Il était d'accord avec Parker, à eux deux ils formaient probablement l'un des duos les plus dévastateurs de la Division Auror, mais le véritable problème résidait dans la mésentente entre eux. Heureusement qu'il avait réussi à récupérer ses cheveux noirs ou l'imbécile lui serait vraiment tombé dessus. Ça aurait été comme se jeter dans un bassin de requins avec une blessure pissant de sang : suicidaire.

"Et pour le BAU ? Qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?"

"Officiellement tu fais toujours partie des Affaires Spéciales, il te suffira juste de prévenir l'Agent Hotchner de ton absence et je fournirai les papiers nécessaires. La cheminée vers la maison de garde de Las Vegas a été ouverte. L'Auror Tradi est déjà sur place. N'oublie pas d'aller donner ton sang aux Laboratoires de Potions."

"Oui, monsieur. Je vous fais un rapport d'activité ce soir." dit Harry en se levant.

"Inutile, Black. Ça pourra attendre demain s'il n'y a rien de significatif. En attendant, essayez de ne pas vous sauter à la gorge, Tradi et toi." répliqua-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres mais tentant d'avoir l'air sévère.

Harry sortit sa meilleure mine innocente et dit d'une voix faussement confuse : "En voilà une idée ! Comme si je m'amusais à sauter sur n'importe qui !"

Il s'enfuit du bureau avant que Parker ait le temps de répliquer. Conformément aux instructions, Harry fit un crochet par les Laboratoires pour remplir une fiole de quelques gouttes de son sang à laquelle un Apprenti en Potions y jeta un sort de préservation, puis remonta avec l'ascenseur jusqu'au BAU.

JJ eut l'air étrangement déçue quand elle le vit arriver, ce qu'Harry lui fit remarquer avec un haussement de sourcil. "C'est juste que… on m'avait dit que tu avais les cheveux roses et j'aurais tellement voulu le voir…"

Harry se sentit _presque_ mal d'avoir réussi à récupérer sa couleur naturelle. Il soupira. "Pourquoi tu ne vas pas demander à Morgan ou Garcia de te montrer les photos ?" dit-il en jetant un regard au métis qui répondit par un reniflement amusé et un signe de la main. L'idiot avait l'air fier de lui en plus.

JJ gloussa. "On dirait que je vais devoir m'en contenter. Tu viens manger avec nous tout à l'heure ?"

"Nope, désolé je ne pourrai pas aujourd'hui, je dois travailler pour les Affaires Spéciales."

Prentiss leva la tête, intéressée. "Quel genre de travail ?"

"Tu aimerais bien le savoir, vilaine Prentiss !" fit-il d'un ton professoral en secouant l'index comme il le ferait devant une enfant difficile. Elle sembla résister à l'envie de faire la moue devant son refus, mais finalement sourit d'un air compréhensif. Après tout, Emily Prentiss avait son propre lot de secrets. Malheureusement pour elle cependant, elle n'en avait aucun pour l'empathe-Legilimens qu'était Harry. Au moins Harry avait une certaine morale qui l'empêchait de raconter ce qu'il voyait dans l'esprit des gens.

"Tu t'absentes longtemps ?"

Harry tourna vers Spencer. "Aujourd'hui au moins, on verra." Il n'avait rien expliqué à Spencer à propos des Mangemorts et voulait que cela reste ainsi. Tout ce que Spencer savait était qu'il s'occupait des criminels et mages noirs du monde sorcier, rien de plus.

Il alla informer Hotch de son absence, puis récupéra sa veste et ses clés de moto qu'il avait laissées dans son bureau, souhaita une bonne journée à tout le monde, avant de retourner aux Affaires Spéciales. Là, il déposa ses clés dans son vestiaire personnel, vérifia qu'il avait bien sa baguette et son arme au poing moldue, puis finalement se dirigea jusqu'à la cheminée. Il attendit patiemment quelques minutes dans la file que ce soit finalement son tour. Il prit une poignée de poudre de Cheminette, avança dans la cheminée, puis jeta la poudre dedans en annonçant haut et fort :

"Division Auror de Las Vegas."

Il vit les flammes vertes l'entourer avant qu'un réseau de centaines de cheminées passe devant ses yeux. Harry réussit à atterrir plus ou moins gracieusement dans la cheminée de la maison assignée aux Aurors à Las Vegas. Il ne se ferait jamais vraiment aux transports sorciers, à l'exception du balai et du transplanage. À la sortie de la cheminée l'attendait son cher ami Steve Tradi.

"Tradi." le salua Harry neutralement.

"Black." répondit-il de la même façon. Après l'affaire en Philadelphie, Harry avait discuté de Tradi avec Parker et de l'irrespect dont celui-ci faisait preuve envers lui, notamment en l'appelant par son prénom. Apparemment, Tradi semblait avoir reçu le message cette fois-ci. "Je propose que nous nous rendions sur les lieux où Augustus Rookwood aurait été aperçu et voir ce que nous pourrions trouver sur place."

"D'accord. On commence par l'école primaire d'Appleton ?" dit-il en évitant de penser que c'était son ancienne école, remplie de petits Moldus innocents ou de très rares Né-Moldus. La simple idée que cet homme avait été près d'enfants suffisait à lui donner la nausée.

Tradi hocha la tête et transplana immédiatement, les boucliers magiques autour de la maison autorisant les Aurors et certains Apprentis à les traverser. Harry le suivit, choisissant de transplaner à une certaine distance de l'école. Il était trois heures plus tôt qu'à Quantico, les classes venaient donc juste de commencer. Tradi et Harry allèrent se présenter à la directrice de l'école qui les conduisit jusqu'à la cour de récréation.

"C'est ici qu'il a été aperçu ?" demanda Harry pendant que Tradi inspectait les lieux d'un regard critique. À première vue, il n'avait rien laissé ici.

La directrice hocha la tête. "Oui, plusieurs enfants ont été effrayé et ont même prétendu qu'il a disparu sous leurs yeux !" Elle rit nerveusement en se tordant les mains. "Nous ne les aurions certainement pas cru s'il n'avait pas été vu plus tard par un de nos professeurs au même endroit."

"Où exactement se tenait-il ?" intervint Tradi.

"Près des arbres, tout au fond de la cour." leur indiqua la directrice.

"Cela ne vous dérange-t-il pas que nous jetions un coup d'œil ? Nous vous préviendrons quand nous aurons terminé."

Reconnaissant le ton utilisé, la directrice s'excusa et retourna à son bureau. Tradi se tourna vers Harry avec un air interrogatif.

"Tout ce qu'elle disait était la vérité." fit Harry, ayant discrètement lu les pensées de la femme pendant la discussion. "Et elle ne suspecte rien de plus qu'un pédophile qui aurait outrepassé sa liberté conditionnelle en épiant des enfants. Par contre elle n'a pas vu le suspect. J'aimerais voir si nous pourrions discuter avec l'un des professeurs qui l'a aperçu pour que je puisse l'identifier dans ses souvenirs et être certain."

"Parce que le fait que six témoins l'ont vu à différents endroits ne te suffit pas, Black ?" aboya Tradi d'un air ennuyé.

"Ça constitue à peine une preuve, Tradi. Il suffit que quelqu'un ait entendu la description la première fois pour être _persuadé_ d'avoir vu la même personne dès qu'il aperçoit une forme suspicieuse." répliqua Harry, les dents serrées.

_Harry - 1. Tradi - 0. Prends ça, Steve !_

Ils jetèrent un premier sort pour empêcher les Moldus de voir ce qu'ils faisaient, puis des sorts de détection de sortilèges et de signatures magiques. Les premiers comme les deuxièmes revinrent négatifs. Ils réussirent néanmoins à mettre la main sur un des professeurs témoins et Harry confirma l'identité de l'homme aperçu. Il saurait même reconnaître les voix des Mangemorts les yeux fermés, même après toutes ces années. Il y avait des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas.

Ils visitèrent également un parc qu'Harry avait l'habitude de visiter avec Spencer où ils eurent les mêmes résultats. Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure qu'ils recueillaient les témoignages des gens présents dans le parc. Pourquoi Augustus Rookwood, un des Mangemorts les plus intelligents du Cercle de Voldemort, se laisserait voir si ouvertement si ce n'était pour créer un piège ? Mais quel était son intention ? Harry regrettait de ne pas avoir toute une escouade d'Aurors pour régler le problème, mais il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas raisonnablement mobiliser toute une équipe sur de simples rumeurs. Néanmoins, dès qu'ils auraient fini de visiter son ancienne maison, il irait directement chez Parker pour demander d'effectuer des recherches beaucoup plus poussées. L'absence de signature magique l'inquiétait également. Même si la présence de Rookwood sur les lieux datait de plusieurs jours, il y aurait dû y avoir au moins quelques traces magiques, même infimes et inidentifiables.

"Je n'aime vraiment pas ça." murmura Harry à voix haute. Tradi ne lui répondit pas, mais il lui fit une grimace méprisante. Le sorcier résista à la tentation de jeter un sort dans le dos de Tradi.

La vue de son ancienne maison à las Vegas amena à Harry à la fois des bons et des mauvais souvenirs. Il se rappelait des moments passés avec Spencer à côté de la haie de buissons, toujours présente d'ailleurs, même après toutes ces années. Mais il se souvenait également des longues nuits solitaires dans le placard sous l'escalier et de la faim lui tiraillant l'estomac. Quand ils approchèrent de la porte de la maison, Harry remarqua qu'un message y était accroché. Il allait s'en emparer pour le lire, mais le souvenir cuisant de son humiliation de ce matin lui revint en mémoire. Il stoppa brusquement son geste.

"Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Black ?" siffla Tradi. Morgana, s'il pouvait la fermer…

Ne répondant pas, Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça un sort de détection de magie sur l'innocent bout de papier. Enfin, peut-être pas si innocent lorsqu'il découvrit que la note était en réalité un portoloin. Il ne résista pas à l'envie d'envoyer une mine satisfaite à Tradi qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Harry soupira. Au moins les jumeaux Weasley lui avaient appris une bonne leçon.

Il toqua à la porte, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il toqua une deuxième fois. Toujours rien.

"Je pense que nous devrions vérifier à l'intérieur. Si Rookwood a réussi à installer un portoloin sur la porte, qui sait ce qu'il a pu faire aux Moldus…"

Harry approuva l'idée de Tradi et jeta un sort de détection pour vérifier si la poignée de la porte n'était pas également maudite ou un portoloin, puis incanta un simple _Alohomora_ pour déjouer la serrure.

" _Spero Patronum_." Le loup argenté d'Harry sauta hors de sa baguette. "Monsieur, Black au rapport. Nous avons détecté la présence de la création d'un portoloin sur la porte de la maison à Jimmy Street. Nous allons vérifier que les Moldus habitant la maison sont sains et saufs." Un mouvement de la baguette fit disparaître le loup. Quelques secondes plus tard, un puma argenté apparut.

"Bien reçu." fit la voix de son supérieur. "Soyez prudents."

Tradi entra dans la maison en premier, la baguette dégainée, suivi de près par Harry. Soudain, la porte se ferma derrière eux. Harry essaya quelques sorts pour la déverrouiller, mais aucun ne fonctionna. Il fit signe à Tradi que la seule chose à faire était d'avancer. L'instant d'après, des boucliers empêchant le transplanage furent érigés autour de la maison et des runes élaborées apparurent partout sur les murs de la maison. Et elles n'avaient pas été dessinées avec de l'encre…

Tradi agita sa baguette en murmurant des contre-sorts, faisant confiance à Harry pour le couvrir. Le jeune homme n'était malheureusement pas capable d'aider Tradi, n'ayant jamais étudié les Runes à Poudlard, ni par curiosité une fois devenu Auror. Il commençait à amèrement le regretter. Quand les runes se mirent à briller en réponse à un des contre-sorts, il se retrouva sur le sol, soumis à une douleur comparable au _Doloris_. Quand la douleur disparut, il était maintenu au sol par deux runes combinées en une seule. Tradi tenta de l'aider à se lever, mais trois ex-Mangemorts apparurent, tous armés de baguettes. Se demandant brièvement comment trois évadés d'Azkaban étaient parvenus à se procurer des baguettes, Harry réussit à se libérer partiellement en injectant une impulsion de sa magie dans les runes brillantes. Tradi réagit une seconde avant lui, pointant sa baguette vers le premier individu :

" _Stupéfix ! Protego !_ " fit-il ensuite pour ériger un bouclier autour de lui et Harry.

" _Protego ! Diffindo ! Confringo !_ " répliqua le Mangemort.

L'explosion du dernier sortilège détruit les runes à gauche d'Harry, ce qui le libéra complètement et lui permit de lancer à son tour des sortilèges. Profitant de la surprise, il visa l'homme le plus éloigné et cria :

" _Mimble Wimble !_ " Il eut l'extrême satisfaction de voir la langue de sa victime s'enrouler sur elle-même, l'empêchant de parler et de jeter des sorts. Il vit du coin de l'œil Tradi mettre à terre un autre évadé d'un Sortilège d'Aveuglement, puis d'un _Oppugno_ qui anima les cadres dans le couloir pour qu'ils attaquent l'homme contre lequel le sort était dirigé.

" _Salveo Malifica._ " dit calmement Harry avant de se faire toucher par une malédiction de couleur jaune, la rendant inefficace. Il n'avait pas entendu la formule du sort, mais il se disait qu'aucun sort jeté par leurs adversaires n'avait pour but de les chatouiller ou les transformer en lapin…

" _Sectumsempra._ " fit une voix tout aussi calme derrière eux. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir que du sang jaillit du dos de Tradi, l'éclaboussant de la même façon. Sa vue fut momentanément aveuglée, mais le temps de l'essuyer, la figure de Rookwood s'était penchée devant lui avec un sourire tordu lui disant :

"Ravi de te revoir, Potter."

Juste avant que tout devienne noir, Harry eut le temps de penser :

_Merde. Draco va me tuer._


	18. Espoir et désespoir

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, BAU – 12 mars_

Il était seize heures trente-huit quand Spencer commença à s'inquiéter pour Harry. Ce n'était pas son inquiétude habituelle à propos d'Harry et Morgan et le fait qu'il craignait qu'ils ne finissent par se jeter dessus dans un combat de dominance parce que l'un avait réussi à dépasser les limites, puisque ce problème était réglé depuis quelques semaines. Il écrasa le sentiment. Après tout, Harry avait lui-même dit qu'il pouvait être absent plusieurs jours. Spencer ne connaissait pas exactement la procédure pour arrêter les mages noirs, mais peut-être qu'Harry était retenu par de la paperasse…

Il terminait son profil sur un criminel à Austin quand JJ appela tout le monde pour une nouvelle affaire. Morgan grogna puisqu'il avait été sur le point de quitter le bureau pour rentrer chez lui. Ils s'installèrent dans la salle de conférence pour un briefing et Spencer ne put s'empêcher de regarder si Harry était là, puis de soupirer quand il se rendit compte que son ami ne viendrait sûrement pas avec eux.

"Black n'est pas là ?" demanda Morgan. Spencer lui jeta un coup d'œil. Apparemment, il avait sincèrement l'air concerné par l'absence d'Harry. Après tout, ils étaient une meute maintenant, et entre membres de la meute, on veillait les uns sur les autres. Spencer avait remarqué une diminution radicale des comportements les plus lupins de ses deux amis, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il pouvait oublier qu'ils étaient des loups-garous, du moins une partie d'eux-mêmes l'était et le resterait, aussi discrète soit-elle.

"L'agent Black est actuellement en mission pour le service des Affaires Spéciales pour une durée indéterminée. Maintenant concentrons-nous sur l'affaire."

Cela ne plut ni à Morgan, ni à Prentiss, ni à JJ, Garcia, Rossi et encore moins Spencer. À vrai dire, même Hotch avait l'air un peu ennuyé. Spencer savait évidemment que l'équipe était parfaitement capable de fonctionner sans Harry, mais son ami avait la particularité de voir les choses sous un tout autre angle et d'ajouter des idées nouvelles à l'enquête, sans oublier le fait qu'il avait un formidable don d'acteur qu'il avait utilisé à plusieurs occasions lors des précédentes affaires. Mais surtout chaque membre du BAU pensait à toutes les affaires où les Affaires Spéciales étaient intervenues et se demandait donc quel genre de cas avait nécessité l'appel d'un des agents supérieurs du service. Ils s'inquiétaient tous, mais n'osaient pas le dire à voix haute de peur d'être ridicule. Particulièrement Spencer.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire, Harry et lui n'avait jamais été séparé plus de deux jours. Et quand ils étaient séparés, Spencer savait qu'il était simplement à son appartement, en train de faire il ne savait quelle expérience ou d'essayer d'inventer un nouveau sort ; ou alors il était invité chez Andy et Teddy et partageait un repas en famille. Mais ici, il n'était parti que depuis un jour et Spencer ne _savait pas_ ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il se passait. Le génie était conscient d'avoir des problèmes avec l'abandon, mais à ce point-là ? Lui-même serait le premier à admettre que ses inquiétudes étaient extrêmes et exagérées.

Mais voilà, il s'inquiétait quand même.

"55 700 personnes sont blessées par des bijoux chaque année aux États-Unis." se trouva-t-il à dire d'un air absent comme seul commentaire sur l'affaire.

Quand le briefing se termina, Spencer quitta la pièce en pensant à leur destination dans le Minnesota et aux moyennes de températures glaciales auxquelles ils auraient droit. Il songea avec une certaine envie aux sorts de chaleur qu'Harry avait jetés sur leurs lits et leurs vêtements au Monastère. Au moins il savait qu'il devait prendre ses plus gros pulls et gilets pour cette affaire.

"Hey Pretty Boy, pourquoi cette triste mine ?"

Spencer sourit faiblement à Morgan. "Oh, pour rien. Je n'aime pas le froid. Savais-tu que le Minnesota, l'Alaska et le Dakota du Nord sont les états où on enregistre les records d'amputation des doigts suite à des engelures ?"

Morgan éclata de rire, apparemment rassuré par le comportement typique de Spencer. "Non je ne le savais pas… Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier mes gants – et de quoi protéger mes autres _extrémités_." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

Spencer sentit son visage rougir légèrement au sous-entendu. Prentiss entendit la dernière partie et roula les yeux. "Et comment tu comptes faire ça, Morgan ?" dit-elle avec une fausse mine sévère.

"Avec une bonne paire de chaussettes, voyons." Aux mines confuses de Spencer et Prentiss, Morgan eut un petit sourire sarcastique. "Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez à _autre chose_ , peut-être ?" Spencer rougit à nouveau, mais Prentiss se contenta d'une mine exaspérée, suivie d'un sourire discret.

"Tu veux que je te raccompagne chez toi, Reid ?" s'enquit Morgan alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermaient sur eux. Spencer accepta joyeusement, ayant pris le métro pour venir, comme chaque matin. Il était peut-être temps qu'il pense à s'acheter une voiture, ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas les moyens…

"Tu sais, Pretty Boy, je suis sûr que Black va bien."

"Q-quoi ?" dit Spencer, surpris par le brusque changement de sujet.

"Black." répéta Morgan patiemment. "Tu as l'air inquiet depuis qu'il est parti hier."

Spencer fronça les sourcils. "Je ne suis pas _inquiet_."

"Oh si tu l'es." répliqua Morgan, l'air vaguement amusé.

"Non, je ne le suis pas. Harry est compétent et il a beaucoup d'expérience, il s'en sort très bien sans aucun doute." raisonna Spencer, un peu irrité par le comportement de son autre ami.

Morgan sourit mystérieusement avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, entrant dans le parking et laissant derrière lui un Spencer confus. Quand le génie se rendit compte que le métis l'avait tout simplement obligé de se rassurer lui-même, il passa par la surprise, l'exaspération, pour finalement rester sur un mélange de gratitude et d'irritation.

"Alors, Reid, tu viens ?"

Spencer hocha la tête et pressa le pas pour rejoindre Morgan. C'était vraiment bête de sa part de s'inquiéter ainsi. Quand ils reviendraient du Minnesota, il raconterait à Harry l'affaire et ils discuteraient des choses qui leur avaient échappées ou de ce qu'ils auraient pu faire pour améliorer le cours des choses pendant le cas. Poussant sur le côté toutes pensées concernant son ami aux yeux verts sombres, Spencer se concentra finalement sur les informations qu'il avait lues un peu plus tôt, déjà prêt à dresser un profil préliminaire, tandis que Morgan démarrait la voiture pour l'amener chez lui.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue_

"… Tout … prêt … rituel … au hasard."

"Et … Potter ?"

"… m'en charger… potion…"

Harry émergea lentement de l'inconscience. Il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais quelque chose, probablement un bandeau, enroulait sa tête et gardait ses yeux étroitement fermés. Harry garda sa respiration égale et profonde, espérant qu'il pourrait continuer à prétendre être inconscient. C'était une technique plutôt simple qu'on leur apprenait en cours de survie chez les Aurors. Il ne savait pas si les agents du FBI normaux l'apprenaient, mais ça lui avait été de nombreuses fois utiles, ne serait-ce que pour éviter Teddy lui sautant dessus par surprise le matin. La pensée de Teddy lui serra le cœur.

Harry continua de respirer calmement, essayant de conserver la position relaxée de son corps. Après quelques moments, il remarqua qu'il était nu et que les liens qui le retenaient étaient d'origine magique. Il aurait eu une sensation irritante et brûlante si ça avait été des cordes ou froide et désagréable s'il s'agissait de chaînes en acier. Les liens magiques étaient plus vicieux. Ils emprisonnaient physiquement, mais on ne pouvait s'en rendre compte qu'en essayant de bouger. C'était triste à dire, mais Harry était suffisamment familier avec le sort pour ressentir ses effets dans ses muscles et ses nerfs. Lutter contre le sort ne servirait à rien, surtout s'il n'avait pas sa baguette pour se défendre ensuite contre ses gardiens.

Il se sentait particulièrement vulnérable, ce qui était probablement le but de ses gardiens. Il repoussa ses plus anciens souvenirs de captivité, à l'époque où Voldemort était encore vivant et qu'il n'était pas plus qu'un enfant obligé de porter le poids d'un monde sur ses épaules, et se concentra sur ses cours d'Évasion-Survie-Interrogatoire qu'on donnait aux Apprentis Aurors à la fin de leur formation. Ils avaient à vrai dire réintroduit le cours après ce qui était arrivé à Harry et cela avait aidé en grande partie le jeune homme à guérir des traumatismes de ces mois de torture. Savoir que _tout le monde_ craque un moment, lui avait rendu sa dignité. On leur avait également appris comment répondre aux interrogatoires et prévenu que même si les plus durs finissaient par parler, le plus important était de raconter du mensonge et de la vérité mélangés pour qu'aucune des paroles prononcées ne puissent être réellement utilisées. Le cours avait été combiné avec des séances d'Occlumancie focalisées sur le retrait du conscient dans l'inconscient et ainsi couper momentanément les liens avec le corps et donc la douleur.

Harry aurait bien voulu apprendre cette technique beaucoup plus tôt.

Soudain, on lui donna un coup de pied dans son abdomen. Harry ne put retenir sa réaction et il sentit les liens magiques protester contre son réflexe de se mettre en boule autour de l'endroit qui venait d'être touché. Le charme de Silence jeté autour de la personne qui l'avait frappé se dissipa car il entendit soudain le rire cruel d'au moins deux personnes.

"Réveillé, Potter ?" Harry reconnut la voix comme celle de Travers. Travers avait rarement été au Manoir lors des mois de torture d'Harry, mais Harry avait été présent à son procès où il avait été reconnu comme l'un des employés du Ministère responsable du tourment des Né-Moldus lors du règne de Voldemort sur le monde Sorcier en Angleterre.

"Peut-être que je devrais réessayer pour en être certain…" fit Selwyn, sa voix faisant deviner un sourire cruel. Harry savait de source sûre que Travers et lui avaient souvent été de paire pour aller menacer Xenophilius Lovegood, le père de Luna, avec la vie de sa fille avant qu'ils ne mettent la main sur Harry.

Harry hésita entre ignorer l'ex-Mangemort ou simplement répondre pour éviter de recevoir une nouvelle blessure qui diminuerait ses forces. Il prit trop longtemps pour se décider parce qu'il sentit la brûlure d'un Maléfice cuisant sur son torse. Harry lâcha un petit cri de surprise, plus que de douleur. L'instant d'après, il fut hissé depuis sa position couchée à une position semi-assise, uniquement retenu par une large poignée de ses cheveux. La pression à son cuir chevelu était intolérable et il retint un bref gémissement. Une bouche vint se coller contre son oreille.

"Toujours aussi têtu, Potter." Harry s'empêcha de trembler. La position était difficile à tenir (surtout si on comptait sur les liens magiques qui l'empêchaient de trouver une position confortable) et il était partagé entre la gêne et la colère en sentant les yeux se poser sur son corps nu. Quelle bande de bâtards ! Selwyn poursuivit : "Mais tu n'as jamais été du genre très causant, n'est-ce pas ?" Les lèvres d'Harry se serrèrent en une mince ligne tandis que la main sur ses cheveux faisait de même. "Tu veux savoir ce dont j'ai rêvé à Azkaban à ton propos ? Espèce de sale petit sang-mêlé impur et traître à ton–"

"Assez, maintenant. Tu t'amuseras plus tard. Mets-lui les chaînes et je lui donnerai ensuite la potion." intervint Travers.

"La ferme ! J'ai attendu dix ans pour qu'un jour le _Sauveur_ du Monde Sorcier soit entre mes mains, alors ne me tente pas, _Travers_ !" cracha Selwyn. À la brève inspiration de Travers et le mouvement du corps de Selwyn, Harry imagina parfaitement les baguettes tirées et la lueur de folie dans les yeux des deux complices. Maintenant, s'ils pouvaient seulement finir le travail et se tuer mutuellement… Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

"Quand vous aurez fini, peut-être que vous pourrez faire ce que Rookwood vous a demandé."

_Walden MacNair… Que serait une réunion d'anciens Mangemorts sans le Bourreau attitré du Ministère britannique de la Magie ?_

Harry se rappela brièvement l'homme habillé tout de noir, le visage couvert, assis à côté du jardin d'Hagrid à aiguiser sa hache pour l'exécution de Buck l'hippogriffe… C'était probablement une bonne chose qu'ils lui laissent un bandeau sur les yeux. Au moins on lui épargnait la torture de voir leurs sales têtes.

Une main se connecta avec sa pommette, l'inondant momentanément par de la _Haine. Colère._

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire, Potter ?" Harry ne répondit rien, mais résista à la sensation de serrer les mâchoires après la soudaine douleur qui avait traversé la moitié de son visage.

"Ça suffit. Mets-lui les menottes qu'on en finisse !" claqua comme un fouet la voix de MacNair.

La poigne sur ses cheveux disparut et il tomba de tout son long sur le sol. On le retourna d'un mouvement de pied et il entendit quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de lui, un bruit métallique l'accompagnant dans son mouvement. Soudain, la première menotte entoura son poignet gauche, brisant tous les liens magiques qui l'obligeaient à se tenir tranquille. Il aurait opposé de la résistance pour la deuxième menotte, s'il n'avait pas vu…

_"Je suis innocent ! Je vous le jure"_

_"Pitié ! Ce n'est pas moi !"_

_"Oui je l'ai fait, et j'ai adoré voir la vie s'éteindre de ses yeux…"_

_"Nooooon !"_

_"Ne me laissez pas ici !"_

_"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Il est arrivé !"_

Tant d'émotions… _Haine. Folie. Détraqueur. Meutrier. Innocent. Désespoir. Suicide. Meurs. Meurs. Meurs !_ Un cri horrible déchira la gorge d'Harry quand la deuxième menotte se referma sur son poignet droit, coupant soudainement sa connexion avec sa magie, lui laissant juste assez pour survivre, car l'en couper totalement conduirait à sa mort et ce n'était apparemment pas le but. Pas encore. Le fait d'être coupé de sa magie le vidait totalement de ses forces et l'empêcherait de résister à quelque soit les tortures qu'ils avaient prévues pour lui. Harry ne réussit qu'à grande peine de se distancer des émotions contenues dans l'acier froid contre sa peau.

"J'avais entendu des rumeurs…" murmura pensivement Travers. "Alors Potter est réellement un empathe ?"

"De sa Sang-de-Bourbe de mère." confirma la voix calme de MacNair, comme s'il regardait un insecte plutôt qu'un être humain qui souffre.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Potter ? Ce sont les liens qu'ils utilisent à Azkaban. Est-ce que tu peux imaginer les porter pendant dix ans sans arrêt ? Est-ce que tu peux sentir leur _histoire_ , Potter ?"

Un concert de ricanements suivit le gémissement qu'Harry ne put retenir face à toutes les émotions qui s'écrasaient contre ses murs d'Occlumancie.

"Bon, on va lui donner la première dose de potion et après la Moldue s'en chargera." La Moldue ? Qui ?

"Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'un Sang-Pur se soit abaissé à ce niveau." fit Travers avec une grimace qui s'entendait.

Harry ne put pas se poser plus de question. On lui souleva la tête ( _Haine. Haine. Mépris. Joie._ ) et l'obligea à avaler un liquide qui sentait l'armoise et une légère odeur d'asphodèle. Ils allaient le droguer avec le Philtre de Mort Vivante, un puissant somnifère. Avant qu'il ne replonge dans l'inconscience et les cauchemars qu'il allait vivre à cause de l'acier autour de ses poignets, Harry songea brièvement à la Moldue qui était apparemment enfermée avec lui et espéra que tout irait bien pour elle.

Parce que pour lui-même, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, BAU – 17 mars_

Aaron connaissait Black depuis des années. Il avait longtemps été une énigme qu'il avait cherché à décortiquer et analyser. Il connaissait l'homme brillant qui était devenu Agent Spécial à vingt ans, l'agent qui était parvenu à lui faire croire qu'elle –enfin plutôt _qu'il_ – était une femme enceinte (une histoire qui semblait le poursuivre malgré les années depuis qu'elle s'était produite), l'ami et éventuel flirt de Rossi, un homme avec qui il avait établi une tentative d'amitié… Mais à part ça, il ne savait rien grand-chose sur Harry Black et ses cicatrices qu'il cachait derrière ses vêtements et ses gants. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé non plus, ne voulant pas s'immiscer dans ce qu'il pensait être sa vie privée et un passé qu'il ne voulait pas remuer au risque d'éveiller de mauvais souvenirs…

Personne ne savait exactement ce que faisaient les Affaires Spéciales. Peut-être qu'il en savait un peu plus, ayant lu certains rapports à propos des interventions de leurs équipes dans les affaires des autres services et ayant lui-même vécu une de ces interventions. Ils arrivaient toujours quand tout allait mal et disparaissaient l'instant d'après. Mais une fois que cela concernait leurs affaires internes… Le mystère était absolu. La théorie la plus probable était la lutte contre un certain type de terrorisme, une théorie qui avait été plus ou mois confirmée avec l'arrivée de Black dans leur service, après qu'il ait reçu une récompense en Angleterre pour avoir arrêter un groupe de terroristes (la rumeur voulait même qu'il ait été nommé chevalier du trône…) Mais à part ça, personne ne savait rien.

Au début, Aaron ne s'était pas inquiété. Black lui avait dit qu'il serait probablement absent un jour ou deux et avait même ajouté avec un sourire amusé que Reid avait accepté de faire sa part de dossiers pendant son absence. Mais depuis qu'il avait dit ça, six jours étaient passés et personne n'avait encore contacté Hotch pour lui expliquer ou même le prévenir du prolongement de l'absence de Black. Et elle se faisait même sentir sur les performances de son équipe, à sa plus grande surprise. Les effets étaient particulièrement notables chez Reid et Morgan, mais les autres semblaient également affectés. Bon sang ! Même Rossi avait l'air comme si on lui avait volé son chiot préféré !

Il avait reçu un appel vers dix-neuf heures qui lui demandait de venir au Bureau. Étant en instance de divorce et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il lutta contre l'envie de refuser et déclara qu'il serait là une demi-heure plus tard. Quand il arriva sur place, Aaron eut la surprise de retrouver l'agent Tradi, qu'il avait rencontré pour une affaire en Philadelphie, qui l'attendait visiblement.

"Agent Hotchner. Je suis chargé de vous conduire à la salle de conférence."

"Je suis le dernier arrivé ?" demanda Aaron après avoir serré la main de l'agent Tradi. Il se souvint que lui et Black ne s'entendaient pas et que Tradi avait apparemment révélé des informations confidentielles sur Black.

"Le Docteur Reid doit encore arriver. Nous allons l'attendre avant d'y aller."

Ils n'eurent heureusement pas longtemps à attendre. Aaron était rarement mal à l'aise, mais le silence qui régnait entre Tradi et Aaron était extrêmement inconfortable. Il fut soulagé quand il aperçut la silhouette du jeune Reid.

"Oh. Agent Tradi." fit Reid en fronçant les sourcils et en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille nerveusement. Inutile de dire que Reid avait l'air de peu apprécier l'agent. Soudain, Reid pâlit radicalement. "Agent Tradi…" répéta-t-il lentement, se rendant apparemment compte de quelque chose.

"Docteur Reid. Nous pouvons y aller à présent. Suivez-moi, je vous en prie." fit l'homme neutralement.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur. Aaron s'installa au fond avec Reid qui avait l'air secoué.

"Est-ce que ça va, Reid ?" demanda-t-il, quelque peu inquiet pour le plus jeune membre de son équipe.

"Hotch… Je crois que ça un rapport avec Harry."

Aaron voulut poser plus de questions, mais ils étaient déjà arrivés à leur étage. Quand Aaron nota qu'ils étaient à l'étage du service des Affaires Spéciales, il sut que la théorie de Reid était confirmée. La peur lui serra la poitrine. Était-il possible que quelque chose soit arrivé à Black ? Les avait-on rassemblés pour leur annoncer qu'on avait retrouvé le corps de Black dans une allée ? Assassiné par il ne savait quelle organisation ? Le visage d'Aaron se durcit et il résista à la stupide envie de ralentir le pas pour ne pas arriver à la salle de conférence. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Reid qui semblait avoir tout autant envie d'arriver à destination.

Le service était étonnamment vide, mais après tout il était plutôt tard. Tradi les conduisit à une salle de conférence semblable à celle qu'ils avaient au BAU où attendaient Rossi, Morgan, JJ, Prentiss et même Garcia. Reid échangea un sourire tremblant avec Garcia qui l'embrassa dès qu'elle le vit. Aaron s'installa après avoir fait un simple mouvement de la tête à son équipe comme salut. L'agent Tradi distribua une feuille devant chacun des membres du BAU. Quand Aaron reçut la sienne, il la lut rapidement.

"Une clause de confidentialité ?" dit-il à voix haute.

Tradi hocha la tête. "Cela est nécessaire si vous voulez travailler avec notre service." Il n'eut pas besoin de spécifier lequel, ils se trouvaient déjà à l'étage des Affaires Spéciales.

"Cela a-t-il un rapport avec Black ?" demanda Morgan, plutôt brusquement.

Aaron fronça les sourcils au ton de Morgan, mais comme il était tout aussi curieux de la réponse, il ne fit pas de commentaires. Tradi adopta un visage sombre.

"Si vous voulez le savoir, vous n'avez qu'à signer." Morgan eut l'air sur le point de répliquer, mais un regard d'Aaron le fit taire. Reid et Garcia furent les premiers à signer, immédiatement suivis par JJ et Rossi. Morgan, Prentiss et Aaron lui-même relurent trois ou quatre fois la feuille avant de consentir à signer. Au moment où ce fut fait et tandis que Tradi récupérait les feuilles signées, un homme blond et Algrey Parker, le directeur des Affaires Spéciales, un afro-américain qui semblait être dans sa quarantaine, mais qu'Aaron savait avoir cinquante-trois ans, entrèrent dans la salle. L'homme blond, d'assez grande taille, était habillé d'un costume chic et surtout cher. Il émanait de lui du mépris avec une touche d'arrogance, mais il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Le Directeur Parker avait l'air plus tranquille, mais cela était démenti par ses traits tirés et les rides d'inquiétude qui lui barraient le front.

"Docteur Black." fit Reid à l'intention du blond.

 _Black ? Une relation avec_ notre _Black ?_

L'homme hocha la tête à son intention et répondit par un neutre : "Docteur Reid."

Aaron se leva et alla serrer la main de l'afro-américain. "Directeur Parker, je suis honoré d'enfin vous rencontrer en personne. Je suis l'agent Aaron Hotchner, et voici mon équipe, les agents Jareau, Morgan, Prentiss, Rossi, le Docteur Reid et notre analyste technicienne Garcia."

"Je connais votre équipe et beaucoup des réussites que vous avez accompli. C'est en partie ceci et," il jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme blond qui l'accompagnait, "l'avis de certains de nos agents qui m'ont convaincu de faire appel à vous pour notre affaire." Il s'assit à la dernière place qu'il restait à la table, Tradi et l'homme blond se plaçant respectivement à droite et à gauche derrière le directeur.

"Je vous présente le Docteur Draco Black et j'imagine que vous connaissez déjà l'agent Steve Tradi."

"Vous êtes de la famille d'Harry Black par hasard ?" s'aventura Morgan en regardant le blond.

"Qu'est-ce qui pourrait m'avoir vendu ? Mon nom de famille ?" rétorqua le blond, une grimace sur le visage.

Le visage de Morgan prit une teinte rouge, mais si c'était de gêne ou de colère, Aaron ne le savait pas. Mais connaissant Morgan, c'était certainement de la colère. Le métis fut cependant à nouveau interrompu avant de pouvoir répondre par Parker cette fois-ci.

"Que savez-vous sur les Affaires Spéciales ?" demanda-t-il en guise d'introduction.

"Vous êtes intervenus dans soixante-huit affaires depuis l'an 2000, toujours avec une petite équipe d'hommes. Vous êtes présents en moyenne une heure sur les lieux et vous n'avez jamais eu aucun échec." dit Reid à toute vitesse. L'homme blond renifla et un bref air amusé traversa sa figure avant de revenir à une confortable neutralité. Cela confirmait qu'il connaissait Reid, si on incluait le fait qu'ils s'étaient salués plus tôt. Seules les personnes qui avaient déjà assisté à l'un des discours informatifs de Reid pouvaient avoir l'air amusé. Le Directeur Parker avait, par exemple, l'air totalement surpris. Il toussota dans sa main, cachant un sourire, avant de continuer.

"Merci, Docteur Reid, même si ce n'était pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais… Je voulais parler des activités internes des Affaires Spéciales." précisa le directeur.

Plus tard, Aaron Hotchner admettrait que quand il pensait aux mystères des Affaires Spéciales, il n'avait jamais pensé à ce qu'il allait découvrir.

"Dites-moi… Que savez-vous sur la magie ?"

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Bureau du FBI, Service des Affaires Spéciales (version Moldue)_

Derek avait cru à une immense blague. Jusqu'à un certain point, il s'attendait presque à voir Black arriver avec des caméras dans la salle en criant 'Surprise, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as avalé ces conneries, Wolfy !' Mais Black n'était pas apparu… et personne ne lui avait dit que ce qu'il venait d'entendre n'était qu'un énorme mensonge.

"Vous voulez me dire qu'il existe un monde entier caché dans le nôtre ? Avec des sorciers, des baguettes magiques et des balais volants ?" Prentiss dit finalement, l'incrédulité dans sa voix. À vrai dire, Derek n'aurait pas mieux formulé.

Quand il avait entendu le mot 'magie', il s'était tout de suite imaginé des gens hyper-puissants, capables de manipuler les éléments par une simple pensée et d'exécuter le moindre de leur caprice d'un geste de la main. Et puis ils avaient expliqué leur monde, comment il avait été séparé du monde 'moldu' (les personnes qui ne possédaient pas de magie) et en quoi consistait exactement le fait d'être sorcier. Une _baguette magique_? Vraiment ? Des potions ? Et pourquoi pas un chapeau pointu tant qu'ils y étaient ?

Parker soupira et fit un geste à l'homme blond – qu'il avait présenté comme Draco _Black_ mais Derek ne parvenait n'y à penser à lui comme 'Black' puisque cela appartenait exclusivement à son ami, ni comme Draco, alors il resterait pour l'instant 'le blond' – qui se retrouva l'instant d'après avec un bout de bois étrange dans la main. Les sens de loup-garou de Derek, quasiment inexistants en temps normal, semblèrent soudainement s'éveiller. C'était étrange à dire, mais ce bout de bâton sentait… _l'électricité_. Non, ce n'était pas ça, mais c'était également une forme d'énergie, seulement plus… naturelle, comme s'il connaissait déjà cette sensation d'habitude, mais concentrée en un seul endroit.

" _Diffindo !_ " fit-il vers l'agent Tradi, rabattant son bâton de bas en haut. Une lumière jaillit du mouvement et vola à très grande vitesse vers Tradi.

" _Protego._ " répliqua calmement l'agent avec un mouvement de sa baguette. La lumière allait toucher Tradi, mais à quelques centimètres de son visage, elle frappa contre un dôme argenté qui apparut à son contact et disparut. Le blond et Tradi échangèrent des regards meurtriers. Tout le monde, ou du moins tous les Moldus, les fixèrent, ébahis. Derek n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Alors c'était _ça_ la magie ? Il retirait ce qu'il avait pu dire : c'était bien plus impressionnant qu'il le croyait. Qui savait ce dont ils étaient capables avec ces baguettes ? Les deux seules personnes qui avaient une autre réaction étaient Reid et Garcia. Le premier semblait étonné de ce qui venait de se passer, mais pas totalement sous le choc que tout un monde secret existait ou excité à la perspective de découvrir une toute nouvelle culture ; la deuxième avait les yeux brillants et semblait prête à pousser des petits cris excités. Derek était content qu'elle parvienne à se contrôler…

"Maître Black," commença le directeur Parker sur un ton sévère, "veuillez garder vos querelles avec l'Auror Tradi pour un autre jour ou je ne vous permets pas de participer à l'enquête."

"Bien sûr, Directeur Parker. Je voulais juste montrer la réactivité de l'agent Tradi face à un sort qui menace sa propre petite existence… En ce qui concerne celle des autres—"

"Maître Black !" l'admonesta Parker tandis que Tradi releva la lèvre supérieure en montrant les dents dans une grimace aggressive.

"Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si Black a été imprudent et qu'il—"

"Vous savez quelque chose sur Black ? Il va bien ?" intervint Reid, anxieux.

Parker soupira et ses traits semblèrent s'alourdir. "C'est pour cela que nous vous avons contacté."

Derek sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine lui faire mal. Ce n'était pas une réaction qu'il appréciait. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait ! Black était son ami, merde ! Il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui transpirait dans la conversation entre le blond et Tradi. Qu'est-ce que Tradi avait fait et qui avait un rapport avec Black ? Derek se rappelait de l'extrême aversion de Black envers Tradi et on lui avait raconté l'incident qui s'était produit avec l'agent Morris qui était au courant d'informations en relation avec Black, des informations apparemment confidentielles. Comment est-ce que lui et Black avaient-ils pu se retrouver ensemble ?

Pendant ses réflexions, Parker avait sorti un petit carré de la poche de son costume, pas plus grand que la paume de sa main et l'avait déposé sur la table. Il sortit sa propre baguette, différente de celle du blond et de Tradi, apparemment faite avec un bois plus clair, et après une série de mouvements, le petit carré s'agrandit brusquement et devint une pile de dossiers qui furent distribués pendant que Parker parlait.

"Les Affaires Spéciales est un groupe très réduit de sorciers d'élite chargés de traquer les mages noirs et les criminels du Monde Sorcier. L'un des groupes les plus connus de nos jours sont les Mangemorts, les suiveurs d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres du nom de Voldemort, mort depuis presque dix ans. On n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux jusqu'à décembre dernier quand plusieurs Mangemorts connus se sont évadés d'Azkaban, une prison pour sorciers. Ces deux dernières semaines, l'un de ces Mangemorts, Augustus Rookwood, a été signalé plusieurs fois par des Moldus dans les environs de Las Vegas."

Derek lisait les différents témoignages des personnes en question et fronça les sourcils en constatant les lieux où l'homme avait été vu. "Une école, un parc, un étang… Ce sont des endroits plutôt peuplés, c'est presque comme s'il avait voulu être vu." remarqua-t-il.

"Reid, est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Hotch en voyant l'état du jeune docteur qui avait déjà fini de lire tous les témoignages et regardait les photos des lieux. Reid secoua la tête.

"C'est… C'est le quartier où j'habitais quand j'étais enfant." Il pointa une photo. "Et c'était mon école primaire."

Prentiss fit le lien immédiatement. "Ton ancienne école… et celle de Black également, j'imagine ?"

"Ce sont des lieux que nous fréquentions beaucoup lorsque nous étions petits." avoua le jeune homme, le regard toujours fixé sur les photos.

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire ce genre de chose un jour, mais un mage noir qui est vu là où habitait un sorcier-policier, et cela plusieurs fois, n'est certainement pas une coïncidence." fit Rossi.

"Quel est le lien entre Rookwood et l'agent Black ?" demanda finalement Hotch, le visage si dur qu'on pourrait croire qu'il allait soudainement s'arrêter de bouger et se transformer en statue. C'était la version choquée de Hotch et Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela drôle, malgré la situation.

"Je vais continuer à partir d'ici, Directeur Parker, si vous me le permettez." déclara le blond. Après le hochement de tête de l'afro-américain, toute l'attention de l'équipe du BAU se tourna vers 'l'Autre Black'. Son visage aristocratique était devenu infiniment plus sombre et sa voix était si grave que Derek en eut des frissons.

"Lord Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, était un mage noir extrêmement puissant. Il semait la mort et la destruction durant les années 70 en Angleterre, tellement craint que son nom-même était devenue une malédiction. Tout le monde l'appelait "Vous-Savez-Qui" ou même "Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom" par crainte que les Mangemorts, ces suiveurs, ne traquent ceux qui osaient prononcer son nom. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était obsédé par la pureté du sang. Voyez-vous, dans le monde Sorcier, il existe plusieurs catégories : les Sang-Purs, les familles qui peuvent se targuer de n'être uniquement composées que de sorciers, les Sang-Mêlés, des sorciers ayant un parent sorcier et un parent de sang moldu, et les Né-Moldus, les sorciers nés de parents sans aucun pouvoir magique. Il considérait les Né-Moldus impurs et indigne du don de la magie et voulait éliminer ceux-ci ainsi que tous les Moldus."

"Mais c'est du génocide !" s'exclama Garcia, horrifiée.

"Et c'est surtout surréaliste. Nous sommes une communauté extrêmement petite comparée au nombre de Moldus sur la Terre, même avec la magie, il est certain que nous perdrions la bataille et que nous nous ferions exterminer jusqu'au dernier." expliqua Tradi. "Aux États-Unis, nous avons décidé de prêter nos forces au gouvernement moldu pour prouver que nous sommes plus une force qu'une menace, depuis la fin de la deuxième guerre mondiale."

"Vers les années 80, une Voyante a fait une prophétie sur Voldemort, déclarant que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de le détruire naîtrait de ceux qui l'avaient défié trois fois et qu'il naîtrait lorsque le septième mois mourra. Deux enfants correspondaient à cette description et l'un d'eux était Harry Black." fit le blond, un silence stupéfait suivant la dernière déclaration.

"Une prophétie ? Vraiment ?" dit Rossi d'un air incrédule.

Parker hocha la tête. "Cela peut vous sembler stupide, mais il existe un département entier consacré aux prophéties. Les vraies prophéties se réalisent toujours et elles sont attentivement surveillées par tous les Ministères à travers le monde."

"C'est pourquoi l'Halloween de l'année 1981," reprit le blond, "le Seigneur des Ténèbres est allé jusque chez Black et a tué ses parents avant d'essayer de le tuer. Vous devez savoir qu'il existe trois sortilèges considérés comme les plus noirs de toute la magie. Ils sont appelés les Impardonnables. Il y a le Sortilège de _l'Imperium_ qui permet de contrôler l'esprit et le corps de n'importe qui, le Sortilège _Doloris_ qui inflige la plus horrible de toutes les douleurs sans laisser une seule trace et finalement le Sortilège de la Mort qui tue instantanément. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui ait survécu à ce Sortilège en particulier…"

"Harry !" lâcha Reid, ayant l'air d'être malade après ces révélations. Après tout, il se souvenait de ce que disait la 'famille' de Black sur la façon dont est mort ses parents. Un accident de voiture ! Alors qu'ils avaient probablement risqué leurs vies pour protéger leur enfant ! C'était une raison de plus pour que les Dursley souffrent…

"Exactement. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jeté le Sortilège de la Mort sur Black qui a survécu pour une raison inconnue et a par la même occasion détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. La seule marque qui reste de cette nuit est la cicatrice en forme d'éclair que Black a sur le front. Depuis cette nuit, il est considéré comme le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et surnommé 'Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu'." Derek songea à la cicatrice en question, se demandant comment Black devait se sentir en regardant tous les jours dans la glace le souvenir qu'avait laissé sur son visage le meurtrier de ses parents.

"Mais vous avez dit que Voldemort était mort il y a dix ans." protesta JJ, parlant pour la première fois depuis le début de cette soirée de fous.

"Effectivement. À vrai dire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait sombré dans une magie très noire et malfaisante. Grâce à celle-ci, il avait créé des artéfacts contenant un morceau de son âme, lui permettant de rester ancré dans ce monde. Lorsque nous avions quatorze ans, Black fut kidnappé pour que son sang soit utilisé dans un rituel pour faire ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Black quitta l'Angleterre pour aller s'entraîner avec les Aurors ici aux USA et est revenu lorsque Lord Voldemort a pris le contrôle du monde sorcier anglais pour détruire les fragments d'âmes du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Pendant plusieurs mois, avec l'aide d'une équipe d'Aurors américains, ces artéfacts contenant les fragments ont été détruits un par un… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que deux. Le premier était un serpent, le familier-même du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qu'il gardait constamment à ses côtés ; et le deuxième était Black lui-même."

"Comment des êtres vivants peuvent-ils être capables d'abriter plus d'un âme ? Cela semble… contre-nature." finit Garcia en murmurant, révulsée par l'idée. Tout le monde partageait son avis.

"Notre théorie était que le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait créer un artéfact le soir où il a attaqué la famille de l'Auror Black et qu'au moment où il a été détruit cette nuit-là, le fragment d'âme qu'il avait préparé s'est retrouvé attaché à l'être vivant le plus proche, c'est-à-dire Black, à peine un bambin à l'époque." expliqua Parker. On voyait qu'il était émotionnellement impliqué à ce stade-ci de l'histoire. Derek soupçonnait qu'il faisait partie de l'équipe d'Aurors qui avaient accompagné Black.

Derek essaya d'imaginer quelle horreur cela avait dû être pour Black de découvrir qu'il était le contenant d'un bout de l'âme de l'homme qui terrifiait le monde et qui avait tué ses parents. Avait-il été dégoûté de lui-même ? Était-il parvenu à dormir la nuit en sachant que quelque part dans son subconscient, à l'image du loup dans celui de Derek, rôdait un être foncièrement mauvais ?

"Black avait compris que la seule façon de se débarrasser du fragment qui l'habitait," continua Parker, le visage revenu à une prudente impassibilité, "était de mourir avec. Il s'est donc livré lui-même aux Mangemorts qui l'ont amené à Voldemort qui a choisi de ne pas le tuer avant que Black ne le supplie d'en finir. Black a tenu trois mois."

Le sang de Derek se glaça dans ses veines à cette phrase et il entendit plusieurs respirations se couper tout autour de la table. Les cicatrices… Toutes ces cicatrices qu'il avait vues sur le corps de Black, les coups de fouet, de couteau, les brûlures, la peau arrachée, les mots gravés… Comment Black avait-il su tenir aussi longtemps ? Et dans les mains de personnes qui le considéraient comme la seule menace face au leader de leur mouvement en plus… Reid n'avait plus une seule goutte de sang dans le visage et semblait prêt à rendre son dîner. À vrai dire, Garcia et JJ avait l'air dans le même cas. Rossi, Prentiss et Hotch avaient l'air profondément écœurés par l'idée que Black avait été torturé et avait fini par demander qu'on le tue. Ils ne lui en voulaient certainement pas, le simple fait qu'il ait résisté trois mois était en soi un exploit, mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'on avait pu lui faire subir pour qu'il en arrive là. Malheureusement pour lui, Derek en avait une très bonne idée…

"C'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour analyser et détruire les boucliers autour du familier de Voldemort et le tuer. Voldemort lui aurait lancé comme punition le Sortilège de la Mort pour la deuxième fois, mais il ne tua pas Black. Il tua simplement le fragment contenu dans Black. Après la mort supposée de Black, le monde sorcier n'avait plus aucun espoir, car Black était la seule personne qui avait été prophétisée capable de tuer Voldemort. Celui-ci avait alors avancé sur l'école de Poudlard, dernier bastion et icône de lumière pour les sorciers anglais, pour une dernière bataille finale. Durant cette bataille, Black a retrouvé connaissance, s'est battu contre Voldemort et a réussi à le tuer, mettant fin au règne d'un des Seigneurs des Ténèbres les plus puissants de notre ère."

_Ok, le mec que je trouve sexy et que j'adore emmerder est une espèce de super-héro aux pouvoirs magiques qui a sauvé le monde…_

"Et les Mangemorts ont été enfermés dans votre prison jusqu'à il y a quelques mois, c'est bien cela ?" demanda Prentiss.

Parker hocha la tête. "L'Auror Black et Maître Black sont les personnes les mieux placées pour enquêter sur les Mangemorts. Avec les apparitions suspicieuses à l'ancienne maison de l'Auror Black de Rookwood, un Mangemort connu qui faisait partie du cercle des favoris de Voldemort, nous avons décidé de mettre l'Auror Black sur l'affaire."

"Seul ?" s'enquit Hotch avec un sourcil arqué.

"Il aurait mieux fallu…" fit à voix basse le blond, si bas que Derek suspecta être le seul à l'avoir entendu.

"Non, l'Auror Tradi ici présent a accompagné l'Auror Black. Ils sont cependant tombés dans une embuscade après avoir voulu vérifier si les Moldus vivant dans l'ancienne maison de Black étaient sains et saufs. Ils ont laissé l'Auror Tradi pour mort et ont kidnappé Black." les informa Parker.

Derek était partagé entre la colère qu'on oblige son ami à supporter quelqu'un qu'il déteste pour une mission aussi dangereuse et le soulagement à l'idée que son ami avait de grandes chances d'être encore en vie.

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de notre aide ? Vous n'avez pas des sorts magiques pour retrouver les gens ?" demanda JJ, curieuse.

Ce fut le blond qui répondit, soudainement raide. "Nous gardons toujours un échantillon de sang frais de chacun des Aurors. Mais le jour-même où Black a été kidnappé, un mystérieux accident a détruit tous les échantillons, y compris celui de Black." dit-il avec une grimace furieuse.

"La raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes que trois sorciers dans cette pièce est que je ne fais confiance à aucun autre Auror actuellement au Bureau. Toutes les pistes que nous trouvons disparaissent tout aussi vite, tant et si bien que je pense qu'il y a un espion dans mon service, mais je n'ai aucun moyen légal de le trouver. C'est Maître Black qui m'a parlé de votre équipe et de vos... mmh… techniques. S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de votre aide pour trouver Black et pour cela, nous devons localiser la taupe dans notre service."

Les membres du BAU échangèrent un regard. Ils savaient déjà la réponse à la demande du directeur, mais Hotch tenait à être certain que tout le monde était d'accord sur la conduite à suivre. Le directeur Parker et l'Auror Tradi semblaient attendre patiemment leur décision, mais le blond n'avait pas l'air de savoir tenir en place. Finalement, Hotch se racla la gorge et fit :

"Nous acceptons."

Derek espéra de tout cœur qu'où que soit Black, il tenait le coup… parce que lui et toute l'équipe étaient prêts à lui porter secours.


	19. Chasse aux nuisibles

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue – Premier réveil_

Harry planait dans une obscurité totale. Il n'y avait pas de haut ni de bas, juste le noir. Mais le noir n'était pas silencieux. Au loin, il entendait les cris des prisonniers d'Azkaban, des générations entières de sorciers et sorcières, plaidant leur innocence ou condamnant leurs bourreaux. Il ressentait leur désespoir dans une moindre mesure, protégé derrière ses murs d'Occlumancie, mais cette moindre mesure suffisait presque à le rendre fou. Harry se demanda vaguement combien de temps on le maintiendrait dans ce noir, cet état de semi-conscience induite par le somnifère, et ce qu'on lui réservait une fois qu'il serait éveillé.

"On…pas là…" fit une voix.

"…pas…marques…" répondit l'autre.

Travers et Selwyn revenaient lui rendre une visite apparemment. Encore drogué, Harry se laissa être manipulé par la personne qu'il savait être Travers car ses émotions ( _Mépris. Joie. Mépris. Anticipation._ ) étaient moins violentes et haineuses que Selwyn. Ses menottes furent accrochées et tirées vers le haut, l'obligeant à maintenir une position debout. Malheureusement, le manque de nourriture et la potion encore dans son système l'empêchaient de maintenir ses jambes droites et même d'être tout à fait éveillé. C'est pour cela que le premier sort le prit par surprise.

" _Exure cruor !_ "

Harry ne fut jamais aussi heureux d'avoir été drogué qu'à cet instant. Il ne ressentit qu'à moitié les effets du sort qui avait pour effet de faire bouillir le sang directement dans les veines. Ce qui était amusant était qu'habituellement ce sort était utilisé en cuisine pour certaines préparations où le sang ne devait pas coaguler et dans certains bonbons pour vampires.

_Toujours faire confiance à un Mangemort pour transformer un sort inoffensif en un moyen de torture…_

"Comme j'aimerais enlever ce bandeau pour lire la terreur et la douleur dans tes yeux, Potter…" fit la voix caressante de Selwyn à son oreille. Il entendait la respiration excitée et saccadée de Travers devant la torture d'Harry. Quelle bande de pervers…

"Tu sais ce qu'a dit Jugson à propos de ses-"

"Je sais, Travers !" Le ton de Selwyn était exaspéré. Puis il revint au murmure amusé qui trahissait sa haine pour Harry. "Il paraîtrait que tu es un Legilimens naturel, Potter. Que tu sais lire dans les esprits sans baguette et les contrôler aussi facilement que tu sais respirer… Et ils te laissent en liberté ? Ou alors peut-être qu'ils t'ont donné une laisse assez longue pour t'y faire croire ?"

Harry serra les dents, résistant à la tentation de cracher au visage de l'ex-Mangemort, en partie parce qu'il n'était pas certain de réussir à le toucher les yeux bandés. La chaleur dans ses veines augmentait doucement, jusqu'à ce que ça finisse par devenir insoutenable. Harry sentit son corps convulser sous la pression qui s'était développée dans ses veines à cause du sortilège, le tout sous les rires des deux hommes. Quand Travers relâcha enfin le sort, Harry poussa un petit sanglot de soulagement. Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que ses souvenirs du _Doloris_ , mais ce sort était un excellent substitut, avec l'avantage qu'il était tout à fait légal.

En d'autres mots, intraçable et douloureux.

Ils lui laissèrent quelques secondes de répit, laissant à son sang le temps de refroidir et par la même occasion donner l'impression à Harry qu'il gelait dans ses veines. Son cœur ralentit progressivement jusqu'à retrouver un rythme normal, de la même façon que sa respiration. Selwyn rit doucement et caressa la joue d'Harry d'un air presque tendre, essuyant le sang qui avait coulé de son nez sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les émotions de haine et de plaisir de Selwyn rejoignirent toutes celles des menottes d'Azkaban et disparurent quand la main de Selwyn quitta sa peau.

"À mon tour !" fit-il à Travers. " _Exure cruor !_ "

Cette fois-ci il n'y avait plus de potion somnifère pour diminuer la douleur. Harry sentit directement la température monter pour finalement être intolérable pour le sang qui se mit à brûler littéralement à l'intérieur de lui. Il eut conscience d'avoir abandonner toute prétention et dignité pour enfin se mettre à crier de douleur, les convulsions de son corps reprenant de plus belle. Après cela, Harry n'eut plus conscience de grand-chose en dehors de cette chaleur… une chaleur qu'il aurait accueillie en temps normal à grands bras, surtout nu dans cette pièce qui servait de chambre de torture, mais qui n'apportait ici aucun réconfort. Traves et Selwyn ne gardaient jamais plus d'une minute le sort activé et lui laissaient toujours quelques secondes pour récupérer. Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps était passé quand finalement plus aucun sort ne fut jeté.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main passer lentement sur son flanc droit ( _Joie. Plaisir. Haine. Plaisir.)_ , traçant la cicatrice qui y avait été gravée par Yaxley dix ans plus tôt.

" 'FAIBLE'… Comme toujours, Potter, c'est quelque chose qui n'a pas changé." fit sardoniquement Travers. Ou était-ce Selwyn ? Harry ne parvenait plus à distinguer leurs voix, le sang battant trop fort dans ses oreilles.

Il aurait foudroyé du regard l'auteur du commentaire s'il n'avait pas eu le bandeau sur les yeux. Harry se contenta donc de rester silencieux, son seul signe de révolte. Il s'étala à terre quand ce qui retenait ses lourdes chaînes d'Azkaban en l'air fut détaché, lui enlevant la seule chose qui le maintenait debout.

"Rookwood sera content, il n'a aucune marque."

Quelqu'un renifla d'un air dérisoire. "Il pourrait venir vérifier s'il s'éloignait un peu de ses potions."

"Compte les heures, Potter." fit Selwyn, un sourire sadique se faisant même entendre dans sa voix. "Parce ce que ce sont les dernières qu'il te reste."

Il tenta de se débattre contre le flacon qui fut poussé contre ses lèvres, mais la torture combinée au fait que sa magie était toujours inaccessible à cause des menottes le rendaient aussi dangereux qu'un chaton. Harry finit donc par avaler le somnifère, accueillant finalement avec un certain soulagement les ténèbres de l'inconscience. Au moins, une fois endormi, le futile espoir que quelqu'un vienne le sauver ne lui hanterait pas l'esprit…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, Service des Affaires Spéciales (version moldue) – 18 mars, 9:00_

Spencer et toute l'équipe avaient passé la majeure partie de la nuit à lire les dossiers concernant les évadés et les crimes dont ils avaient été accusés. C'est en lisant ces dossiers qu'il comprit réellement ce qu'avait raconté Draco Black dans le faux bureau des Affaires Spéciales. Ce n'était pas un simple mouvement de criminels qui avaient commis du crime organisé. Non. C'était un groupe terroriste qui avait provoqué une véritable guerre où il y avait eu de violentes batailles, des prises de pouvoir et des assassinats politiques.

Cela avait été d'autant plus horrible que Spencer découvrait seulement que Superman, ce petit garçon qui habitait à côté de chez lui quand il était enfant, avait été la véritable icône de toute une population, mis sur un piédestal dès un très jeune âge et considéré comme un héros pour avoir survécu à un Sortilège mortel dont le succès était (normalement) garanti à 100% à l'âge d'un an et trois mois… Prophétisé de détruire un mage noir puissant et riche de nombreuses années d'expérience, Harry avait finalement décidé d'interrompre son éducation en Angleterre, là où se déroulait le conflit, pour partir s'entraîner ici, à Quantico.

Mais comme cela n'était pas assez, son ami avait découvert qu'il était lui-même le réceptacle d'un morceau de l'âme de ce même mage noir et que pour le détruire, il devait mourir avec. D'où son sacrifice au camp ennemi pour détruire un autre réceptacle avant de lui-même mourir. Le témoignage d'Harry sur ses trois mois de captivité avait obligé Spencer à courir aux toilettes de l'étage pour vomir.

Il était en colère qu'Harry ne lui ait pas raconté cette partie de son histoire. Il avait toujours su que son ami lui cachait des choses, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé quelque chose de cette ampleur ! Quand la colère était retombée, elle avait été remplacée par la tristesse et la compréhension. Vivre une guerre, ça pouvait changer des gens et les traumatismes que cela laissait valaient mieux parfois rester enfouis. Il comprit enfin qu'Harry ne lui avait pas raconté son passé parce qu'il avait peur que son opinion sur lui change ou même que Spencer soit mis en danger par sa faute, ce qui était un scénario probable après le profilage des ex-Mangemorts qui, non seulement étaient soit d'un naturel violent soit sadique, partageaient une obsession concernant Harry Potter, le héros coupable de leur défection.

Avec un petit sourire, Spencer se rappela des différentes réactions de l'équipe. Quand le choc d'apprendre l'existence de tout un monde secret était descendu, ils s'étaient tous rendus très vite compte que Spencer n'était pas aussi surpris qu'eux. Morgan avait immédiatement fait le lien avec le fait qu'il savait que lui et Harry étaient loups-garous et s'était donc contenté de demander à Spencer si Harry avait encore 'des secrets de ce genre' en plaisantant à moitié. Sur ce le docteur avait avoué que, oui, il y avait encore des secrets, mais que ce n'étaient pas les siens et donc pas à lui de les dévoiler, tout en se demandant comment le fait qu'Harry était un empathe et un télépathe serait perçu par ses collègues. JJ et Garcia semblaient avoir les réactions les plus positives du groupe, émerveillées que la magie et les sorciers existent. Évidemment leur excitation était considérablement diminuée par le fait qu'Harry était entre les mains d'un groupe d'évadés de prison qui l'avaient déjà torturé par le passé, mais elles avaient facilement accepté l'idée.

On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Rossi, Emily et Hotch. Ils s'inquiétaient surtout des moyens qui étaient mis en œuvre pour protéger le secret. Une remarque qui avait ramené la vieille rancœur d'apprendre que la schizophrénie de sa mère n'avait été causée qu'à cause du fait qu'elle était une Zéro Absolue et que les employés du Ministère de la Magie américain avaient abusé de l' _Oubliette_ , le sort pour effacer la mémoire, ce qui avait détruit son esprit. Il n'avait pas raconté ce petit bout d'histoire à ses coéquipiers, mais leur avait tout de même expliqué le sort en question, ce qui avait été rencontré avec un regard sombre, mais compréhensif. Après tout, moins de 'Moldus' étaient au courant, plus ils étaient en sécurité.

_Pourquoi cette pensée ne me rassure-t-elle pas ?_

"D'accord, alors que pouvons-nous dire sur Augustus Rookwood ?" demanda Hotch à son équipe, toujours rassemblée dans le même bureau où on leur avait raconté toute l'histoire.

"Il est visiblement plus éduqué que les autres évadés, il aura donc assumé le rôle du chef du groupe ou sera celui qui manipule tous les aspects de leur plan." fit Emily.

"Il est arrogant. Il n'a pas hésité à se montrer pour attirer l'attention des Affaires Spéciales et pour les obliger à envoyer Black en personne." poursuivit Morgan qui serra ensuite les poings. "Il ne pense pas que nous sommes suffisamment intelligents pour l'attraper."

"Quand Rookwood travaillait encore au Ministère de la Magie en Angleterre, il était votre équivalent d'expert scientifique travaillant sur des projets top secrets. S'il a un plan, il en a certainement très peu dit aux personnes avec lui." les informa Maître Black.

"Un Langue-de-Plomb, c'est bien ça ?" précisa Rossi avec un air sceptique. Morgan semblait partager son avis sur… _l'originalité_ des appellations sorcières si on en croyait son bref sourire sarcastique.

Draco Black décida de ne pas relever le sarcasme et hocha brièvement de la tête.

"L'agent Tradi serait-il capable de dire exactement le nombre de personnes qui étaient présentes sur les lieux de l'embuscade ?" demanda JJ.

"Nous pourrions essayer avec la Pensine, mais je doute que Rookwood ait envoyé tout son groupe d'évadés dans l'embuscade." fit Spencer, fronçant pensivement les sourcils.

"La Pensine ?" s'enquit Morgan en arquant un sourcil à Spencer.

"Oui, c'est un bassin qui permet de voyager dans les souvenirs qui y sont entreposés. Cela nous permettrait même de revivre l'événement en temps réel !" À vrai dire plus Spencer réfléchissait à l'idée, plus elle lui plaisait. En grande partie parce qu'il avait terriblement envie de voir Harry comme le sorcier puissant et respecté qu'il savait être, mais qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment qu'entraperçu.

Maître Black donna son accord à l'idée et leur dit qu'il allait chercher le réceptacle en question. Spencer ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être excité par la perspective de littéralement _plonger_ dans la mémoire d'une personne vivante. Il avait lu la théorie dans un livre, mais Harry lui avait avoué avec embarras qu'il n'en possédait pas parce qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé le besoin de revivre ses souvenirs. À l'époque, Spencer n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela à cette remarque, mais aujourd'hui, elle prenait une note beaucoup plus sombre. Quel genre de souvenir Harry pourrait-il avoir envie de revivre ? Il n'utilisait certainement la Pensine qu'à titre professionnel, le reste de ses souvenirs trop douloureux ou trop précieux pour être vu et revu à l'infini.

"Alors, Reid, depuis quand es-tu au courant du monde Sorcier ?" demanda Garcia d'un air curieux.

Spencer soupçonnait que tout le monde était arrivé à la même conclusion devant son absence de surprise, mais il n'avait pas cru que cela allait être Garcia qui allait lui poser des questions sur le sujet. Quoiqu'en y réfléchissant, ses autres collègues étaient trop concentrés sur l'affaire pour prendre le temps de l'interroger. Non pas que Garcia ne travaillait pas autant qu'eux ! Mais pour l'analyste technicienne, l'informatique lui venait aussi facilement que de respirer, elle était donc capable de le questionner tout en continuant ses recherches sur des liens éventuels entre les agents des Affaires Spéciales et les évadés anglais.

Spencer ne vit pas l'utilité de cacher la vérité à l'équipe. "Depuis la fin de la première affaire à l'université de Stanford. Pour empêcher le suspect de m'achever Harry a dû lui jeter un sort, puis il m'a soigné grâce à la magie."

"C'est vrai que le docteur avait fait une remarque sur le fait que l'hémorragie avait été arrêtée sur les lieux de l'accident…" musa Rossi à voix haute. Morgan eut l'air vaguement coupable à ce souvenir. À l'époque, il n'avait encore aucun contrôle sur son loup et avait agressé Harry en croyant qu'il avait abandonné Spencer à sa blessure pour pouvoir arrêter le suspect et en tirer toute la gloire.

_Comme l'opinion de Morgan sur Black a changé depuis ! Peut-être même plus qu'il ne voudrait le croire…_

"Et ils ne t'ont pas… " Morgan fit un geste vers sa tête.

"Non, ils ne m'ont pas effacé la mémoire, parce que je suis un Zéro, c'est une personne naturellement immune contre la magie." expliqua simplement Spencer. "Habituellement les Zéros sont attentivement surveillés par les sorciers puisqu'ils mettent en danger le Statut du Secret du Monde Sorcier et qu'il est très difficile de supprimer des souvenirs de leurs esprits. La seule raison pour laquelle ils sont parvenus à effacer Harry de ma mémoire la première fois était parce que j'étais encore très jeune et que mon esprit n'était pas encore efficacement protégé par mon sang de Zéro." Il laissa l'histoire de sa mère sous silence. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler, cela lui restait encore en travers de la gorge, même s'il savait qu'Harry n'avait rien à avoir là-dedans.

"La _première fois_?" fit Emily avec une certaine dose de désaccord face aux méthodes des sorciers pour se protéger des 'Moldus'.

"Oui, ils ont dû effacer la mémoire de tout le quartier et altérer plusieurs autres après qu'Harry se soit téléporté pour me sauver d'un bus qui fonçait vers moi. Son cousin m'avait poussé sur la route et personne ne savait rien faire, alors Harry a eu un accident magique et est apparu juste devant moi, m'a aggripé et a réapparu sur le trottoir. Deux jours après il avait déménagé et les sorciers sont venus pour effacer les preuves de son existence."

"Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait pour te souvenir de lui alors ?" demanda JJ, abandonnant les dossiers devant elle un instant pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

"Depuis que je suis tout petit, mon sang de Zéro luttait contre les blocs qui avaient été laissés sur ces souvenirs. C'était de là que me venait les rêves à propos d'Harry, parce que peu à peu je parvenais à me rappeler de lui. Quand Harry m'a appelé par-" Spencer rougit légèrement. "- par mon surnom qu'il utilisait quand nous étions enfants, les blocs ont littéralement disparu et je me suis souvenu de tout."

Un bref silence suivit son explication avant qu'un court rire nerveux ne dépasse les lèvres de Morgan. "Pour une fois, je suis content que tu sois un 'Zéro' dans quelque chose, Pretty Boy !"

"En effet," intervint Hotch, "nous aurons bien besoin de toi pour comprendre ces gens et cette culture."

Soulagé que la conversation soit finie, Spencer rougit sous le compliment et tous se replongèrent dans les dossiers. Quand Draco Black fut de retour, Spencer fut le premier à se lever pour inspecter l'objet qu'il tenait entre les mains. C'était comme un grand bol en pierre couvert de dessins étranges, probablement des runes. Le Maître des Potions le déposa sur la table très doucement et avec des mouvements lents.

"Combien d'entre vous voudraient voir le souvenir ?" demanda-t-il en sortant de la poche intérieure de sa robe un petit flacon au contenu argenté.

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de la table. "Six personnes."

"Sept !" intervint Garcia avec une petite moue à Hotch qui sembla résister à l'envie de pousser un soupir de résignation.

"Sept personnes." Spencer soupçonnait que la seule raison pour laquelle Hotch avait accepté qu'elle abandonne momentanément ses recherches informatiques était parce qu'il était aussi excité que tout le monde de vivre cette expérience magique.

Maître Black hocha la tête et conjura une petite table sur le côté. "Allez déposer les dossiers sur la table et mettez-y également tous vos appareils électriques. La technologie moldue a tendance à… interférer avec la magie." Alors que tout le monde rassemblait les différents documents pour aller les ranger et que Garcia plaçait attentionneusement ses deux ordinateurs portables, l'homme blond sortit sa baguette et transforma la table en une circulaire de grande taille au centre de laquelle se trouvait la Pensine. Il appuya ensuite sa baguette sur une rune sur le bol en pierre qui s'illumina un bref instant, avant qu'il ne retire le bout de bois et que, sous les regards partagés admiratifs des agents du BAU, le bol s'agrandisse de lui-même jusqu'à prendre toute la place sur la table.

Spencer approcha le premier du bol et se plaça juste à côté du Maître des Potions. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil au contenu du bol, il sursauta de surprise en constant que c'était comme si… comme si le bol n'avait pas de fond. Son esprit logique lui disait que le bol faisait maximum vingt centimètres de haut, mais ses yeux lui montraient une quantité infinie d'un liquide à l'aspect légèrement brillant, de la même brillance que le liquide dans la fiole que Maître Black tenait toujours dans la main.

"Mettez-vous autour de la Pensine, suffisamment éloignés l'un de l'autre pour ne pas vous toucher." les instruisit le blond tandis qu'il débouchait la fiole. Quand Spencer et les autres furent bien placés, il poursuivit. "Bien, après que j'ai versé le souvenir dans la Pensine, immergez votre visage dans le liquide et surtout – _surtout_ – ne paniquez pas, sinon votre atterrissage risque d'être… _douloureux_." ajouta-t-il avec un sourire contenant une pointe de sadisme qui indiquait que si cela était le cas, il serait le premier à apprécier le spectacle.

Soudainement beaucoup plus nerveux, il s'obligea à se relaxer, sachant que s'il était sur la défensive, son sang de Zéro empêcherait les enchantements de fonctionner sur lui. Le docteur prit donc de grandes et lentes bouffées d'air, se concentrant sur les battements de son cœur et sur ses muscles qui se relâchaient doucement. Quand le sorcier vida le contenu de la fiole dans le bol, le liquide devint noir avant de se mélanger avec le contenu de la Pensine. Spencer fut surpris quand la première personne qui plongea sa tête dans le bol fut JJ. Il fut moyennement surpris quand la blonde ne releva pas la tête et la garda plongé dans l'eau. Même en sachant que la magie était impliquée, c'était plutôt impressionnant de ne pas voir JJ se noyer. Garcia et Emily suivirent son exemple quand rien ne semblait se produire, laissant les quatre hommes hors de la Pensine.

"Bon… et bien on se retrouve dedans." fit d'un air décidé Morgan, qui plongea sa tête dans le liquide.

Spencer échangea un dernier regard avec Draco Black qui le regardait avec une grimace moqueuse sur les lèvres avant de finalement se décider à découvrir le souvenir de Steve Tradi.

Il eut l'impression de tomber la tête en avant dans un trou sans fond. Suivant les conseils du sorcier, il se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit qu'une fois qu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et fut étonné de se retrouver dans le quartier où il avait habité une grande majorité de sa vie. Le reste de l'équipe était déjà là. Il semblait avoir été le dernier à être entré dans le souvenir. Ils se trouvaient tous juste à l'entrée de l'ancienne maison d'Harry, à côté de la haie de buissons qui avait été leur refuge et terrain de jeu vingt ans plus tôt. Il sursauta quand il remarqua qu'Harry et Tradi marchait vers la porte juste à côté d'eux, sans les voir.

"Ils ne peuvent pas nous voir ?" demanda Garcia, la voix rendue rauque par les différentes émotions qu'elle ressentait.

"Non, c'est un souvenir, nous n'en sommes que spectateurs, pas acteurs" lui expliqua Spencer.

Spencer ne manqua pas le regard sombre du Harry-souvenir quand ses yeux se posèrent sur la maison qui l'avait abrité des années auparavant, mais son cœur fit un petit bond quand il s'éclaira une fois que son regard fut sur la maison juste à côté, la maison de Spencer. Il sentit les regards de ses collègues se poser sur lui et vit même Morgan et Garcia sourire. Les deux agents sorciers s'arrêtèrent à la porte.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" fit Rossi. Ils s'approchèrent tous des deux hommes et remarquèrent qu'un papier avait été accroché sur la porte. Harry voulut le prendre, mais arrêta son geste avant de sortir sa baguette de son étui que Spencer savait qu'il gardait accroché à sa ceinture ou à son bras gauche selon son humeur plus ou moins paranoïaque. Spencer observa la baguette en question qu'il n'avait finalement vu qu'en de très rares occasions. _Vingt-sept centimètres et demi, en bois de houx et avec pour cœur une plume de phénix_ , lui avait fièrement décrit Harry la première fois qu'il la lui avait montrée et expliqué exactement ce qu'il pouvait faire avec. Quand Spencer avait demandé s'il pouvait la toucher, Harry s'était montré étonnamment possessif et hésitant. _Une baguette_ , lui avait-il dit, _choisi son maître et non pas l'inverse. Elle n'est pas seulement le focus de ma magie, mais elle_ est _ma magie. Laisser quelqu'un d'autre toucher sa baguette est considéré comme un acte très intime, et voler la baguette d'un autre sorcier est sévèrement puni, donc je… disons que si je te laisse la toucher, c'est comme si je te donnais la permission de me caresser l'entrejambe._ Spencer avait violemment rougi à ce stade de la conversation, ce qui avait fait rire Harry et ils en étaient restés là.

Il remarqua les autres membres de l'équipe le regarder bizarrement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" dit-il d'un air confus.

"Est-ce que je suis le seul à avoir entendu la voix de Black expliquer qu'un bout de bois est mis au même niveau que son pénis ?" dit Morgan avec un air vaguement étrange sur le visage.

"Un tel langage n'est pas nécessaire, Morgan," le réprimanda Hotch alors que Rossi ricanait discrètement, "mais effectivement, je pense que nous l'avons tous entendu."

"Le souvenir de Reid aurait interféré avec la Pensine ?" fit à voix haute Prentiss. Apparemment, la femme avait réussi à comprendre le principe du bol vu que sa théorie tenait parfaitement la route. Cela pouvait aussi avoir un rapport avec le statut de Zéro de Spencer, mais cela resterait un mystère pour le moment. Spencer dut expliquer ensuite ce qu'était un portoloin, puis il admira le fameux _Patronus_ , un acte de magie qu'il savait être très avancé, d'Harry, un loup argenté qui disparut avec un message à l'intention du Directeur des Aurors.

"Qu'est-ce que c'était ?" demanda JJ, émerveillée par la créature.

"Un Patronus. C'est une magie très avancée que peu de sorciers adultes sont capables de lancer. C'est la forme corporelle du souvenir le plus heureux que possède le lanceur et sa forme reflète la personnalité et les sentiments du sorcier."

"Fascinant…" murmura Hotch. "Dans quels cas est-il utilisé ?"

"Ici il a été utilisé comme moyen rapide de communication, mais normalement il protège de créatures très noires qui se nourrissent de la joie et des sentiments positifs des êtres humains."

"Et est-ce que-" commença Emily, mais Rossi l'interrompit.

"On se posera des questions plus tard, ils entrent dans la maison !"

Ils suivirent à toute hâte les deux sorciers. Au moment-même où JJ passait la porte la dernière, celle-ci se ferma. Un Harry spectral les traversa pour tenter d'aller l'ouvrir, murmurant divers sortilèges accompagnés de mouvements avec sa baguette, mais rien ne semblait fonctionner. C'était étrange de voir Harry sans que celui-ci ne les voie, surtout quand Spencer savait ce qui allait finir par arriver.

Harry et Tradi ne purent faire que quelques pas dans le large couloir d'entrée avant que des centaines d'inscriptions apparaissent sur les murs. Spencer fut horrifié de constater qu'elles avaient été dessinées avec du sang, le sang des deux Moldus qui avaient été retrouvés dans leur chambre par les Aurors une heure après que l'embuscade se soit déroulée. Spencer ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passa, mais l'instant d'après, Harry était à terre, hurlant comme s'il était soumis à une intense douleur et des runes dansaient au-dessus de lui. Tradi fit un geste vers lui, mais il dut revenir à une position défensive quand trois hommes couverts de noir de la tête au pied apparurent de nulle part. La bataille qui suivit fut courte, mais intense. Harry parvint à se relever après avoir détruit d'une certaine façon les runes qui flottaient au-dessus de son corps et des jets de lumière furent échangés entre les deux Aurors et le trois hommes en noir. Spencer ne put s'empêcher de fixer Harry, fasciné et hypnotisé par le pouvoir qui semblait briller dans les prunelles vertes sombres de son ami et par la maîtrise de celui-ci face à ses ennemis.

"Sectumsempra."

Une lumière rouge traversa l'abdomen de Spencer pour se loger dans le dos de Tradi, y ouvrant une large coupure qui projeta du sang tout autour de lui, aveuglant par la même occasion Harry. Le souvenir devint soudainement flou, sûrement parce que Tradi, le propriétaire du souvenir avait été blessé et désorienté par la même occasion. Ils virent Augustus Rookwood avancer jusqu'à Harry et puis l'assommer d'un sort. Il laissa Harry tomber à terre et lâcha un bref reniflement amusé et méprisant à l'intention de sa forme inconsciente.

"Pas aussi fier maintenant, n'est-ce pas Potter ?" Harry ne lui répondit évidemment pas, mais Spencer ressentit de l'indignation pour son ami. "Est-ce que le traître-" Rookwood sembla faire une grimace à ce mot. "-a fait sa part du travail dans le bureau des Aurors ?"

"Jugson s'en est assuré." répondit un des deux hommes en noir encore debout pendant que l'autre s'occupait de celui qui était inconscient au sol. Son regard ne semblait pas vouloir se détacher d'Harry.

"Ce n'est pas comme si ces traîtres à leur sang et Sangs-de-Bourbe peuvent réussir à attraper des Sang-Purs comme nous." commenta l'autre homme avec arrogance pendant qu'il agitait sa baguette au-dessus de son collègue inconscient.

"Parfait. Maintenant que Potter est entre nos mains, nous sommes encore plus proches de notre but." Rookwood hocha la tête comme pour se féliciter d'un travail bien fait. "Ne nous attardons pas. MacNair, ramasse Travers vu qu'il ne semble pas vouloir se réveiller."

Il y eut un craquement sonore juste avant qu'il ne disparut, emportant Harry avec lui. Deux autres craquements suivirent, puis finalement tout devint noir.

Spencer émergea en même temps que les autres du souvenir et ne put s'empêcher de respirer rapidement, comme s'il avait retenu sa respiration tout ce temps dans le liquide de la Pensine. Il fit quelques pas en arrière pour reprendre contenance, plus secoué qu'il ne voulait l'admettre d'avoir été littéralement témoin de l'enlèvement de son ami. Quand il fut enfin calmé, il remarqua que Morgan avait les poings serrés et que la rage déformait ses traits ; Rossi et Hotch semblaient être partagés entre la colère et la froide détermination et qu'Emily avait l'air secoué tandis que JJ et Garcia se retenaient réellement d'éclater en sanglots ou d'exploser furieusement comme Morgan.

"Rookwood contrôle définitivement le groupe." dit finalement Hotch quand il fut calmé.

"J'imagine que c'est suite au témoignage de l'agent Tradi que vous avez déduit que vous aviez une taupe dans votre bureau ?" dit Morgan à l'intention de Draco.

"Ça, et le fait que la moitié de mon labo ait explosé suite à un sortilège offensif, blessant deux stupides Apprentis qui s'y trouvaient et détruisant trois précieuses potions que je réalisais." répliqua Maitre Black avec une grimace, la voix lourde de sarcasme.

_Je rêve ou il se sent plus désolé pour ses potions que pour les Apprentis ?_

Morgan dut se faire la même réflexion car sa mâchoire se durcit visiblement et il eut l'air de se retenir de faire une remarque. Il semblait que Maître Black et Morgan n'étaient définitivement pas faits pour s'entendre. Mais en même temps, Harry semblait être la seule personne capable de supporter le Maître des Potions.

"Qui est ce Jugson dont l'homme parlait exactement ? Nous n'avions rien dans son dossier à part son nom et les crimes pour lesquels il a été envoyé en prison…" dit Spencer en fronçant les sourcils.

"Jugson était un Mangemort de métier." expliqua le sorcier tandis qu'il récupérait le souvenir dans la Pensine à l'aide de sa baguette. Le souvenir avait maintenant la forme de longs fils argentés qui pendaient à l'extrémité du bout de bois, jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne à sa forme liquide quand Maître Black le rangea dans la fiole. "Il a été enfermé pour violence et torture sur Moldus durant la première guerre et s'est évadé lors de notre cinquième année à Poudlard." Spencer se rappela qu'Harry et Maître Black avait été à l'école ensemble. Il ressentit une pointe de jalousie qu'il s'empressa d'étouffer. "Jugson fait partie des Mangemorts qui ont été arrêtés directement après la Bataille finale à Poudlard."

"Et MacNair ? Travers ?" s'enquit Emily.

"Walden MacNair était un employé au Ministère de la Magie, un bourreau. Généralement, les bourreaux sont chargés de l'exécution des créatures magiques jugées comme une menace pour les sorciers." Spencer fut surpris de voir un léger rougissement sur les joues de Draco Black, avant que l'homme ne retrouve quasi instantanément son masque impassible. "Il a évité la prison après la première guerre, mais il fut emprisonné après avoir été reconnu coupable d'attaque sur Black en 1996. Il fut néanmoins relâché quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres prit le contrôle du Ministère. Quant à Travers… Adolphus Travers fut emprisonné à Azkaban pendant la première guerre pour le meurtre de Marene McKinnon et sa famille. Mais si vous avez Travers dans le groupe des évadés, vous aurez très certainement Pavo Selwyn avec lui. Ils étaient souvent ensemble lors de la deuxième guerre…"

"Vous semblez bien au courant à propos des Mangemorts, monsieur Black." fit Rossi sur un ton pensif.

Le visage du blond se fit glacial. "C'est _Maître_ Black, Agent Rossi." dit-il avec fiel, mais sans répondre à la question sous-entendue. Sans un autre mot, il toucha à nouveau une rune sur le bol avec sa baguette, lui faisant reprendre sa taille initiale, puis retransforma la table comme elle était avant. Finalement, le blond quitta la pièce avec la Pensine, le visage comme sculpté dans le marbre.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse du sorcier, Rossi retourna à l'analyse de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté dans la mémoire. "Je pense savoir comment trouver les suspects potentiels chez les sorciers." Il fit une brève pause pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde. "Après lecture de leurs dossiers et la vision du souvenir, il est évident que toutes ces personnes partagent des traits communs : complexe de supériorité…" commença-t-il d'énoncer.

"Haine des Moldus." continua Hotch.

"Obsessif sur tout ce qui concerne Harry Potter." poursuivit Morgan.

"Et si nous offrions à leur taupe l'occasion de montrer à quel point il leur ressemble ?" fit Rossi avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard.

"Tu veux dire comme vous aviez fait avec Harry lors de l'affaire au Monastère de Delani ?" dit Emily. JJ expliqua à Garcia la scène que Rossi et Harry avait monté pour révéler les extrémistes religieux parmi les suspects en se faisant passer pour des amants. Spencer rougit au souvenir de la vue qu'Harry avait offerte. Garcia, quant à elle, avait l'air particulièrement déçue de ne pas avoir été là.

"Exactement. JJ, tu crois que tu pourrais préparer une réunion avec tous les sorciers des Affaires Spéciales ?"

La blonde hocha la tête d'un air décidé. "Je vais en parler avec Maître Black et le Directeur, mais je suis certaine que ça peut se faire."

"Bien, avec ça, nous devrions avoir plusieurs noms pour faciliter la recherche de Garcia." fit Hotch.

Chacun retourna à la petite table où ils avaient déposé toutes les affaires pour reprendre les dossiers et travailler sur les points que JJ devraient aborder pendant son discours pour révéler de la meilleure façon les suspects potentiels dans les Affaires Spéciales. Son cœur se serra en songeant que cela faisait maintenant presque sept jours qu'Harry était entre les mains de personnes qui le détestaient profondément.

Il espéra de tout cœur que leur plan fonctionnerait.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Maison d'Andromeda Tonks – 18 mars, 12:30_

Andromeda Tonks s'était battue contre beaucoup de choses dans la vie. Elle avait refusé d'épouser l'homme que ses parents avaient choisi pour elle et s'était mariée par amour au Né-Moldu Ted Tonks. Elle avait élevé sa fille Nymphadora dans les respects des Traditions et supporter sa crise d'adolescence. Elle avait participé à la Résistance lorsque Voldemort s'était emparé du Ministère lors de la deuxième guerre et avait dû enterrer l'amour de sa vie après qu'il ait résisté et soit tué lorsque les Rafleurs, ces monstrueux chasseurs de Né-Moldus, avaient voulu l'emmener au Ministère pour être "enregistré" et probablement enfermé à Azkaban. Sans oublier qu'elle avait été obligée d'enterrer ensuite sa propre fille et son gendre qui étaient morts pour la liberté lors de la Bataille finale à Poudlard, lui confiant la garde de son petit-fils. Finalement, elle s'était discrètement occupée d'Harry Potter, rebaptisée Harry Black, après les mois de torture que le pauvre garçon avait enduré, profitant du fait qu'il soit le parrain de Teddy pour garder contact avec lui.

Elle avait fait tout ça, et pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire maintenant devant la détresse de son précieux Teddy.

"Essaie de manger un peu, mon cœur." tenta Andy.

Teddy leva à peine les yeux vers elle. "Je n'ai pas faim, Grand-Mère."

"Je sais, mais si tu ne manges pas, tu vas finir par être malade. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade, Teddy ?" fit la vieille femme sur un ton persuasif. Teddy détestait être malade. Quand il l'était, Harry prenait même généralement congé tant le jeune garçon était misérable, uniquement pour lui tenir compagnie.

Les cheveux du métamorphomage passèrent du noir à un brun foncé et il accepta avec réticence d'avaler quelques bouchées. Cependant, il dut bien vite arrêter, la nourriture le rendant nauséeux. Andy résista à l'envie de soupirer. Depuis que Draco était venu pour lui apprendre l'enlèvement d'Harry, un fait dont elle se doutait vu le comportement soudainement inquiétant de son petit-fils, Teddy n'avait pas réussi à dormir plusieurs heures d'affilée et à manger convenablement. Andy se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'Harry était l'Alpha de Teddy et un empathe/Legilimens. Cela faisait une semaine et elle ne voyait aucune amélioration dans le comportement de Teddy ! Comment pouvait-elle gérer cette situation ? Elle n'était pas un loup-garou et elle ne connaissait aucun-

… Juste un instant !

"Mon cœur, est-ce que ça te dirait d'aller voir Derek sur son lieu de travail ?" Elle sentit l'espoir jaillir lorsque Teddy la regarda enfin dans les yeux avec la première ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres depuis sept jours.

"Pour de vrai ?"

Andy n'hésita pas un seul instant. "Oui, Teddy, pour de vrai. Va chercher un manteau et de quoi t'occuper. N'oublie pas que nous allons probablement être autour de Moldus, d'accord ?"

Elle eut juste le temps de récupérer une veste pour elle-même et de ranger le repas auquel ils avaient à peine touché, que Teddy revenait, prêt à partir. Andy jeta un sortilège d'illusion sur les cheveux de Teddy qui devinrent couleur caramel, pour camoufler les dons de métamorphomage de son petit-fils et utilisa la poudre de Cheminette avec le mot de passe approprié pour apparaître directement dans la cheminée de son neveu Draco dans les bureaux des Aurors.

Elle fut surprise quand elle ne vit personne dans le laboratoire de potions. Elle savait à quel point son neveu était un maître dans ce qu'il faisait et combien il aimait les potions. Lorsqu'il n'était pas dans son laboratoire, elle le trouverait normalement chez Harry, mais comme celui-ci n'était pas là, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pourrait le chercher. Andromeda attrapa la main de Teddy dans la sienne et décida d'aller dans les bureaux principaux. Elle demanderait à l'un des Aurors de l'aider à trouver l'agent du FBI. Elle fut surprise quand elle y arriva d'y constater un rassemblement de grande ampleur devant lequel parlait une jeune femme blonde.

"Et c'est pourquoi, même si nous n'appartenons pas à votre monde, nous espérons avoir toute votre coopération pour retrouver l'Auror Spécial en Chef Harry Black avant qu'il ne soit trop tard." Andromeda sursauta à cette déclaration. Elle se concentra sur la femme et les gens qui se tenaient derrière elle. Quand Andromeda reconnut Spencer, elle comprit que les Aurors avaient finalement décidé de faire appel aux Moldus qui travaillaient avec Harry pour le retrouver.

Andy ne comprenait pas pourquoi les agents moldus donnaient un discours si… pas provoquant, mais qui dérangerait certainement une large majorité de sorciers anti-moldus. Théoriquement, aucun Auror n'avait de tendances extrémistes, mais il y en avait toujours qui n'appréciait pas les Moldus plus que ça. Il suffisait de prendre l'exemple de son neveu Draco. Malgré le fait que les Moldus n'éveillaient en lui que du mépris, il travaillait pour le Bureau des Aurors et pouvait être amené à entrer en contact avec eux. Tout ce qu'on demandait était que les Aurors soient capables de travailler avec eux, pas de les aimer. Elle se demandait ce que les Moldus essayaient de faire.

Andromeda fut bousculée par un Auror qui sembla les reconnaître, elle et Teddy. Beaucoup de gens connaissaient Harry et elle se rappela avec un sourire tendre et triste à quel point il aimait parler d'eux autour de lui à son bureau, mais Andy ne venait pas suffisamment souvent pour se rappeler des noms de tous les Aurors.

"Je suis désolé…" dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux. "Je suis vraiment désolé." Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose en plus, mais se ravisa et quitta le bureau en même temps que les autres Aurors qui se dispersaient en discutant en petits groupes. Andy fronça les sourcils en le regardant partir. C'était définitivement très étrange comme réaction, elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il s'excusait pour l'avoir simplement bousculée…

Andromeda profita que le discours de la jeune femme soit fini pour chercher Spencer qui saurait lui indiquer où se trouvait le quart loup-garou. Cependant elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter, car Teddy lâcha l'instant d'après sa main avec un 'Derek !' ravi et courut vers la silhouette familière du métis.

Derek Morgan, le seul homme auquel la tête de mule qu'était Harry avait accepté de se soumettre, se retourna en entendant son nom et attrapa instinctivement Teddy qui courait vers lui. Andromeda fut infiniment soulagée quand elle vit les épaules de son Teddy perdre les lignes tendues qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis une semaine.

Peut-être que maintenant, tout allait aller pour le mieux.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureaux du FBI, Division Auror – 18 mars, 12:45_

Derek avait beaucoup de choses à l'esprit actuellement. Tout d'abord qu'il existait un monde secret peupler de gens capables de manipuler l'énergie de la nature qu'ils appelaient magie, ensuite qu'une des personnes dont il était proche faisait partie de ce monde et y était considéré comme une espèce de héros de guerre, et pour finir que cette dernière était pour le moment entre les mains des adeptes du mage noir qu'il avait réussi à vaincre. Quand il s'était demandé quels secrets cachaient encore Black, il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cela !

Voir Black quand il utilisait sa magie, lançant des sortilèges en latin et esquivant les malédictions, tout ce pouvoir qui flottait dans l'atmosphère, même dans le souvenir, avait été comme un aphrodisiaque pour Derek. Il s'était même inquiété que quelqu'un remarque son érection, mais heureusement (ou malheureusement selon le point de vue de sa libido) celle-ci mourut immédiatement quand il assista à l'enlèvement en direct de son ami.

Les révélations du passé commun de Reid et Black l'avaient profondément secoué également, même s'il ne le montrait pas vraiment. Il comprit à cet instant à quel point le monde sorcier était secret et cherchait à garder leur existence cachée et Derek s'était demandé ce qu'il se passerait une fois que l'affaire serait terminée. Les laisseraient-ils partir ? Ou alors allaient-ils tous avoir la mémoire effacée comme Reid l'avait eue des années plus tôt ? Quand il avait croisé le regard de Prentiss, il sut qu'elle se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Derek ne doutait pas que Rossi et Hotch étaient arrivés à la même conclusion.

Ils avaient néanmoins continué, pour sauver Harry. Ils avaient donné à JJ les points à aborder lors du discours et s'étaient préparés avec le blondinet arrogant et insupportable pour être prêt à analyser les Aurors et détecter les personnes susceptibles d'aider le groupe de Mangemorts (honnêtement qui avait choisi ce nom ? Et comment trois générations avaient-elles pu avoir peur de le prononcer ?) Ils avaient donc été jusqu'à la Division Auror des bureaux du FBI, la vraie, pas celle qu'ils avaient installée à l'intention des Moldus. Derek était resté quelques instants à l'entrée de l'ascenseur, émerveillé par l'utilisation quasiment domestique de la magie dans les bureaux des Aurors : les photos qui bougeaient (il en avait vu quelques-unes dans les dossiers un peu plus tôt, mais ici c'était simplement des photos de famille et cela semblait tellement plus réel), des avions en papier et des dossiers qui flottaient dans la pièce et bien sûr les quelques Aurors qui se téléportaient (Reid leur avait expliqué qu'ils appelaient ça le _transplanage_.)

Le discours de JJ avait été parfait et appuyait sur tous les boutons possibles et inimaginables. En quelques mots, JJ leur disait qu'ils avaient été incapables de trouver Black et que l'affaire avait été confiée à des Moldus parce que les méthodes sorcières étaient inférieures. Autant dire que ça n'avait _pas_ plus à beaucoup de monde. Mais Derek et le BAU ne cherchaient pas simplement des gens en colère, ils voulaient de la rage, du dégoût et du mépris pur et simple envers eux.

Mais bizarrement, ils n'avaient rien eu de tout ça.

Bien sûr, il y avait les quelques indignés qu'on confie l'affaire à un autre département et ceux qui ne leur faisaient pas confiance ou qui n'appréciaient simplement pas les Moldus, mais il n'y avait pas eu pire que cela. Le résultat était plutôt décevant. Ils étaient dans une impasse et avaient besoin de réfléchir à une idée et vite ! Qui sait ce que Black subissait entre les mains de ses gardiens ? Il serra les poings à cette pensée et s'obligea à se reconcentrer sur un nouveau moyen de trouver la taupe.

"Derek !"

À son nom, il se retourna et se retrouva les bras occupés par un gamin en grand besoin de réconfort. Instinctivement, il le souleva et le prit dans ses bras, comme pour le protéger du reste du monde. Ses instincts protecteurs se mirent en route et il se retrouva à frotter d'une main le dos du jeune garçon affolé. Il sentit le reste de l'équipe derrière lui, le fixer avec des regards choqués mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé avec son louveteau en détresse.

"Derek… Derek !" Teddy s'était mis à pleurer maintenant et avait enfoncé sa tête dans le tee-shirt de Derek, ses petits poings s'étant refermés sur celui-ci.

"Chuuut… ça va aller maintenant, Teddy. Ça va aller."

"Il a si mal, Derek." murmura finalement le petit. "Si mal…"

Hotch s'était approché d'eux et Derek dut se retenir de ne pas grogner à son intention. Il n'était pas un animal et il ne laisserait plus ses instincts les plus basiques le contrôler comme lorsqu'il avait rencontré Black et avant qu'il ne réussisse à régner à nouveau sur son loup.

"De qui est-ce que tu parles, Teddy ? Qui a mal ?" demanda gentiment son chef d'équipe. Il avait tendance à oublier qu'Hotch était le père d'un garçon qui devait avoir seulement quelques années de moins que Teddy. Tout son comportement était très doux, mais pourtant assez ferme pour rester une figure d'autorité à laquelle l'enfant ne résisterait pas de répondre.

"Harry." répondit simplement le petit garçon, un nouveau sanglot faisant trembler son corps. Il avait l'air malade et fatigué. Derek se demandait comment Andy avait-elle pu laisser Teddy arriver à cet état.

Tout le monde retint son souffle après cette phrase, même s'ils avaient tous deviné quelle allait être la réponse du garçon. "Et comment est-ce que tu sais cela, Teddy ?" fit doucement Prentiss pour ne pas effrayer le garçon.

À sa question, Derek sentit ses entrailles geler. Que se passerait-il si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que Black était son Alpha ? Parlerait-il également de Derek ? Il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie d'expliquer à ses collègues que son grand-père était probablement une créature mythique qui se transformait en loup à chaque pleine lune ! Ni qu'il participait maintenant à la pleine lune en question avec Teddy et Black parce qu'ils étaient tous des loups-garous non-purs ! Il était _certain_ qu'il n'allait pas aimer cette conversation.

Mais ce fut Andy qui le sauva en répondant à la place de Teddy. "Harry et Teddy partage un lien d'esprit très puissant à cause du fait qu'ils sont filleul et parrain. Ce lien est d'autant plus développé qu'Harry est un empathe et télépathe, il projette certainement inconsciemment certaines de ses émotions à Teddy."

… _Quoi ?_

"Black est un… télépathe ?" répéta lentement Derek, choqué.

"À vrai dire," intervint Spencer, "le terme exact pour les sorcier est Legilimens naturel. Quant à son empathie, elle ne fonctionne uniquement qu'au contact de sa peau nue."

Derek essaya désespérément de ne pas se sentir trahi par ces nouvelles informations, mais c'était difficile en comptant sur le fait que depuis tout ce temps, Black était capable de lire son esprit et toutes ses pensées ! Peut-être même qu'il était au courant des stupides débuts de sentiments que Derek éprouvait pour lui et le laissait se rendre misérable tout seul !

Ensuite il se rappela du comportement de Black : toujours habillé avec des gilets et des tee-shirts à longues manches, ne cherchant que rarement le contact avec les autres et reculant lorsqu'on essayait de le toucher, ses yeux qui semblaient savoir des choses mais ses lèvres qui ne disaient rien… Black était au contraire le genre de personnes qui respectaient les secrets et la vie privée… Mais s'il avait su à propos de Derek et de sa récente attraction envers lui, il aurait dit quelque chose, non ?

Il vit le même raisonnement se lire sur le visage de ses collègues même si, à nouveau, Prentiss prouva être plus suspicieuse que les autres. Peut-être avait-elle des secrets qu'elle tenait à ce qu'ils le restent. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas en vouloir à Black. Après tout, entre le fait qu'il soit un sorcier et qu'en plus il sache lire vos pensées et connaître vos émotions rien qu'en vous touchant, cela commencerait à devenir difficile de les surprendre !

"Bonjour Spencer, je suis contente de te voir. Bonjour tout le monde, je suis Andromeda Tonks et voici mon petit-fils, Teddy Lupin, le filleul d'Harry." les présenta Andy.

Tout le monde se présenta, même si le fait que Teddy fût dans les bras de Derek rendait la chose étrangement comique. Finalement, après qu'ils aient expliqué à Andy quand elle demanda, les raisons pour lesquelles ils avaient fait un discours aussi provoquant, et que Spencer lui avoue qu'ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de succès, la vieille femme n'eut pas l'air surprise.

"C'est normal, l'un des critères de recrutement pour le Bureau des Aurors est la capacité de savoir travailler avec les Moldus. Je me concentrerais plutôt sur les gens qui ont un comportement étrange comme par exemple-" Elle s'interrompit soudainement, l'air pensif. "Non, c'est juste moi qui me fait des idées."

"Madame Tonks, généralement, ce sont les petits détails qui font les grandes choses, dites-nous ce que vous avez en tête." la pria Rossi avec une figure grave.

Elle eut l'air d'hésiter, mais capitula finalement. "Et bien… il y avait cet homme qui m'a cogné tout à l'heure juste avant que je vienne vers vous. Il s'est excusé mais… j'ai eu cette impression sur le moment qu'il ne s'excusait pas simplement pour m'avoir bousculée, voyez-vous ?"

"Seriez-vous capable de le reconnaître sur une photo, madame Tonks ?" demanda Prentiss, apparemment intéressée par la piste.

"Je pense, oui."

Ils se retrouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard de retour dans le bureau des Affaires Spéciales version moldue pour essayer de retrouver l'homme au comportement étrange. Garcia n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris adorables quand elle avait vu Derek entrer avec un Teddy endormi et épuisé dans les bras. Il déposa le petit avec son manteau dans un fauteuil qu'Andy fit apparaître de nulle part, prouvant par la même occasion qu'elle était également une sorcière, puis observa avec Andy les différentes photos qui avaient été données au BAU pour découvrir leur suspect. Finalement, elle pointa un homme qui semblait avoir la trentaine, des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs, à l'aspect parfaitement normal.

"C'était lui, j'en suis certaine. Marcus Filldion."

Garcia lança immédiatement une recherche dans la base de données du gouvernement sur les sorciers. La recherche prit plusieurs heures, durant lesquelles Reid leur expliqua exactement les dons de 'Legilimancie' et d'empathie de Black. Derek comprit grâce à cela plusieurs réactions particulières du jeune homme qu'il n'avait pas pu expliquer. L'événement au gymnase de la semaine passée lui revint particulièrement en tête. Il avait mis la réaction de Black face au toucher de la jeune cadette sur le compte d'un traumatisme et du passé de ses cicatrices, mais apparemment cela était plus dû au fait que Black était un empathe-au-contact étonnamment puissant, capable même d'avoir des visions lorsque l'émotion liée à un souvenir était particulièrement forte. Cela avait définitivement mis le coup de grâce à Derek qui espérait qu'il n'avait jamais même songé à certaines de ses fantaisies dans un rayon de cent mètres autour de Black.

Penser à Black sur un ton si léger ne rendait la situation que d'autant plus urgente. Il craignait que la taupe n'ait raconté au groupe de Mangemorts les dons de Black et que ceux-ci ne soient utilisés contre lui. Malheureusement, Draco Black n'était pas revenu depuis l'incident avec Rossi et ils n'avaient donc aucun moyen de savoir si les dons de Black étaient déjà connus par les Mangemorts depuis la deuxième guerre ou s'ils pouvaient espérer que Black avait été capable d'utiliser sa Legilimancie pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

_Compte tenu du fait que cela fait sept jours qu'il a été enlevé, je ne peux que croire que la première théorie est la plus probable._

Durant tout ce temps, Teddy avait dormi comme un loir, blotti contre Derek quand celui-ci s'était installé sur le fauteuil. Quand Prentiss et Rossi avaient essayé de savoir comment cela se faisait-il qu'il était si proche du jeune garçon, Derek, aidé par Reid et Andy, avait partiellement menti en disant qu'il avait rencontré Teddy, Andy et Black en promenant Clooney (ce qui était vrai… en partie) et que Teddy et Clooney s'étaient rapidement liés d'amitié à tel point que Black et Derek s'étaient arrangés pour organiser des rencontres entre l'animal et l'enfant. Cela expliquait le comportement de Teddy, sans que cela n'oblige Derek à dévoiler son héritage lupin, ce qui lui convenait parfaitement. Si Reid avait l'air un peu dérangé par ses mensonges, Andy ne semblait avoir aucun problème, ce qui n'était pas étonnant quand on savait que la femme faisait elle-même partie de tout un monde secret et était certainement habituée à mentir dans certaines circonstances.

Quand Garcia poussa un petit cri de réjouissance quatre longues heures après avoir obtenu le nm du suspect, Derek ne put s'empêcher d'espérer que ça y était, ils avaient peut-être découvert l'espion des évadés.

"Marcus Filldion, trente-et-un ans, marié à Sarah Williams, une Moldue de vingt-huit ans depuis deux ans. Pas d'enfants. Sang-Pur. Sa mère et lui sont venus aux États-Unis après la fin de la première guerre des sorciers en 1980 et ont changé de nom par la même occasion. Normalement, nous ne devrions pas avoir accès à leurs anciens noms, avec toutes les lois sur la protection des témoins et-"

"Garcia !" fit la voix d'Hotch avec ce brin d'avertissement qui avait à chaque fois raison de l'analyste technicienne.

"Baby Girl !" résonna en même temps Derek.

"Pardon, pardon, messieurs ! Donc comme je disais, par des moyens pas très réglos j'ai eu accès aux anciens fichiers des Filldion et devinez comme s'appelait notre très chère famille ?"

Derek ne tint plus le suspense et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran derrière l'épaule de l'opulente jeune blonde. Quand il lut le nom, l'espoir qu'il avait tenté de contrôler revint de pleine force et il ne put empêcher un sourire vindicatif d'apparaître sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui trouva sa réponse quand Garcia lâcha finalement l'information à l'équipe plus Andy.

"Marcus et Miranda _Jugson_ !"

La chasse était ouverte ! Ce soir au menu : une taupe bien grillée…


	20. La patience est une vertu

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue – Quatrième réveil_

"Potter" le salua la voix de Rookwood cette fois-ci pour un réveil matinal.

 _La voix de Salazar en deviendrait presque agréable,_ plaisanta-t-il faiblement, tentant de se remonter le moral avant les tortures qui l'attendaient.

Harry aurait bien voulu rester endormi. Il avait l'impression d'être relativement en paix pendant son sommeil, à l'abri derrière ses boucliers d'Occlumancie. Les derniers réveils avaient constitué en des rencontres avec les différents Mangemorts du petit groupe, c'est-à-dire Travers, Selwyn et MacNair (quoique même si Jugson avait été cité plusieurs fois comme faisant partie de leur groupe, il n'était jamais venu en personne jusque chez Harry), puis à des tortures plus ou moins douloureuses qui ne laissaient jamais aucune trace, apparemment cela semblait être une consigne importante du chef autoproclamé du groupe, Augustus Rookwood, avant qu'on ne lui redonne une dose du Philtre de Mort Vivante. Harry avait dépassé le stade où il refusait la potion qui le maintiendrait faible et drogué, ne serait-ce que pour avoir quelques heures de sommeil et d'inconscience avant que les larmes de phénix dans son sang n'assimilent la potion plus vite que normal.

Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Cette fois-ci, c'était Rookwood en personne qui était venu le voir.

Étrangement, le changement de la routine habituelle ne lui faisait _pas_ plaisir.

"Je me suis dit qu'en tant qu'hôte, il serait impoli que je ne vérifie pas l'état de mon invité." poursuivit Rookwood quand il vit qu'Harry n'allait pas répondre.

Harry résista à l'envie de renifler moqueusement. Vraiment ? L'ancien Langue-de-Plomb croyait vraiment qu'il allait intimider Harry avec son discours ? Harry souffrait des différents sortilèges qu'on avait utilisés sur lui, il était à moitié assommé par une drogue et son estomac lui faisait mal tant il avait faim, mais il n'avait pas perdu sa volonté pour autant. S'il avait résisté trois mois dans les donjons de Voldemort, il devrait être capable de survivre ici, non ?

"Tu sembles en parfaite condition. Enfin, dans le même état que tu étais quand tu es arrivé ici, à quelques exceptions près…" commenta l'homme qui le touchait, le retournait, l'inspectait comme il inspecterait un animal ou un meuble. Harry ne put retenir le frisson de dégoût et de honte à se laisser manipuler ainsi, sans réclamer ou opposer une quelconque résistance. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose comme les Mangemorts avaient décidé de le laisser accroché au milieu de la pièce après la dernière séance, mais cela n'empêchait pas que son corps et son esprit se rebelle contre le toucher de l'homme. Rookwood le vit et ricana doucement.

"Mal à l'aise, Potter ? Ou devrais-je t'appeler Black ?" Les mains traçaient paresseusement les cicatrices laissées par Bellatrix et le cuir de son martinet dans son dos. "Je dois dire que je suis étonné par tout le chemin que tu as accompli, Potter. Auror Spécial en Chef ? En voilà un rang ! Un rang bien trop supérieur pour un sale Sang-Mêlé et traître au peu de sang pur qu'il lui reste !" Les mains jusqu'à maintenant neutres voire taquines devinrent soudain punitives et cruelles. Harry ne put retenir le petit hoquet étranglé quand des ongles percèrent sa peau là où Rookwood l'avait agrippé.

Sa réaction sembla plaire à Rookwood qui se calma instantanément. "C'est bientôt fini, Potter…" fit-il comme s'il consolait un bébé en gazouillant gentiment. Harry ne parvint pas à se sentir insulté, juste profondément troublé par le subit changement de caractère de Rookwood. L'employé du Ministère de la Magie n'avait pas été comme ça avant Azkaban. Apparemment, malgré l'absence des Détraqueurs dans la prison, Azkaban avait encore de l'effet sur ses pensionnaires. Cela devait certainement être dû aux menottes qui réduisaient la magie des sorciers à peine au minimum vital. Harry ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il les portait ou même depuis quand il était enfermé ici, mais il ressentait le manque de sa magie comme on ressentirait l'amputation d'un de ses membres. C'était une sensation horrible, douloureuse et remplie d'une nostalgie qui conduisait doucement à la dépression. C'était une punition appropriée pour ceux qui avaient utilisé leur magie pour faire le mal. Cruelle, mais appropriée.

"Plus que quelques jours et la potion sera prête… En attendant, je vais me contenter de tortures plus… subtiles. Après tout, nous avons besoin d'un corps dans le meilleur état possible pour le rituel…" Une potion ? Quel genre de potion ? Quant au mot "rituel"… Disons que celui durant sa quatrième année avait suffi pour que tous les instincts d'Harry lui crient de s'enfuir loin de ceux qui voudraient l'utiliser comme ingrédient. "Ostara signera ta fin, Potter ! Et le commencement de quelque chose de tellement plus important que ta pathétique petite existence !"

_Ostara ? Combien de jours nous séparent-ils du vingt-et-un mars ? Combien de jours me reste-t-il ?_

La présence des émotions de Rookwood se soutira de son esprit en même temps que les mains de son corps. Harry serra les dents, sachant ce qui allait commencer maintenant. " _Strangula !_ "

Les voies respiratoires d'Harry furent coupées et il se retrouva soudainement incapable d'amener de l'air dans ses poumons, malgré le fait qu'il "respirait". Le cerveau logique d'Harry l'informait qu'il prenait bien de grandes bouffées d'air, mais ses poumons vides lui disaient que pas une seule molécule d'oxygène n'était parvenue jusqu'à eux. Bien vite il sentit la brûlure du manque d'air et sa gorge s'assécher parce qu'il tentait désespérément d'amener de l'air dans ses poumons. Quand Rookwood relâcha enfin le sortilège, Harry prit de grandes goulées d'air.

"Je devrais peut-être demander à la Moldue de te faire prendre un bain, Potter. J'aime avoir mes jouets propres... _Strangula !_ "

La Moldue ? Comment avait-il pu oublier qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui ? Peut-être pouvait-il essayer d'en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où ils étaient détenus !

Il s'obligea à ne pas respirer et à attendre que ça passe. "Attendre que ça passe" était après tout l'une des règles qu'Harry avait suivies pendant une grande partie de sa vie chez les Dursley et qui lui avait permis de survivre durant toute son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. Étrange comme il parvenait toujours à penser à quelque chose de déprimant alors qu'il était déjà assez dans la dépression ainsi. Pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à songer à Teddy ? Ou Spencer ?

Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il y a dix ans, sa seule motivation pour survivre aux tortures des Mangemorts et de Voldemort avait été de vivre suffisamment longtemps pour détruire les protections autour de Nagini grâce à un subtil mélange de Legilimancie et de pure manipulation magique. Mais à l'époque, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il rentre vivant de sa mission, lui compris. Aujourd'hui, il y avait des gens qui devaient certainement le chercher et s'inquiéter pour lui, des gens qui attendaient son retour, inquiets et concernés.

Et alors que le manque d'air lui faisait pratiquement tourner de l'œil, Harry se rendit compte que c'étaient également des gens auprès desquels il voulait retourner. Il devait juste s'accrocher et attendre un signe. Pour eux, il survivrait.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virgine – Bureau du FBI, Chambre d'interrogation des Aurors n°6 – 18 mars, 20:00_

David Rossi regardait avec un air sombre l'homme enchaîné à la table dans la salle d'interrogatoire, à travers la vitre enchantée pour ne refléter que d'un seul côté, la version sorcière de la vitre teintée. Il prit le temps d'observer le suspect. C'était un homme de taille moyenne, aux cheveux blonds cendrés et aux yeux bruns curieusement vides et qui semblaient avoir du mal à se concentrer sur un point. Il était plutôt bel homme si on aimait le genre. Marcus Filldion, anciennement Jugson, s'était laissé calmement être arrêté quand ils étaient venus, le plus discrètement possible, le chercher pour l'interrogatoire, et avait même délibérément enfilé les répresseurs de magie, des espèces de menottes couvertes de runes qui empêchaient un sorcier d'utiliser sa magie. Celles utilisées ici étaient apparemment moins puissantes que celles utilisées dans leurs institutions pénitentiaires, où les _répresseur_ s étaient améliorés en _suppresseurs_ qui empêchaient tout contact entre le sorcier et sa magie ne lui laissant que ce dont celui-ci avait besoin pour survivre, ce qui avait été expliqué par l'insupportable Draco Black, le visage pâle racontant silencieusement l'horreur que ce châtiment lui inspirait.

Rossi se posait des questions sur l'étrange Maître des Potions. Il était apparemment de la famille de Black, même si son ami Black et l'homme blond étaient diamétralement opposés : là où Draco Black était grand, blond et un laborantin, leur Black était, avouons-le, plus dans la moyenne basse pour la taille, avait des cheveux aussi noirs que l'encre et était typiquement un homme fait pour le terrain. Mais les deux Black semblaient avoir beaucoup plus en commun que ce qu'on leur avait raconté et Rossi soupçonnait fortement que cela avait un rapport avec les mois de torture de Black chez les Mangemorts, et les Mangemorts eux-mêmes…

David avait encore du mal à croire toutes ces histoires sur la magie et les sorciers, mais devant les preuves et les quelques démonstrations, il n'avait pu qu'être partagé entre l'émerveillement et la suspicion qu'un tel monde existe parmi eux sans que personne ne l'ait découvert. Quant au passé de Black… Ils avaient toujours su, lui et Hotch, que le jeune homme n'avait pas eu la vie facile, mais de là à ce qu'il ait été l'icône proéminente d'un mouvement luttant contre un puissant mage noir ?! Difficile de dire que cela faisaient partie des théories qu'Hotch et lui avaient imaginées quand ils avaient discuté du passé de leur ami. Cela expliquait néanmoins certains aspects de la personnalité de Black, notamment le fait qu'il porte constamment des gilets et de longues chemises. Sans oublier le fait que Black était un _nom de Dieu de télépathe_! Et d'empathe-à-contact, si on en croyait Reid. David avait accueilli cette dernière révélation plutôt positivement de son point de vue… C'est-à-dire qu'il avait paniqué pendant une minute avant de ricaner seul en songeant à toutes les fois où Black avait utilisé son don sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, toujours pour le bien ou en toute innocence (les victoires de Black au pierre-papier-ciseaux avaient enfin trouvé leur explication !). En conclusion, le fait que Black soit un sorcier (et tout le reste) ne dérangeait pas David Rossi, vieux baroudeur du FBI, après qu'il se soit rappelé que cela ne changeait rien sur ce qu'il savait d'Harry et de l'amitié qu'il partageait.

C'était le Monde Sorcier auquel Rossi ne faisait pas confiance.

Prentiss et Morgan étaient à ses côtés, tandis que le Directeur Parker et le blond arrogant qui leur servait de Maître des Potions se tenaient à l'arrière, observant à travers la vitre le premier interrogatoire conduit par Hotch et Reid. JJ et Garcia étaient restées dans le bureau pour chercher des informations complémentaires sur les Filldion, mère et fils. Ils n'avaient malheureusement pas assez d'informations sur le caractère ou le passé de Marcus Filldion pour décider d'un angle d'attaque pour les interrogatoires, le premier serait donc déterminant pour savoir ce qui conviendrait pour les suivants. Reid et Hotch constituaient une équipe d'interrogatoire plutôt neutre, ce qui leur permettrait d'en apprendre le plus possible.

"Monsieur Filldion, je suis l'Agent Spécial Hotchner et voici le Docteur Reid." s'introduisit Hotch après qu'ils soient entrés dans la pièce. Ils s'installèrent sur les deux chaises en face de Filldion pendant que celui-ci leur répondait :

"Enchanté, je vous serrerais bien la main, mais comme vous le voyez…" dit-il avec un geste éloquent en direction de ses répresseurs aux poignets. Marcus Filldion semblait calme, sympathique et ouvert aux questions. L'image parfaite de l'employé qui n'avait rien à se reprocher et prêt à tout pour prouver son innocence… L'image parfaite de la taupe coincée dans son trou et qui faisait la morte en attendant que le danger passe.

Les poings de Morgan se serrèrent notablement. David avait remarqué que l'homme avait été fort affecté par l'enlèvement de Black, après tout les deux agents étaient devenus plutôt proches. Mais ce qui avait le plus étonné David était le filleul de Black, Teddy Lupin, qui s'était accroché à Morgan comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Peut-être que Morgan et Black étaient plus proches qu'il ne le croyait ?

"Je sais que vous allez me demander des choses sur l'ASC Black." dit ensuite Filldion, toujours aussi calme.

"ASC ?" s'enquit Prentiss. Rossi sursauta. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas le seul à regarder l'interrogatoire, pas le seul à vouloir entrer dans la pièce pour écraser son poing dans la face du traître pour avoir les infos dont ils avaient besoin. Heureusement, il était capable de se maîtriser… Ce qui était une bonne chose parce qu'ils auraient certainement besoin de l'aide de chaque personne dans la pièce pour empêcher Morgan d'aller "interroger" le suspect à sa façon.

"Auror Spécial en Chef." expliqua de façon neutre le Directeur Parker, mais les petites rides près de ses yeux indiquaient des émotions beaucoup plus puissantes. Quand l'équipe lui avait communiqué ses résultats, il avait bien évidemment été choqué par l'identité du suspect, après tout Marcus Filldion ne correspondait pas du tout à ce qu'on pouvait attendre de quelqu'un qui travaillait avec des terroristes pro-sorciers. Il était marié depuis des années à une Moldue, était un Auror exemplaire et avait même fui la guerre d'il y a dix ans en compagnie de sa mère… Non, il ne correspondait à aucune idée que s'était fait quiconque sur les éventuels suspects de l'affaire. À vrai dire, c'était même tout le contraire.

Hotch ne réagit pas à la phrase de l'homme, mais Reid s'autorisa une expression mimant la surprise. C'était à peine exagéré, si David ne connaissait pas aussi bien le jeune docteur, il n'aurait pas su dire qu'elle était fausse. "Vous savez quelque chose sur Harry, Auror Spécial Filldion ?" s'enquit-il. Le ton avait délibérément était respectueux et avec l'utilisation de son titre, Reid essayait de savoir si l'homme était du genre arrogant.

Étonnamment, les yeux de Marcus Filldion s'adoucirent avant de redevenir vides de toute émotion. "Je suis désolé, je ne peuxpas vous aider." dit-il avec un mouvement de la main.

"Que voulez-vous dire, monsieur Filldion ?" fit Hotch fermement, injectant le plus d'autorité possible dans sa voix. Comme il ne semblait pas correspondre au type arrogant, Hotch essayait à présent de voir s'il réagissait à l'autorité comme un soumis, un bêta, ou comme un alpha. Un soumis réagit à l'autorité en y obéissant et cherchant à plaire, d'autant plus s'il est en position de faiblesse, on utilise donc une méthode visant à mettre la pression sur ce genre d'individus; tandis qu'un alpha se rebelle et peut aller jusqu'à défier la figure d'autorité; quant au bêta, il ne se laisse simplement pas impressionné par l'autorité, sans nécessairement adopter une attitude active face à celle-ci. Là où l'alpha doit être apaisé et conforté dans sa position d'autorité pour qu'on sache le persuader, le bêta doit être charmé et amené à voir le point de vue de son interlocuteur.

Le suspect se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et fixa Hotch d'un regard résigné, mais néanmoins impavide. "Je veux dire exactement ce que je viens de dire, Agent Hotchner : je ne _peux pas_ vous aider." répéta-t-il avec le même mouvement erratique de sa main droite.

 _Définitivement un bêta_ , songea David face à la réaction de Filldion. Cela coïncidait avec le fait que l'homme n'avait pas cherché à devenir plus qu'un Auror Spécial : il devait être plus à l'aise quand il travaillait seul ou en suivant les ordres, qu'à la tête d'une équipe.

"Peut-être que vous pourriez répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions, Auror Filldion." suggéra Reid. Le docteur allait garder son attitude respectueuse pour calmer Filldion, ce qui signifiait qu'Hotch serait chargé de la manipulation en elle-même.

"Je vous en prie, Docteur Reid." répondit poliment l'Auror Spécial.

"Que pouvez-vous nous dire sur Antonius Jugson, Auror Spécial Filldion ?"

Une chose étrange se produisit alors. Le suspect ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en refaisant à nouveau ce geste de la main. Était-ce une espèce de tic qui montrait sa nervosité ? "Rien." fit-il finalement.

"Monsieur Filldion," fit Hotch d'une voix calme, "nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'Antonius Jugson fait partie du groupe qui détient actuellement l'Auror Black –"

"Auror Spécial en Chef Black," le corrigea avec un froncement de sourcil Marcus Filldion.

David ne parvenait pas à comprendre la raison de cette réaction, ni de son comportement en général. Généralement, une taupe suspectée faisait tout pour se montrer complaisante et agréable avec ses interrogateurs pour savoir ce qu'on savait sur elle et comment s'en sortir. C'était toujours ce qui était le plus difficile quand il s'agissait de coincer un espion : prouver qu'il en était un. En se mettant à dos Hotch ou Reid, Marcus Filldion augmentait les soupçons qui pesaient sur sa personne, ce qui était extrêmement dangereux dans sa position… Ce n'était pas logique, ni très malin, ce qui contredisait tout ce que l'équipe savait sur le caractère de Filldion.

"AS Filldion, nous avons également les preuves que Antonius Jugson est votre père." fit Reid pour interrompre le sombre échange de regards entre Hotch et le suspect.

Cela sembla gagner l'attention de l'homme qui porta un regard étonné sur Reid avant que tout son visage ne se contorsionne en une grimace amère. "Cet homme n'a jamais été mon père." fit-il en réussissant à croiser les bras malgré les menottes répressives à ses poignets, dans un geste clairement défensif.

"Comprenez-nous, monsieur Filldion," fit Hotch avec un regard imperturbable, "sachant que l'ASC Black a été enlevé par un groupe d'anciens Mangemorts et que le jour-même de sa capture tous les échantillons de sang ont été détruits, quelle conclusion a pu être atteinte d'après vous ?"

"… Que les Maîtres des Potions ne sont pas suffisamment vigilants avec les potions explosives ?" répondit sarcastiquement Filldion après avoir fait mine de réfléchir.

Une exclamation outrée se fit entendre dans la pièce annexe. Le Maître des Potions Black avait l'air prêt à débarquer dans la salle d'interrogatoire et à régler le cas de Marcus Filldion sur-le-champ. David faillit s'étrangler en empêchant un ricanement de dépasser ses lèvres et dissimula son rire derrière une fausse toux. Aux regards amusés de Morgan et Prentiss, il avait raté.

"S'il y avait le moindre doute, je suis certain maintenant que c'est lui ! Jugson a toujours été un sale petit rat qui rejetait la faute sur les autres, pas étonnant que son fils soit du même bois !"

"Vous avez connu Jugson Senior, Maître Black ?" demanda Rossi d'un air innocent, profitant de l'indignation du blond pour confirmer certains de ses soupçons. Malheureusement, cela ne porta pas ses fruits. Draco Black se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir et une grimace méprisante. David lui renvoya son sourire le plus désagréable possible avant de retourner à l'interrogatoire.

Ils avaient manqué la réponse d'Hotch, mais Reid avait repris la main et décrivait nerveusement les probabilités du caractère explosif des potions qui étaient préparées ce jour-là, tout en mettant compulsivement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière l'oreille. Finalement, il conclut : "… Sans oublier que les charmes protecteurs entourant les potions les plus volatiles avaient été jetés par Maître Black. Tout indique donc l'intervention d'une personne extérieure dans la destruction des échantillons."

"Et vous pensez que je suis cette personne ?" fit Filldion.

"C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer, monsieur Filldion."

"Écoutez, croyez-moi, j'aimerais beaucoup vous aider. Mais je ne _peux_ pas." Il fixa Hotch, puis Reid d'un regard dur et déterminé, avant de détourner les yeux, la main de nouveau agitée par ce même tic. "Laissez-moi quelques instants, s'il vous plaît. Ou j'invoquerai mon droit à un Défenseur et je ne répondrai plus à aucune de vos questions."

Même si les mots n'étaient pas les mêmes pour les sorciers que pour les gens sans magie, David avait saisi ce que voulait dire le suspect : s'il décidait d'appeler un avocat, il n'y avait aucun doute que l'enquête en serait considérablement ralentie. Hotch sembla vouloir lire les intentions de Marcus Filldion tant le regard qu'il posa sur lui était intense, puis finalement il se leva et quitta la salle, Reid sur ses talons. L'instant d'après, ils entraient dans la pièce annexe derrière le miroir enchanté, les sourcils froncés pour le plus vieux et une expression confuse et pensive pour le jeune docteur.

"Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans le comportement de Marcus Filldion." commença Reid.

Hotch hocha la tête. "Il reste calme face aux questions, composé et naturel, agissant comme on se serait attendu de la part d'une personne désireuse d'aider les autorités et d'écarter les soupçons qui pèsent sur lui, mais..."

"Mais il défie délibérément l'autorité malgré son profil typique de bêta et refuse de répondre aux questions qui pourraient aussi bien l'incriminer que l'innocenter, ou tout du moins nous aider dans l'enquête, ce qui le rend d'autant plus suspicieux alors qu'il devrait au contraire faire tout pour nous aider dans sa position." dit David, regardant à travers la glace leur suspect.

"Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?" demanda le Directeur des Aurors.

Prentiss prit la parole. "C'est extrêmement difficile à dire. C'est comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais que quelque chose l'empêchait de le faire."

"Vous n'avez pas remarqué la façon dont il répétait constamment la phrase 'je ne _peux_ pas vous aider' ?" souligna Morgan. David ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer de la tête.

"Et il avait aussi cet espèce de tic…" ajouta-t-il quand Morgan eut fini. Quand l'attention de tout le monde se porta sur lui, David comprit soudainement qu'il avait été le seul à le voir. "Il fait une espèce de geste avec la main dès qu'il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre aux questions."

"Maintenant que tu le dis…" musa Morgan à voix haute. "Je vois de quel geste tu veux parler. J'avais cru que c'était un geste pour simplement souligner ses paroles." Il s'interrompit un instant. "Presque comme s'il écrivait quelque chose…"

Hotch poursuivit ses pensées. "Tu penses qu'il serait sur écoute et voudrait communiquer par écrit ?"

"Ça expliquerait son manque d'enthousiasme à répondre verbalement à certaines questions." fit Prentiss en croisant les bras d'un air pensif. "Est-ce qu'il existe des sorts d'écoute ?" Elle-même n'avait pas l'air d'arriver à croire qu'elle venait de poser cette question. David ne pouvait que compatir : le monde sorcier se révélait être aussi bien un monde à découvrir qu'à craindre…

"Il en existe plusieurs à vrai dire." expliqua Reid. Le jeune agent avait certainement dévalisé la bibliothèque de Black quand l'homme lui avait révélé la vérité. Actuellement, Reid était leur seul véritable guide dans ce domaine inconnu. Draco Black pouvait difficilement être considéré comme tel vu son attitude très peu ouverte, quant à l'agent Tradi, il semblait les avoir abandonnés dès la première occasion. En d'autres mots, David remerciait le ciel d'avoir Reid dans leur équipe.

"Mais aucun n'a une portée suffisante et je crois que les boucliers autour des salles d'interrogatoire annulent ce genre de sortilège ?" fit-il à l'intention des deux sorciers.

"Effectivement." répondit le directeur. "Ils sont également capables de dissoudre les illusions et désactivent les portoloins."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de communiquer avec nous s'il n'est pas surveillé ?" se demanda à voix haute Prentiss.

"Rossi, pourrais-tu imiter le geste de Filldion pour qu'on se fasse une meilleure idée ?" fit Hotch.

David s'exécuta, mimant cet étrange tic, remuant rapidement la main droite avec un mouvement latéral droit. Il fut étonné quand le Maître des Potions Black et le Directeur Parker pâlirent en même temps et échangèrent un regard. David fronça les sourcils à l'échange, puis se sentit quelque peu agacé que les deux hommes ne partagent pas leurs idées ou doutes à voix haute. Heureusement, Morgan était un rien plus impatient que lui et demanda d'un ton mêlant l'irritation à l'inquiétude : "Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?"

"Je crois, Agent Morgan," dit finalement le directeur des Aurors, "que Marcus Filldion a signé un Contrat Magique."

"Un quoi ?" fit Morgan.

"Un Contrat Magique, c'est un document écrit à la façon d'un contrat qui lie magiquement celui qui le signe à ses termes, généralement en jetant plusieurs sorts sur le signataire. Enfreindre l'un des termes entraîne la perte de la magie et condamne donc le signataire à une mort extrêmement douloureuse. Si Marcus Filldion a signé un Contrat à propos de l'Auror Black…"

"Il ne pourra rien nous dire sur le sujet." finit Draco Black, la mine grave.

"Quel genre de sorts peut être jeté sur un signataire ?" demanda Morgan, une lueur dans le regard.

"Dans un cas comme celui-ci, je dirais un _Secreta linguae_ , c'est un sort qui empêche le signataire de parler sur certains sujets spécifiés dans le contrat. Ensuite… peut-être des sorts de compulsion pour qu'il soit obligé d'éviter certaines personnes ou qu'il se comporte d'une certaine façon dans certaines situations, qui sait !" finit le directeur avec une mine écoeurée.

"Et est-ce que c'est possible que des personnes sans magie puissent signer ce genre de contrats ?" demanda soudain David, un énorme doute faisant place dans son esprit.

Le directeur et le potionniste échangèrent à nouveau un regard et David sut qu'il avait vu juste.

"Vous nous avez fait signé un Contrat Magique, n'est-ce pas ?" les accusa-t-il.

Le choc se lut chez Prentiss et Reid, mais Morgan et Hotch ne semblaient pas si surpris que cela. Apparemment, ils avaient compris vers où les avaient dirigé les questions de David. Ils n'en étaient pas moins en colère devant le comportement des sorciers.

"Sommes-nous ensorcelés à présent ? Est-ce que mes pensées m'appartiennent encore ou suis-je déjà sujet à la manipulation mentale d'un magicien ?" continua David de plus en plus énervé.

"Bien sûr que non. Les sorts de compulsion sont hautement illégaux et punis par la prison." leur apprit avec un air supérieur le sorcier blond, n'ayant pas l'air dérangé par ce qu'il se passait.

Morgan gronda à l'intention du blond, tandis qu'Hotch et Prentiss le clouaient d'un regard noir. Reid, pour sa part, ne semblait pas départir de sa mine surprise et quelque peu confuse. Quant à David… David se sentait pleinement satisfait d'avoir finalement mis le doigt sur ce qui le dérangeait depuis le début avec ces sorciers, mais cette satisfaction n'empêchait pas la colère qui venait avec la vérité sur les contrats qu'ils avaient dû signer pour pouvoir aider leur ami. Ces sorciers n'avaient réellement aucune considération pour les Moldus, quoi qu'ils en disent !

"S'il vous plaît, madame et messieurs, du calme. Nous pouvons tout vous expliquer." dit le directeur, sa voix autoritaire agissant instantanément.

"Je vous en prie, Directeur Parker, _expliquez_. Je dois avouer être impatient d'entendre vos justifications." répliqua froidement Hotch.

"La _raison_ , Agent Spécial Hotchner," poursuivit Parker sur un ton tout aussi froid, "est que malgré toute l'aide que vous nous apportez, vous restez des Moldus, et notre monde doit rester un secret. L'unique sortilège qui vous lie au contrat est un _Oubliettes_ qui enfermera toute connaissance du monde sorcier dans un coin de votre mémoire, inaccessible, et réécrira les événements de telle façon à ce que vous ayez une… disons une version moldue de l'affaire, quelle que soit sa conclusion."

À cette annonce, David ressentit d'abord de la colère. À cette colère succéda rapidement la défaite, pus la compréhension. Après tout, quel lien avait-il à ce monde sorcier à part Black ? Et puis avouons que Black n'était pas exactement le genre de personnes à sortir sa baguette à la première occasion. Cela faisait quasiment huit ans qu'ils se connaissaient et pas un seul instant David n'avait pensé que le jeune homme était étrange ou paranormal ! Merde, c'était peut-être horrible à se dire, mais quelque part les sorciers avaient raison de ne pas les garder impliqués dans leur monde, même si les moyens choisis n'étaient pas les plus éthiques ou moraux…

"Que voulez-vous dire par 'quelle que soit la conclusion' ?" demanda Reid, les sourcils froncés.

"Vous ne comprenez pas, Docteur Reid ?" fit abruptement Draco Black. "C'est un Contrat Magique ! C'est déjà étonnant qu'il ait pu réussir à nous faire comprendre qu'il en a signé un, alors oser même imaginer obtenir d'autres informations est la preuve que vous ne savez rien sur notre monde !"

David sentit la colère le traverser comme une lame. Il voulut remettre l'homme à sa place, lui faire comprendre qu'eux aussi étaient inquiets pour Harry, mais que ce n'était pas une raison pour lâcher toute son anxiété sur eux ! Mais Morgan sembla le battre de vitesse.

"Votre problème à vous les sorciers, _Maître Black_ ," fit le métis en faisant sonner le titre de l'homme comme une insulte, "est qu'une fois que vous avez épuisé toutes vos options, vous ne savez pas quoi faire sans un mouvement de baguette ou une potion." Les deux sorciers eurent l'air indignés, mais là où le Directeur Parker accepta la critique pour ce qu'elle était, c'est-à-dire la vérité, vu que le BAU avait eu plus de résultats qu'eux et en beaucoup moins de temps, l'arrogant blondinet choisit de montrer son déplaisir par une mine dédaigneuse.

_Seigneur, donnez-moi la force de résister à la tentation ! Comment Black peut-il être de la même famille que cet homme ?!_

"Si vous croyez pouvoir faire mieux, je vous en prie, Agent Morgan, faites."

"Oh, mais je vais le faire." Ils échangèrent une espèce de sourire… Enfin, ils se montrèrent plutôt mutuellement leurs dents dans une grimace agressive, avant que Morgan ne sorte de la pièce.

Un petit silence suivit le départ de Morgan avant qu'Hotch ne prenne la parole. "Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de l'Agent Morgan, Directeur Parker. Je pense que la disparition de l'Agent Black nous affecte tous et que la perspective de perdre l'une de nos seules pistes est..." Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais chacun ici savait exactement ce qu'il voulait dire. Ils étaient tous inquiets que s'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire parler Marcus Filldion, Black serait condamné.

"Je voudrais m'excuser également à vous et toute votre équipe, Agent Spécial Hotchner, à propos de la façon dont vous avez découvert la vérité sur vos contrats. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour vous les avoir fait signer, c'est une question de sécurité pour tout notre monde, mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais voulu que vous l'appreniez ainsi."

"Est-ce que vous nous l'auriez dit si nous ne l'avions pas appris par nous-mêmes ?" demanda durement Prentiss.

"Non." fut la seule réponse du directeur. Après ça, personne n'essaya de relancer la conversation, chacun réfléchissant sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Ils furent néanmoins surpris par l'arrivée de Morgan, les mains remplies de papiers et de stylos, qui demanda calmement à Reid s'il pouvait l'accompagner. Tout aussi confus que les autres, mais certainement désireux d'échapper à l'ambiance quelque peu électrique de la pièce, Reid accepta et suivit l'homme dans le couloir. Curieux de ce que Morgan allait faire, David écarta toute pensée sombre et se concentra uniquement sur les deux hommes qui entrèrent cinq longues minutes plus tard dans la salle d'interrogation qui détenait Marcus Filldion.

"AS Filldion, je suis l'Agent Spécial Derek Morgan. À partir de maintenant, je ne veux entendre aucun mot sortir de votre bouche, d'accord ?"

Complètement surpris par l'approche abrupte et directe de Morgan, Filldion ne put que simplement hocher la tête. Morgan s'assit, suivi de Reid qui avait un air déterminé sur le visage. David se demandait quelle était l'idée de Morgan et suivit les gestes du métis avec intérêt. Morgan déposa sur la table un tas de feuilles et de quoi écrire qu'il avait apporté avec lui, puis s'assit plus confortablement dans sa chaise, la tournant de telle façon à ce qu'elle soit plus en face de Reid que du suspect.

"Donc, Reid, pourquoi ne discuterions-nous pas de Marcus Filldion ici présent ? Je suis sûre que sa présence va nous _aider_ pour confirmer certaines de ces hypothèses. Oh, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le papier, AS Filldion. J'ai bien vu, de temps en temps, que votre main vous _démangeait_. Faites comme si nous n'étions pas là, après tout vous n'allez pas répondre _directement_ à nos questions, puisque nous ne vous en poserons aucune. Mais je ne peux pas vous empêcher d'écouter et de… _signer_ quoique ce soit si l'envie vous prend." dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

David ne comprenait pas où le métis voulait en venir, et vu la tête du suspect, lui non plus. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur apparaisse dans son regard, une lueur de respect et… serait-il possible que ce fut de l'espoir ?

"Comme tu lui as bien dit tout à l'heure, son père est bien Antonius Jugson." Marcus Filldion signa la feuille, mais à part ce geste, il ne montra pas qu'il les écoutait et Morgan ne s'adressa pas à lui. "Nous avons déjà établi qu'il a signé un Contrat Magique." David vit Marcus sursauter presque imperceptiblement, avant de signer à nouveau. "De son plein gré ?"

"Cela ne correspond pas à son profil. Même si c'était son père qui s'était présenté à lui, sa réaction de tout à l'heure nous montre bien le peu de respect qu'il éprouve envers lui. Étant du type bêta, Marcus Filldion ne ressentirait aucunement le besoin d'obéir à la figure d'autorité paternelle, alors… peut-être a-t-il été obligé de signer le Contrat ?" Le bruit du stylobille sur le papier résonna à nouveau. Reid fronça les sourcils. "Mais comment…" Son regard s'éclaira soudainement. "Sa femme, Sarah Filldion, n'est-elle pas une personne sans magie ?" À cette déclaration Marcus Filldion signa frénétiquement. "Si Antonius Jugson, un puriste extrémiste sorcier, retrouve son fils après dix ans, marié à une Moldue, la réaction serait bien évidemment extrêmement violente."

"Extraordinaire…" souffla quelqu'un à la droite de David. Rossi détourna le regard quelques secondes de la scène devant lui pour jeter un coup d'œil au Directeur Parker qui s'était avancé pour observer l'autre côté de la vitre de plus près. "En annonçant qu'il ne lui pose pas de questions et que l'Auror Filldion ne doit pas répondre ou commenter ce qu'ils disent, l'Agent Morgan empêche les sorts comme _Secreta Linguae_ d'entrer en jeu, et même le Contrat tout court s'il n'est pas soigneusement rédigé. Apparemment, Filldion ne peut pas communiquer les informations directement par écrit, mais grâce à la technique de l'Agent Morgan et du Docteur Reid, il peut confirmer ou réfuter des théories !" Pour la première fois depuis deux jours, le Directeur Parker sourit. "Personne n'y avait jamais pensé avant ! C'est pourtant tellement simple !"

"Et ceci, Directeur Parker," ne put s'empêcher de dire David, un sourire quelque peu arrogant sur les lèvres, "est la force de ceux que vous appelez 'Moldus'."

Étonnamment, la remarque de David ne sembla pas déranger le sorcier afro-américain qui lui renvoya un sourire amusé. "Faites confiance aux Moldus pour faire simple là où un sorcier ferait compliqué ?"

"Quelque chose comme ça." répliqua David en haussant les épaules, mais intérieurement tout aussi amusé par la réaction du directeur.

Dans la salle d'interrogation, les questions étaient passées dans un registre plus intéressant, maintenant qu'ils avaient confirmé que Filldion était bien leur "taupe" et que c'était bien lui qui était responsable de la destruction des échantillons et des laboratoires; après quoi Draco Black avait fait remarqué qu'en conséquence les coûts de réparation seraient pris sur le budget de la Division des Aurors et non de la Division des Potionnistes, ce à quoi le Directeur Parker avait finalement décidé de ne répondre que d'un soupir et d'un hochement résigné de la tête. David était pleinement d'accord avec la décision de l'Auror de ne pas contredire l'irascible Maître des Potions. Après tout, il était plus facile de verser un poison dans un café que de sortir sa baguette pour jeter un sort…

"L'ASC est sûrement dans sa maison." Pas de réaction. "Ou peut-être l'une de ses propriétés…" se risqua Reid, mais il n'y avait toujours pas de réaction.

"Peut-être devrions-nous chercher également du côté des propriétés au nom de Sarah Williams ?" suggéra Morgan, mais Marcus Filldion ne fit toujours aucun geste, mais la frustration pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il savait certainement où était détenu Black, mais tant qu'ils ne le citaient pas, il ne pourrait pas le confirmer. C'était une voie sans issue. "Ou alors le lieu où ils détiennent l'ASC Black a un rapport avec la raison pour laquelle ils l'ont enlevé." Filldion signa cette fois-ci.

"Ça s'annonce mal…" fit Prentiss. "Avec Filldion qui ne peut répondre que par oui ou par non, Morgan et Reid vont devoir deviner et espérer tomber sur une nouvelle piste par chance."

"Nous savons déjà que l'ASC Black a été choisi en premier lieu par vengeance, mais s'ils l'ont gardé en vie jusqu'ici, c'est qu'il y a une autre raison à tout ceci." Marcus Filldion signa. David songea à cet instant au minuscule appareil qui était relié à la magie de Black et qui leur indiquait que Black était encore vivant. Maître Black leur avait expliqué que ces appareils étaient créés dès l'entrée d'un Apprenti parmi les Auror et les suivaient tout au long de leur carrière. Quand un Auror rendait l'âme, la tradition voulait qu'on le brûle avec le corps du sorcier. La faible pulsation de l'appareil qui portait le nom d'Harry Black était la seule assurance qu'ils avaient que leur ami respirait encore.

"Évidemment qu'il y a une autre raison, si ça n'avait été que par vengeance, ils l'auraient tué après l'avoir torturé, puis auraient cherché à se réfugier et à perdre leur statut de fugitifs. Pourtant, ici, cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils le détiennent, certainement au même endroit que la femme de Marcus Filldion." Signature. Morgan s'humecta les lèvres. "Ils doivent certainement aussi le torturer." Une nouvelle signature. Malgré le fait que David savait que c'était fortement probable, voir ses doutes confirmés le remplit d'horreur et de colère.

"Je me demande s'ils torturent également Sarah Williams, après tout c'est une Moldue." fit Reid avec un froncement de sourcils. Il tenta de cacher le tremblement provoqué par la révélation de la torture de son ami par son habituel tic de remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, mais son émoi intérieur était néanmoins visible pour tous les profilers dans la pièce. Marcus Filldion ne signa pas. "À moins que cela ne fasse partie des termes du Contrat. La signature en échange du plus de protection possible qu'il était capable d'offrir à sa femme." Cette fois-ci, l'homme signa, et David put lire la honte sur son visage. "Si c'est le cas il doit certainement avoir un moyen de contacter sa femme pour être certain qu'elle est en vie et en bonne santé, et peut-être avoir des informations sur l'ASC Black par la même occasion."

Après que Marcus ait signé, Morgan se leva et s'excusa. Il rejoignit l'équipe avec Reid dans la pièce, son visage partagé entre la satisfaction d'avoir réussi le défi semblant impossible des sorciers et la colère devant le manque de pistes.

"Que faire à présent ? Même si nous parvenons à faire passer un message à Black, cela prendrait trop de temps pour recevoir une réponse et ce serait extrêmement risqué pour Sarah Williams de faire passer le message, même de façon subtile." fit David après qu'ils aient répété ensemble ce qu'ils savaient.

"Si nous en savions plus sur leurs motivations, peut-être que-"

"Mais nous avons le moyen de communiquer avec Harry !" s'exclama soudainement Reid.

"Que veux-tu dire, Reid ?" demanda Hotch avec un sourcil arqué.

"Teddy et Harry partagent un lien mental extrêmement étroit. Si on met Harry au courant de ce lien…"

"Il pourra utiliser sa Legilimancie pour nous envoyer des messages par l'intermédiaire de son filleul." finit Maître Black. "Ce qui signifie, qu'il nous faudra faire confiance non seulement au fils de Jugson, mais à une Moldue retenue par des Mangemorts…" conclut-il en croisant les bras avec une expression qui disait à quel point il trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée.

"Je crains, Maître Black, que vous allez devoir apprendre à faire confiance, parce que c'est pour le moment, notre seule chance de sauver Black." dit Hotch.

"Je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire avec Filldion et quels risques il acceptera de prendre. Nous ne pouvons pas oublier que la vie de Sarah Filldion est également en jeu. Il faudra également parler avec Teddy. Tout ce qui nous restera alors est d'attendre."

Alors que Morgan quittait la salle avec Parker pour aller respectivement parler avec Teddy Lupin et Marcus Filldion, David rassembla toute la patience qu'il possédait, observant le visage de ceux qui restaient dans la pièce. Oui, ils allaient devoir attendre. Et l'attente allait sembler bien longue…


	21. Une question de choix

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue – Cinquième réveil_

C'était étrange de constater que même les Mangemorts tenaient leurs promesses.

Harry se réveilla au contact d'une éponge mouillée et tremblante contre sa peau. Quand une main se posa sur lui ( _Peur. Détermination. Peur. Pourquoi moi ? Peur._ ) pour frotter de façon un peu plus insistante sur son torse où il avait vomi la dernière fois qu'il était réveillé, alors que Rookwood l'avait laissé reprendre sa respiration de façon si abrupte qu'il avait hyperventilé jusqu'à en être malade. Cela avait évidemment fait rire le bâtard qui avait commenté sur le fait qu'Harry devait être habitué à vivre dans la crasse.

Et pourtant il demandait à une Moldue de le laver…

_Je crois qu'essayer de réfléchir à la logique de Rookwood risque de me rendre plus malade qu'autre chose…_

"Plus vite, petite idiote, je n'ai pas toute la journée !" fit une voix inhabituelle, interrompant le cours des pensées d'Harry. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à Harry pour se rappeler que la voix appartenait à Antonius Jugson, petit dernier de ce joyeux groupe de Mangemorts... Vu sa dernière pensée, le manque de nourriture commençait réellement à se faire sentir sur son esprit. Bientôt, il se mettrait à rire hystériquement aux tentatives d'intimidation de ses gardiens…

À cette idée, Harry renifla d'un air amusé, un reniflement qui se transforma en grognement quand l'éponge frotta de façon un peu trop insistante sur une de ses côtes brisées. Le fait qu'il ne voulait pas laisser de marque visible sur son corps, ne semblait pas tenir en compte l'état interne de celui-ci. Et Rookwood avait toujours été extrêmement doué pour fracturer des os sans que ceux-ci ne percent la peau, en grande partie parce qu'avant d'être approché par les Langues-de-Plomb il avait commencé à étudier pour devenir Guérisseur. Sa connaissance du corps humain était effrayante et Harry ne pouvait être que reconnaissant à ce qui l'avait empêché de venir le voir dès le début de sa captivité.

"Désolée." s'excusa la Moldue. "Il n'est pas aussi facile à laver que Teddy, mon filleul." ajouta-t-elle avec un léger tremblement dans la voix. ( _Nervosité. Peur. Compris ? Peur._ )

Si Harry n'avait pas eu un bandeau sur les yeux, il les aurait écarquillés de surprise. Après neuf ans de service comme Auror, on apprenait très vite à lire entre les lignes. Quelles étaient les chances pour que la première personne qui s'occupe un peu gentiment de lui depuis qu'il est dans cet endroit, cite _Teddy_ et _filleul_ dans la même phrase devant lui sans aucune autre raison que parler de son filleul avec un Mangemort ?

"Je me moque de tes excuses, _Moldue_." cracha Jugson.

… Vu la réaction du Mangemort en question, elle n'avait aucune raison pour cette remarque autre que lui, _Harry_ , l'entende. Mais que voulait-elle lui dire ? Qu'elle connait Teddy et qu'elle espère que cela le pousse à l'aider à s'en sortir ? Il aurait bien voulu, mais vu sa position, Harry se demandait déjà comment il allait sauver sa propre peau, alors celle des autres… Harry lâcha un autre grognement douloureux quand la femme appuya sur une autre côte abimée. Elle sursauta à sa réaction et s'excusa à nouveau à voix basse. Après un moment, elle enleva l'éponge pour la replonger dans de l'eau. Harry sentit des effluves de la fleur de Moly, une plante aux pétales blanches et à la tige noire généralement utilisée dans les potions qui neutralisent les effets des enchantements. Harry avait comme l'impression que la première partie du rituel était mise en route, et que cela commençait par un bain de purification, d'où l'utilisation de la fleur de Moly.

_Oh Merlin, dites-moi qu'il me reste encore quelques jours ! Je ne peux pas mourir comme ça ! Je ne peux pas !_

"Chhhut. Du calme." murmura la voix de la femme qui le nettoyait. "Concentrez-vous… sur les liens que vous partagez avec votre famille." dit-elle après une courte hésitation, avec l'air de quelqu'un qui répétait mot pour mot ce qu'on lui avait dit.

Harry eut une nouvelle fois l'impression qu'elle essayait de lui dire quelque chose, mais la douleur et la faim rendaient toute tentative de concentration difficile et épuisante. Il se contenta d'esquisser un faible sourire, ce qui sembla plaire à la jeune femme si on en croyait la douceur et l'application avec laquelle elle continua de le nettoyer. Après un moment très embarrassant où la femme dut nettoyer son entrejambe et son anus, Harry sentit qu'il pouvait finalement respirer maintenant qu'elle avait fini. Il entendit Jugson se déplacer autour de lui, avant de déclarer :

"On devra se contenter de ton pitoyable travail. Retourne dans le salon avec la traîtresse à son sang !"

Pour la première fois, on ne le força pas à avaler la potion somnifère. Il les entendit donc monter des escaliers avant d'ouvrir une porte et de sortir. Il devait vraisemblablement être dans une cave. Après quelques minutes à essayer de deviner où il se trouvait, Harry se retrouva sans rien à faire. Au moins quand il était inconscient, il n'avait pas à trouver une activité, mais ici ? Aveugle et pendu au plafond, Harry n'avait pas vraiment grand-chose d'autre à faire que rester là et être sûr que ses Murs d'Occlumancie continuaient à tenir.

Un des principes de l'Occlumancie était la visualisation de son esprit. Étonnamment, l'esprit d'Harry ressemblait à la forêt où Teddy et lui (et Morgan et Clooney, maintenant) couraient à la pleine lune. Au début de ses cours, ça ressemblait à son placard sous les escaliers de Privet Drive, son seul endroit _à lui_ chez les Dursley, le seul endroit où on le laissait relativement en paix. Mais quand Teddy avaient montré les signes de lycanthropies, et qu'Harry avait arrêté de coucher avec des inconnus pour maintenir une illusion de meute, le paysage s'était changé, du jour au lendemain, en la forêt de Witches' Arrow. Maintenant, la clairière préférée d'Harry et Teddy servait de centre et tous les arbres autour de protection contre les attaques extérieures. Harry parvenait à voir les ombres des émotions négatives naviguer dans les arbres aux limites de son esprit, avant que les racines de ceux-ci ne les attaquent et les fassent ressortir aussitôt. Il savait également que quelque part rôdait son loup, l'incarnation mentale de sa malédiction de loup-garou.

Dans cet état de méditation, Harry était capable de réfléchir à tête reposée sur les derniers événements. Les mots de la femme lui revinrent en tête. Elle avait parlé de Teddy… et cette phrase qu'elle avait dite pour le réconforter, celle sur les liens avec la famille… Ça n'était pas tombé naturellement sur sa langue et le peu d'émotions qu'il avait perçues par son toucher montrait qu'elle s'était quasiment obligée de parler et de dire _ces_ mots spécifiquement. La conclusion était simple : la femme avait réussi à contacter quelqu'un de l'extérieur, quelqu'un qui savait qu'il était ici et qui voulait lui envoyer un message.

Mais lequel ?

Devait-il prendre les paroles au premier degré ou y avait-il un sens caché ? Que devait-il comprendre quand quelqu'un parlait de son filleul et de famille ? Est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec la meute ? Sa lycanthropie ? Ou alors le lien qu'il partageait avec Teddy ? … Le lien…

La forêt disparut et laissa place à une espèce d'immense toile dorée. Cela représentait tous les liens mentaux qu'Harry avait un jour établis avec quelqu'un. Il suffisait qu'il ait touché une seule fois un esprit pour qu'un lien soit créé, d'où le nombre infini de fils qui disparaissaient dans les ténèbres. Certains étaient ténus, mais d'autres, ceux qu'il partageait avec Draco et Andy, par exemple, étaient un peu plus gros dû au fait qu'ils l'avaient à plusieurs occasions autorisé à lire leur esprit ou les aider avec des cauchemars, renforçant ainsi la connexion. Mais aucun de ces liens n'étaient aussi fort et puissant que celui qu'il partageait avec Teddy.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ?! Il était évident qu'en combinant sa Légilimancie et la connexion avec Teddy, il pourrait communiquer avec lui et donner des informations essentielles sur… Oh. Il avait presque oublié les bracelets suppresseurs. Tant qu'il les aurait, Harry aurait beaucoup de mal à utiliser la partie "sorcière" de son don. À la base, son don lui venait du sang moldu de sa mère et permettait uniquement de lire les pensées que quelqu'un pensait sur le moment, uniquement par l'intermédiaire d'un regard. Mais comme Harry était un sorcier, son don s'était considérablement raffiné et allait jusqu'à lui permettre de plonger dans la mémoire ou communiquer à distance, et ce beaucoup plus facilement que n'importe quel Legilimens, d'où le fait qu'on l'avait labellisé de Legilimens naturel. Du fait que sa magie avait été diminuée au minimum vital, l'utiliser pour contacter Teddy serait dangereux, surtout qu'il ne pourrait certainement pas contrôler efficacement la conversation.

Mais c'était sa seule chance.

Harry se focalisa sur le lien qui le reliait à Teddy, faisant disparaître les autres qui risqueraient de le distraire. Lentement, il y injecta le peu de magie qu'il lui restait pour pouvoir remonter le lien. La nausée l'assaillit presque immédiatement, mais il s'obligea à continuer. Il eut ensuite vaguement conscience de saigner du nez, mais Harry repoussa son mal-être physique pour se concentrer sur son voyage mental. Soudain, ce fut comme si une lumière brillante l'attaqua.

 _"Harry ? Harry ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?"_ La voix de Teddy était toute petite et effrayée. Harry s'en voulait de mettre une telle émotion chez son loupiot, une des personnes qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde.

 _"Teddy… J'ai besoin que tu parles avec les Aurors pour moi…."_ fit Harry, sachant qu'il avait très peu de temps pour dire ce qu'il avait besoin de dire à Teddy. Dans la cave, le sang coulant de son nez commençait à descendre sur son torse.

_"D'a… D'accord."_

_"Je suis retenu par un groupe de Mangemorts composé de Travers, Jugson, MacNair, Selwyn et Rookwood."_ Il attendit quelques instants, attendant la confirmation que Teddy avait bien entendu les noms, avant de poursuivre. _"Ils ont prévu de m'utiliser pour un rituel le jour d'Ostara, et ils ont plusieurs fois parlé d'une potion qu'ils préparent depuis avant ma capture."_

 _"Harry ?"_ entendit-il Teddy faire après une pause. _"Est-ce qu'ils… t'ont fait du mal ?"_

Harry eut envie de mentir, mais tout ce qu'il dirait allait être certainement revu dans une Pensine ou lu dans l'esprit de Teddy par un Legilimens, il vota pour une vérité la moins censurée possible. _"J'ai quelques côtes brisées et je n'ai pas mangé depuis quelques jours, sinon ça va. Ils m'ont également… mis des menottes suppressives qui viennent d'Azkaban."_

Teddy prit une inspiration subite. Dans ce geste, Harry entendit toute l'horreur qu'un enfant de neuf ans pouvait ressentir. Comme Teddy suivait les Anciennes Traditions, il avait appris très jeune la connexion qu'un sorcier avait avec sa magie, vu que la plupart de leurs fêtes demandaient aux participants de puiser dans leurs réserves magiques pour en faire don à la nature. C'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas la même connaissance de cette connexion que les Nés-Moldus et les Sangs-Mêlés élevés par des Moldus étaient mal vus.

Harry eut clairement l'impression que l'attention de Teddy était sur autre chose avant de revenir sur lui. _"Harry, est-ce tu aurais d'autres indices sur ta localisation ou la potion qu'ils préparent, comme des odeurs ou une remarque que tu aurais entendue ?"_ … Cela ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que dirait Teddy dans ce genre de circonstances… Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa réflexion, parce qu'il sentait tout doucement son cœur ralentir et ses poumons lui brûler. Il ne pourrait pas continuer très longtemps.

 _"La fleur de Moly… Ils l'ont utilisée pour me laver tout à l'heure, et une des instructions était de ne pas faire de marques sur mon corps. Et aussi… il y a une Moldue et une sorcière de Sang-Pur qui sont retenues avec moi."_ fit Harry en se rappelant des paroles de Jugson au moment de partir. 'La traîtresse à son sang', il avait dit. Il voulut juste demander la date à Teddy, mais son corps était à présent pris de convulsions et il avait l'impression que ses viscères avaient pris feu.

 _"Harry ? Harry ! Ne m'abandonne pas !"_ fit Teddy d'un air angoissé. Il voulut le rassurer, mais son corps le rappelait à l'ordre et il entendit quelqu'un hurler avant qu'on entre violemment dans la cave où il était détenu.

"Potter !"

_"Harry !"_

_"Sois… sage… d'accord… loupiot ?"_ s'obligea à projeter Harry avant de bloquer la connexion et de retourner sa magie à son corps pour le sustenter.

Il fut soudainement conscient qu'on l'avait détaché et étendu par terre et que plusieurs sorts avaient été lancés pour relancer son cœur et dégager ses voies respiratoires. Harry toussa sous la violence de l'arrivée de l'air dans ses poumons et dut prendre quelques secondes avant de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Harry sentit qu'on l'agrippa par la mâchoire et qu'un visage se rapprocha du sien jusqu'à ce qu'il en sente l'haleine. _Haine. Haine. HAINE !_

"Tu ne t'échapperas pas ainsi, Potter. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera le seul à décider de la façon dont tu mourras !" fit Rookwood avec fiel.

Harry esquissa son sourire le plus moqueur. Il imaginait vaguement à quoi il devait ressembler : le visage ensanglanté, les dents légèrement rougeâtres, il devait ressemble à un fou. Étonnamment, cette pensée le fit rire, de façon un peu hystérique certes, mais c'était néanmoins un rire libérateur. La main sur sa mâchoire se serra, punitive, mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

"Tu crois que mourir m'effraie, _Augustus_? Tu crois réussir à me faire trembler simplement en citant un homme mort ?" Un nouveau rire échappa les lèvres d'Harry et il eut la satisfaction de sentir par le contact de la main sur sa mâchoire la colère que ses paroles avaient provoquée chez Rookwood. Mais l'inquiétude le gagna quand cette colère se transforma en une sombre anticipation.

"Mort, Potter ? Peut-être… mais plus pour longtemps."

Avant que toute l'horreur de sa déclaration ne l'atteigne, Harry sentit une fiole plaquée contre ses lèvres. Se sentant un peu plus en forme que d'habitude à cause des sorts qu'on lui avait jetés pour l'empêcher de mourir, Il tenta de recracher ce qu'il savait être l'habituel somnifère, et de se débattre. La lutte ne dura pas longtemps. Une main se mit sur sa bouche et une autre pinça son nez pour qu'il soit obligé d'avaler le liquide pour respirer.

Il sombra dans l'inconscience quelques secondes après avoir dégluti la potion, espérant que Teddy réussirait à tout expliquer aux Aurors et qu'ils réussiraient à stopper quoique soit ce que Rookwood et son groupe avaient prévu. Sa vie n'avait pas d'importance si les Mangemorts voulaient l'utiliser pour faire revenir Voldemort… encore une fois. S'il était obligé de choisir entre Voldemort et sa vie…

Son choix était déjà fait.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, Division Auror, Salle assignée au BAU – 19 mars, 19:30_

Derek Morgan n'était pas patient.

Cela faisait maintenant presque vingt heures que Marcus Filldion avait fait passer le message à sa femme et maintenant, ils attendaient que Black reçoivent le message et les contactent par l'intermédiaire de Teddy. Hotch et Rossi avaient profité de ce temps pour essayer de trouver d'autres pistes avec l'Auror Filldion, mais jusqu'ici, à part être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres espions des Mangemorts parmi la Division Auror, le jeu des devinettes n'avait encore rien donné à part une longue série de mauvaises théories.

Derek surveillait de près l'état du jeune semi-loup-garou qui l'inquiétait encore beaucoup. Apparemment, les raisons pour le manque de sommeil et le mal-être général de Teddy était justement son lien très étroit avec Black qui était né d'un mélange des dons de Black, de l'appartenance à la même meute et du fait qu'il était son Parrain, lié magiquement selon leur religion païenne. La présence de Derek, en tant qu'alpha et adulte qu'il considérait comme un ami, aidait l'enfant à retrouver l'équilibre et diminuait l'influence du lien sur son inconscient. Andy et lui étaient même venus dormir chez lui cette nuit, en partie pour que Teddy soit en sa compagnie, mais surtout pour qu'au cas où Black contactait son filleul, il serait là pour y assister et poser les questions qui devraient être posées.

Mais Black ne les avait pas contactés.

Après avoir appris la vérité sur les Contrats Magiques qu'ils avaient signés, il y avait quelques tensions entre l'équipe du BAU et les sorciers, les seules exceptions à la règle étant Andromeda et Teddy. Garcia avait particulièrement été déçue et sa vision du Monde Sorcier en avait été considérablement ternie. Elle avait canalisé toute sa colère dans les recherches sur des signalisations d'hommes correspondant à la description des Mangemorts aperçus dans la Pensine, mais n'avait jusque là eut aucun résultat concluant. La belle et pulpeuse blonde avait donc fini par abandonner et s'occuper de 'l'adorable Teddy, le mini sorcier trop trognon'. C'était assez amusant de voir Teddy sous les couvertures être entouré par les femmes du BAU qui lui posaient des questions sur le monde sorcier auxquelles il répondait avec un plaisir évident.

Un instant, il babillait d'un air excité avec Reid sur un bouquin de Potions, attirant l'oreille intéressée de Draco Black qui injectait de temps en temps un commentaire et se montrait étrangement gentil avec l'enfant et Andy alors qu'il avait prouvé être infect avec tout le monde jusqu'ici, et l'instant d'après il regardait dans le vide avec un air paniqué sur le visage.

"Harry ?" murmura-t-il d'un air incertain. Tout le monde se figea et s'approcha du jeune garçon qui continuait de regarder dans le vide. Derek vit le Maître des Potions murmurer quelque chose à Andy qui hocha la tête et sortit sa baguette. Après quelques mouvements de leurs bouts de bois et une incantation, le bruit qui provenait de l'extérieur de la pièce disparut et ils purent entendre la respiration hachée de Teddy. "C'est Harry," fit-il après un moment. "Il dit qu'il a des choses à dire aux Aurors."

Le regard de Teddy se fit à nouveau lointain et il se mit à répéter ce que Black leur disait. "Le groupe qui le détient est composé de Travers, Jugson, MacNair, Selwo- non Selwyn et Rookwood." dit-il avec une voix tremblante. "Grand-mère…" commença-t-il avec le ton de quelqu'un sur le point de pleurer.

Derek sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Teddy si mal. Que pouvait-il bien se passer durant cette conversation à laquelle personne d'autre que l'enfant ne pouvait assister ? Arrivait-il à voir l'état de Black ? Est-ce qu'il-

"Harry dit qu'ils vont l'utiliser pour un rituel pour Ostara ! Avec une potion ! Grand-mère, c'est dans deux jours !"

"Cela pourrait même être un seul, si le rituel se fait à l'aube…" murmura discrètement le Maître des Potions, un air inquiet sur le visage.

"Teddy," intervint doucement Hotch, pour ne pas effrayer le garçon bouleversé. "Est-ce que tu peux demander si Harry est blessé ?"

Le garçon hocha d'un air hésitant avant de se concentrer sur la conversation mentale qu'il avait avec Black. Soudain le visage de Teddy se mua en une expression d'horreur et il prit une courte inspiration choquée, avant de se pencher en avant et de vomir sans plus de cérémonie sur le sol. Derek intervint à cet instant, s'asseyant à côté du garçon et le prenant dans ses bras pour le rassurer, autant que pour se rassurer lui-même, traçant des cercles avec la paume de sa main dans le bas du dos de Teddy pour calmer la nausée et les tremblements. La réaction de Teddy était honnêtement inquiétante, surtout en tenant compte de la question qu'il venait de poser à Black.

"Il… Il porte des bracelets suppresseurs d'Azkaban." murmura la voix effrayée du jeune enfant. Maître Black et Andy, les deux autres sorciers de la pièce pâlirent subitement à leur tour, mais au grand soulagement de tout le monde dans la pièce, ils ne vomirent pas… Bien que l'envie n'eut pas l'air de leur manquer, et qu' Andy pressa notablement sa main contre sa bouche. "Il me dit qu'il n'a que quelques côtes cassées, mais je sais qu'ils lui ont fait du mal, Derek ! Je peux le _sentir_ … Il fait noir, tellement noir, il ne voit rien du tout ! Rien !"

"Du calme, Teddy." fit fermement Maître Black. Derek allait objecter à son comportement alors que Teddy était si vulnérable, mais quand l'enfant se détendit visiblement, l'agent fut bien obligé de ravaler son commentaire. "Demande à Harry s'il a d'autres indices sur la potion ou sa localisation, des odeurs, ou des paroles qu'ils auraient dites devant lui, s'il ne sait rien voir."

L'autorité dont le blond faisait preuve semblait être ce dont Teddy avait besoin, car il se reconcentra immédiatement. "Ils l'ont lavé avec de la fleur de Moly et… ils ne devaient pas faire de marques sur le corps d'Harry… Il y a aussi une Moldue et une Sang-Pure avec lui là où il est enfermé." Soudain, Teddy eut l'air à nouveau paniqué. "Harry ? Harry ! Ne m'abandonne pas ! Harry ?! Harry !" finti-il par crier, hystérique.

" _Somnum._ " Teddy s'endormit immédiatement. Maître Black rangea sa baguette, n'ayant pas un instant l'air coupable d'avoir jeté un sort sur Teddy, quoique Derek fût quelque part reconnaissant que quelqu'un se soit occupé du garçon angoissé.

Andy s'occupa de nettoyer le vomi de Teddy d'un sort, apparemment peu désireuse de parler de ce qui venait de se passer, tout aussi bouleversée que Teddy quant à l'état de Black.

"Maître Black, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il vient de se produire ?" demanda poliment Prentiss, apparemment la première à se remettre de ses émotions.

"Black a dû– Il a sûrement–" essaya de dire le blond, mais était visiblement trop secoué pour clairement s'expliquer. Il s'arrêta, prit une inspiration, passa une main légèrement tremblante dans ses cheveux, avant d'enfin reprendre, maître de lui-même. "Black porte des menottes suppressives, ce qui, comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier, réduit la magie d'un sorcier au minimum vital. Le… don de Black requiert de la magie pour se focaliser et communiquer avec quelqu'un." dit-il finalement.

"Vous voulez dire que…" commença JJ avec la compréhension écrite sur son visage, mêlée à de l'inquiétude. "Que Black a utilisé le peu de magie à laquelle il avait accès pour contacter Teddy ?"

"C'est exactement ça, et durant le temps où il l'a utilisée, il ne restait plus rien pour maintenir son corps en vie."

"C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas été capable de maintenir la conversation plus de deux minutes ?" théorisa Rossi avec le front marqué par une ride de souci. "Mais alors, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est… ?"

"Non, s'il était mort, nous aurions été prévenu par l'arrêt de son moniteur." intervint Reid avec une fermeté surprenante, rappelant à tous l'existence du petit appareil relié à la vie et la magie de leur ami, et qui pulsait toujours.

"Et pour Teddy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda une Garcia très inquiète qui s'était installée aux côtés de Derek et Andy, cette dernière caressant les cheveux de son petit-fils endormi.

"Je dirais que Black n'avait pas suffisamment de magie pour empêcher Teddy de ressentir ses émotions ou ce qu'il ressentait… Les menottes suppressives sont… une punition qui n'est réservée qu'à la pire espèce de criminels de notre monde. Que Black les porte depuis une semaine est… inimaginable. Surtout si elles viennent d'Azkaban." termina l'homme blond, l'horreur et le dégoût sur ses traits aristocratiques.

"Que voulez-vous dire ? Azkaban est juste une prison en Angleterre, non ?" dit Derek, se demandant vaguement en quoi cela avait de l'importance.

"Avant la deuxième guerre d'il y a dix ans, Azkaban utilisait les Détraqueurs comme gardiens." expliqua Andy avec un frisson. "Ce sont des créatures… tout simplement horribles. Elles naissent des cauchemars et se nourrissent de la joie et de tout sentiment positif que ressent quelqu'un, ne lui laissant plus que ses mauvais souvenirs et toutes ses émotions négatives. À l'époque, les bracelets suppresseurs n'étaient là que pour torturer un prisonnier, parce que les Détraqueurs suffisaient à soumettre un sorcier et voire même à le rendre fou en l'obligeant à revivre ses plus mauvais souvenirs constamment…" Elle frissonna à nouveau et entoura son corps de ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer. "Imaginez un seul instant toutes les émotions qui sont attachées à ses bracelets… Le désespoir… L'envie que tout s'arrête… La folie…"

"Et Harry qui est-!" s'exclama Reid, l'air à son tour malade.

Derek mit quelques secondes de plus à comprendre, mais quand ce fut le cas, il sentit la colère le gagner. Il ne comprenait pas exactement toute l'implication de l'empathie de Black, mais il imaginait sans mal ce qui se passait si on mettait à une personne capable de lire les émotions des menottes qui venaient d'une prison où devenir fou était simplement une question de temps. La colère à l'encontre du groupe de Mangemorts se transforma en peur pour Black. Dans quel état allaient-ils retrouver le jeune homme ? Sans compter la réaction de Teddy…

"Teddy a parlé d'un rituel impliquant une potion et Ostara. Est-ce que ce genre de rituel nécessite un lieu spécifique ?" demanda Prentiss.

Le blondinet arrogant réfléchit. "Cela dépend du rituel. Ostara est la fête du printemps et de la renaissance après la dureté de l'hiver. Généralement, deux types de rituel sont effectués à cette période : les rituels de naissance, durant l'aube, et les rituels nécromanciens qui se déroulent au coucher du soleil et la nuit… Et pour chaque type de rituel, un site différent sera nécessaire. On devrait pouvoir faire une première recherche à partir de la fleur de Moly utilisée pour la purification des ingrédients–"

"Vous voulez dire que l'Auror Black est un ingrédient ?" remarqua d'un air imperturbable Hotch, même s'il y avait un ton dans sa voix qui prouvait sa désapprobation à ce concept. Derek lui-même était indigné que le blond ose parler de Black en ces termes.

"Effectivement. C'est certainement la seule raison pour laquelle Black est encore en vie." ajouta Maître Black.

"Donc les deux femmes qui sont également retenues pourraient également servir d'ingrédients au rituel ?" s'enquit Reid.

"C'est bien possible. Ils auraient alors une Moldue, un Sang-Mêlé et une Sang-Pur, une triade plutôt puissante… Avec du temps, on pourrait trouver le rituel en question et les endroits où il peut être utilisé, mais nous n'avons pas ce temps."

"Si nous avions plus d'informations sur la potion, est-ce que cela accélèrerait les recherches ?" fit Derek, un plan se formant déjà dans sa tête.

Le Maître des Potions croisa les bras. "S'il s'agissait de n'importe quel autre Maître des Potions, je vous aurais dit non. Mais comme c'est de moi que nous parlons, et que vous avez l'aide de l'Analyste technicienne Garcia et de la base de données des Aurors…" Il esquissa un sourire arrogant. "Cela devrait considérablement nous aider."

Derek n'attendit rien d'autre pour aller voir Marcus Filldion qui était resté en garde à vue. Tant qu'il n'était pas libéré du Contrat Magique, il devait rester dans la salle d'interrogatoire pour empêcher qu'il ne soit contrôlé par un des sorts qui le liaient à la volonté de ce qu'il avait signé. Les Aurors qui tenaient compagnie à Filldion les laissèrent tranquilles quand Derek le leur demanda le plus poliment possible.

"Je me demandais, Auror Filldion, si vous aviez été faire des courses, ces derniers temps." fit-il comme introduction.

"C'est possible, Agent Morgan. Vous avez une idée en tête ?" fit Marcus Filldion avec l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres. L'Auror semblait apprécier Derek depuis que celui-ci avait découvert le moyen de contourner le Contrat.

"Des ingrédients de potions, par exemple ?" dit Derek avec de l'espoir mal dissimulé.

Un sourire plutôt vicieux apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier. Il s'empara d'une feuille et de quoi écrire et se mit à furieusement gratter des noms de plante et de parties d'animaux que Derek ne savait même pas qu'ils existaient. Il tendit finalement la feuille à Derek, une lueur déterminée dans le regard.

"J'espère que j'ai réussi à vous aider, Agent Morgan. Je ne me pardonnerai certainement jamais pour ce que j'ai fait, mais je ferai n'importe quoi pour me racheter."

Derek ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air rassurant. "Je vous assure, AS Filldion, que vous nous avez bien aidé." Il regarda à nouveau la liste d'ingrédients, son cœur se serrant en se disant que dans sa main se trouvait peut-être la clé pour sauver Black. "Je suis content que vous ayez choisi de coopérer malgré le danger dans lequel se trouve votre famille…"

"Merci de m'avoir donné le choix."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Salle assignée au BAU – 20 mars, 14:00_

"Par les Quatre Fondateurs !" Draco lut à nouveau la page sous ses yeux, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait simplement mal compris les mots sur la page.

Malgré ses protestations à voir de précieux grimoires être manipulés par de simples Moldus, Draco avait été bien obligé de les laisser l'aider à chercher différents rituels pouvant être exécutés à Ostara, utilisant une potion utilisée pour influencer d'une façon ou d'une autre les souvenirs de celui qui la buvait (ce que Draco avait découvert grâce à la liste d'ingrédients que l'agent Morgan lui avait fournie), avec l'utilisation d'au moins un sacrifice. Autant dire que tout le BAU s'était mis à la tâche et que même l'idiot qui devait avoir acheté sa baguette magique chez un bûcheron (Tradi) était venu les aider, s'y connaissant visiblement assez dans l'Etude des Runes pour être utile. Quelques Aurors n'ayant pas d'affaires en cours étaient également passés pour apporter leur aide, désireux d'aider Harry Black, le plus jeune Auror Spécial en Chef des États-Unis d'Amérique, respecté aussi bien pour ses exploits en tant qu'Harry Potter (bien que le stupide Gryffondor continuait de croire qu'en changeant son nom pour Black, tout le monde avait oublié qu'il avait un jour été le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu…) qu'en tant qu'Auror parmi leurs rangs. Harry avait toujours cet effet sur les gens. Draco était persuadé que même si Harry décidait de devenir un ermite et de ne plus jamais sortir de chez lui, il y aurait encore des gens pour l'admirer.

_Putain de Gryffondor. Quand je lui mettrai la main dessus…_

"Vous avez fait une découverte intéressante, Maître Black ?" demanda l'agent Rossi, un des collègues d'Harry. Draco savait pertinemment que le profiler le soupçonnait d'en savoir plus qu'il n'en disait sur les Mangemorts, ce qui était vrai, mais il n'avait aucune intention d'éclater en larmes et de tout avouer sur son passé ténébreux en tant que jeune Mangemort en herbe avant qu'il ne se rende compte de la réalité du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de ses adeptes.

Pas prêt de se laisser intimider par l'homme plus âgé, il sortit sa plus belle grimace et cacha ses sentiments derrière son masque de dédain. "En effet. Je pense avoir trouvé le rituel que veulent utiliser les anciens Mangemorts."

Le Docteur Reid à côté de lui se pencha pour lire la page sur laquelle Draco s'était arrêté, la pauvre excuse qui se prétendait être sorcier et tireur d'élite de baguette magique (toujours Tradi) fit de même, apparemment plus à même de comprendre les runes reliées au déroulement du rituel.

"Attendez, Black… Si ce que je comprends bien ce qui est écrit, alors les gens qui détiennent Harry veulent l'utiliser pour faire revivre Voldemort ?" Draco agrippa sa Marque des Ténèbres par réflexe, avant de se relaxer et de secouer la tête avec une expression hautaine, irrité que cet imbécile (devinez… Tradi, évidemment) ose utiliser le prénom d'Harry alors que tout le monde savait bien qu'ils ne se supportaient pas et qu'ils n'étaient pas amis.

"Je vois que quitte à ne pas savoir protéger vos coéquipiers, vous savez au moins lire…" La joie mauvaise qu'il ressentit quand le rouge de la colère colora les joues de l'homme responsable de la capture de son ami était simplement délicieuse… et prouvait qu'il était définitivement un Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.

"Le rituel est basé sur la renaissance d'une âme à partir des souvenirs et du sang d'une personne de la famille de celle dont on veut renaître l'âme, et d'implanter cette âme dans le corps de cette personne." expliqua le Docteur Reid, certainement pour empêcher un conflit. Dommage.

"Mais… Black ne fait pas partie de la famille de ce mage noir, n'est-ce pas ?" souligna JJ, confuse.

"À vrai dire…" commença Draco de sa voix traînante, ramenant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été ramené la première fois lors d'un rituel en utilisant le sang de Black comme un des ingrédients, ce qui fait de Black son… disons son père." Il dut réprimer une mine amusée à la tête écœurée des profilers dans la pièce. Il fut rassuré que Teddy et sa tante Andy soient restés chez l'agent Morgan, l'alpha actuel de leur meute. Apparemment, Andy lui avait expliqué qu'il avait un chien qui faisait également partie de la meute d'Harry et qu'ainsi son cousin restait protégé par les liens de la meute. Autant il n'appréciait pas le métis, autant il lui était reconnaissant pour ce qu'il faisait pour sa famille. Être connecté à Harry, même pendant deux petites minutes, avait eu un impact émotionnel très négatif sur Teddy et Draco craignait que si Harry ne survivait pas à toute cette histoire, le garçon s'en veuille.

"Ils vont certainement utiliser les autres prisonnières pour augmenter la puissance du rituel, juste avant que l'aube ne se lève." nota le plus grand incapable sur cette terre (Tradi).

"Ça veut dire qu'il nous reste combien de temps ?" demanda fermement l'agent Hotchner, chef d'unité du BAU. Avec une attitude aussi imperturbable, il aurait pu faire des envieux chez les Serpentards, même si l'homme aurait probablement plutôt été dans la maison des Poufsouffles…

" Je dirais qu'ils vont faire le rituel vers quatre heures du matin, jusqu'au lever du soleil. Nous avons donc environ quatorze heures." fit Draco. "Je vais voir avec l'agent Garcia pour trouver le lieu du rituel." Il jeta un dernier regard dédaigneux et méprisant au plus pitoyable cornichon qui prétendait savoir utiliser une baguette (Tradi) avant de rejoindre la pulpeuse et –oh combien- énergétique informaticienne moldue, restée dans le Service des Affaires Spéciales version moldue pour ne pas endommager ses ordinateurs avec l'air saturé de magie. Pendant qu'il partait, il entendit le BAU commencer à demander s'ils allaient pouvoir accompagner les sorciers sur le terrain. Un sourire vindicatif naquit sur ses lèvres quand il songea que le triple imbécile (Tradi) allait avoir bien du mal à leur expliquer que non, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il ne fut pas étonné quand le Docteur Reid l'accompagna chez Garcia, apparemment impatient d'apporter son aide là où il le pouvait. Ils retrouvèrent la jeune femme en train de furieusement compulser les bases de données concernant les rituels.

"Garcia, nous avons trouvé le bon rituel, nous aurions juste besoin de ton aide pour trouver le lieu à présent." fit Reid d'un air urgent. Draco ne lui en voulait pas, lui-même semblait avoir dans la tête une espèce de sablier qui décomptait le nombre d'heures qu'il restait à Black.

"Voilà une bonne nouvelle, Genius Boy ! Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez comme info ?" dit Garcia avec un sourire, aussi vite remplacé par une expression d'intense concentration.

"C'est un lieu qui recrute au moins trois liens de pouvoir, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est toujours noté dans les fiches des lieux magiques aux USA, probablement préalablement utilisé comme lieu de sacrifice humain, spécialisé dans les rituels nécromanciens." énuméra rapidement Draco. Garcia commença à tapoter sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son portable.

"Regarde également si l'un de ces sites ne se trouvent pas près d'une propriété au nom de Filldion, Jugson, Williams, Travers, Selwyn, MacNair ou Rookwood." ajouta le Docteur Reid.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent tendues et ni Draco, ni le Docteur Reid n'osaient respirer trop fort, de peur de déranger la transe furieuse dans laquelle s'était plongée l'analyste technicienne. Les battements du cœur de Draco s'accélérèrent quand Garcia poussa un petit cri de triomphe et releva sa tête de son écran pour faire un signe aux deux hommes.

"Le site se trouve à quelques kilomètres d'une des propriétés de Miranda Filldion, c'est un point de rencontre à quatre liens de pouvoir et a été plusieurs fois utilisé pour des cérémonies illégales de groupes de mages noirs. Je peux vous imprimer un plan du site, si vous voulez."

"S'il vous plaît, Agent Garcia. Les équipes d'Aurors en auront besoin pour préparer l'opération d'intervention."

Reid regarda Draco de façon intense alors qu'ils allaient annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de l'équipe du BAU. Le Maître des Potions allait faire une remarque à l'énervant génie, quand celui-ci parla soudainement :

"Vous êtes soulagé aussi, Maître Black. Que nous ayons trouvé Harry, je veux dire…"

Draco foudroya du regard le jeune homme qui eut l'air très nerveux par sa réaction. Puis, à la surprise du Docteur Reid, Draco esquissa un petit sourire, certes, mais qui convoyait tout le soulagement qu'il ressentait.

"En effet. Grâce à votre équipe, Docteur Reid, nous avons toutes les chances de sauver Black… Et je ne peux que me féliciter d'avoir choisi de convaincre le Directeur de faire appel à vous."

Le Docteur Reid cligna des yeux devant le compliment caché de Draco, mais l'ex-Serpentard savait que le génie comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais qu'il ne dirait jamais à voix haute.

_Merci._

Maintenant, il ne restait plus que d'aller sauver Harry et d'espérer qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés.

 


	22. L'importance du plan B

_Saint-Louis, Missouri – Site magique n°155 – 21 mars, 2:30_

Après avoir débattu avec les Aurors qui faisaient parti du groupe de sauvetage d'Harry pendant une bonne heure, les membres du BAU avaient réussi à obtenir que Spencer, Prentiss et Morgan les accompagnent sur les lieux du rituel. Spencer avait la distincte impression qu'ils n'avaient accepté leur participation que pour ne pas continuer d'être foudroyés du regard par Hotch et Draco Black qui semblait être décidé de rendre la vie des Aurors difficile. Ça n'avait pas non plus échappé à Spencer que le gros de son animosité était dirigé vers l'Auror Spécial Steve Tradi.

Quand il fut décidé qui iraient avec l'équipe d'intervention, on leur avait attribué trois Aurors qui seraient chargés de les protéger dans la mesure du possible et de leur expliquer les règles basiques de la survie en duel sorcier. En résumé, on leur avait dit d'éviter tous les jets colorés qui voleraient vers eux, surtout, _surtout_ les verts, car il y avait beaucoup de chance que ce soit ce fameux Sortilège de la Mort auquel seul Harry avait survécu. Deux fois. Et Spencer n'avait pas envie de tester si être Zéro lui permettrait de réitérer cet exploit une troisième. Même si Draco Black avait jugé la théorie intéressante.

_Surtout_ s'il la trouvait intéressante.

Étrangement, Draco Black n'avait pas demandé de faire partie du groupe d'intervention. Au début, Spencer avait cru que cela avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il était un simple Maître des Potions (non pas qu'il le dirait un jour en face dudit potionniste, l'homme était bien trop susceptible), mais quand il en avait fait part à une des Aurors de sa petite équipe, la femme avait une lueur de compréhension dans le regard et lui avait dit que 'Maître Black n'était autorisé à aucun contact avec les Mangemorts'. Elle avait semblé vouloir en dire plus, mais un de ses collègues l'avait fait taire, au grand désappointement de Spencer.

Ensuite, le plan avait été soigneusement expliqué à toute l'équipe de vingt Aurors et trois Moldus présents. Ils arriveraient deux heures avant l'heure présumée du rituel (ils gagnaient heureusement une heure avec le décalage horaire entre Quantico et l'emplacement du site magique), seraient dispersés sous des charmes d'Invisibilité tout autour du site et attendraient l'arrivée des Mangemorts et de leurs otages sur le site. Comme le rituel nécessitait qu'aucune magie ne soit jetée sur Harry dans les six heures le précédant, ils seraient obligés de marcher depuis leur cachette jusqu'au site magique. Dans le meilleur des cas, tous les Mangemorts et tous les otages seraient présents, sinon des interrogatoires supplémentaires seraient probablement menés pour obtenir d'avantage d'informations. Ensuite, à un signal donné, les Aurors pourraient mettre à terre les Mangemorts et placer en sécurité les otages. L'état de santé de ceux-ci inquiétaient évidemment les Aurors et un Guérisseur avait déjà été assigné à l'équipe d'intervention pour donner les premiers soins si le besoin se présentait et avait créé des portoloins conduisant directement à un hôpital sorcier non loin du Bureau du FBI pour amener les victimes.

Puis, Spencer avait été amené jusqu'à la cheminée. Honnêtement, même après avoir lu sur le sujet, voir les effets de la Poudre de Cheminette avait quelque chose d'impressionnant et de… terriblement effrayant. C'était comme si on était avalé par des flammes vertes ! Il avait été plutôt content de voir que Morgan et Prentiss n'en menaient pas plus large que lui devant le mode de transport sorcier. À vrai dire, ils étaient certainement aussi pâles que lui devant le fait qu'ils seraient obligés d'y passer aussi, à un moment ou un autre. Évidemment, Morgan fut le premier à y aller, demandant deux fois qu'on lui répète le nom de leur destination, bien qu'une bonne dizaine d'Aurors l'avaient crié ces trois dernières minutes. Il leur avait ensuite offert un sourire quelque peu forcé, avant de crier 'Division Auror du Missouri' et de jeter la Poudre de Cheminette, disparaissant dans les flammes. Prentiss passa ensuite, mais ne réussit pas à lui offrir un sourire, son anxiété dissimulée derrière un masque impassible. Quand elle disparut, Spencer se demanda comment il arriverait à rassembler assez de courage pour imiter ses deux collègues et amis.

Heureusement pour lui, l'Auror qui lui avait parlé de Draco Black tout à l'heure sembla sentir son malaise et lui proposa de partager le voyage. Spencer accepta immédiatement, pas un instant dérangé par la promesse d'inconfort qu'ils risquaient de souffrir durant le voyage. Combien il le regretta après ! Un instant il se tenait fermement à l'Auror, puis elle avait crié leur destination, et ensuite… le chaos. Spencer n'arrivait pas à voir où ils en étaient, c'était comme si des milliers d'entrées passaient devant eux, mais ils continuaient de tourner sur eux-mêmes, sans fin. Spencer n'arrivait même plus à déterminer le haut du bas, la gauche de la droite, ou même le temps que lui et l'Auror avaient passé dans ce ballet infernal de cheminées. Soudain tout s'arrêta et Spencer fut brutalement expulsé de la cheminée, trébuchant et maladroit. Il était heureusement atterri dans les bras de Morgan qui avait décidé d'attendre ses collègues après sa propre sortie spectaculaire de la cheminée (l'air embarrassé avec lequel il l'avait dit suggérait heureusement que sa fierté, plus qu'autre chose, avait été blessé durant le 'spectacle').

Mais apparemment le plus difficile était encore à venir. Les sorciers disparaissaient les uns après les autres dans un bruit de craquement sonore, se téléportant directement sur les lieux du site magique grâce à une technique appelée transplanage. Ce fut comme si le corps de Spencer était passé à travers un minuscule tuyau, compressé et décompressé en quelques secondes. Il fut extrêmement reconnaissant à l'homme avec qui il avait transplané quand celui-ci ne fit pas de remarques quand Spencer dut s'asseoir plusieurs minutes pour calmer ses nausées. Aux visages pâles de Morgan et Prentiss, il n'avait pas été le seul à faire de même.

Le site du rituel de Saint-Louis ressemblait à une immense table en pierre dans laquelle était gravée différentes runes. Il était situé dans une grotte au plafond très élevé et qui offrait de nombreuses cachettes grâce à toutes les stalactites et stalagmites éparpillées dans la salle. De nombreuses peintures murales représentaient des animaux tels que des loups, des renards et des cerfs. Pour ne pas troubler les nœuds de pouvoir du site, les Aurors avaient été forcés de transplaner à l'extérieur et de marcher jusqu'au lieu-dit. Il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée à la salle, ce qui les avantageait grandement.

"C'est énorme !" s'exclama Morgan qui se tenait juste à côté de lui pendant que les Aurors préparaient les sorts d'anti-transplanage et d'anti-portoloin qu'ils devraient jeter immédiatement après l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

"C'est une grotte naturelle qui a été utilisée par les Amérindiens jusqu'à l'installation des premiers sorciers d'origine européenne qui se sont emparés des lieux. La table de pierre n'est présente que depuis l'année 1799  spécifiquement pour les cérémonies païennes des sorciers. Ç'a été le lieu de six rituels illégaux en l'espace de dix ans : deux nécromanciens, une adoption, deux invocations et un sacrifice humain pour attirer la chance."

"Ce n'était pas dans les informations qu'on nous a données au briefing de tout à l'heure…" remarqua Prentiss, les yeux posés sur un groupe d'Aurors au comportement peu professionnel qui se disputaient pour savoir s'ils devaient utiliser un sort d'Invisibilité ou un sort de Camouflage.

"J'ai demandé à Garcia toutes les informations possibles sur les lieux pendant que vous vous occupiez de convaincre le Directeur Parker de nous autoriser à venir. Je ne veux rien laisser au hasard, chaque erreur pourrait coûter la vie à Harry et aux deux autres otages."

Spencer avait déjà participé à de nombreuses interventions, mais celle-ci était une affaire personnelle. Le simple fait d'imaginer le visage tordu par l'angoisse et la souffrance de Teddy après qu'il ait parlé avec Harry rendait Spencer plus qu'inquiet, mais nourrissait sa détermination. Quand le regard de Prentiss se détourna de la scène des Aurors se disputant, il y vit le même feu qui brûlait dans les siens. Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais il sentit sa main lui presser l'épaule fermement.

"Il y a quelque chose qui me dérange dans ce plan." fit-elle à la place. "Ca ne ressemble pas à notre suspect, Augustus Rookwood, de faire une telle erreur."

"Effectivement… Son profil nous montre bien qu'il est intelligent et très organisé. Les interviews avec l'Auror Filldion prouvent qu'il préparait ce plan depuis des mois." dit Morgan en fronçant les sourcils et en croisant les bras d'un air soucieux. "Qu'il laisse le lieu du rituel sans surveillance est…"

"Improbable. Et pourtant il l'a fait. Excusez-moi ?" demanda Spencer à la femme Auror qui l'avait accompagné dans la cheminée tout à l'heure et qui avait finalement pris sur elle d'appeler le chef de l'intervention pour arrêter les autres Aurors de se disputer. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Spencer se sentit vaguement intimidé, avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas plus différent que de s'adresser à un groupe de policiers, en dehors du fait qu'ils avaient un panel de compétences tout à fait différent. "Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de vérifier si des sorts ont été jetés sur les lieux ?"

Ce fut le chef d'intervention qui lui répondit. "Les sorts de détection entrent en conflit avec les nœuds de pouvoir du site, ce qui les rend inutiles, voire inefficaces."

Prentiss eut l'air incrédule. "Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vérifier la présence d'autres sorciers dans la zone ?" Morgan semblait partagé son avis et fixait les sorciers d'un air interdit et désapprobateur.

"Les premiers Aurors envoyés en éclaireur n'ont détecté aucune personne ou créature magique à l'extérieur de la grotte, et il est impossible de transplaner directement dans la grotte" se défendit l'un des Aurors.

"Ce n'est pas ce que ma collègue voulait dire." intervint Morgan, irrité par l'attitude des sorciers. "Ce que vous ne comprenez pas est que Augustus Rookwood est, selon le profil établi par notre équipe, un véritable génie en son genre, patient et extrêmement organisé. Il est impossible, et je dis bien _impossible_ , qu'il n'ait pas prévu quelque chose si le lieu du rituel était découvert."

Spencer fut soulagé de voir la compréhension se lire sur le visage du chef de l'intervention. Il fit taire un sorcier qui voulait ajouter un commentaire. "À quel genre de _quelque chose_ est-ce que vous songez ?" demanda-t-il sans aucune malice ni moquerie. Au contraire, il avait même l'air concerné par la nouvelle. Après tout, Spencer et son équipe étaient les personnes responsables de la découverte du lieu, par conséquent les plus au courant de ce qui devaient les attendre.

Les trois profilers échangèrent un regard. Il était difficile de savoir ce que pouvait faire un sorcier ultra-intelligent et dangereux quand ils essayaient déjà d'imaginer ce que pouvait faire un sorcier normal. "Le problème avec ce genre de personnalité," commença Prentiss, "est qu'elle manque généralement d'imagination."

"Il faut donc réfléchir aux techniques qu'il a déjà utilisées, cela nous donnera déjà de premières indications." expliqua Morgan aux quelques Aurors présents.

Spencer n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour savoir quel était le mode opératoire préféré de Rookwood. Et si ces soupçons étaient fondés… "Ne jetez surtout aucun sort !" hurla-t-il pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre.

Malheureusement, l'instant d'après, des runes, jusque là dissimulées dans les peintures murales et les crevasses naturelles de la grotte, s'illuminèrent. Spencer s'était rappelé de l'ancienne maison d'Harry, couvertes par des runes similaires, elles aussi activées par l'utilisation de magie dans la zone délimitée, mais apparemment trop tard. Et quand la lumière disparut…

Prentiss, Morgan et Spencer étaient les seules personnes encore debout.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Site magique n°155 – 21 mars, 3:10_

"Q- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" bredouilla Emily en regardant tous les sorciers endormis autour d'eux.

"Ce sont les runes ! Augustus Rookwood est un Maître des Runes et les a utilisées comme la dernière fois avec Harry !" expliqua frénétiquement Reid en secouant le chef d'intervention pour tenter de le réveiller.

Morgan et Emily l'imitèrent, chacun naviguant entre les Aurors pour essayer de les réanimer. Bien vite, ils se rendirent compte que rien n'y faisait et abandonnèrent pour réfléchir à un autre plan. Ils avaient environ une heure avant l'heure d'arrivée estimée des terroristes sorciers et ils étaient trois pour faire face à un groupe de cinq personnes capables de tout grâce à la magie.

"Peut-être pourrions-nous essayer d'effacer les runes ?" suggéra Morgan. Après tout, si une idée aussi simple que de faire un oui ou non avec Filldion avait fonctionné, pourquoi est-ce que celle-ci ne marcherait pas ?  Ils y allèrent alors d'abord avec les mains, puis comme rien ne changeait, avec le gilet de Reid, et même le tee-shirt de Morgan, mais rien n'y fit.

"Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!" jura Morgan.

"Il doit certainement y avoir une rune quelque part qui empêche qu'on les efface." raisonna Emily tout en regardant les dizaines de runes qui couvraient les murs et le sol de la grotte. "Mais laquelle ?"

"Est-ce que vous avez pris un téléphone ?" demanda Morgan. Emily secoua la tête. Les Aurors leur avaient déconseillé d'emmener tout appareil fonctionnant à l'électricité avec eux, car cela avait tendance à exploser ou frire sous l'effet d'une exposition trop puissante à la magie. Et Emily ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'une fillette mais… la Poudre de Cheminette avait été une _putain_ de surexposition à la magie pour elle. Quant au transplanage, son estomac s'en remettait encore.

"Moi j'ai le mien." leur annonça Reid. "Il n'a pas été endommagé, je crois."

"Ok, Reid, est-ce que tu sais prendre des photos de la grotte et les envoyer à Garcia ?"

"Je croyais que les appareils électriques ne fonctionnaient pas bien en présence de la magie ? Cette grotte n'est pas supposée en déborder ?" remarqua Emily en regardant Reid sortir son téléphone et tenter de l'allumer.

"Oui, mais Reid est capable d'annuler la magie, grâce à son… " Morgan fit un geste vague, frustré.

Emily se tourna brusquement vers Reid. "Mais oui ! Tu es capable de résister aux sorts ! Est-ce que tu crois que c'est grâce à ça que nous sommes encore conscients ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à une Auror endormie non loin d'eux.

Malgré la tension du moment, Morgan s'autorisa un sourire quand il lui répondit. "Je ne crois pas que les superpouvoirs de Reid nous concernent, Prentiss, même si je suis certain qu'il aurait tout fait pour nous aider si nous avions été également ensorcelés. Il faut croire que quelque soit le sort qui a été jeté ici, ça ne touche que les sorciers."

Reid rougit violemment aux paroles de Morgan, mais ne fit aucune remarque sur le sujet, même s'il avait visiblement l'air flatté. Il retrouva vite son sérieux, prenant rapidement des photos de la pièce avec le rudimentaire appareil photo du téléphone. "Mon portable fonctionne, mais le réseau n'atteint pas la grotte, il va falloir sortir pour envoyer les photos et contacter Garcia."

Ils décidèrent de laisser les sorciers sur place et sortirent rapidement de la grotte. Dès qu'ils furent assez éloignés du lieu du rituel, Reid envoya les photos sur l'e-mail de Garcia et composa immédiatement le numéro de leur analyste technicienne, appuyant automatiquement sur le haut-parleur pour qu'Emily et Morgan l'entendent également.

"Alors mes chéris ? Vous avez déjà sauvé Harry ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Et vous ? Vous n'avez rien ?" leur demanda l'instant d'après la blonde paniquée au téléphone.

"Du calme, Garcia ! Nous avons eu un problème sur les lieux du rituel et tous les sorciers qui nous accompagnaient sont tombés endormis. Il n'y a que Morgan, Prentiss et moi qui sommes encore conscients. Est-ce que Draco Black est à côté de toi ?" dit rapidement Reid, ne perdant pas une seconde.

"Je- Non ! Monsieur, j'ai un problème ici !" appela Garcia de l'autre côté du fil. L'instant suivant, la voix grave et calme de leur supérieur, Aaron Hotchner, résonna.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Emily ne l'avouerait certainement jamais à voix haute, mais la voix d'Hotch était certainement la plus belle chose qu'elle ait entendue au monde à cet instant précis.

"Hotch, vous devez contacter Draco Black et lui expliquer que les Aurors sont sous l'emprise de runes dessinées sur les murs ! Nous vous avons envoyé les photos par e-mail, mais je ne sais pas si ça suffira, il y en a des dizaines et dans moins d'une heure, Harry-"

"Calme-toi, Morgan !" claqua la voix d'Hotch. "JJ, est-ce que tu pourrais-"

"Je m'en occupe !" fit JJ qui avait apparemment entendu ce qu'avait dit Morgan.

Une minute passa, durant laquelle ils expliquèrent exactement ce qu'il s'était déroulé dans la grotte avant l'incident magique. Ils entendirent finalement un craquement dans le lointain qu'Emily savait maintenant être associé au transplanage, avant qu'une porte soit brutalement ouverte, annonçant l'entrée de sorciers.

"Maître Black, ce sont les bureaux _Moldus_ des Affaires Spéciales, je croyais que vous m'ameniez-" commença plaintivement une voix définitivement mâle, avant d'être interrompu par la voix devenue familière, douce comme la soie et aux accents aristocratiques, de Draco Black.

"Taisez-vous, espèce d'idiot !" Enfin, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi douce que d'habitude pour l'instant… "Qu'auriez-vous fait si ces Moldus n'étaient pas au courant de notre monde ?! À croire qu'étudier toutes ces runes n'a pas laissé de la place dans votre crâne minuscule pour quelque chose d'aussi commun que le bon sens !"

_Si j'avais un seul doute quant à l'identité du propriétaire de la voix, tout s'est dissipé. Il n'y a réellement qu'une seule personne capable de détruire un homme en quelques mots…_

"Hotch m'a expliqué, vous allez bien ?" demanda la voix de Rossi, tandis que le Maître des Potions continuaient d'assassiner verbalement l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

"Ça va, Rossi, mais le temps passe." fit remarquer Emily, ce qui stoppa au milieu de sa logorrhée le potionniste.

"Maître Rendall ici présent est un spécialiste des runes, il va nous faire le plaisir d'analyser les photos que vous avez envoyé à l'Agent Garcia, n'est-ce pas Maître Rendall ?" Emily ne put s'empêcher de frissonner au ton menaçant et véritablement dangereux du potionniste.

"B-Bien sûr !" s'empressa de dire le Maître des Runes. "Ce sont les photos ? Montrez-moi ça…"

Emily se retint de rire devant la réaction terrifiée de l'homme face à Maître Black. Il est vrai que le blond était tout à fait intimidant pour ceux qui ne sont pas habitués à l'attitude élitiste de l'aristocratie anglaise. Ayant grandi avec une mère diplomate, Emily n'était pas un instant dérangée par le comportement de Draco Black, mais les gens comme Rossi qui venaient de milieu plus modeste se sentaient naturellement agressés, d'où l'animosité entre le vieux profiler et le Maître des Potions.

Pendant que le Maître des Runes et Draco Black analysaient les photos, les profilers s'étaient chargés de prévenir le Directeur Parker des événements. L'afro-américain avait amené un autre Auror Spécial en Chef pour avoir son avis sur la situation.

"Quelles sont vos premières conclusions ?" demanda-t-il dès leur arrivée.

"Les runes sont écrites pour toucher tous les sorciers dans un rayon de cinq kilomètres environ… mais que se passent-ils s'ils veulent utiliser la salle ? Il doit bien y avoir des runes pour exclure certaines personnes, ou une catégorie de gens…"

Parker grinça des dents de frustration, mais resta calme. "Cela veut dire que nous ne pouvons pas risquer d'envoyer d'autres Aurors pour cette opération."

"Est-ce que vous seriez capable de déterminer les runes d'exclusion ?" s'enquit l'ASC invité.

"Cela va être difficile… Voyez-vous, la plupart de ces runes sont des stabilisatrices, dessinées uniquement dans le but de cacher les runes d'ancrage et conditionnelles."

"Mais vous pouvez le faire ?" l'interrompit Morgan, qui suivait la conversation avec la même attention que tous les autres Moldus, qu'ils soient dans la pièce ou pas.

"Oui, mais ça prendra du temps." concéda finalement l'expert.

"Faites-le." lui ordonna le Directeur Parker. "Agent Morgan, Prentiss et Docteur Reid, si vous le désirez, je peux m'arranger pour vous envoyer un portoloin pour vous ramener-"

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Directeur Parker. Actuellement, nous sommes peut-être les seules personnes capables d'intervenir dans la grotte et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre le risque d'exposer un autre sorcier à la magie de ces runes." dit fermement Emily.

"Très bien." répondit-il sur le même ton, comme s'il confirmait ce qu'il pensait. "Mettez-vous à couvert et attendez notre appel. Si… s' _ils_ arrivent avant que nous ne vous ayons contacté, téléphonez."

Après qu'ils eurent raccroché, ils se mirent à la recherche d'une cachette proche de la grotte. Comme le site magique se situait dans une forêt, il ne fut pas difficile pour les profilers de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Ils trouvèrent l'endroit idéal juste à proximité, mais pas trop proche pour éviter de se faire repérer. Anxieuse, Emily entreprit la tâche de fermer le plus d'applications possibles sur le téléphone de Reid pour conserver au mieux la batterie. Pour l'instant, ce téléphone était leur seul moyen de communication avec le monde extérieur et elle ne comptait pas le perdre. Morgan ne fit pas de remarque, son visage sombre scrutant l'entrée de la grotte, espérant tout en redoutant que quelque chose se produise. Reid était dans le même état, mais il avait plutôt opté pour regarder continuellement sa montre qui égrenait lentement les minutes et remettre sa mèche derrière son oreille de temps à autre.

Le silence était tendu. Rien ne le brisait, à part les bruits naturels de la forêt qui les entouraient.

Vers quatre heures trente cependant, cela changea. Ils entendirent des rires dans le lointain. Emily frissonna de colère et de dégoût, à la pure cruauté qui en transpirait. Elle savait que pour la première fois en une semaine et demie, elle allait enfin voir Black, mais l'envie lui manquait soudainement. Elle n'avait pas voulu que cela se passe ainsi. Normalement ils auraient dû être avec vingt sorciers prêts à régler le compte aux enleveurs et à sauver Harry et les deux femmes qui étaient entre leurs mains. À la place ils étaient trois simples humains, cachés derrière les arbres à les espionner et à préparer un plan de secours en espérant qu'ils ne seraient pas trop tard. Elle ne fut pas la première à les apercevoir. Emily entendit juste Reid inspirer brusquement, puis les jointures des poings de Morgan craquer sous la pression, avant qu'elle-même ne se concentre sur l'endroit où leurs regards étaient fixés.

Black était…

C'était une vision effrayante. Emily se rappela soudainement du jour où ils avaient retrouvé Reid après son enlèvement et la torture qu'il avait subie durant celui-ci. Mais Reid n'avait été détenu que deux jours et avec un homme souffrant d'un désordre de la personnalité qui n'avait aucun lien avec lui, tandis que Black était retenu depuis plus d'une semaine avec des gens de son passé qui le haïssaient aussi bien en tant qu'humain que de symbole… Le résultat était devant ses yeux.

Black était habillé d'une fine robe blanche translucide à travers laquelle Emily pouvait voir des cicatrices bien plus vieilles que la semaine passée. Elles s'étendaient sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes… Couteaux, brûlures, et les marques indiscutables d'un fouet, c'était un spectacle horrible et grotesque quand on prenait en compte le peu de protection qu'apportait le fin habit de coton qui couvrait Black. 'Trois mois de torture' ?! La dernière fois qu'Emily avait vu cette étendue de dégâts sur un corps humain, c'était sur un cadavre, pas sur un être vivant. L'abdomen de Black était également incurvé vers l'intérieur, prouvant le manque de nourriture qui lui avait été fournie et la façon dont il se déplaçait trahissait l'administration de drogues. Ses mouvements étaient également saccadés et tremblants, comme si ses muscles ne parvenaient pas à suivre ses mouvements et étaient épuisés.

Il portait également un bandeau qui lui cachait la vue, sûrement à cause de ce pouvoir qui lui permettait de lire les pensées grâce à un contact visuel. Les menottes sur ses poignets étaient faites de métal, couvertes de runes, sûrement ces fameuses menottes suppressives dont les sorciers avaient tant parlées, et était lié à deux formes devant lui qui lui arrivaient environ aux genoux.

Cela prit plusieurs secondes à Emily pour se rendre compte que ces deux formes étaient humaines et qu'il s'agissait de Sarah Filldion et Miranda Filldion anciennement Jugson. Elles étaient obligées d'avancer à quatre pattes, entraînant à cause de ses liens un Black complètement aveugle, le tout sous les rires des hommes qui les entouraient. Quand les hommes se rapprochèrent de la grotte, Emily discerna les deux laisses que l'homme de tête avait en main et utilisait pour traîner les femmes à terre.

"Allez, allez, nous n'avons pas toute la nuit, mesdames…" l'entendit-elle dire.

"Augustus Rookwood…" murmura Reid à côté d'elle. Pas étonnant que ce soit lui à la tête du groupe, malgré le danger de sa position. Il devait être tellement certain de son intelligence et de la sûreté de son plan qu'il n'hésitait même pas à se mettre en danger.

_L'arrogance de cet homme !_

Emily dut empêcher Morgan d'intervenir quand un mouvement brusque de Rookwood entraîna la chute de Miranda Filldion et par la même occasion causa l trébuchement de Black. Heureusement, Black ne tomba pas et réussit à s'équilibrer malgré la soudaine traction en avant de ses poignets. Cela provoqua un reniflement méprisant d'un des deux hommes situés à l'arrière.

"Peut-être qu'il devrait ramper à terre comme la moldue et la traîtresse…" suggéra celui qui marchait juste à côté de Black, le sourire sur ses lèvres racontant à quel point il appréciait cette idée.

"Voyons, MacNair, et prendre le risque de tacher ces vêtements ? Tss…" répliqua Rookwood, amusé.

Emily se força à ne pas réagir. Ils n'étaient que trois face aux cinq sorciers, ils n'auraient actuellement aucune chance. Quand ils rentrèrent enfin dans la grotte, la femme se jeta sur le téléphone et appuya sur la touche de rappel. Quand on lui répondit, Emily s'obligea à parler, voyant qu'elle était la plus calme des trois profilers dans la forêt. Morgan avait l'air prêt à suivre les Mangemorts dans la grotte, magie ou pas, et Reid semblait partagé entre l'horreur et suivre l'exemple de Morgan.

"Des nouvelles ?" lui demanda la voix d'Hotch.

"Les Mangemorts sont arrivés au nombre de cinq avec Black et les deux femmes en otage. MacNair et Rookwood ont été formellement identifiés parmi les suspects." fit-elle avec une voix à peine tremblante. Même si elle ne réagissait pas comme ses deux collègues, elle avait tout de même été secouée par la vision des femmes traitées comme des animaux et de Black et de son corps couturé de cicatrices.

"Maître Rendall, nous avons besoin de résultats !" résonna la voix du Directeur Parker. "Ce n'est pas seulement les vies d'Aurors qui sont en jeu, mais le retour potentiel d'un des mages noirs les plus puissants de ces deux derniers siècles !"

"Je crois… Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il nous faut, mais…" bégaya l'expert.

"Et bien dites-le, imbécile ! Ne vient-on pas de vous dire qu'il y a la potentielle résurrection d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres psychopathe qui risque de se produire si vous ne vous pressez pas !?" fit, avec toujours autant de charme, Draco Black.

"Je… Les runes à cet endroit ici définissent ceux qui sont affectés par le sortilège de Somnus, comme je vous l'ai dit, et elles se lisent comme 'tous les sorciers dans un périmètre de six kilomètres'."

"Vous nous avez expliqué cela tout à l'heure, Maître Rendall." dit Rossi avec une irritation très difficilement masquée.

"C'est juste." Le Maître des Runes n'avait vraiment pas l'air habitué de travailler dans des situations d'urgence et d'être un peu malmené. Si elle avait été dans la même pièce, pas de doute qu'elle aurait aidé Draco Black à s'occuper de l'idiot. "Quant à ces runes-ci, elles déterminent qui n'est pas touché par le sort, peut faire de la magie et modifier les runes." Après cela, un silence suivit la déclaration.

"Et ?" intervint la voix de l'Auror que le Directeur Parker avait amené avec lui. Lui aussi ne semblait pas avoir assez de patience pour supporter les manières de l'expert.

"Erm… En fait, elles peuvent se lire de deux façons. Ou alors c'est 'ceux qui portent le serpent et le crâne' ou 'ceux qui sont marqués par le serpent et le crâne'."

"Merlin…" répondit à cela le Directeur Parker. "C'est logique. La seule chose qu'ont en commun tous les Mangemorts…"

"La Marque des Ténèbres ?" s'enquit l'ASC inconnu.

"La Marque des Ténèbres ?" répéta Garcia. Emily fut surprise qu'elle n'avait pas quitté la pièce, mais vu la situation, elle comprenait que même si Garcia ne savait rien faire pour aider, il devait être trop difficile de partir. JJ devait certainement être là aussi.

"C'est un tatouage représentant un crâne entouré d'un serpent avec lequel Voldemort marquait ses adeptes." expliqua le Directeur Parker.

Soudainement la voix de Rossi s'éleva. "Vous en avez un, n'est-ce pas Maître Black ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela, Agent Rossi ?" répondit froidement le potionniste à l'accusation.

"À chaque fois que quelqu'un cite le nom de Voldemort, vous vous agrippez l'avant-bras, comme vous venez juste de faire." La voix de Rossi était impitoyable. "Il serait peut-être temps que vous arrêtiez de vous cacher et de vous expliquez."

"Rossi…" dit Hotch avec une once de reproche devant son attitude.

"Et je devrais faire ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il se trouve que mon bras me gratte dès que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est cité ? Vous voulez rire !"

"Maître Black-" commença le Directeur Parker, mais il fut interrompu par Reid.

"Maître Black, je sais que vous n'avez pas envie que des étrangers soient au courant de vos erreurs passées, mais ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour le moment. Ce qui compte, c'est que si vous avez la Marque, vous pourriez nous aider à sauver Harry et empêcher le rituel."

Silence. "J'arrive tout de suite." dit finalement le blond.

"Maître Black, si vous y allez-"

"Je vous en prie, ASC Jones, essayez de trouver un ex-Mangemort qui acceptera de vous aider en moins d'une heure, parce que c'est le temps qu'il nous reste avant la fin du rituel !"

Cela sembla faire taire l'ASC. Emily put pratiquement voir l'expression de dédain mêlé à la satisfaction sur le visage du Maître des Potions, même sans être présente dans la pièce.

"Je serai là dans cinq minutes, attendez-moi à l'entrée de la grotte."

Le téléphone fut raccroché. Emily, Morgan et Reid échangèrent un regard incrédule. Décidément, la famille Black était des plus hétéroclites : le sauveur de toute une nation sorcière d'un mage noir et l'ancien suiveur dudit mage… Tous les deux proches et amis, travaillant pour le gouvernement américain…

Ces sorciers n'en avaient-ils jamais fini avec les secrets ?!

Un cri inhumain fut soudainement poussé, faisant naître des frissons à la base de la colonne vertébrale d'Emily. Black… Ils avaient commencé le rituel.

"Allons-y." gronda Morgan, les yeux étrangement brillants.

Emily et Reid hochèrent la tête et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grotte. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de sauver Black.

Encore quelques minutes…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Site magique n°155 – 21 mars, 4:35_

"Prêt pour le grand final, Potter ?"

Non. Pas du tout. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'Harry avait imaginé mourir. Il avait toujours espéré qu'il finisse par mourir de vieillesse, dans son lit, entouré par une famille et ses amis, prêt pour la prochaine aventure… Ou, plus vraisemblablement, durant une de ses affaires, en sauvant la vie d'un innocent. Mais pas comme ça. Pas comme un vulgaire ingrédient dans un putain de rituel pour ramener Voldemort !

La marche dans la forêt l'avait vidé de ses dernières forces. Il avait été réveillé environ une heure auparavant et on l'avait obligé d'enfiler un vêtement après l'avoir détaché du plafond. Cela avait certainement été une des choses les plus douloureuses qu'il avait vécues. Avant d'être obligé d'utiliser à nouveau les muscles de ses bras et de ses jambes, Harry ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Mais une fois sur ses pieds, les tremblements commencèrent. Le résultat des heures passées sous le sort Impardonnable du _Doloris_ dix ans auparavant se montraient après une semaine durant laquelle Harry n'avait pas pu consommer les pilules contenant la potion créée par Severus Rogue qui avait pour but de faire disparaître les effets du sortilège Impardonnable _._ Les nerfs des muscles d'Harry avaient malheureusement été rendus hypersensibles après les mois de torture entre les mains de Voldemort, et on n'avait jamais été capable de le guérir, juste de guérir les symptômes. Il avait été très reconnaissant quand Draco était parvenu à découvrir le procédé pour transformer cette potion en pilules, beaucoup plus pratique.

Ensuite, on l'avait traîné hors de la cave pour être attaché par ses menottes à un lien. Ce n'est qu'en entendant les commentaires dégradants des Mangemorts qu'Harry comprit que la sorcière et la moldue détenues avec lui avaient été obligées de se mettre à quatre pattes et d'ouvrir la marche, guidées par des laisses comme des animaux. La colère et la rage avaient envahi Harry avant qu'il ne la contrôle à l'aide de l'Occlumancie. Il avait besoin de garder les pensées claires pour empêcher Rookwood d'accomplir son plan.

Et pour cela, Harry allait devoir mourir.

_C'est ironique quand je pense que tous les plans impliquant la destruction de Voldemort implique ma mort…_ songea dans un élan de cynisme Harry.

Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, le jeune homme entendit soudainement les exclamations ravies des Mangemorts.

"Le plan a fonctionné comme tu l'avais prévu, Rookwood." commenta Selwyn avec une certaine dose de malice.

"Il fallait bien prévoir qu'après avoir été élevé par une chienne et en avoir marié une autre, ton fils trahirait notre cause." fit Travers.

"Ce traître ne mérite pas d'être de ma famille." dit Jugson sur un ton dégoûté. "Et je m'assurerai qu'il fasse parti des premiers à regretter son geste lorsque notre Seigneur sera de retour."

"Que devons-nous faire des Aurors, Rookwood ?" demanda MacNair depuis sa place à gauche d'Harry.

Les Aurors ? Il y avait des Aurors, ici ?! Mais que se passait-il alors ? Qu'avait donc fait Rookwood pour empêcher des sorciers entraînés du Ministère d'intervenir ?

"Laissons-les là où ils sont. Les runes vont les garder inconscients jusqu'à ce que je les modifie. Le mieux est de laisser notre Seigneur prendre la décision quand il sera là. Il aura certainement envie de s'amuser un peu avec quelques Aurors après une absence aussi longue…"

Sa remarque provoqua des rires parmi les autres Mangemorts et un frisson de terreur chez Harry. Alors il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à présent. Harry se souvint de sa propre embuscade où Rookwood avait également utilisé des runes pour les piéger, lui et Tradi. Il se demanda si l'Auror en question était encore vie, car malgré le fait qu'Harry et lui ne s'entendaient pas du tout, il espérait qu'il avait survécu. Si ce n'était pas le cas, ils se reverraient dans peu de temps, car Harry ne comptait pas laisser les Mangemorts l'utiliser sans rien faire.

On le détacha des deux femmes, mais lui laissa les menottes. Ils ne les lui retireraient certainement qu'au dernier moment du rituel, quand sa magie serait nécessaire, mais pas avant. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il agirait. Il suffirait à Harry de retourner sa magie contre lui-même et de se laisser dévorer de l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas la meilleure des façons de partir, mais au moins empêcherait-il la renaissance de l'homme qui a détruit tout ce qui lui était cher.

Il fut couché et attaché sur une surface dure, certainement en pierre. Le silence qui suivit ne fut interrompu que par les _Lumos_ et les _Nox_ des Mangemorts pour éclairer l'endroit selon les besoins du rituel qu'ils mettaient en place. Soudain, il sentit une étreinte glaciale lui enserrer les membres. Après un moment, il entendit une litanie à sa droite, mais avant qu'il n'arrive à en identifier l'instigateur, une lame découpa la robe qu'il portait et lui mordit profondément la chair, dessinant avec une effroyable lenteur un symbole juste au plexus solaire d'Harry. Quand la lame quitta sa peau, Harry eut l'impression que le symbole se mit à brûler, brûler, brûler…

Il hurla.

Quand la lame se positionna à son nombril, des larmes de douleur coulaient, toute dignité abandonnée. Un sanglot lui échappa quand le couteau remonta le long de son abdomen pour rejoindre la première marque, avant de redescendre vers le nombril à nouveau. Au moment où la lame quitta pour la deuxième fois son corps, la brûlure fut littéralement doublée et il lâcha un autre cri étranglé, la gorge endommagée par son premier hurlement. Il sentit ses yeux rouler seuls dans leurs orbites, l'obscurité pour seul réconfort.

"FBI ! Pas un geste !"

_Pr… Prentiss ?!_

"Mains en l'air !"

_Quoi ?_

"Au nom de la loi du gouvernement des États-Unis et du Ministère de la magie américain, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !"

"Occupez-vous d'eux !" cria Rookwood avant de poursuivre à graver le troisième symbole dans la peau d'Harry.

Quelques coups de feu furent tirés, avant qu'un rire ne retentisse. "Tu crois que trois petits Moldus arriveront à nous arrêter ? Nous sommes des _Sorciers_ , nous sommes simplement _supérieurs_ !"

"Peut-être bien, Travers…" répondit lentement une voix qu'Harry connaissait extrêmement bien. _Draco !_ Sa voix était située au complet opposé de l'endroit où se trouvaient Morgan, Spencer et Prentiss. Ils avaient délibérément provoqué les sorciers pour faire une diversion, devina Harry."Mais un Sorcier et trois Moldus suffisent bien assez contre vous."

"Malfoy !" fit Rookwood, paniqué. "Empêchez-le de toucher aux runes !"

"Trop tard." répliqua Draco d'une voix moqueuse.

L'instant d'après, Harry sentit la caresse d'une magie l'entourer avant que quelqu'un, probablement Rookwood ne tombe sur lui. Heureusement, Rookwood avait eu fini de dessiner le troisième symbole avant de s'évanouir, sinon Harry aurait probablement été poignardé par le couteau utilisé lors du rituel.

La respiration d'Harry était saccadée. Il essayait de retrouver un rythme normal, mais la terreur et le stress d'un peu plus tôt et la douleur qu'il ressentait encore faisait que son taux d'adrénaline dépassait les records. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait de soulagement, simplement conscient que tout était fini et que, malgré toutes ses attentes, il était encore vivant.

"Black !"

"Harry !"

Tandis qu'il entendait des gens reprendre conscience tout autour de lui, à renfort de grognements et de questions confuses, il entendit également les cris inquiets et angoissés de ses collègues et amis. Harry ne réfléchit pas à la raison pour laquelle Morgan, Prentiss et Spencer étaient en compagnie des Aurors. Rien n'importait. Parce qu'Harry, toujours dans le rôle du sauveur, de celui qui aide les autres, venait d'être sauvé.

Des mains l'agrippèrent doucement. _Inquiétude. Soulagement. Peur. Joie._ Des émotions si contradictoires, qui se bataillaient contre les plus sombres qui venaient des bracelets d'Azkaban. Une sensation d'emprisonnement, qui avait disparu jusqu'à maintenant, fit un retour en force.

"Les menottes ! Retirez-les !" entendit-il une voix inconnue crier non loin.

"Il nous faut un Guérisseur !"

"Auror Black est-ce que vous m'entendez ?"

"Du calme ! Que quelqu'un lui retire d'abord les menottes." ordonna fermement la voix grave et familière de Morgan.

L'instant d'après, on le débarrassait de ses liens et Harry eut une brusque inspiration quand sa magie put enfin librement couler à nouveau dans ses veines. Des mains aux doigts longs et délicats massèrent ses poignets pendant que d'autres, plus grandes et musclées, s'occupaient de dénouer le bandeau sur ses yeux. Quand il put enfin les ouvrir, Harry prit plusieurs secondes à se réhabituer à la lumière, ses paupières papillonnant pour humecter la cornée et diminuer la sensation de brûlure. Quand sa vision s'éclaircit enfin, c'était pour découvrir les visages anxieux de Morgan et Spencer penchés devant lui.

"Ne bouge pas, Harry. Le Guérisseur va s'occuper de toi et t'envoyer à l'hôpital par portoloin." lui apprit Spencer.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte qu'il pleurait avant que ses larmes ne soient essuyées par de larges mains chaudes et réconfortantes. _Soulagement. Joie. Harry…_

"C'est fini, Black. C'est fini." murmura Morgan, ses yeux argentés d'alpha le rassurant et lui offrant du réconfort.

C'est uniquement après cela qu'Harry s'autorisa à sombrer dans l'inconscience, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Il était sauvé.

 


	23. Conséquences et contrecoup

_Quantico, Virginie – Hôpital de Saint Arcturus, Salle d'attente du quatrième étage – 21 mars_

Les Aurors n'avaient pas perdu de temps pour jeter des sorts sur les Mangemorts afin de s'assurer que lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, ils ne seraient pas capables de s'échapper. Évidemment, Draco ne sut cela qu'une fois qu'un idiot songea finalement à modifier les runes pour lui permettre de reprendre conscience sans toucher aux autres Mangemorts. Dès qu'il fut conscient et qu'il constata l'absence des membres du BAU et d'Harry, Draco se pressa, avec toute la grâce d'un lord aristocrate anglais bien évidemment, jusqu'à l'extérieur et transplana jusqu'à l'hôpital où il savait Harry être.

Et où Harry était, se trouvaient certainement les autres Moldus.

Draco serra les dents en se rappelant les événements qui avaient précédé son comportement atrocement Gryffondor (et par conséquent stupide et impulsif) de tout à l'heure. Que le Docteur Reid et son discours atrocement niais soient maudits ! Heureusement qu'une fois qu'ils étaient sur les lieux du site, aucun commentaire autre que sur ce qu'ils allaient faire pour sauver Harry n'avait été fait. Draco songea brièvement à l'excellente diversion que les Moldus avaient offerte tandis qu'il avait avancé jusqu'à l'endroit où les runes à modifier se trouvaient. Évidemment, juste avant de terminer les modifications nécessaires pour inverser les conditions du _Somnus_ jeté sur la zone, c'est-à-dire pour que les pathétiques agitateurs de baguette qui ne réfléchissaient pas assez (les Aurors) soient à nouveau conscients tandis que tous ceux qui portaient la Marque des Ténèbres soient endormis, Draco n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de railler Rookwood quand il fut certain de sa victoire. La rage et la panique sur le visage de l'ex-Langue-de-Plomb avaient été exquises… Puis il avait finalisé le changement des runes et était tombé inconscient, comme tous les autres porteurs de la Marque des Ténèbres.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait posé les yeux sur Harry. Parce qu'il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait pas gardé son calme et il n'aurait pas réussi à faire le chemin jusqu'aux runes sans jeter des malédictions et des sortilèges particulièrement vicieux sur les ravisseurs de son ami. Il était peut-être un Serpentard et un Malfoy, habitué de voir les gens comme des outils au lieu de personnes vivantes, mais quand on touchait à sa famille, Draco était prêt à tout, surtout au pire. Et Harry, ce petit crétin de Gryffondor qui avait 'Aimant' comme deuxième prénom et 'À problèmes' comme troisième, _faisait_ parti de sa famille. Son ancien rival avait fait son chemin dans le cœur de Draco, avec sa tante Andromeda et son petit cousin Teddy, et le blond serait damné avant que de vulgaires sycophantes d'un Sang-Mêlé psychopathe et hypocrite ne touchent à ce qui était _à lui_.

Quand Draco fut à la réception de l'hôpital, il dissimula toute son anxiété derrière le masque froid et en contrôle du Sang-Pur. Il n'y avait personne devant lui à la réception et il en profita pour demander où avait été installé Harry Black et si sa famille, Andromeda et Teddy, avaient été prévenus de son arrivée. Il n'était que cinq heures trente du matin, vu que les Aurors sur place avaient pris une éternité à songer à le réveiller – quelle bande d'idiots vraiment, mais il doutait que la sorcière ait réussi à dormir alors qu'elle savait que le sauvetage du parrain de son petit-fils, et fils par procuration se déroulait à l'aube. On lui indiqua donc le quatrième étage, chambre quatre-cent-trente-et-une, et lui apprit que, oui, elle avait été prévenue et était arrivée un peu plus tôt avec un jeune enfant. Draco, surpris par l'efficacité et la mémoire de la réceptionniste, s'autorisa un infime sourire et remercia la jeune femme avant de se rendre jusqu'à sa destination.

Cependant, arrivé dans le couloir du quatrième étage, il tomba sur l'équipe du BAU au grand complet, Andromeda et Teddy qui attendaient anxieusement dans un petit coin détente prévu à cet effet. Il s'empêcha de grogner et se contenta de regarder impassiblement les visages quelque peu honteux et gênés des Agents Prentiss, Morgan et du Docteur Reid.

"Je suis content de voir que vous êtes parvenus jusqu'ici sans mon aide…" _Parce que vous m'avez laissé pourrir dans la grotte_ flottait dans les airs, mais pour garder l'innocence de son petit cousin intacte, Draco retint son sarcasme. À grande peine, croyez-le.

Teddy était actuellement assis entre l'Agent Morgan et le Docteur Reid, les yeux à moitié fermés et dont l'absence prouvait son état proche du sommeil. À vrai dire, Draco était persuadé que si Teddy n'était pas animé par la furieuse envie de voir Harry, il se serait déjà endormi depuis longtemps.

"Tante Andy, as-tu des nouvelles sur l'état de Black ?" s'enquit-il ensuite.

"Rookwood a utilisé une lame altérée avec de la magie noire, ils doivent donc traiter d'abord une contamination magique avant de pouvoir traiter les blessures." intervint le Docteur Reid. Quand le regard de Draco se fixa sur lui, le jeune homme s'expliqua. "Nous n'avons eu droit qu'à l'examen préliminaire du Guérisseur avant qu'Harry ne soit emmené par portoloin."

Draco hocha la tête et conjura à l'aide de sa baguette un fauteuil pour s'y asseoir, comme il n'était pas question qu'il pose ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur les meubles de l'hôpital. Qui savait quel genre de personne s'était assis ici avant eux ? En s'asseyant, il remarqua les regards insistants de l'irritant Agent Rossi et, étonnamment, celui de l'analyste Garcia posés sur lui. Il les ignora tout en plaçant ses robes pour qu'elles ne plissent pas et en rangeant sa baguette dans un étui à sa ceinture.

"Dans la grotte, Rookwood vous a appelé par un autre nom…" commença l'Agent Prentiss. Draco la foudroya du regard, mais elle ne se laissa pas intimider. Au contraire, elle lui renvoya un sourire avenant que Draco avait vu de nombreuses fois à l'époque où il circulait encore dans les hautes sphères de la société lorsqu'il était plus jeune, avant que son père ne soit enfermé à Azkaban. C'était le masque d'un politicien qui cachait ses intentions derrière un sourire. "Malroy ? Malloy ?"

Les poings de Draco se serrèrent tandis qu'Andromeda lui jeta un regard inquiet. Prentiss continuaient de citer toutes les variantes possibles et inimaginables de son ancien nom, et ce dans le seul but de provoquer une réaction chez lui. Draco savait qu'il n'avait pas été des plus agréables avec les Moldus du BAU, mais il devait admettre qu'il les avait largement sous-estimés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'ils découvrent son passé, ni qu'ils possèdent parmi leurs rangs une Moldue dont le comportement actuel lui faisait penser à une Sang-Pure de Serpentard. Il avait cru qu'avec toute l'agitation et l'état d'Harry, ils oublieraient les cadavres dans son placard et seraient trop inquiets pour Harry pour l'interroger. Mais actuellement, Draco avait plutôt l'impression d'être un poisson blessé au milieu d'une bande de requins.

_Tout ça c'est la faute d'Harry ! Quand il va se réveiller, je jure que-_

"C'est _Malfoy_." dit-il finalement entre ses dents serrées.

"Comme Lucius Malfoy ?" demanda le chef de l'équipe du BAU. Draco fut surpris que ce soit lui qui ait fait la connexion, il s'était plutôt attendu à Spencer Reid. Il vit un éclair de reconnaissance au nom de son père dans les yeux des Moldus : il faisait après tout partie des dossiers qu'on avait fournis à l'équipe pour les aider à dresser un profil sur le groupe des Mangemorts et leur dynamique. À l'époque, Lucius Malfoy avait été le second de Voldemort, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde sa place de favori après avoir été capturé au Ministère à la fin de la cinquième année de Draco.

Le blond esquissa un sourire amer. "C'est mon père." Il s'arrêta là. Si les Moldus voulaient des informations, ils n'avaient qu'à le demander, ce ne serait pas lui qui les offriraient !

"La mère de Draco était ma sœur, la cadette de la famille des Black." fit Andromeda pour dissiper la tension. Même si Andromeda n'avait pas fréquenté la société des Sang-Purs depuis des années, elle maîtrisait encore parfaitement l'éducation qu'elle avait reçue enfant et adolescente.

"Vous êtes donc un Sang-Pur, Maître Black ?" fit mine de s'intéresser le Docteur Reid. Le pire, c'est que Draco n'était pas sûr si le jeune homme était sincèrement intéressé, ou si ce n'était qu'une combine de plus des profilers.

"Les Malfoy, tout comme les Black, se targuent d'avoir les sangs les plus purs d'Angleterre." répondit finalement Draco avec une note de dérision qui fut perçue par l'Agent chargé de la communication, si sa mémoire ne faillait pas, Jennifer Jareau.

"Ne m'en voulez pas de parler de cette façon, mais avec tout ce qui se passait en Angleterre, c'est étonnant que Black et vous…" dit-elle d'un air hésitant.

Draco ne put s'en empêcher : il éclata de rire. "Merlin ! Vous croyez que Black et moi sommes amis depuis la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés ?!" Les expressions surprises des Moldus confirmèrent ses soupçons et s'il réussit à contrôler son rire en un ricanement, ce ne fut que grâce à son expérience de plusieurs années comme Serpentard. Pour sa défense, même sa tante Andromeda avait l'air amusée par l'idée. Il jeta un regard à Teddy et ne fut pas surpris de constater que l'enfant avait fini par s'endormir contre l'Agent Morgan. Draco fut rassuré en sachant que le garçon ne serait pas éveillé pour entendre l'histoire que les profilers lui extorqueraient.

"Vous n'étiez pas amis ?" demanda Penelope Garcia, la confusion écrite sur son visage.

"Le fils d'un Mangemort de notoriété publique et le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier ? Comment aurions-nous pu l'être ?" Draco retrouva son masque impassible et froid. "J'étais juste un enfant stupide et convaincu que son père était incapable de faire la moindre erreur. Encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à me dire que des Moldus méritent mon attention." les provoqua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur et vaguement méprisant.

Il se réjouit de voir Morgan et Rossi serrer les dents et avoir l'air offensé par sa déclaration. Le Maître des Potions ne fut pas surpris quand ce dernier le confronta. "Et j'imagine que c'est votre père qui vous poussa à devenir un terroriste ?" Le ton avait été froid et agressif. Même si Draco avait été préparé à une question de ce genre, il sentit néanmoins la morsure de la vérité.

"À vrai dire, à la fin de ma cinquième année, quand mon père a été appréhendé dans le Ministère et enfermé à Azkaban, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décrété que je devais le remplacer. J'ai reçu la Marque quelques semaines après mon seizième anniversaire et une mission totalement impossible à réaliser. J'ai rapidement compris que le but du Seigneur des Ténèbres était que je rate et qu'il me tue en punition pour montrer à tout le monde que même les Sang-Purs devaient se plier à sa loi et ne jamais lui déplaire." lâcha nonchalamment Draco, ravis de voire une infime trace d'embarras chez Rossi. "Ne vous trompez pas, je n'ai pas été forcé de prendre la Marque, mais une fois que j'ai compris les raisons derrière mon intronisation chez les Mangemorts, je n'étais plus aussi enthousiaste à embrasser le sol foulé par Lord Voldemort." dit-il sur un ton cynique. "Il m'a fallu la mort de mon père à Azkaban et celle de ma mère quelques semaines plus tard pour commencer à me distancer des autres Mangemorts. Quand Black a été capturé par Lord Voldemort…"

"Vous l'avez aidé à survivre et en retour il a témoigné en votre faveur à votre procès, n'est-ce pas ?" l'interrompit Penelope Garcia.

_Petite informaticienne fouineuse…_

Draco esquissa un sourire plutôt effrayant. "Si vous voulez résumer ce qu'il s'est passé à ça, alors oui." L'Agent Hotchner avait l'air irrité par l'intervention de l'analyste technicienne, conscient qu'avec ça, Draco ne leur parlerait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Voldemort. De toute façon, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire. L'enfer qu'Harry avait vécu dans ces donjons… Cet enfer que Draco n'avait qu'entraperçu lors d'une séance de torture… Il n'avait aucun droit d'en parler. C'était l'histoire d'Harry, pas la sienne.

Ceci sembla marquer la fin de… _l'interrogatoire_. Draco ne cacha pas sa satisfaction pleine de suffisance à n'avoir donné aux profilers que les informations essentielles tout en répondant à leurs questions. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il avait dit ne leur suffirait pas, mais ce n'était pas son problème. Néanmoins il fut soulagé –même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la torture – lorsque la porte de la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrit, laissant sortir deux Guérisseurs, et lui donnant en même temps l'occasion parfaite pour échapper à la curiosité dérangeante des Moldus.

"Êtes-vous la famille de monsieur Harry Black ?" s'enquit le plus vieux des deux Guérisseurs.

Draco et Andromeda se levèrent. "Je suis Andromeda Black et voici Draco Black." Draco inclina sèchement la tête à son nom. "Ces personnes sont des amis de la famille, vous pouvez librement parler devant eux. Comment se porte Harry, Guérisseur… ?"

Le Guérisseur ne songea même pas à contredire Andromeda sur la confidentialité des informations données sur un patient et se lança immédiatement dans son rapport, lisant les feuilles qu'il avait en main, après s'être présenté. "Guérisseur Harley. Monsieur Black souffrait de plusieurs blessures infligées à l'aide d'une lame imprégnée de magie noire que nous avons heureusement réussi à purifier et guérir sans complication. Néanmoins, nous avons découvert la preuve de traumatismes au niveau veineux, probablement le résultat d'un sortilège dirigé sur les veines et qui a fait éclater plusieurs d'entre elles, sans résultats graves heureusement. Nous avons dû faire disparaître plusieurs de ses os détruits par des sortilèges Briseurs-d'os et lui avons donné du Poussos pour les faire repousser dans les meilleures conditions possibles." Il fit une pause pour tourner la page. Draco se rendit compte qu'Andromeda avait agrippé sa main et la serrait furieusement, les yeux brillants de larmes qu'elle refusait de verser. Draco lui-même devait s'empêcher de transplaner à la Division Auror pour ensorceler les petites pourritures et leur faire avaler les poisons les plus lents et douloureux qu'il possédait dans son laboratoire !

… C'était probablement pour cette raison qu'Andromeda lui tenait la main, à vrai dire. Cette femme n'était décidément pas une Serpentarde pour rien.

_Aucune importance. J'en suis un aussi et je suis patient…_

"Monsieur Black souffre également d'effets d'exposition à long-terme au _Doloris_ … mais son dossier indique que ces effets sont apparemment communs depuis plusieurs années, nous lui avons donc simplement administré une dose d'Anti-Doloris pour calmer les symptômes et les tremblements." Draco nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devrait amener à Harry ses pilules qui avaient le même but. C'était beaucoup plus facile à avaler que la potion et convenait mieux à ses besoins. "Les muscles de ses bras et épaules étaient déchirés. Nous pensons qu'il a été maintenu attaché debout par les bras durant une longue période de temps pour avoir de tels dégâts, surtout au niveau articulaire. Les muscles ont été réparés et monsieur Black retrouvera une totale mobilité de ses membres s'il s'assure de suivre une courte thérapie post-traumatique."

_Patience… Andromeda ne va pas réussir à tout le temps me surveiller… Je me demande où est-ce que j'ai bien pu ranger le venin de basilique ?_

"Son sang indique une haute concentration de traces de Philtre de Mort Vivant qui est –"

"Un puissant somnifère, appelé aussi Goutte du Mort Vivant." intervint automatiquement le Docteur Reid.

Le Guérisseur sembla un instant surpris, avant de se contenter d'hocher la tête, apparemment trop épuisé et prêt à partir dès que sept heures du matin sonnait. "C'est exact. Heureusement, les larmes de phénix présentes également dans son sang permettent une métabolisation plus rapide des agents de la potion, nous ne lui avons donc pas donné d'antidote. Comme Monsieur Black a visiblement été affamé, nous lui avons donné une potion de Nutrition et il recevra un régime strict à suivre durant sa convalescence. Monsieur Black est actuellement tenu dans un coma magique que nous allons lever demain au plus tard, quand ses réserves magiques seront plus stables, surtout après le port des menottes suppressives, et pour permettre au Poussos d'agir." Il rangea alors ses notes sous son bras et finit par un avertissement. "Je peux permettre une courte visite maintenant, si vous le désirez."

Sa proposition fut approuvée par beaucoup d'enthousiasme, à la plus grande inquiétude de Draco. Il ne savait pas dans quel état serait Harry et se demandait comment réagirait les Moldus à la vue d'Harry.

Andromeda et Teddy entrèrent les premiers, le jeune garçon à la fois anxieux et impatient de voir son parrain. Draco attendit que tous les Moldus entrent avant de les suivre, ne leur faisant aucunement confiance pour les avoir dans le dos. Cela lui donna une vue parfaite de la pièce et des différentes réactions de ses occupants.

Andromeda pleurait et tamponnait ses yeux discrètement avec un mouchoir, se rendant finalement compte, devant un Harry endormi et sauf, que le cauchemar était terminé. Teddy, hésitant, s'était installé juste à côté d'Harry et avait pris sa main comme s'il risquait de la casser s'il la serrait trop fort. À son contact, Draco nota qu'Harry eut l'air soudainement détendu. L'Agent Morgan se mit derrière Teddy, le regard fixé sur le visage d'Harry, mais la main posé sur l'épaule de Teddy, en un signe évident de réconfort.

Les Agents Prentiss, Rossi et Hotchner avaient eu l'air soulagés dans un premier temps, mais bien vite leurs regards se portèrent sur les cicatrices d'Harry qu'on pouvait voir sur ses bras, le reste de son corps étant dans une de ces horribles chemises d'hôpital ou sous les couvertures. L'Agent Jareau et l'Analyste Garcia avaient l'air tout aussi contentes et s'étaient rapprochées d'Andromeda pour la consoler et également verser quelques larmes. Draco releva légèrement la lèvre de dégoût. Pathétiques démonstrations femelles d'émotion…

Le Docteur Reid, pour finir, avait l'air horrifié par les cicatrices d'Harry. Draco pensa cyniquement que c'était quelque chose de le lire dans un dossier, mais c'était autre chose de le voir en vrai. Prenant sur lui, Draco approcha de son collègue chimiste – même si selon lui comparer les Potions et la Chimie, serait comme comparer la mer à un étang, quoiqu'en disent les Nés-Moldus – en se disant que le jeune homme était trop effrayé par lui pour l'embêter avec des questions.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que le Pousouffle en puissance lui adresse la parole. Avait-il perdu toute sa Serpentarderie ?! Est-ce que bientôt il se lancerait dans le danger la tête la première sans réfléchir ?

_… Je vais tenter d'ignorer le fait que c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est produit il y a moins de trois heures… Tout est de la faute d'Harry ! Quand cet idiot se réveillera-_

"Croyez-vous que je sois un mauvais ami, Maître Black ?"

Oh. Merlin. "Non." répondit succinctement le Maître des Potions en se demandant si cela suffirait à empêcher que Spencer Reid ne continue. Évidemment que non, puisque le jeune homme planta son regard dans celui de Draco, un air désespéré sur ses traits. Voyant cela, Draco sortit sa baguette et jeta rapidement un sortilège pour que leur conversation reste privée.

"Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Harry ne m'a jamais raconté tout ça ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il jamais parlé de sa torture ? J'aurais pu comprendre, après Henkel… J'aurais pu comprendre."

Drac rangea sa baguette et offrit sa meilleure grimace hautaine au jeune docteur.

"Pour un génie, je vous trouve plutôt stupide, Docteur Reid. Vous êtes profiler, n'est-ce pas ? Alors profilez."

Au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, le Docteur Reid prit une vilaine teinte rougeâtre qui contrastait horriblement sur sa peau pâle. La culpabilité qu'il lut l'instant d'après convainquit Draco que Spencer Reid avait pardonné depuis longtemps à Harry de ne lui avoir rien raconté, mais avait simplement été bouleversé par les preuves physiques de sa torture.

"Soyez rassuré, Docteur Reid, par le fait que Black ne m'a _jamais_ parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces trois mois de torture. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne m'en parle pas que je ne lui fais pas savoir que je suis là au cas où."

Le jeune docteur eut l'air réconforté par ses paroles, à la plus grande honte de Draco qui avait l'impression de s'adoucir à force de fréquenter autant d'êtres si émotifs. Il sortit finalement sa baguette pour défaire le sortilège. Alors qu'il le faisait, le Docteur Reid dit à voix basse : "Merci."

"N'en parlons plus, Docteur Reid." Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller voir Harry de plus près, le blond lui attrapa le bras. "Je suis très sérieux, Docteur Reid. N'en parlons plus. Jamais. Surtout à d'autres personnes." Il ne manquerait plus que les gens sachent qu'il avait _réconforté_ le jeune homme. Sa réputation serait fichue !

Draco crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres du docteur – lui faisant froncer les sourcils – avant que l'autre n'hoche fervemment de la tête. Le blond le laissa alors partir, les sourcils toujours froncés. Oui, il semblait définitivement avoir perdu de sa Serpentarderie si l'innocent petit Docteur se permettait ce genre de comportement.

Oh bon. Il se rattraperait quand Harry se réveillera et lui rappellera la promesse que Draco lui avait faite la prochaine fois qu'il ferait une peur pareille à Draco.

Rassuré par l'état de son ami, Draco quitta la chambre d'hôpital en promettant à Andromeda de passer plus tard. Ravi de s'être débarrassé de sa tante qui l'aurait empêché d'accomplir ses prochaines activités, Draco s'empêcha de frotter les mains en caquetant de victoire. Après cette conversation avec les profilers et ses petites confessions, le Maître des Potions se sentait frustré et quelque peu en colère.

Quel autre meilleur moyen y a-t-il pour se défouler que de… mh… _interroger_ quelques ex-Mangemorts ?

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Hôpital de Saint Arcturus, Extérieur  – 22 mars_

Finalement, Derek et toute l'équipe étaient rentrés chez eux pour prendre une douche et un repos bien mérité après toutes ces émotions… Même si Derek n'avait pas vraiment réussi à se reposer, au moins maintenant ses rêves n'étaient plus peuplés de visions de Black se vidant de son sang ou découpé en morceaux pour être utilisé dans une potion magique. On leur avait dit que Black serait sorti du coma aujourd'hui et Derek était plutôt impatient d'enfin voir Black et de pouvoir discuter de tout ce qu'ils avaient appris ces derniers jours.

Le BAU, excepté Derek, avait été particulièrement surpris par les marques sur les bras de Black. Derek, quant à lui, avait été quelque part content d'enfin avoir appris la raison derrière toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait plusieurs fois aperçues et examinées lors de la dernière pleine lune. Il avait bien sûr imaginé une hypothèse proche de la vérité, mais pas de là à ce que Black ait obtenu ces marques après avoir résisté à trois mois de torture pour empêcher qu'un sorcier noir ne réussisse à prendre le contrôle de l'Angleterre et d'y faire régner la terreur… Tout ça au prix de sa propre vie.

Derek retrouva le reste du BAU à l'extérieur de l'hôpital qui ressemblait à un bâtiment abandonné industriel vu de l'extérieur pour des yeux Moldus normaux. Comme ils avaient signé un Contrat avec la Division Auror des sorciers, ils étaient automatiquement dotés d'une résistance aux sorts Anti-Moldus, ce qui avait été honnêtement impressionnant quand ils s'étaient rendu compte de toutes les petites choses et les endroits cachés des personnes sans pouvoir magique. Mais même s'ils pouvaient voir l'hôpital sorcier, ils étaient incapables de rentrer sans la présence d'une personne magique.

"Bonjour tout le monde !" les salua Andy, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres.

"Quel sourire, Andy !" se moqua gentiment Derek. "Je regrette de ne pas être celui qui illumine un si beau visage."

La femme tapa de façon joueuse sur le bras de Derek. "Oh chut, toi. Harry s'est réveillé il y a moins d'une heure et le bilan des Guérisseurs est très positif !" Elle rayonnait littéralement. À vrai dire, Derek eut du mal à ne pas réagir de la même façon.

"C'est génial !" s'exclama Garcia avec un sourire tout aussi brillant, collant une bise sur la joue d'Andy.

"C'est une très bonne nouvelle !" fit joyeusement JJ.

La bonne humeur gagna toute l'équipe et Derek crut même voir Hotch sourire. Andy finalement tint ouvert le passage magique vers l'hôpital caché derrière un mur en briques à l'apparence tout à fait normal. Reid et Derek restèrent derrière pour marcher avec Andy.

"Teddy est avec Harry ?" s'enquit Reid.

Andy jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres membres du BAU qui avançaient vers la cage d'escaliers avant de s'adresser à une voix un peu plus basse à Reid et Derek.

"Harry a un peu paniqué à son réveil et ils ont dû amener Teddy pour le calmer. À ce propos, Derek, je sais que ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu fais partie de la meute, mais est-ce que tu pourrais essayer de faire Harry relâcher Teddy ? Il ne l'a pas laissé partir depuis qu'il est entré dans la pièce…"

"Il s'est montré agressif ?" demanda Derek.

Andy eut l'air surprise. "Non ! Pas du tout !" Elle éclata de rire. "C'est plutôt le contraire, il utilise Teddy comme une peluche vivante et le pauvre se trémousse tellement depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes que je crois qu'il a besoin d'aller aux toilettes, mais il est tellement câliné par Harry qu'il n'ose rien dire."

Derek rit doucement tandis que Reid semblait hésiter entre l'amusement et l'inquiétude pour Teddy. Ils arrivèrent finalement au quatrième étage juste au moment où Garcia toquait à la porte de la chambre de Black pour s'annoncer, avant d'entrer dans la chambre, suivie par tout le BAU. Quand ce fut au tour de Derek d'entrer, il eut du mal à se retenir de rire à la scène qui l'accueillit. Malgré le fait qu'il ait été prévenu par Andromeda, Derek eut du mal à croire à ce qu'il voyait. Black et Teddy étaient torses nus et Teddy était assis dos à Black et confiné dans les bras du jeune homme, comme un nounours de taille humaine. Là où Garcia poussa une exclamation  hésitant entre l'horreur des cicatrices de Black et la mignonnerie qui se dégageait de la scène, JJ avait son regard qui passait de Black à Teddy avec une expression étrange sur le visage, Prentiss et Rossi semblaient plus intéressés par les marques de Black que par la scène en elle-même, tandis qu'Hotch était impassible, comme à son habitude. Ce fut quand Reid entra derrière lui et poussa un rire étranglé que Derek finit par se laisser aller et éclata franchement de rire.

Black fronça les sourcils à son encontre en tentant d'être menaçant, mais avec Teddy dans ses bras qui semblait lutter contre l'envie de bouder et ses cheveux qui ressemblaient à un nid d'oiseaux, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'effet. "Bonjour à toi aussi, Morgan." marmonna Black resserrant sa poigne sur Teddy.

"Je suis extrêmement contente de voir que tu vas bien, Petit Prince !" répondit Garcia en claquant des mains pendant que Black grognait à son surnom ridicule et que Teddy gloussait. "J'ai apporté du chocolat puisque mon sexy agent de mes rêves m'a raconté que c'était ta sucrerie préférée !"

À cette déclaration, les yeux des deux garçons sur le lit s'éclairèrent. "Merci Garcia !" fit Black. "Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !" Sa baguette à la main, Black fit apparaître plusieurs fauteuils dans lesquels s'installèrent les membres du BAU. Quand ils furent tous assis, Andromeda s'asseyant sur le lit à côté de Black, celui-ci prit la parole.

"Andy m'a raconté tout ce que vous avez fait pour m'aider... Je tenais juste à vous remercier. Je peux imaginer à quel point ça a dû être difficile d'apprendre la vérité sur…" Il fit un geste de la main, mais ne desserra pas son autre main d'autour du torse du jeune Teddy. "… tout ça." finit-il par dire, une pointe de rouge sur les joues à son manque d'éloquence.

Rossi fut le premier à réagir. Il renifla d'un air moqueur et répliqua : "C'est un joli euphémisme pour remplacer le fait qu'il existe un monde entier caché du reste du monde où la magie existe et qu'un de mes amis est une espèce de super agent de police dudit monde."

Derek ne put s'empêcher de songer à toutes les autres choses qu'ils avaient apprises sur Black et s'étonna encore du fait que Black n'avait pas sombré en dépression. Il se rappelait évidemment de la soirée – et la _nuit_ – que Black avait passée chez lui dans son fauteuil… et surtout des larmes qu'il avait versées alors qu'il confessait ce qu'il croyait être une marque d'égoïsme. Derek ne croyait pas que c'était de l'égoïsme que d'espérer que quelqu'un partage ses nuits solitaires de pleine lune. Pour en avoir vécu _une seule_ en solitaire, il n'osait pas imaginer à quel point ces nombreuses années où Black avait été seul et hésitant à rejoindre une autre meute, avaient pu être difficiles pour le jeune homme.

Black eut un sourire amusé. "Oh ? Et comment est-ce qu'on vous a annoncé l'existence de la magie ? En transformant une chaise en un chat et en le faisait voler dans la pièce ?"

Prentiss eut l'air horrifiée à l'idée. "Il y a des sorciers qui font ça ?"

Le sourire amusé s'intensifia. "C'est ainsi que mon amie Hermione et ses parents moldus ont appris d'un professeur de mon école qu'elle était une sorcière et que la magie existait."

Prentiss secoua la tête et murmura quelque chose qui se rapprochait fortement de 'les sorciers sont complètement fous'. Derek n'allait pas la contredire. Il était vrai que la logique des sorciers avait l'air plutôt tordue…

"C'est le Directeur Parker qui nous a tout expliqué… Mais c'est Maître Black et l'Auror Tradi qui se sont chargés de l'aspect pratique…" expliqua sur un ton sardonique Hotch. Il faut avouer que lorsque le maître des potions avait attaqué Tradi avec une lumière menaçante et que la lumière en question s'était écrasée contre un bouclier invisible, il y avait de quoi être _traumatisé_ par la démonstration plutôt violente de Draco Black de la magie. La grimace qui naquit sur le visage de Black lui indiqua que l'homme avait probablement une bonne idée de ce qui s'était passé.

 "Et comment va Teddy ?" s'enquit gentiment JJ au garçon assis sur les genoux de Black. Soudain, les cheveux du jeune mi-loup-garou changèrent d'un brun caramel des plus banals à un turquoise clair.

"Bien !" sourit le garçon, inconscient des regards ébahis de tout le monde dans la pièce, excepté les sorciers et – cela devenait réellement une habitude – Reid. "Je suis content que tout soit enfin fini et d'être avec Harry." avoua-t-il avec un léger rougissement qui alla jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux… littéralement.

"Moi aussi je suis content d'être ici avec toi, louveteau." murmura affectueusement Black, pas assez bas pour que Derek, qui était le plus proche du lit, ne puisse l'entendre. Les cheveux rouges du petit passèrent à un jaune éclatant, avant de revenir à leur habituel caramel. Derek cligna des yeux et échangea un regard avec JJ pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vu ce qu'il venait de se passer.

"Est-ce que tous les sorciers sont capables de changer de couleur de cheveux comme ça ?" demanda finalement Prentiss.

Andromeda et Black ricanèrent de bon cœur tandis que Teddy rougissait violemment (ainsi que ses cheveux à nouveau). Reid eut l'air confus par leur réaction et il n'était pas le seul. Black fut le premier à se calmer et il frotta d'un air joueur les cheveux écarlates de son filleul malgré les protestations de celui-ci. "Non, Teddy est spécial. Il est un Métamorphomage, un sorcier capable de modifier son apparence spontanément sans l'aide de sortilèges ou de potions." Il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de son filleul qui s'était tourné vers lui avec un sourire à la fierté dans la voix de son parrain. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur montres pas quelque chose, p'tit loup ?"

Hochant la tête, il se concentra, fronçant le nez par la même occasion et ses cheveux passèrent du caramel au noir, puis du noir au bleu ; ses yeux perdirent leur couleur ambre et prirent une teinte bleue également. Garcia fut particulièrement impressionnée et bientôt elle proposait des combinaisons de couleur extravagantes que Teddy s'efforçait de respecter.

Pendant que les autres agents du BAU demandaient plus de détails sur les capacités de Teddy, Derek observa le jeune homme assis dans le lit, couvant d'un regard tendre et protecteur son filleul. C'était un côté de Black que Derek aimait beaucoup. Certes, il adorait le Black moqueur et sarcastique qui refusait de se laisser faire et le défiait à chaque tournant, mais il se rappelait avec une certaine tendresse de la pleine lune et de son côté joueur et protecteur ;  et songeait avec un élan protecteur au jeune homme confus et vulnérable qui, une nuit, avait pleuré dans ses bras. Harry Black était une énigme. Au début, c'était une énigme qu'il avait voulu résoudre pour pouvoir agresser l'être humain qui se cachait derrière, mais depuis comme cela avait changé !

Black avait l'air en forme… Si Derek ne reconnaissait pas certains signes du Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique. Il était évident que si on prenait en compte la façon dont il s'accrochait à Teddy et le fait qu'il était un empathe-à-contact (un fait que Derek avait encore du mal à comprendre toutes les conséquences), Black était désespérément en besoin de réconfort et de sentiments positifs. Il avait après tout été séquestré et torturé pendant plusieurs jours, il y allait évidemment avoir des séquelles. Cela expliquait notamment la tenue déshabillée de Black et Teddy, malgré le fait que Black n'aimait pas montrer ses cicatrices, son besoin de contact avec Teddy avait certainement été plus fort que sa gêne de laisser d'autres personnes voir son corps torturé.

Pendant l'heure suivante, ils discutèrent de sujets adaptés aux oreilles innocentes de Teddy. Garcia expliqua à Black toutes les données qui existaient à propos du monde sorcier sur le serveur du gouvernement. Black avait été particulièrement étonné par la compulsion des informations sur les sorciers des États-Unis – apparemment ils utilisaient des _bibliothèques_ de dossiers avec un sort spécifique pour les recherches – et avait discrètement essayé de glisser une liste de noms à Garcia, mais ses tentatives furent foudroyées du regard par les effrayants regards noirs d'Hotch _et_ d'Andy qui ne semblaient pas amusés par le comportement du plus jeune… Au contraire de Rossi qui essayait de retenir ses gloussements. À la mine moqueusement déçue de Black, Reid eut un sourire timide sur les lèvres, le premier depuis longtemps.

Cependant les premiers signes du mal-être de Black se firent ressentir quand Teddy et Andy durent partir. Cela commença par Andromeda qui soupira et se leva après avoir tapoté le genou de Black.

"Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer à la maison."

Les bras de Black se serrèrent légèrement autour de son filleul. _Merde…_ "Tu es sûre de ne pas avoir envie de rester encore un peu ?" Même Teddy fit la moue à l'idée de partir, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement Derek.

Andy lui jeta un coup d'œil, demandant clairement de l'aide. Derek se mit de l'autre côté du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Black lentement, s'assurant à ce que l'homme voit son geste. Puis, comprenant ce que Derek faisait, Reid prit la place d'Andy sur le lit et mit doucement sa main sur le genou de Black. Petit à petit, Black relâcha sa poigne jusqu'à ce que Teddy puisse s'en dégager facilement. Néanmoins, le jeune garçon se retourna et câlina son parrain, enfouissant son visage dans sa nuque. Derek l'entendit murmurer à Black qu'il reviendrait demain avant qu'il ne quitte le lit pour mettre un tee-shirt et ne rejoigne sa grand-mère. Au moment où Teddy descendit du lit, tout le monde put voir le torse ravagé de Black qui dut se sentir soudainement conscient des yeux sur ses marques car il croisa les bras de façon défensive. Derek, voyant cela, lui tendit la chemise d'hôpital déposée sur la chaise à côté du lit.

"D'habitude on essaie de me déshabiller, pas l'inverse." plaisanta faiblement Black tandis qu'il enfilait l'horrible vêtement.

"Ce sera pour la prochaine fois." répliqua Derek, un sourire sur les coins des lèvres qui s'élargit quand Black lui jeta un regard noir, mais avec des joues légèrement rouges.

Andromeda fit la bise à Black avant de partir avec Teddy, souhaitant à tout le monde une bonne fin de journée. Au moment où la porte se ferma derrière les deux sorciers, une tension étrange monta dans la pièce. Derek résista à la tentation de reposer sa main sur Black, laissant à Reid le soin de le réconforter.

Black fut le premier à briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé. "À propos de ce qu'il s'est passé… Je peux imaginer ce que c'est d'apprendre que la magie existe et que quelqu'un de proche vous a menti sur lui et-"

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Black." l'interrompit fermement, mais gentiment, Prentiss. "Je comprends tout à fait que tu ne nous aies pas raconté tout ça, tout le monde a des secrets après tout." À cet instant, Prentiss et Black échangèrent un bref regard étrange et intense, mais quand Black détourna la tête, il était visiblement plus détendu.

"Aucun de nous ne t'en veut, Black." fit fermement Hotch. "Et je parle au nom de tout le monde quand je te dis que je suis content que tu sois sain et sauf."

Pendant un moment Derek crut que Black allait se mettre à pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire dont le sarcasme lui était familier, apparut sur ses lèvres. "Et bien je ne sais pas vraiment à propos du "sain", mais le "sauf" vous est entièrement dû… Merci."

Le silence qui suivit sa déclaration fut solennel, mais peuplé de sourires.

"Et si vous me racontiez la version moins de dix-huit ans de l'affaire ? J'adore Teddy, mais sa version tout public n'expliquait pas grand-chose…"

Ceci conduisit certainement au conte d'une des affaires les plus étranges que le BAU avait pu vivre. À un certain point, Garcia éclata même en sanglots, pour la plus grande horreur de Black qui s'empressa de la consoler avec l'aide de JJ et Derek. Quand ils expliquèrent le rôle de Teddy dans l'affaire, Derek vit Black lui lancer un regard reconnaissant. Derek se sentit fier d'avoir pu protéger Teddy en tant qu'Alpha durant l'absence de Black. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à la partie de la grotte et les yeux de Black s'assombrirent. Il était difficile de songer que cela s'était produit il y avait moins de deux jours… Car même si le corps de Black ne montrait plus que de la fatigue – tout ça grâce à la magie, Derek ne devait pas oublier que Black venait seulement d'être sauvé.

"Draco vous a raconté qu'il était un Mangemort ?!" s'exclama finalement le jeune homme sur le lit, ses deux grands yeux verts sombres menaçant de sortir de leurs orbites sous le choc. "Je veux dire, délibérément ? Sans menace ? De son _plein gré_?!"

Derek se retint d'éclater de rire. "Pas vraiment de son plein gré, non. Disons qu'il a préféré dire ce qu'il voulait plutôt qu'attendre que quelqu'un l'arrache de sa bouche…" fit Derek en regardant discrètement Rossi qui avait un sourire vindicatif et satisfait sur le visage.

"Ça ressemble déjà plus à Draco…" marmonna alors Black, encore sous le choc.

"Black…" commença d'un air hésitant JJ. "Draco a dit plusieurs fois que vous n'étiez pas amis…"

Black sourit d'un air amusé. "C'est parce que nous ne l'étions pas. Voyez-vous, j'ai rencontré Draco pour la première fois dans un magasin de robes pour sorciers et il s'est comporté comme un horrible petit prince gâté. Sans oublier qu'il parlait de toutes ces choses à propos des différences entre les Sorciers de Sang-Purs et ceux élevés par les Moldus… Puis, quand il s'est rendu compte que j'étais… _célèbre_ , il m'a offert sa main, mais je l'ai refusé ce qui est, apparemment, une insulte très grave chez les Sang-Purs et à partir de ce moment-là, nous sommes devenus rivaux."

"Célèbre… à cause de Voldemort, c'est ça ?" demanda Hotch et Derek l'insulta mentalement pour entamer de cette façon la douloureuse vérité qu'ils avaient apprise sur la vie de Black.

Le corps de Black se tendit. "C'est exact. Vous- vous avez lu mon dossier ?" Derek et les autres n'osèrent pas répondre. Prenant leur silence pour l'assentiment que c'était, Black soupira. "Évidemment…" Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant. "J'imagine que vous avez des questions ?"

Derek fut le premier à réagir. "Personne ne te posera de questions, Black, surtout si tu n'as pas envie de répondre." Les yeux verts brillants de Black se posèrent sur lui et Derek ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier leur reflet mystérieux qui l'attirait toujours autant.

"Harry…" fit Reid en serrant la main qu'il avait posée sur le genou de Black. "Comme nous te l'avons dit plus tôt, nous comprenons que tu as des secrets et que tu sois mal à l'aise que nous soyons au courant de certains d'entre eux, m-mais… nous n'en pensons pas moins de toi, Harry. Au contraire, ça ne fait que confirmer à quel point Superman te va bien !"

Le rougissement qui gagna les joues de Black fit éclater de rire – et sourire doucement dans le cas d'Hotch – tout le monde et l'atmosphère fut à nouveau plus détendue, même si Black avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise qu'autant de monde soit aussi au courant de son histoire. C'est certainement pour cette raison que Rossi tenta de le rassurer en déclarant :

"De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si nous allons nous souvenir de tout ça après que les Contrats Magiques que nous avons signés aient agi."

Derek ne s'attendit pas du tout à ce qui se passa l'instant d'après. Il ressentit soudainement un mélange de surprise, puis d'incrédulité avant de ressentir une brûlante colère. Derek chercha des yeux ce qui aurait pu causer toutes ces émotions qui lui semblaient étrangement étrangères quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde dans la pièce portait différentes expressions coléreuses, la plus furieuse étant évidemment celle de l'unique sorcier qui cracha entre ses dents sur un ton polaire :

"Un Contrat… Magique ?"

S'il avait eu la force de combattre les émotions étrangères, Derek aurait certainement ressenti de la pitié pour le Directeur Parker, ou se serait peut-être réjoui que Black ait l'air si furieux pour eux. Mais comme la colère était plus forte, il se contenta de regarder la flamme qui brillait dans les yeux de Black et de souhaiter être là quand Black irait montrer aux sorciers pourquoi il ne fallait pas l'énerver.

 


	24. Règlements de comptes

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, Division Auror – 23 mars_

Algrey Parker avait donné toute sa vie aux Aurors. À peine sorti de l'école, il avait travaillé comme un forcené auprès d'un Maître en Duel en Amérique du Sud, puis avait passé quelques années à travailler au Ministère de la Magie des USA comme il était recommandé avant de s'engager chez les Aurors. Quand il était entré dans le programme d'entrée des Aurors, il avait vingt-quatre ans et déjà tout un entraînement derrière lui. Néanmoins il apprit beaucoup de choses durant les mois qui suivirent, comme une étude intensive de la vie moldue (et notamment l'utilisation de leurs divers objets du quotidien comme le micro-onde et le téléphone, ce qui avait été plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru), le combat à mains nues (très utile si on perdait sa baguette au cours d'un duel), l'expertise en armes à feu (la dernière chose à laquelle pouvait s'attendre un mage noir était qu'un Auror sorte un pistolet et lui tire dessus), le duel sorcier (inévitable dans leur profession), mais aussi des cours sur la magie noire et les moyens de reconnaître les signes d'addiction chez un sorcier, les bases des différents rituels (pour reconnaître une cérémonie d'adoption à un sombre rendez-vous nécromant), la reconnaissance à l'odorat et à la vue des potions ainsi que leurs ingrédients (car savoir la différence entre un poison et son antidote pouvait être crucial lors d'une investigation), la filature et le déguisement (un cours extrêmement difficile vu que l'instructeur possédait des lunettes magiques capables de voir à travers la plupart des illusions et que l'examen consistait à le suivre jusqu'à une planque sans se faire repérer), une courte formation en psychologie (peu nécessaire, car la plupart des Apprentis sélectionnés finissaient par apprendre les vrais ficelles auprès d'un Auror confirmé), et bien sûr tout sur les lois sorcières et le système judiciaire et politique de leur monde (une des raisons pour lesquelles Algrey se félicitait d'avoir travaillé plusieurs années au Ministère avant de s'engager chez les Aurors).

La formation dura trois ans et à la sortie de celle-ci, Algrey Parker devint un Auror à part entière. Totalement dévoué à son travail et à la communauté sorcière américaine, Algrey n'éprouva jamais l'envie de trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer sa vie. Les Aurors firent bien vite office de famille et lorsqu'Algrey fut promu au rang d'Auror en Chef, il fut bien vite considéré comme l'un des Aurors les plus respectés du Bureau. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne reçoive également la qualification d'Auror Spécial. Après presque une vingtaine d'années de service, Algrey crut qu'il avait tout vu. Mais c'était avant de rencontrer Harry Potter.

Qui n'avait pas entendu parler du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu dans le monde sorcier ? Il était après tout le seul être qui avait survécu au sortilège d' _Avada Kedavra_ , le sortilège de Mort. À l'époque de la première guerre en Angleterre, les États-Unis avaient proposé d'intervenir, mais les sorciers anglais avaient la désagréable habitude de refuser l'aide offerte et de ne pas voir ce qui était juste sous leur nez. Quand il avait appris la destruction du Seigneur des Ténèbres anglais par un bambin d'un an et demi, Algrey avait cru à une blague, mais toutes les évidences pointaient vers un tel scénario (ainsi que les divers sorts jetés sur la baguette de Voldemort et le jeune Harry Potter). Il réentendit parler du jeune Potter sept ans plus tard, au sein-même des USA, lorsque l'enfant avait transplané devant une foule de Moldus devant son école. L'accident magique avait impressionné les autorités du ministère américain ; la horde d'Oubliators pour effacer la mémoire des témoins moldus l'était beaucoup moins. Albus Dumbledore, le gardien magique du garçon, contacta alors le Ministère des États-Unis pour transférer Harry Potter et sa famille jusqu'en Angleterre, ce que personne ne contredit. On ne parla plus du jeune sorcier aux USA avant les seize ans de celui-ci.

Ce fut après une demande d'asile et la révélation d'une prophétie qui le liait au mage noir le plus puissant de ces deux derniers siècles qu'Harry Potter réapparut aux États-Unis. La première fois qu'Algrey Parker rencontra l'adolescent de seize ans, c'était en tant qu'instructeur en duel sorcier et en armes à feu. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par l'apparence d'Harry serait un euphémisme. Après toutes les histoires qu'il avait entendues, il s'était imaginé un jeune homme de grande taille, exsudant de pouvoir et dont la seule présence commandait le respect… Et à la place il rencontrait un adolescent plutôt court sur pattes, dont la seule caractéristique frappante était deux yeux verts brillants cachés derrière d'immondes lunettes rondes, avec un pouvoir magique un peu plus puissant que la moyenne et une attitude qui criait abus. Bref, Algrey Parker n'était _pas_ impressionné.

Et puis il y eut cet éclair de _quelque chose_ qui passa dans les yeux si hypnotiques du jeune Harry. Cela ressemblait à un mélange de colère, de haine et de désespoir, le tout sous le joug d'une détermination sans borne. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Algrey comprit qu'Harry Potter parviendrait à mettre fin au règne de Lord Voldemort, et ce même si sa vie en serait le prix.

En un peu plus d'un an, Harry Potter réussit à assommer les trois ans de formation pour devenir Auror. Les dons qu'il avait acquis du côté de sa mère le rendaient redoutable lors des duels et des interrogatoires, ainsi que son esprit ingénieux et sa capacité de réfléchir rapidement dans les situations de stress. Algrey s'était fort attaché au jeune homme et l'avait pris sous son aile, le considérant presque comme son propre fils. Inutile de dire que lorsqu'Harry fit partie des quatre Apprentis restants de son groupe, Algrey était fier des progrès de son protégé. Quand l'Angleterre fut déclarée en guerre officielle et que le frontières furent fermées par ordre du mage noir Voldemort, le Ministère des USA bougea enfin.

Algrey partit avec Harry et un petit groupe d'infiltration d'Aurors Spéciaux en Angleterre dans le but de trouver les Horcruxes de Voldemort et de les détruire avant de l'achever. Sur place, il fut évident qu'Harry se trouvait dans son élément parmi les étudiants de son ancienne école et les adultes qui faisaient partie de la rébellion contre Voldemort. C'est là qu'Algrey vit pour la première fois le potentiel d'Harry Potter non plus comme un simple Auror Spécial, mais comme leader et Auror en Chef. Ce fut certainement ce même potentiel qui réussit à le convaincre lorsqu'Harry vint le voir pour lui dire qu'il serait celui qui se sacrifierait pour détruire Nagini, le serpent-Horcruxe, de l'intérieur et par la même occasion se suicider pour détruire celui qui était en lui. Parce que même si tout ce que voulait dire Algrey était 'non', il se surprit à dire 'oui', fasciné par l'aura d'autorité qui émanait littéralement du Garçon-Qui-Survécu.

Quand Algrey vit Harry après les trois mois passés dans les donjons de Voldemort, il n'eut qu'une envie : ressusciter le bâtard pour le tuer à nouveau en le faisant souffrir autant que le jeune homme avait souffert. Si le succès de la mission en Angleterre leur valut à tous des récompenses exceptionnelles et la promesse qu'il serait le prochain Directeur de la Division Auror, Algrey passa le plus clair des mois qui suivirent à s'occuper d'Harry à travers les thérapies psychologiques et à lui offrir son soutien après avoir appris qu'il avait été infecté par la lycanthropie. Bien vite –trop vite même – Harry Potter se rétablit des événements qui signaient la fin de son histoire en Angleterre. Il quitta les îles Britanniques pour devenir officiellement Auror au Ministère des États-Unis d'Amérique sous le nom d'Harry Black.

Depuis, il n'avait cessé de combler les attentes de son mentor et de gravir les échelons à une vitesse effrayante. Algrey savait qu'Harry avait vécu de nombreuses épreuves dans sa vie avant de venir aux USA pour suivre l'entraînement, mais maintenant cela se voyait sur son visage et dans ses yeux qui étaient passé d'un émeraude brillant à un vert bouteille sombre et hanté. Si on parlait souvent derrière son dos de favoritisme (ce qui était vrai et ne l'était pas à la fois, car même si Algrey aimait Harry comme un fils, il restait néanmoins un Directeur juste et essentiellement sévère), très peu de gens osaient le dire en face de lui, trop intimidé par cette présence tranquille et pourtant tellement… _présente_ qui lui permettait de donner des ordres à des Aurors vingt ans plus vieux que lui et d'être obéi.

Ce fut cette même aura qui écrasa Algrey Parker en ce samedi matin, alors qu'il était coincé au bureau pour terminer la paperasse qu'avait justement entraîné l'affaire du kidnapping d'Harry.

Pour être honnête, Algrey s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry le visite hier, juste après s'être éveillé. Il connaissait bien le tempérament volatile du jeune Auror et ne doutait pas qu'une fois qu'il serait mis au courant de la situation des agents moldus, il se ruerait à son bureau pour lui crier ses quatre vérités. C'est pourquoi il ne fut pas surpris par l'invasion soudaine de son bureau par un sorcier en colère, ses orbes vertes le foudroyant du regard. Algrey déposa calmement son stylo avant de fermer d'un coup de baguette la porte de son bureau. Avec un geste de la main, il indiqua une des deux chaises en face de lui et prononça un calme :

"Assieds-toi, Black."

Mais Harry semblait avoir d'autres plans. Il restera debout et croisa les bras, ses yeux fermement plantés sur Algrey qui lui renvoya un regard impassible.

"Des Contrats Magiques ? Des _putains de Merlin_ de Contrats Magiques ?!"

Algrey soupira. Alors c'était ainsi qu'Harry avait décidé d'entamer cette discussion ?

"Oui, Black. Des Contrats Magiques. C'était la seule solution pour–"

"Pour mettre en danger des Moldus qui ne connaissent rien à la magie ? Sans leur dire qu'ils signaient un contrat avec leur, oh je ne sais pas, leur FORCE VITALE !"

"Black…" essaya le directeur quand il vit la tasse sur son bureau trembler à cause de la magie qui se dégageait d'Harry alors qu'il s'énervait.

"Et maintenant ils se baladent en liberté avec un PUTAIN de Contrat qui les TUENT si jamais ils disent la mauvaise chose parce que PERSONNE ne leur a dit les PUTAINS de conditions de ce PUTAIN de Contrat !" hurla Harry, le visage furieux. D'autres affaires sur le bureau d'Algrey se mirent à trembler à leur tour, tant et si bien qu'il finit par jeter un discret sort pour protéger ses affaires.

CLING !

… Il avait apparemment jeté le sort trop tard. Le café contenu précédemment dans la tasse était répandu sur le bureau tandis que la tasse portait une énorme craquelure.

_Rien qu'un bon_ Reparo _ne saurait résoudre,_ pensa distraitement Algrey tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le jeune Auror qui ne semblait pas avoir terminé sa violente logorrhée.

"Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne sont pas tenus en sécurité et isolés pour éviter qu'ils ne brisent le Contrat ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces _nom de Salazar_ de sorts de procédure n'ont pas été jetés ?!" L'instant suivant, le jeune passa de l'anglais au Fourchelang, crachant presque les mots avec ce sifflement qui donnait la chair de poule à quiconque l'entendait. L'afro-américain se sentit légèrement intimidé pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue. La langue des serpents avait la capacité de le mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais c'était en même temps un bon signe. Harry ne se mettait à parler en fourchelangue qu'une fois au maximum de sa colère, ce qui voulait dire que bientôt, il maîtriserait suffisamment son tempérament pour qu'Algrey puisse enfin parler.

Conforme à ses prédictions, Harry s'arrêta finalement, l'air excédé. Algrey en profita pour demander calmement : "Ça y est, tu as fini, Black ?"

Pendant un moment, il crut que le sorcier allait lui répondre vertement, mais Harry ravala ses paroles avant de hocher sèchement de la tête.

"Dès l'instant où tu as été kidnappé, Black, et que les échantillons de sang des Aurors ont été délibérément détruits dans les Bureaux, je savais qu'il y avait un espion dans notre service. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté d'appeler le BAU était que je ne pouvais faire confiance à _personne_ et que les Moldus étaient notre seule chance de te retrouver. Je ne regrette pas de leur avoir fait signer ce Contrat, même si j'avoue que ce n'est pas conventionnel lors des affaires impliquant des personnes non-magiques, il y avait des circonstances exceptionnelles."

Normalement, si des Moldus participaient à une affaire de sorciers et avaient besoin d'être mis au courant de la magie, ils étaient simplement isolés et enfermés durant tout le déroulement de l'affaire et on leur jetait des sorts de secrets pour être certain qu'il n'y aurait aucune fuite. Ensuite, dès la fin de l'affaire, on effaçait simplement la mémoire des Moldus et la réécrivait de telle façon à ce qu'ils pensent avoir participé à une affaire tout à fait moldue. Dans ce cas-ci, cela avait été totalement différent, car Algrey n'avait pas pu se permettre d'isoler totalement les membres du BAU, surtout s'ils devaient trouver la taupe parmi les Aurors, ils étaient condamnés à devoir au moins être en présence d'autres sorciers capables de briser des sorts de secrets. La seule solution qui était restée était donc un Contrat Magique, une solution inviolable… quoique l'agent Derek Morgan leur avait prouvé le contraire durant l'affaire.

Le Moldu en question l'avait particulièrement impressionné par sa capacité d'adaptation et son raisonnement qui sortait des sentiers battus. Sous certains aspects, il lui rappelait Harry. Il ne fallait pas non plus oublier que l'homme était un quart-loup-garou au minimum et faisait partie de la meute d'Harry (bien que le jeune homme en question semblait peu décidé à lui expliquer qui était l'alpha de la meute, ce qui avait beaucoup amusé Algrey). Algrey avait admiré le duo qu'il avait formé avec le Zéro Spencer Reid. Ils étaient plutôt bien équilibrés et les années passées ensemble dans la même équipe les rendaient redoutables. En quelques minutes, Spencer Reid et Derek Morgan avaient ébranlé un des idiomes du Monde Sorcier avec un simple système de oui ou non. Inutile de dire qu'Algrey était vaguement gêné de n'y avoir jamais pensé avant. Néanmoins, dès à présent, les Contrats Magiques que la Division Auror écrirait comporteraient également une clause pour ce genre de situations. C'était des gens comme eux qui permettaient l'amélioration de leur service.

… Algrey eut soudain une idée qui– !

"Donc la fin justifie les moyens, monsieur ?" demanda froidement Harry.

Algrey retint un nouveau soupir. "Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, Black. Ce que j'ai fait, bien qu'extrême, était nécessaire. Je _sais_ que ce n'est pas commun et je _sais_ que c'était dangereux, mais il n'y avait pas d'autres choix." fit-il fermement.

"Que vous pensiez que ce soit l'unique solution ne justifie pas le fait que vous mettez en danger la vie de Moldus !" s'exclama Harry. "Est-ce que vous leur avez seulement expliqué les limites du Contrat ? Les sujets dont ils ne peuvent pas parler ? Et le fait que s'ils le faisaient, ils mourraient lentement alors que le Contrat siphonnerait leur énergie vitale ?!"

Algrey fut surpris par cette accusation. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas fait, trop concentré sur le sauvetage en lui-même d'Harry. Il ne s'était pas réellement inquiété du sort des Moldus, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, il était vrai que les Moldus avaient quitté le bâtiment pour aller voir comment se portait Harry et n'étaient pas revenus depuis. Il n'avait pas honte de n'avoir rien révélé aux Moldus sur les détails du Contrat, mais c'était parce qu'il croyait qu'il n'aurait aucune raison de le faire ! Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le BAU ne serait plus sous la surveillance des Aurors avec une véritable épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leurs têtes.

"Par les feux de Salem…" lâcha-t-il dans un murmure horrifié. Qu'avait-il fait ?

" Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendus compte, monsieur ?"

Le ton n'était plus accusateur, mais il était tout de même glacial. Algrey se retint de souligner que c'était parce qu'il pensait plus à Harry qu'à la sécurité de Moldus qu'ils en étaient arrivés à cette situation, mais décida sagement de ne pas le faire. C'était simplement de sa faute, et Algrey était obligé de l'admettre.

"Je vais m'occuper du problème dès aujourd'hui." promit le directeur avec un visage sombre. "Je n'ai jamais voulu mettre en danger ces Moldus, Black. Ces dernières semaines ont simplement été…"

Harry sembla finalement se détendre et offrit un faible sourire. "Le sentiment est partagé, monsieur." Puis, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta des sorts pour réparer la tasse et faire disparaître le café du bureau. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Algrey fixa celui qu'il considérait comme un fils, se demandant si avec toute cette affaire, il perdrait le respect de celui-ci. Finalement, au soulagement de l'afro-américain, Harry se remit à parler.

"Je suis désolé pour mon comportement, monsieur. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas du genre à faire du mal à des innocents consciemment, mais quand j'ai entendu qu'ils avaient signé des Contrats Magiques…" Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent. "Je comprends la situation dans laquelle je vous ai mis, monsieur, et je m'en excuse."

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Algrey avait envoyé un Sortilège Cuisant vers Harry qui n'y échappa que grâce à ses excellents réflexes. Quand le jeune sorcier lui lança un regard choqué, Algre y répondit par une mine sévère. "Si je t'entends encore une seule fois dire ce genre de stupidités, tu seras assigné à la paperasse pour le reste de ta carrière. Est-ce que tu m'as entendu, Black ?"

Toutes traces de culpabilité disparurent du visage d'Harry et furent aussitôt remplacées par une expression amusée. Algrey connaissait bien Harry et se souvenait parfaitement des cauchemars qui avaient poursuivi le jeune Auror quand il n'était encore qu'un simple Apprenti, des cauchemars sur ses parents, son parrain et d'autres personnes mortes sous la baguette de Voldemort et qui l'accusaient pour leurs meurtres. Harry avait la mauvaise habitude de se blâmer pour des choses hors de sa portée, et si cela le poussait à se dépasser dans la vie de tous les jours, ce n'était pas sain pour sa santé mentale.

"Bien monsieur." fit sérieusement Harry, bien que ses yeux brillaient d'humour.

"Tant que tu es ici, autant en profiter pour décider de la version moldue que nous réécrirons dans les mémoires des membres du BAU." Algrey invita Harry à s'asseoir et cette fois-ci, contrairement au début de la discussion, le jeune accepta.

"J'aurais également autre chose à te demander" continua Algrey, les mains calmement posées sur son bureau. "J'aimerais avoir ton avis sur certaines personnes du BAU…"

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Division Auror – 24 mars_

Draco prit un moment pour apprécier les regards de haine et de terreur qui se posaient sur lui alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Peut-être était-ce dû à son air satisfait, ou peut-être simplement à cause des rumeurs qui avaient couru sur lui après sa petite… _visite_ chez les ex-Mangemorts.

Un sourire vicieux menaça de naître sur son visage, mais Draco écrasa rapidement l'envie avec la force de l'habitude. Il n'avait pas envie de montrer à ces pathétiques plébéiens à quel point _l'interrogatoire_ des Mangemorts lui avait plu, au risque qu'on l'accuse de trop aimer ça et que les Apprentis Potionnistes s'effondrent de peur à sa vue… Même si l'idée était très tentante, Draco avait réellement besoin d'assistants compétents, et cela n'allait pas toujours (jamais) de paire avec les tripes nécessaires pour supporter Draco. Le Sang-Pur était certain que lorsqu'il était au meilleur de sa forme, même feu son parrain Severus Rogue se serait fait discret.

Les pensées de Draco revinrent brièvement aux cinq Mangemorts laissés derrière lui. Cela faisait un jour qu'il les visitait régulièrement, avec quelques potions à 'tester'. Il avait profité du premier jour après avoir eu les nouvelles de la santé d'Harry pour faire les potions dont il avait besoin pour faire regretter à ces idiots d'avoir touché à _sa_ famille. Tout d'abord il se vengea pour les os cassés. Grâce à des doses calculées de _Poussos_ , les Mangemorts souffraient d'épines osseuses dans plusieurs articulations du corps qui les avaient fait gémir quelques heures après l'ingestion de la potion. Pour les veines éclatées, Draco leur administra une Potion d'Enflure mélangée avec une variante de la Potion de Régénération sanguine pour qu'elle touche spécifiquement les veines. À nouveau, les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent avec des bleus dus aux veines qui éclatèrent à cause du gonflement. Aujourd'hui, Draco voulait punir le fait qu'ils avaient laissé Harry mourir de faim et baigné dans ses déjections corporelles. Les deux précieuses fioles qu'il transportait dans ses mains contenaient une potion à l'effet diurétique tandis que l'autre était un vomitif qui serait versée dans la nourriture des prisonniers. Évidemment, comme ces pauvres crétins souffraient encore des épines osseuses qui rendaient tout mouvement extrêmement douloureux, sans oublier la malheureuse disparition des toilettes et lavabos, Draco était certain que les ex-Mangemorts auraient un parfait aperçu de ce qu'Harry avait pu vivre ces derniers jours. Tout cela n'était évidemment possible que parce que les Aurors qui gardaient les Mangemorts semblaient plus respecter Harry et craindre Draco qu'avoir peur d'une punition pour leur comportement plus qu'à la limite des droits de l'Homme.

Alors que Draco se dirigeait vers la cheminée pour aller plus rapidement aux cellules des prisonniers qui se trouvaient dans le sous-sol des bureaux, il fut témoin d'une scène pour le moins étrange. Les agents moldus sortaient tous du bureau du Directeur Parker, apparemment tous partagés entre la colère et le soulagement. Même la blonde pétillante avait un air furieux, bien que l'effet soit grandement amoindri par le cotonneux gilet rose qu'elle portait. C'était étrange de les voir dans le bureau, surtout un dimanche et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison qui venait à l'esprit de Draco pour expliquer leur présence. Finalement le Directeur Parker fut le dernier à sortir de son bureau, l'air grave. Il échangea quelques mots avec le chef d'unité des Moldus avant qu'ils ne quittent tous, un à un, la Division Auror après un énigmatique :

"N'oubliez pas de me communiquer votre décision avant demain. Avec encore toutes mes excuses."

C'est à cet instant que la Serpentarde moldue (Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'attarder sur l'ironie de ce surnom et ricana mentalement aux remarques qu'auraient pu faire ses anciens collègues Serpentards s'ils avaient pu l'entendre) le remarqua.

"Agent Prentiss." la salua-t-il sur un ton bien évidemment condescendant.

Il vit distinctement la femme _grincer_ des dents. "Maître Black." lui répondit-elle. Puis, avec un sourire rusé, elle ajouta. "Vous avez l'air content, Maître black, serait-ce à cause des fioles dans vos mains ?"

_Petite curieuse…_

Néanmoins, Draco se sentait d'humeur magnanime… Et il fallait avouer qu'il avait terriblement envie de partager son petit plaisir avec quelqu'un qui serait capable de le comprendre. Il avait la nette impression qu'Emily Prentiss avait une part sombre qui expliquait pourquoi il se sentait moins dégoûté en sa présence qu'en celles des autres Moldus. Il esquissa son plus beau sourire vipérin.

"Disons que j'ai quelques _invités_ à qui je voudrais montrer à quoi ressemblent de bons _hôtes_."

Il fut ravi de voir un sourire venimeux à ses paroles. "Et bien passez mon bonjour à ces… _invités_. Bonne journée, Maître Black."

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux assura la jeune femme qu'effectivement, ce serait une _excellente_ journée. Mais alors qu'il s'éloignait de la femme, il se demanda pourquoi est-ce que le BAU était dans les bureaux des Aurors un dimanche matin. Se retenant d'effrayer les Aurors dans le couloir en éclatant d'un rire sinistre, Draco se dit qu'il était peut-être temps d'aller voir son informateur privilégié… Harry n'allait pas savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Appartement d'Harry Black – 25 mars_

Harry passa les mains dans ses cheveux, ravi d'être enfin dans son appartement. En entrant chez lui hier soir en compagnie d'Andy et Teddy, Harry n'avait pas honte d'avouer que quelques larmes avaient coulé. Hedwige avait volé jusqu'à lui pour se poser sur son épaule et lui mordre affectueusement l'oreille, apparemment contente de le revoir. Salazar, pour sa part, s'était simplement plaint d'Andy et Teddy qui selon lui ne l'avait pas assez nourri (alors que ce satané animal n'avait techniquement besoin de manger qu'une fois par semaine, espèce de petite princesse capricieuse…) Mais il était content d'être de retour chez lui si tôt. Les merveilles de la magie.

Mais il ne se sentit de retour chez lui qu'au moment où il put tranquillement se coucher dans son lit et plonger dans un fantasme tout en se caressant doucement le membre. Il ne fut pas réellement surpris quand la première personne qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Morgan. Après tout, Morgan était un homme séduisant, charismatique et qui avait prouvé être une personne sur qui il pouvait compter. Imaginer n'était après tout pas toucher, ce n'était donc pas contre les règles de non-fraternisation du FBI. Et Harry avait une imagination _très_ active.

Sa main accéléra son mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre tandis que l'autre agrippait le couvre-lit sous lui, avec en tête l'image d'un Morgan totalement à sa merci tandis qu'il le pénètre avec une vitesse croissante, visant cette petite boule de nerf tout en l'évitant pour prolonger le plus longtemps ce plaisir. Harry gémit doucement et lâcha le couvre-lit avec son autre main pour tracer des cercles sur son gland avec son index, sans arrêter le mouvement de haut en bas. Quand Harry sentit son orgasme approcher, il accéléra le mouvement et mit plus de pression sur son gland, des frissons d'anticipation le traversant tout entier. Il jouit finalement avec un grognement, son sperme tombant sur son abdomen et sur le drap.

Il n'en aurait pas été gêné si Salazar n'avait pas choisi cet instant pour se glisser dans sa chambre – mais Merlin quand apprendrait-il à fermer la porte ?! – et lui dire que 's'il avait eu un serpent entre les jambes au lieu d'un pitoyable vermisseau, cela aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait un autre mammifère pour chauffer son nid'. À ses paroles, Harry rougit d'embarras et lança un de ses oreillers sur l'horrible reptile. Ignorant s'il avait réussi ou pas à écraser son insupportable familier (mais espérant que c'était le cas), Harry s'empressa plutôt d'effacer d'un _Récurvite_ les traces de ses activités. Harry rangea sa baguette dans l'étui qu'il portait autour du bras pendant qu'il dormait et se décida à se lever.

Harry prit une douche froide pour effacer les derniers vestiges des événements qui ne se réaliseraient jamais que dans ses rêves et fantasmes. C'était plutôt embarrassant d'avoir ce genre de pensées sur un collègue et ami, surtout quand l'ami en question devait probablement considérer le sexe entre hommes avec dégoût voire horreur. Harry serait le dernier à blâmer Morgan, surtout si on tenait compte du passé sombre du métis. Harry se rappela sa propre terreur lorsqu'il était entre les mains de Voldemort et que Fenrir Greyback prétendait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'offrirait au loup-garou et sa meute comme jouet sexuel. Le sorcier admirait Morgan pour être devenu un homme fort et désireux de protéger les autres au lieu de se réfugier dans l'apitoiement et l'amertume d'avoir été abusé et violé par une figure paternelle.

Les frissons qui remontèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale ne pouvaient pas être mis sur le compte de l'eau froide, tant la rage et le dégoût qu'il ressentait envers Carl Buford étaient violents. S'il n'était pas foncièrement fidèle à la justice, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait été réglé son compte à l'horrible homme qui avait violé des générations de pauvres adolescents qui lui faisaient confiance. Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un mentor qui trahit la confiance d'un de ses étudiants. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour songer à un homme qu'il avait considéré comme un grand-père avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait jamais été qu'un peu plus qu'un pion dans les manipulations du vieil homme. Il savait pertinemment que quelque part, Dumbledore l'avait aimé, mais si l'esprit génial de Dumbledore était parvenu à créer un plan pour sauver le monde sorcier, il avait perdu de vue l'aspect individuel des 'composantes' de son plan. Même si Harry aimait encore au fond de son cœur le vieil homme, il espérait tout de même qu'où que soit l'âme de Dumbledore, elle souffrait pour les vies qu'elle avait détruites, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions.

Toute trace de sperme maintenant disparue, Harry augmenta la température de l'eau et finit sa douche, se refusant de se masturber avec l'image de Dumbledore encore dans la tête. Quand il émergea enfin dans son salon/cuisine/salle à manger, la matinée était déjà bien avancée et il avait une faim de loup. Malheureusement, après avoir été de nombreuses fois affamé dans son enfance et adolescence, Harry savait qu'il devait être prudent et ne manger que des quantités raisonnables de nourriture pas trop grasse et facile à digérer. À vrai dire, en plus de lui donner un régime à suivre, son Guérisseur avait également donné une liste de choses qu'Harry devait respecter, comme par exemple effectuer une série d'exercices pour les muscles de ses épaules dont les dommages causés par la position dans laquelle il avait été maintenu pendant son kidnapping avaient été réparés à l'hôpital, mais qui étaient encore relativement fragiles.

Étonnamment, Spencer avait pris sur lui pour surveiller Harry et s'assurer qu'il respecte sa liste à la lettre. Harry avait trouvé cela plutôt amusant et adorable que Spencer exprime son soulagement en agissant comme son infirmier personnel et en passant les deux derniers jours à s'occuper de lui, surtout après la disparition d'Harry le samedi pour aller hurler sur Parker. Spencer et lui avaient également longuement discuté du passé d'Harry quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à deux. Même si Harry ne lui raconta pas plus de détails que ce que le jeune docteur avait lu dans son dossier, il lui avait dit pourquoi malgré le fait que Spencer fût au courant du monde sorcier, il ne lui avait pas expliqué son passé avec Voldemort et le danger que posaient encore les Mangemorts. Il avait tenu à garder Spencer séparé de cette partie de sa vie et avait voulu protéger son ami d'enfance du côté le plus sombre du monde sorcier. Spencer lui avait répondu qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais que Harry ne devait pas oublier qu'il était agent du FBI et tout à fait capable de s'occuper de lui-même et même de protéger Harry. Harry avait simplement souri à cette dernière phrase passionnée et avait à nouveau remercié son ami de l'avoir sauvé et d'être là pour lui.

"Je serai toujours là, Superman." avait alors instantanément répliqué Spencer. Harry remerciait la Grande Mère Magie pour avoir donné à Spencer le pouvoir de Zéro nécessaire pour détruire le sort de mémoire. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait sans le soutien de Spencer, ainsi que celui d'Andy, Teddy et les autres membres du BAU.

Il n'avait pas eu de conversations aussi émotionnelles avec ces derniers, mais il savait que de toute façon, ils auraient bientôt la mémoire réécrite pour convenir au monde moldu. Il avait parlé avec Parker et ils avaient décidé de faire confiance dans une certaine mesure aux membres du BAU. La version moldue de l'affaire qu'ils allaient utiliser était extrêmement proche de la version sorcière, avec juste la variante que les hommes qui avaient kidnappé Harry faisaient partie du groupe terroriste qui avait attaqué l'Angleterre dix ans plus tôt et qui possédait une dimension occulte… Et que la raison pour laquelle ils visaient Harry, était parce qu'Harry lui-même possédait des pouvoirs paranormaux.

Avec son accord, Parker avait décidé que le BAU resterait au courant de l'empathie-à-contact et de la Légilimancie naturelle d'Harry. C'était complètement légal, puisque ces pouvoirs provenaient de la lignée moldue de sa mère et n'avait donc aucun rapport avec le Monde Sorcier. Cela aiderait non seulement le BAU dans leurs affaires, mais cela améliorerait également la vie d'Harry comme il devrait encore travailler avec le BAU pendant plusieurs mois. Son histoire personnelle fut réécrite en fonction de ce paramètre, notamment le fait que ces pouvoirs lui avaient été donnés par sa mère et qu'elle-même descendait d'une famille de médiums de tout genre. Sans oublier le fait que Voldemort, le chef du groupe terroriste, était totalement obsédé par l'occulte et s'en était pris à Harry à cause d'une prophétie qu'une vrai voyante lui avait racontée, mais avait été obligé de fuir le pays pendant plusieurs années suite à l'assassinat des parents d'Harry. Le reste était semblable à la version officielle, à part la chasse aux Horcruxes qui avait été remplacée par la mise à sac de planques stratégiques des terroristes avant qu'Harry ne se sacrifie pour détruire de l'intérieur la base principale.

Harry jeta un regard sur l'horloge posée sur le buffet de sa cuisine et se dit qu'ils devaient avoir utilisé le Contrat à présent. Maintenant, les membres du BAU avaient tout oublié à propos du Monde Sorcier et de la magie. Enfin… Presque tout… et presque tous les membres.

Son téléphone sonna alors qu'il nettoyait les assiettes dans l'évier, n'ayant jamais perdu l'habitude après l'avoir fait pendant des années chez les Dursley. Il s'essuya rapidement les mains avant de décrocher.

"Black, à l'appareil."

"Salut Harry, c'est Spencer à l'appareil. Ça y est, c'est fini. Tout le monde a eu la mémoire réécrite." lui apprit Spencer.

"Tout s'est bien passé alors ?" s'enquit un peu anxieusement Harry.

"Ne t'en fais pas, Harry, le taux de succès des Oubliators des États-Unis d'Amérique est de 96% comparé à l'Angleterre où c'est 87% et l'Allemagne 93%. Et puis s'il y a un souci, Morgan et moi on s'en rendra bien vite compte." le rassura immédiatement le docteur. Faites confiance à Spencer pour sortir une statistique qui le rassurerait et l'effraierait en même temps.

_Avec la chance de la famille Potter, ils vont faire partie des 4% et Parker va_ encore _me dire que ce n'est qu'à moi que ça arrive…_

"Et Morgan, ça va ?"

"Il est encore sous le choc d'avoir été conseillé pour le poste d'agent de liaison avec les Affaires Spéciales et de ne pas avoir la mémoire effacée. Même s'il n'a su donner sa réponse qu'à la dernière minute, je crois que cela tenait surtout au fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de mentir au reste de l'équipe."

"Je comprends le sentiment." murmura Harry en se rappelant la culpabilité qu'il ressentait parfois quand il mentait à ses amis du BAU. "Mais toi et Morgan méritez cette opportunité, Spencer. Je suis content qu'on puisse travailler ensemble de ce côté-là également. Ainsi, le jour où je retournerai aux Affaires Spéciales, on continuera de se voir régulièrement." dit-il en souriant.

"C'est vrai !" répondit Spencer sur le même ton, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire Harry. "Je vais te laisser, Harry. On se voit ce soir comme prévu ?"

"Oui, vers sept heures. Je ferai le dîner."

Il raccrocha l'appareil après avoir assuré Spencer qu'il cuisinerait selon son régime particulier et qu'il contacterait le Guérisseur Harley au premier doute. Il termina sa vaisselle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de chantonner, envahi d'un sentiment proche de l'extase. C'était peut-être stupide de sa part, mais Harry était content que Morgan ait été choisi par le Directeur Parker avec Spencer pour être les agents de liaison aux Affaires Spéciales. C'était autant pour être consultant auprès des Aurors que pour garder un œil sur les affaires bizarres qui pourraient intéresser les sorciers. Le Contrat de Morgan avait été détruit et remplacé par un simple serment, similaire à celui qu'avait fait Spencer avant qu'Harry ne lui avoue tout sur le Monde Sorcier. Morgan avait non seulement été choisi pour avoir impressionné le Directeur Parker, mais également parce qu'il était en partie loup-garou et rentrait donc dans la catégorie des Créatures Magiques. Encore une fois, lui et Parker étaient parvenus à trouver une faille dans la loi du Secret du Monde Sorcier, pour rendre toutes leurs procédures parfaitement légales. Après tout, même si les loups-garous d'origine moldue n'étaient pas nécessairement au courant du Monde Sorcier, ils en avaient le _droit_ puisqu'ils étaient des Créatures _magiques_. La situation de Morgan n'était donc pas si exceptionnelle qu'elle ne paraissait.

Maintenant que Morgan était dans le secret, Harry allait avoir du mal à ne pas songer à toutes les conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur relation… Ou en tout cas, celle qu'Harry aimerait bien avoir avec lui. Mais Harry n'était vraiment plus sûr de lui depuis sa dernière relation désastreuse où il avait découvert que son copain l'avait trompé. Tout ça parce qu'Harry avait la mauvaise habitude de projeter ses émotions pendant le sexe et que Jim avait trouvé ça 'totalement flippant' et avait donc été voir ailleurs. L'enfoiré. Au moins Morgan était un chic type et un excellent matériel de fantaisie. Rien qu'une fantaisie…

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de souhaiter que la journée soit finie et que Spencer soit déjà là pour le distraire, Harry rangea l'assiette propre et partit à la recherche de lecture. Peut-être alors qu'il arrêterait de penser au vide abyssal qu'était sa vie sexuelle et ferait quelque chose de concret de cette journée. Alors qu'Harry revenait au salon, on toqua à sa porte. Armé de sa baguette, Harry avança jusqu'à l'entrée de son appartement. Prudent, il n'ouvrit que partiellement pour jeter un coup d'œil dehors. Il fut récompensé par la vue d'un Draco portant un sourire qu'Harry ne pouvait qualifier que de _dangereux_.

"Alors, Black ? Je t'ai manqué ?"

Harry le nierait probablement jusqu'à sa mort, mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à répondre fut un gémissement terrifié.

_Adieu, monde cruel…_

 


	25. Prises de conscience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning :** Spoilers de l'épisode 14 de la saison 3 d'Esprits Criminels

**  
**_Appartement d'Harry Black – 25 mars_

Derek se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise d'être ici, devant la porte de l'appartement de Black. Reid l'avait assuré que Black ne verrait pas d'inconvénients à sa présence et qu'ils en profiteraient pour discuter plus en détails de leur nouvelle affiliation. Morgan se sentait honoré d'avoir été choisi pour être agent de liaison avec le Monde Sorcier. Il savait qu'il avait impressionné le Directeur des Aurors avec son raisonnement hors des sentiers battus, notamment avec le Contrat, et le fait qu'il soit de sang de loup-garou semblait avoir beaucoup aidé aussi. Et le voilà maintenant avec Reid, devant la porte de l'antre du sorcier responsable de la mort du mage noir le plus puissant des deux derniers siècles ; un antre probablement rempli d'ingrédients de potions magiques, de liquides fumants et de symboles étranges…

_Après tout, ils volent sur des balais et portent des chapeaux pointus, non ? Il ne manque plus que le chat noir et les verrues…_

Reid toqua à la porte. La légère anxiété de Morgan se métamorphosa en une intense curiosité. Il se demandait à quoi ressemblait le territoire de Black. Malgré le fait qu'ils en avaient plus appris sur lui cette dernière semaine que durant les deux mois où ils avaient travaillé ensemble, Harry Black restait un homme mystérieux et énigmatique. Un homme mystérieux, énigmatique et terriblement _sexy._ Peut-être qu'accompagner Reid n'était pas une si mauvaise idée après tout. Cela lui donnerait l'occasion d'apprendre à encore mieux connaître Black, ce collègue sarcastique et drôle avec qui il aimait faire des paris stupides et discuter.

Cependant, ce ne fut pas Black qui leur ouvrit la porte. Derek prit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître l'insupportable Maître des Potions Draco Black. Les premières questions qui vinrent à l'esprit de Derek étaient partagées entre la surprise et la jalousie. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Black l'avait-il invité alors que Morgan ne l'avait pas été ? Il savait bien que Black et lui n'avaient pas eu le meilleur début de relation possible, mais maintenant ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux, non ? On pouvait même dire qu'ils étaient proches, surtout depuis que Morgan et Clooney faisaient officiellement partie de la meute… Ou alors peut-être que Teddy et Black préféraient Clooney et que Morgan n'était que le membre de trop !

Pendant que Derek s'inquiétait mentalement de la façon dont Harry le considérait, Draco Black avait fini sa condescendante inspection des deux agents du FBI et les contemplait avec une expression moqueuse.

"Déjà là ? Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec Black…" fit-il nonchalamment.

C'est à cet instant que Derek entendit un gémissement suivi d'un bruit d'une toilette dont on tire la chasse. Le blondinet ricana au son, s'attirant le regard noir de Derek et celui mal à l'aise de Reid. Sans surprise, cela ne fit qu'amuser le sorcier qui leur tourna le dos et partit dans la direction du son, les laissant à l'entrée. Échangeant un regard avec Reid, Derek décida finalement d'entrer dans l'appartement.

C'était… à la fois différent et tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. Il y avait des bouquins… partout. Derek savait qu'Harry n'avait pas de télé, mais le voir était choquant. La cuisine, salle à manger et le salon/bibliothèque constituait une pièce unique, mais aux zones bien distinctes… notamment à cause du fait que la partie salon était jonchée de livres et en désordre total et qu'on y trouvait une énorme cheminée, tandis que le coin cuisine était dans un ordre impeccable et possédait tous les appareils pour préparer de bons petits repas. Les couleurs prédominantes de la pièce étaient plutôt sombres, des rouges et bruns foncés, mais les grandes fenêtres empêchaient que l'ambiance soit oppressante et devaient certainement illuminer la pièce durant la journée. Il y avait un couloir juste à côté de la cheminée qui menait à d'autres pièces. Draco Black y avait disparu quelques instants auparavant et maintenant Derek entendait le blondinet en question parler, sans réellement recevoir de réponse.

Voyant que Reid retirait son manteau et l'accrochait à un porte-manteau, Derek suivit son exemple, luttant contre l'envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait avec Black, inquiet qu'il ne l'entende pas répondre. Ce fut Reid qui fut le premier à craquer en entendant des bruits de vomissements. Derek suivit juste derrière lui, notant au passage les quatre portes dans le couloir, deux à gauche et deux à droite, pour arriver à celle du fond à gauche qui révéla, quand Reid l'ouvrit, une salle de bains.

Derek se serait certainement émerveillé de l'énorme douche avec le tout aussi grand pommeau, si son attention ne s'était pas tout de suite portée sur un – _son_ – Black parfaitement misérable en train de vomir dans les toilettes, et l'autre se tenant à ses côtés, un air d'ennui sur le visage.

"Justement, les voilà." commenta le blond.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?" demanda immédiatement Derek, dissimulant son inquiétude derrière la colère qu'il dirigea contre le Maître des Potions. Reid s'était agenouillé près de Black et lui demandait s'il allait bien. Le gargouillement que réussit à émettre Black entre deux inspirations avant de vomir à nouveau devait certainement dire "non".

"Un Black tient toujours ses promesses, Agent Morgan." lui répondit finalement Draco Black, avec ce sourire insupportable qui disait qu'il savait exactement qu'il lui tapait sur les nerfs.

"Quelle promesse ?" fit-il, les dents serrées.

Un nouveau sourire, mais cette fois-ci plus dangereux et satisfait, s'étira sur les lèvres du potionniste. "Que la prochaine fois qu'il disparaîtrait sans prévenir, je lui ferai rendre ses entrailles jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie."

Derek n'en revint pas. Et cet enfoiré osait dire ça sur un ton nonchalant, comme si c'était normal ?! Il allait écraser sa petite face de fouine dans le mur avant de lui–

"Draco…" Derek fut interrompu dans ses envies meurtrières par un croassement rauque venant de l'homme au-dessus des toilettes. Il dut régner ses émotions quand il vit enfin Black. Avec ses yeux verts légèrement flous et la sueur qui coulait doucement sur le côté de son visage, Black avait plus l'air d'avoir eu une tournée de sexe que d'avoir vomi plusieurs fois. C'est à un moment pareil que Derek se demanda comment un homme comme Harry n'était pas agressé par des dizaines d'hommes à sa porte pour qu'il leur accorde même quelques minutes de son temps.

Il se demandait à quoi Black ressemblait dans les tourments du plaisir… Il se rappelait encore de ce repas qu'ils avaient partagé, et le rouge qui avait gagné les joues de Black quand Derek lui avait agrippé la main pour manger les pates sur sa fourchette ; la brusque inspiration qu'il avait prise après avoir retenu sa respiration trop longtemps, ses yeux si perçants posés sur Derek…

"Draco… Je suis… désolé…"

"Ça ne suffira pas, Black. Qu'avons-nous retenu, aujourd'hui ?" se moqua le blond sur un ton professoral.

Même Reid avait commencé à le foudroyer du regard. Et même si Derek se considérait plutôt balèze, il n'était pas sûr qu'il gagnerait contre un Reid énervé en plein mode surprotecteur. Draco Black était sur le point d'ouvrir la boîte de Pandore…

"Que… t'es un putain d'enfoiré…"

Une brève lueur irritée traversa le regard du blond. "Puisque je vois que ma présence n'est pas appréciée…"

_En effet elle ne l'est pas !_

"Maître Black !" claqua la voix de Reid, fronçant les sourcils.

"Docteur Reid…" répliqua le Maître en question d'un ton calme.

"Donne-lui quelque chose, espèce d'idiot !" s'énerva Derek alors que Black recommençait à vomir.

Draco Black croisa les bras devant lui. "Non."

"Non ?" répéta le métis sur un ton menaçant.

"Pas avant qu'il n'ait compris sa leçon." fut la réponse hautaine.

"Draco…" l'interrompit à nouveau Black. "J'ai compris la leçon, je jetterai une centaine de sorts de traqueurs sur mes vêtements, sous-vêtements, bouton de pantalon, chaussures, lacets, portefeuille, tout ce que tu veux ! Maintenant donne-moi l'antidote !" s'écria d'une voix rauque le sorcier, foudroyant faiblement le blond du regard. Le potionniste fixa un instant Black du regard avant de sortir une fiole et de la lui tendre.

"Le ton n'y était pas, mais ces bruits de vomissements commencent à m'ennuyer…" se justifia-t-il. Derek soupçonnait cependant que le fait que Reid eut commencé à devenir vraiment inquiétant était la vraie raison pour laquelle le sorcier blond avait cédé.

Alors que l'Auror avalait goulument la potion, Draco Black se dirigea vers la porte. "La prochaine fois, Black, ce seront des hémorroïdes, et je ne serai _pas_ miséricordieux." Il quitta alors la salle de bains et quelques secondes après, la porte d'entrée se ferma derrière lui.

"Bon débarras." grommela Derek, heureux d'être débarrassé de la présence de l'irritant blondinet. " Tout va bien, Black ?" s'enquit-il, s'inquiétant pour son ami… oui, juste ami.

Reid aida Black à se relever pendant que celui-ci hochait lentement de la tête. "Ç-ça va. Je suis juste content que ce soit fini." Il remercia Reid d'un bref sourire, ce qui fit tout aussi brièvement serrer la poitrine de Derek. Le métis se haït quand son cœur rata un battement au moment où les yeux de Black se posèrent sur lui. "C'est plutôt moi qui devrait poser cette question. Allons dans la salle de jour, j'ai une faim de loup et nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter."

Pendant qu'ils s'assirent à la table du coin salle à manger, Black commença à sortir tous les ustensiles nécessaires pour cuisiner. Reid offrit son aide, mais Black lui apprit que certains de ces objets pouvaient être caractériels et qu'ils pouvaient s'énerver sans raison valable. Derek avait éclaté de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie la poêle se battre avec la casserole jusqu'à ce que le sorcier n'intervienne et ne les calme.

_Les sorciers sont complètement fous !_

Néanmoins, grâce aux ustensiles de cuisine enchantés, le repas fut prêt beaucoup plus rapidement et très vite les trois hommes dégustaient du riz avec un curry pas trop épicé pour ne pas déranger le régime encore très strict de Black. Rien que de repenser à ce qu'il avait subi entre les mains de ces hommes suffisait à lui donner envie de broyer quelque chose. De préférence les mâchoires et les crânes des hommes en question.

Derek observait avec une certaine jalousie la façon avec laquelle Reid interagissait si facilement avec Black. Même s'il ne s'était connu qu'un an, les amis d'enfance possédaient un lien que Derek n'aurait jamais. D'un autre côté… peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que Black ne le voie que comme un ami. Cela rendait son attirance envers Black d'autant plus forte, car il avait _envie_ d'apprendre à connaître Black, de découvrir ces petites habitudes, de lui montrer les grands classiques de la télévision avec sa complice de toujours, Garcia, d'échanger des petites piques amusantes… Bref, il voulait _plus._ Et pour l'instant, c'était Reid qui avait le plus d'attention parmi tous les membres du BAU.

"Mais si vous avez des doutes sur quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez jamais à venir me voir à l'avenir."

"80% des crimes des mages noirs des États-Unis sont commis sur des Moldus." cita Reid. Derek ne put s'empêcher de sourire au comportement si prévisible du génie.

"En effet." Black aussi souriait, amusé. "Et pourquoi, à votre avis ?"

"À cause des tailles des communautés sorcières ?" se risqua Derek.

Le choc sur les visages de Reid et Black était à la fois amusant et quelque peu vexant. "C'est très intelligent de ta part, Morgan." fit Black avec un sourire taquin.

"Surpris ?" demanda sarcastiquement Derek, ce qui fit rire Black.

"Plutôt oui."

"Espèce de petit- !"

"Hé ! Je ne suis pas _petit_!"

"Excuse-moi d'intervenir, Harry, mais tu fais au moins dix-sept centimètres (6 ") de moins que nous..."

"Houdini, tu ne vas pas commencer !" s'exclama Black avec une fausse expression trahie.

Reid eut l'air un peu mal à l'aise. "C'est-à-dire…"

La soirée se poursuivit sur le même ton léger et plein d'humour, comme si les événements des deux dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Derek put parler de sa culpabilité d'avoir été choisi comme agent de liaison avec les Aurors, et Black et Reid le rassurèrent, Black lui assurant particulièrement que les sorciers n'auraient pas choisi quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Après tout, le secret du Monde Sorcier était pris très au sérieux. Il était secrètement plus heureux du fait qu'il n'allait rien oublier au sujet de Black que d'avoir une sérieuse somme d'argent en plus sur son compte en banque.

L'autre moment fort de la soirée fut quand Derek rencontra pour la première fois les animaux de compagnie de Black. Il n'avait rien contre la chouette. Après qu'on lui ait expliqué comment fonctionnait les moyens de communications des sorciers, il avait d'autant plus apprécié la façon maternelle avec laquelle l'oiseau s'était perché sur l'épaule du jeune homme pour réarranger les mèches de ses cheveux. C'était plutôt le serpent qui l'avait fait flipper. Il ne fallait pas lui en vouloir, c'était tout de même une putain de couleuvre de plus d'un mètre cinquante ! Une couleuvre qui avait apparemment décidé que c'était _drôle_ de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe tout en poussant des sifflements menaçants !

Cela avait conduit à la révélation que Black était un Fourchelang, une personne capable de parler avec les serpents. C'était une capacité qui n'était acquise que par le sang, mais dans le cas d'Harry, cela était dû au morceau d'âme du psychopathe qui avait tué ses parents qui avait habité son corps depuis qu'il était un bambin. C'était assez étrange d'entendre Black parler la langue des serpents, surtout compte tenu du fait que les sifflements qui étaient sortis de sa bouche avaient causé Derek à se demander comment Black arrivait à produire ces sons, ce qui lui avait finalement donné une érection quand son imagination s'était faite trop fertile. Le reptile l'avait alors _fixé_ , tant et si bien que Derek était persuadé que l'animal _savait_ qu'il était excité par le Fourchelang. Surtout qu'après que le serpent ait fini par discuter avec Black, le sorcier avait l'air gêné et portait une teinte rougeâtre au niveau des pommettes. Derek priait pour que sa situation embarrassante n'ait pas été remarquée, et fut infiniment soulagé quand Black ne fit aucune remarque dans ce sens et que le repas se poursuivit calmement après que le sorcier ait enfermé le reptile dans son vivarium.

Quand il fut le temps de partir, Derek attendit que Reid se soit engagé dans les escaliers pour faire sa demande à Black… Et oui, il sonnait réellement comme un adolescent boutonneux qui allait inviter sa petite copine au bal de fin d'année… Il n'allait pas s'attarder sur ces pensées dignes d'un puceau. Il était Derek Morgan, homme de ces dames (et de rares messieurs) et agent du FBI d'exception, et ce n'était pas le super-agent sexy aux pouvoirs magiques Harry Black qui allait l'intimider. Pas du tout. Non, monsieur.

_Qui est-ce que j'essaie de convaincre ?!_

"Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévu cette semaine ?"

"Non, pourquoi ?" lui répondit Black.

"Je me disais que tu t'ennuierais ferme si tu restes toute la journée chez toi, et il y a encore _beaucoup_ de films qu'il faut que tu voies. Alors est-ce que ça te dirait un film et une pizza un de ces jours ?"

L'expression de Black était amusée. "Et que je sois encore obligé de te sortir des aspirines parce que tu ne tiens pas l'alcool ?" Derek se renfrogna.

"C'était avant que je n'apprenne que la personne qui avait parié avec moi n'ait un système de détoxification surhumain grâce à des larmes de phénix." Black sourit d'un air narquois, mais Derek ne réussit pas à lui en vouloir et sourit à son tour en secouant doucement la tête. "Alors ?"

"Tu as un deal, Morgan."

"Génial." Derek s'approcha de Black, s'arrêtant juste avant que leurs torses ne se touchent. "Tu as mon numéro, alors sonne _quand tu veux_." Les derniers mots furent quasiment ronronnés et Derek fut fier de lui en voyant un frisson chez Black. Ravi de son petit effet sur le jeune homme, le métis décida qu'il avait assez joué avec le feu aujourd'hui et s'en alla, non sans jeter un désinvolte : "Bonne soirée, Black." derrière son épaule.

Alors qu'il rejoignait Reid à sa voiture pour le raccompagner chez lui, Derek ne put s'empêcher de songer une dernière fois à ces yeux verts aux pupilles dilatées. Son cerveau lui criait _danger !_ et que les relations entre agents au FBI étaient interdites, mais sa poitrine encore battante (et son bas-ventre encore brûlant) couvrait toutes les protestations que sa raison pouvait trouver.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris, Morgan ?"

"Je suis content que nous soyons venus voir Black. Je me sens beaucoup mieux."

Il vit parfaitement le haussement des sourcils de Reid, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Quoique pense Reid, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jeune docteur.

"Harry est unique en son genre, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, ça il l'est."

Échangeant un sourire avec Reid, Derek sut que le docteur se doutait de quelque chose, mais qu'il ne dirait rien. Le reste de la conduite se passa au son des diverses statistiques que Reid avait découvert sur le monde sorcier et les commentaires de Derek.

Derek avait hâte de recevoir l'appel de Black.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Maison de Derek Morgan – 30 mars_

Harry n'aurait certainement pas dû être content. Après tout, son occasion de se retrouver seul avec Morgan avait été gâchée, mais il ne parvenait pas à être déçu. Il avait un peu peur d'être seul avec lui et de pouvoir laisser cours à ses désirs. Il savait maintenant que Morgan était intéressé (le ronronnement de la voix de Morgan lorsqu'il l'avait invité à téléphoner aurait certainement rendu gay n'importe quel hétéro. Vraiment.) et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité et quelque peu effrayé par cette perspective. Derek Morgan était devenu son ami, malgré leurs débuts difficiles, il adorait son humour et leurs conversations, sans oublier de mentionner qu'il était un véritable fantasme sur pieds… Et comme toutes les bonnes choses qui arrivaient à Harry, cela n'allait sûrement pas durer. Il y allait certainement y avoir quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui allait tout foutre en l'air et Harry se retrouverait à nouveau tout seul.

Histoire de sa vie.

"Et comment va mon petit prince ?"

Harry sourit à l'analyste blonde. "Beaucoup mieux. Je peux à nouveau manger normalement, alors j'ai hâte de dévorer cette pizza !"

"Moi aussi, même si je suis inquiète que Morgan s'en occupe tout seul… Devrait-on envoyer Spencer en reconnaissance ?" s'enquit JJ avec un gloussement.

"Quelle femme cruelle ! Envoie plutôt Prentiss, Morgan aura plus de mal à la mâcher !" plaisanta Harry qui fut ensuite frappé au bras par la femme en question.

"J'ai tout entendu !" résonna la voix de Morgan depuis la cuisine, faisant éclater de rire tout le monde, excepté Spencer, Rossi et Hotch qui avaient leur propre discussion.

Apparemment Rossi avait voulu préparer un repas pour tout le monde, avant d'entendre qu'Harry allait venir chez Morgan le samedi. Il l'avait subtilement glissé à Garcia qui avait alors rameuté tous les autres membres du BAU. Et voilà le résultat. Inutile de dire que Rossi et Hotch avaient eu l'air extrêmement contents d'eux-mêmes. Morgan, beaucoup moins.

Finalement tout le monde s'assit à table et on sortit un jeu de cartes quand Prentiss proposa que ceux qui perdraient la partie ferait la vaisselle. Les pizzas, malgré l'appréhension générale, furent délicieuses, tellement que tout le monde se resservit plusieurs fois. D'où l'énorme pile de vaisselle. D'où la tension qui s'installa dans la pièce à la vue des cartes mélangées par les mains expertes de Spencer. C'était à cet instant qu'il se rappelait que son ami avait vécu la plus grande partie de sa vie à Las Vegas. Harry commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu jouer. Il avait été convaincu par Garcia qui lui avait dit à quel point ce serait amusant de voir Rossi ou Hotch obligé de nettoyer les assiettes.

L'idée avait été trop tentante !

Mais si Harry excellait au poker, au menteur-menteur, et à la Bataille explosive (version sorcière), il était franchement _mauvais_ au Black Jack. C'était comme si sa malchance choisissait ce moment pour se manifester ! Spencer, au contraire, avait l'air totalement à l'aise. Putain de génie qui réussissait à calculer les probabilités les doigts dans le nez !

"Nerveux, Black ?"

Harry foudroya Rossi du regard. "Pas du tout." Il ricana. "J'ai simplement hâte de vous voir les bras dans la mousse et une éponge à la main."

"On verra."

Finalement, Harry put voir Rossi avec l'éponge à la main et les bras dans l'eau chaude… Juste à côté de lui alors qu'il essuyait la vaisselle propre. Morgan et Prentiss les regardaient faire, des énormes sourires plaqués sur la figure, à la plus grande irritation d'Harry. Évidemment, Rossi eut fini plus vite qu'Harry et quitta rapidement la cuisine en grommelant sur l'eau savonneuse qui tacherait son costume, laissant le sorcier à la merci des deux autres agents.

"Plus vite, Black ! De l'huile de coude !" le railla Prentiss, ce qui le fit grincer des dents.

"Prentiss, si tu allais aider ceux qui veulent rester à choisir un film ?" suggéra Morgan en voyant l'expression d'Harry s'assombrir.

Quand Prentiss fut partie, Morgan s'approcha d'Harry qui finissait la vaisselle. "C'était pour plaisanter, tu sais."

"Je sais." répliqua Harry, peut-être un peu trop durement. Il inspira profondément pour se calmer. "C'est juste que… ça me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs. C'était stupide de ma part."

Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son épaule, la serrant gentiment. "Ce n'est pas stupide quand tu te sens mal à cause de ça, _Harry_."

L'usage de son prénom fit légèrement rougir Harry, soudainement conscient de l'intimité dans laquelle lui et Morgan se trouvait. Ils se fixèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce. Harry se remit vite à son travail tandis que Morgan fit mine de chercher quelque chose dans un tiroir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que l'intrus n'était autre que… Clooney, le sympathique labrador. Quand Harry et Morgan échangèrent un regard, ils éclatèrent de rire, dissipant la tension qui s'était construite dans la pièce.

"Je vais… voir ce que les autres font." dit finalement Morgan quand il réussit à reprendre une respiration normale.

"D'accord." répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

Si Morgan s'attarda plus que nécessaire avant de partir, ce ne serait pas Harry qui lui en ferait la remarque. Finalement, Harry eut enfin fini avec l'essuyage et le rangement de la vaisselle. Il allait rejoindre les membres du BAU pour regarder le film qu'ils avaient choisi, déjà impatient de passer du temps en leur compagnie, quand Harry fut retenu par Rossi qui était dans le couloir annexe à la cuisine.

"Rossi ?" demanda Harry d'une voie concernée quand il vit l'expression du plus vieux devant lui. C'était comme si l'homme était rongé de l'intérieur… par le remord et la culpabilité. "Quelque chose ne va pas ?" Il avait remarqué l'humeur sombre de l'homme, malgré ses tentatives pour la dissimuler aux autres derrière une attitude légère. Harry était persuadé qu'Hotch aussi l'avait remarqué, après tout cela faisait des années qu'ils se connaissaient.

À vrai dire, Harry avait une très bonne idée de ce qu'allait lui demander Rossi, mais il voulait que le profiler le fasse à voix haute.

"Normalement… je n'allais demander l'aide de personne. Puis je me suis souvenu de ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour où j'étais venu te parler de la situation entre Morgan et toi…" Rossi mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et fixa Harry du regard. "Déjà à l'époque, tu savais déjà tout à propos de cette affaire, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry ne répondit rien, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Rossi soupira une nouvelle fois. "Black… j'ai besoin de ton aide."

Il était temps de s'occuper de la conscience de son vieil ami, avant qu'il ne succombe à ses ombres… C'est pourquoi Harry répondit sans hésiter :

"Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?"

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Maison d'Andromeda Tonks – 5 avril_

"Encore une fois, Black !"

"Non."

"S'il te plaît ?" Ne voyant pas le jeune sorcier réagir, le métis fit appel à son arme secrète. "Teddy, aide-moi à convaincre notre Alpha !"

Harry soupira alors que Derek et Teddy lui faisaient les yeux doux. Andy cacha son hilarité derrière un toussotement discret. Son petit-fils, en revanche, ne réussit à tenir que quelques secondes avant de glousser joyeusement, excité par la pleine lune et les promesses de la nuit. Finalement, la vieille femme vit Harry céder aux plaintes de ses deux membres de meute.

"D'accord." Andy le vit masquer un sourire quand Derek et Teddy se tapèrent dans la main avec un cri de victoire. "Mais après, tu vas aller te préparer Teddy, c'est compris ?"

Malgré la figure sévère de son parrain, son petit-fils ne fit qu'hocher énergiquement de la tête. Harry se plaça face à Derek et le regarda dans les yeux. Ensuite, et Andy ne le vit uniquement que parce qu'elle savait quoi regarder, les yeux verts d'Harry brillèrent brièvement avant qu'il ne commence le petit tour qui plaisait tellement aux deux autres garçons.

"Quarante-trois. Dix-huit. Treize. Soixan- Deu- Morgan, arrête de changer d'avis !" gronda légèrement Harry.

Teddy éclata à nouveau de rire alors que Derek sourit moqueusement.

"Je réfléchis trop vite pour toi, Black ?"

"Disons que c'est la partie traduction de langage de babouin à humain qui me pose plus de problèmes." rétorqua Harry, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

Voyant la lueur argentée que les yeux de Derek commençaient doucement à prendre, Andy décida d'intervenir, et ce malgré le fait qu'elle savait que c'était _ainsi_ que Derek et Harry s'amusaient. Elle craignait que les moqueries qu'ils s'échangeaient ne risquaient d'éveiller leurs loups avant qu'ils ne soient prêts. Andromeda n'avait vécu cela qu'une seule fois… Et depuis, elle avait formellement interdit à Harry d'entrer dans la maison avec Teddy après le lever de la lune jusqu'au lever du soleil.

"Si tu allais te préparer, Teddy ?" suggéra la sorcière à l'enfant qui regardait la scène.

Quand l'enfant fut parti, elle décida de détendre un peu l'atmosphère, utilisant tout son savoir-faire de Sang-Pur appris durant son enfance.

"D'où vient cette récente fascination avec la Légilimancie d'Harry, Derek ?" s'enquit-elle.

Au grognement embarrassé d'Harry et au sourire amusé de Derek, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Comptez sur Harry pour se retrouver dans des situations inimaginables… Elle avait l'impression que cela allait être très divertissant. Elle s'assit et but une gorgée de son thé, observant Harry qui avait décidé de se changer pour avoir l'air occupé pendant que Derek lui raconterait son histoire apparemment alléchante.

"Je ne sais pas si Black vous a parlé de la dernière affaire à laquelle il a participé." fit-il en guise d'introduction.

"Non, pourquoi ?"

"C'était une vieille affaire non résolue d'un de nos collègues, David Rossi. Black, ici présent, a d'une façon ou d'une autre été convaincu par Rossi de l'aider dans son enquête et de ne mettre personne au courant à part Garcia, bien sûr."

Harry avait toujours été le genre de personnes à ne demander de l'aide qu'en derniers recours, alors cela ne l'étonnait pas.

"Et disons que pour pouvoir enquêter sur le cas, Black s'est fait passé pour un médium du nom de Sylvain Trelawney."

À ceci, Andromeda éclata de rire, manquant de s'étrangler avec son thé brulant.

"Trelawney ?! Vraiment ?! Oh, Harry…"

"Quoi ? Quitte à être un faux, autant emprunter le nom d'une voyante tout aussi fausse !" se défendit Harry.

"Pour leur prouver ses dires, il a utilisé plusieurs petits tours du même genre que celui de tout à l'heure, se ramassant ainsi une admiratrice des plus enflammées… Et seulement âgée de vingt-deux ans avec ça !"

"Morgan…"

"Si jeune ! Je n'aurais pas cru ça de toi, Harry !" fit mine d'être offensée Andy, riant intérieurement au rougissement d'irritation qui couvrait toute sa nuque.

"Andy !"

"Et après que nous ayons trouvé le coupable de notre affaire, notre jeune admiratrice en question et son petit ami ont littéralement proposé Black d'avoir un plan à trois devant toute l'équipe ! Je dois avouer que c'était très amusant de te voir essayer de justifier que vous ne pourriez pas être ensemble avant 'd'avoir accompli la mission qui lui avait été confié par la Grande Mère et de contenter l'appétit du Sinistrooooos' !"

L'imitation de Derek la fit songer à la tristement célèbre Sibylle Trelawney, ce qui avait probablement été le but d'Harry au moment où il avait fait sa déclaration. Andromeda éclata de rire, incapable de s'arrêter, surtout après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au visage incroyablement gêné d'Harry. Le sorcier sembla ensuite décider de dissimuler son état en foudroyant du regard un Derek qui avait décidément l'air bien trop satisfait.

"Oncle Harry ?" demanda finalement une petite voix. "Tu es prêt ?"

"Je suis prêt, mais Morgan ne l'est pas. Je suppose que nous allons sans lui alors." fit-il en s'approchant de son filleul, torse nu et baskets aux pieds, prêt à partir.

"Ah… Mais Clooney vient, hein ?"

Andy cacha son sourire en voyant le visage de Derek se décomposer après les paroles de Teddy. Au sourire triomphant et un brin sadique d'Harry, lui aussi l'avait vu.

Alors que les trois hommes et le chien disparurent dans la forêt derrière sa maison, Andromeda s'attarda sur un détail étrange qu'elle avait remarqué durant la conversation avec Derek. Lorsque l'homme avait mentionné la mésaventure d'Harry, il n'y avait pas eu que de l'humour dans sa voix et sur son visage. En tant que Serpentarde, il avait été très facile pour elle de détecter la pointe de jalousie chez Derek à l'idée qu'Harry ait quelques admirateurs. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Peut-être que Derek Morgan deviendrait plus qu'un visiteur mensuel…

Andy se rassit dans son fauteuil et sirota à nouveau son thé. Peut-être était-il temps d'avoir une discussion avec sa chère amie Minerva. Elle serait probablement ravie d'avoir quelques nouvelles sur les deux garçons d'Andromeda… Et, qui sait ? Peut-être sera-t-elle intéressée par celui qui pourrait devenir son troisième…

À cet instant, Derek et Harry ressentirent un frisson remonter leur colonne vertébrale, mais le mirent sur le compte de l'excitation de la pleine lune, et bientôt, ils oublièrent tout en faveur de son Appel.

 


	26. Interlude II - Rencontre

_Bureau du FBI, BAU – 28 mars 2008_

Aaron Hotchner relisait une fois encore le dossier qui leur avait été remis après l'affaire du kidnapping de Black. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'homme qu'il connaissait depuis toutes ces années était non seulement un empathe, mais également un télépathe ! Et de croire qu'il avait été poursuivi durant toute son adolescence par un terroriste qui voulait le tuer parce qu'une voyante avait prédit sa défaite par la main de Black ! C'était fou, mais c'était ce qu'avait vécu le jeune homme, et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait du mal à se dire que cela faisait bientôt huit ans qu'il connaissait Harry Black et que c'était seulement maintenant qu'il entrevoyait le passé de son collègue et ami.

FLASHBACK

_Seattle, Washington – Esplanade face à Smith Tower – 30 juin 2000_

Aaron sentait la sueur doucement couler sur son front, mais il se refusait à l'essuyer et montrer un signe de faiblesse. Il savait qu'ils étaient surveillés par le sniper au sommet de Smith Tower. Jonathan Collins, leur suspect pour l'affaire, était le responsable des morts de huit hommes politiques de Seattle, chacun d'eux tué par une balle tirée en plein milieu du front, exactement deux jours après avoir reçu par courrier une cartouche de fusil à haute précision vide. Le profil qu'Hotch, Rossi et deux autres profilers avaient dressé leur avait décrit un homme intelligent, méticuleux jusqu'à l'obsession, mais à la personnalité narcissique, avec un besoin irrépressible d'être admiré pour ce qu'il accomplissait, mais coincé dans un job selon lui sous ses compétences. Grâce aux indices récoltés lors de deux nouveaux meurtres après leur arrivée, les profilers réussirent à découvrir que le suspect était Jonathan Collins, le secrétaire du Maire de Seattle. Malheureusement, il était trop tard pour l'arrêter, car l'instant d'après on leur apprenait que le Maire et un groupe de visiteurs avaient été pris en otage au sommet de Smith Tower, juste entre les mains de leur suspect.

Après de longues négociations, Rossi réussit à arracher au suspect la promesse de relâcher les visiteurs à la simple condition que tous les profilers, les figures proéminentes des postes de police et de la politique de la ville acceptent de se rendre sur l'esplanade du Smith Tower, à découvert et à la merci du sniper ; et de ne pas prévenir la population évidemment. Bien que la demande avait rencontré beaucoup de protestations, lorsqu'ils eurent la confirmation que le suspect avait posé assez de bombes dans le bâtiment pour tout détruire dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres, Hotch convainquit les autorités de la gravité de la situation. Ils avaient à peine eu le temps de contacter le FBI avant de devoir se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par le sniper.

Maintenant, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre.

Au loin, il vit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs, dont le ventre proéminent trahissait un stade avancé de grossesse, inconsciente que tout en haut de l'immeuble d'en face se trouvait un tueur en puissance, prêt à faire exploser tout le monde. Elle vendait des ballons et distribuait des tracts, un sourire brillant aux lèvres. La vue de cette femme si heureuse et épanouie fit penser Aaron à Haley, sa propre femme qu'il n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours. Que se passerait-il s'il mourrait sur cette esplanade ? Qu'arriverait-il à Haley ?

La femme enceinte arriva bientôt à leur hauteur et Aaron put discerner trois cicatrices sur sa pommette, sous des yeux verts sombres qui le captivèrent à l'instant. Elle lui sourit aimablement et avec une voix plaisante, s'adressa à lui :

"Aaron Hotchner ? J'ai un message pour vous." Elle lui tendit un tract avant de se tourner vers Rossi et faire de même.

L'incrédulité se peignit sur le visage d'Hotch, même s'il le nierait après les faits. Qui était cette femme pour connaître son nom ? Quand il lut le tract, il pâlit drastiquement. Le tract expliquait la situation en quelques mots et demandait aux citoyens d'évacuer calmement la place, sans faire d'esclandre. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas pu être possible (les gens avaient tendance à hurler et courir quand on leur apprenait que leur vie était en danger, allez savoir pourquoi…), mais Aaron avait la nette impression que la femme enceinte réussissait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, à maîtriser la situation d'une main de fer.

Une heure passa, et Aaron ne pouvait s'empêcher de vérifier ce que faisait la femme. Il s'était bien vite rendu compte que les ballons n'étaient là que pour cacher le visage de gens lorsqu'elle leur expliquait la situation, évitant ainsi que le sniper ne puisse lire sur leurs lèvres. C'était un système très simple, mais ingénieux. Quand il la vit caresser amoureusement son abdomen gonflé après une question posée par l'une des personnes qu'elle évacuait, Aaron sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait qu'une femme enceinte aurait l'air moins suspicieuse aux yeux du suspect, mais était-ce une raison suffisante pour les mettre en danger, elle et son bébé ?

L'esplanade était nettement plus vide et la jeune femme revint près d'eux. Elle s'assit sur l'un des bancs et fit mine de se mettre à compter les tracts qui lui restaient.

"Une équipe d'intervention vient d'être envoyée dans le bâtiment. Ils seront bientôt sur le toit. Ne paniquez pas."

Rossi hocha fermement de la tête, tandis qu'Hotch faisait discrètement passer le message aux politiciens excédés et soulagés que tout serait bientôt fini. La femme se releva pour se diriger vers une famille qui arrivait sur l'esplanade, un sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les coups de feu furent tirés.

Le corps d'Aaron réagit avant son esprit. Il se jeta sur la femme enceinte, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : la protéger, elle et son enfant innocent. Les ballons furent éparpillés dans les airs et les tracts sur le sol. Quelques coups furent encore tirés et des gens crièrent et s'enfuirent, mais Aaron s'accrochait au fait que la femme était en sécurité sous lui. Quand tout fut réduit au silence, il releva la tête et scanna les environs. Il croisa le regard de Rossi qui le fixait, amusé et exaspéré par le comportement d'Aaron. Satisfait par ce qu'il voyait, il se releva et aida ensuite la femme à faire de même. Dès le moment où elle fut sur ses deux pieds, elle se lança sur Hotch, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte étouffante.

"Agent Hotchner ! Vous êtes mon héros !" minauda-t-elle, ses yeux agrandis et légèrement humides, comme si elle hésitait entre éclater en pleurs ou de joie.

"Ce n'est rien… Je n'ai fait que mon devoir." répondit modestement Hotch, flatté par les attentions de la jeune femme.

Rossi avait l'air maintenant uniquement amusé par la situation. Le plus vieux devait sûrement se souvenir de l'époque où les jeunes femmes l'admiraient de la même façon que celle-ci admirait Hotch. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si elles avaient arrêté. Rossi avait réellement une réputation de bourreau des cœurs.

Ils approchèrent du bâtiment, la femme toujours accrochée au bras de Hotch et babillant encore des remerciements pleins de larmes. Les premiers agents habillés en uniforme d'assaut apparurent, le suspect menotté avec eux. Les otages sortirent ensuite en compagnie du reste de l'équipe d'intervention. Trois d'entre eux se détachèrent du groupe pour approcher Aaron, Rossi et la jeune femme.

"Agent Hotchner, Agent Rossi, je suis le chef de l'équipe d'intervention, Charlus Timmgard. Le suspect a pu être appréhendé sans aucun dommage collatéral. Les bombes sont désarmées et prêtes à être évacuées par des spécialistes." Il fixa ensuite la jeune femme qui les accompagnait, les sourcils froncés. "Bon boulot, Black, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est temps d'arrêter la mascarade?"

"Aaaaw… Toujours là pour gâcher mon plaisir, Timmgard." bouda faussement la jeune femme avec une voix… _vraiment_ différente de celle de tout à l'heure.

Soudainement, elle porta la main à sa longue chevelure et l'arracha, révélant de cours cheveux noirs rebelles sous la perruque, et retira de sous son pull une poitrine et un faux ventre en élastine. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hotch pour se rendre compte que ce n'était pas du tout un _elle_ , mais un _il_! C'était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui se tourna vers eux avec un sourire positivement _démoniaque_.

"Hello. Je me présente : Agent des Affaires Spéciales Harry Black. Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Agent Hotchner et Agent Rossi."

Le regard d'Aaron se posa sur la fausse poitrine qui avait poussé contre son bras tout à l'heure. Ils avaient eu l'air définitivement vrais à ce moment-là… Les joues du profiler rougirent violemment alors qu'il comprit que le jeune homme devant lui s'était payé sa tête. En entendant le rire tonitruant de Rossi, Aaron sut que le vieux profiler n'allait jamais le laisser oublier cette histoire.

Ce fut la première fois qu'il maudit le nom d'Harry Black. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il continuerait de le maudire encore pendant de nombreuses années, souvent couplé avec celui de David Rossi.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Aaron rangea le dossier, un soupir aux lèvres. Il allait avoir une longue conversation avec Black la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Pourquoi ne proposerait-il pas à Rossi d'organiser un repas pour détendre tout le monde ? Il voyait bien que son collègue et ami était troublé ces temps-ci, et il espérait que cela lui occuperait l'esprit. Il se leva et quitta son bureau, réfléchissant déjà à une façon subtile de manipuler le plus vieux profiler à faire ce qu'Hotch désirait.

 


	27. Retour en service

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, BAU – 8 avril_

"Content de te revoir, bourreau des cœurs !" lança moqueusement Derek à Black dès son entrée dans le BAU.

"Le sentiment n'est pas partagé, Morgan." répondit-il avec un sourire qui contredisait ses paroles.

Derek porta la main à son torse. "Ouch, touché en plein cœur."

"Black !" s'exclama Garcia en apercevant le sorcier, l'empêchant par la même occasion de répondre à Derek. Le métis fut déçu que son habituelle bataille de piques soit interrompue ainsi, mais le sourire de Black à la vue de la technicienne le calma instantanément.

"Hey Garcia !" répondit Black à la blonde plantureuse. "Comment allez-vous en ce chez matin, miss ?" s'enquit-il en exagérant son accent anglais.

Comme Derek s'y attendait, Garcia prit une jolie teinte pivoine au son de l'accent si exotique du jeune agent. De son côté, il n'était pas affecté. Du moins pas par cet accent- _là_. Le souvenir de Black parlant Fourchelangue lui faisait infiniment plus d'effet.

"Je vais bien, mon cher." gloussa-t-elle.

"Oh, Black ! Contente de te revoir !" fit Prentiss en même temps que JJ alors qu'elles sortaient de la salle de conférence avec des mines inquiètes qui s'étaient légèrement illuminées à sa vue.

Black leur rendit leur salut. "Je suis aussi content d'être de retour. Quelqu'un aurait vu Spencer ?" demanda-t-il ensuite.

"Justement, j'en discutais avec Prentiss." dit JJ, à nouveau inquiète. "Il a téléphoné tout à l'heure pour dire qu'il avait été contacté par le médecin qui s'occupe de sa mère et qu'il devait s'y rendre pendant quelques jours."

Black eut une expression étrange sur le visage. Derek ne la reconnut pas tout de suite, mais après quelques secondes, il vit que c'était de la culpabilité mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Le métis mit quelques instants à comprendre pourquoi il lisait cet air coupable chez son ami (plus pour longtemps si Derek avait son mot à dire…) avant de froncer les sourcils. Est-ce qu'Harry s'en voudrait pour la condition de la mère de Reid ? La pensée était ridicule, mais Derek connaissait suffisamment Black pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas si stupide dès que cela le concernait. En analysant le passé de Black, le nombre de morts dans son entourage et son caractère actuel, il était inutile de spécifier que le sorcier était enclin à croire que tout était de sa faute. Non seulement cela était courant chez les enfants abusés (et rien que le fait de savoir que c'était le cas de Black glaçait le sang dans ses veines et faisait brûler une haine sans fin envers sa ' _famille_ '), mais le fait d'avoir été l'objet d'une prophétie qui le destinait à détruire une des grandes menaces du monde sorcier lui avait fait croire depuis un très jeune âge qu'il était _responsable_ du bien-être des autres. Que c'était son _rôle_ de sauver les gens. Une pensée qui n'avait été que renforcée par l'abus des Dursley et l'envie d'être accepté et d'être aimé.

Black avait peut-être vingt-sept ans et avait vaincu le méchant depuis des années, mais cette façon de penser n'avait jamais totalement disparu. Le simple fait qu'il continuait à travailler chez les Aurors témoignait de ce fait ! Attention. Derek ne pensait pas du tout que c'était une mauvaise chose de dédicacer sa vie à protéger les autres. Ce serait bien hypocrite de sa part de le faire. Il voulait simplement dire qu'Harry n'avait pas besoin de croire qu'on ne l'aimerait que pour ça.

Il s'approcha de quelques pas de Black et dit à voix basse :

"Tu vas avoir des rides avant l'âge avec une telle expression sur le visage, Rouge."

La grimace écœurée qui apparut sur le visage de Black fit naître un sourire amusé chez Derek.

"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !" siffla presque le plus jeune.

"Aaw… Et pourquoi pas ? C'est ça, ou le nom complet."

"Le nom complet ?" demanda Garcia, qui suivait leur conversation.

Le sourire de Derek s'accentua en une expression proche du sadisme alors que la trépidation se lisait sur le visage d'Harry qui semblait hésiter entre son fusil ou sa baguette pour abattre Derek avant qu'il ne révèle l'information. "Chaperon Rouge."

"Morgan ! Ne lui donne pas de nouvelles idées !" s'écria Black avec une légère teinte rougeâtre qui aurait pu expliquer son surnom, tandis que Garcia poussait un petit rire étranglé.

"Et ça fait de toi le Grand Méchant Loup, alors ?" s'enquit-elle quand elle réussit à reprendre son souffle.

Derek esquissa un sourire prédateur et avança vers Harry d'un pas lent et mesuré. "C'est pour mieux te croquer, délicieuse créature…" dit-il alors de sa voix la plus sexy, conscient des gloussements de Garcia juste à côté d'eux.

Le frisson de Black ne lui échappa pas, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur le plus jeune. Peut-être que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais peut-être que si Reid n'était pas dans les parages, il pourrait passer plus de temps seul avec Black. À moins que Rossi ou Hotch ne réussissent encore à se l'accaparer…

Il avait même la nette impression que Rossi le faisait à dessein.

Soudain, Hotch arriva avec un téléphone sur l'oreille, les sourcils froncés.

"D'accord, nous serons là." Il raccrocha et leur annonça : "Nous avons une affaire, rendez-vous au jet dans une demi-heure."

Derek dut sourire au grognement mal dissimulé de Black à l'idée de prendre l'avion.

"Quelqu'un sait où est Reid ?" s'enquit ensuite leur supérieur.

"Il a téléphoné pour prévenir qu'il y avait une urgence avec sa mère." lui apprit JJ. Il accepta l'explication d'un signe de tête et partit se préparer pour le voyage.

 Alors que Garcia se plaignait déjà de n'avoir pu voir le jeune agent que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne la quitte, créant par la même occasion de faux adieux enflammés de la part de Black, Derek profita de l'occasion pour demander à Black s'il voulait qu'il le conduise. Malheureusement, Black était venu en moto ce matin, et n'avait donc pas besoin d'être accompagné. Si Derek était déçu, l'image de Black allongé sur sa superbe moto suffit à le consoler…

Quand ils se retrouvèrent tous une heure plus tard dans les airs, Hotch leur distribua les dossiers.

"Quatre meurtres ont été commis en l'espace de trois mois à Charliestown, dans le Colorado. Les victimes sont toutes des hommes, retrouvés dans leur propre appartement, morts après écrasement de leur larynx et le visage totalement défiguré par de violents coups de poignards."

"L'arme du crime serait une corde de piano ?" lut Prentiss avec les sourcils froncés. "Cela suggère que le suspect sait probablement ce qu'il fait, il n'en est pas à son premier meurtre…"

"Comment une corde de piano indique-t-il cela ?" demanda Black, curieux.

Derek était tellement habitué à voir le jeune homme comme un expert qu'il était toujours étonné quand il posait des questions sur leurs profils. Il expliqua donc patiemment :

"La corde de piano est une arme difficile à manipuler malgré les apparences. Généralement, les premières fois, les gens ont tendance à mal enrouler la corde et à se blesser, ou même à étouffer leur victime parce qu'ils ont mal placé la corde et ne sont pas parvenus à écraser le larynx."

"Donc nous devrions rechercher d'autres meurtres incluant l'étouffement à Charliestown et ses alentours ? Peut-être que nous y trouverons d'autres indices." proposa ensuite Black.

"Dommage que Reid ne soit pas là, il est le plus doué pour les profils géographiques." fit Derek avec un soupir. Il n'était pas _mauvais_ , mais Reid avait l'esprit mathématique de son côté pour réaliser les meilleures cartes pour les aider dans leur affaire.

"Les coups de couteau au visage semblent être infligés après la mort. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait en être la cause ? Pourquoi un changement aussi brutal dans le mode opératoire ? D'abord la mort par étouffement, relativement propre et rapide, mais ensuite…" Rossi secoua la tête, cherchant le mot.

"Un changement brutal vers un comportement violent qui s'accompagne de la dégradation physique du corps de la victime." finit Hotch.

"Le suspect choisit des victimes âgées d'une trentaine d'années, ce qui signifie qu'il est également dans la trentaine, ou plus jeune." souligna JJ.

"Morgan,  contacte Garcia pour qu'elle nous fasse une recherche sur les meurtres par étouffement des six derniers mois et essaie de faire un premier tri parmi ceux-ci, et si possible un profil géographique. Rossi et Black, j'aimerais que vous vous rendiez sur les lieux du dernier meurtre. Prentiss, toi et moi allons aller à la morgue. JJ, pourrais-tu essayer de récupérer les notes des officiers qui étaient sur l'affaire ? Il y a beaucoup de zones d'ombres, et je crois que certaines parties des dossiers ont délibérément été écartées et ne nous ont pas été envoyées."

"Bien sûr, Hotch."

Après le briefing, Derek se mit à la tâche et commença à discuter avec Garcia pour choisir les affaires qui les intéressaient. Il évita de regarder dans la direction de Black qui avait été rejoint par Rossi et Hotch et discutait maintenant avec eux, le visage encore légèrement tendu par l'anxiété. Il ressentait l'irrémédiable envie d'être à la place des deux agents et d'être celui qui rassurait Black. S'obligeant à se concentrer sur le triage des dossiers, Derek se consola à nouveau en se disant que si Rossi et Hotch étaient contre lui aujourd'hui, peut-être que le Destin, lui, aurait pitié de son sort…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Charliestown, Colorado – Appartement d'Adam Keller_

Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être profiler pour savoir que la personne qui habitait cet endroit était habituée à ramener du monde chez lui. Il ne manquait réellement plus que le panneau "Ma garçonnière, c'est par ici !" pour finaliser la déco. Le sorcier tenta de dissimuler sa mine dégoûtée derrière l'impassibilité, mais le sourire narquois de Rossi lui apprit qu'il n'y parvenait pas.

"Est-ce que Monsieur Keller ramenait beaucoup de personnes chez lui ?" demanda Harry à la concierge qui leur avait ouvert la porte. Il n'avait pas réellement besoin de sa réponse vu la pile de préservatifs usagés qu'il avait repérée à côté du lit… _Urk…_

La femme d'une quarantaine d'années rougit légèrement quand l'attention d'Harry se focalisa sur elle. Rossi haussa un sourcil suggestif, mais Harry l'ignora en faveur de ce que leur dit la concierge.

"Et bien… Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien de ma part, mais…" Elle sembla hésiter à poursuivre.

"Si vous avez des informations, cela nous aidera pour notre enquête, mademoiselle." intervint doucement Rossi.

"C'est madame, à vrai dire." fit-elle avec un petit gloussement.

Rossi fit mine d'être surpris. "Vraiment ?" Elle gloussa à nouveau en hochant la tête.

Harry roula discrètement les yeux, amusé par le comportement de son ami.

"Donc, vous aviez des informations… ?" rappela le sorcier à la femme.

"Oui, je tiens des carnets avec les allées et venues des gens de l'immeuble, au cas où…" avoua-t-elle avec un léger rougissement d'embarras.

Après qu'elle soit partie pour aller chercher les carnets des deux dernières semaines, Harry se tourna vers Rossi avec un sourire vipérin. "Intéressante technique que vous avez là, Rossi."

Rossi haussa un sourcil. "Jaloux de mon talent, Black ?" répliqua-t-il.

"Non, je suis juste content pour vous. Ça marche encore, malgré votre âge !"

"La ferme, sale gamin." fit le plus vieux avec un sourire trahissant son amusement.

"Ce n'est pas ce genre de commentaires qui vont vous faire rajeunir, Rossi." ricana Harry avant de commencer à regarder de plus près l'appartement. Il trouva plusieurs photos de la victime.

"Il était plutôt séduisant." fit-il pensivement. "À vrai dire… vu les photos des autres victimes, ils pourraient tous être considérés comme attrayants."

"Le suspect les choisirait pour leur physique ?"

"Cela expliquerait les lacérations post-mortem sur le visage." dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Et cela appuierait la thèse que le suspect est de sexe féminin…" Ils avaient parlé de cette possibilité dans l'avion.

"De quelle façon ?"

"Les tueurs en série de sexe féminin sont plus rares que ceux de sexe masculin, mais le fait que les meurtres se passent dans les appartements des victimes, l'absence d'intrusion et maintenant l'évidente hétérosexualité de la dernière victime, font pencher la balance en faveur d'une femme pour suspect."

"Et si nous allions vérifier ça auprès des familles des autres victimes ?" suggéra Harry.

Rossi approuva l'idée et ils partirent après avoir récupéré les carnets de la concierge et de l'avoir remerciée pour son aide. Mais alors qu'ils allaient sortir du complexe, Harry s'arrêta dans l'entrée, remarquant quelque chose d'étrange.

"Qu'est-ce qui était accroché ici ?" demanda-t-il à la concierge. Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant le mur que désignait Harry, et plus particulièrement à la forme qui y était dessinée par la différence de fraîcheur du papier peint entre le couloir et la silhouette.

"Oh. Un miroir. Un des résidents a dû le casser et il y avait des débris partout dans le couloir ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il est difficile et dangereux de ramasser tous ces petits bouts de verre dans la moquette." dit-elle avec une grimace.

Harry acquiesça de façon sympathique aux paroles de la femme, ayant néanmoins l'impression qu'il y avait un lien, quelque part avec leur affaire, sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Il quitta finalement le bâtiment pour rattraper Rossi qui était presque arrivé à la voiture. En le voyant arriver, Rossi fit mine de se presser pour aller à la place du chauffeur.

"Rossi ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit de conduire pour une fois ?" fit Harry d'une voix exagérément plaintive.

Le senior lui envoya un regard vide. "Indiana, janvier 2001."

Harry rougit légèrement avant de se contrôler. "Ce n'était pas ma faute, la voiture de police n'avançait simplement pas assez vite !"

"Quantico, avril 2003."

"Hotch nous poursuivait !" se défendit-il, se rappelant clairement de ce jour-là. Rossi et lui avaient fait mine de ne pas comprendre Hotch lorsqu'il parlait (poussant même la comédie jusqu'à le regarder d'un air inquiet et dire des phrases sans queue-ni-tête devant lui comme si elles avaient du sens, renforçant encore plus l'anxiété du pauvre nouvellement nommé chef d'équipe du BAU) et l'avaient laissé en plan pour qu'il paie leur addition au restaurant. Hotch avait été tellement furieux lorsqu'il avait compris la supercherie qu'ils les avaient poursuivis en voiture. Une course-poursuite qui s'était terminée par un Harry avec une commotion et un Rossi au bord de la crise cardiaque quand ils faillirent finir dans la bouche de métro.

"Et au Maryland en 2002 ?"

"Maryland… ?" Harry réfléchit, avant de foudroyer moqueusement Rossi du regard. "Rossi, c'était une auto-tamponneuse !"

"Ça compte toujours pour moi. Alors monte dans la voiture et sois sage, gamin." dit Rossi en riant aux dépens d'Harry et en s'installant dans la voiture.

"Il ne manque plus que les bonbons et vous pourriez passer pour un vieux pervers…" grommela Harry en réponse, s'asseyant néanmoins à la place du passager. "Quoique… même sans les bonbons…"

Harry sourit insolemment à Rossi alors que celui-ci fit mine de lui lancer un regard noir. L'agent sourit à son tour quand le sorcier poussa un petit cri au démarrage soudain de la voiture qui faillit lui faire cogner la tête contre la boîte à gants.

"N'oublie pas de mettre ta ceinture." l'admonesta Rossi avec une fausse voix sévère, la lueur brillante de moquerie dans ses yeux démentant son ton.

"Arrêtez, je sais que vous rêvez de me l'enlever." le provoqua de façon joueuse Harry.

"Mmh…" assentit-il avec un petit bruit. "Peut-être pas autant que Morgan." finit-il alors nonchalamment.

Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose que ce ne fût pas Harry qui conduisait, car sinon, ils auraient probablement crashé après la petite bombe que venait de lâcher le senior.

"Q- quoi ?" couina de façon peu masculine Harry. Il se sentit instantanément embarrassé par son comportement. Il aurait dû nier, ou peut-être agir tout aussi indifféremment que Rossi sur le sujet, mais il avait été pris par surprise. Maudite soit sa tendance à baisser la garde autour d'Hotch et Rossi ! Il ne se méfiait jamais assez ! Et après il se demandait pourquoi il avait fini à Gryffondor…

"Je veux simplement parler de la tendance qu'a ces temps-ci Morgan à te déshabiller du regard quand il pense que personne ne le regarde." commenta Rossi comme si de rien n'était. Harry tenta d'ignorer le plaisir qu'il ressentait à savoir que Morgan l'observait. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas remarquer les regards que lui lançaient Morgan de temps en temps... Et il ne pouvait pas nier les flirts qui s'étaient multipliés dans leurs conversations.

"Oh mon Dieu, arrête de sourire, Black !" La voix de Rossi le ramena sur terre. Harry reprit vite son sérieux.

"Hotch ? Il est au courant ?" Il fixa Rossi avant de sourire en coin. "Bien sûr qu'il est au courant. Encore pire que des commères." commenta Harry avec une fausse note de désespoir.

"Vous n'êtes pas exactement subtils non plus." fit Rossi sur un ton défensif, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la moquerie dans le sourire d'Harry.

"Harry…" dit le senior en posant sa main sur la cuisse du sorcier. Harry sursauta en se rendant compte qu'ils étaient arrêtés et déjà arrivés à leur destination. "Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry posa sa main gantée sur la main de Rossi, les yeux fixés dessus. "Bien sûr, Rossi." Harry et Rossi étaient très proches, du moins ils l'avaient été pendant trois ans avant que Rossi ne quitte le BAU pour écrire des bouquins et faire des tournées de dédicaces. Durant les cinq ans qui suivirent, ils ne se parlèrent quasiment pas, jusqu'à même perdre totalement le contact.

Malgré tout ça, ils étaient redevenus immédiatement comme les deux doigts d'une main après que Rossi se soit excusé auprès de lui pour avoir douté de ses actes lors de l'incident de leur première affaire avec Spencer.

"À une époque, tu me racontais tout ce qui te tracassait."

"À une époque, Rossi, vous me pinciez les fesses." rétorqua Harry en plaisantant.

"Mais je peux encore le faire aujourd'hui, si j'en ai envie !" s'exclama faussement indigné Rossi, ce qui fit rire doucement Harry.

"Je n'en doute pas." finit-il par dire. "Mais honnêtement, vous et Hotch n'avez pas à vous en faire. Je… Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt de toute façon pour une nouvelle relation, encore moins avec un collègue."

"Si tu le dis…" Le senior tapota la jambe d'Harry d'un air condescendant, avec l'air de celui qui savait de quoi il parlait. Harry écarta alors la main de l'agent avec une grimace renfrognée. Malheureusement Rossi semblait trouver cela plus distrayant qu'autre chose. Désireux de stopper là cette conversation, Harry proposa qu'ils se rendent à l'appartement pour interroger le propriétaire des lieux sur la victime. Rossi accepta évidemment, non sans lui jeter un sourire entendu.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ami avec des gens pareils ?_ se demanda Harry avec une certaine tendresse. Des amis exaspérants, peut-être… Mais des amis qu'il n'échangerait pour rien au monde.

En parlant d'amis… Il avait un coup de téléphone à passer pour aider l'un d'eux. Il espérait juste que son idée fonctionnerait…

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Station de Police de Charliestown_

Après avoir passé quatre heures dans des dossiers, Morgan en avait assez. Il accueillit avec grand plaisir l'aide de JJ quand elle eut fini de discuter avec les officiers chargés de l'affaire, et ensuite celles de Prentiss et Hotch après leur visite à la morgue. Bien vite, ils trouvèrent parmi les dossiers au moins six autres affaires qui correspondaient au mode opératoire de leur suspect.

Ce ne fut que tard dans l'après-midi que Rossi et Black revinrent de leur petite expédition, le premier avec son perpétuel air sarcastique, tandis que Black avait l'air… fermé. Et pensif. Ils expliquèrent en détail ce qu'ils avaient découvert en visitant les domiciles des victimes.

"Cela coïncide avec nos découvertes à la morgue." fit Hotch.

"Apparemment, les corps des victimes avaient encore une chose en commun en dehors des marques de strangulation et les lacérations du visage. Leur torse était couvert de cyprine." expliqua Prentiss.

_Huurg…_

C'était à un moment pareil que Reid lui manquait. Il était certain que le petit génie aurait sorti une phrase sur la composition chimique des sécrétions vaginales, le tout sur son ton scientifique qui aurait fait rire tout le monde et aurait détendu l'atmosphère. Mais voilà, Reid n'était pas là.

"Donc le suspect – ou plutôt la suspecte – serait excitée par la mort de ses victimes ?"

"Et si on en croit les marques de cyprine, elle s'assied sur le torse de la victime avant de les étrangler." ajouta Hotch.

"Le suspect semble réellement avoir une fixation sur le visage… Et le changement brutal de méthode entre l'étouffement et l'utilisation d'une lame démontre une psychose et des troubles de la personnalité." fit Rossi.

"Ce genre de problèmes ne passe pas inaperçu longtemps. Néanmoins, elle est parfaitement capable de séduire ses proies avant de se faire ramener  dans leur propre appartement. Nous recherchons donc une femme de type caucasien, entre vingt et trente ans, souffrant de psychose. Peut-être a-t-elle séjourné dans un des hôpitaux psychiatriques de la région…"

"Je vais demander à Garcia de faire une première recherche." fit Derek.

"Et qu'est-ce que ça donne du côté des anciens dossiers ?" demanda Rossi.

Derek mentionna une pile d'une dizaine de fardes d'un doigt. "Nous suspectons ces treize affaires d'être les débuts de notre suspecte. On y trouve à chaque fois un homme entre vingt et vingt-huit ans comme victime et des marques de strangulation, même si ce n'est pas toujours la cause de la mort."

Black lut rapidement le résumé du premier dossier du tas. "Cette affaire date de plus de trois ans !"

JJ intervint. "Et elles sont espacées de plusieurs semaines, voire plusieurs mois. Ce n'est que récemment que les meurtres se sont suffisamment rapprochés pour que les autorités suspectent un tueur en série."

"Quelque chose a dû se produire dans la vie de la suspecte qui l'a poussée à rechercher l'équilibre en raccourcissant le temps entre les meurtres. Quelque chose de très récent." en conclut Prentiss.

Ses paroles résonnèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant au type de personnalité qui pouvait se cacher derrière ces horreurs. Hotch leur annonça finalement qu'ils en avaient fini pour aujourd'hui et assigna à chaque agent deux affaires à analyser en profondeur et qu'ils en discuteraient le lendemain matin. Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'hôtel pour aller déposer leurs affaires et se rafraîchir avant d'aller manger un bout. Mais arrivés à la réception, ils eurent droit à une surprise.

"Trois chambres doubles ?" répéta Hotch, le visage impassible.

La réceptionniste avait l'air embarrassée et commença à expliquer quelque chose à propos d'une convention en ville, mais Hotch ne la laissa pas terminer. La voix de la femme baissa progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise devant le regard glacé du chef du BAU. Finalement, elle lui donna les clés des chambres en s'excusant à nouveau pour les désagréments encourus. Hotch les récolta d'une main et se tourna vers son équipe.

"JJ et Prentiss, vous partagerez une chambre. Black…" Il sembla réfléchir un instant et Derek crut un instant que son supérieur lui jetait un regard pensif, avant qu'il ne poursuive : "…et Morgan, vous aurez la deuxième chambre." Derek se retint d'avoir l'air satisfait, mais il ne put empêcher la légère accélération de son rythme cardiaque à la nouvelle.

Rossi grogna. "Et voilà une bonne nuit de sommeil perdue…" se lamenta-t-il.

Black ricana tandis qu'Hotch foudroyait du regard Rossi, ce qui n'avait évidemment pas d'effet sur le profiler senior. Derek, comme JJ et Prentiss, était tout simplement confus. Ayant finalement pitié d'eux, Black expliqua quand il parvint à respirer à nouveau : "Hotch ronfle. Et quand je dis 'ronfle', c'est un euphémisme pour le tremblement de terre qui est déclenché dans la chambre à chacune de ses respirations."

Tout le monde éclata de rire quand Hotch déplaça son regard noir de Rossi à Harry qui répondit par un sourire insolent. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans une heure pour aller manger. Alors qu'ils déposaient leurs affaires dans la chambre que lui et Black partageraient pour les prochains jours (et _non_ , il ne songeait pas à ce fait avec une anticipation totalement mal placée pour quelqu'un qui n'était 'que' soi-disant attiré par le jeune, puissant et sexy sorcier…), Derek en profita pour lui demander comment cela se passait du côté de la Division des Affaires Spéciales pour le moment.

"Et bien… Il a été finalement décidé que Marcus Filldion ne serait pas poursuivi pour sa participation dans l'affaire avec les Mangemorts. Il est néanmoins suspendu pour le moment jusque fin mai."

"Et concernant les évadés ? Combien manquent-ils encore à l'appel ?"

Le visage de Black s'assombrit brièvement. "Encore douze prisonniers. Mais beaucoup d'autres ont déjà été appréhendés dans tous les États-Unis, grâce aux Aurors postés dans le monde Moldu."

"Est-ce que c'est courant ce genre d'événements dans le monde sorcier ?" s'enquit Morgan alors qu'il sortait ses affaires de toilette et les déposait dans la salle de bain.

Black s'assit sur son lit avec un petit rire sans joie. "Non, à vrai dire. Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, est réputée pour être inviolable. La première personne à s'en être jamais évadée était Sirius Black."

"Black ?"

Cette fois-ci, le sourire d'Harry était plus sincère, même si teinté par la tristesse. "Oui, c'était mon parrain. Il a été accusé à tort du meurtre de douze moldus et un sorcier et a été condamné à vie à Azkaban. Il n'a réussi à survivre que parce qu'il était un Animagus non déclaré auprès du Ministère de la Magie."

Derek secoua la tête, encore une fois surpris par le gouvernement sorcier britannique. "Je vais prendre une douche." prévint-il finalement Black qui le regarda d'un air surpris avant de comiquement renifler l'air avec une grimace.

"Hurgh… En effet, fais vite." plaisanta-t-il, ce qui fit grogner Derek de façon joueuse.

Quand il enleva son haut, il vit Black rapidement détourner le regard et se lever pour aller soi-disant chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Mais au moment où Derek se retourna, il nota avec plaisir le regard de Black rapidement se focaliser sur son visage à la place de l'endroit où, quelques secondes auparavant, se trouvait son parfait fessier. Derek ferma la porte avec un sourire moqueur et fut amusé de voir le sorcier rougir légèrement avant de se recomposer et de continuer de faire mine de fouiller son sac.

Derek résista à la tentation de sortir de la salle de bain juste avec une serviette et encore tout mouillé, histoire de ne pas encore plus rajouter à la tension sexuelle qui régnait dans la pièce. Mais au moment où Black sortit de la salle de bain – malheureusement habillé – avec sa baguette magique à la main et jetant des sorts pour se sécher les cheveux et ranger son sac, l'endurance de l'agent du FBI fut mise à l'épreuve. C'était quelque chose de savoir que Black était un sorcier, mais c'était autre chose de le _voir_ et de le _sentir_. Cela devait être dû à la connexion qui existait entre eux à cause de la meute, mais de temps en temps, quand Black utilisait sa magie, Derek ressentait comme un picotement, pas entièrement désagréable, mais définitivement étranger. Et vu le regard que lui lançait Black, celui-ci était sûrement au courant de l'effet de sa magie sur Derek.

_Vilain petit sorcier !_

Brièvement, tout à l'arrière de sa conscience, Derek se demanda qui, entre Harry Black et lui, était la proie et qui était le chasseur, parce que c'était une lueur bien prédatrice qu'avait Black dans le regard. Mais il savait que si lui-même était clairement intéressé – suffisamment épris pour vouloir en savoir plus, toujours plus à propos du sorcier et se montrer jaloux envers l'immonde blondinet qui lui servait de cousin – Derek avait encore du mal à régler ses vues sur sa propre sexualité. Oui, il était attiré par les hommes, mais était-il prêt à laisser un autre homme être réellement intime avec lui ? Il était moins concerné par le fait qu'ils soient collègues que par la possibilité que Black s'approche de trop pour se rendre compte à quel point Derek était endommagé par ce qui s'était produit dans la cabane de Carl Burford des années auparavant.

Mais peut-être était-ce pour ça que Derek était aussi attiré par Black. Parce qu'autant Black était un guerrier et un sauveur, autant il cachait des cicatrices émotionnelles et la même fragilité que Derek.

Alors la question n'était pas de savoir si Derek voulait Black. C'était de savoir quand il l'aurait enfin.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Las Vegas, Nevada – Bennington Sanitarium – 8 avril_

Spencer était arrivé en panique quelques heures plus tôt. La dernière crise de paranoïa de sa mère avait été particulièrement violente, blessant dans l'hystérie deux aides et une infirmière. Ils avaient été obligés de la mettre en isolement le temps qu'elle se calme, mais Diana Reid n'avait pas semblé sortir de son délire et ils avaient donc appelé Spencer de toute urgence.

La scène qui attendait Spencer n'était pas belle à voir.

Sa mère était attachée à son lit grâce à de simples sangles, mais elle s'était tellement débattue que ses poignets étaient abimés et saignaient légèrement. Le médecin l'avait prévenu qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en occuper sans user de somnifères et qu'il refusait de briser le peu de confiance que Diana Reid avait en lui. L'esprit analytique respectait la décision de l'homme, et l'approuvait même, mais le fils en lui avait le cœur brisé par les blessures de sa mère.

"Spencer ?" bredouilla sa mère en le voyant.

"Bonjour maman" murmura-t-il en réponse, s'approchant lentement de la forme prostrée sur le lit et sans faire de gestes brusques. Parfois, lors des crises d'hystérie les plus graves, sa mère ne le reconnaissait plus et l'attaquait. Heureusement, cette fois-ci ne semblait pas être le cas.

"Ils sont là, Spencer, tout autour de nous !" continua sa mère, ses yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés se posant sur les murs de la pièce.

"Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous dans la pièce, maman." dit calmement Spencer, arrivant finalement aux côtés de sa mère. Il leva une main hésitante, avant de la poser sur le visage de sa mère pour repousser les quelques mèches qui tombaient dessus.

"C'est ce qu'ils veulent nous faire croire, mais ils sont là, invisibles, nous observant pour vérifier si nous avons l'intention de trahir leurs secrets !" Elle tendit les bras vers lui. "Spencer, viens chez maman, je vous protégerai tous les deux !"

"Tous les deux ?" Spencer fronça les sourcils.

"Chhhhht ! Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je sais, le gouvernement nous effacerait la mémoire et tout le monde va croire que je suis folle !"

Les intestins de Spencer se glacèrent soudainement. Il commençait à comprendre le discours de sa mère et ce qu'il entendait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. "Maman, est-ce que tu te souviens du petit garçon qui habitait à côté de chez nous ? Harry ?"

Sa mère eut soudainement l'air partagé entre la joie et l'horreur. "Oh mon Dieu, tu t'en rappelles ! Tu sais que je ne suis pas folle, hein Spencer ? Mais maintenant ils t'auront toi aussi et tu vas oublier et je serai à nouveau toute seule…" Elle commença à pleurer et à gémir, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites effrayant Spencer qui comprenait enfin ce que voulait dire Harry quand il avait expliqué que les Oubliators avaient détruit l'esprit de sa mère.

Il se mit aussi à pleurer, mais silencieusement, comme il l'avait appris pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Spencer sursauta quand sa mère se mit à chanter une vieille mélodie qu'elle utilisait pour l'endormir quand il était petit. Cela sembla autant la calmer elle que lui et quand il arrêta enfin de pleurer, sa mère le regardait avec un sourire bienfaisant qui ne ratait jamais de le réchauffer à l'intérieur.

"Bonjour Spencer, cela fait longtemps que tu es ici ?" s'enquit-elle.

"Non, je viens juste d'arriver." mentit-il, la gorge serrée.

"Oh. Tu pourrais appeler le Docteur, s'il te plaît, je pense que je me suis fait mal sans faire attention." continua-t-elle d'un air vaguement absent.

"D'accord." Il se leva pour aller chercher l'homme en question, mais juste avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers sa mère. "Je t'aime, maman."

Le visage de Diana Reid s'éclaira. "Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Spencer."

Le cœur comme dans un étau, Spencer quitta la pièce et appela le médecin pour lui dire que la crise était enfin passée. L'homme le remercia et s'excusa encore pour avoir dû l'appeler, mais Spencer répondit un peu mal à l'aise que cela ne le dérangeait pas et qu'il ferait toujours tout pour sa mère.

"Vraiment, Docteur Reid ? Seriez-vous vraiment prêt à tout pour votre mère ?"

Spencer se retourna lentement pour faire face à une personne qu'il commençait à malheureusement bien connaître.

"Parce que Black et moi pensons avoir une idée." finit Draco Malfoy, un sombre sourire sur les lèvres.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années, Spencer se dit qu'il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour sa mère.


	28. Cicatrices mentales et physiques

_Las Vegas, Nevada – Bennington Sanitarium – 8 avril_

Draco prit grand plaisir à la mimique d'horreur du Docteur Reid. Appelez-le sadique si vous le désirez, mais Draco ne se lassait pas des réactions qu'il suscitait chez les gens. Que ce soit terreur ou irritation, le Maître des Potions aimait voir les émotions se disputer sur les visages de ses victimes. Mais quand c'était le Docteur Reid, cet écœurant mélange de naïveté et de terrifiante intelligence, ses instincts de Serpentard lui hurlaient de réduire le Poufsouffle en puissance en larmes.

Le Moldu devrait être content que le fait d'avoir côtoyé Harry toutes ces années ait quelque peu _adouci_ son caractère…

Draco se pencha et renifla d'un air suspicieux le café qu'on lui avait servi dans le petit restaurant où le plus jeune les avait conduits. Qui sait quel genre de germes traînait dans cet établissement ? Le blond jeta un discret sort de désinfection à sa tasse et une détection de poison au café. Puis enfin, il prit son courage (et la tasse) en main et but le liquide foncé. Il dut faire une grimace si le petit rire du Docteur était une indication. Il résista à la tentation de foudroyer l'insignifiant petit ver du regard et se contenta de redéposer la tasse et de l'éloigner de sa vue avant qu'il ne recrache ce qu'il venait d'avaler.

"Étiez-vous sérieux quand vous avez dit avoir une solution pour ma mère ?"

Draco fut surpris par le manque total de subtilité dont avait fait preuve le jeune agent. Il se retint cependant de faire une remarque en voyant toute l'intelligence du regard du Docteur Reid dirigé vers lui comme des missiles vers sa cible. Cependant, il ne résista pas à la tentation de sourire de son air le plus carnassier. Voilà enfin le côté Serdaigle auquel son petit Serpentard intérieur acceptait de se mesurer.

"Que savez-vous exactement des dommages exercés sur votre mère, Docteur Reid ?" dit-il, répondant à sa question par une question, le tout avec une expression supérieure qui disait qu'il ne parlerait que quand _il_ en aurait envie.

L'air apparemment frustré, le Docteur Reid consentit néanmoins à parler. _Très sage de sa part._ "Je sais qu'ils sont dus à l'utilisation répétée du sort d' _Oubliettes_ et que, à cause de la condition de Zéro Absolu de ma mère, son psyché en a été profondément affecté."

"Qui vous a expliqué ça ainsi, Black ?" Draco renifla méprisamment pour rajouter une couche et se réjouit intérieurement aux traces d'irritation qui apparurent soudainement sur le visage de l'agent. "C'est comme dire que la mer est une énorme flaque. Mais bon, de la part de Black, j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas s'attendre à de grandes théories sur le fonctionnement complexe de l'esprit alors qu'il en est si visiblement dépourvu." Reid eut l'air partagé entre l'envie de défendre Harry et la crainte de voir le sarcasme de Draco le prendre pour cible. Vu que le Docteur n'avait pas _si_ peur que ça de Draco, ce dut être son envie d'en savoir plus sur la condition de sa mère qui le garda silencieux.

Le potioniste entrelaça ses deux mains devant lui, se demandant un instant par où commencer avant de se lancer. "Voyez-vous, mon cher Docteur, d'abord vous devez savoir que le sort d' _Oubliettes_ n'efface pas vraiment les souvenirs. Ce qu'il se passe en vérité, est que le souvenir est 'détaché' de la mémoire pour être relégué au niveau de l'inconscient, derrière tellement de masses d'informations inutiles que les gens considèrent ce souvenir tout aussi peu révélateur et donc 'l'oublie'."

"L'inconscient…" murmura Reid. "Et qu'est-ce qu'un rêve, sinon le reflet de notre subconscient ?" continua-t-il. "J'imagine que mes rêves à propos d'Harry étaient en fait mes souvenirs dans mon inconscient qui essayaient de retrouver leur place dans mon conscient !"

Draco hocha la tête.

"Par votre condition de Zéro, vous êtes naturellement résistant à la magie et votre corps luttera instinctivement contre tout sort jeté à votre encontre. C'est pourquoi les Oubliators, confrontés à votre mère qui est une Zéro Absolue, ont recouru aux grands moyens, et donc, au lieu de 'détacher' le souvenir, ils ont dû pratiquement _l'arracher_ avant de l'enfermer et le barricader dans son inconscient. En agissant ainsi, ils ont sérieusement endommagé la fragile construction que constitue la mémoire chez un être humain. Ce type de dommage entraîne des symptômes tels que-"

"Confusion, perte de mémoire, désorientation, incapacité de placer chronologiquement les souvenirs…" l'interrompit Reid, énonçant probablement ce dont souffrait sa mère. Si Draco était irrité qu'on lui ait coupé la parole, il ne le montra pas, mais se promit de se venger sur Harry pour l'entraîner dans ce genre de situations. Même indirectement.

"Exactement. Mais le sang de Zéro de votre mère continue de lutter contre le sort d' _Oubliettes,_ tant et si bien qu'un jour, Diana Reid parvient à se souvenir que ses crises de démence ont commencé après la venue d'un homme du gouvernement venu pour soi-disant lui poser des questions…"

Le jeune docteur eut l'air malade. "Oh mon dieu. Sa paranoïa, son manque de confiance dans le gouvernement, et même toutes ses théories du complot ! Tout s'explique !"

Ayant lui-même toujours eu une pensée tendre pour sa mère, Draco laissa le temps à Reid de se reprendre avant de poursuivre. "Donc cela ne se réduit pas seulement à 'des _Oubliettes_ qui ont fait des dégâts', mais s'apparente plus à une blessure mal cicatrisée et gangrénée. Et tant qu'on ne s'occupe pas de ce problème, cela n'ira pas en s'améliorant."

"Que proposez-vous alors ?"

Le sorcier sourit avec une petite pointe de sadisme qui n'échappa pas au pauvre petit Docteur Reid. "Selon mes premières observations, les vapeurs de potions avaient l'air d'avoir de l'effet sur vous, donc nous pouvons faire une hypothèse que c'est également le cas pour votre mère. Après tout, l'art des Potions,  bien qu'extrêmement subtil, délicat, et trop compliqué pour le commun des sorciers, ne requiert que de passivement injecter de la magie lors de leurs confections. Suivant ce raisonnement, je théorise que-"

"Les potions ne sont pas exactement de la magie, mais plutôt une mixture d'ingrédients influencés par sa présence !" s'exclama le plus jeune, le regard s'éclairant à cette conclusion.

Draco aurait probablement été aussi 'heureux' que le Docteur Reid, si celui-ci ne parvenait pas à chaque fois à lui voler ses effets en lui coupant la parole. Retenant un soupir (parce qu'il était inconcevable qu'un Sang-Pur de son rang soit agacé par le comportement d'un simple Moldu), le Maître des Potions se contenta de poursuivre.

"Vu le type de dommage infligé à l'esprit de votre mère, le mieux aurait été de faire appel à Black pour les analyser, mais nous craignons que la vue de Black risque de faire plus de bien que de mal. C'est ici que vous intervenez, Docteur Reid. J'ai étudié la recette de la potion que les Mangemorts comptaient utiliser sur Black. Le but était d'utiliser le lien de parenté ente Black et le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour le faire revivre grâce aux souvenirs de Black. En utilisant le principe de base de cette potion, je suis certain que nous pourrions utiliser votre lien de parenté entre votre mère et vous pour connecter vos deux esprits et coordonner les souvenirs de votre mère aux vôtres." expliqua Draco, non sans une certaine satisfaction arrogante. C'était peut-être Harry qui avait proposé qu'on utilise les fumées de potions pour contrer l'imperméabilité des Zéros à la magie, mais c'était _Draco_ qui avait pensé à la potion du plan machiavélique des Mangemorts. "Cela devrait fournir assez d'équilibre à votre mère pour que nous puissions utiliser une potion spécialisée dans la guérison des dommages mentaux causés par des sorts." Il songea brièvement aux premières personnes qui avaient profité de cette potion et de la joie de Londubat lorsqu'il avait pu discuter avec ses parents pour la première fois.

Néanmoins le Docteur Reid fronça des sourcils. "Je ne vois pas en quoi je peux vous aider dans toute cette affaire, Maître Black."

Et c'est là que Draco _sourit_. "Mais voyons Docteur Reid… J'ai besoin de vous comme cobaye, bien évidemment." ronronna-t-il d'un air presque rassurant… si ses yeux n'avaient pas eu cette lueur si dangereuse qui lui valait sa terrible réputation dans la Division Auror.

Le frisson de terreur qui secoua le corps du jeune homme éveilla une joie malsaine chez Draco qui se dit qu'il attendrait encore un peu avant d'avouer qu'il avait simplement besoin des connaissances du Docteur en chimie pour l'aider à adapter la potion à leurs besoins. Pour l'instant, il allait se délecter de l'air horrifié du docteur, comme vengeance pour le comportement de tout à l'heure du jeune homme.

Après tout, _personne_ n'interrompt impunément Draco Malfoy.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Charliestown, Colorado – The Rollercoaster – 9 avril_

Harry et JJ arrivèrent en fin de matinée à la discothèque qui avait appelé plus tôt dans la journée à propos des meurtres. Selon leurs allégations, il y avait beaucoup de chance que le BAU connaisse enfin le terrain de chasse de leur suspecte, voire même le visage de leur suspecte. Si c'était le cas, ce serait un énorme avantage pour les autorités et il ne 'resterait' plus au BAU qu'à dresser un profil assez précis pour prédire quel serait le prochain mouvement de leur suspecte et ainsi la coincer.

Le sorcier était plutôt content de s'éloigner un peu de l'agaçant Rossi qui semblait se faire un devoir d'hausser les sourcils de façon suggestive à Harry dès que Morgan avait le dos tourné (ce qui n'était _pas_ amusant), ainsi que de Morgan, en présence duquel Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. C'était risible tellement Harry était prévisible. Il suffisait qu'il dise à Rossi qu'il ne voulait pas entrer dans une relation pour que, trois heures plus tard, quelques regards brûlants du loup-garou suffisent à briser toutes ses résistances et lui rappellent _pourquoi_ il était attiré par Morgan et éprouvait de 'tendres sentiments', comme dirait Andy, à son encontre.

Il grimaça à sa propre niaiserie en se rendant compte que le simple fait de songer à Morgan lui souriant avec ce sourire mi-moqueur mi-séducteur qu'il adoptait souvent en sa présence suffisait à faire naître des _Salazar de Merlin de putain de_ papillons dans son abdomen. Et oui, cela avait réussi à se produire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comme si, du jour au lendemain, Morgan était devenu une constante naturelle de sa journée… qu'il ne serait pas capable de se donner à fond dans le travail s'il n'avait pas eu leurs moqueries du matin. Sans oublier le fait que l'homme était devenu l'acteur principal de ses fantaisies pour ses séances de masturbation. Et vu qu'ils passaient les nuits de pleine lune torse nu, il ne restait plus grand-chose à Harry à imaginer.

_Depuis quand je suis devenu aussi pathétique ? Je suis un alpha mâle, Merlin ! Reprends-toi, Harry !_

"Bonjour, je suis James Bolder, le propriétaire de la discothèque." les accueillit un homme d'une quarantaine d'années dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment.

JJ lui sourit aimablement et serra la main qu'il leur tendait. "Bonjour monsieur Bolder, je suis l'agent Jareau et voici l'agent Black." dit-elle, attendant que le propriétaire serre également la main gantée d'Harry. Le sorcier remarqua le bref regard jeté à ses cicatrices sur sa pommette avant que James Bolder ne redirige son attention sur JJ qui lui adressa à nouveau la parole. "Nous avons reçu votre appel sur des informations que vous pourriez avoir à propos de la dernière victime… ?"

Il hocha la tête. "Oui, je me suis rendu compte que trois des victimes étaient des habitués de ma discothèque et comme nous avons des caméras postées dans le complexe, je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous être utile…"

"Pourrions-nous avoir toutes les bandes vidéos en votre possession des quatre derniers mois ?" s'enquit poliment Harry.

"Bien sûr, je vais vous préparer ça tout de suite." fit aimablement le propriétaire avant de partir à l'arrière-salle et de leur indiquer un endroit où ils pouvaient s'asseoir.

Alors qu'ils s'installaient et attendaient que James Bolder reviennent avec les preuves potentielles, Harry demanda des nouvelles de William LaMontagne, le compagnon de JJ. Elle l'avait présenté à l'équipe la semaine dernière. Apparemment, JJ avait longuement hésité avant de révéler sa relation avec l'officier de police, mais avait finalement été convaincue par ce qui s'était produit non seulement avec Garcia qui s'était faite tiré dessus, mais également avec Harry et les 'terroristes' qui l'avaient kidnappé et torturé. La vie était trop courte pour dissimuler une partie de sa vie à ses collègues et amis. Cela faisait presque un an qu'elle et William sortaient ensemble et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de leur relation.

"Il va très bien, les affaires sont plutôt calmes pour l'instant, alors il en profite pour rattraper un peu de sommeil."

Harry soupira dramatiquement. "Si seulement cela pouvait être le cas de tout le monde…" JJ sourit à sa remarque.

"Mal dormi ?"

"Terriblement mal. Je n'ai pas arrêté de me retourner pendant la première moitié de la nuit."

JJ hocha la tête avec un air compatissant. "Je te comprends, parfois ces matelas d'hôtels sont très inconfortables…"

Harry n'osa pas lui avouer qu'il jetait des sorts pour rendre son lit aussi doux et agréable que possible, mais que c'était plutôt l'impressionnante érection créée par l'intensité du regard de Morgan sur Harry durant toute la soirée qui l'avait tenu éveillé. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues à ce simple fait avant de décider de détourner la conversation.

"Et comment est-ce que le contact avec les officiers locaux s'est passé ? Ils n'avaient pas l'air exactement ravis de nous voir…" Il grimaça au soupir de JJ. "Si terrible que ça ?"

"Non, ce n'est pas _aussi_ horrible, mais ils sont particulièrement stressés par les meurtres et voient notre venue comme une insulte à leurs compétences. C'est pour cette raison que plusieurs d'entre eux avaient conservés des parties du dossier et nous mettent des bâtons dans les roues."

"Hotch avait raison alors." dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. C'était triste de se dire qu'il y avait des gens assez immatures pour cacher des informations vitales qui permettraient qu'ils arrêtent un meurtrier pour la simple et unique raison que leur orgueil a été froissé.

"En doutais-tu seulement ?" plaisanta la blonde, ce qui fit rire doucement Harry.

"Je n'oserais pas."

James Bolder choisit ce moment pour arriver avec une pile de cassettes qu'il confia à Harry.

"Elles sont datées et numérotées, et celles qui comportent une étiquette rouge sont celles où on a eu un problème lors de la soirée. J'espère que cela pourra vous aider."

"Vous avez bien fait de nous contacter et je suis sûr que cela va apporter de nouveaux éléments à l'affaire. Merci monsieur Bolder." fit JJ avec reconnaissance.

"J'espère que vous attraperez celui qui a fait ça. Quand tout ça sera fini, n'hésitez pas à passer dans le coin, je vous paierai un verre." Il serra à nouveau la main de JJ et son regard s'attarda encore une fois sur Harry, avec cette petite lueur de curiosité et d'attirance. Harry était content d'avoir la boîte dans les mains comme excuse pour ne pas lui serrer la main. James Bolder avait l'air d'un type sympa, mais il ne voulait surtout pas donner de faux espoirs.

Alors qu'il revenait à la station de police, la précieuse caisse déposée sur le siège arrière, JJ sourit en coin.

"Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?"

"Non, quoi ?"

"Tu vas enfin pouvoir profiter de l'expérience cinéma qui te manque tant." remarqua JJ avec un sourire amusé.

Harry sourit à son tour. "Je ne suis pas sûr que c'est à ça que pensait Garcia et Morgan quand ils se plaignaient de mon manque de culture cinématographique."

Mais malgré ça, lorsqu’Harry et JJ arrivèrent avec les boîtes de vidéos à la station de police, Morgan répéta quasi exactement mot pour mot la remarque de la blonde, ce qui les fit éclater de rire tous les deux, à la plus grande confusion du métis. Morgan et Prentiss proposèrent leur aide pour regarder les vidéos, ce qu’accepta Harry immédiatement, se disant qu’ils ne seraient pas de trop pour abattre la quantité de vidéos qu’ils avaient à leur disposition.

"Comment allons-nous procéder ?" s'enquit Prentiss en voyant les piles de vidéos qu'ils avaient faites sur la table.

"Par ordre chronologique. Nous devrions particulièrement nous intéresser aux mardi soir et aux vendredi soir, la plupart des corps ayant été retrouvés les lendemains." raisonna Morgan.

"Okay, Black et moi prenons la télévision de la salle de conférence." décida JJ avec un sourire pour Harry qui le lui rendit. Elle ne savait certainement pas à quel point il lui était à la fois reconnaissant pour lui éviter le fait de se retrouver seul dans une pièce avec Morgan où la tension sexuelle serait insoutenable, et à la fois irrité pour exactement la même raison. Parce qu'Harry _aimait_ cette tension entre eux deux, autant qu'il la redoutait. "Amusez-vous bien." fit-il à Morgan avec un clin d'œil qui fit naître une étrange étincelle chez le métis.

Il prit deux des six piles de vidéos tandis que JJ n'en prit qu'une seule, laissant l'autre moitié aux bons soins de Prentiss et Morgan. Ils retrouvèrent Rossi dans la salle de conférence, relisant avec un air concentré les dossiers sélectionnés par Morgan le jour d'avant. Faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas le déranger, ils s'installèrent à l'autre bout de la salle avec des chaises devant la télévision et mirent en route le lecteur cassette avec la première vidéo.

 _The Rollercoaster_ était un bar plutôt branché qui ne laissait entrer que les gens ayant déjà un certain standard de beauté. Malgré le fait qu'il soit homosexuel, Harry admettait aisément que les femmes dans la discothèque étaient sexys et toutes aussi attirantes les unes que les autres aux yeux des mâles hétérosexuels. Tellement de suspectes et si peu de temps avant que la véritable tueuse ne frappe… C'était inquiétant de se dire que leur suspecte était peut-être sur ses bandes vidéos et qu'ils devaient réussir à la démasquer.

JJ et lui passèrent néanmoins un bon moment à deux. Ils se moquèrent de la technique de drague de certaines personnes et des mouvements de danse d'autres, tout en analysant les comportements suspects qu'ils parvenaient à détecter, n'hésitant pas à partager leurs avis sur des individus en particulier. Dès qu'une de leurs victimes apparaissait à l'écran, leur attention était accrue, mais malheureusement jusqu'ici ils étaient plutôt déçus de leurs observations. Ce ne fut pas avant trois heures de visionnage (et quatre cafés _vraiment_ mérités) qu'ils parvinrent enfin à quelque chose.

"Ce n'est pas la femme de la dernière fois ?" fit JJ en pointant une brunette aux traits fins qui buvaient un cocktail bleu électrique au bar.

Harry fronça les sourcils. "Effectivement, elle me dit quelque chose…" Il se tourna vers les notes qu'ils avaient prises avant de pointer une date antérieure. "Là, la semaine dernière, avec la même boisson. Mmmh… C'est noté 'Comportement suspect. Ne parle à personne et observe tout le monde.'" lut-il.

"Et bien elle a décidément un comportement bizarre. Nous sommes à quel date ?"

"Trois semaines après un des meurtres présumés exactement et deux avant le suivant."

JJ et Harry continuèrent à observer les vidéos en accéléré, mais ne purent reprocher à la jeune femme que d'aimer boire des cocktails aux couleurs bizarres et de ne parler à personne en dehors du barman pour se commander une autre boisson. Elle ne semblait pas plus étrange que cela à vrai dire, mais quelque chose dérangeait Harry, comme si elle avait un petit écart entre le moment où il y avait une action et sa réaction.

"Typique des sociopathes." lui apprit JJ quand il lui fit part de ses informations.

Cela semblait presque trop facile, mais apparemment, ils tenaient peut-être une piste. Ils prirent de nouveau quatre heures de vidéos (à la vitesse la plus rapide possible à laquelle ils étaient encore capables d'analyser les comportements des clients de la discothèque) avant de décider que la seule personne valant véritablement la peine était cette jeune brunette.

Harry finit par se lever pour aller chercher du café, se disant qu'ils en auraient vraiment besoin si le reste des vidéos se révélaient toutes aussi longues et inintéressantes que les autres. Les rares fois où lui-même se rendait dans une boîte de nuit, il était toujours accompagné de Draco et ils dansaient toute la nuit jusqu'à ce que le blond ait trouvé sa proie de la soirée et qu'il dise à Harry de 'se trouver un autre baby-sitter pour la prochaine soirée, parce qu'il en avait assez de jouer la _nanny_ et qu'il allait tenter d'oublier cette _effroyable_ soirée en une bien meilleure compagnie' le tout avec un coup d'œil significatif à la femme qui avait attiré son attention.

Il retrouva Prentiss et Morgan à la machine à café. Quand Morgan l'aperçut, il lui sourit, ce qui ne fit _évidemment pas_ naître des papillons dans son estomac…

_Merlin, je n'arriverais même pas à convaincre un enfant de primaire._

"Alors, vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?" demanda Harry.

"Pas vraiment."

"Il y avait juste une personne… mais-" Prentiss s'arrêta, jetant un regard à Morgan qui poursuivit à sa place.

"C'est vrai qu'il y avait une femme…"

"Une brunette qui boit des cocktails colorés ?" finit le sorcier avec les sourcils froncés, un geste qui fut répété par les deux autres agents. "JJ et moi l'avons aussi remarquée. À part quelques gars bizarres, il n'y avait qu'elle qui sortait du lot."

"Je pense que ça vaut la peine qu'on envoie une photo à Garcia pour qu'elle cherche une correspondance. Peut-être aurons-nous de la chance sur ce coup…" fit Morgan d'un air pensif.

"Je vais amener le café à JJ, il ne nous reste plus que trois vidéos à visionner heureusement. Je n'en peux plus de regarder ces gens se dandiner sur une piste de danse." dit Harry en grimaçant.

"Oh ? Peut-être préfères-tu te dandiner dans d'autres endroits, Black ? Ou peut-être sur _d'autres choses_?" répliqua le métis avec un sourire suggestif.

Harry, qui s'était déjà tourné pour aller rejoindre l'agent de liaison, jeta un regard brûlant de derrière son épaule. "À toi de le découvrir, Morgan."

Il sentit pratiquement les yeux de Morgan (et Prentiss) sur son dos tout le long du chemin conduisant à la salle de conférence. Et quand JJ lui demanda pourquoi il souriait ainsi – avec un petit air satisfait – Harry lui répondit simplement qu'il avait remis un vilain garçon à sa place. Il ignora le visage confus de sa collègue au profit de son café.

_Attrape-moi si tu peux, Derek Morgan._

- **CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Station de police – 10 avril_

Aaron regardait les nouvelles informations que son équipe avait rassemblées. Ils avaient présenté le profil de leur suspect aux officiers de police, et inutile de dire qu'ils avaient été confrontés à beaucoup de scepticisme. C'était quelque chose d'irritant d'être appelé sur place pour finalement se rendre compte que les plus grands obstacles de l'enquête se révélaient être les officiers eux-mêmes. Si seulement on pouvait les laisser faire leur travail, tout serait infiniment plus facile. En comptant le fait qu'ils étaient privés de Reid sur cette affaire, le moral d'Aaron n'était définitivement _pas_ au beau fixe.

Après le visionnage pratiquement ininterrompu des membres du BAU hier, Morgan, Prentiss, Black et JJ étaient parvenus à isoler une suspecte et à envoyer son image à Garcia. L'analyste technicienne avait ensuite fait tourner la base de données ('Tout pour mes petits chéris préférés !') et avait fini par trouver une correspondance avec Madison Burrow, qui habitait juste à côté de Charliestown, à Harvgrey. Madison se trouvait dans la tranche d'âge recherchée avec ses vingt-six ans, était plutôt attirante et son dossier montrait qu'elle avait dû séjourner à l'hôpital psychiatrique du comté pour dépression nerveuse il y a plusieurs années. C'était presque trop facile. Mais parfois, un comportement suspect et un bon profil suffisait à coincer un tueur.

Donc ils avaient décidé de faire venir la suspecte sous un faux prétexte. Malgré leur réticence, les officiers acceptèrent de coopérer et convoquèrent Madison Burrow pour une contravention impayée urgente. On leur annonça son arrivée en début d'après-midi et Aaron devait décider qui conviendrait le mieux pour interroger la femme.

"Je pense que le mieux est de la confronter à son obsession." suggéra Rossi.

"Personne ici ne correspond exactement à son type de victime." protesta Morgan. "Je suis trop foncé, Hotch et Rossi sont trop vieux, et Black –" Il s'arrêta de parler, semblant incertain de comment formuler sa phrase.

Heureusement Black sembla prendre pitié. "Et j'ai mes cicatrices qui me rendront probablement laid à ses yeux." finit-il. Morgan eut l'air sur le point de protester, mais il se retint et chercha juste à faire le contact avec le regard de Black. Quand ce fut fait, Morgan fit un petit geste de la tête au plus jeune qui se concentra soudainement totalement sur lui. L'instant d'après, Black rougit légèrement et Morgan eut un sourire étrange sur le visage quand il détourna le visage pour dissimuler sa gêne.

La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes et cela était passé quasiment inaperçu par les autres membres du BAU. Il remarqua cependant que Rossi avait également tout vu et Aaron se demandait comment son ami gérait le rapprochement entre Black et Morgan. Après tout lui et Black avait été brièvement ensemble à l'époque, avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre et ne décident de transformer leur attirance mutuelle en une confortable amitié dans laquelle Aaron avait eu le plaisir d'être intégré. Aujourd'hui, Aaron soupçonnait que beaucoup des réticences de Black provenaient de ses nombreux secrets, notamment ses cicatrices et ses pouvoirs d'empathie-à-contact et de télépathie  – un fait qu'Hotch avait encore du mal à admettre, même après la démonstration du jeune homme. Néanmoins, vu leur passé commun, Rossi avait toujours été quelque peu… protecteur envers Black. Protecteur comme dans 'je veux rencontrer toutes les personnes susceptibles de prendre ce qui a été un jour ma place et je me réserve le droit de les juger et les faire fuir s'ils ne me plaisent pas'. Plusieurs personnes intéressées en Black avaient fait les frais du vicieux senior… et si de temps à autre Hotch, nouvellement nommé chef d'équipe du BAU, le rejoignait dans sa mission, c'était uniquement parce que ledit chef d'équipe souhaitait se débarrasser des mauvais éléments de la société, et non parce qu'il avait toujours le souvenir d'une jeune femme enceinte le remerciant de l'avoir sauvée lors de cette attaque de sniper et de l'instinct protecteur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que ces yeux verts se posaient sur lui. Non, pas du tout.

Après le départ abrupt de Rossi, Black et lui avaient presque totalement perdu le contact. Hotch avait dû apprendre à gérer son équipe sans l'appui de Rossi et Black… Black continuait à travailler dans l'obscur service des Affaires Spéciales. Ils avaient bien essayé au début d'organiser quelque chose avec Rossi, un dîner ou même un simple café, mais Rossi avait toujours semblé trop occupé, tant et si bien qu'ils finirent par abandonner. Quand ils se revirent des années plus tard, à nouveau tous les trois réunis, Hotch n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se rendre compte à quel point Black avait changé. C'était la seule excuse qu'il avait pour avoir douté de son ami lors de leur première affaire commune. Quand il avait appris que Black avait dû lutter contre les rumeurs selon laquelle il entretenait une relation illicite avec ses supérieurs à cause de sa nouvelle promotion et son homosexualité, Aaron s'en voulut de ne pas avoir été là pour Black.

Mais le passé était le passé et il devait se concentrer sur le présent. L'affaire Morgan/Black devrait attendre pour le moment.

"Mais si on envoie Prentiss, je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons des réactions qui puissent nous aider à déterminer si oui ou non Madison Burrow a des choses à cacher." fit Hotch, les sourcils froncés.

"Peut-être que si on camoufle les marques de Black, cela pourrait suffire." proposa Prentiss avec un regard sur les marques parallèles sur la joue de l'agent en question.

JJ eut le même regard contemplatif. "Ça peut fonctionner, mais il faudra une sacré couche de maquillage pour cacher ça."

Morgan ricana tandis que Black ne put retenir une grimace dérisoire.

"L'idée a du mérite." décida le chef d'équipe. "Essayez de voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec Black." dit-il à l'intention des deux femmes du BAU qui semblaient avoir décidé de faire de Black leur nouvelle poupée. Au regard de celui-ci, il dut faire la même conclusion car il lança à Aaron un regard plein de résignation avant de soupirer et de suivre les deux agentes féminines qui s'en allaient en discutant des vertus de la poudre contre le fond de teint.

Si Black ne lui avait pas fait tant de mauvaises blagues ayant pour acteurs du maquillage ou des couleurs de cheveux étranges, Aaron aurait presque pu se sentir désolé pour le jeune homme. Presque.

"Je vais aller voir à quoi ressemble notre suspecte." annonça Morgan peu de temps après.

Cela servait les desseins d'Hotch qui cherchait justement à avoir une conversation en privé avec Rossi depuis un moment, sans vraiment trouver le temps ou l'occasion de le faire. Pendant que le senior relisait le dossier de Madison Burrow, Hotch s'assit à ses côtés.

"Morgan et Black, alors."

"Apparemment."

"Et tu es d'accord avec ça ?" demanda Hotch, le visage impassible.

Il soupira. "Il le faut bien, Hotch. Black n'a pas besoin de nous pour prendre ce genre de décisions, nous ne sommes pas ses parents, mais ses amis… Et quels pauvres amis nous avons été ces dernières années."

Hotch ne résista pas à faire une grimace déplaisante. Il avait reçu le message : il ne parlerait plus de ce sujet à Rossi pour le moment. Sa grimace se fit soudainement vindicative. "Tu sais, j'ai découvert le nom de l'ex-petit ami de Black."

"Oh ?" Rossi sembla soudainement beaucoup plus intéressé par ce qu'il avait à dire.

"Il paraîtrait qu'il en avait assez d'attendre Black et qu'il a décidé d'aller se soulager autre part entretemps…" La colère passa brièvement sur les traits de David avant qu'il ne reprenne une expression prudemment neutre.

"Mmh… Je pense qu'il serait bon que cet homme apprenne les vertus de la patience. Je dois avoir quelques contacts pour aider dans ce domaine…" Ils échangèrent un sourire vindicatif.

Ce sourire disparut néanmoins quand Morgan débarqua dans la salle avec un air urgent.

"Hotch, je crois qu'on a un problème."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

"Apparemment, Madison Burrow a subi un accident de voiture il y a de ça trois mois, d'où les séquelles physiques que vous avez pu constater." fit la voix de sa Baby Girl à travers le téléphone.

"Séquelles physiques ? Elle a la moitié du visage complètement brûlé !" s'exclama Derek qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de sa surprise.

Il s'était tellement attendu à voir la brunette de la vidéo, que quand il avait vu la femme au visage défiguré, il en était tombé des nues. Derek avait accouru le plus vite possible chez Hotch et Rossi pour leur apprendre la nouvelle. Immédiatement, ils avaient appelé JJ et Prentiss pour qu'elles arrêtent là la souffrance de Black, puis avaient contacté Garcia pour qu'elle leur explique cet étrange incident.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" dit JJ en fronçant les sourcils. "Rien n'indique que Madison Burrow ait une sœur ou une parente suffisamment proche pour lui ressembler à ce point !"

"Je confirme ! Aucune famille en dehors de ses parents et un adorable chaton qu'elle vient de faire vacciner le mois dernier." Derek résista à la tentation de rouler les yeux face à l'attitude typique de Garcia. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne le voyait pas, l'analyste technicienne avait toujours le don de savoir quand Derek faisait des grimaces. Et il n'avait aucune envie d'essuyer la colère de la déesse de l'informatique.

"Et si… Et si c'était quelqu'un qui avait sciemment cherché à lui ressembler ?" réfléchit Prentiss à voix haute.

"C'est possible… Elle semble avoir une étrange fascination pour le visage de ses victimes, en effet…" poursuivit Rossi.

Ce fut cependant l'exclamation de Black qui le surprit, puisqu'il se trouvait juste à côté de lui. "Les miroirs ! Évidemment !"

"Black ? Tu veux bien expliquer à tout le monde ?" demanda Hotch sur un ton vaguement irrité pendant que le sorcier cherchait quelque chose dans les dossiers sur la table.

"Nous ne l'avions pas remarqué parce que cela avait été marqué comme des 'signes de lutte' ou 'accident' dans les dossiers…" Il sortit plusieurs photos de chaque dossier et les leur montra. "Quel est le point commun de chacune de ces photos ?"

Derek vit soudainement ce que Black avait voulu dire un peu plus tôt. "Les miroirs sont tous brisés…" fit-il comme constatation.

Black hocha la tête. "Exactement. Et dans le couloir de l'immeuble du dernier meurtre, j'ai remarqué des marques sur le papier peint qui, selon la propriétaire, appartiendrait à un miroir qui avait été brisé la nuit du meurtre par ce qu'elle croyait avoir été un locataire peu soigneux, mais c'était notre suspect !"

"Elle ne supporte pas son reflet… Elle ne le supporte pas, parce que ce n'est pas vraiment elle, mais le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Le visage de Madison Burrow." conclut Hotch.

"Alors c'est quelqu'un que Madison connaît ?" s'enquit Black.

"Pas nécessairement. Vu les tendances psychotique du suspect, cela pourrait être une totale inconnue qui a développé une obsession par hasard sur Burrow." dit Prentiss.

"Je pense que l'accident de Madison Burrow correspond à l'élément déclencheur de l'accélération des meurtres chez notre suspecte." ajouta Rossi.

"Si elle est obsédée par la beauté, la nouvelle laideur de Madison Burrow à cause de ses cicatrices a dû la déstabiliser et la pousser à commettre plus de meurtres dans un espace de temps plus restreint pour retrouver son équilibre." dit Derek, essayant d'analyser le comportement de leur suspect. Il remarqua cependant que ses paroles semblèrent toucher une corde chez Black dont les yeux s'assombrirent légèrement.

"Nous devrions donc chercher du côté des chirurgiens esthétiques de la région pour voir si nous pouvons trouver notre suspecte, ou au moins une piste qui nous mènera à elle. Garcia, j'aimerais que tu nous envoies les noms des chirurgiens plastiques. Prentiss et Rossi, essayez de discuter avec Madison Burrow pour connaître les endroits qu'elle fréquente et où elle pourrait croiser la suspecte. Si le temps de réaction entre l'accident et les meurtres était si court, c'est parce qu'elles ont un contact régulier, découvrez comment. Morgan, Black et moi allons visiter les différents médecins dès que nous aurons la liste."

"C'est comme si c'était fait, boss !" s'exclama Garcia qui raccrocha peu après.

Les membres du BAU se dispersèrent pour effectuer la tâche qui leur avait été confiée, mais Derek ne parvenait pas à oublier le regard de Black à ses paroles de tout à l'heure. C'est pourquoi il le suivit et le coinça dès qu'il le put.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Morgan ?" dit-il un peu plus agressivement que d'habitude, toute trace d'amusement disparue.

Derek fut momentanément paralysé par le ton de Black avant de se reprendre. "Black, je – tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas dire que les cicatrices étaient laides, tu sais." dit Derek  sur un ton qui se voulait calme. Le léger serrement de la mâchoire de Black lui apprit qu'il avait vu juste. Il resserra sa prise sur le sorcier lorsque celui-ci eut l'air de vouloir se dégager. "Ce serait même hypocrite de ma part de croire une telle chose, parce qu'il se trouve que je connais une personne dont les cicatrices ne me dégoûtent absolument pas." Il regarda Black bien dans les yeux. "Au contraire, elles me racontent à quel point c'est une personne courageuse et valeureuse, qui mérite tout mon respect" _et bien plus encore_ …

 "Seulement ton respect ?" plaisanta doucement Black. Morgan relâcha le jeune homme en voyant qu'il s'était calmé.

"Qui sait ?" fit-il avec un sourire taquin. "Peut-être mérite-t-il aussi une bonne fessée pour lui remettre ses idées en place." continua-t-il en sentant le début d'une érection à l'idée de Black en travers de ses genoux, le pantalon baissé et les fesses rougies par l'action de sa main contre la peau fine de celles-ci.

Morgan fut étonné quand Black sourit d'un air dangereux. "Crois-moi Morgan, si quelqu'un est un vilain garçon qui doit être puni ici, c'est bien toi." La voix de Black agit sur lui comme de l'aphrodisiaque et fit pomper encore plus de sang dans son pénis qui devenait doucement, mais sûrement, dur. S'imaginer être puni par Black n'avait pas, étonnamment, l'air si désagréable que ça. Au contraire même, la lueur malicieuse et sexy dans les yeux verts forêts de Black promettait des activités très agréables...

Quand Morgan soupçonna que son boxer allait se rompre sous la tension de son membre, Black l'attrapa par le menton, baissant son visage à sa hauteur. Derek le laissa prendre le contrôle, sachant qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. "Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire avec toi, Morgan ?" murmura Black pensivement.

"J'aurais plusieurs réponses à cette question, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elles soient appropriées pour un couloir d'une station de police."

Black ricana et relâcha sa mâchoire, attardant sa main sur sa joue en une brève caresse.

"Nous devrions aller chercher la liste de Garcia au fax et se diviser les médecins à visiter." dit le plus jeune, agissant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Derek se demanda comment il faisait pour avoir l'air aussi composé, lui-même avait l'impression que ses jambes n'allaient pas pouvoir le soutenir très longtemps. Mais il jouerait le jeu de Black, parce que refuser serait perdre la face. "Bien sûr, allons-y." fit-il en réponse.

Black lui décocha un sourire amusé, certainement peu convaincu par sa performance (d'autant moins vu le regard en biais qu'il jeta à son entrejambe et où Derek savait que qui faisait attention à ce genre de détails pouvait voir une érection devenue vaguement douloureuse). L'instant d'après, le jeune homme était parti, semblant bien décidé à travailler sur l'affaire. C'était quelque chose que Derek admirait chez Black. Ce côté sûr de lui et capable de prendre des décisions, cette autorité qui faisait de Black un excellent chef d'équipe au sein des sorciers et des moldus aussi certainement… Mais aussi ce côté vulnérable qu'il ne semblait accepter de montrer qu'à de rares personnes, dont Derek savait – non sans fierté – qu'il faisait partie.

Se concentrant pour diminuer suffisamment son excitation pour qu'elle ne soit plus aussi proéminente, Derek secoua un peu sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il aurait le temps de penser à Black plus tard. Maintenant, il devait se concentrer sur leur tueur.

Mais comment trouver quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de visage ?


	29. Changement de situation

_Grand France, Colorado – Cabinet du Dr Baryard – 10 avril_

"Le Docteur Baryard est prêt à vous recevoir, messieurs." leur annonça la pulpeuse secrétaire depuis son bureau. Emily jeta un coup d'œil à Hotch qui la remercia d'un air impassible, avant de suivre les directions qu'elle leur avait indiquées pour arriver jusqu'au cabinet du docteur.

Après avoir reçu la liste des chirurgiens esthétiques de la région, ils s'étaient distribué les noms entre eux et étaient partis en duo armés de la photo de leur suspecte. Emily n'avait pas manqué la déception de Morgan à ne pas être avec Black et elle s'était d'ailleurs moquée de l'attitude de l'homme auprès de ce dernier. Emily et Black n'étaient peut-être pas aussi proches qu'elle ne l'était avec JJ ou Morgan, mais ils s'entendaient tout de même très bien, surtout quand il s'agissait de s'unir pour s'attaquer à Morgan. Elle n'avait donc pas été étonnée du rire de Black lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que le métis avait l'air de celui qu'on privait de son jouet préféré. Ce qui l'avait surprise, ce fut le regard pensif que Black posa juste après sur Morgan, comme s'il essayait de percer à jour quelque chose qu'il était le seul à voir.

Elle n'était pas ignorante du rapprochement de Morgan et Black. Les deux hommes avaient eu un début difficile, mais cela ne semblait les avoir rendus que plus proches, comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient dû surmonter pour en arriver là les avait liés au-delà de ce que n'importe qui pouvait comprendre. JJ lui avait raconté que Morgan et Reid avaient vécu quelque chose de similaire, Morgan ayant sous-estimé Reid et allant même jusqu'à dire qu'il gênait plus qu'il n'aidait, et Reid ayant considéré Morgan comme un de ces énormes sacs de muscles qui aiment martyriser les plus faibles qu'eux, avant qu'ils n'ouvrent les yeux et deviennent ce qu'ils étaient aujourd'hui. Morgan semblait totalement être le genre de personnes à se créer les plus belles amitiés dans l'adversité, comme ces personnages des romans à l'eau de rose dont Emily nierait avoir une immense collection chez elle.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle entendit Hotch la présenter au docteur Baryard. L'homme ne semblait pas différent des deux précédents chirurgiens qu'ils étaient déjà allés visiter, mais Emily ne pouvait pas s'empêcher, comme à chaque fois, d'espérer qu'ils étaient enfin tombés sur le _bon_ et qu'ils auraient enfin une piste sur la suspecte. L'homme de quarante ans, cheveux bruns, yeux bruns, et teint clair et avec un air affable qui expliquait certainement sa bonne réputation, s'assit à son bureau et leur fit un signe.

"Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Mary disait que cela avait un rapport avec une de vos affaires…" s'enquit-il poliment.

"En effet, monsieur Baryard." commença Hotch. Le coin de la bouche du docteur s'abaissa momentanément en une moue irritée qui disparut immédiatement. Emily se retint de rouler les yeux. Les médecins et leurs _titres_ … C'était une tactique communément usée dans un interrogatoire de laisser tomber le titre pour avoir le dessus psychologiquement. Non pas qu'ils fussent là, tout de suite, dans un interrogatoire, mais ils étaient arrivés à un point où ils avaient besoin de montrer immédiatement qui étaient en position de force pour ne pas perdre leur temps dans des stupidités telles que la confidentialité du patient ou le serment d'Hippocrate.

Emily sauta sur l'occasion pour poursuivre. "Nous aimerions savoir si cette personne vous dit quelque chose, monsieur Baryard." Elle lui tendit la photo de la suspecte accoudée au bar. Le docteur s'en saisit et prit le temps d'observer la photo avec le front plissé. Emily allait pousser un soupir, se disant que c'était une nouvelle impasse, avant de ravaler le geste quand le visage du docteur s'éclaira.

"Oui, bien sûr, c'est Madisan Borrow ! Un de mes meilleurs résultats, pour être honnête… Pourquoi, elle a des soucis ? Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous aider ou pour aider cette pauvre Maddie…"

La réaction du docteur surprit Emily et à la tête d'Hotch, elle n'était pas la seule. Maddie ?  'Madisan Borrow' ? Voilà qui sonnait fort proche de la femme dont elle avait volé le visage, Madison Burrow. C'était certainement un faux nom et particulièrement pervers vu les circonstances. Hotch fut le premier à se reprendre.

"Madisan Borrow est actuellement notre suspecte pour les récents meurtres perpétrés à Charliestown et dans le reste du comté, monsieur Baryard." l'interrompit brusquement le chef d'équipe du FBI avec le ton glacial que tout le BAU lui connaissait si bien. Emily ne nierait pas éprouver un vague malaise à la vue du visage devenu dramatiquement pâle du docteur.

"Mais… ce n'est pas possible ! Maddie est l'une des personnes les plus douces que je connaisse ! Elle serait incapable de faire du mal à une mouche !"

"Selon notre profil, la suspecte est une psychotique souffrant de trouble du comportement. Les psychotiques sont parfaitement capables d'imiter les émotions, monsieur Baryard. Ce n'est pas étonnant que vous n'ayez rien vu." expliqua Emily calmement.

"Nous avons besoin de toutes les informations que vous avez sur cette femme, docteur." intervint Hotch.

"B-Bien sûr !" L'homme se leva pour se diriger vers une armoire et y chercher quelque chose, et revint presque immédiatement avec un dossier dans les mains. "Madisan Borrow, elle s'est présentée à mon cabinet il y a six ans en présentant des brûlures provoquées par de l'acide sur tout le visage. Apparemment elle avait été agressée en allant en vacances en Afghanistan. Je n'ai eu aucune raison de douter de son histoire et l'argent qu'elle avait pour l'opération venait apparemment d'une société d'assurance, alors je n'ai pas –"

"Comment avez-vous procédé pour la chirurgie ?" demanda Emily, curieuse malgré elle, surtout après avoir aperçu les photos de la suspecte _avant_ la chirurgie. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli et elle devait admettre que le docteur Baryard devait être un artiste pour avoir réussi à réparer de tels dégâts et transformer la suspecte en la femme dans le bar qu'elle avait pu voir sur les cassettes vidéo.

"Elle avait apporté une photo récente d'avant l'attaque et je l'ai utilisée comme base pour mon travail."

"Puis-je voir cette photo, s'il vous plaît ?" Le docteur lui tendit une photographie avec trois jeunes qui venaient d'être diplômés. Elle reconnut la belle brune du milieu comme Madison Burrow et vu la façon dont le garçon à côté d'elle la tenait, c'était sûrement son petit ami de l'époque. Il ne restait plus que la troisième personne, une fille plutôt simple, mais mignonne, avec de longs cheveux châtains raides, pour être leur suspecte.

"Monsieur Baryard, nous apprécierions d'avoir le dossier de Madisan Borrow pour l'enquête." fit Hotch.

"C'est que… normalement je devrais avoir un mand-"

"Docteur Baryard." l'interrompit Emily. Et à son expression satisfaite en entendant son titre, elle se dit qu'elle avait déjà gagné la partie. Cependant, elle n'hésita pas à remettre une couche sur son orgueil de praticien pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient. "Vous êtes un excellent chirurgien, et vous nous aideriez beaucoup en apportant votre dossier à cette affaire…" Elle sourit doucement pour rajouter une petite touche et serra les dents pour qu'il ne tourne pas victorieux quand le docteur poussa un soupir.

"C'est tout ce que je peux vous donner." les prévint-il en tendant le dossier à Hotch qui hocha lentement la tête.

"Bien sûr. Nous vous remercions pour votre coopération, docteur Baryard." dit-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur que Hotch s'autorisa à faire un commentaire.

"Bon boulot avec le docteur, Prentiss. Appelle le reste de l'équipe pour leur annoncer nos découvertes et que nous nous retrouvons à la station de police.  Il faudra ensuite téléphoner à Garcia pour lui communiquer les nouvelles informations." L'agent s'assit derrière le volant de la voiture, le regard concentré et déterminé.

Emily se mit immédiatement à la tâche. Ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Station de police_

David lut le dossier qu'ils venaient de recevoir grâce à Hotch et Prentiss. Regardant la photo qu'on leur avait donnée, il se demanda si leur suspecte avait déjà des pensées de meurtres à cet âge-là. Ou alors peut-être y a-t-il eu un événement traumatisant qui l'a plongée dans les méandres de la folie ? Il remarqua à peine Morgan en train de téléphoner à Garcia pour ensuite la mettre sur haut-parleur.

"Okay mes chéris, la déesse de l'informatique et des délicieux cupcakes est à votre écoute."

David se retint de sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son image de vieux senior au cœur dur et sarcastique, même si Garcia était décidément trop pétillante et amusante pour ne pas se laisser aller quelques instants.

"Garcia, est-ce que tu possèdes toujours les noms des femmes correspondant au profil des centres psychiatriques de la région ?" demanda Hotch.

"Oui, monsieur, je les ai juste devant les yeux."

"Est-ce qu'il te serait possible de réduire la liste aux femmes née entre les années 1975 et 1977 ?" demanda David en contemplant la date de naissance du dossier de la suspecte. Il était indiqué 1976, mais les gens avec une fausse identité avaient aussi généralement une fausse date de naissance. Heureusement, David était assez au courant sur le sujet pour savoir qu'en règle générale les dates ne différaient que de maximum un an de la date originale. En donnant une marge de trois ans à Garcia, il était certain d'avoir la suspecte dans le tas.

"J'ai quarante-huit noms. D'autres idées, mes mignons ?"

"Est-ce qu'il est possible de savoir si l'une de ces femmes a été impliquée dans un accident avec de l'acide ?" s'enquit Prentiss.

"Et la gagnante du jour est Miss Emily Prentiss ! J'ai un nom, celui d'Amanda Foler, née le douze décembre 1976 à Piers Hole, Colorado. Elle s'est versée de l'acide sur le visage lors d'une crise psychotique et en est reste défigurée. À partir de ce moment, son état s'est considérablement amélioré et elle a été autorisée à quitter le sanatorium deux ans après les faits."

Apparemment, la suspecte n'avait même pas changé de date avec son faux nom. Aucune importance, cela confirmait simplement qu'ils étaient sur la bonne piste.

"Piers Hole, ce n'est pas aussi la ville où habite Madison Burrow ?" fit JJ.

"Si, ce n'est qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètres d'ici." l'informa Black.

"Bébé, peux-tu nous donner l'adresse de résidence de cet Amanda Foler ?" demanda Morgan.

"Désolé mon beau, mais Amanda Foler a disparu de la circulation il y a six ans."

"Et concernant Madisan Borrow ?"

"Une fausse identité –vulgairement créée dois-je préciser – qui ne lui a servi que le temps d'une année et demie."

"Le temps de ses opérations esthétiques." nota David en consultant le dossier sous ses yeux. Soudain, quelque chose accrocha son œil. "Et est-ce que tu aurais des infos sur cette société d'assurance qui lui a payé ses soins médicaux ? Sayles & Co ?"

Le clavier de l'analyste technicienne cliqueta pendant un moment avant qu'un claquement de langue ne retentisse. "Mon cher Rossi, nous voilà tombés sur un gros morceau. Sayles & Co est une véritable société d'assurance, mais elle a été fermée depuis maintenant bientôt sept ans."

David fit une onomatopée pensive. "C'est assez courant que les arnaqueurs utilisent des sociétés qui viennent de fermer comme société d'écran pour leurs malversations. Mais même si Amanda Foler a utilisé cette société comme écran, elle a dû fournir une adresse pour recevoir les documents que le docteur a envoyés tout au long de son traitement et y répondre. Garcia ?"

"Je suis sur le coup, monsieur !"

La tension dans la pièce était à son comble tandis que Garcia jurait doucement de l'autre côté du fil alors qu'elle tentait de trouver l'info, la toute petite info qui leur permettrait de coincer une meurtrière derrière les barreaux.

"24, Empty Road, Charliestown !" s'exclama finalement l'analyste, le ton triomphant. "Et  l'adresse est actuellement occupée par une certaine Daisy Hide qui est – vous n'allez jamais le croire mes poussins – née le 12 décembre 1976 !"

"Tu es la meilleure, Baby Doll !" la félicita Morgan.

"Ça, je le sais, mais si tu tiens à me le rappeler, rapporte-moi ces délicieux petits biscuits de la dernière fois, mon très cher fantasme-sur-pattes !"

"Promis, ma belle."

Garcia leur promit d'envoyer les infos dès que possible avant de raccrocher en leur souhaitant bonne chance. David en profita pour conseiller Hotch de la conduite à suivre dans les prochaines heures.

Bientôt, ils seraient face à face avec leur suspecte et tout finirait pour le mieux.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Station de police – 11 avril_

L'arrestation avait été à la fois une réussite… et un désastre. Derek sentait le poids des regards de tout le commissariat sur l'équipe du BAU et il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Amanda Foler, ou Daisy Hide, était simplement. Une. Pétasse. Rien de plus à ajouter.

Quand il entendit Black grogner à côté de lui, Derek déposa sa main sur son épaule et fit de lents cercles avec son pouce contre son omoplate pour le calmer. Cela eut un effet instantané. Derek lâcha un petit bruit satisfait à la vue du léger relâchement de tension des épaules de l'homme et de la disparition des petites étincelles d'or qui avaient commencé à apparaître dans ses prunelles. Derek était tout aussi atteint que Black par les événements, mais il semblait être plus capable de contrôler sa frustration…

Non mais qui essayait-il de tromper !? Il était tout autant à deux doigts d'exploser que Black !

 Quand l'équipe d'intervention était arrivée à l'appartement de Daisy Hide, elle se trouvait dans sa cuisine à se préparer à manger. Une véritable aubaine pour les policiers qui purent directement l'appréhender et l'amener au commissariat. Enfin, cela aurait probablement été plus facile si soudainement les pleurs d'un bébé n'avaient pas retenti, surprenant toute l'équipe d'intervention. Ils n'avaient vu nulle part la mention d'un enfant dans le dossier de Daisy Hide. Ensuite, la jeune femme  s'était mise à pleurer et à avoir l'air sur le bord de faire une crise de panique tout en réclamant son bébé et qu'on ne lui fasse pas de mal. C'était un spectacle particulièrement pathétique et très convainquant… si on n'était pas un profiler. Mais comme la plupart des officiers de Charliestown assignés à l'affaire n'étaient pas suffisamment doués pour percer à jour la véritable nature de la femme, les rumeurs avaient très vite circulé comme quoi les agents du FBI s'étaient sérieusement plantés et avaient arrêté une mère célibataire innocente parce qu'ils étaient dans une impasse.

Le BAU n'était pas amusé.

Encore tout à l'heure Black avait dû refuser qu'une des secrétaires n'apporte à la 'pauvre femme' son bébé en signe de réconfort. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Et depuis, seules quelques personnes dans la station se réservaient avant de juger les profilers, tandis que toutes les autres étaient déjà prêtes avec leurs torches et leurs fourches à les chasser à travers la ville ! Inutile de dire que Black et lui furent soulagés quand les autres membres du BAU apparurent à la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire en compagnie du shérif du comté.

"Tout le monde fait des erreurs, agent Hotchner." Derek entendit dire le shérif alors qu'ils approchaient. Le shérif était un homme bien, Derek en était certain, et suffisamment raisonnable pour se rendre compte qu'il ne parviendrait pas à résoudre l'affaire et attraper le tueur sans une aide extérieure. Mais à cet instant, tout ce que Derek voulait c'était qu'il la ferme et laisse le BAU travailler sans encombre.

Derek sursauta quand JJ et Prentiss se placèrent devant lui pour cacher la vue du shérif.

_Oups. Je devais être moins discret que je le croyais…_

Hotch semblait être partagé entre le respect qu'il avait pour le shérif et l'irritation d'être pris si peu au sérieux. Les deux furent finalement gagnants.

"Shérif Mathers, peut-être avons-nous appréhendé la mauvaise personne, mais j'ai le droit de garder la suspecte dans ces locaux durant les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Un droit que je vais utiliser sans aucune hésitation pour l'interroger."

Le shérif se frotta la tête en soufflant lourdement. Ses épaules étaient voûtées, comme s'il portait le monde sur son dos. "J'aimerais bien vous aider, Agent Hotchner, mais plusieurs de mes gars ont été plutôt choqués par l'apparition du bébé et ils ne sont pas d'accord avec votre décision de séparer le gamin et sa mère."

Comme s'il savait qu'on parlait de lui, le petit garçon d'environ un an commença à pleurer à nouveau, ses cris suraigus faisant grimacer toute la station de police. Derek avait téléphoné à Garcia pour qu'elle essaie d'obtenir des infos sur le bébé, mais jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient rien pu trouver. La suspecte avait probablement utilisé encore une fausse identité et tant qu'ils ne la découvriraient pas, ils ne sauraient rien sur le garçon.

"Nous en sommes tous conscients, Shérif, mais même si ce n'est pas notre tueur, Daisy Hide devrait au moins être capable de nous diriger dans la bonne direction." fit JJ, l'experte en communication. C'est dans des moments comme celui-ci que Derek pouvait réellement apprécier la présence de JJ dans l'équipe. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas auparavant ! Mais voir JJ dans l'action était une expérience qui suscitait l'admiration.

Le shérif soupira à nouveau. "Je vais vous laisser faire votre boulot, agent Hotchner… J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter."

Personne ne le gratifia d'une réponse.

Tout le BAU entra finalement dans la salle annexe à celle d'interrogation où se trouvait leur suspecte. Malgré lui, Derek sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de Daisy Hide. Elle avait _vraiment_ l'air pathétique. Mais il se reprit bien vite. Cette femme était le portrait craché de Madison Burrow avant son accident et était définitivement la femme qu'ils avaient aperçue au bar… sans oublier toutes les fausses identités et l'arnaque qu'ils avaient découvertes. Si ce n'était pas un comportement suspect, Derek ne savait plus quoi chercher.

"Alors, est-ce qu'il y a des nouvelles sur le bébé ?" demanda-t-il.

"Garcia est toujours en train de chercher, mais elle nous a envoyé tout ce qu'elle a pu trouver en plus sur Daisy Hope et Amanda Foler." fit Rossi en indiquant le petit paquet de feuilles qu'il avait amené avec lui.

"Prentiss et Morgan, je voudrais que vous conduisiez le premier interrogatoire." dit Hotch avant de se tourner vers Black. "Black et JJ, vous allez faire comme nous avions initialement prévu avec Madison Burrow."

"Le maquillage ?" demanda JJ pour être certaine qu'elle pensait à la même chose que son supérieur tandis qu'une grimace apparut sur le visage de Black. Derek se contrôla pour ne pas ricaner, mais vu le regard que lui lança Prentiss il n'y était pas complètement parvenu.

Le senior hocha juste brièvement la tête. Derek sortit en même temps que Prentiss alors que Black et JJ discutaient sur le profil des victimes visés par leur suspecte, les dossiers de Rossi sous le bras. Il prit le temps avec Prentiss. Ils décidèrent d'utiliser la vieille technique du méchant/bon flic et d'improviser au fur et à mesure des réactions de leur suspecte. Ils relurent également les informations les plus importantes avant de rentrer dans la salle d'interrogatoire

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Hide." fit Prentiss en entrant. La femme répondit un timide bonjour, l'air effrayée.

Derek fit mine de renifler d'un air méprisant, exagérant son geste. "Ou devrait-on plutôt vous appeler mademoiselle Foler ? Ou vous préférez mademoiselle Borrow peut-être ?"

"Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler." fit la suspecte avec une toute petite voix.

"Mademoiselle Hide, je suis l'agent spéciale Emily Prentiss et voici mon collègue l'agent spécial Derek Morgan. Vous avez été amenée ici en raison des meurtres de ces dernières semaines. Voyez-vous de quoi je parle ?"

"Est-ce que je peux voir mon fils, s'il vous plaît ? Il est encore trop jeune pour qu'on reste séparés très longtemps." répondit la femme en évitant la question.

"Vous ne pourrez pas voir votre fils avant d'avoir répondu à nos questions, _Daisy_." dit Derek sur un ton sans appel et légèrement moqueur en disant le 'nom' de la suspecte.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans la pièce, Derek vit la preuve que Daisy Hide pouvait être leur tueuse. Ses yeux s'étaient soudainement fait glacés et calculateurs, un seul instant, avant de redevenir larmoyants. Cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais Derek était certain que Prentiss l'avait vu aussi. Le problème avec les psychotiques, c'est qu'après un moment ils sont si convaincus d'avoir trompé leur entourage qu'ils ne font plus assez attention avec les étrangers.

"Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous aider, je ne sais rien sur les meurtres dont vous parlez !"

Voyant que sa présence desservait plus qu'elle ne servait, Derek décida de laisser la main à Prentiss. S'excusant sous prétexte d'aller chercher un café, il quitta la pièce pour retourner à la pièce annexe. Il fut accueilli par Hotch et Rossi qui approuvèrent immédiatement sa sortie.

"Elle ne semble avoir que deux catégories pour les hommes." analysa Derek. "Proies… et ennemis."

Hotch hocha brièvement la tête, les yeux rivés sur Prentiss et la suspecte. "Et apparemment tu n'es pas son type, Morgan." dit Rossi avec un sourire amusé.

"Pour une fois, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment." répliqua-t-il avec humour.

Prentiss avait apparemment changé de tactique de l'autre côté et avait sorti la carte de la compassion. Ne voyant aucune ouverture du côté des meurtres, elle s'était concentrée sur l'enfant.

"Et comment s'appelle-t-il, votre petit garçon ?"

La suspecte eut l'air sincèrement heureuse de l'intérêt de Prentiss pour son fils. "Jackson Junior."

"D'après son père ?"

"Oui, malheureusement il n'est pas très présent dans la vie de Junior… mais ce sera bientôt le cas !" dit-elle avec ferveur.

Derek fronça les sourcils. "Elle exprime les premières émotions sincères depuis qu'elle a été arrêtée. Son fils a une place beaucoup plus importante que je le présumais dans sa psychose…"

"Mais pourquoi ? Cela m'étonne qu'une femme capable de tuer de sang froid et aussi méthodique ne tombe enceinte par erreur." remarqua Rossi.

"C'est que ce n'était pas par erreur. Et vu son discours, le père de l'enfant est tout aussi important…" fit Hotch, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. "Est-ce qu'il y a un écart suffisamment large entre deux meurtres pour une grossesse ?"

Rossi et Derek consultèrent la ligne de temps qu'ils avaient construite à la découverte des anciennes affaires.

"Oui, il y a un écart de huit mois il y a environ sept mois." dit le senior en indiquant les dates du doigt.

"Communiquez cette information à Garcia pour qu'elle restreigne son champ de recherche aux bébés nés entre juillet et septembre de l'année passée." ordonna Hotch, voyant que Prentiss ne parvenait pas à obtenir l'information de son côté.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent faire quoi que ce soit, Black entra dans la pièce, une photo dans sa main exceptionnellement dégantée. Derek ne put s'empêcher d'être un moment frappé par l'apparence de Black sans les cicatrices qui adornaient son visage et ses bras. Il ne savait pas la quantité de fond de teint que JJ avait dû utiliser pour accomplir cette prouesse, mais le résultat était aussi éblouissant que dérangeant. Voir ces yeux verts sombres sans les cicatrices était comme un tableau où il manquait l'élément principal. Derek ne put s'empêcher de faire la relation avec la suspecte : ce visage n'était pas celui de Black.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand JJ entra à son tour dans la pièce et qu'il entendit Black demander comment s'appelait le bébé de Daisy Hide. Au nom de Jackson Junior, son visage s'assombrit d'autant plus.

"C'est bien ce que je craignais." Il montra à nouveau la photo et plus précisément le jeune homme dont le bras entourait la jeune Madison Burrow avant de déclarer gravement : "Messieurs, je vous présente l'ex-mari de Madison Burrow, Jackson Trend."

Le silence dura plusieurs secondes avant qu'Hotch ne réussisse à dire quelque chose.

"Cela donne une tout autre dimension à son obsession…"

"Nous nous sommes effectivement trompés." continua Rossi avec une figure fermée.

Derek haussa les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" Il ne fut pas surpris quand Black lui répondit.

"Ce n'est pas par Madison Burrow qu'Amanda Foler est obsédée, mais par Jackson Trend."

Lorsque Derek comprit ce qu'il se passait, il perçut immédiatement les changements que cela apportait à leur profil.

"Prentiss n'arrivera à rien obtenir d'elle, alors." soupira-t-il en regardant Prentiss à travers la vitre sans teint. "Ses seules faiblesses sont Madison Burrow et ce Jackson Trend. Si Black parvient à reproduire le comportement typique des victimes…"

"Alors nous avons une chance de briser son masque." compléta JJ.

"Nous devrions contacter Madison Burrow et Jackson Trend. Je pense qu'il y a une histoire qui les concerne tous les deux et Amanda Foler… une histoire qui pourrait peut-être être l'origine de la psychose d'Amanda." suggéra Rossi.

"Morgan, fais sortir Prentiss. Nous allons devoir faire quelques recherches avant d'y envoyer Black." demanda Hotch fermement. "Il est temps pour Amanda Foler de nous montrer son vrai visage."

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

Jennifer observa avec grande attention l'entrée de Black dans la pièce qui contenait leur suspect. Le jeune homme avait toutes les pièces en main pour obtenir des confessions de leur suspecte, ou assez pour prouver qu'elle était impliquée dans les meurtres. Devant les preuves qu'Amanda Foler et Daisy Hide était la seule et même unique personne, Madison Burrow et Jackson Trend n'avaient pas gardé leurs secrets très longtemps. Maintenant, Jennifer n'espérait plus qu'une chose : que Black parvienne maintenant à percer ceux de leur suspecte. Apparemment, Black était déjà spécialisé dans les Affaires Spéciales en interrogatoire et infiltration, en grande partie à cause de ses 'pouvoirs' d'empathie et de télépathie. JJ était plutôt impatiente de le voir à l'œuvre, surtout après avoir entendu les circonstances de la rencontre entre Black et les deux seniors de l'équipe.

_Il faut une certaine dose de talent pour faire croire à un groupe de profiler qu'ils ont non seulement affaire à une femme, mais également à une femme enceinte… Le tout menacé par un sniper !_

Déjà dès l'entrée de Black, elle voyait un changement dans sa posture et sa façon de marcher. C'était une personne qui était beau et avait l'habitude d'entendre les autres le lui dire, plein de confiance et avec cette pointe d'arrogance qui intimidait et attirait à la fois. Jennifer avait du travailler pendant un bon moment pour couvrir toutes les cicatrices du visage de Black et de ses avant-bras. Il lui avait demandé de lui faire les bras, car il allait sûrement utiliser son empathie à contact durant l'interrogatoire et qu'il avait besoin d'avoir une certaine surface de peau nue pour pouvoir toucher la suspecte sans avoir l'air lui-même suspect. Elle devait avouer que de voir Black avoir l'air à son aise, les manches remontées à hauteur des coudes et ses mains sans gants effectuant ce petit geste dans ses cheveux, comme pour dégager les mèches, mais qui ne servait qu'à lui donner cette impression de confiance nonchalante, avait un certain effet sur JJ. Elle avait une relation géniale avec William, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de songer que Black avait l'air sexy ainsi.

"Mademoiselle Hide ? Je suis Harry Black et on m'a chargé de m'occuper de vous." dit-il comme introduction, lui décochant un sourire charmant et un regard des plus appréciateurs. Black déposa les dossiers qu'il avait en main sur le bureau et se tourna vers la femme avec un visage ouvert.

La suspecte sourit faiblement, mais Jennifer fut capable de voir une brève lueur prédatrice dans son regard. Peut-être n'y parvenait-elle que parce qu'elle l'avait déjà vue tant de fois chez d'autres suspects que le BAU avait interrogés, mais elle se demandait tout de même jusqu'à quel point certains officiers de cette station était enfoncé dans leur haine envers les agents du FBI qu'ils en arrivaient à ignorer de tels signes.

"Je suis désolé pour le comportement de l'agent du FBI tout à l'heure… Il ne doit sûrement pas être habitué à avoir affaire à des jolies filles… Ou même des filles tout court." Black sourit à nouveau d'un air séducteur et son sourire fit mine de s'élargir quand la suspecte gloussa d'un air tout aussi faux.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, JJ dut pincer ses lèvres pour ne pas sourire au léger grondement émis par Morgan face à l'accusation.

"Pourquoi ne nous mettrions-nous pas plus à l'aise ? Je vais vous enlever ces menottes si vous me promettez de garder vos mains bien en évidence. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles, mmh, se baladent dans des endroits _inappropriés_."

_Oh mon Dieu, mais comment Black parvient-il à transformer une phrase totalement innocente en une invitation sexuelle !?_

"Je commence à regretter que Black soit gay." plaisanta Prentiss, dans le but de détendre un peu l'atmosphère tendue de la pièce.

Lorsque Black ouvrit la serrure des menottes de la suspecte après qu'elle lui ait promis d'un air coquet que ses mains resteraient là où elles devaient être, Jennifer le vit soudainement se tendre et ses yeux brièvement perdre leur focus, avant qu'il ne semble se reprendre et finalement défaire les liens. JJ comprit que Black venait de ressentir les émotions de la suspecte et vu sa réaction, elles n'étaient pas agréables. Elle fut légèrement inquiète quand il prit le temps de retourner à sa place, dos à la femme pour se reprendre.

Quand il fut assis, Black ouvrit le dossier qu'ils avaient préparé avant de le laisser rentrer dans la pièce. Il déposa alors plusieurs photos des corps retrouvés devant la suspecte, tandis que JJ gardait toute son attention sur la suspecte. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne rata pas la dilatation de pupille qui trahissait son excitation face aux photos, avant de voir du dégoût, ce qui était normal dans ce cas-ci vu la façon dont les victimes de ces meurtres étaient mutilées post-mortem.

"Reconnaissez-vous ces hommes, mademoiselle Hide ?"

C'est à ce moment-là que JJ fut capable de voir le changement brutal de l'atmosphère de la pièce. Ils avaient réussi à créer ce qu'ils recherchaient : mettre leur suspecte à découvert en lui présentant un parfait spécimen du type d'hommes qu'elle assassinait pour l'obliger à basculer dans son mode prédatrice. Les psychotiques de son genre, atteint de trouble de la personnalité, avaient tendance à se distancer de leurs envies violentes lorsqu'elles sont dans un cadre non sûr. Mais que fait un prédateur devant une belle pièce de viande ? Se jeter dessus, bien sûr ! Et c'est à ce moment-là que le prédateur est le plus vulnérable.

La suspecte souriait toujours, mais son sourire s'était fait infiniment plus agressif depuis tout à l'heure. "Non, je n'en reconnais aucun."

Black fit mine d'être déçu. "Vous êtes certaine ? Ça nous aurait pourtant bien aidé si vous aviez su quelque chose…" Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, comme embarrassé.

"J'aurais aimé vous aider, officier Black." fit la suspecte en posant une main sur celle de Black. Jennifer vit le jeune homme lutter contre l'envie de récupérer sa main. "Malheureusement, je ne sais rien du tout au sujet de ces meurtres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis ici !"

"Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais simplement dire à ces agents du FBI qu'ils ont merdé et vous pourrez rentrer chez vous avec le petit." dit Black aimablement. Il se leva, prenant les dossiers dans ses bras. "Je vais juste–" Et comme ils l'avaient prévu, Black fit tomber la photo de la cérémonie de remise de diplômes avec Madison Burrow, Jackson Trend et leur suspecte.

La femme ramassa la photo et resta tétanisée un instant devant l'image. "Co–comment avez-vous eu ça ?"

"Oh, c'est une Madison Burrow qui nous l'a apportée. Elle voulait nous montrer une photo de son mari." fit Black comme si c'était un commentaire inintéressant.

"Mari ?" fit Daisy Hide avec une grimace lui tordant la bouche.

"Oui, après l'accident de voiture, Madison et Jackson se sont rapprochés et ils ont jugé que le divorce était une erreur, je crois qu'ils vont se remarier le mois prochain." mentit Black. La fureur était visible sur le visage de la suspecte. "Elle a essayé de me trouver une plus jolie photo, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de photo sans 'Amy la Sans-Ami' dessus."

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La photo fut bientôt écrasée dans la poigne de la suspecte. "Ne prononcez pas ce nom !"

Black haussa les sourcils. "Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce genre de personnes, elles ne sont bonnes qu'à être utilisées par des gens comme vous et moi, mademoiselle Hide, non ? Des gens beaux et populaires qui s'entourent de faire-valoir, de personnes banales et sans intérêt pour mieux briller." Il s'approcha de la femme, passa son bras autour de son épaule en faisant bien attention à toucher sa peau (certainement pour juger de l'approche à utiliser grâce à son empathie), avant de se pencher à son oreille. "Nous avons bien besoin de ces gens pour les utiliser et user. Pour les rabaisser et leur rappeler que sans nous, ils seraient seuls et misérables. Que personne d'autre que nous ne coucherait avec eux parce qu'ils sont tellement _hideux_ et _pitoyables_ que personne ne voudrait d'eux."

"Non, c'est faux !" s'écria la suspecte. "Beaucoup d'autres personnes couchent avec moi et c'est MOI qui les utilisent ! C'est MOI qui les use et m'en débarrasse quand ils ne me satisfont plus !" Sa voix s'était faite hystérique.

JJ eut un frisson en voyant le sourire cruel qu'afficha Black. "Vous croyez cela ? Et Jackson, alors ? Il a couché avec vous, mais ce n'était que pour le sexe, n'est-ce pas ? Madison lui avait donné sa permission, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité avant le bal de promo et que vous n'étiez de toute façon pas assez jolie pour que Jackson tombe amoureux… "

"LA FERME ! TAIS-TOI !"

"Oh, mais c'est vrai… Jackson a fini par coucher avec vous des années plus tard et vous a donné cet adorable petit bébé… Oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment _vous_ , n'est-ce pas mademoiselle Hide ? Ce n'est pas _vous_ qu'il voyait, mais quelqu'un d'autre, mmh ? La même femme que tous ces hommes voient, mais qui n'est pas la vraie Daisy Hide. Et savez-vous pourquoi je le sais ?" La femme le fixa d'un air partagé entre la rage et la panique. Black leva la main et frotta sa joue. "Parce que derrière ce visage, mademoiselle Hide, vous resterez à jamais Amy la Sans-Ami. Tout comme nous tous sur cette terre–" Black enleva la main de son visage, laissant apparaître les trois longues cicatrices sur sa pommette, un sourire tordu aux lèvres. "–derrière ce visage, vous resterez à jamais _brisée_ et _laide_. Et moi, mademoiselle Hide, _je vous vois._ "

Cela sembla être la phrase de trop. Elle se jeta sur Black qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce mouvement et le plaqua contre le mur, les mains autour de son cou, tentant de l'étouffer. "LA FERME ! Vous êtes tous pareils, vous vous croyez au-dessus des autres grâce à votre beauté ! Mais quand la corde vous étouffe, vous devenez laids, si LAIDS ! C'est si jouissif de voir tous ces beaux visages se tordre et se déformer !"

"Oh mon dieu, il faut aller aider Black !" s'exclama JJ quand elle vit que Black ne parvenait pas à réagir, probablement débordé par les émotions de la suspecte, mais Morgan était déjà parti et débarquait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il sépara immédiatement Daisy Hide de Black, ignorant ses tentatives de coup de poings et ses griffures hystériques. Trois officiers entrèrent à sa suite dans la salle pour le débarrasser de la suspecte et lui mettre à nouveau les menottes.

"Ils sont tous superficiels, sauf mon Jackson ! Mon Jackson, il a dit qu'il m'aimait, oui, oui ! C'est cette petite pétasse de Madison qui l'a volée ! Mais j'ai mon petit Junior et bientôt Jackson va nous rejoindre !" Elle se mit à rire avant de chantonner une comptine quand les cris du bébé furent entendus depuis la salle d'interrogatoire.

JJ fut soulagée quand Morgan aida Black à se relever et qu'à part de légères ecchymoses, il n'avait pas de blessures visibles. Elle sourit en voyant la façon dont Morgan entoura son bras d'un air protecteur autour de Black pour le conduire hors de la salle où la suspecte était encore en pleine crise psychotique. Il l'amenait sûrement à la salle de réunion pour lui permettre de se calmer après cette frayeur. Elle fut néanmoins étonnée que Rossi et Hotch ne les rejoignent pas, puisque Black était leur ami à eux aussi. Peut-être tenaient-ils, comme Prentiss, à être là quand la cohorte d'excuses des officiers débuterait.

Et comme JJ l'avait prédit, le shérif Mathers fut le premier à se présenter dans la petite salle annexe, une expression de respect réticent sur le visage.

"Alors, Shérif Mathers, cela vous suffira-t-il comme preuve ?" fit Hotch d'une façon si glaciale que même les esquimaux en auraient des gelures.

Et c'était pour ça, mesdames et messieurs, que _personne_ ne sous-estimait Aaron Hotchner.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_The Rollercoaster – 11 avril_

Harry descendit d'une traite le cocktail bleu fluorescent qu'on lui avait servi, ressentant visiblement le besoin de se changer les idées, mais déplorant le fait qu'il était incapable de se saouler. La même scène se répétait dans sa tête depuis tout à l'heure. Les mains de la suspecte autour de sa gorge, les émotions de _Haine/Folie/Tue!/Tue!/Tue!_ l'assaillant soudainement, le délai qu'il lui avait fallu avant de réussir à se dégager au même moment où Morgan entrait pour l'aider, et puis finalement ce flux d'émotions réconfortantes qui le calmèrent instantanément au travers de cette main dans le bas de son dos qui le guidait hors de la pièce. Et quand Morgan et lui furent finalement seuls dans la pièce attribuée au BAU…

Il ne s'était _rien_ passé du tout.

Enfin, rien si on excluait le fait que Derek avait pris Harry dans ses bras et avait passé presqu'un quart d'heure à simplement le tenir, l'inondant de toutes ces émotions qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir à nouveau. Ce mélange de _Tendresse. Sympathie. Protection._ l'avait envahi et l'avait peu à peu rassuré. Quand Morgan le relâcha, lui demandant si ça allait, Harry ressentit avec plus d'intensité qu'il ne l'aurait soupçonné la perte de ses émotions. Mais au sourire étonnamment satisfait de Morgan, le métis savait exactement quel effet il avait sur Harry.

Harry changea de position sur la haute chaise au bar. Dire qu'il avait été surpris par les sentiments de Morgan serait un mensonge. Cela faisait tout de même quelques semaines qu'ils se tournaient autour, et même si Harry craignait d'avoir une nouvelle relation après la fin dramatique de sa dernière, cette phase de chasse et de séduction lui redonnait confiance et l'assurait que Morgan était décidément _plus_ qu'intéressé.

Et il allait éviter de penser à quel point cette dernière idée lui faisait plaisir, au risque de passer pour une jeune fille en fleur qui flirtait pour la première fois de sa vie…

Le jeune sorcier ignora le sentiment de contentement que Morgan irradiait, même depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Néanmoins il ne retint pas son sourire quand le métis renversa une partie de sa boisson sur son tee-shirt parce qu'il refusait de détourner le regard d'Harry. Cachant son hilarité, Harry se retourna vers le bar pour être surpris par l'apparition d'un nouveau cocktail qu'il n'avait pas commandé. Il interpella le barman pour lui signaler son erreur quand il remarqua soudainement la présence du propriétaire de la discothèque qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt juste à côté de lui. L'homme lui sourit, ses yeux gris brillant de cette même lueur de curiosité que la dernière fois.

"Ce n'est pas une erreur, Agent Black, le cocktail est de la maison." fit James Bolder aimablement.

"Ah… Et bien merci." fit Harry, mais sans toucher la boisson.

L'homme s'installa sur la haute chaise d'à côté, puis appuya sa tête sur sa main en observant Harry. Le sorcier ignora son regard et continua de boire sa bière, se demandant ce que lui voulait le propriétaire de la boîte de nuit. Finalement, James Bolder fut le premier à craquer et à parler, comme Harry l'avait prédit.

"Alors vous êtes l'un d'eux…"

Harry haussa les sourcils, l'air vaguement confus. "L'un d'eux ?"

"Vous savez…" Il approcha son visage de celui d'Harry. Le jeune Auror dut s'obliger à ne pas reculer à la claire invasion de son espace personnel. "Un loup-garou." murmura James Bolder, ne cessant de jeter des coups d'œil pour vérifier que personne n'entendait leur conversation.

Harry se braqua immédiatement et se jeta presque instantanément dans l'esprit de son interlocuteur. La première image sur laquelle il tomba fut celle d'un homme et d'un petit garçon. Il en fut tellement surpris qu'il détourna le regard, coupant par la même occasion sa Legilimancie.

"J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?" dit l'homme, un peu plus insistant et s'approchant encore un peu plus du demi-loup-garou.

"En quoi cela vous intéresse ?" fit Harry, mimant la nonchalance. Il savait que ça avait un rapport avec le petit garçon qu'il avait vu, il ne fut donc pas étonné quand l'homme hésita avant de répondre :

"C'est… mon fils…"

"Pas besoin de poursuivre cela ici. Tenez, prenez ceci." dit Harry en lui tendant une carte. "C'est mon numéro de téléphone. Quand vous aurez le temps, passez-moi un coup de fil pour qu'on se voie." L'homme prit la carte et son regard se fit si reconnaissant et plein de gratitude qu'Harry se sentit coupable d'avoir même songé que James Bolder s'intéressait à lui. Il mit la main sur l'épaule de l'homme et lui sourit doucement.

"Tout ira bien, monsieur Bolder. Appelez-moi avant la prochaine pleine lune et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour vous aider."

L'homme agrippa sa main quand Harry allait partir. "Merci."

Au hochement de tête d'Harry, l'homme le lâcha avant de partir de son côté. Harry avait la forte impression qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau où une bouteille de scotch l'attendait. Il se tourna vers la table où étaient assis le BAU, ou du moins ceux qui n'étaient pas sur la piste de danse, et fut étonné de ne plus voir Morgan. Le sorcier s'adressa alors à Hotch et Rossi qui étaient à la table pour le moment.

"Avez-vous vu où est Morgan ?" Harry eut une brève grimace grincheuse quand Rossi agita ses sourcils d'un air entendu et vaguement pervers.

"Il est sorti il y a quelques secondes pour prendre l'air." lui répondit Hotch.

_Hotch est mon nouveau senior préféré_ , dit-il avec ses yeux à Rossi quand les lèvres de l'agent en question se fendirent en un sourire moqueur à la vue d'Harry se dirigeant dans la direction indiquée par le chef d'équipe du BAU. Harry fut vengé quand Hotch roula les yeux et dit quelque chose à Rossi qui eut soudainement l'air boudeur de celui dont on privait le plaisir.

Quand Harry fut enfin dehors, il ne vit pas Morgan devant la boite de nuit. Il contourna la file de personnes qui attendaient de pouvoir rentrer pour se diriger vers l'allée annexe. Ne voyant personne, Harry s'apprêtait à revenir sur ses pas quand il fut poussé contre le mur par une main très familière. C'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle Harry ne chercha pas à lui briser la main, mais simplement à se dégager de sa poigne.

"Putain, Morgan ! Lâche-moi !" finit par dire Harry quand l'agent n'eut pas l'air de vouloir le laisser partir. Ses futures protestations furent coupées quand Morgan le retourna et l'embrassa dans un baiser agressif et plein de dominance.

Disons qu'Harry était en train de développer une toute nouvelle perversion pour les surfaces planes, comme les murs par exemple. Surtout quand il était plaqué contre la dite surface plane susmentionnée par un corps chaud et puissant, et que sa bouche était revendiquée par des lèvres autoritaires et que, lorsqu'il lâchait un gémissement surpris, une langue s'insinuait entre ses lèvres et caressait sensuellement la sienne.

Harry se tendit un instant quand une main se glissa dans ses cheveux et qu'une autre dans le bas de son dos l'enfonçait contre le corps chaud de Morgan. Il aurait sous doute dû utiliser le fait que Morgan l'avait relâché pour se dégager, mais son corps ne l'entendait pas de la même façon et ses deux mains se retrouvèrent dans les cheveux et la nuque de Morgan. Quand il eut enfin l'occasion de respirer, Harry avait le souffle court et les yeux brillants. Les yeux de Morgan, eux, s'assombrirent de désir et très vite il recaptura la bouche d'Harry.

Leur second baiser devint bien vite sexy et terriblement sale tellement leurs langues et leurs dents étaient impliquées. Harry n'entendait plus rien et ne ressentait rien de plus que ce fulgurant besoin de posséder et d'être possédé, ainsi qu'un profond désir de faire ses preuves (un sentiment qui appartenait à Morgan s'il en croyait la touche de jalousie qui le soulignait et qu'il savait ne pas être la sienne). Après plusieurs minutes de brûlants échanges, Harry frôla sans le vouloir (évidemment) l'entrejambe de Morgan et ne put s'empêcher d'être très content de son effet sur l'homme pour lequel il avait –oserait-il l'avouer ? – des sentiments.

Après cet 'accident', une vanne semblait s'être ouverte et Harry se retrouva bien vite à se frotter aveuglement contre Morgan pour se débarrasser de son érection devenue proéminente par la simple friction de leurs corps. Le sorcier frissonna quand les yeux devenus argents de Morgan se posèrent sur lui alors que le métis s'était emparé de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger. Harry poussa un grognement de frustration avant de voir la lueur taquine dans le regard de Morgan. Il ne retint pas son gémissement quand l'homme utilisa sa poigne sur Harry pour connecter leurs deux entrejambes et y appliquer des mouvements de va-et-vient provocateurs et déterminés.

Les frottements étaient tout simplement délicieux. À chaque descente de Morgan, Harry tentait de lutter contre la poigne de celui-ci pour le rencontrer en montant, mais un léger grondement l'en dissuadait. Ne voulant pas simplement se laisser dominer sans rien dire, Harry agrippa le quart loup-garou et réussit en utilisant le poids de Morgan à échanger leurs places. Le métis eut l'air surpris par le changement de situation avant de se détendre, son regard d'autant plus brûlant. Harry s'était inquiété un moment que Morgan ne soit pas capable de lui laisser la main au vu de son lourd passé entre les mains de son violeur Carl Buford, mais de le voir ainsi lui faire confiance, laisser Harry faire ce qu'il voulait…

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur aphrodisiaque.

Léchant sensuellement le creux du cou de Morgan, Harry passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau sous ses doigts et regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à retiré ses gants. Cependant il changea d'avis quand l'agent sembla se défaire littéralement sous ses caresses. Peut-être Morgan avait-il un truc pour le cuir… Enthousiasmé par les réponses très bruyantes de Morgan, Harry recommença à frotter leurs entrejambes l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, même si c'était plus une furieuse rencontre de lèvres alors que leurs mouvements s'accéléraient et devenaient erratiques.

"Mo… Morgan !" gémit Harry quand il se sentit au bord de l'orgasme. Il entendit et sentit avec son empathie le moment où Morgan jouit au son de sa voix, l'extase inondant tous ses sens et le faisant jouir à son tour. Harry se laissa tomber sur Morgan qui glissait tout doucement contre le mur. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre, la tête d'Harry contre l'épaule de Morgan.

La minute suivante ne fut peuplée que de tentatives de reprendre son souffle.

"Non pas que je ne suis pas content avec ce développement, Morgan, mais tu sais que tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux, n'est-ce pas ?" fit finalement Harry en relevant la tête, percevant facilement l'émotion maintenant qu'il n'était plus distrait par Morgan. "Le fils de James Bolder a été mordu par un loup-garou et il a risqué de me demander si j'en étais un après avoir vu mes cicatrices, rien de dangereux là-dedans…" fit Harry avec une expression moqueuse quand Morgan eut une mine renfrognée.

"La ferme, Black." fit-il avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois Harry jusqu'à ce que le principal intéressé grogne et ait les yeux roulant dans ses orbites de plaisir. Puis il soupira et posa son front contre celui du jeune Auror. Harry rougit légèrement en sentant les émotions de soulagement et de tendre affection de Morgan. "On devrait peut-être rentrer à l'hôtel pour se changer, non ?" dit finalement le métis avec humour en désignant leurs pantalons.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry se rappela qu'éjaculer dans son pantalon était particulièrement salissant. Avec un sourire amusé, Harry approuva l'idée. Ils se relevèrent tous les deux et Harry utilisa un charme rapide pour dissimuler les traces d'humidité visibles sur leurs pantalons.

"Morgan… Ce qu'il vient de se passer…" commença Harry, cherchant ses mots pour savoir ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Le plus vieux sourit. "J'imagine que je vais devoir t'inviter à diner maintenant, avant que Teddy décide de venger la vertu de son parrain." plaisanta-t-il alors. Puis, plus sérieusement, il s'approcha d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'écart. "Je veux quelque chose de tout ça, Harry. Quelque chose de sérieux."

_Ah merde... les papillons sont de retour. C'est simplement mon prénom, pas besoin d'être aussi excité pour ça !_

"Moi aussi, Derek." répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Alors ça te dirait qu'on aille manger un bout après qu'on soit rentré à Quantico ?"

"Avec _plaisir_." Et Harry frissonna légèrement à la façon indécente de Derek de prononcer le mot plaisir.

Harry allait probablement embrasser à nouveau Derek quand un raclement de gorge l'interrompit.

"Maintenant que vous avez réglé la situation, est-ce qu'on peut laisser les gens passer de nouveau devant votre allée, les garçons ?"

_C'est définitif, Rossi !_ songea Harry au sourire carnassier et victorieux de son 'ami'. _Tu n'es plus_ du tout _mon préféré !_

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Las Vegas, Nevada – Bennington Sanitarium – 12 avril_

Les derniers jours avaient été une véritable _torture_. Et Spencer savait de quoi il parlait. Draco Black était un monstre. Si Harry n'était pas là pour contenir toute cette malfaisance, Spencer était sûr que le Maître des Potions aurait été enfermé il y a un long moment.

Avant de commencer à faire les potions, ils avaient travaillé sur l'aspect purement théorique de la potion qu'ils voulaient réaliser. De la potion que les ex-Mangemorts avaient voulu utiliser sur Harry pour faire revivre leur leader, ils avaient réussi à extraire le principe d'une connexion familiale, ou tout du moins sanguine, qui permettait d'accéder aux souvenirs de celui qui buvait la potion. Ils avaient passé au moins deux jours sur ce sujet, à lire d'obscures vieux grimoires et des bouquins spécialisés en herbologie. Puis, Spencer avait usé de toutes ses connaissances en chimie et ce qu'il avait appris grâce aux vieux livres d'école qu'il avait emprunté à Harry pour aider Draco Black à transformer cette connexion pour que ses souvenirs et les souvenirs de sa mère se coordonnent et qu'ainsi l'état de sa mère soit suffisamment stable pour utiliser une potion spécialisée dans la réparation des dommages mentaux.

Ça, c'était la théorie.

Inutile de dire que la pratique était loin de la réalité.

Après avoir donné son autorisation (ou plutôt après se l'être faite arrachée par un sorcier blond diablement effrayant), ils avaient fait des expérimentations pour vérifier si les émanations de potions fonctionnaient aussi bien sur lui que les potions elles-mêmes. Ils avaient donc passé le reste du temps dans le laboratoire privé du Maître Black à expérimenter différentes potions – et Spencer était certain que le 'cousin' d'Harry en avait profité pour tester quelques-unes uniquement pour son cruel plaisir – et à vérifier si leurs émanations fonctionnaient sur Spencer. Après quelques tests, ils avaient observé que s'ils ajoutaient le sang de Spencer aux mixtures, elles étaient tout aussi efficaces en potions qu'en émanations.

C'est ainsi que trois jours plus tard, sans avoir dormi ni mangé une seule fois – mais après avoir bu des quantités inimaginables de mixtures infectes (surtout en sachant ce qu'il se trouvait dedans…) – Spencer et Draco Black étaient juste en dehors de la pièce qui menait à la chambre de Diana Reid, une potion dans la main du Maître. Certains auraient pu dire que c'était bien trop tôt pour avoir fini la création d'une nouvelle potion, mais ils ne prenaient alors pas en compte le fait que Spencer était un génie et que Draco Black était non seulement un Maître de sa profession, mais quasiment un prodige. La seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient ni dormi ni mangé était parce qu'ils avaient été trop absorbés par leur but pour penser à autre chose. Dans ces circonstances, c'était au contraire étonnant qu'ils aient pris autant de temps !

Spencer était anxieux, mais il savait que la potion qu'ils avaient réalisée allait fonctionner. Elle n'était peut-être pas parfaite, mais avec les moyens qu'ils possédaient, ils n'allaient pas réussir à faire mieux que cela. Ils avaient vu et revu la formule, expérimenté tout ce qu'ils avaient pu sur Spencer et effectué tous les tests imaginables pour la toxicité de la potion… Ils étaient certains de l'effet théorique de la potion, mais en dehors de cela, il n'y avait aucune réelle garantie.

Mais Spencer _voulait_ prendre le risque. Il en avait assez de rester le petit garçon apeuré qui était satisfait que les choses restent telles quelles. Harry songeait sûrement que Spencer allait attendre sagement avant d'utiliser les talents de Draco Black  pour guérir sa mère – et comme il connaissait bien Spencer, il aurait eu raison… dans d'autres circonstances. Mais le jeune génie n'avait pas attendu. Harry n'avait pas pris en compte l'espoir déchirant, et même consumant, que Spencer allait éprouver à l'idée de pouvoir guérir sa mère. Dès le moment où Draco Black avait dit qu'il pouvait aider, l'esprit du docteur avait été rempli d'ingrédients de potions combinés à des formules chimiques qu'il espérait utiliser dans le domaine des potions magiques.

Et maintenant il y était.

"Rappelez-vous, Docteur Reid, nous aurons de bien meilleures chances si vous parvenez à lui faire avaler la potion avec quelques gouttes de son sang."

Spencer inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte et de rentrer dans la pièce. Il ferma derrière lui. Maître Black avait décidé qu'il garderait l'entrée et utiliserait un sort Anti-Moldus pour que personne ne les dérange. Il se retrouva donc seul, face à sa mère qui lisait un livre, assise dans son fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Elle avait relevé la tête quand elle l'avait entendu entrer et souriait joyeusement.

"Spencer ! Je ne savais pas que tu passerais me voir !"

"Bonjour maman." fit  nerveusement Spencer. Il s'assit dans la chaise en face de sa mère, se disant que s'il collait le plus possible à la routine qu'il avait quand il la visitait, elle serait beaucoup plus calme pour la suite des opérations.

"Comment vas-tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, est-ce que tu as bien mangé et dormi ces derniers temps ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet, ses yeux perçants fixés sur son visage.

"Oui, oui tout va bien. C'est juste que… un ami et moi avons créé quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider, maman." Spencer opta pour la confrontation directe. Il grimaça néanmoins en prononçant le mot 'ami', car Draco Black était certainement la dernière personne qu'il souhaiterait avoir comme ami.

Sa mère renifla d'un air hautain. "Tu sais bien que tous les médicaments que ces fous ont essayé de me donner n'ont aucun effet, Spencer. Et puis je n'en ai pas besoin, je me sens parfaitement bien !"

Spencer fronça les sourcils en songeant à la façon dont sa mère s'était comportée lors de sa dernière crise, si désemparée et effrayée, lui demandant de l'aide et criant comme si on la torturait… Il sentit la frustration le gagner. "Oui, mais cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'ait fait ce médicament. Et je te promets que ça va marcher." _Ou du moins je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

Sa mère le regarda d'un air condescendant, comme si elle acceptait les caprices d'un enfant. "C'est d'accord, Spencer, si tu veux vraiment essayer." Heureux de la voir céder aussi vite, le docteur sortit une aiguille de couture et désigna la fiole qu'il avait en main.

"J'aurais juste besoin de quelques gouttes de ton sang pour-"

"Mon… sang… ?"

Spencer se rendit compte qu'il avait dit quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû. Quand sa mère se jeta sur lui, le visage contorsionné en une expression enragée, il tenta de l'éviter, mais rata spectaculairement et se retrouva plaqué sur le sol.

"Mon fils ne voudrait jamais me blesser ! Qui êtes-vous ?! Où est Spencer ?! Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?!"

"Ma…man… c'est moi… Spencer…" parvint à dire Spencer malgré les mains autour de son cou. Il se rendit compte qu'il saignait dans la bouche à cause du goût métallique du sang qui l'envahissait. Il avait dû se mordre la langue en tombant.

"Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans, alors ?! Du poison ?!" Sa mère le relâcha soudainement, mais Spencer avait été trop longtemps privé d'oxygène pour réagir immédiatement. C'est pourquoi il ne se débattit pas quand il sentit la potion couler dans sa gorge, se mélangeant à son sang. Il réussit à repousser sa mère qui voulait l'obliger à boire le liquide et l'entendit tomber en arrière, la potion la couvrant dans sa chute.

La dernière chose qu'il vit fut la figure horrifié de Draco Black le regarder depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

Puis tout devint noir.


	30. Souvenirs et réconfort

_Quelque part entre Charliestown et Quantico – Jet privé du FBI – 12 avril_

Pour une fois, Harry semblait un peu plus à l'aise à bord de l'avion qui appartenait au BAU. Certains auraient pu croire que c'était grâce à une nouvelle marque de calmants qu'Harry aurait acheté au Colorado (ce qui serait de toute façon faux, puisqu'Harry ne consommait que les pilules-potions de Draco), ou peut-être qu'Harry parvenait enfin à progressivement se débarrasser de sa peur après l'usage répété de l'appareil. Mais la vérité reposait simplement en l'homme assis juste à côté de lui qui avait sa main posée discrètement contre la sienne, effleurant à peine la peau nue de son bras dont il avait relevé la manche dans cette seule intention.

Derek faisait mine de lire tandis qu'il observait son… petit ami ? Amant ? Malheureusement, Harry et lui n'avaient pas été jusque là hier soir à l'hôtel. Ils avaient simplement fini par dormir dans le même lit, échangeant quelques baisers et caresses tout en s'esclaffant comme des adolescents. Derek n'était pas peu fier d'être capable de faire rire l'autre agent, l'aidant à monter un plan pour se venger de Rossi. Harry était très sexy lorsqu'il avait cette lueur malicieuse dans le regard… C'était également dans ce même lit que Derek découvrit à quel point Harry était sensible au toucher direct.

Malgré le fait que Derek l'ait déjà vu de nombreuses fois torse nu, Harry avait décidé de dormir avec son tee-shirt. Déçu, mais comprenant le geste du plus jeune, Derek s'était contenté de tracer avec des gestes doux, les cicatrices de ses bras. Il n'avait pas su cacher son sourire suffisant quand Harry frissonnait à son toucher. Derek se demandait quelles émotions ressentait Harry à son contact... Quelles qu'elles soient, elles lui faisaient de l'effet. Il l'avait vu dans les respirations tremblantes d'Harry et son regard émerveillé posé sur Derek, comme s'il le regardait pour la première fois. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était endormi avant de s'éveiller le lendemain quand la présence chaude à ses côtés disparut soudainement.

Et ce n'était que parce qu'il voulait faire les choses "bien" que Derek ne rejoignit pas le sorcier sous la douche.

Derek et Harry s'étaient naturellement installés l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'avion, sous le regard entendu des deux seniors de l'équipe. Il était un peu embarrassé et inquiet à cause du fait qu'ils étaient au courant de ce qu'il se passait entre lui et le sorcier, mais Harry l'avait immédiatement confronté avec un sourcil haussé et un sourire moqueur.

"Oh ? Le Grand Méchant Loup est effrayé par les vilains messieurs ?" Et que le ciel le foudroie s'il osait dire qu'il n'adorait pas ses petites joutes verbales avec Harry, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être irritant parfois…

Néanmoins, le ton amusé d'Harry avait eu le mérite de le distraire. Devant l'absence de doigts accusateurs des deux seniors pour avoir osé toucher à leur ami, Derek s'était vite détendu et s'était surpris (ou pas) à discrètement observer Harry alors que tous les muscles de celui-ci étaient tendus comme un arc plus l'avion s'éloignait du sol. L'agent n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'imiter l'expression d'un peu plus tôt d'Harry face à sa 'peur' d'Hotch et Rossi. Elle était totalement justifiée ! Les seniors se révélaient vicieux quand quelqu'un s'attaquait à l'équipe, alors si cela concernait Harry, un vieil ami… Son cerveau refusait d'imaginer ce qui pourrait lui arriver. Son attitude railleuse lui valut un faible regard noir de la part du plus jeune. Il fallait avouer qu'Harry avait l'air trop préoccupé par sa phobie pour trouver une répartie pour Derek.

Face à la réaction du sorcier, Derek avait fait mine de rouler les yeux avant d'agripper le bras d'Harry qui était enroulé autour de l'accoudoir comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et de le déposer sur le fauteuil entre eux. Avant que l'autre ne puisse faire une remarque, Derek avait enfoncé ses doigts dans la manche du pull d'Harry et les avait collés contre la peau du plus jeune. L'effet fut instantané. L'anxiété avait disparu pour être remplacée par la même expression d'émerveillement qu'Harry avait eue le jour d'avant quand Derek l'avait touché. Il s'était senti rougir sous ce regard et avait alors masqué son embarras derrière un sourire rusé et séducteur. Harry n'avait pas fait de remarque lorsque Derek s'était détourné pour regarder par le hublot, mais la brève sensation de gratitude lui fit savoir que le sorcier avait tenu qu'il sache à quel point son geste était apprécié.

C'était ainsi que quelques heures plus tard, Derek Morgan était assis dans l'avion, à côté de son petit ami, à se demander  _'Oh ce n'est pas vrai mais dans quoi je me suis embarqué ?'_ mais aussi à apprécier la petite pointe d'adrénaline à enfin avoir Harry là où il le voulait et – pas besoin de se mentir – à être là où Harry le voulait aussi.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone. Derek vit Harry déposer son livre pour décrocher l'appel. Il nota avec plaisir qu'Harry ne fit aucun geste pour se séparer de son contact.

"Draco ?" Derek fit une grimace au nom du blondinet. Il ne comprenait pas comment Harry et ce type pouvaient être de la même famille. "Mmh… Oui, oui, je sais tout ça, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ?" fit Harry d'un air confus. Elle fit soudainement place à l'incrédulité avant de laisser cours à la colère mélangée à de la… peur ? "Tu as quoi ?!"

L'exclamation d'Harry attira l'attention des autres membres du BAU qui étaient installés un peu partout dans le jet. JJ fut la première à venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

"Black ? Est-ce que ça va ?"

Derek resserra la prise qu'il avait sur le bras d'Harry, pas trop fort mais suffisamment pour que l'homme sache qu'il était là avec lui. Mais le sorcier ne lui répondit pas, préférant continuer sa conversation téléphonique sur un ton brusque.

"Et tu pensais que c'était une bonne idée de le laisser faire ? (...) Je m'en fous, Draco ! Vous saviez tous les deux comment elle pouvait se comporter !" Harry souffla bruyamment, se pinçant l'arête du nez dans une preuve évidente d'exaspération. Il s'adressa à Derek. "Dans combien de temps est-ce que nous atteignons Quantico ?"

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il constata qu'il ne leur restait qu'une grosse demi-heure de voyage, ce qui parut soulager Harry.

"Ok Draco, reste avec eux et empêche quiconque d'avoir accès à la pièce. Je pourrais être là dans une heure au plus tard." Il raccrocha abruptement, le visage complètement fermé.

Toute l'équipe était maintenant rassemblée autour d'Harry et lui, les airs curieux et concernés.

"Il y a un problème, Black ?" demanda Hotch.

"Désolé Hotch, mais c'est confidentiel. J'aurais besoin de l'aide de Derek, si cela ne dérange aucun de vous deux. Cela concerne les Affaires Spéciales."

"C'est bon pour moi." intervint Derek immédiatement, partagé entre l'appréhension et l'excitation de pouvoir peut-être enfin voir de la magie à l'œuvre. Hotch acquiesça de la tête avant de donner son accord à son tour.

"Si nous pouvons aider d'une façon ou d'une autre…" ajouta Prentiss.

Harry hocha la tête. "Je dois faire quelques appels. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser."

Derek regarda Harry partir avec regret, mais le cœur serré par un étrange sentiment. Étrangement, il avait l'impression que cette affaire réservait encore plus de surprises que ce qu'il imaginait. Et il avait encore du mal à savoir si cette idée l'encourageait plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue_

Spencer ne voulait pas être ici. Il savait que s'il restait ici, ils allaient le trouver. Mais bouger était tout aussi risqué. Serrant ses bras autour de son torse pour se rassurer, Spencer se prépara à patienter. C'était une des choses pour lesquelles il était le plus doué après tout. Il se mit à réciter dans sa tête les derniers faits intéressants qu'il avait lus à la bibliothèque comme le fait que dix pour cent des hommes sont gauchers, alors que seulement huit pour cent des femmes l'étaient ou le fait que un humain adulte moyen possède environ trois kilogrammes de peau ou que –

Soudain la porte du casier dans lequel il était caché s'ouvrit brusquement. Il distingua la silhouette d'un adolescent mâle avant qu'une main ne l'agrippe et ne l'extirpe de sa cachette. Ses lunettes tombèrent et il entendit le bruit distinctif du verre qui se brise. Presque aveugle, Spencer tenta de se délivrer de la poigne punitive, mais ses efforts ne récoltèrent que des rires cruels.

"Plus aussi fier maintenant, hein ? Alors, on croit toujours qu'un gamin de douze ans a sa place parmi les grands ?"

Spencer allait souligner le fait qu'il n'avait que onze ans et sept mois avant qu'un poing ne rencontre violemment sa pommette gauche, une blessure probablement administrée par un droitier. Analyser la douleur l'aida à l'ignorer en partie. Il cracha le sang de sa bouche après qu'il ait mordu sa langue sous la surprise du coup de poing. Il n'était malheureusement pas le premier à s'attaquer à lui parce qu'il était le 'petit génie' du lycée. Officiellement, tout le monde était content de pouvoir dire que l'une des personnes avec le plus gros QI du Nevada allait dans leur école. En réalité, les professeurs ne supportaient pas qu'il les corrige et les autres étudiants le haïssaient parce qu'il les faisait se sentir stupides à côté de lui.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que des jeunes du lycée l'attendaient après les cours pour lui 'apprendre une leçon'. Et vu l'excitation de tous ces gens face à sa souffrance et son humiliation, ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Las Vegas, Nevada – Bennington Sanitarium – 12 avril_

Harry arriva avec Derek au sanitarium trois-quarts d'heure après l'appel de Draco. Devant l'urgence, il avait directement transplané au lieu de réserver ses forces en empruntant la Cheminette. Quand ils arrivèrent au sanitarium, Derek s'arrêta brusquement, reconnaissant les lieux.

"Harry, c'est là où la mère de Reid est – "

"Oui, je sais, Derek." Oh Merlin, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça qu'Harry avait voulu passer sa première journée officiellement en couple avec son sexy petit ami. Il avait prévu un dîner et peut-être un petit tour en balai si Harry s'était senti d'humeur aventureuse… Une visite au sanitarium pour réparer les problèmes de deux génies trop ambitieux pour leur propre bien n'avait  _jamais_ figuré au programme.

"C'est à propos de Spencer, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Derek avait l'air calme et posé, mais Harry savait qu'un tas d'émotions bouillonnait certainement à l'intérieur.

"Je vais t'expliquer en chemin, ils nous attendent sûrement déjà." Hochant la tête en signe de gratitude quand Derek le suivit, se soumettant à son jugement pour le moment, Harry fit : "Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, mais juste avant qu'on reçoive notre affaire à Charliestown, Spencer s'est absenté pour aller voir sa mère qui n'allait pas bien. À vrai dire, cela fait un moment que Draco et moi discutions de la situation de Diana Reid. Sa condition de Zéro Absolu et tous les  _Oubliettes_  ont rendu son psyché très instable et, malheureusement, incurable. Jusqu'à récemment où Draco a constaté que les vapeurs de potions faisaient apparemment effets sur les Zéros. De là, en utilisant les principes de la potion… la potion que les anciens Mangemorts voulaient utiliser pour ressusciter leur Maître, Draco a théorisé pouvoir être capable d'adapter des remèdes connus pour ce type de dommages mentaux."

"Jusque là, ça me semble logique. Et alors ? Je ne connais pas trop ton cousin, mais j'imagine qu'entre lui et Reid et son énorme cerveau, ils ont dû réussir à transformer la théorie en pratique, non ?"

Harry dut retenir un sourire face à la confiance absolue qu'avait Derek dans le génie de Spencer. Le sérieux de la situation suffit à lui faire rapidement passer l'envie. "En effet, ils ont réussir à créer une formule et à créer la potion. Le problème est – "

"L'administration, Agent Morgan. Parce que là où l'art des potions ne faillit pas, l'humain est la seule erreur de l'équation."

"Draco." salua Harry alors qu'une grimace déformait momentanément la bouche de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

"Black. Agent Morgan." fit Draco avec cette petite touche de dédain qui n'appartenait qu'à lui.

_Un jour Malfoy, toujours Malfoy…_

"Maître Black." répondit Derek sur un ton tout aussi sympathique. C'étaient apparemment les débuts d'une grande amitié… Harry soupira quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait une migraine rien qu'à cette pensée.

"Draco, explique-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avant que nous entrions dans la chambre." ordonna-t-il avec un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à une objection. Il avait senti les barrières magiques qui empêchaient d'attirer l'attention sur la chambre et tout autour de la porte et les rendaient pratiquement invisibles. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à ce qu'ils soient briefés à l'extérieur. Il tenait à être prêt avant d'entrer.

Après avoir exagérément roulé les yeux et reniflé d'un air méprisant, le potionniste expliqua brièvement ce qu'il avait pu constater. "Le Docteur Reid et Diana Reid présentent tous les deux des signes de coma suite à la prise de la potion. Normalement nous avions prévu que Diana Reid soit la seule à boire la potion avec quelques gouttes de son sang pour que les souvenirs de Diana Reid se synchronisent sur ceux du Docteur Reid grâce à leur connexion familiale. Cela aurait rendu l'état de Diana Reid assez stable pour lui administrer la potion  _Animus Sanus._ "

Harry hocha de la tête. Cette potion lui était familière puisqu'elle avait été créée à l'origine pour guérir les parents de Neville Londubat. Il n'avait jamais vu Neville aussi heureux que le jour où ses parents ont finalement été capables de le reconnaître et de parler avec lui pour la première fois. Apparemment, ils avaient toujours écouté jusqu'à un certain degré de conscience lorsque Neville et sa grand-mère leur rendaient visite durant toutes ces années, mais leurs esprits étaient tellement endommagés qu'ils étaient comme emprisonnés dans leurs propres têtes. La potion leur avait permis de reconstruire les différentes barrières entre les différentes strates de leur psyché et de les renforcer, apportant enfin la structure de base qui avait été détruite lors de leur torture sous le  _Doloris_. Ils devaient encore prendre de temps à autre la potion, mais ils vivaient maintenant de façon indépendante, et Harry avait même entendu que c'était au tour de Frank et Alice Londubat de s'occuper d'Augusta Londubat, la grand-mère de son ami, après que celle-ci ait affronté toutes ces années et ait éduqué Neville pratiquement seule.

"Quel est le problème alors ?" demanda Derek.

Harry  _vit_  l'envie qu'eut Draco de faire une remarque désobligeante, mais le Maître des Potions devait être consumé par la culpabilité (ou alors souffrait d'une maladie incurable qui l'aurait soudainement rendu  _supportable_ ) car il répondit sur un ton presque normal : "En consommant tous les deux la potion, il n'y a pas de personne neutre et consciente pour la synchronisation des souvenirs à une proximité suffisante. Ma théorie est qu'ils sont probablement en train d'essayer d'organiser leurs souvenirs eux-mêmes, ce qui est impossible pour des Moldus non entraînés en Occlumancie, qu'ils soient Zéros ou pas."

"Et c'est là, j'imagine, que j'interviens." fit Harry. "Tu as besoin d'une tierce personne suffisamment douée en Legilimancie pour voir ce qu'il se passe vraiment dans leurs esprits et régler le problème si possible…"

"Incroyable Black, c'est presque comme si tu savais lire mes pensées et que tu étais un Legilimens naturel !" répliqua le blond sur un ton lourd de sarcasme.

Derek montra les dents avec un grondement agressif. "Vous auriez peut-être pu attendre que Diana Reid soit inconsciente pour lui donner la potion, non ?" La figure étonnée de Draco suffit à confirmer la théorie d'Harry sur l'illogisme et l'absence total de bons sens dont souffraient la majorité des Sang-Purs sorciers.

"Derek, je vais avoir besoin de toi et Teddy." fit Harry pour distraire le métis de sa proie.

"Teddy ? Il va venir jusqu'ici ?"

"Il est déjà là pour être honnête." fit Harry à la vue de son filleul qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir, accompagné par sa grand-mère. "Hey loupiot !" dit-il quand Teddy arriva à son hauteur en poussant un joyeux 'Harry !' Il s'abaissa pour câliner le garçon avant de le relâcher pour qu'il dise bonjour au reste du groupe. Derek eut droit aussi à une embrassade enthousiaste, mais le plus drôle fut son regard surpris et sa mine constipée quand Teddy salua Draco avec un câlin tout aussi féroce et un vif 'Oncle Draco !' À la tête de Derek, une mine satisfaite apparut même sur le visage de Draco ! L'animosité qu'Harry percevait entre Draco et Derek lui rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie sa propre relation avec le blond lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

"Merci d'être venue aussi vite, Andy." Remercia Harry quand la sorcière arriva à leur hauteur.

"Pas besoin de me remercier, Harry. Quand Teddy a entendu que c'était pour aider le jeune Spencer, il n'a pas hésité à venir. Comment va-t-il ?" s'enquit-elle, inquiète.

"Il est dans le coma depuis ce matin. J'ai déjà appliqué un baume pour ses blessures suite à…  _l'agression_  de Diana Reid." l'informa Draco alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre et les invitait à entrer.

Le spectacle était moins traumatisant qu'il aurait pu croire. Spencer et sa mère étaient simplement allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur des lits que Draco avait dû transfigurer à partir du lit original de la pièce. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir, simplement d'être endormis. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que c'était la première fois en vingt ans qu'il voyait celle qui avait été une figure maternelle durant son enfance et qu'elle était dans le coma partiellement par sa faute… Dès que la porte fut fermée derrière eux, Harry sortit sa baguette et jeta quelques sorts supplémentaires pour s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Il fut surpris de voir les petites étincelles d'argent dans les yeux de Derek quand il se retourna. Harry commençait à avoir une idée de l'effet que sa magie (ou plutôt le fait qu'il soit un super policier version magique) avait sur Derek et il comptait en abuser dans le futur.

De nombreuses fois.

Mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas important à côté de la situation qu'ils avaient ici. En enlevant ses gants, Harry s'approcha de Spencer et déposa sa main sur son front. Il fut assailli par la  _Peur/Non ! Non !/Joie/Maman ?/Ne pars pas, papa !/Émerveillement/Harry est un sorcier/Abandon._ Il rompit immédiatement le contact, un instant confus par ce qu'il avait ressenti.

"Les émotions de Spencer sont très étranges, elles changent constamment, cela confirmerait la théorie de Draco qu'il revit ses souvenirs…"

"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Harry ?" demanda Derek, le visage fermé, les yeux voyageant sans arrêt entre lui, Spencer et sa mère. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Teddy prendre la main de Spencer alors qu'Andy tentait de le réconforter en caressant doucement son dos. Il s'en voulait d'avoir dû faire appel à lui, mais s'il voulait percer les défenses naturelles de Zéro de Spencer, il aurait besoin de sa meute.

"Je vais faire un sondage de l'esprit de Spencer. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer avec sa mère, elle est une Zéro Absolue et je ne parviendrais qu'à avoir un énorme mal de tête." Il soupira. "Mais pour parvenir jusqu'à l'esprit de Spencer, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide et de celle de Teddy."

"Est-ce que c'est dangereux ?" intervint Andromeda, en plein mode maman ours qui protège son petit.

"Non, Derek et Teddy ne risqueront rien."  _Moi, par contre…_  Vu le froncement de sourcils des adultes dans la pièce, ils avaient saisi ce qu'Harry sous-entendait. "Ils vont simplement entrer en transe et ancrer mon esprit pendant que je travaillerai sur celui de Spencer et Diana."

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Harry se sentit être jugé par les yeux perçants de la sorcière avant qu'elle n'hoche imperceptiblement de la tête. "Teddy ? Est-ce que tu es d'accord d'aider Harry ?"

"Bien sûr !" s'exclama le petit garçon, indigné, ses cheveux se transformant en un horrible vert caca d'oie.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil interrogatif à Derek qui sourit légèrement avant d'effleurer sa main du dos de la sienne. Et c'était si… oh !  _Tendresse/Affection/Confiance/Mien !/Satisfaction/Mien !_ Il ne pensait pas qu'il se lasserait jamais des sentiments qu'il pouvait lire dès qu'il touchait Derek. Un sourire quelque peu béat menaça de percer, mais il se contint et hocha simplement la tête en un signe de gratitude.

Draco renifla hautainement dans son coin. Mais Harry savait parfaitement que c'était parce que le petit enfoiré était jaloux, voilà tout. Ou peut-être parce que bientôt – très bientôt, Harry espérait – il ne pourrait plus se foutre de la tête d'Harry parce qu'il n'avait que sa main droite comme seul compagnon. Il avait maintenant une relation sérieuse, avec un mec génial qui l'empêcherait de jouer les Alphas, mais qui se laisserait guider quand il en aurait besoin. Et quand Draco sera aussi vieux que Dumbledore et avec un aussi sale caractère que Rogue – et si ce n'était pas du matériel pour des sérieuses terreurs nocturne, Harry était prêt à manger un sac entier des biscuits d'Hagrid – il serait là pour lui rappeler qu'il avait osé se moquer des premiers moments de sa relation avec Derek.

Et… d'accord, il était encore en colère contre Draco pour avoir laissé Spencer essayer une potion expérimentale, seul, avec sa mère qui était connue pour ses crises de schizophrénie paranoïaque.

Crétin.

"Draco, tu connais la routine. Après une heure, tu fais le contact pour que je sorte de la transe." fit-il au Maître des Potions qui acquiesça sérieusement de la tête.

"Ok, Derek, Teddy, je veux que vous vous asseyiez à ma gauche et à ma droite et que chacun prenne une de mes mains." Ils s'installèrent à terre, à proximité de Spencer. La distance entre lui et le jeune homme ne changerait pas grand-chose au processus, mais mieux valait mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Il se concentra pour ne pas se perdre dans les émotions de son filleul et de son petit ami. "Maintenant, j'aimerais que vous fermiez les yeux et respiriez calmement…  _Legilimens_!"

Il attrapa les consciences de Teddy et Derek et les attira à travers les liens de la meute jusqu'à son propre monde mental. Comme d'habitude, la forêt dans laquelle ils couraient durant les nuits de pleine lune était la manifestation de l'esprit d'Harry. Ils se trouvaient dans la clairière où ils finissaient leur course et passaient les dernières heures à jouer et paresser dans l'herbe. Ce n'était pas la première visite de Teddy dans son esprit. Harry avait commencé très tôt à apprendre à Teddy à méditer pour contrôler ses instincts lupins et mieux comprendre son loup, et avait découvert que l'apprentissage était d'autant plus facile lorsque Teddy pouvait observer comment le processus se déroulait dans l'esprit de son parrain. Ils n'avaient pas encore touché à l'Occlumancie évidemment. Harry attendait que son filleul atteigne au moins ses onze ans, et avec ceux-ci le développement de son potentiel magique. Il concentra donc son attention sur Derek.

"Où sommes-nous ?" demanda celui-ci, l'air confus et perdu.

"Dans la tête d'Harry !" répondit avec un sourire le petit garçon avant qu'Harry puisse dire quelque chose.

"Oh ?  _Vraiment_?" Derek avait soudainement l'air intéressé et investi dans l'analyse du paysage. Et il ne fit que sourire d'un air insolent quand Harry lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

Teddy fit mine de vouloir aller dans la forêt, mais il fut interrompu par Harry qui le saisit au passage et le souleva dans les airs, faisant naître un rire surpris chez le garçon. "Non, non, non, loupiot ! Pas de dryades pour toi aujourd'hui !"

"Des dryades ? Sérieusement ?" s'enquit Derek, partagé entre l'ébahissement et le scepticisme.

Harry eut un sourire malicieux, mais qui possédait un certain… tranchant. "En dehors du fait que ce sont de très belles femmes, les dryades servent d' _excellents_  moyens de défense contre les envahisseurs." Elles avaient été créées sur base des souvenirs des femmes qui avaient eu une place importante dans la vie d'Harry, mais qui avaient malheureusement perdu la vie dans la bataille finale de Poudlard. Même si elles étaient muettes, elles se comportaient comme ses amies grâce à l'essence des souvenirs qu'elles possédaient en elles et la magie d'Harry qui les avait rendues partiellement indépendantes. Elles avaient déjà défendu son esprit contre des mages noirs adeptes de Legilimancie de nombreuses fois. Teddy avait pris l'habitude d'aller les visiter lorsqu'il venait dans la forêt d'Harry et de s'amuser avec les dryades qui manipulaient les arbres de la forêt pour jouer avec le garçon. "Mais aujourd'hui, on va dans un autre endroit."

"La salle dorée ?"

Harry sourit au garçon aux cheveux orange dans ses bras. "Oui, la salle dorée." Dès son annonce, la forêt disparut pour laisser place à l'immense toile dorée qui était la représentation de sa Legilimancie naturelle. Il expliqua ceci brièvement à Derek qui contemplait la toile avec un sérieux effrayant. Il fut particulièrement surpris par la vue d'un fil doré d'une certaine épaisseur qui flottait devant lui.

"Donc chacun de ses fils représente une personne à qui tu es lié mentalement ?"

"C'est ça. Plus fin est le fil, plus ténu est la connexion entre nos esprits. Par exemple" Harry isola le fil qui le reliait à Teddy. Il ressemblait plus à une grosse tresse qu'à un fil pour être honnête.

"Ça c'est mon fil !" annonça Teddy, suivi par la tresse qui flottait près de lui. "Il est plus gros que les autres parce que je viens souvent ici, et qu'Harry est mon parrain, et que nous sommes dans la même meute !" expliqua-t-il à Derek en une seule traite. Oh Merlin, son filleul était vraiment trop adorable pour son propre bien. Il allait devoir utiliser toutes ses compétences pour tenir les filles et les garçons loin de son petit garçon.

"Donc ça," fit le métis en pointant ce qui papillonnait près de sa tête, "c'est le mien alors ?"

Harry acquiesça, se contrôlant pour éviter de rougir en constatant la grosseur et la solidité du fil, malgré le fait qu'il ne connaissait Derek que depuis quelques mois. "Je vais utiliser mon lien avec Spencer pour remonter jusqu'à lui, mais comme il est un Zéro – "

"Tu vas nous utiliser comme ancrage pour lancer une attaque de Legilimancie plus importante, n'est-ce pas ?" supposa Teddy. Adorable et malin… Yep, Harry allait avoir besoin d'une armée pour protéger son filleul.

"Exactement. J'ai besoin que vous preniez tous les deux votre fil en main et que vous ne le lâchiez sous  _aucun_  prétexte. Compris ?"

"Compris, Harry !"

"Harry…" fit Derek alors qu'il se préparait à suivre le fil de Spencer. "Sois prudent."

Harry sourit. "Toujours. Tu me connais."

"Et c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète." plaisanta l'homme, avec une pointe de vérité.

Le sorcier fit une bise à Teddy et effleura la main de Derek avant de se tourner vers le fil de Spencer, de l'agripper et de le suivre dans la brume qui entourait la toile.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Lieu inconnu – Date inconnue_

"Maman, s'il te plaît, arrête !"

"Ne parle pas avec la voix de mon fils ! Où est mon fils ? Vous l'avez pris, lui aussi ?"

Il n'aimait pas quand sa mère était ainsi. Elle avait sûrement encore oublié – ou plutôt refusé – de prendre ses médicaments. Il était fatigué de toujours devoir subir les crises de sa mère qu'il aimait tant, mais qu'il avait honte de haïr dans de pareils moments.

_"Ne t'inquiète pas, Spencer…"_

Spencer sursauta en entendant la voix, mais devant l'absence de changement de comportement de sa mère, il se dit qu'il avait dû l'imaginer. Ce qui ne le rassura en aucune façon, au contraire. Devenait-il comme a mère ? Allait-il lui aussi faire des crises de schizophrénie et agresser les gens qu'il ne reconnaissait plus durant sa folie ?

Devenait-il fou à son tour ?

_"Laisse-moi entrer, Spencer !"_

Qui ?

_"Houdini !"_

Cette voix lui disait quelque chose…

Sa mère avait disparu, maintenant il était seul, dans le noir. Où était-il ?

_"Laisse-moi entrer pour t'aider, Houdini !"_

Ha – ry ?

La voix se fit caressante. _"Oui, c'est ça, laisse-moi passer, Spencer…"_

Il sentit une présence qui s'approchait. Effrayé, Spencer recula et se mit en boule.

"NON ! NE M'APPROCHE PAS !"

La présence arrêta de bouger. L'instant d'après, Spencer sentit une sorte de caresse, pleine de réconfort et de rassurance.

_"Chuuut… Du calme, Houdini, je suis juste là pour aider."_

Et soudainement le décor autour de lui change et… Il voit un petit garçon assis dans le fond de sa classe, l'air tout aussi pathétique que celui de Spencer. Son cousin et lui étaient nouveaux et avaient été présentés une semaine plus tôt à la classe. La seule chose que Spencer avait remarquée à propos du petit garçon à ce moment-là, était les horribles lunettes qu'il portait et cette masse désordonnée noire qui lui servait de cheveux. En dehors de ça, il ne parlait à personne et restait en retrait durant les récrés. Spencer avait voulu aller lui parler, mais sa timidité et la peur que le garçon se rende compte à quel point il était bizarre parce qu'il savait plus de choses que les gens de son âge l'empêchaient de faire le premier pas.

La sonnerie résonna et les enfants sortirent en hurlant de joie pour aller profiter de leur pause du midi. Spencer soupira et prit son livre et son déjeuner avant de sortir, se préparant déjà pour une longue pause en solitaire. Il avait déjà essayé de demander de pouvoir rester dans la bibliothèque sur son temps de midi, mais la bibliothécaire avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas de 'petits chenapans dans sa bibliothèque pour tout déranger'. Il s'installa dans son coin habituel, sur le rebord à côté de l'arbre. Ainsi, il pouvait profiter de l'ombre et être isolé du reste de la cour de récré. Et c'est parce qu'il était à l'ombre qu'il ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de trois autres garçons. Il ne remarqua leur présence qu'au moment où le plus gros des trois vola son livre.

"Hé ! Rends-le-moi !"

"Non, je ne te le rendrai pas !" fit le garçon qu'il reconnut être Dudley, un des nouveaux élèves, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres qui se reflétait dans les yeux de ses deux amis.

"Je… euh… s'il te plaît, rends-moi le livre, c'est un de la bibliothèque et si jamais il est cassé, la bibliothécaire ne voudra plus que j'emprun –"

Le son du livre qui se déchire résonna dans ses oreilles comme la fessée que sa mère lui avait donnée la dernière fois que Spencer avait été vilain. Des larmes se mirent à apparaître dans les yeux de Spencer alors que Dudley réduisait en morceaux une des pages du bouquin. Dans un sursaut de rage, Spencer se leva et brandit ses petits poings pour frapper le torse de Dudley, mais fut empêché par les deux autres qui s'approchèrent de lui d'un air menaçant. Spencer sentit son cœur lui serrer douloureusement, se rendant seulement compte dans quel pétrin il s'était fourré, quand soudainement, Dudley reçut une grosse motte de terre à l'arrière de sa tête. Dudley se retourna pour recevoir la seconde motte en plein visage.

Spencer se pencha pour voir derrière les trois garçons l'identité de son sauveur et fut sans doute le plus surpris quand il vit le cousin de Dudley, les mains boueuses et les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'il ressemblait à un lapin face à un loup. Il s'encourut dès le moment où l'attention de Dudley était sur lui, poursuivi par son cousin et ses deux amis.

Spencer resta un moment sans voix, regardant les quatre silhouettes disparaître dans la foule de la cour de récré. Reprenant finalement ses esprits, il ramassa le livre et les petits bouts déchirés par Dudley, reniflant bruyamment tout en essayant de ne pas se remettre à pleurer. Quand la cloche sonna pour marquer la fin de la pause, Spencer se sentait misérable et avait décidément développé une haine pour Dudley. Il s'assit à sa place dans la classe, des milliers de scénarios dans la tête pour réparer les dégâts du livre/changer de ville pour éviter d'être puni par la bibliothécaire/convaincre la femme que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Inutile de dire qu'aucun n'était vraiment concluant ou possible sans l'aide du génie de la lampe d'Aladin.

Il fut surpris quand on posa du papier collant devant lui. Spencer cligna lentement des yeux avant de lever ses yeux pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec son sauveur de tout à l'heure. Le petit garçon avait l'air d'avoir reçu une belle correction si le bleu qui se formait sur sa pommette était une bonne indication. Mais pour le moment, il avait l'air surtout gêné et embarrassé par l'absence de réaction de Spencer. Ce dernier prit alors le papier collant avec hâte et commença à balbutier des remerciements.

"Merci pour tout à l'heure avec Dudley ! Et –mmh – merci pour le papier collant !"

Le petit garçon rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux avant de répondre d'un air tout aussi hésitant.

"De… de rien." Il esquissa un pauvre sourire qui se transforma en une grimace douloureuse quand il étira un peu trop les lèvres. "Je… Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à côté de toi ?"

"Non ?" répondit Spencer sur le ton d'une question, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir l'autre garçon.

"Je… Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi alors ?"

Le cerveau de Spencer se court-circuita un bref moment avant qu'il ne s'empresse de répondre.

"Mais bien sûr ! A-assieds-toi !"

Cela semblait être ce qu'attendait le garçon puisqu'il s'installa à côté de Spencer et continua de le regarder timidement.

"Je… je m'appelle Harry."

"Et moi c'est Sp… Spencer. Encore merci pour tout à l'heure, Harry." remercia Spencer maladroitement. Cela fit sourire à nouveau Harry.

"Pas… pas de problème, c'est ce que font les amis, non ?"

Le cœur de Spencer rata un battement. "On… on est amis ?" Harry hocha définitivement de la tête. "Oh… d'accord." fit Spencer avant de sourire bêtement à Harry. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux un moment avant d'éclater de rire stupidement, simplement parce qu'ils le pouvaient.

_Harry a toujours été là pour moi, depuis que nous sommes petits._

_Et j'ai toujours été là pour lui._

_Parce que… Parce que c'est…_

"Parce que c'est ce que font les amis, non ?" résonna une voix à côté de lui.

Spencer sursauta et se tourna vers le son, mais il ne trouva pas un étrange petit garçon avec un nid à pigeon à la place des cheveux et des horribles lunettes, mais plutôt une version adulte et plus sombre du petit garçon.

"Spencer, tout ceci n'est pas réel, ce ne sont que des souvenirs." fit Harry version adulte.

"Des souvenirs ?" Maintenant qu'Harry le disait, il parvenait à distinguer toutes ces boules qui flottaient autour d'eux. C'était comme des écrans de télévisions où Spencer était capable de voir des parties de sa vie.

"Oui, Houdini, apparemment tu as avalé une bonne partie de la potion destinée à ta mère, mais elle en a avalé aussi par accident et à cause de cela vous vous êtes tous les deux retrouvés piégés dans vos souvenirs."

"Oh…" Spencer essaya de se calmer pour comprendre ce que lui expliquait Harry. "Donc là, nous sommes dans ma tête ?" Harry hocha de la tête. "Donc la potion fonctionne ?"

"En partie, il faut qu'il y ait une personne consciente pour que l'autre puisse synchroniser ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs, rappelle-moi qu'on ait une conversation sur l'importance de ne pas se jeter tête baissée et  _seul_  dans le test de potion expérimentale sur les personnes instables, Spencer." Et tout ce que Spencer put répondre à ça fut d'hocher la tête, parce qu'Harry n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

Harry soupira. "La première chose qu'il faut faire, c'est de remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça." L'instant d'après, tous ses souvenirs se rangèrent sagement dans un coin de sa… tête ? C'était étrange de constater que son esprit, considéré si génial par certains, n'était en fait qu'un énorme espace vide et noir où flottaient toutes sortes de choses.

"Maintenant Spencer, j'aimerais que tu penses à ta mère. Songe à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi… à combien tu l'aimes malgré ses défauts et ses crises… Pense à tout ce qui vous relie, elle et toi…"

Spencer se surprit à se détendre au son de la voix de son ami. Et bien vite, il sentit quelque chose le tirer au niveau de sa poitrine. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Spencer cria en constatant la présence d'un énorme fil au milieu de son torse qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres. La main d'Harry sur son épaule le calma un peu.

"Chuuut… C'est la manifestation mentale du lien qui vous unit, ta mère et toi. Cela va me permettre d'établir un lien pour finir ce que la potion a dû commencer chez elle. Après, il suffira de lui administrer la potion  _Animus Sanus_."

Spencer sentit l'espoir et la joie l'envahir. "Vraiment ?"

Le sourire d'Harry était presque indulgent. "Oui, vraiment Houdini." Il ferma les yeux, la concentration lisible sur son visage, et le silence prit place pendant quelques minutes. C'était une impression étrange, puisque techniquement, Spencer n'avait jamais l'impression que son cerveau était capable de se taire même un seul instant…Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, une partie du fil s'était détachée de Spencer pour se déplacer vers les souvenirs, passant de l'un à l'autre comme pour les scanner.

"Et maintenant, Spencer, tu dois te réveiller."

"Quoi ?" fit-il en se tournant vers Harry, mais Harry était déjà emporté au loin par deux tresses dorées. "Mais comment ? Je vais pouvoir me – "

" _Enervatum_!"

Et soudain, la lumière l'aveuglait.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Las Vegas, Nevada – Bennington Sanitarium – 12 avril_

La première fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'étonna de la clarté avec laquelle elle voyait enfin les choses. C'était comme si elle se réveillait après un très long sommeil. Elle essaya de se relever et tout de suite elle sentit une main l'aider à s'asseoir. Son souffle fut coupé lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Elle caressa d'un air hésitant ses cheveux châtains et plongea son regard dans ces beaux yeux noisette qu'elle connaissait si bien.

"Spencer ?" Son garçon prit la main qui caressait sa joue dans la sienne et y posa un, puis deux, puis autant de baisers qu'il pouvait sur celle-ci. "C'est comme si… comme si je me réveillais d'un long cauchemar. Comme si quelqu'un m'avait empêchée d'être la propriétaire de mon corps…Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est fini ?" Son bébé, son Spencer éclata en pleurs, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était des larmes de joie. Elle ne put se retenir de le prendre dans ses bras et d'éclater en pleurs à son tour, mais pour sa part c'était de soulagement. Oui, elle était enfin là. Elle le sentait cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait plus cette sensation d'être déchirée de l'intérieur.

"Nous l'espérons tous, madame Reid." Elle tourna son regard vers les autres occupants de la pièce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqués jusqu'ici. Il y avait une vieille femme et un enfant aux cheveux jaunes –vraiment, qui permettait aux enfants de se teindre les cheveux en une telle couleur de nos jours ?! – et un grand homme blond séduisant qui se tenait dans un coin avec eux, l'air distant. Mais son regard fut surtout attiré par le métis et son compagnon juste à côté de son lit. Elle aurait reconnu des yeux pareils n'importe où.

"Harry ?"

Harry lui sourit. "Hello, madame Reid. Bon retour parmi nous."

Diana Reid lui sourit à son tour à travers les larmes. Oui, qu'il était bon d'être enfin chez soi.

 


	31. Méfaits Accomplis

_Quantico, Virginie – Bureau du FBI, division Auror – 12 avril_

Derek avait encore les yeux qui piquaient après les événements de la journée. Voir Reid et sa mère s'embrasser encore et encore, se regarder dans les yeux avec ce fragile espoir que tout était bien réel, que Diana Reid ne retomberait pas soudainement dans la folie… tout cela avait été aussi éprouvant qu'émouvant. La magie faisait vraiment bien des miracles.

Non, il se trompait. Il n'y avait pas que la magie qui faisait des miracles. C'était _Reid_ et _Harry_ (et dans une moindre mesure, le blondinet Black) qui étaient à l'origine du miracle. Derek avait encore du mal à se faire une idée sur les pouvoirs que possédaient les sorciers, et Harry en particulier. Dire qu'il avait _marché_ dans l'esprit de son petit ami, qu'il avait été capable de voir à quoi ressemblait l'intérieur de sa tête. Étonnamment, Derek n'avait pas été si surpris que ça par ce qui l'avait accueilli. L'esprit d'Harry était tout aussi mystérieux que son propriétaire et semblait promettre autant de plaisirs que de dangers.

Difficile de dire ce qui l'excitait le plus.

Ils émergèrent de la cheminée après une nouvelle répétition de l'horreur qu'était le voyage par poudre de Cheminette. Derek était secrètement reconnaissant envers Harry que celui-ci ait décidé de voyager avec lui plutôt que séparé, surtout après avoir entendu parler par le blondinet des accidents qui s'étaient déjà produits lorsque des Moldus utilisaient des modes de transport magique. Derek prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément et calmer ses nausées. Harry frotta le bas de son dos pour l'aider ce que, même si l'enfoiré était hilare devant l'état de Derek, le métis apprécia.

"J'hésite à dire ce qui est le pire : le transplanage ou la Poudre de Cheminette ?" plaisanta-t-il quand il réussit enfin à tenir debout sans avoir envie de vomir.

Harry éclata de rire. "Attends d'avoir essayé le portoloin et le Magicobus avant de te décider."

"Je ne suis pas sûr d'y survivre." répliqua Derek avec humour, mais en sachant en son for intérieur que c'était la vérité pure. Le corps des sorciers devait être construit différemment pour qu'il résiste à tout ça quotidiennement. "Si on prenait tout simplement un taxi pour aller manger un bout ?"

Ils étaient restés quasiment toute la journée avec les Reid et avec le décalage horaire, il était presque six heure du soir à Quantico. Harry approuva l'idée et ils se retrouvèrent bien vite dans un taxi en route pour le centre-ville qui débordait de petits restaurants. Cependant, fatigués par toutes les émotions de la journée, ils choisirent finalement de commander un kebab sur la rue et de s'installer sur un banc dans le premier parc qu'ils trouvèrent pour manger. Derek sursauta quand il eut la sensation qu'une couverture de chaleur venait de l'envelopper et eut juste le temps de voir Harry ranger sa baguette.

"Il y a même des sorts pour rester au chaud ?" fit Derek sur un ton légèrement incrédule. Il avait encore du mal à définir les limites de la magie. Connaissant Reid, le génie pourrait être capable de lui expliquer les lois et théories derrière les mouvements de baguette des sorciers, mais Derek craignait de ne pas survivre à cette explication sans mourir d'ennui. Ils allaient de toute manière suivre une formation dans le service des Affaires Spéciales pour être, par exemple, capable de voir la différence entre des signes d'une véritable activité sorcière et ceux de types tout simplement fous. Ils avaient déjà eu un cours sur l'histoire du monde sorcier, les interactions entre le monde moldu et le monde sorcier aux USA et la législation du monde sorcier. Mais cela ne remplaçait pas la culture, les traditions ou même ce qu' _était_ la magie. Et cela, il avait envie de le découvrir à travers Harry et ce qu'il voulait bien lui montrer.

"Et pour bien d'autres choses encore…" répondit Harry avec un petit sourire suggestif qui fit grogner intérieurement d'envie Derek.

Après avoir fini leur kebab, Derek eut une idée géniale. Il emmena Harry un peu plus profondément dans le centre, amusé par la frustration du plus jeune à être si peu cérémonieusement traîné. Le métis roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment qu'Harry se laissait faire pour le plaisir de se plaindre et de pouvoir être encore plus mordant plus tard. Finalement, Harry se détacha de sa prise pour marcher à côté de lui.

"Pourrais-je savoir où nous allons ?"

Derek sourit d'un air provocateur, mais ne lui répondit pas. Cependant son regard disait tout.

_Suis-moi, si tu l'oses._

"Je sais que tu as du mal à aligner des mots pour former des phrases comme tout bon homme préhistorique, Derek, mais franchement je pense que toute la phase 'traîner ma proie jusqu'à ma caverne' aurait pu être évitée, non ?" répliqua Harry sur un ton lourd de sarcasme, même si la curiosité était présente.

Il adopta une expression sérieuse avant de répondre au sorcier. "Pas du tout, c'est une phase très importante de mon plan pour t'avoir totalement à ma merci à la fin de la soirée."

Harry eut l'air surpris par cette déclaration, puis renifla d'un air faussement dédaigneux. "Comme si ça allait arriver." Le sorcier détourna la tête, mais Derek avait une vue parfaite sur son oreille gauche dont la pointe avait prit une jolie teinte rougeâtre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, la surprise mêlée au plaisir qu'il lut sur le visage d'Harry emplit le quart loup-garou d'une intense satisfaction. Il était content de suffisamment connaître son compagnon pour savoir amener une telle expression sur son visage.

"Je n'étais plus allé au cinéma depuis les années 2000, avec Rossi et Hotch !" lui apprit-il quand ils s'installèrent dans la file d'attente pour acheter des tickets.

"Pauvre créature qui ignore les délices du grand écran… Et c'est _moi_ , l'homme des cavernes ?!" plaisanta Derek, donnant un léger coup d'épaule à Harry. S'il ne s'écarta pas après l'avoir fait, malgré la possibilité bien réelle de représailles, Harry ne fit aucune remarque et se contenta de se rapprocher un peu plus pour tapoter sa joue d'un air condescendant.

"Pauvre créature qui ignore les délices d'un livre…" Derek grogna légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner le plus jeune. "Au lieu de nous disputer, nous devrions choisir quoi regarder. Conseille-moi, Wolfy _._ "

Ils finirent par se décider sur _Benjamin Gates et le Livre des Secrets_ qui regroupait leur envie commune d'aventure et d'action, mais également de comédie. Derek insista pour payer les tickets, tandis qu'Harry paya les boissons. Le métis avait l'impression de rejouer son premier rendez-vous d'adolescent. Il espérait juste que ça ne fisse pas de la même façon. Il se rappelait clairement d'Isabelle Conson qui avait attrapé un sale microbe et avait terminé la deuxième partie du film dans les toilettes à vomir tout ce qu'elle avait mangé durant la soirée (après un baiser plus que maladroit et embarrassant).

L'homme jeta un regard à son compagnon qui s'émerveillait sur les différences entre les cinémas d'il y a dix ans et d'aujourd'hui et les promesses répétées que la prochaine fois il l'emmènerait dans son monde. La simple pensée qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois réchauffa Derek qui entreprit de résumer à Harry le premier film de la série des _Benjamin Gates_ pour qu'il ne s'y perde pas au cas où il y aurait des références.

Sans surprise, son film en compagnie d'Harry n'aurait pas être _plus_ différent qu'avec Isabelle Conson. C'était principalement parce qu'ils ne s'embrassèrent pas, préférant plutôt de discrètes caresses et des commentaires échangés tantôt avec hilarité, tantôt avec trépidation. Somme toute, ils avaient passé un très bon moment et Derek ne regrettait pas d'avoir été celui qui avait fait redécouvrir le cinéma à Harry. À la fin du film, alors qu'il récupérait ses affaires, Derek se retourna en entendant son nom.

Les lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes le prirent par surprise. Mais son corps reprit vite le dessus et il posa bien vite sa main à la base de la nuque d'Harry, prenant une belle poignée des cheveux qui s'y trouvaient pour tenter de retrouver un peu du contrôle qu'il avait perdu durant ces quelques secondes. Malheureusement (ou heureusement selon le point de vue), Harry avait pleine possession de ses capacités et bougeait ses lèvres contre celles de Derek avec enthousiasme. Derek dut tout simplement se soumettre quand la langue d'Harry caressa sensuellement son palais. Quand ils finirent par se séparer, Derek savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une semi-érection et se demandait comment il allait faire si à chaque fois qu'il embrassait Harry au-delà du baiser chaste, il avait envie de jouir dans son pantalon.

Derek avait le regard un peu hébété, ce qui lui valut un sourire suffisant de la part d'Harry. "Ce n'est pas ce que font les couples d'habitude au cinéma ?" s'enquit-il avec un air innocent qui ne trompait pas le profiler."Tu te remets du choc, Derek ?"

"La ferme." dit celui-ci avant d'attraper le devant de la chemise d'Harry et de retrouver sa dignité en embrassant proprement son sorcier.

Quand ils sortirent du cinéma, ils étaient tard, mais Derek ne sentait pas encore l'envie d'aller se coucher. D'autant moins à la vue de l'expression d'Harry. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, Rossi et lui étaient arrivés dans le jardin d'un monastère avec l'air de ceux qui viennent d'avoir la meilleure tournée de sexe depuis des mois.

"Ça te dit de finir cette soirée en beauté ?"

Les battements du cœur de Derek s'accélérèrent. "Bien sûr. À quoi tu penses ?"

"Je vais te montrer ce qu'on sait faire avec pas grand-chose et beaucoup d'imagination…"

Et Derek mentirait s'il niait l'influx soudain de sang dans son entrejambe.

"Leçon numéro un : le rouleau de scotch."

_Oh mon Dieu…_

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quantico, Virginie – Résidence de David Rossi – 15 avril_

David avait un mauvais pressentiment en se levant ce matin. Enfin, cela pourrait s'expliquer par le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de nouvelles ni de Black et Morgan, partis en mission secrète pour les Affaires Spéciales, ni de leur benjamin, Reid qui s'était absenté à cause de la santé de sa mère. L'ambiance avait été plutôt terne au moment du départ des deux premiers, laissant derrière eux le reste de l'équipe. David était prêt à parier qu'Hotch avait téléphoné à Garcia pour savoir s'il y avait quelques fichiers qui 'traînaient' à propos d'une affaire concernant les Affaires Spéciales. S'il avait des informations qu'il n'avait pas partagées avec lui, Hotch allait regretter son geste.

Essayant de voir le bon côté des choses, David ricana en imaginant tous les sous-entendus qu'il pourrait faire sur Morgan devant Black. Même s'il se sentait protecteur envers le plus jeune, ce n'était pas une excuse pour ne pas profiter honteusement de la situation et se venger de toutes les fois où il avait été piégé par le démon des Affaires Spéciales. Il frissonna au souvenir particulièrement vivace de Black qui avait dévissé tous les joints de ses meubles de bureau. Il n'avait jamais pu prouver qu'il était l'auteur des faits, mais David était certain qu'il était coupable.

Il finit de se préparer avant de prendre un solide petit-déjeuner pour commencer la semaine. L'auteur avait comme l'impression qu'il en aurait bien besoin, surtout s'il tenait à respecter le délai imposé par son éditrice fixé à la semaine prochaine. Il n'en était évidemment qu'à la moitié de son livre et allait avoir besoin de toute sa motivation pour le finir à temps. Depuis qu'il avait recommencé à travailler au BAU, David trouvait moins de temps pour ses bouquins, mais il se sentait comme s'il avait dix ans de moins. Retravailler avec Black renforçait cette impression. Excepté le fait que ce n'était plus lui qui flirtait avec le jeune homme, mais Morgan. Il se frotta une nouvelle fois les mains devant toutes les possibilités que lui offraient la situation avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de chez lui…

Pour le laisser tomber à terre à la vue du spectacle dans sa rue.

"C'est– ma– ?! Comment ?!"

Sa douce, sa chère et tendre… Qui avait osé ?!

Devant ses yeux, reposait sa pauvre Lamborghini. Enfin, la seule raison pour laquelle il savait que c'était _sa_ voiture, était la plaque qui reposait innocemment en dehors de la _marée_ de papier collant qui avait avalé la Lamborghini. Non, pas du papier collant… Du scotch ! Un monstre avait osé enrouler son bébé dans un odieux scotch brun ! La surprise se transforma bien vite en colère face à ce crime honteux. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment il allait parvenir à enlever le papier collant sans abîmer la peinture !

Plusieurs passants s'étaient même arrêtés pour prendre une photo de sa voiture. Nul doute que sa voiture allait bientôt faire la une du net, au plus grand dam de son propriétaire.

David, ne voyant aucun moyen d'entrer dans sa voiture vu que toutes les entrées étaient condamnées par l'immonde autocollant, se décida à appeler un garagiste pour s'occuper du problème.

Deux heures – et un garagiste riant aux larmes – plus tard, David arriva finalement au Bureau du FBI en taxi. Il avait la ferme intention d'ignorer l'incident de ce matin et de le mettre sur le compte d'innocents gamins –foutus délinquants, oui ! – qui avaient décidé de faire une mauvaise blague au richard de la rue. Le garagiste lui avait assuré qu'il mettrait un de ses aides immédiatement au travail sur sa Lamborghini et que l'éventuelle peinture qui partirait avec le scotch lui était offerte pour la bonne tranche de rire qu'il lui avait offert.

Quand il sortit de l'ascenseur à son étage, il fut étonné par la foule de gens qui se trouvaient dans le BAU. Cette émotion se dissipa bien vite pour laisser place à un mauvais pressentiment quand il comprit que la commotion avait apparemment lieu dans _son_ bureau. Dès qu'il traversa les portes de verre, vaguement inquiet de ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans la pièce et espérant que cela n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle, les regards se tournèrent vers lui. L'expression des personnes du bureau était difficilement descriptible, comme si elles avaient l'air incapable de parler, mais souffraient en même temps. David marcha lentement jusqu'à son bureau, la foule se séparant pour lui laisser la voie libre.

Hotch l'attendait à côté de la porte, la mine encore plus fermée que d'habitude, l'expression douloureuse. David jeta un regard à son ami et collègue avant de finalement regarder ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce… et d'aussitôt laisser tomber sa sacoche, sous le choc.

Les murs de son bureau étaient recouverts de photographies de magazines pornographiques. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, nota David distraitement. La pièce était parfaitement tapissée par plus de seins, pénis et vagins que David aurait voulu voir durant toute son existence entière. Il sentit la présence d'Hotch à ses côtés, mais l'ignora. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour se reprendre et faire la paix avec le fait que ce n'était vraiment _pas_ son jour.

S'il n'y avait eu que la voiture, il aurait pu croire à un coup du sort. Mais en ajoutant le bureau porno, c'était de trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence. Quelqu'un en avait après lui. Et il avait une très bonne idée de qui ça pouvait être.

"Rossi ?" s'enquit finalement Hotch, s'inquiétant finalement de son silence.

"Je vais bien." dit David neutralement. Sans surprise, cela ne fit qu'inquiéter d'autant plus Hotch qui prit le temps de l'observer avant de se détendre en voyant son expression partagée entre l'amusement et l'irritation.

"La femme de ménage a remarqué les… photographies ce matin et a prévenu la réception. Évidemment, ça a fait le tour du bâtiment et tout le monde se demande comment quelqu'un a pu réussir ce tour de force sans être pris par les caméras de sécurité." expliqua Hotch.

"Je ne connais qu'une personne avec un esprit suffisamment pervers et tordu pour penser à un plan pareil…" murmura presque boudeur l'agent d'origine italienne. L'expression peinée des gens à l'extérieur de son bureau s'expliquait à présent : ils se retenaient tous de lui rire à la figure ! Il se sentait si humilié ! "Pas toi aussi !" s'exclama-t-il sur un ton trahi à la vue des lèvres frémissantes d'Hotch qui tenta de lui renvoyer un regard neutre.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, Rossi… Sois plutôt heureux que tes meubles soient en entier cette fois-ci. Ça aurait pu être pire." David frissonna à cette idée. Oh oui, ça aurait pu être _bien_ pire.

"Waouh, Rossi ! J'adore la nouvelle déco. C'est… _scotchant_."

Quand on parlait du loup… Black se trouvait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire tellement large sur sa figure qu'elle semblait être sur le point de se fendre en deux.

" _Black !_ Je sais que c'est toi et cette fois-ci, je réussirai à le prouver !" cracha David dans le visage du jeune homme.

Des yeux verts écarquillés le fixèrent, semblant surpris. "De quoi voulez-vous parler ?" Si David ne connaissait pas aussi bien Black, il aurait pu croire à son numéro. Mais même si c'était très convaincant, les farces qu'il subissait avaient sa signature bien distinctive.

"Bonjour tout le monde ! Rossi, j'ai parlé avec la réception et ils m'ont promis que votre bureau sera en ordre avant la fin de la semaine." lui apprit JJ, la compassion combattant l'hilarité sur ses traits. Black profita de la distraction pour quitter la vue du senior. "Apparemment, le scotch utilisé pour accrocher les photos de magazine est particulièrement résistant et il faudra tout enlever à la main."

David regarda d'un air désolé tout le monde quitter son bureau et disperser les commères qui se trouvaient encore devant. Il finit par ramasser sa sacoche et la déposer sur la table. Les yeux posés sur les murs, il se rappelait avec une certaine nostalgie de son gris taupe qu'il devrait attendre une semaine pour retrouver. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte, il ne fut pas étonné de croiser le regard du jeune Black. Il fut plutôt surpris par Morgan qui semblait partagé entre l'amusement et une once de culpabilité. Ce fut évidemment l'amusement qui gagna la partie.

"J'avoue que je ne regrette pas notre soirée de vendredi, Harry." fit Morgan tout en ne quittant pas David du regard. "Ce n'était peut-être pas ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais c'était malgré tout très intéressant d'apprendre à un vieux de la vieille à prendre garde à qui il se frotte."

Quoiqu'ait fait Black pour se venger du comportement de David lors de leur dernière affaire, Morgan l'avait accompagné tout du long.

Qu'on ne dise pas que David Rossi était un idiot. Il avait compris le message.

Taquiner un agent des Affaires Spéciales sur ses affaires de cœur était dangereux et mauvais pour sa fierté… Mais se moquer en même temps de deux agents spéciaux pleins de ressources signait tout simplement la mort de sa réputation et de sa dignité.

Inutile de dire qu'il avait appris sa leçon. Premièrement, il devait arrêter d'ennuyer un homme réputé pour sa sournoiserie et son imagination face à ses ennemis (et son tout nouveau petit ami tout aussi vicieux quand irrité). Deuxièmement…

Les rouleaux de scotch sont diaboliques.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Maison d'Andromeda Tonks – 20 avril_

Andy accueillit Harry et Derek avec un grand sourire.

"Bonjour Harry, Derek ! Teddy est dans le jardin avec tout le monde ! Vous êtes les derniers à arriver, tous les autres ont préféré venir par cheminée ou portoloin."

Elle les conduisit à l'arrière de la maison d'où elle pouvait entendre les invités discuter entre eux et les enfants jouer bruyamment entre eux. À peine eût-elle traversé la porte que son petit-fils passait à côté d'elle pour aller embrasser son parrain.

"Harry !"

"Hello loupiot ! Joyeux anniversaire !"

"Joyeux anniversaire, Teddy." ajouta Derek en ébouriffant les cheveux orange du garçon. Andy ne manqua pas le regard affectueux avec lequel Harry les couva à cet instant. Merlin, ces deux hommes étaient si profondément enfoncés dans le déni que c'en était pénible. Peut-être allait-elle devoir leur donner un petit coup de main finalement…

"Spencer s'excuse de ne pas avoir pu venir, mais il doit encore s'occuper de beaucoup de papiers pour que sa maman puisse sortir de l'hôpital et venir jusqu'en Virginie." dit Harry.

"Oh, j'espère que tout ira bien." s'inquiéta immédiatement Teddy. "Quand ça ira mieux, peut-être qu'il pourrait venir à la maison avec Madame Diana ! Et Grand-Mère et moi ferons un gâteau au chocolat !"

Son petit-fils était trop adorable pour son bien, tellement semblable à sa mère…  Le chocolat, par contre, c'était du Remus Lupin tout craché. Au visage soudainement nostalgique d'Harry, elle se dit qu'il devait avoir songé à la même chose.

"C'est une excellente idée, Teddy. Et si tu montrais à Derek où poser tes cadeaux ?"

"Des cadeaux ? Vraiment ? Viens, Derek ! C'est par là !" Andy sourit en voyant l'adulte se faire traîner par Teddy.

"Fais attention à ne pas tomber, mon cœur !" fit-elle avant qu'ils ne soient hors de portée. Elle se tourna vers Harry qui sembla se recroqueviller sur lui-même devant le regard rusé de la vieille Serpentarde. "Alors Harry… Comment cela se passe-t-il entre toi et Derek ?" Elle n'avait pas oublié la jalousie dans la voix de Derek quand il avait parlé des admirateurs d'Harry lors de leur dernière affaire. Et elle n'avait pas non plus manqué les petits regards appréciateurs sur la forme de Derek lorsqu'il s'était changé avant la pleine lune.

"Très bien. Je crois que je vais aller dire bonjour à Fred et George avant qu'ils ne réussissent à glisser des farces et attrapes entre les mains d'enfants innocents." fit son fils de cœur avant de s'éclipser à la hâte pour effectivement rejoindre les jumeaux Weasley.

Andy laissa sa proie filer. Après tout, elle avait toute l'après-midi pour continuer sa conversation. Elle devait s'occuper de ses invités de toute manière. Pour l'anniversaire de Teddy, elle avait invité une bonne partie de la famille Weasley (les jumeaux qui faisaient tellement rire son Teddy, ainsi que William et Fleur Weasley ainsi que leurs enfants dont la plus âgée avait presque le même âge que Teddy), les Londubat (Neville et Hannah ex-Abbot dont le petit Frank avait fêté ses sept ans quelques semaines auparavant) ainsi que de nombreux voisins avec qui Teddy s'était lié d'amitié, accompagnés par leurs parents.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Teddy jouer avec ses amis à un jeu de piste qu'avaient organisé les jumeaux Weasley. Ils avaient dû batailler avec Andy pour obtenir son accord –et dans le processus durent enlever un bon tiers des jeux qu'ils avaient prévus parce qu'elle les considérait comme trop dangereux – mais elle devait avouer qu'ils avaient fait un excellent travail. Les enfants étaient notamment ravis d'essayer d'attraper des clés volantes pour ouvrir le coffre qui leur donnerait le prochain indice. À la vue des clés, pour une étrange raison, Harry avait éclaté de rire et avait félicité les jumeaux pour leurs enchantements. C'est parce qu'elle avait été intriguée par cette réaction qu'elle fut témoin de la présentation de Derek avec les amis d'Harry.

"Derek, je te présente mes amis : Fred et George Weasley. Fred, George, voici Derek Morgan."

Les jumeaux roux fixèrent un instant Derek du regard avant qu'une lueur malicieuse n'allume leurs regards. Ils tendirent la main et se mirent à parler en parfaite synchronisation.

"Enchanté, monsieur Morgan, Harry nous a beaucoup parlé de vous. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que notre petit Harry accepte de se soumettre."

Derek tendit d'abord la main, avant de s'arrêter juste avant de serrer celles des jumeaux et de sourire narquoisement. "Appelez-moi Derek. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, les jumeaux farceurs. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas si j'évite de me retrouver être la prochaine victime de ces fameuses blagues."

Les jumeaux eurent l'air déçus que Derek ne tombe pas dans le piège qu'ils avaient sûrement prévu pour lui. Après un moment, cependant, ils semblèrent sympathiser avec Derek et ils se mirent à discuter des différentes farces que Derek avait faites ou dont il avait été témoin lors de ces années à la faculté. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Fleur et Bill Weasley. Il y eut quelques tensions au début avec ce dernier à cause de sa lycanthropie, mais les troubles se dissipèrent rapidement quand Derek exprima son intérêt pour le métier de Bill et les gobelins.

Harry s'amusa beaucoup avec les enfants – Andy restait persuadé qu'il aurait fait un excellent professeur à Poudlard si tant de mauvais souvenirs n'hantaient pas les lieux – et apprit à Derek de nombreux jeux sorciers notamment les Bavboules et les Batailles explosives. C'est durant l'un de ces jeux qu'il fit la connaissance de Frank Londubat et de ses parents Neville et Hannah avec qui Harry avait été à l'école si les souvenirs d'Andy étaient justes. La vieille femme crut au début que c'était son imagination, mais bien vite elle remarqua qu'Harry avait presque l'air anxieux lorsque Derek discutait avec ses amis d'Angleterre. Et la satisfaction quand tout se déroula sans accroche était bien réelle.

_Intéressant…_

 Il n'y eut aucun problème (à part un petit qui s'écorcha le genou, mais cela fut vite réglé avec un petit sort) et tout le monde partit tard dans la soirée après avoir mangé un délicieux gâteau d'anniversaire, au chocolat bien sûr. La plupart des invités promirent de s'arranger pour venir pour la nuit de Beltane qui se déroulait dans un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle ne fut pas étonnée de voir qu'il ne restait plus qu'Harry qui aidait à nettoyer le désordre laissé après une journée aussi débordée, et Derek qui jouait avec Teddy à un jeu d'échec version sorcier. Teddy semblait bien parti pour gagner, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Derek qui s'esclaffait à chaque fois que l'une de ses pièces se faisait détruire avant de s'excuser prestement quand les pièces restantes l'insultaient pour son manque d'empathie.

Andromeda en profita pour coincer Harry dans la cuisine où ils enchantaient les assiettes pour se laver toutes seules et se ranger dès qu'elles étaient propres. Il avait un air résigné quand il remarqua sa présence, ce qui fit presque apparaître un sourire victorieux sur la bouche d'Andy (presque, parce qu'elle avait trop de classe pour montrer ces émotions aussi vulgairement).

"Alors mon très cher Harry… Depuis combien de temps Derek et toi êtes ensembles ?" Face à un Gryffondor, l'approche directe était parfois la meilleure… Et il fallait avouer qu'Andy était impatiente et curieuse d'en entendre plus sur le sujet.

Harry eut l'air brièvement surpris avant d'avoir un sourire amusé. "Je ne peux rien te cacher, n'est-ce pas ?" Andy se retint de pousser une exclamation de victoire. Elle le savait !

"Disons que c'était évident pour mon petit Serpentard intérieur. Alors ?"

"Ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine." dit-il avec cette expression qu'Andy reconnut pour l'avoir eu durant toutes ces années dès qu'elle regardait Ted. Morgana, Harry était encore plus impliqué qu'elle le croyait. Cela l'inquiéta en premier lieu. Même si Harry ne donnait pas cette impression, il s'attachait vite ce qui le rendait très vulnérable émotionnellement. Malgré le fait qu'elle apprécie Derek, elle n'avait pas envie de voir Harry le cœur brisé comme avec son dernier petit ami qui l'avait honteusement trompé parce qu'à cause de son empathie il avait peur de s'impliquer physiquement dans une relation. Néanmoins quand elle y réfléchissait, Harry ne semblait avoir aucun problème quand il s'agissait de toucher Derek… Au contraire, songea-t-elle avec un sourire narquois.

Apparemment, ils allaient avoir un invité de plus pour Walpurgis.

**-CM-HP-CM-HP-**

_Quelque part à proximité de Witches' Arrow, Virginie – Silverstone – 30 avril (nuit de Walpurgis – Fête de Beltane)_

Harry respira profondément. L'air était empli de magie et il sentait l'énergie électrocuter tous ses sens agréablement. Il avait eu l'autorisation d'amener Derek avec lui pour cette fête si particulière de l'année et il savait que c'était la façon subtile d'Andromeda d'approuver sa relation avec l'agent. Pour le moment comme les choses étaient plutôt calmes au BAU, ils avaient eu beaucoup de temps pour sortir ensemble et faire des activités à deux. Ils avaient notamment découvert que quand ils ne voulaient pas se battre pour la dominance, c'était plutôt agréable d'aller faire un tour au gymnase pour se dépenser et se défouler. Pour rester dans la même idée, Harry avait amené Derek à un match de Quidditch, puis en retour Derek l'avait invité à un match de hockey puisqu'apparemment il n'appréciait pas le baseball. Évidemment, Derek avait eu le droit à son baptême de l'air sur un balai (ce qu'Harry avait plus qu'apprécié pour la simple et bonne raison que l'homme s'était fermement agrippé à lui durant tout le vol et en avait même profité pour discrètement le peloter) et Harry au dur apprentissage de l'art du patin à glace (et s'il tombait souvent sur Derek, c'était simplement parce qu'il était maladroit, voyons !)

Aussi stupide et fleur bleue que cela puisse paraître, Harry ne s'entendait pas seulement _bien_ avec Derek, mais il sentait rapidement qu'il tombait amoureux. C'était son plus grand défaut, cette manière de ressentir les émotions beaucoup plus intensément que les autres. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son empathie, mais dès qu'Harry appréciait ou détestait une personne, il le faisait à l'extrême. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques heures pour faire de Draco son pire ennemi et de Ron son meilleur ami après tout. Les émotions, il les avait dans le sang.

Il savait que Derek ressentait _quelque chose_ envers lui. Quand ils s'embrassaient, c'était généralement l'envie, la passion et l'excitation. Les deux fois où ils s'étaient tenus la main, il y avait eu de l'affection, une certaine hésitation et de l'amusement (sûrement parce qu'à chaque fois Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire idiot en sentant les sentiments de Derek). Mais de l'amour ? Il n'était même pas certain d'en avoir jamais ressenti. Est-ce que l'amour était un sentiment à part entière ? Ou était-ce plutôt un mélange de pleins d'émotions que l'être humain avait arbitrairement décidé de qualifier "d'amour" ? Quoiqu'il en soit, sa relation avec Derek se déroulait tellement mieux que ses précédentes qu'Harry attendait que quelque chose de mal se produise, tout en espérant que tout continue ainsi.

Il était néanmoins très content que Derek ait été admis pour la fête de Beltane. C'était l'une des fêtes les plus joyeuses et les plus vivantes des Anciennes Traditions. Durant la journée précédant la fête, les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la magie pour être plus réceptif à celle de la nature, c'est pourquoi ils allèrent jusqu'au lieu de la fête avec la voiture de Derek. Harry était amusé par la satisfaction qu'exsudait son petit ami à la simple idée qu'ils n'avaient pas été obligés d'emprunter des moyens de transport sorcier. Sa peur était plutôt adorable, et il n'hésiterait pas à la lui rappeler plus tard. Ils se garèrent à côté des autres voitures sur place et firent le reste du chemin à pied. La forêt, dans laquelle leur Cercle se réunissait, se trouvait sur le croisement de deux liens de pouvoir, bien assez pour la pratique de leur Religion. Le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans le creux d'une vallée avait facilité la protection du site par des boucliers magiques visant à repousser les Moldus et à préserver l'intégrité de la forêt.

Harry et Derek arrivèrent jusqu'à une petite clairière qui s'ouvrait plus loin en une plus grande où un énorme tas de bois avait été érigé en son centre. La plupart des gens était déjà là et changé pour la fête. Leur Cercle était plutôt grand, mais ne se réunissait au complet que pour les grandes fêtes comme Beltane. Les autres rituels se faisaient dans l'intimité du cercle familial ou des amis proches. Harry salua les membres du Cercle qu'il connaissait le mieux avant de repérer Andromeda et de se diriger vers elle. Elle portait déjà la robe blanche rituelle. C'était une robe à courte manche qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du genou et qui permettait de faire de larges mouvements, ce qui serait exigé d'elle bien avant la fin de la nuit. Teddy était juste à côté d'elle et portait aussi le pantalon blanc traditionnel qui atteignait le haut de ses chevilles. Tous les deux étaient pieds nus, mais ne semblaient pas souffrir du froid. Comment souffrir du froid quand il y avait toute cette masse magique qui flottait dans l'air ?

"Harry ! Derek ! Vous êtes enfin là !" s'exclama le petit bonhomme qui avait changé ses cheveux en blanc pour l'occasion. Harry attrapa son filleul et l'embrassa sur la joue tout en le saluant. Il ne cacha pas le sursaut de possessivité qu'il ressentit en voyant Derek saluer à son tour son loupiot. C'était _sa_ meute, _ses_ loups, et personne d'autre ne les blesserait impunément tant qu'il respirait.

Il inspira une nouvelle fois pour se calmer. La pleine lune était proche et il le ressentait encore plus que d'habitude lors d'une nuit telle que Walpurgis. Il embrassa ensuite Andy avant de lui demander où Derek et lui pourraient se changer. Elle leur indiqua un buisson où elle et Teddy avaient déposé leurs affaires et derrière lequel il y avait assez d'espace pour eux deux.

"Ça ne te donne pas l'impression d'être un adolescent qui veut bécoter tranquille derrière ce buisson ?" fit Derek quand ils arrivèrent à l'endroit qu'avait montré Andy.

Harry enleva son tee-shirt avant de regarder Derek le sourcil relevé. "Tu as besoin d'un buisson pour bécoter ?" Avant d'avoir même fini sa phrase, Harry était plaqué contre un arbre et Derek avait volé ses lèvres dans un baiser sulfureux. _Désir. Domination. Mien. Affection._ Quand ils se séparèrent, il rencontra les yeux argent de Derek. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à avoir son loup proche de la surface. "Je retire ce que j'ai dit, le buisson est un très bon endroit pour ce genre d'activités."

Il n'imaginait pas l'arrogance sur le visage de son petit ami. "Je savais que tu allais comprendre mon point de vue."

Il crut entendre un gémissement/grognement derrière lui quand il se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures, mais fit mine de ne pas l'entendre. Harry finit d'enlever son pantalon pour enfiler le pantalon court blanc qu'il avait amené. Sentant les yeux de Derek sur lui, il prit soin de laisser le pantalon remonter lentement ses jambes et de lentement l'enfiler sur son fessier. Il fit face à son compagnon qui se retourna hâtivement pour finir de s'habiller. Un sourire déviant menaça d'apparaître sur les lèvres d'Harry quand il songea au petit _inconvénient_ physique que devait subir Derek après son petit show. C'était la faute de Derek de ne pas profiter également de la situation alors qu'Harry le dévorait du regard pendant qu'il se changeait.

"Tu n'as pas froid ainsi ?" s'enquit Derek alors qu'il retournait au lieu de rassemblement.

Ils étaient torse nus, comme tous les mâles du Cercle, mais Harry ne ressentait pas le froid. "L'air est tellement chargé de magie que je ne sens rien grand-chose d'autre. Et toi, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Pas vraiment, peut-être que tu pourrais me réchauffer…" fit Derek avec un sourire qui montrait qu'il plaisantait. Il lui fit un clin d'œil tout en regardant d'un air appréciateur sa forme semi-nue. C'était un mélange de respect et de sentiment protecteur qui se posait sur ses cicatrices et qui lui donnait l'impression que Derek comprenait ce par quoi il était passé et ne l'en jugeait pas.

Ils retrouvèrent Andy et Teddy qui finissaient de préparer la peinture dans un bol en terre cuite. C'était une mixture faite d'argile rouge naturelle, de baies et d'eau, donnant une mixture rouge foncée.

"Vous en avez mis du temps !" fit Teddy alors qu'Andy leur jeta le regard de celle qui savait ce qui les avait retardés.

"Désolé, loupiot." s'excusa Harry. "Tu as fini la peinture avec Grand-Mère ?"

"Oui, je vais poser les marques sur Teddy et tu poses celles sur Derek ?" suggéra Andromeda avec un petit sourire qu'Harry jurerait pervers s'il l'avait vu sur le visage d'une autre personne.

"Bien sûr." Il prit une grosse poignée de la mixture dans sa main gauche, les visions de baies grandissant dans la forêt passant brièvement devant ses yeux avant qu'il ne les contrôle, et indiqua à Derek de se tenir face à lui. Il trempa son index et majeur dans la peinture avant de les poser sur le haut du sternum de Derek et de tracer une ligne droite jusqu'à son abdomen. _Désir. Fascination. Curiosité._ Derek tressaillit sous son contact, mais sûrement pas autant qu'Harry face à ses émotions. Le sorcier garda le contrôle et continua de dessiner les runes et dessins sur le torse du métis. De toute façon, après avoir ressenti ces émotions, il était tout simplement incapable de garder ses mains pour lui et _voulait_ toucher Derek.

"Pourquoi ces dessins ?"demanda soudainement Derek.

"Ils décrivent notre lien à la nature et à la magie. Que nous sommes un et tout. Qu'un jour nous retournerons dans le Flux de la Magie pour nourrir Père Nature." Harry termina la rune de Dagaz sur le côté droit de Derek, effleurant intentionnellement le téton de l'homme.

Derek relâcha une brève expiration avant de continuer : "Je pensais que c'était Mère Nature ?"

"Non, c'est Mère Magie et Père Nature, la Déesse et le Dieu. Nous fêtons aujourd'hui leurs épousailles." expliqua-t-il, intérieurement ravi de son effet sur l'homme.

"Il y a une autre raison pour ces runes ?"

Harry sentit les muscles nerveusement se serrer et se desserrer alors qu'il finissait de tracer les formes sur les abdominaux de Derek. Il sourit d'un air taquin. "Bien sûr, c'est pour empêcher les fées et les esprits magiques de t'emporter."

"C'est une blague ?" Harry éclata de rire avant de reprendre un air sérieux.

"C'est déjà arrivé." Il haussa des épaules tandis que Derek avait l'air nerveux. "Pas d'inquiétude, Derek, je te protégerai si ça doit arriver." murmura-t-il en caressant son bras. Il se félicita quand Derek se calma visiblement. Il finit rapidement les runes sur le dos avant d'aller directement faire les runes sur le décolleté et les jambes d'Andromeda, voyant qu'ils étaient légèrement en retard par rapport aux autres qui s'étaient pour la plupart déjà déplacés jusqu'au tas de bois dans la grande clairière. Bien qu'il aurait voulu que Derek lui rende la pareille et dessine ses runes, ce fut Andy qui s'en chargea pour qu'ils ne perdent plus de temps.

Ils rejoignirent tout le monde alors que le feu venait d'être allumé. Un grand buffet était placé à proximité. Il y était servi des mets simples comme du cidre, de l'hydromel, du pain plat sans levure et divers fruits. Il n'y aurait pas de viande consommée cette nuit.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda Derek en indiquant les nombreux rondins taillés couchés à côté du buffet.

"Ce sont des mats d'offrande." Au regard interrogatif de son petit ami, il poursuivit. "Ils représentent la virilité de Père Nature. Ils seront érigés plus tard durant la nuit pour symboliser l'éveil du désir de Père Nature devant la beauté de Mère Magie lors de leur nuit de noces."

Derek fut hilare. "Tu veux dire que ça représente l'érection de votre Dieu face à sa femme ?!"

"Oui, Derek, c'est ce que je veux dire." dit Harry en roulant les yeux, amusé par son comportement.

Ils se servirent d'hydromel et mangèrent de tout leur soûl tandis que le feu de joie prenait de l'ampleur au centre de la clairière. Bientôt des musiciens, désignés au hasard au sein du Cercle chaque année, prirent place à côté de trois énormes tambours qu'ils se mirent à battre à un rythme lent. Tout aussi lentement, les hommes et les femmes et les enfants se séparèrent en deux groupes. Harry sentit le même rythme que battaient les tambours pulser en lui alors qu'il se dirigeait avec les autres vers les poutres en forme phallique étendues sur le sol.

"Ce n'est pas leur place." dit-il doucement sous sa respiration. Il eut conscience d'entendre ses paroles répétées tout autour de lui par les autres hommes. Ils se rassemblèrent autour du premier mât qu'ils érigèrent péniblement vers le ciel. Puis le deuxième. Le troisième. Harry se rendit compte seulement au quatrième que Derek était là, à côté de lui, semblant obéir aux mêmes instincts en aidant à l'érection des poteaux. Il entendait également les chants nuptiaux des femmes et enfants autour du feu qu'ils nourrissaient de la nourriture que le Cercle n'avait pas consommée.

Soudainement, quand le dernier mât fut élevé et enfoncé en terre, le rythme des tambours changea.

S'accélérant.

S'approfondissant.

Comme s'ils étaient devenus l'écho des battements du cœur d'Harry. Les battements du cœur de la Terre.

Animés par une force inconnue, tout le monde se mit à danser. Les ombres humaines se confondaient avec celles des arbres alors que le feu semblait brûler encore plus ardemment dans la nuit. Harry éclata de rire, submergé par l'énergie qui se dégageait de l'atmosphère-même. Il ne savait pas combien de temps passa de cette façon, avec combien d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants il dansa, ivre de vie et de joie. Ses sens étaient focalisés sur l'odeur du feu, le son des tambours, le goût du l'hydromel et la vue du ciel étoilé. Il vit des couples disparaître dans la forêt, mais les ignora, encore suffisamment conscient de ses responsabilités pour garder un œil sur Teddy. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les yeux argent qu'il connaissait et aimait tellement. Il sentit presque ses yeux briller en réponse. Cependant il hésita, jetant un nouveau regard à Teddy. Quand il vit Andromeda aux côtés de Teddy, lui souriant à pleines dents, il ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, avant de regarder à nouveau dans la direction de Derek.

Excepté que Derek avait disparu.

Harry, au lieu d'être confus ou énervé, sentit l'excitation le gagner. Il s'éloigna du feu, se reposant sur ses instincts pour le guider. Sans surprise, ses pas le guidèrent plus loin dans la forêt. Il croisa un couple dont les gémissements ne laissaient aucune imagination sur leur occupation, mais ce n'était pas eux qui l'intéressaient. Ses yeux attrapèrent un mouvement dans l'ombre d'un arbre, avant d'entendre un craquement de branchage. Des éclairs argentés brillèrent et disparurent, emportant leur propriétaire encore plus loin. Le sorcier n'hésita pas à suivre l'ombre, tous ses sens lui criant que c'était Derek.

Il réussit à rattraper Derek uniquement parce qu'il connaissait mieux le terrain. Harry l'intercepta par le côté, le plaquant à terre. Ils se roulèrent dans la terre, les branches déchirant leur peau nue, le sang rendant Harry encore plus fou. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre les tambours alors que son sang battait dans ses oreilles. Sa main agrippa le biceps de Derek alors qu'il l'attirait à lui avec un grondement sourd, le forçant à se soumettre, mais Derek ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette idée. Il répondit par un grondement de défi et l'instant d'après ils se roulaient dans la terre et la boue.

"Harry…" murmura Derek contre sa bouche. Son ton était rempli de désir, ou alors peut-être était-ce son empathie qui agissait, toujours est-il qu'Harry répondit à la demande dans sa voix.

"Chuuut. Je suis là, Derek. Je suis là…"

Derek gémit quand Harry effleura son torse avant de trouver le chemin jusqu'à son entrejambe. Harry caressa la masse dure qu'il y trouva, cherchant à soulager Derek qui souffrait apparemment du trop-plein d'énergie dans l'air. Impatient, Derek s'arqua sous le toucher du sorcier, cherchant plus de contact. Harry était étonné par ce comportement, surtout compte tenu du fait que Derek, bien que manifestement excité par Harry, avait exprimé une certaine gêne concernant le sexe en lui-même.

Il finit par déboutonner le pantalon de Derek pour parvenir jusqu'à son boxer qu'il dégagea bien vite du chemin. Quand il posa finalement sa main sur l'érection du métis, celui-ci poussa un sifflement à cause du contact du froid avec cette fragile partie de son anatomie. Harry caressa doucement son gland pour récolter le liquide pré-éjaculatoire dans le creux de sa main avant de l'étaler sur le reste de son pénis pour le lubrifier. Il agrippa ensuite plus fermement le membre alors qu'il y appliquait un mouvement de haut en bas. Cependant, son regard restait fixé sur le visage de Derek, guettant le moindre signe d'inconfort. Mais Derek était loin de là. Au contraire, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte en un éternel cri de plaisir tandis qu'Harry continuait ses caresses. Harry commençait lui-même à être plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon et décida finalement de se libérer aussi de sa prison de tissu. Il poussa un bref soupir de soulagement lorsque son sexe tendu trouva son chemin à l'air libre. Voyant que Derek était trop loin pour faire quoique ce soit, Harry aligna leurs deux membres, les entourant d'une main et utilisant l'autre pour rester au-dessus de Derek. Il continua alors ses mouvements de va-et-vient, son membre brûlant se frottant contre celui de Derek, suscitant des gémissements chez les deux hommes.

"Merlin, Derek…" poussa Harry qui sentait la sueur couler sur son corps sous l'effort de maintenir le rythme sans se laisser complètement aller sur Derek. Voir son homme, le membre de sa meute, se soumettre à son toucher avait un effet incroyable sur Harry qui craignait de ne pas se retenir suffisamment pour donner à Derek tout le plaisir qu'il méritait.

Vu le visage du métis, ses craintes étaient injustifiées. Harry poussa un nouveau râle de plaisir alors qu'il serrait la main qui entourait leurs deux membres et augmentait le rythme de ses va-et-vient. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir utiliser son autre main pour caresser le visage de Derek, ou même ses tétons érigés qui tentaient Harry depuis tout à l'heure. Il fut surpris quand Derek l'agrippa soudainement, l'attirant contre lui pour l'embrasser encore, et encore… Jusqu'à ce que ce fut de trop.

"Putain !" fit Derek alors qu'il finissait par éjaculer, ses mains enfoncées dans la chevelure du sorcier. Harry ne dura que quelques va-et-vient de plus avant de jouir à son tour, la respiration hachée comme s'il avait couru un marathon. Il se coucha finalement sur son homme, leur sueur et éjaculation se mêlant entre eux. Incapable de se sentir dégoûté par cette idée, Harry inspira profondément, se laissant bercer par les sentiments de paix, de joie et de contentement qui semblaient autant appartenir à lui qu'à Derek. Il sentit des bras l'entourer dans une tendre étreinte. Harry finit par rouler sur le côté après quelques minutes, inquiet qu'il ne fasse mal à Derek.

"Un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie." finit par dire Derek.

Harry éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par le métis. "Vraiment, Derek ? Une masturbation au milieu de la forêt est un de tes meilleurs orgasmes ? Plutôt pathétique…"

"Tu oublies mon petit ami sexy et sorcier, et le super rituel de magie des poteaux-érection de Père Nature." argumenta Derek en plaisantant. Ils rirent à nouveau jusqu'à ce que leurs côtes leur fassent mal et qu'ils n'eurent plus de souffle pour le faire.

"Je reviens définitivement l'année prochaine." murmura Derek alors qu'il sombrait dans un sommeil léger. Le cœur d'Harry bondit dans sa poitrine à l'idée que Derek se voyait encore avec lui dans un an.

_Aaaah Merlin ! Ça y est. Je suis tombé amoureux._

Et alors qu'il suivait Derek dans sa paisible somnolence, il crut voir les silhouettes pleines de lumières des fées leur sourire d'un air bienfaisant.


End file.
